Vampire Seductress
by Teddybeargurl
Summary: Ms. Bella Swan is a feisty, beautiful girl, who is very conscious of her looks and uses them to her advantage. But from the first moment she sees Edward Cullen, she knows she wants him and knows that he wants her too,but in the right way, or for her blood
1. New School, New Life

**Vampire Seductress**

**Summary: **Ms. Bella Swan is a feisty, beautiful girl, who is very conscious of her looks and uses them to her advantage. But from the first moment she sees Edward Cullen, she knows she wants him and knows that he wants her too. In Bella's words, _'this was going to be fun.....'_

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

_**Author's Note: So i've been a total Harry potter obsessed person, so most of my fanfics are about that but I just recently finished the Twilight series and I'm obsessed with that now. Hope this tantalizes your senses. I wanted to show Bella diferently then how she's portrayed in the books and i wanted to write about what goes on inside Edward's head. Hope u enjoy. REVIEW AND PLEEZ BE HONEST!!!! Thanx *Teddybeargurl***_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New School, New Life**

**BPOV**

So moving to Forks was really stupid, when I think back on it. But really I wasn't about to be travelling all the time with my Mom and Phil. I needed somewhere I could settle down and cause a little trouble.

I couldn't do that if I was moving all the time, so I went to stay with my Dad. I knew he really didn't know what I would be doing and it would freak him out to have to talk to me about 'girl' stuff, so I was free to do what I wanted.

From the first moment that I drove up on my sleek black motorcycle, I knew I was going to have all the guys drooling over me in no time. I got off the bike and looked around through my helmet. Everyone in the immediate vicinity was starting at me. This was going to be so easy.

I turned and whipped off my helmet, shaking my long dark hair out with fervor. The wind whipped it around perfectly, making it shine and dance in the breeze. I turned to see all the open mouths as I unzipped my leather jacket and slung it on the seat of my bike with my helmet. I grabbed my bag off the back of the bike and turned to walk into school.

I glanced around the parking lot and noticed the only other nice car, a silver Volvo. I looked at the group of beautiful people standing around the car talking. There were five of them, all stunningly beautiful and pale. There was one really big, dark haired guy who had his arm around a stunning blonde, who could have been a model. They were obviously a couple. Next. There was a small pixie like girl with short dark spiky hair, which suited her, and she had her hand clasped in the hand of a tall model looking guy with honey blonde hair. They were obviously a couple. Next.

Finally my eyes fell on the last guy. He was alone and standing a little bit away from the two happy couples. He had reddish brown hair that was swept nicely away from his face. He had a perfect face, which was just as pale as the others but to me, made me want him. He was staring at me intensely as I walked toward the school and I flipped my hair in a nonchalant way to make it seem as if I hadn't seen him, but I had.

It would only be too easy for me to reel him in and make him mine, but I wanted to do this carefully. He was different then other guys and I hadn't ever encountered anyone like that before. I smiled to myself as I got to the front doors of the school, this was going to be fun.

**EPOV**

I looked around the parking lot. Everything was just like every other day. I sighed as I looked over at my family. They were all so happy, all in love. That would never be me, ever. And just as I thought this, a new foreign sound hit my ears. It sounded like a motorcycle coming to the school, but no one at this school drove a motorcycle. And that's when she pulled in.

She drove into a spot across the lot and parked. She got off the bike and surveyed the area. She was slender, but curvaceous, wearing dark skinny jeans with tall stiletto leather boots. She had on leather motorcycle gloves and a leather jacket. This was no ordinary girl. She turned and then pulled her hair out of the helmet and I held my breath as I watched.

Her hair flipped around as she shook it out of the helmet. Soft, dark, cascading curls fell down her back in a rush. She unzipped her jacket and then turned as the wind whipped her scent over to me. It shocked me and I went rigid. She smelled so good.......No, I had to control myself. I knew I should have gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper last night, but I had been sure I could wait until the weekend, maybe I had been wrong.

The girl was gorgeous. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which was complemented by her pale skin. She had a slender face with a cute straight nose. Her lips were curvaceous and full and her hair.....oh that hair. It was long and dark lightly curled and had been tousled by the wind in a becoming way. She had long bangs that almost hid her right eye, and a long red streak that went through the bangs. Underneath her leather jacket, which she had put on her bike, she was wearing a form fitting scarlet sweater. It was the colour of blood, her deliciously scented blood......No, I _had_ to control myself.

As I began to focus, I could hear the flurry of thoughts from everyone in the area. They were all thinking about that new girl.

'_Wow she's hot. I wonder who she is?' _I heard someone think. I looked around as the murmur of thoughts swirled around me.

_'Who is that sexy mama?'_

'_Great, another hottie to take all the boys. I hate my life.'_

'_Wow!!! Lo que es una chica muy caliente!!! (translated: What a very hot girl!!!)_

'_Hot!!!'_

'_Wow she's gorgeous. I wonder if she's in any of my classes?'_

'_Hmm.....I wonder if that's Chief Swan's daughter Isabella?' _This final thought made me remember something I had heard a couple of weeks ago. Yes it was true that Chief Swan's daughter was coming to live with him, and it seemed that this was her.

I tried to read her mind to see if she was who I suspected her to be, but as I focused on her, all I heard was silence. I shook my head and tried again, staring at her intensely as she looked around and her eyes found mine. She stared at me for a millisecond before she looked away and continued to walk to the school. I couldn't hear her thoughts even as she flipped her hair and sent her overwhelming scent to me again. I shut my eyes as tight as I could as she walked into the school. I couldn't hear her thoughts and she smelled so delicious it was making my head spin.

At that moment, I realized that school was about to start and that my name was being called. I had been so wound up in myself that I hadn't heard the others calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Alice staring at me.

"Edward c'mon, we're going to be late." She said. She looked at me a little closer.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." I stared into her face of concern and heard her think, _'I wonder if it had anything to do with that girl?' _I shook my head and smiled a little.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I said. She looked at me sceptically before she walked toward school as the bell rung.

I went into my first class and began to think about the new girl Isabella. She was obviously gorgeous, something that I usually didn't notice in mortal girls. This was strange, what was it that I was feeling? Maybe it was her scent that had really caught my attention. But I knew that I had seen her before I had smelled her, and she had had my attention before her scent had wreaked havoc with my self control.

But there was also something strange about her. She was obviously mortal but I couldn't hear her thoughts. I had never encountered someone, at least a mortal, whose thoughts I couldn't hear. This was frustrating. The one person whose thoughts and actions I'd want to know about the most and I couldn't hear her thoughts to save my life. I had to find out about her, but how?

**BPOV**

It was lunchtime and I slowly made my way toward the cafeteria. As I did everyone looked at me, as usual but I didn't really care. Suddenly a tall, baby face cute blond boy came up to me.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan aren't you?" He asked. He looked kind of embarrassed and he smiled lightly as I looked at him. I smiled.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Bella. I was just going to have lunch." I said. I grinned at him and I saw his eyes light up.

"I'm Mike Newton. Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends? I could show you around and I might even have some classes with you." I nodded.

"That'd be great. I don't really know what I'm doing around here." He smiled and nodded.

"Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him as we slowly made our way to the cafeteria. His eyes lit up as he scanned it.

"I have biology and gym with you."Mike said. His hands shook slightly as he handed the paper back to me. I took it without showing that I'd noticed.

"Cool. At least I'll know someone in those classes. But I'm horrible at gym, so beware." I said with a smirk.

"I can't believe that someone like you could be bad at anything."He looked at me and then blushed. I smiled and didn't say anything again. I walked into the caf with Mike next to me and followed him to his table of friends. There were two guys, and two girls sitting there already. They looked up as Mike brought me over for introductions.

"Hey guys. This is Bella. She's Chief Swan's daughter. I told her she could sit with us." Mike said. They all smiled at me as I sat down. Mike introduced everyone to me.

"This is Jessica, Angela, Ben and Tyler." Mike pointed to the blonde girl sitting closest to me, then the dark haired girl with glasses, then a nerdy looking boy with black hair and finally the brown skinned boy with black hair. I smiled at all of them as I sat down. The girl named Jessica began to speak to me almost immediately.

"So, you're from Phoenix right?" I nodded. She smiled. But I could see that her smile was strained, almost as if she didn't want to have to talk to someone who looked like me.

"How was it there? I heard it is _always_ sunny and stuff. I wish it would be sunny like that here. But you know it's always wet and rainy and cold. But yeah why would you go from that to this? It makes no sense." She looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"It's complicated. I just wanted to go somewhere quiet and I guess this was my answer. Does that make sense?" I asked. She looked at me and then nodded.

"Yeah I get that." And just at that moment, they walked in. The five inhumanly beautiful people I had seen outside. All in succession, first the model blond and her big dark haired boyfriend, then the pixie like girl and her honey blond boyfriend, and finally the sexiest one, the reddish brown haired one walking behind them.

I followed them with my eyes for a few seconds before I noticed Jessica watching me. She smiled as I turned toward her.

"Who are they?"I asked in a whispered tone. Jessica hunkered down, loving that she was getting to dish the gossip about these people.

"That's the Cullens and the Hales. They all live together with Dr. And Mrs. Cullen. The big brown haired guy, who's draped around that gorgeous blond, that's Emmett Cullen. Oh and that small pixie like girl with the spiky hair, that's Alice Cullen and finally," I heard her sigh, "that's Edward Cullen. The two blonds are the Hale twins. The guy is Jasper and the girl is Rosalie." Jessica stopped for a second so she could catch her breath.

"Yeah, they're like always keeping to themselves and are obviously gorgeous, but they are all like _together. _I mean Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are. It's weird, you know _and _they live together. They were all like adopted by Dr. And Mrs. Cullen. But the Hale twins are supposed to be her like niece and nephew or something. They always only hang out with each other and no one else. And," she saw me looking over Edward, "Edward doesn't date. I guess the girls here aren't pretty enough for him." I heard the sour note in her voice as she said that. Obviously he'd turned her down and she was still mad about it. I looked over at them again, to assess what Jessica had said. As I did, Edward looked over at me. We stared at each other for a long time. I wasn't about to be afraid to meet his gaze. I wasn't afraid of anything.

Finally when he looked away, I smiled. He was obviously thinking about me, and the way he had just stared at me, proved that. I smiled as I listened to Mike talk about some stuff that happened at his Mom's store, which I gleaned, was in town. I made sure that this time, I would purposely ignore Edward. Guys loved girls who were hard to get and I could tell it was working, because I could see from the corner of my eye, his eyes kept flickering to me. This was gonna be a piece of cake.

**EPOV**

I sat at our table at lunch, absent-mindedly listening to people's conversations, when I suddenly heard my name. I looked over and saw that it was Jessica and the new girl Bella. They were talking about me. I listened carefully.

"Edward doesn't date. I guess the girls here aren't pretty enough for him." I heard Jessica say. I listened hard to hear Bella's answer but she didn't say anything, so I looked over to see if she was still there. She was and she was staring at me. I looked at her and she didn't shy away from my stare. I just kept looking at her until finally I had to look away. I thought I saw her smile at my defeat, as if it had been a staring contest and she had won.

As I turned back to my family, they were all staring at me. I was shocked. I hadn't realized I had been so focused on Bella that I hadn't noticed there questioning thoughts about me.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Why were you staring at that girl?" Alice asked. I looked at her for a second before I spoke.

"She was discussing me, so I looked at her. Is there a problem?" Alice thought about how much she should say before she said it.

"Well, you were looking at her strangely this morning too. Is there something going on here that I can't see?" Her words had a double meaning to them, because we all knew that Alice could see into the future.

"No. She's...." I faltered on my words not knowing what to say about her. I couldn't say how she had mesmerized me, how beautiful she was, how strangely intriguing at the same time and how delicious she smelled. These were all things that I could not let anyone know. This was when Emmett broke into my thoughts.

"Oh, do you mean that cutie on the motorcycle?" I heard Emmett laugh as Rosalie hit him in the chest. "I'm just joking Rose. I like the motorcycle more than her." She glared at him for one second before she relaxed. She turned to me.

"We all saw you staring at her Edward. It was quite obvious, even to her. She was very smug about the fact that you were looking at her. So tell us, what is going on?"Rosalie said, her eyes gazing at me intently.

"Nothing is going on. Why must I explain myself just because I was showing the normal human curiosity toward a new student? Nothing ever happens around here and I was just curious, that's all. So everybody stop the interrogation please." They all dropped the subject at once but I saw Alice give me another strange look before she went back to speaking to Jasper.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I got up, threw out my tray and went to biology. This was one of the few classes I had alone, so I thought I'd be safe here. How wrong I was as I saw, Bella, come through the door.

I watched as she handed her schedule to our teacher, Mr. Banner and was directed toward the only empty seat in class, which was beside me. I struggled with myself as I watched this beautiful enchanting creature walk toward me. Her scent was getting stronger as she made her way to my seat. I held my nose, and as I met her gaze, I saw her question my look. I know it was probably because I was gripping the table very hard and I was stiff as she sat beside me. I couldn't help it, she smelled so good and if I didn't try to control myself, I surely would have killed her for her blood. The smell of it was intoxicating, filling my head with ideas of different ways that I could lure her to me.

I stared at her the whole class, knowing that she could feel my eyes on her. She never faltered from looking forward, but once met my gaze and saw, I assume, the anger and fear nestled there. After this, she continued to stare forward, but I could tell she was angry. She had her hands on the desk in tight fists and she had her teeth clenched.

Three quarters through the class, she raised her hand. I continued to watch her as Mr. Banner called on her. Her voice was like a siren call.

"Sir, I'd like to change seats." This shocked me. I had not expected her to say this.

"Well there are no other seats available, so you'll have to stay where you are." Mr. Banner said. She glanced over at me and then clenched her teeth even tighter.

"Sir, I don't particularly feel _comfortable _in this seat. Could I possibly trade with someone?" She picked up her bag, as if someone was going to trade with her right that second. Mr. Banner sighed and looked at her.

"Ms. Swan, we can discuss this after class. If there is a problem with your seat, we will handle it then. Now please don't interrupt me again." She heard the finality in his tone and I thought that she had been defeated, but I was wrong. She gave me one very angry glance before she got up and walked out of the class.

Shocked murmurs went through the class as Bella walked out. I was shocked that she had gone to such extremes to get away from me. I felt slightly relieved because I could breathe again, but also saddened because I had made her feel uncomfortable.

Mr. Banner looked just as shocked as everyone else, but quickly snapped out of it and followed Bella out of the class. He stopped her and she turned her anger on him. You didn't need super hearing to hear what she was saying.

"Ms. Swan you can't just leave my class like that. I'm in the middle of a lesson and you need permission to leave." Mr. Banner said in an authoritative way. But this didn't seem to deter Bella.

"I'm not staying in that class if I don't get a better seat. My seat partner is glaring at me and holding his nose as if I smell. And I _know _I don't smell. He's being very rude and I can't be near someone who carries so much hostility." She said. I could hear people murmuring in the class and some people even glanced at me. But they continued to listen.

"Ms. Swan, your seat partner, Mr. Cullen is a very intelligent and polite boy. I think you may be incorrect in your judgement of...." But Mr. Banner was cut off by Bella's voice.

"I am _not _incorrect in my judgement of _Mr. Cullen. _ If you weren't blind you'd see the way he was looking at me. It was freaking me out." She said. I looked down a little in shame. It hadn't been on purpose.

"MS. SWAN! Do not use that tone with me. It seems you are the one who is rude, and I am sending you to the office right this instant." He said in a heated voice.

"Fine, anything to get out of that class is welcome." Then I heard her turn and walk down the hall. Everyone scrambled back into their seats as they heard Mr. Banner walk toward the room. He sighed and came in, continuing with his lesson and not mentioning the little outburst that had just happened. But as the class continued, everyone was thinking about what I had done to make Bella leave class in such a way.

**BPOV**

I went to the office in a huff. I was so mad that I had gotten in trouble, when it was that _Edward_ who deserved it. He was obviously a jerk or a pig, or both. I mean he acted as if I was scum or something and that's not cool. He freaked me out the way he stared at me with those black eyes of his.

I went to the office, but luckily there was only 15 minutes left of third period so I got off with a warning. They didn't call my dad Charlie, so I was okay.

I went to gym and didn't even try to talk to Mike, who I knew would ask too many questions about what happened between me and Edward. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it, especially not to talk about it calmly. But unfortunately Mike caught up with me after class as I was making my way to my bike.

"Bella! Bella! Wait up." He called. I stopped and sighed. I turned toward him. I was standing outside at the edge of the parking lot. Mike smiled at me.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you. What happened in biology today?" I pursed my lips. He obviously didn't beat around the bush.

"I didn't want to sit in my seat ok." I said in a slightly rude voice. I could tell Mike picked up on it but his curiosity was stronger than his fear of my anger.

"But why? What did Edward do to you?" I liked the way that Mike said Edward in a slightly disgusted way, as if he didn't like him for bugging me. I sighed, Mike was just trying to be a good friend, so I answered him.

"When I sat down, he was holding his nose and staring at me really rudely. I thought for a second that I smelled bad, but tell me do I smell bad?" Mike shook his head. I continued.

"So when I asked for my new seat and it wasn't given to me, I knew I couldn't wait for the end of class so I left. I didn't really care if I was disrupting the class. I felt really weird sitting there and I was raised to always feel comfortable in my surroundings and if I didn't I should walk away. I couldn't confront him in class so I left. I'll deal with Edward tomorrow." I said. As I said this, I saw one of his brothers, the blond Hale twin Jasper, look at me and then walk to the silver Volvo. I shook my head.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I have to make my dad dinner before he gets home, or he'll burn the house down. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Mike smiled.

"Okay. Bye Bella." He said.

"Bye." And I watched as he walked to his car. I turned and began to walk to my bike. As I shuffled through my bag for my keys, I dropped one of my leather driving gloves. As I was about to pick it up, a big burly hand picked it up and handed it to me. I looked up and saw the golden eyes of Emmett Cullen. He smiled a half smile at me as I took the glove.

"Thanks." I said, a little confused as to why he had helped me.

"You're welcome. So um, you're Bella right?" He said in a deep almost songlike voice. His voice and the fact that he knew who I was, caught me off guard.

"Yeah. And you are?" I looked at him. He smiled as I began to walk to my bike. He followed.

"Emmett. So is that the new Suzuki 2500?" He asked. So that's why he wanted to talk to me. I looked over his shoulder and saw his girlfriend, Rosalie glaring at me. Oh this was funny. I smiled up at Emmett.

"Yeah. I got it custom built for me, a going-away present from my Mom. It's great, isn't it?" I said as we made it to my bike. He smiled as his eyes scanned the bike.

"Yeah it's a beauty. Maybe one day I could ride it......" He trailed off, obviously waiting for my answer. I saw Rosalie push out a little puff of air with a murderous look on her face. I just lifted one eyebrow then laughed.

"I don't know if that would cool with your girlfriend. She looks more dangerous than the bike."Emmett laughed again and then nodded.

"You're probably right. But yeah I better be going. But I'll see you 'round. Later Bella." He said as he turned around and made his way toward his family who were all watching him curiously, except for Rosalie. I laughed to myself as I put on my jacket, gloves and helmet and started my bike. I revved the engine a bit for effect and then burned rubber. I didn't even glance back to see if Edward had noticed, but I was pretty sure he had.

**EPOV**

I watched as Emmett helped Bella and spoke to her at her motorcycle. We all had a wary ear on the conversation, wondering what Emmett would possibly want to talk to her about. Obviously it had to do with her motorcycle. I rolled my eyes at this and then just watched Bella's reaction to him. She was quite kind, very polite and funny. She was observant too, noticing Rosalie's anger toward her almost immediately.

After she said her goodbye, she zoomed out of the parking lot and I felt like I wanted to follow her. She may have been strong willed, but she could get hurt and I didn't know why but I felt very protective of her. As Emmett made his way to us, with a smirk on his face, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"That wasn't hard at all. She's so nice and cute." I heard Rosalie hiss at those words. Emmett went to her and put his arm around her.

"Chill babe, I'm kidding. No one is more beautiful then you. Anyway Edward, why were you harassing her?" At this I turned and got into the car. They all followed quickly and waited for my answer. Emmett wasn't going to let this go, I could tell.

"Thanks so much Jasper. What did you tell him?" I asked as I sped down the road. Jasper shrugged.

"Why don't you tell all of us what happened and clear this up. I'd rather like to hear your side of the story." He said very calmly.

"What story? What's going on? I definitely know it has something to do with that girl Bella, but I want to know what it is. Edward, spill." I sighed, I could hear all their thoughts pushing me to speak, so finally I did.

"Well, when I first saw her, I was physically attracted to her. It was strange, I've never seen anyone like her before. And she intrigued me, because as hard as I tried, I couldn't read her mind." I heard the sharp intakes of breath.

"You couldn't read her mind? But that's......." Alice's voice trailed off in thought. I nodded.

"I know, and so for that, she had piqued my interest. But then.....I caught her scent." I waited for that to sink in.

"What was wrong with her scent? I smelled her and she smelled fine to me. Delicious as always, but fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." Emmett said. Then he took in a breath as he realized something.

"Wait Edward, did she smell different to you? Even more tantalizing then the average human?" I nodded ever so slightly and Emmett gasped. They all looked at Emmett.

"I've encountered that, only once though, but I wasn't strong enough to resist. Its like the ultimate bloodlust. It makes you crazy and you can't resist. It drags you in and makes everything you've ever known disappear. How did you resist it Edward?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"I fought very hard. It was difficult. She could see my hostility and I made her uncomfortable. She even asked the teacher to trade seats, but she was not granted this request, so she left. She yelled at the teacher for not seeing how I was staring at her and was sent to the office for it. I felt awful afterwards." The entire car was silent as I pulled up to our home. Then finally Rosalie spoke.

"Well Edward, I suggest you go hunting tonight, if you even want a chance to survive going back to school tomorrow. You know what this would mean for all of us...if you slipped." She said. I nodded.

"Yes. I will make sure that I am prepared next time." They all nodded and went into the house. I just sat there for a moment and thought. Tomorrow I would rectify this, defintely.

* * *

**Good, Bad, so, so? What do you guys think? I know that alot of it is based on the actual book, but from a different perspeective of Bella. She's more confident and this draws people to her. I hope this is good, it took forever to write it so perfectly. Give me ur feedback. LUVES *Teddybeargurl***

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Fresh Start

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**I've encountered that, only once though, but I wasn't strong enough to resist. Its like the ultimate bloodlust. It makes you crazy and you can't resist. It drags you in and makes everything you've ever known disappear. How did you resist it Edward?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.**_

_**"I fought very hard. It was difficult. She could see my hostility and I made her uncomfortable. She even asked the teacher to trade seats, but she was not granted this request, so she left. She yelled at the teacher for not seeing how I was staring at her and was sent to the office for it. I felt awful afterwards." The entire car was silent as I pulled up to our home. Then finally Rosalie spoke.**_

_**"Well Edward, I suggest you go hunting tonight, if you even want a chance to survive going back to school tomorrow. You know what this would mean for all of us...if you slipped." She said. I nodded.**_

_**"Yes. I will make sure that I am prepared next time." They all nodded and went into the house. I just sat there for a moment and thought. Tomorrow I would rectify this, definitely.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 2: Fresh Start**

**EPOV**

The next morning I was refreshed and less hungry. I had gone hunting the night before and I felt confident enough that I could handle speaking to Bella as a civilized person. Hopefully I'd be able to rectify things with her and maybe become her friend. But obviously I couldn't be absolutely sure about what would happen because I couldn't read her mind.

As I got to school, I scanned the parking lot quickly to see if she was there. She wasn't yet. I parked and let the others out so that I could wait for her. I was slightly anxious as I heard the rumble of the motorcycle coming toward school. As she pulled in, I watched her and waited. She took off her helmet and lightly shook out her hair, which was straight today. Her scent was so potent to me that it drifted over to me and I sniffed. Delicious, but I could handle it this time.

Today she was wearing a black hoodie with white skinny jeans and black flats. She was also wearing a silver chain with a small diamond 'B' pendent on it. She looked very simple but pretty as always. I took a deep breath as she began to walk toward the school. I went to intercept her as she walked up to the front steps.

"Hello." I said. She stopped and turned toward me. She squinted at me as if she didn't trust herself speaking to me. I tried to make her feel comfortable. He scent was strong, but now that I knew what to expect, it was bearable. I spoke again.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I don't think we had a chance to meet yesterday. You're Bella right?" I looked at her. She took in my tone and my face and then she spoke.

"Yes I am."She said. Her tone was polite, but I could tell she didn't want to speak to me. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Well, how are you finding Forks and your classes?" I moved to stand beside her as I asked this. She began to walk into the school but I was right beside her the entire time. She lifted one eyebrow before she answered.

"Well Forks is okay, I don't really like the wet and cold, but I think I can live with it. And all my classes, except one, are alright." She said. I could hear the subtle undercurrent of meaning in her words. She obviously meant biology. I sighed.

"And that was partly why I wanted to talk to you today. I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you yesterday. It had nothing to do with you. I had been feeling.... nauseous the whole day due to the quick breakfast I had had and I guess it was starting to show by biology. I'm sorry if I made you think it was because of you." I said. I genuinely felt bad about it and I think she saw that.

"You really freaked me out. I thought you were acting that way because of....me." She said. I heard something behind her words when she said that, but I didn't know what it was.

"It wasn't you and I'm sorry that I freaked you out. Please forgive me." I looked at her imploringly. She smiled a little.

"Okay, you're forgiven. But a piece of advice for next time, if you feel nauseous, just go home."I smiled at her and I heard her sharp intake of breath. She blinked a few times and shook her head lightly.

"Well I guess because you acted so rudely toward me, you're going to have to make it up to me." She said while giving a small mischievous smile as she walked toward the door of her class. I furrowed my brow.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"You figure it out." And with that parting note, she walked into her class just as the bell rang. As I walked to class, I thought about what I could do to make it up to her. I obviously needed to find out more about her before I could do anything that would please her. As I got to my class and sat down, I began to tune into anything that was going on in Bella's class that involved her. That's when I heard her speaking to her friend Jessica.

**BPOV**

As I walked to my seat beside Jessica, I was slightly dazed. I hadn't expected to be mesmerized by his deep smooth voice, his dazzling smile and those beautiful golden brown eyes. And then I realized something, his eyes had been coal black yesterday and then today they were golden brown. Hmmm....did he wear contacts? That was something I'd need to find out.

As I sat down, Jessica kept smiling at me. She was creeping me out the way she was doing it so I turned to her.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"Oh you know what. You and Edward Cullen. Tell me everything." I sighed. Of course that's what she wanted to know.

"Well you heard about what happened yesterday right?" She nodded.

"Well, he just came up today, formally introduced himself and apologized for it." I said. She looked me over and then smiled.

"He got you with his 'look', didn't he?" She asked. I looked at her.

"What look?" She smiled even bigger.

"Oh don't give me that. You know, the 'look' where he smiles at you and totally makes you forget what you were saying. You walked in here looking all dazed, so I know he pulled it out on you. It's what he uses to get whatever he wants from people. It even works on adults, especially women. So I know that he didn't just apologize and you forgave him. So tell me now, word for word what was said." I shook my head lightly and leaned into Jessica. I knew she wouldn't stop pestering me until I told her, so I gave in.

"Okay, so I was coming into the school and he kind of stopped me and introduced himself and asked me if I was Bella. I gave him a look over and then said yes. I didn't give him any more information, and it was obvious by my body language that I was telling him to get lost, but he walked me into the school. He started asking me how I was liking Forks and all my classes. I told him that Forks was fine and that only one of my classes was not so good. I was hinting to him that it was biology, and he picked it up pretty quick. He started apologizing and explaining his behaviour yesterday. He looked really sincere, so I told him I forgave him. That's when I guess he did the 'look' and I was kinda caught off guard. I told him that because he acted so rudely, he had to make it up to me. He asked me what he had to do, but I told him he had to figure it out. That's when I walked into class." I took a breath as I saw Jessica process all this.

"So what are you gonna make him do? Take you out?" She said this kind of rudely. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not going to use him for a date. I want......something original. Not a date, or candy and flowers. I want him to actually think of something, use his brain you know. He's obviously not the average guy, so I don't want the average gift from him." I said.

"Do you want him to get you something expensive?" Jessica asked.

"No, just something thoughtful, that's all." Jessica nodded at this and then smiled.

"Well, I guess we have to wait and see what his present will be won't we?" Jessica said. I smiled and then turned toward my English teacher. He was speaking about Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, as I took out my notebook, and started taking notes.

But even as I listened to my teacher drone on about Helena and Lysander, I couldn't help thinking about Edward and how one day he could be this really mean jerk and then the next he could be a really nice person. Which was the real him? I knew that if I was ever going to get any peace of mind, I needed to find out.

Both of my morning classes were uneventful, so I felt relieved when the bell rang for lunch. I made my way toward the rows of food. I wasn't really that hungry so I reached over to pick up an apple.

"Hey." A smooth deep voice said. The voice surprised me and I knocked over the apple I was about to pick up. It didn't hit the ground because Edward lightly hit it with his foot and caught it. He handed it to me. I took it hesitantly.

"Thanks." I said as I walked past him to the beverages section.

"Not hungry today?" He asked. He was right behind me, I could feel his presence.

"No not really. Aren't you hungry?" He pursed his lips at my words.

"I'm.......kind of on a special diet. But why aren`t you hungry today?" At this I turned to him.

"So are we going to play 20 questions now?" I lifted one eyebrow at him in annoyance. I didn't really feel like having a pointless conversation with him.

"20 questions?" He looked genuinely confused. I turned away and moved toward the milk.

"You know, you ask me a question and I ask you a question, until we've both asked each other 20 questions....." I didn't know why I was explaining this to him, but I was. He laughed. It was like listening to music playing.

"Do _you _want to play 20 questions?"He asked. I smiled slightly, he was mocking me.

"Maybe......how about you tell me something about yourself." I picked up a carton of chocolate milk.

"What do you want to know?" He said. I turned back to him.

"Do you wear contacts?" He stiffened a little at my question. Why would he do that? It was innocent enough.

"Why would you ask that?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Because yesterday, your eyes were coal black and now they're like.....golden brown." I said as I gazed into his eyes. He looked away before he answered.

"No I don't. Now my turn." He didn't let me comment before he asked his question.

"You said this morning that you didn't like the wet and cold of Forks, so why move here then?"He asked. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't really want to tell him _all _my reasons for wanting to leave Phoenix, so I only told him the basic reason.

"Well my step dad and my mom wanted to go on the road and I didn't really feel like I wanted to be dragged around the country, being uprooted all the time during my Junior year, so I opted to stay with my dad." I said this, trying not to remember the other reason I'd wanted to move to Forks. I think he saw my discomfort as I struggled with my thoughts, and questioned it.

"What is it?" I looked at him for a moment before I began to walk to a table. He led me to an empty table and pulled out my chair. I sat down and tried to act normal.

"What?" I asked. He stared at me.

"You looked.....sad for a moment. Do you miss Phoenix?" I shook my head at his question.

"Do you miss your mom? Are you unhappy?" I shook my head again.

"No, it's.......complicated." I said. He looked at me for a second before he dropped the subject.

"Okay then, it's your turn to ask me something." My eyes brightened a little at this.

"Why don't you date girls around here?"I asked as I took a bite from my apple. I saw him think about his answer.

"Well I guess it's because I've never met a girl who wasn't predictable. All the girls around here are so easy to read, that they didn't pique my curiosity. And also none of them really caught my eye." He looked down at me, with a grin playing across his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, your turn." I said. He thought about his question carefully before he asked it.

"How is it that you are the way you are?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"I don't follow." He sighed and asked his question differently.

"Well how is it that you, who are new and should be timid and afraid, are so confident and sure of yourself?" I thought about this for a moment.

"Well I like......control. It helps me be confident and unafraid, because I think if I can control things around me, then I should never be afraid." I saw him think about that for a second.

"Interesting." He watched me for a moment as I ate my apple.

"Do you have any kind of hobbies?" He asked. I was about to answer when the bell for the end of lunch interrupted me.

"Well....." I stopped myself. It was kind of embarrassing. I know he saw the blush creep up my cheeks as he heard me falter.

"What?" He looked at me.

"It's kind of embarrassing." I said as we began to walk toward biology. I hadn't noticed but a lot of people were starring at us.

"Don't worry, I won't laugh or tease you. Promise." He looked at me intensely with that golden gaze and I almost lost my train of thought. I shook my head and looked away.

"Well, I dance. Ballet actually. I used to take lessons when I was younger, but I quit after a while. But a couple of years ago, I picked it up again. It's one of the few things that people are shocked to learn about me." I waited to hear his comment but he was just gazing at me. I took in a deep breath as we made it to our seats in biology. I looked at him intently and then he spoke.

"Hmm...that's not surprising. I can sort of tell by the way you move and hold yourself. It's graceful, like a gazelle." At these words, I really blushed. No one had ever said that I was graceful, or compared me to a gazelle for that matter.

"Well do you have any hobbies?" I asked in a whisper. He was still staring intently at me. I noticed that he shifted uncomfortably at my question. What was going on with him? Why were the simplest questions making him antsy?

"Um....hunting." He said in a whisper.

"Oh, what do you hunt?" And before he could answer Mr. Banner walked into the class. He glared at me and I smiled back at him sweetly. He huffed in front of the class and then began his lesson. I looked back at Edward, waiting for his answer.

"Well, what do you hunt?"He looked at me uncomfortably and then put a finger to his lips as if to say be quiet. I furrowed my brow and then turned toward Mr. Banner. Obviously Edward wasn't going to answer my question during class, so I guess I was stuck with listening to Mr. Banner.

**EPOV**

I looked over at Bella in my peripheral vision. She had her arms crossed and she looked slightly frustrated. I had almost revealed a little too much about myself to her, it was unnerving how easily I was speaking to her. I hadn't realized that she was so observant, noticing the change in my eye colour from yesterday. It made me smile a little as well, to know that she had been watching me that intently to have noticed that.

I knew that if I was going to keep this tentative friendship going I'd need to start lying to her. I didn't relish in the fact that I was going to have to start lying to her face, but it was necessary if I was going to keep speaking to her.

At the end of class, I didn't say anything to her as I walked her to the gym. Right before she left me, she turned to me with startlingly bright eyes.

"Edward, promise me something okay?" I looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but promise me that we'll always be honest with each other. Because I don't.....I mean, I _can't _have people lying to me. Promise me okay?" I was shocked that she had asked for the one thing that I had planned to stop giving her. I fought with myself mentally and then realized as I looked at her biting her lip lightly that I had to grant her this one request. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't say no to her. I reached over and stroked her face very lightly.

"Okay, I promise." My words soothed her enough that she smiled before she left my side, but I had seen something so raw in her eyes, as she had asked me to be honest, that I couldn't have said no.

As my last class was History, I made sure that kept a wary ear on the teacher's thoughts. She liked to ask random questions, so I always had to be alert.

By the end of the day, I was anxious to see Bella again, her smile, her eyes and even to hear her voice. It was strange that I was growing so attached to her in such a short amount of time. It was partly due to the fact that I had to speak to her to get to know her; I couldn't just read her mind like I did everyone else. And the other part was that she was more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen in my life, mortal or immortal.

As I saw her leave the gym, my face lighted up and so did hers as she caught sight of me. I walked over to her. She smiled up at me. I began to walk with her to her bike.

"How was class?" I asked easily. She grimaced. I laughed at the face she pulled.

"Was it that bad?" I asked. She sighed.

"Worse. I'm horrible at gym."She said as we made our way across the parking lot. I could hear the others thoughts about me as I walked with her. I paid them no mind.

"That's hard to believe, considering you're a dancer." We had reached her bike and she was shuffling in her bag for her keys.

"Well dancing and hitting a volleyball isn't the same thing." She said as she dropped her keys. We both bent down to pick them up and our hands touched. I pulled away quickly as I heard her gasp. She stood up and looked at me.

"Your hand is so cold."She looked at me intensely and I smiled tightly at her.

"Yea, my last class was freezing. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." And without a backward glance I walked toward the others and the Volvo. No one said anything to me as I drove home. I quickly went up to my room and closed my door to think. I shouldn't have let Bella touch me, that was a mistake. She was too observant and smart for her own good.

I needed to know what she was thinking. I needed to know about what she thought had happened. But how was I going to find that out? I needed to see her, watch her but not let her see me. I waited anxiously for it to get darker. At twilight, I knew it would be safe. I opened my window and jumped out. I landed quietly on the ground below and began to run. I ran swiftly and followed Bella's scent from school to her home. It took less than two minutes.

I looked around and then swiftly climbed up the tree at her windowsill. I looked in to see her in a pair of large gray sweatpants and a small dark blue tank top. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail and was sitting on her bed, rummaging through a box.

I saw her pull out a tattered pair of blue ballet shoes. They were falling apart as she held them. I heard her sigh, stroke them affectionately and then mutter to herself.

"I guess _I'm_ not going to be dancing for a while, especially not in these." She said to herself. She laid the shoes lightly in the box, closed it and then put the box in her closet. Then I saw her take out another box. She moved over to the bed and then opened it up. This box was full of letters and pictures.

Bella looked at one of the photos, which seemed to be a picture of a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. I watched as her face crumpled at the sight of the picture and she threw the picture back into the box. She slammed the box lid down hard and then got up. I could tell she was upset, her eyes were filled tears as she reached for her garbage can and hurled the box into it. She was breathing hard as she sat down on the floor, her back leaning against her bed. The tears were flowing freely down her face, and I could tell that this young man had caused her a great amount of pain.

Something fierce rolled up inside me as I saw the tears and pain on Bella's face. I wanted to go and hurt the boy who had caused her so much pain. I wanted to also go and comfort Bella, but I knew I couldn't do that. I waited as her silent sobs ceased and she got back up on her bed. She lay down, looking up at the ceiling and then slowly I saw her drift off to sleep.

I crept into her room quickly and silently then and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in sleep. She lay quite still for the longest time before she began to toss and turn. She began to whisper in her sleep, first incoherently, and then she began speaking clearly.

I listened, all the while knowing this was wrong, but unable to pull myself away until finally I heard her call out my name. She whispered it very softly at first, but then she said it again very clearly.

"Edward......"She said in her sleep. She gripped her sheets tighter and then suddenly her eyes opened. She looked right at me and then as she looked away and reached for her light, I dashed out the window. I was still close enough that I could see her, but she couldn't see me. I saw her sigh and look around. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It was just a dream Bella. A dream about..... Edward Cullen. Oh God....."I heard her tell herself as she fell back on her pillows, looking a little angry and embarrassed with herself. She sighed again, rolled over and soon, she was back to sleep.

She started muttering again, but this time she was saying more things about me.

"....black then golden eyes.......dazzling smile.......beautiful hair......songlike voice.........cold hands........Edward........" I listened as she spoke about me in her sleep. It was strange hearing what she saw in me.

As the first rays of light hit the sky, I knew I had to leave. I moved toward her window, but gave her one last fleeting look before I jumped down and went home to get ready for a new day. I didn't know what it was that was drawing me to Bella, but obviously whatever it was, was drawing her to me as well. I couldn't get enough of her; she was so mysterious to me. And I knew that I couldn't, _wouldn't_ let anything happen to her, because I knew that would devastate me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so guys, here is the next chapter in my version of Twilight. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I really had to think about how I would show the rationality behind Edward's stalking. Now I've seen all the story alerts, I really want all those people who added me to their story alert to give me reviews!!! Honest reviews that will make me question my writing. Special shoutouts to *benthedorklord*, who really made me question my writing, which i hope is better now and *TriGemini*, *G-Faerie08* and *saynomore15*. Thanx for the reviews guys XOXOX LUVES Teddybeargurl**

* * *


	3. Surprise

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_**She started muttering again, but this time she was saying more things about me.**_

_**"....black then golden eyes.......dazzling smile.......beautiful hair......songlike voice.........cold hands........Edward........" I listened as she spoke about me in her sleep. It was strange hearing what she saw in me. **_

_**As the first rays of light hit the sky, I knew I had to leave. I moved toward her window, but gave her one last fleeting look before I jumped down and went home to get ready for a new day. I didn't know what it was that was drawing me to Bella, but obviously whatever it was, was drawing her to me as well. I couldn't get enough of her; she was so mysterious to me. And I knew that I couldn't, wouldn't let anything happen to her, because I knew that would devastate me. **_

**Author's Note:**_ Okay guys. I took alot of time to really think of this chapter and to start the developing of the plot. *mikenewtonisabadass* thanx for pushing me away from making this into a twilight 2. Special thanx to: *VanessaHW*, *TriGemini*, *Romance4ever*, *lilisle* and *anothertwilither*. I really took ur reviews to heart. Now read my lovlies and tell me what you think. THANX XOXOX *Teddybeargurl*_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how fast the days were going. It had been a little over a week since I'd started school in Forks and I was becoming used to the rainy weather. It made me have an excuse to wear my boots whenever I wanted, which was fun. But the best part of Forks (in my opinion) was Edward.

We'd been spending everyday together since we started talking. I'd been throwing subtle hints his way about taking me out, but as sharp as he was he never picked up on them, or chose to not pick up on them. I was tired of waiting.

So at lunch on Friday, I decided I was going to take control. When I sat down with him at lunch, I got straight to the point. I turned to look at him as I took a bite from my pizza.

"Edward, you want to go to a movie tomorrow? I heard there 's some silly comedy playing and I love a good laugh." I waited with my heart pounding in my chest to hear his answer. His face was completely blank so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked at me and then answered.

"Well, I kind of had plans for this weekend....." He trailed off. I felt a sharp stab in my chest for one second before I answered.

"Oh ok, maybe next weekend." I turned back to my food, hating the sharp pain that was shooting through my chest. I hated being rejected. I began to take deep breaths, trying to will the pain away without it showing on my face.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked. I saw his hand reach for mine, but then stop and return to its place by his side. I fixed my face and turned and smiled at him.

"Yea, I'm fine. You have plans this weekend, that's cool. Maybe we can hang out some other time."I didn't want him to see how much it had hurt me, so I stuck my tongue out at him to be silly. He smiled a little and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"So Bella, tell me about Phoenix. What was it like there?" I thought for a moment, trying to sift through all the memories I had there.

"It was nice. It was always hot and sunny because it barely ever rained. My high school was.......Hmm, how do I explain this?" I thought for a moment before I continued.

"You know how in movies the high school always has like a group of cheerleaders who are the most popular and they all date guys who are jocks and are popular too?" Edward nodded.

"Well that was my school, the only difference was I wasn't a part of that group of girls, even though I'm sure everyone here wouldn't believe that." Edward smiled.

"Yea, you're right about that. But why weren't you a part of those girls?" I smiled.

"Because Lindsay, the head cheerleader a.k.a. the queen bee of all the popular girls, was afraid of me." Edward looked surprised.

"Afraid? What did you do to her to make her afraid of you?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. See, she was afraid that I would overthrow her as queen bee, so her goal was to make my life a living hell. But, the funny thing is, all the things she did to me didn't bother me because I didn't care. She wasn't worth my time or energy, so eventually, because it wasn't affecting me, she got bored with me and left me alone. And then I moved out here." Edward thought about that for a moment.

"Is that all? You didn't do anything to make her angry with you?" He asked. Of course there was Mark, but Edward didn't need to know that.

"No." I think he saw the flicker of the lie in my face because his eyes grew hard.

"Bella." He said a little sternly.

"What?" I asked innocently. I didn't want him to ask me to tell the truth.

"You're lying. I could see it on your face, and we promised each other that we would always tell the truth." I bit my lip because I knew he was right. I sighed and then told part of the truth.

"Well she also didn't like me, because of an 'incident' that happened with some other people. It's kind of hard to talk about." He looked me over as the bell rang. He didn't ask me anymore about it but I could tell he wanted to. He also looked a little angry. Why was he always so curious to know everything about me?

When we got to class, we sat down and didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence spreading between us because of the fact that I wasn't being completely open about this subject. But this was something that I had talked to no one about ever. I couldn't just tell Edward, a guy I'd met a week ago, about it. He didn't need to know every single little detail about me, especially not about my ex, Mark, that was forbidden territory. The entire class we were silent. We were even silent as he walked me to my gym class. He gave me a tight smile and then left. I felt bereft; I didn't think he would have been so angry over the fact that I hadn't explained myself completely.

In gym class I was totally out of it. I didn't even feel it when the tennis ball hit me on my arm. I continued this way all through class, wondering why Edward was so mad until the bell rang. I changed with lightning quick speed and was waiting for him at the gym doors. When I saw him coming I walked over to him, before he made it to me. I looked up at him. His golden eyes still looked a little angry. I sighed.

"Edward are you mad at me? Because if you are, I'm sorry. The stuff you were asking me to explain is a touchy subject for me and I didn't really feel comfortable talking about it, so don't be mad okay?" I tried to make a sad puppy dog face at him, and I saw him shake his head and smile at me.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel guilty over the fact that you didn't want to tell me. It's your business, so when you do want to tell me, I'm here, ready to listen okay?" I smiled and nodded. We walked out to the parking lot. It was pouring rain as we made our way to the outer doors. I scowled because I hadn't brought an umbrella. But of course Edward had one that he whipped out and covered both of us with when he led me to my bike. I saw him frown as I picked up my wet helmet.

"What?" I asked. He looked at my questioning gaze.

"I don't think it's really safe for you to be driving that in the rain." I rolled my eyes and put on my helmet.

"Are you my father? Live a little. And anyway, I've driven a motorcycle through worse weather so don't worry." He was still frowning as I moved over to my bike. He quickly grabbed my arm. I turned, a little agitated that he wouldn't let me ride my own motorcycle, like this was my first time riding it.

"Edward, it's really ok. I promise to take _extra_ care during the five minute ride it'll take me to get home." I said, putting extra emphasis on the word extra. He still looked worried and he hadn't let go of my arm. I knew I needed to do something quick.

"Edward, you're hurting me...." I said quietly. He wasn't really, I just wanted him to let go. And he did, as soon as I said it and looked at me more clearly.

"How about I give you a ride home and later you come get your bike?" He looked at me imploringly. I gazed at him, and then came up with an idea. I already had my jacket and my helmet on, all I had to do was get on the bike, turn on the ignition and drive away. He wouldn't be able to do anything after that. So I reached over and turned on the bike, then I swiftly took off my helmet and moved closer to him. He stiffened slightly and backed up a centimetre. I smiled; this is exactly what I wanted.

"Edward, I'll be fine....promise." I said with a sultry voice. Then I smiled and quick as a flash, I moved close and kissed him. It was a quick kiss that sent fire flowing through me even though his lips were ice cold. He smelled delicious, almost too much for me to stop kissing him, but all I wanted was for him to be stunned long enough so I could get away. So I pulled back, quickly turned and put on my helmet. I jumped on my bike, revved the engine and shot off down the street. I looked in my side mirror to see his stunned, slightly happy expression and laughed to myself that my kiss had frozen him on the spot.

**EPOV**

I was shocked. Bella had kissed me and then jumped on her bike. She had felt so warm against my lips, so wonderfully soft. I smiled a little at how devious she was, using her kiss to get her way. I was still standing still, looking after where she'd driven off, when Emmett came up to me laughing.

"So is that how you handle things? She barely had to work to get on that bike. That was hilarious!" He said as he pulled me toward the car. I sighed.

"I know. That was bad wasn't it?" Emmett laughed again.

"No that was funny. Not being able to read her thoughts must make it hard for you to control her eh? Or to know when she's going to do something unpredictable?" I sighed again as Emmett's words sunk in. He was right. He just kept on laughing as we got to the others.

"Don't feel bad, women always know what to do to get their way. Don't worry Edward , stronger men then you have tried and failed, trying to control their women." I moved forward, not even looking at Jasper's laughing face as I got into the driver's seat of the Volvo.

I knew that even though Bella had gotten away from me today by pulling that stunt, I wouldn't let her get away with it again, especially tomorrow. I had been thinking all last week of what I would get her for a gift and I finally had come up with something that I knew she'd like. It was a surprise and I had totally led her to believe that I was doing something tomorrow but that was not the case. I just didn't want her to know about my plans for her.

As I spent the rest of the evening hunting, I was more in control of myself so I was able to go to Bella's room that night. This time when I went in, I looked around her room. I saw all the pictures on her bulletin board, her notebook and textbooks, her dresser and all her novelty items. She had a dartboard on her ceiling above her bed. The darts were stuck behind her headboard and a few darts were sticking in the dartboard already very close to the pinpoint. She also had a snow globe with a ballerina inside dancing on a snowy hill. Her bedspread was dark blue with gold lining and her pillows were all blue and gold.

I moved closer to look at a few pictures. I looked at a picture of her when she was a little girl with dark curly hair. There was also one of her with her father and her mother (I assumed). Bella looked about three years old. Finally there were many pictures of her with her friends. Her hair had obviously changed constantly through the years, with pictures of her having short black hair with long bangs, others with short curly red hair, some with medium length blond hair and finally long light brown hair in the rest of the pictures. Obviously she had gone back to her natural color because her hair now was the same color as her hair when she was three; the only exception was that bright red streak she had in her bangs.

It was obvious that she liked to reinvent herself and she had done that throughout the years, but maybe now she was sticking to being herself that's why she changed her hair to her natural color. I looked over some of her trophies and certificates. It was obvious she was smart and had a talent for dancing, which was what her trophies were for. She had also never let on that she was a bookworm, as I looked over her large collection of books. I went through the authors: _Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Emily Dickenson, Jane Austen, Herman Melville, Hans Christen Anderson, Lewis Carroll, Jules Verne, J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, J.K. Rowling, and Stephanie Meyer.... _She obviously was an avid reader, and she liked the classics.

I moved over to her dresser one last time as I saw the glimmer of the first rays of the sun. I picked up her cell phone and flipped it open. I dialled my number in her phone and called it. My phone rang and I saved her number into my contacts. Then I erased her phone so she wouldn't know I used it to call mine and then flipped it close and laid it back down. I moved over to the window and smiled as I saw her rollover and heard her whisper my name. I had learned much about Bella in this short time that I had looked around her room and I wondered if I'd ever be invited here. I hoped so because I had so many questions that I wanted to ask her about why she dyed her hair so much.

As I ran home and waited for a proper hour to call her and surprise her, I was anxious. I didn't know if she would want to go out or if she made plans with someone else. But I'd make sure I called early so that she would be able to make time for me.

At around 10:30, I couldn't wait any longer. I moved over to my cell phone, blocked my number and then called her. It rung three times before she answered it.

"Hello?" She had a little edge to her voice, like she had only woken up a little while ago. I smiled.

"Bella?" I heard her intake of breath at my voice.

"Edward? How did you get my number?" She asked. I could hear her shuffling around.

"I have my ways. Anyway the reason I called was to tell you that I'm paying my dues today." I heard nothing but her breath on the phone after I said this.

"Edward, my brain is still frazzled from just waking up, can you say that in plain English please?" I laughed. I heard her grumble a little, she was obviously not a morning person.

"I mean that I want to make it up to you today, for being so rude the first time we met. Remember you said I owed you." I said. I listened to her shuffle around a little more.

"Really? Today? But I thought you had plans today?" I heard a little sadness in her tone.

"No I just said that so you wouldn't know I had a surprise planned for you today. So do you want it today? Or maybe you're too _frazzled_......." I said, teasing her.

"No, I want it today!"I laughed at how eager she sounded.

"Okay, well be ready for me at 5 tonight. Oh and dress up a little, I want you to look pretty." I said. I heard her snort.

"You say that like I don't always look pretty. Anyway, I'm going to look more than just pretty. I'm gonna knock your socks off, so be ready." She said. I could just see her smirking face in my mind's eye.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. I'll see you at 5. Bye." I heard her say bye before I hung up. Tonight was going to be interesting.

I got to Bella's at exactly 5, so when I knocked on the door, she opened it right away. My breath caught as I looked at her. She was wearing a simple black dress which hugged her curves lightly, had a deep v-neck and then floated away from her body at her hips. It was short, only reaching her mid-knee, and the rest of her long shapely legs were uncovered and her feet were slipped in simple black stiletto heels. She was wearing her diamond encrusted B necklace and a pair of diamond encrusted hoop earrings. She had her hair swept in silky waves flowing down her shoulders and her makeup was light but flawless. She looked like an angel.

I saw her smile as she looked up at me and then quickly grabbed her coat. She went inside quickly and I listened as she said goodbye to her father.

"Okay my ride is here. Bye Dad." I heard her kiss his cheek but I also heard his thoughts, knowing he was about to question her.

"Bells, wait a second, where are you going?" Her father asked. I remember his name being Charlie.

"I don't know Dad it's kind of a surprise." I heard the impatience in her voice.

" Well Bells, do you have your cell on you? Do you have your keys? All that you need....." Bella interrupted him.

"Dad, I have everything. Stop worrying, remember I'm a master in self-defence and karate, no one's going to hurt me." He sighed.

"Okay Bells have fun. Oh, and you look beautiful." I heard Bella move toward the door.

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you later." And then she was at the door, pulling it closed and locking it. She slipped her key into a tiny clutch and then moved beside me. We began to walk to my car.

"You look so........ I don't even think there is a word in the English language that can describe how you look right now." She beamed. I opened her door for her as we got to the car.

"I knocked your socks off didn't I?" She said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Yea they're halfway to Port Angeles right now." I said. She laughed and got into the car and I closed the door. I walked over to my side of the car and got in. I turned on the car and began to drive quickly. We had a bit of driving to do, plus I liked the speed.

"So where are we going?" She asked. I could see she was anxious.

"It's a surprise. You need to be patient." I said soothingly. She sighed and then sat there quietly. She moved over and turned on the radio, the soft music calmed her down as we slowly got closer to Seattle. Finally when we were close, I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a box. It was rectangular and had a bow on it. I handed it to Bella. She smiled and then opened it.

"Tickets?" She asked. I smiled.

"Can you please look at them before you judge?" She rolled her eyes and then looked at the tickets. I saw her eyes begin to widen.

"The Nutcracker? You got us tickets to see the Nutcracker? I can't believe you remembered that that is my most favourite ballet of all time." She smiled. I moved into a parking space and turned to her.

"I remember everything you say. Now, if we want to make the show we'd better get in there." I smiled and she beamed back at me, as we got out and went into the show.

**BPOV**

After the show was over and we got into the car, I just sat there. It was like my eyes were glued open and the shadows of what I had seen were still dancing in front of my eyes.

"It was so amazing. How they move, the beauty and simplicity of it......I wish I could dance like that. It was so beautiful, thank you for this Edward."I said as we drove back. He smiled. I felt ecstatically happy and I couldn't believe this perfect night happened with such a perfect guy.

The entire way back I was in silent awe and it was alright. I knew that the night was ending too soon as we pulled up in front of my house. I turned toward him and smiled.

"I still have one more surprise for you." He said as he reached into the back seat this time and pulled out a larger box. It was silver with a pink sash on it. It looked almost like a shoe box, but it was almost too small for that. I took the box from him and opened it.

I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes as I looked at the beautiful pair of dark blue ballet slippers he had gotten me. They were silky and smooth and the sash had my name printed on it, in silver. I stroked it lightly and bit my lip as I held back the tears. I could barely speak as I looked up at him.

"How......?" I couldn't even voice my question as he shrugged and answered.

"Well, you said you hadn't danced in a while and I wondered why that was, so I thought maybe it was because you didn't have a pair of slippers, and even if you did at least you'd have a pair that whenever you danced in them would remind you of me." I smiled up at him and knew I would never be able to tell him how much this meant to me, I could only show him. So I moved the shoes to the side and pressed closer to him to kiss him, but he pulled back.

I blinked. Why was he pulling away from me? I moved even closer and tried to press my lips to his but he pushed me away. I moved back into my seat and sat frozen with shock. Edward looked uncomfortable as I looked at him with angry eyes.

"Are you serious? You're not going to kiss me?" I was shaking my head in disbelief. I could see Edward struggling with his words as he tried to explain it to me.

"Bella I just don't think that would be a good idea...." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Save it Edward." And with that I took my things and his present and got out of the car. He followed after me quickly.

"Bella, you don't understand...." I turned on him, livid.

"Well then explain it to me Edward. Explain to me why it's _so_ hard for you to be close to me. You think I don't notice that you don't like being too close to me? That anytime I get close to you, you pull away? That you don't want to hold my hand, let alone kiss me? I notice, and it hurts. And maybe it's because of the whole cold skin thing that you have going on, but I don't care. I just want to be close to you, is that so wrong?" I saw him stiffen as I said cold skin. He obviously didn't like me talking about that.

"You won't understand Bella. It's so hard for me....." I moved to stand in front of him.

"Well tell me something I can do to make it easier for you." He shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do." I heard the finality in his tone and it made me even angrier that he thought that I would just drop this. I was about to say something more, when my cell rang. I reached into my bag, thinking it was my dad and answered it angrily.

"I'm at the front door." I said, with anger dripping in my voice.

"Really Sweets, is that how you talk to me?" I stiffened. That voice, different yet so familiar. And the only one who ever called me Sweets was......

"Mark?" I said in a whisper. I saw Edward look at me and take in my face. He moved closer and looked at me with concern. I shook my head and turned away from him.

"The one and only Sweets. Surprised? I've been missing you." His voice sounded so musical, but still like him. I sighed in pain at the sound of it.

"Mark you can't just call me like this. It's too hard to hear your voice." I said. Pain was now saturating my whole body and I could feel Edward's eyes on my back, but I couldn't let him look at me.

"I'm sorry Sweets. But you know, old habits die hard." I sighed as I remembered all the nights he used to call me, every night that he called me.

"Don't call again okay?" My voice cracked a little as I said this.

"Oh Sweets, I don't think I can do that, but anyway sleep tight." And then the phone went dead. I took in three deep breaths and fixed my face before I turned to Edward. Worry was on his face. I smiled lightly.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward." I turned away and quickly went into my house. Luckily my dad had fallen asleep in front of the TV so he didn't question me about my date. As I got to my room, I shut my door and slid to the floor where I stood.

Mark, my ex-boyfriend, had called me tonight. What was he trying to do, kill me? I mean it hurt enough the last time I looked at his face, which was when I'd found a bunch of his letters and pictures in my closet here in Forks. His beautiful dark hair, those pale blue eyes......I shut my eyes at the tears that threatened. He couldn't do that to me, I'd given him everything I could when I was in Phoenix, my heart, my soul, my mind, even my body......and he had still been able to throw it away like it was nothing, shattering me into a thousand pieces. Pieces that took me a long time to pick up and put back together. And when I'd put it back together I became this, this confident girl who was pretending to be confident to hide her heart and keep people away at arm's length. My shield made sure that I could control what hurt me and what didn't, but with Mark, he could destroy that in seconds. And hearing his voice right now, had busted a big hole in my shield, right where my heart was.

The tears slid down my cheeks in hot waves and I sat on the floor of my room, my back pressed against the door for a really long time, until finally I got up and rolled into bed. I thought about how hard this was for me and wondered if this was how Edward felt and that's why he didn't want to be close to me. I instantly understood and knew if it was his reason, then I wouldn't push him to be close to me anymore. Anyway this is what happened when people got to close. I closed my eyes, slowly letting myself go into the darkness that was sleep because there, there was no pain and I was free to just be me, Bella.


	4. Growing

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward." I turned away and quickly went into my house. Luckily my dad had fallen asleep in front of the TV so he didn't question me about my date. As I got to my room, I shut my door and slid to the floor where I stood.**_

_**Mark, my ex-boyfriend, had called me tonight. What was he trying to do, kill me? I mean it hurt enough the last time I looked at his face, which was when I'd found a bunch of his letters and pictures in my closet here in Forks. His beautiful dark hair, those pale blue eyes......I shut my eyes at the tears that threatened. He couldn't do that to me, I'd given him everything I could when I was in Phoenix, my heart, my soul, my mind, even my body......and he had still been able to throw it away like it was nothing, shattering me into a thousand pieces. Pieces that took me a long time to pick up and put back together. And when I'd put it back together I became this, this confident girl who was pretending to be confident to hide her heart and keep people away at arm's length. My shield made sure that I could control what hurt me and what didn't, but with Mark, he could destroy that in seconds. And hearing his voice right now, had busted a big hole in my shield, right where my heart was.**_

_**The tears slid down my cheeks in hot waves and I sat on the floor of my room, my back pressed against the door for a really long time, until finally I got up and rolled into bed. I thought about how hard this was for me and wondered if this was how Edward felt and that's why he didn't want to be close to me. I instantly understood and knew if it was his reason, then I wouldn't push him to be close to me anymore. Anyway this is what happened when people got to close. I closed my eyes, slowly letting myself go into the darkness that was sleep because there, there was no pain and I was free to just be me, Bella.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 4: Growing**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella stiffened as she answered her phone. I moved toward her but she shook her head and turned away from me. I didn't like her reaction so I listened to her conversation. She was speaking to a male who had a smooth songlike voice..... I gasped as I realized she was speaking to a vampire. Their conversation was short but Bella obviously knew this vampire, she'd said his name was Mark after she had heard his voice.

She was speaking to him in a whispered voice, as if she didn't want me to hear what she was saying to him. Who was this vampire Mark? And what kind of connection did he have to Bella? As the line went dead, I saw her straighten up and then slowly turn to me with a fake smile on her lips. Her eyes looked clouded with pain and she spoke to me in an unnaturally calm tone.

"It's okay . I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward." She sounded so detached as she turned and quickly rushed into her house. I knew I wanted to go to her room and see her, but I had to get rid of the car first. So I quickly jumped into the car and drove it and parked it around the corner. I'd take it home after I made sure that Bella was alright.

When I got back to her room, she was sitting on the floor crying. I could feel my heart being squeezed as I saw her in pain. It took everything I had not to go in there and comfort her. I watched as she sat on the floor and cried her eyes out. What had this vampire done to her to make her cry like this? Then I thought back to a week ago, when she had looked at a picture of a young man with dark hair and blue eyes and had had a similar reaction to this one. This Mark was most likely the one from the picture, but in that picture Mark had looked mortal. I didn't think Bella knew what he had become and he'd obviously hurt her badly if she would start crying just from hearing his voice.

I watched as she crawled into her bed and clutched her pillows. She lay there closing her eyes, but the tears still flowed from underneath her lids. I waited until I heard her breathing slow down. I was sure she had fallen into a deep sleep, so I slipped into her room and moved over to her. I wanted so much to wrap my arms around her as I saw her struggle in her sleep. She continued to toss and turn, and then she started whispering.

"Mark......I can't love you anymore......you hurt me so much, oh God......." I felt my heart constrict more as I thought of her in pain. She had been in love with Mark and he had broken her heart. Her tossing got more violent and I knew that I had to do something. So I moved closer and lightly stroked her face very swiftly. She stilled almost instantly and then sighed. She smiled and then fell into an undisturbed sleep. I heard her whisper my name once as I sat down lightly on her bed.

I smiled a little as I lightly touched her hair. It was so hard to be close to her, but I realized that it was harder to be away from her. I had to try to be a little more understanding with her. If I could handle being near her in her room every night, then I thought I could handle her being near me physically. I had to at least try for her.

As the sun rose, I stayed close by until I knew I had to leave to take the car home. So I moved over and stroked her face one more time before I jumped out the window.

**BPOV**

I woke up with the sun streaming through my window and I stretched. I hadn't slept so peacefully in a long time. Maybe it was because of the dream I'd been having. It had just been of Edward sleeping beside me and lightly stroking my face with his cold fingertips. It helped me calm down and it was wonderful.

I quickly got up and went to get dressed. I knew that I needed to do something to help me think so I quickly dressed in some sweats and went out for a jog. The cold crisp morning air helped to wake me up and clear my head. I wasn't going to let Mark mess with me anymore.

As I ran around the block, 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence played softly through my headphones. That was one of my favourite songs because the lyrics really spoke to me. Then I suddenly had a strange feeling that I was being followed. I couldn't hear anyone behind me as I turned down my music, but my hair was standing on end, so as I turned the next corner, I hid against the wall of the building and waited. As the person came around the corner, I grabbed them and swung them into the wall. I looked up into Edward's handsome face. I let go and looked at Edward, he was smiling.

"Wow aggressive, I like it." He smiled. I shook my head and stepped back from him. He was dressed in simple slacks and a white t-shirt. He looked very casual.

"Sorry, it's a defensive thing. What were you doing following me?" He smiled. And then we started walking together down the street.

"I wasn't following you, I was coming over to talk to you about yesterday and then I saw you leave. I called your name but you had your headphones on." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Edward we don't need to talk about yesterday. I know that for some reason you don't want to be near me and......that's okay. I guess I like your company so I can handle you not touching me." I said this quietly but I knew he heard me. I heard him sigh and then he stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, how can stand it? How can you be so good about the whole thing?"I shrugged.

"I don't....care if you won't touch me, I'm happy just being with you." I said. He looked at me for a long moment and then all of a sudden, he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips on mine. I gasped in shock as his cold but tender lips teased mine. His lips sent heat flowing through me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and filled my fingers with his hair. I pulled away for a second to take a breath of his sweet scent and my head started spinning. I pulled his head to mine and crushed my lips to his and then all too soon, he pulled away. I could feel my cheeks fill with warmth as I realized I had lost a little of my control. I looked up at him as he still held me lightly around my waist. I smiled at him.

"Wow. Why did you do that?"I asked. He smiled and then shrugged.

"I think I need to get over my fear and live a little, like you said remember? And anyway, you seem to be shattering my resolve to stop anything from happening between us." I bit my lip as his arm lightly caressed my hip. His fingers were sending slivers of warmth through me.

"So are we going to talk about yesterday?" Edward asked as he put his arm around my shoulders and began to walk with me down the street. I sighed.

"Okay, but this is hard for me. The person who called me yesterday was Mark, my ex-boyfriend." I heard Edward breathing slowly and calmly. I knew he was going to let me finish before he commented.

"I don't talk to him usually. Actually I haven't talked to him in almost a year, yesterday was the first I'd heard from him in a long time. I don't even know how he got my number.....Anyway, obviously by my reaction yesterday, you could tell that we have a past. Mark was kind of my first really serious boyfriend. We dated for a good year before....he broke up with me...for Lindsay." I looked up at Edward as he thought about this.

"The same Lindsay who didn't like you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well Mark was actually the main reason why she didn't like me. He dated me first for a long time. And she thought that I had stolen him from her or something, but Mark liked me first, what was I supposed to do? But yeah anyway, I _was _in L-word with him but....."He stopped me.

"When you say 'L-word' you mean you were in love with him right?" I nodded. I hated using the words love and Mark in the same sentence.

"I shared a lot of my _firsts_ with him. It made me attached to him in a way that, when he broke up with me it........ broke me. It was like I was shattered into a million pieces and I couldn't find myself. So when I finally started getting back to normal, I made sure that I couldn't get hurt ever again. I built a wall of confidence and sexiness around myself so I could keep people away or control who I kept close. And then yesterday......." I stopped because it was hard to think about it, let alone talk about it. Edward pulled me closer to him to show that he understood. We had walked all the way around the block and were back at my house. The cruiser was not parked in front, so I knew my dad had gone to work. I turned to face Edward and I took both his hands in mine as we stopped in front.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you so much Bella. If I could go back and make sure it didn't happen...."I shook my head and squeezed his hands to stop his words.

"It wouldn't matter. I think I needed it to happen, so that I could_ become_ me. It's become a part of me now, the pain. I'm not as naive as I used to be and I understand much more. But it made me who I am today so, I don't think I'd change what happened. And anyway if it hadn't happened maybe I wouldn't have been so driven to come to Forks.....to you." Edward smiled and then kissed my hand. I knew that he would want to leave, but I really didn't want to be away from him.

"Do you want to come in and hang out? My dad's not home so it would be okay." I saw Edward look a little uncomfortable and I laughed at his discomfort and then slowly began to pull him toward the house. I really had to pull to get him up the stairs and then he stopped me right before the front door. I turned to see his slightly scared face. I smiled at him and then quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't feel that this is a good idea." He said shakily. I laughed at how scared he looked.

"I'm not going to seduce you Edward. Anyway I thought you said you were going to live a little." He smiled a little and then let me lead him inside. He stood in front of the door and looked around for a while. I left him standing there and walked into the kitchen and poured some apple juice for myself.

"I'm guessing you don't want anything to drink huh?" I said as I took a sip.

"No." He said right behind me. I jumped and dropped my glass, but Edward caught it and handed it back to me.

"Sorry did I frighten you?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Yeah, gosh I didn't even hear you come in." I quickly gulped down my juice and put the glass in the sink.

"Come." I said. I took his hand and led him upstairs to my room. As we walked in, he looked around. He went and lightly touched my bedspread and then looked over at my bulletin board. He started looking at all my pictures and smiled at some of them. Then he turned to me.

"Why did you dye your hair so many times?" I laughed at him and then moved over to where he stood.

"Well I don't know really. I guess I just liked being someone new, and when I changed my hair it felt like that." He nodded.

"Thought so. And just so you know you were a beautiful little girl." He said as he motioned to a picture of me when I was three. I blushed at his words and then got an idea.

"Hey you want to see more pictures of me?" I turned to my closet and then reached to the top shelf and grabbed a large yellow photo album. I went and sat on the bed and Edward followed. He sat down beside me and I opened the album.

Inside there were tons of pictures of me as I grew up. Edward lightly stroked them and laughed at a few of them. There was one of me when I was two years old and had my face covered in birthday cake. He laughed hard when he saw that one. I punched him lightly.

"Don't laugh, I love me some cake." I stuck my tongue out at him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I lay my head on his shoulder as I began to explain some of the pictures.

"And that one is of me when I was 14 and I had my first recital. I really hated that tutu." Edward smiled and looked at me.

"I think you look cute in that picture." He said close to my ear. I shivered as his breath stroked my ear. I looked at him and then kissed his cheek. He stroked my shoulder and then kissed me very lightly and that was all it took. His intoxicating scent filled my head and I leaned up for more. I felt him grip me tighter as I kissed him more voraciously.

I moved on top of him, my legs straddling his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. He put his hands on my waist holding me tightly. I pushed my weight on top of him, making him fall back on the bed. My hands were running up and down his cold arms and his hands on my waist were driving heat through me. Then suddenly he stiffened and pulled back. We were both breathing hard as he looked up at me with passion in his eyes.

"I think we better stop." Edward said. I made a pouty face.

"Why?" I said as ran my hands through his hair. He smiled, took a deep breath and then sat up with me still on top of him.

"Because I don't know if I can control myself any longer and your dad will be here soon." I looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know my dad will be here soon?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A hunch. Now I better go." Edward picked me up off of him like I weighted nothing. He took my hand, pulled me off the bed and led me downstairs. At the door, he turned to me and smiled.

"Am I gonna get to see you later?" He thought about that for a second.

"If you want, I'll come over tonight, but after your dad has gone to bed." I smiled at how sneaky he was.

"Oh you want me to sneak you in, I like that." He smiled.

"Yea, something like that." He leaned down and kissed my lips so lightly that I barely felt it.

"I'll see you later." And then he walked out the door. I closed it and then started jumping up and down in happiness. I sighed and then moved to the kitchen to fix my dad's late lunch.

Not a minute passed before my dad walked in the door for his lunch. I was kind of surprised that Edward had been so succinct on the timing. Nowadays nothing really surprised me about Edward, he was.... perfect. But there was something extraordinary about him. Something that he didn't want to tell me about......he was still holding back about that.

As my dad sat down for his quick lunch, he didn't question how I knew that he'd be home now, or even why I was awake. All he did was look at me as he ate quickly and then sighed when he was finished. As I was about to leave the kitchen, he spoke.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned and went to sit down at the table.

"Yea dad. What's this about?"He looked at me as I sat in front of him.

"You know you look a lot like your mom did at your age." I smiled, I'd heard this before.

"Dad, I know you didn't stop me to talk to me about how much I look like mom."

"Well no. The reason I wanted to talk was.....I know that you don't always want to talk to me about stuff Bella, that's fine. I obviously don't want to know every living detail of your life, but I just wanted you to know that you _can_ talk to me if need be, and that I'll always be honest with you as long as your honest with me." He smiled, I knew that was hard for him. I smiled back and knew he was referring to the day before.

"Okay dad. I get it, you want me to talk to you about the overall major things in my life right?" He nodded, relief on his face over the fact that I had understood so quickly.

"Okay well one major thing in my life right now is I'm dating someone." I waited to see his reaction but he was just listening right now.

"I'm dating Edward Cullen." I waited to see his reaction. I saw him take a deep breath before he spoke.

"Well Carlisle has always been a good man, and I'm pretty sure he raised this _Edward _right so.....I guess it's alright. Just next time you go out, if I'm here I want to meet him." I nodded and then he got up.

"Okay I have to get back to work Bells. I'll see you later." He turned and left and I just sat there smiling to myself. My dad had taken it better than I thought. And I was so happy.

**EPOV**

I was restless the entire day, waiting for nightfall so that I could go to Bella. I knew I could have spent the day with her, but I was afraid that the activities from that morning would have escalated to a point where I would have hurt her. I knew that she was suspecting things about me even though she wasn't voicing them. I really wanted to tell her, but I knew it would be too dangerous. But that's when I realized that there was obviously another vampire in her life......Mark.

I sat in my room and sighed. I got up and moved over to my stereo. I pressed play on my CD player and listened as the soft sounds of 'Ballet Parisian' floated through the speakers. I didn't feel like listening to something classical so I took out that CD and put in an Evanescence CD. I started listening to 'Everybody's Fool', one of the songs that I felt really described the world that I lived in. It spoke words that described how us, the vampires, lived our lives, we tried to blend in, pretending to be something we weren't but still we stuck out. I always played this song, it was one of my favourites.

I lay back on my sofa and listened as the music filled my room. I let the words fill my head and as I listened, it made me think of Bella and what she told me. This song in a way described Bella, and how she perceived herself. It reminded me of the way she described herself to me.

I closed my eyes as I pictured Bella's beautiful face and how she felt when she kissed me and I had my arms around her. It was so hard for her to be that close to me but I was starting to crave her touch. She didn't even know how hard it was for me not to crush her. I would have killed her if I had lost that control. Suddenly my phone rang, and I quickly dashed to the dresser and picked up the phone. I looked at the caller ID, it said Bella.

"Bella? How did you get my number?" I asked. I heard her laugh in the phone.

"Well hello to you too. And I have my ways of finding your number." I heard her say.

"Hey, you're not allowed to use my lines."I said. I heard her beautiful laugh again.

"Who says I can't? You use mine. Anyway I just wanted to hear your voice, plus I missed you." I smiled at her words because I missed her too.

"I miss you too. But now that you have my number, you can call me when your dad is asleep." At that moment, Jasper and Emmett walked into my room. They saw me put a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet and I motioned to the phone. Both had questioning looks on their faces. I tried to tune out their thoughts but it was difficult.

"_Who is Edward talking to? I wonder if it's that feisty Bella."_Emmett thought. I glared at him as I heard his thoughts. He grinned, my expression gave him his answer and he told Jasper. I rolled my eyes and then tuned back into what Bella was saying.

"Yea that's right. But anyway, are you listening to Everybody's Fool?" I smiled as she recognized the song.

"Yes, it's actually one of my favourite songs. I listen to it so much that the others hate it." I said. I saw Jasper and Emmett smile as I said this. I heard Jasper's thought.

"_I've never known Edward to give his number to anybody. He must really like this girl." _I turned away from them and heard them both chuckle at me.

"You know what's weird, that's one of my favourite songs too." I heard Bella say.

"That's not weird. That's actually really good. I can't really be friends with someone who doesn't like the same type of music I do." I said. I heard Emmett scoff.

"_Friends? Whatever! Edward totally wants to get some!!!" _Emmett thought. I turned on him with an angry face. Emmett and Jasper laughed quietly at my look. I shook my head and listened to Bella as she spoke.

"Friends? Is that all we are? I was kind of getting the feeling that we were more than that. Unless you're into that whole 'friends with benefits' thing, because I'm not really into that." My eyes widened at her words and I knew what she wanted me to say but I didn't want Jasper and Emmett to hear. I could hear the two of them laughing as they listened to my conversation.

"No, we are more than just friends. And I do think of you as my.....girlfriend. Anyway, what is this whole 'friends with benefits' thing? I've never heard of that before."I saw Jasper and Emmett smile and I heard Bella giggle.

"You don't know what 'friends with benefits' is?" I heard her giggle again. I sighed, I'd obviously asked a silly question.

"No I don't Bella. Can you stop giggling for one moment so that you can explain it to me?" I heard her cover her mouth with her hand and then take a deep breath so she could speak clearly.

"Well 'friends with benefits' is two friends who are only interested in the physical side of relationships and not so much about the dating. You know, it's only about sex for them." She said.

"And that's what you thought I was into? What kind of guy do you think I am?" She laughed and then sighed.

"Well from what happened today in my bedroom and then you saying you wanted to come over tonight, I don't know, I was kinda getting that impression." Suddenly Emmett burst out laughing. Jasper covered his mouth and ran out of the room, but I could still hear his thoughts as he laughed in the hall.

"_Oh my God!!! Edward totally wants to get some. He's going over there tonight......." _I couldn't listen to Jasper's thoughts anymore and that's when I realized that Bella had heard Emmett.

"Hey who was that?"Bella asked. I sighed.

"Emmett. He's very nosy. But yea anyway, I think I'm going to go kick his butt, so I'll talk to you later." I heard Bella laugh.

"Ok well say hi to him for me after you're done kicking his butt. And yes I'll call you when my dad is asleep. Bye." I said bye and then hung up the phone. As soon as it clicked off, I turned to Emmett and Jasper, who had just walked back in.

"So Edward you and Bella...." I cut Jasper off.

"Not one word Jasper. Gosh you guys are so embarrassing. You do know that I can hear your thoughts right?" Emmett smiled a huge smile and came over to me and patted my back.

"You know we're just teasing, we think it's great that you found someone." I growled a little at Emmett but then sighed. I moved over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm really starting to like her guys.....but it could be so dangerous for her. I mean if I lose control even once....." I shuddered as I thought about it. Jasper moved over to me and then patted my shoulder.

"You won't. I know how strong you are Edward. I don't think you could even hurt a fly. But if you guys are going to get physical....." I winced at his words and shook my head.

"I'm not going to let it get as far as it did last time." I saw Emmett raise an eyebrow.

"How far did it get last time?" He gave me a sly look.

"We just made out on her bed for a while." I heard Jasper whistle and I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's only been here a couple of weeks and you've already gotten into her bedroom _and_, if I heard correctly, you're going over to her house tonight. Do you think that's wise if you're trying to keep you're self control? I mean you _are_ a man, and she _is_ a teenage girl." Jasper said. I sighed again and rubbed my eyes in frustration.

"I know it's not logical, but it's hard for me to be away from her. I miss her all the time and I like the feeling that someone who isn't a vampire, wants me around. But don't tell the others where I'm going okay?" Jasper nodded and Emmett just shook his head.

"Oh don't worry, we won't snitch on you, we got your back. But be careful tonight." Emmett said as Jasper nodded. I smiled at my brothers and then stood up. It was nice that they were alright with me seeing Bella, my family was a big part of my life. I left and went to my meadow, where I sat and waited for Bella to call me.

When it got to be close to midnight Bella called me and told me that her dad was asleep and that I could come over. She said to meet her at her back door in ten minutes.

I took my time at first, going to Bella's, but eventually I started running full speed toward her door. I got there in exactly six minutes and I called up to tell her I was there. She said she would come and open the door for me.

I waited and listened as she tried to be quiet on her way down the stairs. She did make a few creaks, but I knew her dancing skills would make her light on her feet. When her bright face opened the door, I caught my breath for a moment.

Her hair was lightly tousled and pulled into a messy ponytail. She also had on a pair of glasses, a small belly baring tank top and large green pyjama bottoms. She smiled up at me and took my hand. She led me into the dark house and I closed the door. I let her lead me as if I couldn't see anything and we made it up to her room without Charlie even stirring a little. When she closed the door, she smiled at me again as I sat down on her bed.

"Easy as pie." She said as she smiled mischievously. I shook my head.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I said. She touched them a little. She walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed.

"Yea. I use them for reading, I don't really need them for anything else." She looked as if she was about to pull them off. I stopped her.

"They look cute, don't take them off." I took her hand and kissed it lightly and then gave her back her hand, as I heard her heartbeat quicken.

"Well if you wear those glasses only for reading, what were you reading?" She turned around and reached over, and on her bed, picked up 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea' by Jules Verne. She shrugged as I looked at it.

"Do you like books like this? Science fiction or fantasy, I mean." I asked as I handed it back to her after a quick evaluation. She scratched her head and then moved over to her bookshelf to put it away.

"Well, I guess I like believing in the unbelievable, the supernatural. You know, that whole magical world out there. The whole idea that something impossible could be possible, like going twenty thousand miles underwater, excites me. It makes me wish that mythical creatures, monsters, rabbit holes and other dimensions really existed. That would be cool." She turned back to me and shrugged with a smile. She moved back over to me, but I pulled her on my lap before she sat down. She smiled and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I started to twirl her ponytail in my fingers lightly.

"That's all nice and good, but some of those monsters would be dangerous, maybe even prey on humans. Would you still want them to exist?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer. She waited a second before she spoke.

"Well there's danger everywhere, so I don't think I'd mind the dangerous ones. But also monsters could be nice. No one really _knows _them. They could be friendly and sweet......all it takes is one person to get to know one and they wouldn't have the stereotype of being scary or vicious over them anymore. They'd just be like you or me, so yea I would want monsters to exist, _even _if they preyed on humans." I let out my pent up breath as she touched my face lightly. She was looking at me intensely and I smiled at her.

"You are very open to new things aren't you?" I asked her. She ran her finger from where she'd touched my face down to my lips.

"Well I'm selective about what I'm open to." She stared at my lips the entire time she spoke. I smiled and she smiled too.

"Just like the 'friends with benefits' thing?" I saw her roll her eyes and shake her head. I laughed quietly.

"Well I'm not ever going to do that. I personally feel that it's degrading." I saw the small smile playing on her lips and I just had the urge to kiss those lips to feel that smile on my own.

"Well then why did you think I would be into that?" The smallest creep of a blush began to show on her cheeks and then she buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her a little tighter and then laughed again.

"Bella, tell me." I felt her shake her head. I stroked her back lightly. This was funny, she was embarrassed.

"Please?" I whispered against her ear lightly. I heard her sigh and then she jumped off my lap and lay down on the bed.

"Well.....look at you. How could I not think that? You're completely gorgeous and you probably could have any girl you wanted, without even making her your girlfriend." I moved on the bed and lay down beside her and then pulled her in my arms.

"Well your wrong. I don't do that kind of thing." I heard her scoff and then she sat up so she could look down at me.

"So, what you're a virgin?" I heard the sarcasm in her voice. I lightly stroked her arm and I saw the Goosebumps pop up on her skin.

"Yes I am." There was complete silence for a minute. Bella looked stunned, and shook her head.

"Really? That is hard to believe." I shrugged.

"Well it's the truth. And since you asked me, I'm asking you the same question." I didn't need to wait long for her answer.

"Well I kind of already told you. I shared all my firsts with Mark, even that. But he's the only one, I've never been with anyone else." I nodded. There was silence for a moment, before Bella yawned. I looked at her and then noticed how late it was.

"I guess you should get some sleep. We have school in the morning." She frowned, not wanting to sleep, but I could see her eyes drooping so I pulled her close to me again. I smelled the sweet fragrance of her hair and heard her sigh.

"I don't want to sleep." She said quietly. I smiled, I could hear the sleepiness in her voice.

"Fine, but for right now just relax." I pulled the covers over us and felt her head on my chest.

"Edward, you're trying to make me fall asleep." Her voice was much weaker, she was drifting into sleep.

"No I'm not." I said innocently.

"Fine, I'll sleep, but stay the night okay?" I heard her finally fall asleep as I pulled her tighter to me. I wasn't going to leave tonight. I shifted a little, removed her glasses and laid them beside her phone on the side table.

When it was close to sunrise, I heard Bella's phone vibrating. I quickly moved and lay her softly on her bed. I turned and looked at the blocked number. I knew I shouldn't pick it up, but I had to.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Who is this?" I stiffened as I heard the voice of Mark on the other end.

"Don't worry who this is. What do you want with Bella?" I heard nothing on the other end for a while before Mark answered.

"Another vampire I see.....and obviously _very _attached to Bella. Interesting....." I gritted my teeth, not wanting to snarl into the phone and thus wake up Bella.

"What do you want with Bella?" I said every word carefully. I heard him sigh.

"Well, my eyes have been opened and I, like you I suppose, am very attached to Bella as well." I took a deep breath as the flames of anger licked at my insides, because Mark was speaking to me as if he was very bored or as if I was a stupid child.

"Well, she doesn't really want anything to do with you. So I suggest you leave her alone." I heard him laugh lightly in the phone.

"Well if you are attached to her as I am, then you know I can't and _won't_ do that. Sorry." And then the phone went dead. I held it in my hands for a long time before I put it back on the side table. I turned and moved to lie beside Bella again and held her. Something bad was coming her way and I had to make sure that she was safe, I _had _to.

**BPOV**

In the morning, I stayed still. I had totally fallen asleep with Edward beside me and I liked the feel of his arms around me. I made sure to make it seem like I was still asleep because I didn't want to wake him. But suddenly, I felt him move away so fast it was unbelievable. I tried to keep calm and then peeked under one of my eyelids. I saw Edward move to the window and then jump out. I quickly scrambled out of bed, shocked that he wouldn't just use the door. But as I looked down, I saw that he had landed, quietly and almost cat like on the ground below. He stood up, looked around and then suddenly ran into the forest, faster than lightning.

I blinked. Were my eyes deceiving me? I mean I had just seen Edward jump out of my window and then run like superman into the forest. But I knew even as I rubbed my eyes, that they were not lying to me.

As I turned and moved to pick up my stuff so that I could go take a shower, I continued to think about Edward. There had always been something about him, I had felt it from the first time I'd met him. I had always known it somewhere inside me that I had met something that would only exist in books and it thrilled me. I didn't know what he was, and for now I would play dumb, but I knew that I needed to find out.

After I had taken my shower, and had gotten dressed, I looked at myself. I had my hair in a ponytail and was wearing a v-neck gold yellow blouse with a black waist belt and a short slightly pleated black skirt. I put on my simple black kitten heel shoes and grabbed my bag. Then suddenly I had a thought.

I quickly went over to my closet and pulled out from the very back, a small purple notebook. I moved to my bed and took out a pen from my bag. I turned to the middle of the book and started to write. I wrote down the words: differences, eyes change colour(black to golden brown and vice versa), cold skin, super fast, can jump from high places.

I stopped. What else had I noticed about him? Well for starters, he had the most addictive smell, he was unnaturally pale, gorgeous and had that songlike voice. I wondered if those constituted as differences and then remembered that Emmett also had a songlike voice, and was incredibly pale. That was strange considering that Emmett and Edward weren't related biologically so, I decided to write that down. After a few minutes I looked at my list.

_Differences_

_-eyes change colour(black to golden brown and vice versa)_

_-cold skin_

_-super fast_

_-can jump from high places_

_-intoxicating scent_

_-pale_

_-unnaturally beautiful_

_-songlike voice_

That was all I had noticed at the moment, so I folded the corner of the page and put the notebook back where I had found it. Even though my list was innocent enough to a normal person, if Edward saw it, he'd know I knew something and I couldn't risk that.

I quickly went downstairs to make breakfast for my dad and then went on to school. It was an unnaturally warm and sunny day in Forks and being on my motorcycle wasn't so bad. As I got to school, I looked around the parking lot for the Volvo. But I didn't see it. I shrugged, maybe they hadn't gotten to school yet, so I walked into the building and then went to my locker.

But as I heard the bell ring, I still didn't see any of the Cullens. That was really weird, especially since it was such a nice day. In my first class, I made a mental note to put this in my notebook. I didn't know what to classify this as, but I knew I had to write down anything that I thought was strange or weird.

At lunch, I still didn't see any of the Cullens, so I knew they weren't at school today. I went and sat with my friends and they smiled at me. Jessica turned to me the second I sat down.

"So where's your boyfriend and his siblings today Bella?" I smiled and shook my head.

"One, nothing's official. Right now, we're just hanging out so he's not my _boyfriend_. Two, I don't keep tabs on him, so I don't know where he is. And three, I barely know his family so I wouldn't know where they were either." Jessica rolled her eyes and turned back to her lunch, obviously not convinced. But I was a terrible liar and it wasn't exactly true that Edward wasn't my boyfriend. I mean I hadn't used that particular word yet, but he had called me his girlfriend so I knew what we were.

The entire day, I kept my mind on school work. This was the first time that I had actually paid attention in Biology since Edward and I had started talking. As I walked out to the parking lot, I remembered that the Cullens had done this once before. All of them hadn't been at school on a particularly sunny day last week. I hadn't thought anything of it until now. I pulled my sunglasses from my bag and put them on as I walked over to my bike, when suddenly I saw a flash of something in the woods. I looked over and there standing across from me, just behind the trees was Mark.

He looked slightly different, his hair was a little longer and swept neatly on his head, his face was much paler then I'd ever seen it, his skin was glowing almost sparkling and his eyes......they looked strangely violet. I started to hyperventilate and I closed my eyes tightly. This wasn't real, it was my imagination and then I opened my eyes. I looked back at the place where I had seen Mark and it was empty. I sighed in relief, I really needed to relax. I was starting to see things.

I drove home, driving carefully just in case I had another hallucination. When I got there, there was a note waiting for me from Edward. I picked it up with the other mail and quickly opened it as soon as I got inside. I looked at his writing and then began to read it.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't at school today. I wasn't feeling well and like you said last time, if I didn't feel well I should go home. I really wanted to see you today because I have another surprise for you. It's not something I can give you in a box so I'll have to see you to give it to you. I hope you don't have plans tonight because I want to take you to your surprise. I'll come pick you up at 6:30. This will also give me the chance to meet your father. Alert him of my intentions. Anyways I'll see you later tonight._

_Love, Edward_

_P.S. Wear something comfortable that you can work out in and bring my last present with you._

I stroked my fingers over the word 'love' tenderly and then furrowed my brow at his letter. He obviously had some secret surprise for me again, maybe he wanted to get me a tutu to match the ballet slippers he'd gotten me. I stood there for a long time before I remembered that I needed to write in my notebook about Edward's disappearance today. His letter said he was sick, but what was the excuse for all of the other Cullens?

I hopped upstairs and then took out my notebook. I sat with it open on my lap for a while, while I tried to figure out how to phrase this behaviour correctly. I finally pinned down a simple enough statement and then wrote it down. I wrote, _doesn't come to school if the sun is shining_. I thought that made the most sense and was simple enough to understand. I closed the book and put it away. I knew that if I was going to introduce Edward to dad, I needed to make him something really good to eat. But as I cooked for my dad, I wondered how Edward knew that my dad had wanted to meet him. I didn't remember telling him that last night. It was one of those other weird things about Edward. I'd have to keep my eye on that.

At about 5:30, my dad walked in. He took off his jacket and walked into the kitchen, sniffing.

"Hey Bells. Mmm it smells good in here, what are you cooking?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Well I actually made pot roast with potatoes, gravy, steamed vegetables and my own creation, steak potpies. And for dessert, I made chocolate mousse. I hope you like it." I said as I took a large plate of food to him. His eyes widened as he took in all that I had given him, but he didn't complain. He ate everything on his plate as I ate with him. He loved everything I made, especially the steak potpies and the mousse. When he was finished he patted his stomach and smiled at me.

"That was great Bells. Thank you." He sat there for a moment and then I looked at my watch. It was 6:10. Edward was never late, so I needed to do this quickly.

"Dad?" I said timidly.

"Yea Bells?" He said as he took a sip of a beer I had brought him. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, I'm supposed to be going on a date with Edward again tonight and you did say that you wanted to meet him the next time he took me out." I watched as my dad took a long sip of his beer and then looked at me.

"Alright. When is he supposed to be here?" He looked at the clock.

"6:30. So I'm going to go get dressed, but dad promise me you'll at least be civil to him." I gave him a serious look. My dad smiled.

"I'll be a perfect angel, I promise." I smiled. I quickly kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on some simple black tights and a white tank top. I took the ballet slippers Edward had given me and also put on some black legwarmers with my black flats. I checked my face and slipped on a little lip gloss. It looked kind of chilly so I grabbed my black hoodie, just in case.

I got downstairs just as I heard Edward knock on the door. I slid to the door and stopped right in front of it. I looked at my dad, smiled at him and then opened the door.

Edward, as always, looked breathtaking as I took in his simple white hoodie, tan sweatpants, tan driving gloves and white running shoes. He looked like he was going to the gym, maybe that's where he was taking me.

"Hi Edward. Why don't you come in for a second." I said breathlessly. He smiled.

"Good evening Bella." He looked over at my dad as he stepped inside. I turned toward him and waited as I watched my dad come over and shake Edward's gloved hand. I figured Edward had worn them, so my dad wouldn't feel how cold his hand was.

"Chief Swan, how are you this evening?" My dad took in Edward's tone before he answered.

"Very well. I hope you'll take care of my Bella." My dad said. I rolled my eyes as he said 'my Bella'.

"I'll guard her with my life." Edward said that so sincerely, that I didn't doubt it for a second. My dad just smiled tightly.

"Well, get her back here by 10, it is a school night. And.....it was nice to meet you Edward." Edward smiled as I began to pull him out the door.

"It was nice to meet you too Chief Swan. Have a good night." And with that I pulled Edward outside, said a quick bye to my dad and locked the door. When I turned to Edward, he was beaming. He took my hand and led me to the Volvo.

"That went exceptionally well, if I do say so myself." He said as he opened the door. I looked at him questioningly.

"How are you so sure of yourself? You don't know what he's thinking. For all we know, he could be planning a way to assassinate you. And he'd get away with it because he's the chief of police." Edward laughed at my idea. He kissed my forehead.

"Oh ye of little faith. I told you once that I can read people very well, so I'm absolutely sure that that went fine." I sighed and then went into the car. He was still smiling as he got into the driver's seat and began to drive.

I watched him carefully as we drove down the street. H e did not look like someone who had been ill that day. There was no signs of fatigue, or tiredness or even redness on his skin. He looked perfectly healthy. I decided it wouldn't be wise to question him about it, so I turned to the most obvious subject.

"So what amazing place are you taking me to tonight?" I saw him grin at me and then he answered.

"Patience Bella. We will be there shortly and I know you'll like this present." I rolled my eyes and sat back. It seemed that everything with Edward was so easy and he always had something new and surprising for me to experience. He was like my own prince charming, with something hidden beneath his surface. And as I listened to him whistle lightly, I knew that my growing feelings and curiosity about Edward Cullen would not subside until I knew the truth.

Obviously Edward wasn't going to tell me every detail of his life, which meant I didn't need to tell him about my hallucination this afternoon. If he was going to keep secrets, then so was I.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone. Sorry it took awhile to update, I've been trying to catch up on another story I wrote a while back. This chapter also took awhile because its long and I had to incorporate a few things into. I thank everyone who sent reviews, love you all. And if I don't update during Christmas, Happy Holidays!!! Hope u enjoy it and as always REVIEWS PLEEZ!!!! :D Thanx *Teddybeargurl*

* * *


	5. True Feelings

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. I begged Stephanie for Edward for X-mas but alas my stocking was empty and Edward was not sitting under the tree in his birthday suit waiting for me *tear*. SO they don't belong to me :( lol.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**So what amazing place are you taking me to tonight?" I saw him grin at me and then he answered.**_

"_**Patience Bella. We will be there shortly and I know you'll like this present." I rolled my eyes and sat back. It seemed that everything with Edward was so easy and he always had something new and surprising for me to experience. He was like my own prince charming, with something hidden beneath his surface. And as I listened to him whistle lightly, I knew that my growing feelings and curiosity about Edward Cullen would not subside until I knew the truth. **_

_**Obviously Edward wasn't going to tell me every detail of his life, which meant I didn't need to tell him about my hallucination this afternoon. If he was going to keep secrets, then so was I**_.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! And if u don't celebrate Christmas HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! Anywayz I'm putting up this chapter but with two things that I need to tell you about it.

**ONE**: LEMON ALERT!!! If you like Lemons, then here it is. But if not then....too bad lol.

**TWO**: I want everyone to know that Mark was HUMAN when Bella dated him. He moved away from Phoenix a few months after they broke up and she hadn't seen or heard from him in roughly a year and a half. Obviously sometime during that year and half he was changed into a vamp so Bella doesn't know he's a vamp.......yet. K, so I'm gonna need alot of reviews for this because I have a couple of directions that I want to take the story in, but if anyones got a gud idea send it my way. SO *KISSES* and review!!! LOVES *Teddybeargurl*

* * *

**Chapter 5: True Feelings**

**EPOV**

I drove quickly and glanced over at Bella. She was quiet tonight. This was strange, usually she was unnaturally eager to know what I was planning for her, but tonight she was just sitting there, looking out the window.

I reached over and took her hand. She turned and looked at me. She smile. I lightly stroked her knuckles and I wanted to hear her voice.

"So how was school today? Anything happen?" I asked softly. She shook her head.

"Nope, just the regular stuff. You didn't really miss anything." I heard her say. Then she turned to me as we made our way into Port Angeles.

"So are you taking me to the gym?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, something else that I think you'll enjoy." I turned into a small parking lot and got out of the car. She got out before I could go open her door. She looked at the dark building ahead of us. I took her hand and led her inside the building and up to the second floor. I opened the door and led her into a studio, a ballet studio.

Her eyes widened as we stepped inside. I saw her take in the large room and how bright it was. She looked at the large expanse of floor and the wall mirror. She turned to me and smiled.

"Edward, what is this?" I put my hands on her arms and turned her around to look at the woman who was coming toward us in tights, a small wrap and a tank top.

"I want you to do what you love, so I got you some dance lessons with Madame Karina. Enjoy it ok?" I kissed her ear lightly as Madame Karina reached us and shook Bella and my hand. She was tall and slender with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the two of us as she explained what Bella would be doing. Then Bella got a mischievous look on her face.

"Madame, would it be possible for my boyfriend to also dance with us? I mean I know he'd be a novice but it would be an interesting experience for him." My eyes widened in shock. I shook my head no.

"No, I don't even have shoes. It would just take away from the lesson you'd give Bella." Madame Karina smiled and looked at Bella.

I winced as I heard Madame Karina's thoughts. She appraised me with a careful eye and then walked around me slowly.

_"Well, he is well built for a dancer. He could also be an asset especially in lifts and such things. Hmm....I think his girlfriend is just trying to bother him, but maybe I'll let him just sit and watch until the end, then I will get him to come and help. Yes, that is a good plan." _Madame Karina stopped her thoughts and her appraisal and then turned to Bella.

"I think maybe around the end of our lesson, I will have your boyfriend join us, alright?" Bella nodded. She turned and took out her ballet slippers. I went and sat on the floor, against the wall. I watched as Bella put on the slippers I had gotten her. They fit her feet perfectly and as she laced them up, she looked so elegant wearing them. She looked over at me and then stuck out her tongue. I laughed a little and stuck out my tongue at her.

I watched at just how exquisite Bella was. I watched first as she stretched, limbering up her muscles for the dance. And she slowly began to leap and extend and move across the dance floor, I began to notice how good she was. She was floating across the floor, and it was beautiful to watch. I sat there amazed at just how well she took to Madame Karina's teachings. It opened my eyes to why she loved it so much.

By the end of the lesson, she walked over to me and smiled. Her cheeks were pink from the exercise, but she looked so happy. Madame Karina had stepped into her office for a moment and Bella came and hugged me.

"Thank you, this was amazing. And now it's your turn." She said as she took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. I shook my head at her smiling face.

"No Bella. I wouldn't be any good." She smiled even harder.

"I know, that's why I want you to do it. I want to see you do something that you're _not _good at for a change." I had a slight frown on my face. She moved closer and stroked my arm, sending incredible warmth up it.

"C'mon, at least _try_.....please?" I sighed as I looked into her eyes. She smiled the moment she heard me sigh in defeat.

"Madame Karina, can you bring the slippers?" She called loudly. Madame Karina brought in a pair of black men's sized ballet shoes. The moment I saw them, I regretted giving into Bella so easily.

She made me sit down and took my feet in her hands. She removed my runners, and my socks, and then began to massage my feet. I smiled and relaxed a little as her hands massaged my feet. She was pulling and stretching my toes.

"Okay, Edward you're going to have to flatten your toes when you put on the shoes." Then she took the shoes and began to put them on me. She laced them up tightly and then looked at my feet and giggled a little. She stood up and then helped me up.

"Okay, first we're going to see if you can stand in the shoes. Copy what I do." She moved her foot and gracefully stood up on her toes. I tried to imitate what she did and for once in my entire vampire life I couldn't do it. I wobbled and then fell on my butt right in front her. She laughed and then helped me up.

"Yea, I know, it's hard the first time. But you have to keep trying." She said with a teasing smile on her face. We continued doing this until finally I was able to balance; _she_ made it look so easy.

Eventually I was able to take steps across the floor. Bella was a very good teacher and it seemed like she was having fun teaching me something that she could do better than me. But I wasn't interested in the steps so much as the lifts that Madame Karina had been thinking about. I turned to Bella and smiled at her as she stood beside me.

"Could we try a lift, like the one from the Nutcracker?" She looked uncertain.

"Edward, those are tricky, plus I don't want you to drop me." I stroked her cheek, and smiled.

"I would _never_ drop you, trust me." She sighed and then nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna need a running start, but when I come to you, you have to hold my waist and...." I stopped her.

"I saw how they did it. Now c'mon I want to try." She turned and walked a little distance away from me and then turned back to me. I smiled, as I saw her take a deep breath.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded. She began to count down.

"Okay, on three. One......two.......three." She ran toward me and as she came, I lifted her above my head and held her there. She gasped, she'd obviously thought I wouldn't be able to do it. Then I let go and caught her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared into my eyes. Suddenly we heard clapping and looked over to see Madame Karina.

"That was beautiful. Edward I think you should really take up dancing. It suits you." I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I think I'll leave that to Bella. Anyway thank you for the lesson. I'm almost positive that Bella will be back for more lessons." She nodded as I set her back on her feet.

"Oh yes, most definitely. Thank you." Bella said as she shook Madame Karina's hand again and we got our things and left.

Outside Bella was glowing. Obviously the dancing had made her happy. I was glad to see her smiling again. She turned to me as we got to the car and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How is it, that you are so perfect?" She asked. I smiled, shrugged and kissed her lips lightly.

"Bella, I am far from perfect, but thank you. You're the perfect one, you dance beautifully." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Well it was hilarious watching you struggle. I loved every second of it." I rolled my eyes as she laughed.

"Oh I know you did. But it was worth it." I reached around her and opened the car door lightly. She stepped away from me and got inside. I turned and moved to the other side of the car and got in. This time, she took my hand of her own accord and smiled as we drove down the street.

"You know I was kind of afraid that you weren't strong enough to pick me up in that lift. What gave you the idea to even want to try that?" I smiled at her words.

"I guess I just remembered them from the Nutcracker that's all." She nodded and didn't think anything of it. As we reached her house, she turned her smile on me again.

"Well thanks for this amazing second date. I don't even know how you're going to top this." I smiled at her words.

"I'll think of something." I said as I gently stroked her face.

"Well goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled, kind of unhappy that she hadn't asked me to stay over tonight. She leaned over toward me and I met her lips for our goodbye kiss. It started out gentle but as she began to kiss me more passionately, her lips igniting mine, fire begun to run through me. I clutched her face and pulled her closer to me. She put her hand in my hair and moaned a little as one of my hands slid down her back. I lightly slid my tongue on her bottom lip, catching her off guard and making her gasp. That's what I wanted. I slid my tongue in her mouth lightly prodding. She met mine and the tango of tongues began. I was clutching her body to me as she climbed over and sat on my lap in the front seat. She was panting as I let go of her bruised lips and began to slide kisses down her jaw. I heard her panting as I reached her neck and lightly bit her tender skin. I could feel heat emanating from where she straddled me on my lap and it just made me want her. Her body pressed against mine was wreaking havoc with my senses and was running delicious warmth and heat through me. Then I heard her father's thoughts.

_"Hmm that sounded like a car? Maybe Bella's home. Let me go see." _ I groaned knowing we had to stop. I pulled back to look at her pink face.

"Bella, we have to stop. Your dad heard the car and he's going to check any second now to see if its you, and I don't think you want him to catch you on top of me in the driver's seat." She smiled a little and then reluctantly moved back into the passenger seat. The next moment, Charlie looked out the window. Bella waved at him and then sighed. She turned to me.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll pick this up where we left off." She smiled and bit her lip. I shook my head at her and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Bella." She got out and before closing the door, turned to me.

"Goodnight, Edward." She blew me a kiss and then closed the door. She ran up to the front door that was waiting open for her. I turned on the ignition and drove home. It would be a very boring and lonely night without Bella in my arms.

**BPOV**

As I went up to my room, I kept on thinking about how funny Edward looked trying to do ballet. He was actually bad at something that I was good at, and I liked that. As I put away my stuff, I heard my phone vibrate on my bed. I moved over to it and saw that I had just received a text message. I opened it and read it.

_Text message: Hey Sweets, how's everything going?_ I froze as I realized that the text message was from Mark. What the hell did he want? I only hesitated for a second before I texted him back.

_Text message: Why do you care? Mark, you need to stop this._ I sent it and waited for his reply. It came faster than I thought possible.

_Text message: I care about you, so I care what is going on in your life. And stop what? Talking to my beautiful Bella? _I scowled as I read 'my beautiful Bella'. I wasn't _his _Bella anymore and he knew that.

_Text message: I'm not your Bella anymore and we're not even friends so, stop. _I waited for his reply.

_Text message: Well if I had it my way, you'd be mine again. Is it so bad that I want to fix what I broke Sweets?_ I bit my lip, he was getting to me. I'd always had a soft spot for Mark. I sighed as I typed my message.

_Text message: Well we can't always have it our way can we? Anyway go to sleep and stop texting me._ I sent my final message before I put down my phone. I got a reply quickly and I hesitated before I picked it up and read it.

_Text message: Don't count on the fact that I'll leave you alone, because if I do get my way, you will be mine, one way or another. Goodnight Sweets. _After I read that, I shivered. It sounded so ominous, but I knew that wherever Mark was, he couldn't find me, I wasn't even anywhere near Phoenix.

I got into my pyjamas and got into bed. I felt confused as to why Mark was now making an appearance in my life, especially since I hadn't talked to him in almost a year and half, which was when he had moved from Phoenix. I knew I wouldn't see him ever again, I just knew it.

The next couple of weeks went by easily and I continuously teased Edward about his dancing. It was fun to be able to bother him about one thing that he wasn't perfect at. Every night, though, Mark would text me, but now I wasn't texting back. He was getting very annoying. I didn't tell Edward about the texting because I knew it would make him mad, so I kept it to myself.

And now Forks was a little more interesting because I had my dance classes to go to every other day. It was something I looked forward to, but I missed Edward sometimes. Part of me still couldn't believe that we had been together for almost three months. He and I were spending every moment together. He was coming over at night more and more, and I still hadn't said anything about the things I'd noticed about him and his family. I still couldn't put my finger on what it was I was sensing about him.

Three weeks after I had started my dance lessons, I got a phone call right at the end of class. The number was blocked and Edward was walking me to my bike so I picked it up absentmindedly. That was a mistake.

"Hey Sweets." I took a deep breath as I heard Mark's voice.

"Mark, you really need to cut this out." I felt Edward stiffen as he heard me say Mark's name.

"Sweets, I just want to fix this. For us to be friends again. I mean we were great friends once, remember? And anyway everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?" I sighed. Me and him had been really good friends before everything started. I swallowed as I got to my bike.

"Fine. Here is your second chance, we'll start over as friends." I said. I saw Edward glare at me. I ignored him.

"Promise?" I heard him ask. I sighed.

"Yes I promise." I said.

"Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?" I giggled a little at how childish he was being. I saw Edward stiffen and then turn to stare at something behind me. I ignored him again.

"Yes!!!" I yelled. He laughed, his laugh sounded so good.

"Alright then. Turn around." I froze, not being able to understand what he meant.

"What?" I asked. I heard him laugh again.

"Turn around Sweets." I heard him say. I turned slowly, my body numb and then my breath caught. There Mark was, in the flesh. I closed my eyes and opened them again, thinking he was another hallucination. But this time he didn't go away, he just stood there smiling at me. I hung up the phone and began to walk over to him. I felt Edward's arm restrain me, but I shook it off. I felt him following me as I walked over to Mark. I was in shock as I looked him over. He looked exactly like my hallucination, only he was smiling. He came forward, and stood in front of me.

"Hey Sweets. I've missed you." He said. His voice swirled past me and I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" He smiled and my heart froze, he was almost too beautiful for words. When had he become this magnificent man who stood before me? As I looked into his violet eyes, I swear I remembered them being blue before. I shook my head.

"Is that the greeting that you give an old friend? How about a hug?" At this I felt Edward grab me and pull me protectively to his chest. I turned around and looked at him. Why was he being so crazy?

"Edward let me go." He continued to stare at Mark, something dangerous glinting in his eyes.

"No Bella." He didn't look at me as he said this. I didn't understand why he was acting like such a psycho. I tried to shake out of his grasp but this time he held me fast. I couldn't believe that he wasn't going to let me talk to Mark. Who did he think he was?

"Edward, I suggest if you don't want to see the bitchy side of me, then you'd better take your hands off of me." I hissed at him quietly. I saw his face as he fought something inside himself and then reluctantly he let me go. I moved over to Mark and then hugged him. I did it partly to spite Edward, but also because for some reason I really wanted to hug Mark.

"I've missed this so much." He whispered to me. I heard Edward growl behind me. What was with him? If I was going to really get to talk to Mark, Edward needed to leave. I let go of Mark and smiled at him, then I turned to Edward. I walked with him a little distance away before I spoke.

"Edward, you need to go." He hadn't been looking at me before, until I said that.

"Why?" He didn't understand why I was telling him to leave. I pursued my lips.

"Well you're acting really jealous and I just promised Mark that I would try and be friends with him again. I don't think that's possible if you're behind me growling just because I hugged him." He looked at me imploringly.

"Bella I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with him." Edward said through clenched teeth. I shook my head.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself. And besides I know him, he won't do anything to me." I saw Edward glance at Mark.

"You only think you know him....but you don't." I was starting to get mad now.

"If this is some jealous boyfriend crap, save it. I know Mark, and I want to try to fix things with him. We were really good friends once before things got screwed up. I wanna at least try and fix it, not just for him, but for me too. I kind of need this......as closure. And I can't get that closure with you breathing down my neck, so you need to go." He looked at me, begging me with his eyes.

"Bella please....." I cut him off.

"Now Edward. I'll see you later." He took a deep breath and then reluctantly turned and left. He did not look happy. I sighed and turned back to Mark and smiled. He smiled back at me and watched Edward go.

"So is that the boyfriend?" He asked. He began to walk me to my bike, as I saw Edward watching from the corner of my eye. I nodded.

"Yea, he's a little overprotective." He nodded his head as we walked.

"Well that's understandable. If you were my girlfriend, I'd never let you out of my sight." I looked at him then and he was looking at me intensely. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Well what are you doing here? And I want the truth Mark." I looked at him as he sighed. I heard the Volvo leave the parking lot as we walked.

"I wanted to live somewhere where I was away from the sun, because I got tired of it after living in California so long. So I came down here. I guess it was fate that we met again." He smiled at me. I didn't really believe it was fate.

"Ok, well...um, I have to go home so I can make dinner for my Dad, but are you going to start school here?" He nodded and I smiled as we got to my bike.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Most definitely. Bye Sweets." I turned and got on my bike. I put on my helmet and drove off, without another backward glance at Mark. When I got home, Edward was waiting for me. I parked and got off the bike. He looked angry. I really didn't want to deal with his temper as I walked up to my door, but he blocked my path.

"Bella, let's talk." I looked at him, not understanding him at all. I moved around him and opened my door.

"You might as well come in." I said without even looking to see if he'd followed me. I knew my dad wasn't home, so we could talk in privacy. The second I heard him sit down, I turned on him.

"What the hell was that in the parking lot?" I asked. I was trying to keep calm but it wasn't easy.

"I was just trying to protect you." I shook my head as I began pacing in the kitchen.

" From what? Mark? He wouldn't hurt me intentionally. Yes, I get that you're trying to stop me from getting hurt again after what happened between me and him, but I'm smarter now, so I know what I'm doing." I said, anger sprinkled in my tone. He clenched his teeth.

"You don't know what he can do to you. _I _don't even know what he can do to you." I turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you, God? Even _you_ don't know everything Edward. I'm going to talk to him, because it's my choice who I let in my life." At this Edward stood up. He moved to me and clenched my arms. He was looking at me with fierce eyes.

"I don't want you to see him Bella. As a matter of fact, I forbid it." He said. I was stunned, I looked at him and stepped out of his grip.

"You what? You _forbid _it?" I was so shocked at what he'd said that I was almost speechless. Now I was really angry.

"You don't control me. You don't give me orders or _forbid _me from doing things. The only people who could possibly give me orders are my parents, and you're not one of them. Mark and I happened _way_ before me and you happened. It has nothing to do with you, so for that, it is none of your business." I said with venom dripping in my voice. Edward looked angry too, but not as angry as me.

"Bella, you have to understand that I just want to keep you safe...." I stopped him by lifting my hand up.

"You're acting as if I'm going to get seriously hurt or something. Listen okay, I've been just fine for almost eighteen years without you, so forgive me if I don't play along with this whole macho act. But no one, and I mean _no one_ tells me what to do. Not even you, Edward." We stared at each other for a long time before he turned to leave. At the door he stopped and turned back to me.

"This isn't over." He said. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh yes it is, unless you want _us _to be over." He clenched his jaw and wrenched open the door. He slammed it shut, making the walls shutter. I sighed and sat down. I could feel the tears that had been hidden by anger, threatening to spill over. I took a few deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. This was one of the biggest fights we'd ever had. I couldn't believe that Edward's jealousy would make him become like this. It shocked me how easy it was for him to be so understanding one minute, and then be a prison guard the next.

I got up and began making dinner for my dad. The best way to keep myself under control was to be distracted. I began making me and my dad's dinner and tried not to dwell on Edward.

**EPOV**

I ran through the forest, angry but also afraid. My fight with Bella had been so heated and I hadn't wanted it to go that far. I just wanted to protect her, and because she was so fiercely independent and guarded she didn't want that. She just couldn't understand and it was hard, because I wasn't allowed to explain it to her.

Her words still echoed in my head as I ran, _"Yes it is, unless you want _us_ to be over." _ I didn't know if her threat was just words or if I should take it seriously but it made me angry that she would sink that low. And also it frightened me how easy it was for this vampire to come into her life. He just walked in and she was already friendly with him. And the thing that scared me the most, was that I didn't know what his intentions were because, just like Bella, I couldn't read his mind. This one thing, made me unsure about him and I couldn't let her be with him in any approximation if I didn't know what his intentions were.

As I got to the house, the front door opened for me and Alice was waiting. She'd known I was coming and she sat down with me. She looked at me questioningly.

"Alice, I need your help. I need you to keep an eye on Bella and this new vampire Mark. He's just come into town and he's _someone_ from Bella's past. I need you to make sure that she's safe. I can't always be with her and I doubt that she'd want that now, but I need you to watch her." Alice looked at my face and then nodded. She didn't ask any questions and I appreciated that.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them. Don't worry Edward." I nodded and she patted my shoulder. I went up to my room, to think. I needed to fix things with Bella. I hated knowing that she was mad at me, but I knew I couldn't call her just yet. She needed to cool down and then maybe she'd talk to me.

I lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't keep Bella away from him if she had made up her mind that she was going to speak to him. All I could do was stay as close as she'd let me and let her see this guy. I snarled just thinking about Mark. I didn't trust him and I didn't feel that Bella was safe when he was around.

At nine, I tried to call her but she didn't pick up her phone. Obviously she was still mad, or asleep. I wanted to believe that she was asleep, so I ran to her house. I moved to the window and looked in. She was sitting on her bed reading a book. She was still mad. I tried again, to see if she would answer. As her phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D. and pursed her lips. She put the phone down and continued her reading. So I thought of another way of contacting to her. I began texting.

**BPOV**

I sat in my room, reading more of 'Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea' when my phone vibrated. I figured it was Edward calling again, but it was a text message from him.

_Text message: Bella, stop avoiding my calls. I know you're awake._ I looked at the text and then texted back.

_Text message: Well you know why I'm avoiding your calls Edward. I'm too tired to fight anymore. _I waited for his reply. It was quick.

_Text message: So am I. So can I come in? _My breath caught, was he at the door?

_Text message: Are you downstairs at the back door? _ I waited with baited breath as he texted his one word answer.

_Text message: Yes. _ I made a choice. My dad wasn't home because he was at the station doing some last minute work and he'd told me that he would be back late, so this would be a perfect time for me and Edward to be alone, but at the same time I was supposed to be mad at him. I bit my lip and then I quickly rushed downstairs.

I opened the door and looked up into Edward's sad face. He looked so sorry that I just grabbed him, pulled him inside and kissed him. He clutched me to him as we kissed. It was a sweet kiss and as I let go, he sighed. I led him upstairs without another word and knew that he was going to explain to me, what was wrong with Mark. I closed the door to my room and he sat on my bed. I moved to stand in front of him and he put his hands on my waist. I smiled and put my hands on his arms.

"Edward, I don't want to fight anymore. I just want a legitimate reason as to why you are so worried about me being with Mark?" I asked quietly. He looked away and sighed.

"I guess I don't really have a legitimate reason why. All I know is I don't want you to get hurt because I love you too much to see that happen." I gasped. He looked at me.

"Y-y-you........love me?"I stuttered. He smiled up at me and pulled me closer so I was standing in between his legs.

"Of course I love you. I think that I loved you from the first moment I saw you." I could hear myself breathing hard and I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes this time. I shook my head as if I didn't believe it.

"You can't love me......I mean I'm bossy and controlling and crazy sometimes and....." He put a finger to my lips.

"That's why I love you, because you are so fiercely independent and so _Bella_ for that." I bit my lip and lightly stroked his face.

"Edward......." I couldn't even finish my sentence as he pulled my head down and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss that rocked my whole body. I moved over him as he leaned back on my bed. He fell backward, with me on top of him. He held me tightly as I ravished his lips, his tongue sweeping over my bottom lip. It sent a frenzy of fire through my body. I felt myself getting hot all over, especially down below. I felt Edward groan and pull back for a moment. He looked at me, hovering over him, my hair falling like a curtain around us. He slid some behind my ear.

"Bella, we shouldn't I don't think....." I placed a finger against his lips and stopped him. I moved down to his lips, but before I touched them I spoke to him.

"Edward, I want this. And I want it because.......I love you too, _so _much." As he looked at me, I heard him groan and then crush his lips to mine. I felt his hands moving up and down my back. I could feel the cold skin of his hand on my back and it made me hotter as I slid my hands up his arms. His lips moved down my jaw down to my neck, nibbling all the way down. He licked and bit the skin softly. I moaned at the feel of him on my skin.

I began unbuttoned his shirt and moved my hands over the beautiful expanse of skin. I stroked my hands over the hard pecks and the sexy abs. I felt him move his hands down to my bottom and squeeze lightly. I smiled and then moved away. We were both breathing hard as I took off my small tank top. He looked at my skin and smiled. He shifted and removed his shirt completely. He began to kiss me on my collarbone and the heat that it sent through me, was making me crazy. I ran my fingers through his hair and whimpered as I felt him kiss the top of my bra. I felt his hands move to my bra strap and then unhook it. I sighed and quickly threw it onto the floor. I moved back to kissing him, our tongues stirring up a storm through me. I couldn't handle the pleasure that was spreading through my body.

During this, I moved my hands down to his jeans. I unbuttoned them quickly and moved my hand a little lower and felt him. I gasped at how big and hard he was. I looked at him as he looped his hands through my pyjama bottoms and slowly began to remove them. I moved off the bed and took them off slowly as his eyes watched passionately. I saw him bite his lip lightly as I smiled and then he pulled off his jeans quickly and kicked them to the floor.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella, slowly removed her bottoms and stood in front of me in her cute lace panties. I began to pant as I looked at how beautiful she was. I only had my boxers on and I couldn't hide the large erection there. She had been driving me crazy the whole time, sending pleasure through my body. She was such a little vixen and when she had said she'd loved me, I couldn't deny her this. I needed this and so did she.

She slowly crawled toward me on the bed and I moved on top of her. I began to kiss her, my hands finding her breasts and lightly tormenting her. I heard her whimpering as I slowly kissed my way down her chest to her sweet breasts. She gasped when I took her nipple in her mouth and ran my tongue all over it. She clutched my head to her and she was squirming underneath my torment. I smiled and then moved to the other and took it in my mouth too. I felt her whimpering as I licked and suckled on her nipple, teasing it until it was a hard peak in my mouth.

I slowly moved my head down, kissing her soft belly and then took the edge of her panties in my mouth. Her scent was strong as I moved between her legs. I lightly began to pull her panties off with my teeth, until I pulled them all the way down. As I moved back up her legs, I licked the inside of her thighs. She was moaning and grasping onto her bed sheets as I moved my hand to her heat. I stroked her lightly watching her quiver and heard her whimpers. I continued to stroke until I put my mouth there and I heard her call out my name. She clutched my head as I feasted and when I felt her body go rigid and heard her yell my name again and then relax, I knew she had reached the pinnacle.

I moved up and kissed her lips and she smiled at me. I felt her pull on my boxers and I lightly removed them and kicked them to the floor. I moved into position at her opening, and then slowly began to push myself into her. Her eyes widened and I gritted my teeth at the exquisite warmth that surrounded me. She was panting as I stopped, I needed to control myself. I felt her hold me tighter.

"More, Edward. Please." I couldn't hold back after she said that and I pushed myself all the way into her. She cried out in pleasure as I pushed all the way into her tight hot passage. The pleasure pulsed through me as I began to thrust into her slowly. She was moaning at each thrust and as the heat of her flowed through my body, I began to quicken my speed. I began to pant and groan as I felt my body receiving and being licked by the pleasure she was pouring into me.

I gripped her headboard, trying to find leverage as I pounded into her. She was writhing in pleasure beneath me as I moved and caressed her breast as she held onto the bed sheets.

Finally she reached up and gripped me tightly and I could feel her climax coming. I kissed her to cover her scream of rapture. I felt my climax coming and kissed her again to hide my own yell. I rolled over and let her lay on me. I pulled the covers over us. I thought she had fallen asleep, but she kissed my chest and smiled up at me.

"Wow. For a virgin, that was amazing." I smiled at her and then kissed her hair.

"Well maybe it's a natural skill." I laughed lightly as she hit me softly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too much for words right now." It sent a fierce feeling of happiness through me when she said she loved me. I smiled.

"I love you too Bella. No one else has ever had my heart. It belongs to you, and only you now." I felt her kiss me again and then I heard her yawn. I rubbed her arm lightly and kissed her hair again.

"Go to sleep, my love. I won't leave tonight, unless your dad comes and checks on you." She giggled then nodded, and moved her head up so I could reach her lips. I kissed her lightly and then she snuggled into my arms and quickly fell asleep. I held her all night, listening to her whisper my name lovingly. It made me unnaturally happy to know that she loved me, and I wondered how lucky I was to have someone as perfect as her, love a monster like me.

* * *

A/N: I know....cute. I want reviews pple!!! I'm not kidding....... tell me what you think, cuz i'm starting to lose my mojo for this story. I need some inspiration from u amzing writers!!! Anywayz hope to hear from u soon LOVES****!!!!!!!


	6. Difficulties

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that was mentioned.

* * *

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**I love you too much for words right now." It sent a fierce feeling of happiness through me when she said she loved me. I smiled.**_

_**"I love you too Bella. No one else has ever had my heart. It belongs to you, and only you now." I felt her kiss me again and then I heard her yawn. I rubbed her arm lightly and kissed her hair again.**_

_**"Go to sleep, my love. I won't leave tonight, unless your dad comes and checks on you." She giggled then nodded, and moved her head up so I could reach her lips. I kissed her lightly and then she snuggled into my arms and quickly fell asleep. I held her all night, listening to her whisper my name lovingly. It made me unnaturally happy to know that she loved me, and I wondered how lucky I was to have someone as perfect as her, love a monster like me.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note: **Here is the next chapter in this lovely story. THE MOJO IS BACK PPLZ so, I'm good to go lol! I hope u guys enjoy it. And just so you know, next chapter is going to be entirely in Mark's Point of view, so get ready. Its gonna be wicked. LATERZ *TEDDYBEARGURL***** Oh and P.S. REVIEW PLEEZ!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Difficulties**

**BPOV**

I stretched lightly as I opened my eyes. I could feel Edward's arms around me and I pulled the sheets up a little to cover my bare chest. I looked up at him, he was asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful when he slept. Obviously my dad hadn't checked on me, or Edward wouldn't still be beside me.

I looked over at the clock by my bed. It flashed 6:43 am. I knew that it was early and that I just wanted to stay here and lay in Edward's arms, but I knew we had school today and Edward had to get home, so he could get ready. So I sighed and moved up to kiss him awake.

I pressed my lips to his softly and felt him stir lightly. I kissed him a little more forcefully before he began to kiss me back. I felt his arms wrap around my back as he became fully conscious of what I was doing and then finally, and a little breathlessly, I pulled away. I looked into his eyes, which looked a little darker than their usual golden brown. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Good morning." He said in his beautiful voice. His sweet breath washed over me. How could he smell so good even in the morning?

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Better than I have in long time."He said. I smiled, knowing that I was the cause of that. He stroked my face and then turned to look at the clock. He sighed.

"You know I better get going so I can ready for school." He said, and I made a fake pouty face.

"Really? I mean it's Friday. How about we just skip school today and stay here?" He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, you know it's not good to skip school." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever, you skip all the time." I said as I lay my chin on his chest.

"Well I have a good reason for that." I rolled my eyes again, and then tried another approach. I began to place feather light kisses on his chest.

"Well, _I _have a good reason too." I said as I looked up at him from underneath my lashes, trying to be seductive. I bit my lip and I slowly slid my hand down his strong stomach and then slid my finger back and forth, from hip to hip, right above his member. I could hear his breathing starting to stagger as I continued to tease him. Then he groaned and pulled me to him in an earth shaking kiss. He pulled back ever so lightly so our lips were brushing each other and he could speak.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" He said quietly, his lips sending electric shocks through me every time they brushed mine. I could feel him tracing my spine with his finger and it made me shiver.

"Oh I know, but until that day, I want to get _everything _I can out of you." He laughed lightly and then kissed me again. I slowly pushed my finger into his hair and I felt him pull me closer to his hard, cold body. I could feel him getting aroused and I smiled in our kiss. I thought I was going to have my way. Then he pulled back, sighed, and in a quick movement, he moved me away and then got out of my bed.

I sighed in defeat as I looked up at his smiling face as he stretched, and then my breath caught.

He was magnificent. I hadn't really looked at him last night because I had been a little preoccupied and all I'd really stared at was his eyes. But now, with the dim light coming through my window, I could see him. His strong muscled body was pale and well built. He was hard and chiselled, with the muscles clenching and unclenching as he stretched. His chest and his abs looked better then they had felt and his long strong legs looked amazing.

He quickly pulled on his boxers and I sighed. It was such a shame that someone so beautiful had to be covered up in something as trivial as clothes. He turned to me, lying in the bed, with the sheets covering me and I could see passion in his eyes.

"Gosh, you look so delicious lying there like that." He said. I licked my lips and tried to bring him back to the bed.

"Then come and have a taste."I said, sweetly. He shook his head.

"As much as I want you right now Bella, I'm not going to let you seduce me....not yet anyway. We have school." He had been getting dressed as he had spoken. But as he looked down at me, I saw something flit across his face and then he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"But don't worry, we'll have more than enough time later, I promise." He said huskily. He kissed my ear and then slowly kissed his way down my jaw and to my neck. Heat and pleasure rippled through me as I felt him nip me lightly on my neck. I shivered and closed my eyes as I felt him kiss the spot sweetly, lean up and kiss my lips lightly. These little actions turned me on so much that I was momentarily frozen with my lips puckered, waiting for more. I heard him laugh and then I opened my eyes.

"Fine, later." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled and then lightly stroked my face.

"I'll see you at school." He said as he picked up his shoes and walked out my bedroom door. As soon as Edward was gone, I flopped down on my pillows and looked up toward my dart board on the ceiling. I felt so happy and _in love_. It was weird to feel this way again, but a good way. I laughed to myself and then looked at the clock again, it flashed 7:12am. I sighed and knew I had to start getting ready for school. I quickly picked up my things and went to take my shower. After I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I went to get dressed.

As I looked in my full length mirror, I noticed that Edward had left a hickey on my neck. I smiled and shook my head, knowing if my dad saw it, he might just have a heart attack, so I quickly put on a pale blue turtleneck and pair of tan khakis. I looked at myself and then brushed my hair a little more. I quickly pulled it into a loose bun and clipped my bangs up in a little pouf on my head. It looked kind of like a baby Mohawk. I smiled and then I went to make my bed.

Finally, as I threw the sheets from last night into my laundry hamper and the last pillow in place, I looked at my work. No one would know by looking that something sexual had happened in that bed the previous night. I smiled at myself and then looked over at my headboard and my heart almost stopped. I moved closer to make sure I was seeing correctly and then gasped.

There, on my dark blue metal headboard, was a handprint. Not just a handprint, an indent, in the metal, of a hand. I sat on my bed for a second as I looked at it. I knew that it hadn't been there before and as I fit my smaller hand into it, it was shaped as if someone had been gripping the headboard tightly.

I thought back to the night before and how in our throws of passion Edward had grabbed my headboard, right where my hand was. I pulled back shocked and then scrambled off my bed to get my notebook. I wrote this down, _inhumanely strong._ I sat back for a second and thought about it. It reminded me almost of a kid with play dough in their hands, and how they just had to squeeze it lightly to make an indent in it.

I took a deep breath and put my notebook in its hiding place and took my school bag. I went downstairs, trying to wrap my mind about this new shocking development. He was super strong, that meant all those times that he had pushed me away, it was because he was afraid he'd hurt me.

At this realization, a new feeling welled up in me. I didn't have a name for it, but it just made me understand that I loved Edward so much more right now. He always wanted to protect me and that's why he had pushed me away. It was for my safety and I knew now that it had probably hurt him to do that. I couldn't believe that someone so amazing could be mine, all mine.

**EPOV**

As I ran home, I was unconditionally happy. Even though my heart didn't beat anymore, it felt like it wanted to burst out of my chest and sing that I was in love. I was in love with Bella Swan. It seemed so foreign and far-fetched that someone as stunningly amazing as her could love me, but last night as she had slept, I had heard her voice her love for me over and over again. It had made me smile. And in the morning, I had pretended to be asleep to see how she would wake me. The kiss she had given me had stirred something, and she looked so delectable lying there in nothing but her silky sheets. I just wanted to jump back in her arms and forget the world. But I knew I had to set a good example, I had to have _some _self control.

As I got to my room, and changed into some faded jeans and a dark sweater, I thought about Mark. I knew that I would see him today, and he would probably be around Bella, but because I didn't want her to be mad at me anymore, I could handle him being near her. But considering what Bella and I had done the night before, maybe he would be so deterred, he wouldn't want to be near her. I smiled at that thought. That would be nice.

I slowly made my way downstairs to meet the others so we could drive to school. I put on my light jacket from the hall closet and then waited as the others made their way down. Jasper and Emmett made it first, because usually I waited for the girls the longest.

When the two of them saw me, they both looked at each other and then at me. I looked at them strangely and then tuned into their thoughts. Emmett's were the loudest so I listened to him first.

_"Oh you sly dog, we know that you and Bella did the nasty last night. We can smell it all over you." _I heard him think. My eyes widened, I didn't know that they could smell that. I never smelled a difference in them, even though I, unfortunately, did get to see it in their minds. But then I thought, maybe it was because I was sleeping with a human.

"You can?" I asked Jasper, knowing that he knew what I meant. He nodded and then I listened to his thoughts.

_"Sorry Edward, but you smell like sex. What happened to 'I'm not going to let it go as far as it did last time....'? I pretty sure it went farther than you making out on her bed."_ I shook my head at Jasper`s thoughts.

"It's not like that. It just......happened." I looked at my brothers' faces, Jasper's twitched as he tried to hold back his laugh but Emmett started laughing quietly.

_"Edward, things like that don't just happen, you have to instigate them. But anyway tell me about it? Is Bella a sex kitten in the bedroom, she looks like the type."_I glared at Emmett for a moment, as I heard that thought, but then I tilted my head. She _was_ incredibly seductive and Emmett just laughed again. Jasper looked in between Emmett and me twice before he spoke.

"What? I want to know." I was about to shake my head but before I could, Emmett answered.

"I asked him if she was a sex kitten in the bedroom, and he didn't deny it." Jasper turned with a raised eyebrow at me.

"Is she?" They both looked at me expectantly. I sighed in exasperation.

"I don't want to start telling tales about my girlfriend." I said. Jasper smiled.

"But you didn't deny it, so that means it's probably true." I rolled my eyes and moved toward the door.

"Can we take this conversation outside? There are too many sensitive ears in here." Jasper and Emmett both nodded. I walked with them to the car and got in. They followed my lead and when I was sure I could, I turned to face them.

"Okay, now tell us Edward, how does having sex with someone just happen?" Jasper said, while trying to be serious.

"Well, first of all it wasn't just sex and second of all, I wasn't going to do anything, that is until she said.....she loved me." I couldn't look at them as I said it, it was embarrassing and I had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Wow that's heavy man. She loves you?" Emmett asked. I nodded and looked up. Both of them were smiling but not in a teasing way.

"That's great. Ed we told you before that we think it's good that you found someone who makes you happy. And if Bella makes you happy, then I guess we can't be mad at that." Jasper said. Emmett nodded in agreement, but I could still hear the curiosity in his thoughts.

"But I still want to know if she's wicked in bed. I mean, I have Rose but you know, Bella's got that spice, that thing that makes her different. Just say yes or no, and I'll leave you alone for now." I sighed, I knew Emmett would rip into me in front of the girls if I didn't answer him.

"Yes, but I was kind of in control the whole time, so I don't know if she's _wild. _She's just very seductive. Happy?" I looked at Emmett's face and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, very." He said. We sat in silence for a moment before Jasper asked his question.

"Does she know?" He asked quietly. I understood what he meant, and so did Emmett.

"No Jazz, she doesn't. I don't want her to get pulled into this world." I said quietly.

"Ed, whether you like it or not, she's getting pulled into this world. It would have happened regardless from what Alice tells me......" I turned my head and stared at Jasper, anger starting to flow through me.

"What? Alice told you something? What did she tell you Jazz?" Jasper sighed and I heard his thoughts. I cringed at how detailed Alice had been about Mark and Bella and I turned on her as she got into the back with Rose. She looked at my angry face and frowned.

"What?" She asked. I could tell she really had no idea why I was angry at her.

"You told Jasper about Mark." I said it like a fact, as I started the car and drove. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Bella's my friend. We talk to each other about everything and it's not my fault that I had the same thoughts as Jazz on the whole situation." Alice said as Emmett and Rose listened.

"What exactly are you two discussing right now?" Rosalie asked. Alice turned to her.

"Edward is angry at me, because of the fact that I told Jazz about that new vampire Mark, and how he's Bella's ex-boyfriend." I cringed as she described it so matter-of-factly. Emmett looked surprised.

"What is this girl? Is she like only into vamps or what?" Alice shook her head as I snarled at Emmett's words.

"No Em. From what Bella told me about him before, Mark was human when she dated him. And what I was telling Edward, was that whether Bella had met us or not, Mark would have come back into her life and eventually would have turned her into one of us." I parked in the school parking lot and turned to look at Alice.

"Did you see that?" Alice shook her head no. I sighed in relief.

"But you know, that's probably what would've happened if you weren't in the picture. You can't protect her from this forever. You're going to have to tell her." I pursed my lips in frustration. Jasper had been right, how could I keep Bella from a world that she was already so entangled in? I got out of the car and the others did the same. I turned away from them, waiting for Bella, when Rosalie came to stand by me.

"Edward, it's obvious that you love her, and that you want to keep her human, but if this world pulls her in, she won't be able to get out. She might not even want to if she loves you too. So I think you should give her a choice, because if she finds out, _somehow_, what we are and you didn't tell her, it's going to be even worse, especially if she hears it from her ex." She said quietly. I nodded, acknowledging that I'd heard her, but I did not turn to Rosalie. She sighed and walked away as I heard Bella's motorcycle in the distance. I turned and watched as my love rolled into the parking lot.

**BPOV**

As I pulled off my helmet, I looked across the parking lot and waved at Edward. He smiled and waved back. I saw Alice and Emmett wave too and I smiled and waved back at them. I scanned the area and watched as a black jeep pulled up in the spot beside me and stopped. The driver got out and I smiled as I saw it was Mark. He walked toward me.

"Hey Sweets how are you this morn....." He stopped and I saw his nostrils flare. A pained expression crossed his face for a split second before he composed himself. He smiled lightly.

"Sorry, I think I ate my breakfast too fast. I just felt really nauseous for a second." I rolled my eyes and took my bag off my bike.

"Well if you're feeling sick, go home." I said. He looked like he'd smelt something disgusting. He shook his head no and then moved to walk beside me.

"No I'm okay. I can handle it." He turned to look at Edward. Mark frowned a little and then turned to me.

"Sweets I wanted to know, do you want to hang out tomorrow? You know as friends?" I turned and looked at him. He looked at me intensely and then I nodded.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I don't have any other plans, but I can't be certain because Edward likes to surprise me a lot." I smiled thinking about our last date. At this point, Edward joined us and he took my hand. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He was being very calm about me speaking to Mark and I was glad.

"Good morning Edward." Mark said politely. I looked at Edward slightly to see if he was going to be rude.

"Good morning Mark." Edward said just as politely. I thought I could hear the edge in Edward's tone, but I wouldn't push him. As we walked into school, me in between the two of them, I felt a little awkward so I tried to keep up a conversation.

"So Mark, what's your first class today?" I asked, trying to sound normal. I was getting a strange feeling in between the two of them, almost as if it was a silent battle of _The ex-boyfriend vs. The new boyfriend_.

"English in room 205." I looked at him surprised.

"Hey, you're in my class." I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine a little, and I wondered how much effort it took not to break my whole hand.

"Really? Well after that I have French, Math and Physics. Do I have anything else with you?" I shook my head no. If he had had every class with me, I would have thought he was stalking me. As we neared my English class, Mark ducked in to speak to our teacher and I turned to Edward. He finally relaxed and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you didn't freak out this time." I said as I reached up and stroked his face. He smiled, took my hand and kissed my palm.

"Your welcome. I'm going to _try_ and be more understanding okay?" He said. I smiled and got on my tiptoes to get my kiss. He leaned down happily and pulled me into his arms. He lifted me off my feet as he kissed me gently and then all too quickly he put me back down. He let go and looked at me for a second, before he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him hold me for a moment.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said as he pulled away and then went to his class. I turned and walked into English. I moved over to my seat by Jessica, just as the bell rung. I could see Mark staring at me as I walked in and smiled at him. He smiled a very small, kind of sad smile and then looked at his books.

As our teacher droned on, I kept seeing from the corner of my eye Mark staring at me, but every time I looked at him, he looked away. And at the end of the class, he ran off to find his next class without saying a word to me. Maybe he had been feeling the hostility from Edward and he felt uncomfortable being near me. I had known that this would be difficult, trying to meld my two lives together, but it made me sad to know I couldn't have it both ways.

At lunch, I went to get my food as Edward came toward me. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he smiled at me. He still sometimes took my breath away when he smiled like that.

"Hey." I said as I picked up a sandwich and bottle of apple juice. I walked over to the dessert area and picked up a big slice of chocolate cake. He laughed as I paid for it and went to our table.

"Someone's got a sweet tooth." I smiled at him.

"I told you, I love me some cake." He smiled and sat down, of course, with no food. I realized that I had never seen him eat before and I made a mental note to put it in my notebook at home. The list was getting so big. I looked around the cafeteria for Mark. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Who're you looking for Bella?" I heard Edward ask me. I sighed.

"Mark, I don't know where he is. And he was looking kind of down when I got into English class." Edward glanced to the side, as if he was thinking, and then took my hand.

"It's okay Bella. You'll find him." I smiled at him.

"Well I should probably tell you that Mark asked me to hang out this weekend. And I said okay, unless you have a surprise for me again."Edward shook his head no.

"I'm actually going up to the mountains with Jasper and Emmett this weekend." I nodded and smiled.

"Okay good, we'll both be doing something this weekend, but maybe tonight," I lowered my voice and leaned close to him, "I can give you a going away present......" I said a little seductively. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me and then he suddenly pulled back.

"What?" I asked, kind of disappointed. Edward pointed over my shoulder, I turned to look at Mark walking over to us. I heard Edward start to get up but I grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to leave." He smiled at me, and moved my hand.

"I know, but I think it was awkward enough this morning, so I'm going to sit with my family." He swiftly kissed my forehead and walked away, just as Mark reached me. I smiled at him as he sat down.

"Hey Sweets. Sorry about what happened in English today, I was still feeling kind of sick." He said.

"Oh okay, because I thought you were mad at me or something." He shook his head.

"No, I wasn't mad at _you_. Anyways, for tomorrow, I was planning bowling. We always used to do that and we always had so much fun. Remember?" I laughed as I remembered.

"Yea, I also remember how I always used to beat you." He raised an eyebrow.

"You are mistaken Miss Swan, that was me who always beat you." He said with laughter in his voice.

"Whatever, we'll see tomorrow, won't we?" He smiled and leaned in.

"Yes we shall." He said to me and blew his breath into my face. It was beautifully seductive and I leaned in a little to take a deeper breath, but then caught myself and pulled back. He was looking at me intensely again and I looked away and saw that Edward was watching us. I sighed knowing that if he just saw that, it wasn't very good. I turned back to my food and began to pick at it. I was really glad when lunch was over and I could go to class with Edward.

As Mark walked me to Biology and I told him where his Physics class was, he smiled at me, when we stopped at the door.

"Okay Bella, I'll call you tonight with the details for tomorrow. I'll let you give me directions to your place so that I can pick you up." I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, later." He moved close and kissed my cheek ever so lightly. I stood there for a second as he walked away and then I turned into the classroom and went to sit beside Edward, who was already seated waiting for me. He was sitting there, rigidly and he smiled a little as I sat beside him. He didn't touch me and I knew he was mad about what happened at lunch today with Mark. I didn't try to talk to him during class and as he walked me to the gym, we didn't really say anything.

As I got to the door and turned to him, he just smiled tightly, held my face and caressed it. I moved into his gentle cold touch, but he let go and then walked away. I sighed and then went into gym.

I went through the last class, wondering how mad I had gotten Edward. It was already hard to balance my friendship and Edward and it had only begun. And at the end of the day, I went straight to my bike without waiting for Edward or even looking for Mark. I put on my helmet and got on my bike. I revved the engine just as I saw, in my side mirror, Edward come out of the school. I didn't turn my head as I zoomed out of the parking lot.

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room and wrote in my notebook, _doesn't eat_, and then put my notebook away. Then I flopped down on my bed and lay there. I heard my phone vibrating in my bag, but I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I slammed my fists on my bed in frustration, this was really stupid. I couldn't believe that Edward didn't trust me.

I sighed and sat up. I had things to do before my dad came home and I knew I had to start getting them done. I took my phone out of my bag before I went downstairs and looked at the missed call. It was from Edward. I threw the phone on the bed and went downstairs. He needed some time, and so did I.

**EPOV**

I walked out of the school and saw Bella drive off on her motorcycle. She was probably avoiding me because of the way I had been acting before. I sighed, I knew I could trust Bella, but not Mark. I hadn't meant to be rude or mean to her, it had just made my blood boil to see him so close to her. She was starting to get pulled in by his natural appeal. Obviously mine had drawn her in, but it was more dangerous for her with him, because she had a history of feelings with this vampire and that could make him even stronger.

I tried to think clearly as I got out of the car and went to my room. The others watched me go but didn't stop me, they had all seen Bella and Mark in the cafeteria today.

When I got up there, I started pacing. I needed to be able to think clearly before I could talk to her. I still needed to hear her voice, to know she was ok at least. So I called her, but she didn't answer. I sighed, so we were back to this again. I thought we were on good terms since last night, but all it had taken was one day before that had been screwed up.

I waited, and it was agony, until I was sure she would be in her room. Then I ran over there and sat at her window. I watched as she did some of her Biology homework. She was writing and then she put down her pen and started staring into space. Her window was opened a tiny bit and I could hear 'I Caught Myself' by Paramour playing on her stereo.

I pulled out my phone and called her. She stared at the phone for a moment and then silenced it. She moved it away from herself. I sighed and called again. This time when she looked at it, she rejected it. I pursed my lips and then tried texting her.

_Text message: Bella why won't you talk to me?_ I sent the message and watched as she read it. She sighed and then typed back to me.

_Text message: I'm doing homework and I'm really tired so I'll talk to you later._ I watched as she put the phone down and then began doing her work again. I texted her back.

_Text message: But up in the mountains I don't get reception so I don't know if I'll get to talk to you this weekend._ I saw her look at it and bite her lip in thought. Then she texted me back.

_Text message: Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you on Monday then. _Then she put her phone down and began to do her homework again. I sighed knowing that I couldn't force her to talk to me, I had to give her time, it was my fault because I had started this. So I just sat and watched as she did her homework. Then her phone rang, it played the chorus of 'My Immortal' by Evanescence and she quickly grabbed it and answered it. She moved over to her stereo and turned it down. I listened as she spoke and I quickly froze.

"Hi Mark." I heard her say as she moved back to her bed.

"Hey. Okay so I found this great bowling alley in town, so we can go there around 6 tomorrow. I picked that time because I thought maybe we could catch a movie before, if you want." I saw her smile a little at his words.

"Sure, I haven't been to the movies in so long. What do you wanna see?" She asked him.

"I don't know we can choose when we're there. Anyways, what's your address so I know where to come pick you up?" I watched her move her books as she lay down on her bed.

"It's 45 Deciduous St. It's at the corner of Marsh and Deciduous. It's big and white, you can't miss it. Plus you'll probably see my bike in front." She rubbed her forehead as she spoke.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow at 3-ish. It'll probably take us a long time to pick a movie." He said. He sounded happy, I almost snarled as I heard that.

"Okay, sounds great. See you then." She said with a small smile on her face.

"See ya Sweets." And then he hung up. I watched as Bella hung up the phone and then put it on her side table. She put her hair up and quickly got under the covers. I saw her turn out her light and then lay her head on her pillow. Soon she had fallen asleep, but I was frozen. She had spoken to Mark and not to me. She had avoided my call and had jumped to pick up her phone for Mark. My Bella was slipping away from me and it was entirely my fault.

I watched her all night and when I got home, I just sat in my room. When the others called me to go hunting, I didn't answer I just stayed put, all day, thinking about how I could fix things with Bella. I knew I would be able to do it tomorrow, she would have cooled down by then and would be taking my phone calls. I would fix this, I had to.

**BPOV**

The next day, it was raining lightly but as I got dressed, I didn't really notice. I knew that Edward was off somewhere with his family and maybe this time apart would be good for the tension that was building up between us. Maybe when I saw him Monday, it would have disappeared and we could be good again.

I slipped on some simple flats and my baggy blue jeans. I put on my hoodie and pulled my hair in a ponytail. I looked casual and pretty and as I grabbed my cell phone, key and wallet, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and there was Mark. He was dressed in a hoodie and blue jeans too.

"Hey we match." I said as I locked the door. He smiled.

"Great minds think alike." I walked with him to his jeep and got in. We drove quickly down to the movie theatre and looked at all the selections. Like Mark predicted, it took us almost forty minutes to choose a movie and it ended up being a really stupid comedy. We did have a really good laugh in the theatre and then we went to eat.

Mark didn't get anything except a bottle of coke because he said he was still full and didn't want the food to slow him down in bowling. I laughed at that as we sat down and I dug into a slice of pizza.

"So Mark, what's your situation now? Are you living with your mom, or alone...." I trailed off letting him answer.

"I live alone now. It's really cool, I get to do whatever I want when I want, and no one tells me anything. It's really nice." I smiled.

"Just waiting for the day when I can do that. Just four more months." He smiled as I took another bite from my pizza.

"So what about you? You still dancing?" I nodded as swallowed my bite.

"Yea, I actually take classes down in Port Angeles. It's amazing, and you know I love it so....." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Does Edward dance with you?" I laughed at that.

"He tried once, but it didn't turn out so good. It was pretty funny though." I said as he smiled.

"I can imagine. But about Edward....." I stopped him before he said anything else.

"Mark, I don't think we should talk about Edward." Mark sighed.

"Why not? I want to know what's going on in your life, and Edward is part of your life now. I'm just asking as a friend." I watched as he looked at me. He seemed sincere enough.

"Fine. He and I are really good together. I mean I feel like I can tell him anything, and that's nice." Mark nodded, listening to me with a neutral expression.

"So you guys talk about _every _single thing?" He asked. I nodded very slowly.

"Yea.......we talk about most things. I guess the only thing we haven't talked about, _extensively_, is his family and his history. I mean I know his sister and his brother, and they're my friends but......I don't know he keeps that part of himself guarded from me." I took another bite of my pizza.

"Well have you ever asked him about it?" I shook my head.

"No. I always felt that if he was going to open up about that to me, he would do it in his own time." I said as I looked at Mark's face. He was looking down at my pizza.

"Do you wanna know what I think?" He asked.

"No actually." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. I think that, as a boyfriend, he should tell you that. Even if it's hard for him, because that's what a relationship is, being open and honest with someone you love. If you hide things, it just creates problems later, you and I both know that." He said as he looked into my eyes. I nodded, knowing he was right.

After I finished my pizza, we went over to the bowling alley. It was kind of small, but it was quaint and there were a few high school students playing in a few of the rows. We got our bowling shoes and our snacks, like we used to back in Phoenix, and then started our game.

Mark was abnormally good, and he was beating me by a few pins, considering he kept getting strikes. I was shocked at how good he had gotten. I kept on trying to haggle him into missing, but that never worked. So finally at our last turn, I went to take a bite from my hotdog. I had tried to open a pack of ketchup to put on it, but as Mark walked up, I pressed it too hard and it squirted all over him.

I covered my mouth in shock and then slowly the giggles began to come. I started laughing as he stared at me, amused.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He went and grabbed a packet of mustard and squirted it on me. I stopped laughing then.

"Oh, you are so dead!!" I yelled as we began to throw food at each other. It didn't last long before security came and we got kicked out, but we didn't care, we laughed all the way to the jeep. As we drove, I tried to clean myself up a bit.

"Eww, you got mustard in my ear." I squealed as I wiped my ear with a napkin I had snagged. He laughed again and glanced at me.

"Serves you right for squirting me with ketchup and then laughing at me." I smiled.

"That was an accident. You initiated the food fight. I swear I'm going to smell like a hotdog for weeks." He laughed as he pulled a piece of hotdog bun from my hair.

"Me too." He said. I shook my head as we stopped in front of my house.

"This was so much fun. I haven't done anything silly and crazy in_ so_ long. It felt good to just be a teenager again." I said when I turned to him in the car.

"Well I'm glad I was of service to you." I shook my head and opened the door. Outside it was pouring and I ran to my door with my hood on. Mark followed me to the door and smiled.

"Well, hopefully we get to do this again soon." I nodded at his words.

"Yea, but I don't think we'll be allowed back at that bowling alley again." Mark laughed, it flew past my ears like music.

"That's true. We'll need to find something else to do." He said with a quirk of his eyebrow. I laughed then.

"Okay. Anyways, I'll see you on Monday." He smiled and I reached out and hugged him. He crushed me to him and then I pulled back lightly. I was close enough to him that I could smell his sweet breath. His eyes were pulling me in and I stepped back from him, shaking my head. He smiled.

"Later Sweets." He turned and got back into his jeep and drove away as I stepped into my house. I closed the door and wondered, from what happened yesterday and today, could I handle being _just _friends with Mark? I knew I had to, I promised Mark a second chance and I had control over myself. I wouldn't let Mark pull me back in, I wouldn't.

I undressed and got into a towel. I let out my food covered hair and put my dirty clothes in my laundry hamper.

As I ran to get into the shower, I heard my phone ring, I ran over to it and looked at the caller I.D. It said Edward. What was I going to tell him, and wasn't he supposed to be in the mountains? I answered it.

"Hey Edward." I said, as I sat down on the bed in my towel.

"Hey Bella. Can we talk? In person?" He said.

"Sure when?" I asked.

"Now. I'm at the front door." I groaned and then sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming." I knew I looked and smelled disgusting, but I needed to talk to Edward. It couldn't wait any longer, not even for me to shower.


	7. Mark

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that was mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_**"Hey Edward." I said, as I sat down on the bed in my towel.**_

_**"Hey Bella. Can we talk? In person?" He said. **_

_**"Sure when?" I asked.**_

_**"Now. I'm at the front door." I groaned and then sighed.**_

_**"Okay, I'm coming." I knew I looked and smelled disgusting, but I needed to talk to Edward. It couldn't wait any longer, not even for me to shower. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note: ** ENJOY!!! I'm writing the next chap right this second, it was even too good for _me_ to stop writing. REVIEW PLEEZ!!!! LOVES *TEDDYBEARGURL******

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mark**

**Mark's Point-of-View**

As I moved back to my car, I sniffed and my nostrils flared.....Edward. I could smell him nearby, but I didn't want him to know I knew he was there. So I moved back to my car and got in. I drove around the corner and sat in my car. I wondered what was so important that Edward couldn't even wait until I was out of the vicinity before he came to see Bella.

I took a deep breath. It was getting hard to breathe especially since yesterday. I snarled a little as I remembered how Edward had marked Bella with his scent. It had been obvious that the night before they had slept together. It had been almost unbearable to be around her yesterday when his scent had been all over her. I knew she could see the discomfort that I felt around her yesterday. It hadn't been on purpose, it was just hard to know that they had done that.

Today had been easier because the scent wasn't so strong and especially with the food all over her it had been bearable. I sighed and then decided I wanted to know what was going on. I quickly got out of the car and got into the tree in front of Bella's window. It was closed but I could hear the conversation inside perfectly. I watched as Bella sat down on her bed in only a towel. Edward on the other hand, looked dishevelled. His shirt was wrinkled and he was running his hand through his hair. He started pacing in front of Bella. She watched him for a while before she began.

"Edward, could you please stop so that we can talk?" He looked at her quickly but didn't say anything. He just sighed and then went to sit beside her.

"Bella, you don't know how agonizing it was for me to.......I just feel so......" I saw Bella take his hand and smile at him.

"Edward, just go slowly okay. I'll listen as long as you want me to." She smiled as he took a deep breath and then started again.

"Bella, I'm sorry about yesterday. I really tried to be good about the whole thing with _your friend_, but seeing you sitting there with him and for a second I thought you were going to...." Edward stopped and he looked down at his hands entwined with Bella's.

"You thought I was going to kiss him, right?" She asked softly. She didn't sound angry or surprised, she was just asking a question.

"Bella, I didn't want to think that, but....what else could I think?" He sounded embarrassed and ashamed.

"Edward, don't feel bad because truthfully.....for a second I did think about kissing him. But I didn't because I remembered how much I love you and it made me pull away, just like I pulled away today." I heard Edward breathing hard as he listened to Bella, and I smiled a little as I realized that I was getting to her.

"But Edward you need to understand that, the way I feel about you is unconditional. It won't change just because an ex-boyfriend is trying to be my friend again. I would _never _cheat on you or anyone because I hate cheaters with every fibre of my being. I've been cheated on and the feeling was nothing that I would want to inflict even on my worst enemy, so you really, _really_ need to trust me." She touched his face lightly and he took her hand and kissed it. I watched as the love between them emanated from both of them. I sighed, I wanted to be with Bella, but maybe she was completely over me and all I could have was her friendship. No, I wouldn't give up yet, I still loved her and I would always love her. I wouldn't try to steal her, I would just be her friend and if she decided to come back to me, it would be her choice and would have nothing to do with anything I did. I turned back to them and listened.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You don't know how bad I felt knowing that you were going to hang out with him and you were angry at me. I didn't even go to the mountains with my brothers because of it. I just thought I was losing you and it scared me more than anything I've ever encountered." He said quietly, while still holding her hand to his lips.

"Edward, I love you. Don't ever doubt that, even when we fight." She said with a small smile. He let go of her hand and moved over to kiss her. I watched as he pulled Bella's body toward him and she wrapped her arms around him. I shut my eyes as pain rippled through me as I saw her kiss him the way she used to kiss me. I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes again.

Bella was running her fingers through Edward's hair and I clenched my teeth as I saw him reach for the front of her towel. When I saw this, I was about to leave but Bella stopped him. She was sitting on his lap, straddling his waist and she glanced at her headboard behind him as she pulled away. I didn't really pay attention to that, I just watched Bella.

"Edward, you love me, but you don't always tell me the truth." She said quietly as she looked into his eyes. His back was facing me now, so I couldn't see his expression but I could hear him.

"Bella I tell you everything." I saw her look at her headboard again and she shook her head.

"No you don't Edward, not _everything, _we don't talk about your past and your family. Why is it that you hide that from me?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"That's a sensitive subject for me Bella." He said as he put his head against her shoulder. She pulled him a little closer instinctively.

"So? I've told you all the sensitive subjects in my life. Why can't you trust me enough to tell me those things about yourself?" She asked as she ran her hands down his back lightly. He sighed into her shoulder.

"Bella, there's nothing to tell......" She pulled back suddenly and moved so that she could look in his eyes.

"This is the only time I'm going to ask Edward. Is there anything, _anything at all,_ which you want to tell me?" She looked at him imploringly and I knew she was asking him to tell her what he was. He waited a long time before he answered.

"I.....I'm......" He stuttered over his words. She took a deep breath as she waited.

"Yes?" She asked softly. I saw him look down.

"No.....nothing Bella." I saw her purse her lips and then she blinked rapidly like she was holding back tears. She got off of his lap and looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"Okay Edward, but.....um..... I was about to take a shower so......" She didn't finish her sentence but it was obvious she wanted him to leave. She didn't look angry, just sad.

"I'll wait until you're finished. It was agony being away from you last night so can I please stay?" I saw her look at him with a little bit of pain on her face and then she nodded and smiled. I could tell it was the smile she gave when she was covering up something.

"Okay." She said quietly and then she moved over and kissed him softly on his lips. I moved away from the window quickly and went back to my car. I smiled to myself a little. So Edward hadn't told her about being a vampire. This would be something that I could use to my advantage. Maybe if Bella figured it out on her own, then she would come to me to ask. And I wouldn't lie to Bella if she asked me if I was a vampire.

I drove home. I parked my car in front of my large house. I went inside without unlocking the door, I never locked it. Why would I need to? As I went to my den, I sat down and looked at my bookshelf. It was so bare and it made me remember the fire that burned up my entire life before I had been changed. The fire that had killed everyone I loved and taken everything I had possessed. I closed my eyes to the memories. It was lucky that my father had a lot of money and businesses. That had all become mine when he and mom had died.

I sighed. I still missed that life sometimes. It always made me remember that night when I'd become a vampire.

I had been walking alone down the street, drunk as usual. I had been drinking more and more because it was the only thing that kept the frightening memories of the burning building from overtaking me at night. Suddenly an unnaturally beautiful woman, with hair like fire, moved to my side. She looked almost cat-like as she came and walked beside me. She smiled and I caught my breath. She began to speak to me and I couldn't ignore her beautiful voice.

"Hello gorgeous. What are you doing out here alone?" She purred into my ear. I couldn't speak, I was stunned by her and I was too intoxicated. She smiled and then pushed me up against a wall. She moved her lips up to my lips as she kissed them lightly.

"So wonderfully warm." She whispered as she moved to my throat. She bit me and I screamed. She held on to me unnaturally hard as she sucked my blood. I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. Then suddenly she pulled away and dropped me. I could hear someone speaking to her.

"Victoria, we must go. There is another pair of vampires here and they're looking for us. C'mon." I heard a male say. I couldn't open my eyes as the pain shook through my body.

"Fine. Let's go." I heard her say and then they were gone. I could feel burning pain running through me. It was agonizing and I screamed lightly as I lay there and succumbed to it. I don't know how long I lay there, but when the pain finally subsided, I awoke and everything was in super focus. I could see, smell and hear everything. And I was thirsty. Every time someone came toward where I was hiding, I would jump them and drink their blood, but something in me made me fight it. I moved out to the forest and lived off of animals for a long time, before I even began to get close to humans again. Eventually though I could go to school and be somewhat normal again, but the one thing I realized was my feelings for Bella. They had become greatly intensified after I had changed and after that I knew I had to find her and get her back. I knew I wasn't going to be complete until she was mine again. And now that I had found her, she was already in love with someone else, ironically another vampire.

I sighed again and then moved out of my chair. I quickly got into my jeep and drove down to Port Angeles. I found the biggest bookstore and wandered around. I picked up a lot of new books and many of the books I had when I was human. That's when I saw a book that made me think of Bella. It would help her, so I picked it up and got it wrapped it for her.

I also looked at all the music they carried and a bunch of DVDs and picked a lot of different things. I didn't really have a preference for music and movies, I listened and watched everything. As I put all my things into my car and drove home, I didn't think that I would need anything else tonight. I put all my things away quickly and then went back to my jeep. I hadn't hunted in a long time so I drove up north to the forests. I parked my jeep in the brush and then left. I locked it and went to feed, I knew there would be no reason for me to come back until Monday.

When I got back to Forks, after my day in the forest I was refreshed and calmer. It would be a good day, I could feel it. I knew that I would be especially happy to see Bella, I had missed her while I had been in the forest. I dressed simply in a black sweater and dark jeans. I brushed my hair very lightly and then got my jacket. There was no need for it, but it was for show. It was raining as I got outside and I thought about Bella driving on her motorcycle in this and decided to see if I could give her a ride. I quickly grabbed my phone as I drove and pressed two. It speed dialled Bella's cell phone and I waited. She answered relatively quickly.

"Hey Mark. What's up?" She asked. She sounded happy, I hoped to all that was good that she and Edward hadn't slept together again.

"Hey Sweets. I noticed how hard it's raining and wondered if you wanted a ride?" I waited. I heard her move to the window.

"Oh crap, it _is_ raining hard, I hadn't even noticed. Okay I guess you can give me ride then." She said as I got into my car.

"Okay, see you in a few." I said.

"See you." And she hung up. I moved down the streets easily as I made my way to Bella's. I saw her father's cruiser pulling out just as I got close. I was glad, I didn't know how much he knew about me. I turned into the driveway and got out. I ran up to the front door and shook the water out of my hair. I knocked lightly and then I heard Bella move toward the door. She opened it and she smiled at me. I took a deep breath and realized she smelled more like herself then of Edward, thank God. I smiled and really took in how beautiful she was.

She was wearing a white long sleeved top that had a long zipper in place instead of buttons, her stiletto boots and black knee length shorts. Her hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail that was straight with her bangs clipped to the top of her ponytail, making it look like a mini mohawk. Her face was shining and beautiful. But her chocolate brown eyes are what I looked at the most. It was the whole reason why I called her Sweets, because of those chocolate eyes, which made you think of sweets. She pulled me inside and then closed the door.

"That was quick. I was just finishing my breakfast." She said. She walked into the kitchen and I followed her. She grabbed the last piece of bacon off her plate and ate it. She picked up her plate and put it in the sink. I leaned against the doorjamb and watched her. She quickly went into her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Then she turned back to the table and picked up her bag. She moved toward me and smiled.

"Okay let's go." She said. I walked to the door and walked out. I watched as she locked the door and then she stopped. I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She looked like she had just had a great idea.

"Can I drive?" I stared at her.

"You serious?" I asked. She nodded.

"I haven't driven a car in so long. I promise that I'll take extra care." I thought about it and then smiled.

"Only if I can ride your bike on another day." I saw her take a deep breath and then nod.

"Deal." She said and held out her hand. I handed her the keys and she bounded to the car. She jumped into the driver's seat. I followed quickly and laughed at how happy she was. She put on her seat belt and then fixed my mirror. She quickly looked behind us and then pulled out. She drove quickly and easily as I watched her. When we got to school, she took off her seatbelt and smiled at me. It was good to see her this kind of silly happy.

I was about to get out but she was shuffling through the inside of her bag.

"What are you doing? You know we have to get to class right?" She smiled as she continued to search and nodded. She pulled out a bottle of cotton candy lip gloss and moved my mirror to face her. She started smoothing it across her luscious lips. She puckered once and squeezed her lips together before she was done. She threw it back in her bag and then grabbed a piece of gum out of her pocket.

"Okay, let's go." I laughed as we got out. I went over to her side with an umbrella, which I pulled over both of us. She smiled and handed me back my keys.

"Thanks for letting me drive." She said. I smiled as she linked arms with me as we walked into school. Inside I closed the umbrella and quickly noticed Edward watching us. I saw Bella notice him too, and I walked quicker so that she could go and greet him. I saw her kiss him lightly before I passed and I listened to them as they walked to class behind me.

"Good morning." Bella said. I listened as her heels click as she walked.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I heard Edward ask.

"Good." I heard him take a deep breath before he spoke.

"You got a ride here this morning?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Mark offered and he said I could drive, so I came with him." I had reached our class so I went in. I could still hear them as they stopped.

"Oh okay. Well can I give you a ride home then?" Edward asked.

"Well don't you have to drive the others back?" I heard Bella ask.

"Technically......" I heard her laugh.

"It's okay. If it's still raining after school, I'll just drive Mark's car home. Anyway, you can come over later." I heard her say. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I heard the huskiness in her voice.

"Okay. I'll see you later." There was silence for a moment and then I heard Bella sigh. I guessed they had kissed.

"Later." She whispered and walked into class. I smiled at her as she walked in. She smiled back as I noticed that most of her lip gloss was gone. I sighed, it was hard to see Bella in another man's arms. This is probably how she had felt when she had seen me and Lindsay. I sighed again as the teacher spoke. I had made so many mistakes in the past. I vowed that I wouldn't make those same mistakes again.

As the class ended, I moved out of the classroom after a quick wave to Bella before I left. I walked down the hallway and then moved into a quieter one as a shortcut to my next class. As soon I moved down the hallway, I thought of Bella. She obviously loved Edward, but she had loved me first and maybe that love was still there.

I made it to the middle of the hallway before I caught his scent. I turned my eyes on Edward. He looked at me with a hard expression. We walked toward each other. I stood there as he looked me up and down.

"Mark, I know what you are trying to do and I hope you know it won't work." Edward said in a whisper and very quickly. I shook my head with a small smile.

"I'm not doing anything _Edward. _I just want to be her friend, why do you feel so threatened by that?" I asked. Edward growled a little.

"You aren't a threat to me, I just want to make sure that you can't hurt Bella as much as you did last time. Because, if you haven't noticed, I picked up the pieces you left and helped her become this person again and I'm not about to let you mess her up again." Edward said. I cringed a little because I knew I had messed Bella up, but I didn't plan on letting her get away.

"Well it matters on what Bella wants doesn't it? So we'll just leave it up to her." I said calmly. He looked me over and then nodded.

"Yes, let's leave it up to her." Edward said. We growled at each other for a moment before we turned away from each other and went to our classes. It was nice to know that Edward had felt so threatened by me that he had to voice his opinion. It was good to know that he was feeling my pressure.

At lunch, I quickly found Bella and went over to her. I saw Edward watching me and most likely listening as I sat down with her.

"Sweets, how was your second period class?" I asked as I opened my Physics textbook. I wanted to look like I was doing something.

"It was alright. Nothing really happened, we just watched a movie today." She said as she took a bite from an apple.

"How was your class?" She asked as she eyed my textbook.

"It was cool. We have a test on Wednesday, so I was just going over a few things." I said. She nodded.

"You're good. I never start studying until the night before." I smiled as I remembered.

"Yeah I remember how you did that for our Economics exam and then you almost fell asleep during it." Bella smiled at the memory.

"Yeah and then you spilled your water bottle all over your exam right at the very end. That really sucked." She said. I grumbled as I remembered that.

"That wasn't nice. I had to do a makeup exam and it had been even harder than the first one." Bella laughed lightly.

"Whatever you still got an A, so stop complaining." I rolled my eyes as she finished her lunch.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight? I kind of have something for you." I said. Bella brightened up when she heard I had something for her.

"You have something for me? What is it? Can I have it now?" I saw how she was basically jumping out of her seat. I laughed at her eagerness.

"No you can't have it now, it's at home right now. How about I give it to you tonight?" She shook her head lightly.

"I can't I'm busy. How about.....I come over after school and get it?" I heard Edward snarl at Bella's words and smiled. He didn't like the idea that Bella wanted to come over.

"Okay, we can drive down there after school and I can give it to you and then I can take you home." She nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you at the end of the day." I said just as the bell rang. I walked with her to her biology class. When we got there, I turned to her and smiled.

"Okay, meet me at my jeep after school, and I'll let you drive again." She clapped her hands in excitement and then gave me hug. We held the hug for a little bit longer then was necessary. Bella pulled back and pulled on my ear in a joke.

"Later." And then she walked into her class. I sighed as I left her and went to my next class. As I sat in my French class, I touched the ear that Bella had pulled. She had always done that anytime she wanted to make me smile. It made me remember how we used to always do silly things like that all the time. She always used to pull my ear to make me smile and I always used to tug on her hair.

I remember when she used to have long blonde locks. I'd always liked the blonde but had wanted her to change back to the dark hair, because I just thought she looked so much prettier with it and it made her eyes more defined. She always in my mind had had the best eyes. I sighed as I thought how I had screwed things up with her. Now that I was a vampire, I wanted to have someone with me who I could love. I didn't plan on changing Bella, but I wanted her for me.

At the end of the day, I waited by the jeep for her. I listened hard, and that's when I heard her voice.

"Edward I don't know why you're freaking out about the fact that I'm going over to Mark's." I heard her say. I heard her footsteps stop.

"I'm sorry that I don't like it. I can't turn off how I feel about this. Do you really think I'd want you going over to your ex's house? How would you feel if you were in my position?" Edward said angrily. I heard Bella sigh.

"Oh I get that you're uncomfortable about this, but you need to trust me. And anyway it's not like you've ever invited me to _your _place." She said rudely.

"I have a reason for that....." I heard Bella interrupt him.

"Which is probably _very_ good but you can't tell me, right?" I heard the anger in her voice. Edward sighed.

"Whatever Edward, I'm not going to try and pry into that part of your life. I'll see you later okay?" I heard her kiss him and then I saw her walk out the door of the school. I waved at her and she waved back with a smile.

"Hey." She said as she walked up to me.

"Hey. You okay? You look angry." She shook her head as I handed her the keys and I walked around to the passenger door. She looked back at Edward quickly and then got in. I looked back at him and smiled a little. I got in the car and put on my seat belt. She started the car and then looked at me.

"Okay, so I don't know where you live so you're going to have to lead me there." She said. I nodded as she checked her mirrors and then pulled out of the parking lot. I led her to my house and when she pulled into my driveway she looked at the house in amazement.

"Wow you have an amazing house." She said as we got out of the car and she handed me back my keys.

"Thanks. C'mon in." I said as we walked in. Bella looked around as we walked into my den. I watched as she looked at the pictures on my mantle. She picked one up and I looked over her shoulder as she stroked it. I smiled as I realized she had found the picture of us when we were sitting by the pool. The wind had been blowing Bella's hair and we had been laughing at something really funny. It was a great moment between us.

"I remember this day. That was the day that Morgan got thrown into the pool and we laughed our butts off. I don't even remember who took this photo. I didn't even know you had it." She said as she put the photo down and then turned to me.

"Yeah, this is one of the few pictures that I saved from....the fire." Bella looked at me questioningly.

"What fire?" Bella asked. I sighed and began to pace.

"Well part of the reason I live by myself is because of the fire that destroyed my family home and.....killed my mom and dad in the process." I heard Bella gasp as I turned to her. She looked at me sadly and then she hugged me. I put my face in her sweet hair and held her close.

"I'm so sorry Mark. I didn't know." She whispered in my ear.

"It's okay." I said as I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Anyway the whole reason you came here was to get your present, so here." I walked over to my table and picked up the wrapped book. I handed it to her and she opened it. She smiled as she read the cover.

" '_Supernatural Made Real: The Actual Supernatural Beings That Walk Among Us' _by Stephanie Meyer. Mark this is cool. You know how much I love things about the supernatural. And it's by Stephanie Meyer, one of my favourite authors." She said with a small smile.

"I know. Remember I got you _'The Host'_ by Stephanie Meyer for your birthday?" I said. She nodded.

"Yea true." She glanced at her watch and then sighed.

"I gotta get going Mark." She said. I nodded and then we went to the car. This time I drove her home and then walked her to the door. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks again. It's been really cool hanging out with you." She reached over and pulled my ear. I smiled and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see ya Sweets." I said as I pulled back and pulled her ponytail. She laughed and then pulled my ear again as I held her lightly. She turned to look at her door and I moved to kiss her cheek. But as I got to her cheek she turned back to me and our lips met. The second it happened I felt the electricity crackle through me, at the feel of her lips. But the moment we touched, Bella pulled away. She looked at me as she breathed hard. She looked shocked as she stepped as far as she could, away from me.

"Mark....." I never heard what Bella said after that because at that moment Edward ran up and slammed me into Bella's front door.


	8. Blood and Books

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that was mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Thanks again. It's been really cool hanging out with you." She reached over and pulled my ear. I smiled and then pulled her into a hug. **_

"_**I'll see ya Sweets." I said as I pulled back and pulled her ponytail. She laughed and then pulled my ear again as I held her lightly. She turned to look at her door and I moved to kiss her cheek. But as I got to her cheek she turned back to me and our lips met. The second it happened I felt the electricity crackle through me, at the feel of her lips. But the moment we touched, Bella pulled away. She looked at me as she breathed hard. She looked shocked as she stepped as far as she could, away from me.**_

"_**Mark....." I never heard what Bella said after that because at that moment Edward ran up and slammed me into Bella's front door.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note: ** FINALLY!!! That's all I can say. We've all been waiting for this and you all know what I mean. Be honest, and review everyone. There isn't going to be any other chapters for a couple of days. I'm taking a new year's eve break. Love everyone CATCH YA IN THE NEW YEAR ****LUVS TEDDYBEARGURL*****

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blood and Books**

**BPOV**

I stood there in shock as I looked at Mark. He had kissed me, accidentally of course, but the slight electric shock that I felt when our lips had met was scary. I wasn't supposed to feel anything with him anymore. And his lips had been cold, like Edward's. It was obvious that whatever Edward was, Mark also was one.

"Mark....." I said softly before Edward slammed Mark into my front door. I was frozen in shock as I watched as Edward and Mark snarled at each other with murderous looks on their faces. My brain was momentarily frozen as I saw Mark flip Edward and slam him against the door. That's when my brain jumped into action. I ran over and started yelling over the snarling. I went and tried to pry my body in between the two guys.

"Stop it!! Stop it now!! Mark let go of him!" I said as I gripped Mark's sweater and pulled at him. I was watching as Edward growled and snapped at Mark like an animal. I'd never seen anything like that. I tried to slip in between them, but they were still snapping at each other.

"Guys stop please! Edward! Edward!" I saw him look at me for a second and he started to slow down. I moved in between them and began to push them apart. I watched as Mark pushed against my hand as I tried to restrain him.

"Mark go!! Just GO!!" I yelled. I looked him right in the eye as he slowly backed up and went to his car. As soon as I was sure he was far enough, I turned to Edward and gripped his shirt and held him against the wall. I used all my strength to drag him into my house. He was like a blind animal, struggling against me, his eyes filled with rage.

When I got him indoors, I held him against the wall and pressed myself against him.

"Edward." I said, looking up at him. He was still looking around blindly. I put my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me.

"Edward." I whispered. He slowly stopped his thrashing and then focused on me.

"Bella....." He whispered. I nodded and looked at him. He finally looked at me and smiled a little.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked quietly as I looked at him and let him go. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him put his hands on my shoulders. I felt him grip me hard and then push me away from him. I was shocked as I stepped back and looked up at him. He looked angry again, but this time, at me.

"You kissed him Bella. After everything you said about not cheating and then you go and do it." His voice rang in my ears as I looked at him.

"I didn't Edward. He was going for my cheek and I accidentally moved my head and our lips met. It wasn't a purposeful thing." I said. My voice sounded small to me, lucky my dad wasn't home to hear this.

"You're lying!!" He yelled at me. His voice had risen considerably in volume. It hurt me to hear him so angry. His accusation burned through me, making my temper flare.

"I'm not lying. I _never _lie to you, unlike you. I told you what happened and if you were _spying,_ which I assume you were doing to even see me and Mark have our _accidental_ kiss, then you'd know that it was the truth. There was no moment of eye contact, no slowly leaning in. My face was turned away from him and he accidentally caught my lips." I said loudly.

"I know what I saw." He said gloomily.

"Well then you're blind because any other person would have seen that it was an accident. _And_ it lasted less than a second. _And_ if you didn't notice, I pushed him away immediately." Edward was starting to calm down but I could still see the anger.

"Are you still in love with him?" He asked.

"No Edward." I said, my anger ebbing away and desperation starting to take its place. Edward turned away from me and I started to hyperventilate. I moved over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. I could feel the tears starting to fall as I looked at his empty eyes.

"Edward, can't you see how much it hurts me to know you think this way? I am so sure of you always and you don't even tell me everything. Why can't you be sure about me?" I said with a tremble in my voice.

"Because I don't know what you're thinking and that makes it hard for me to be sure about you." I shook my head the tears flowing freely now. I gripped him harder and pressed my body to him. He didn't fight me.

"No one can know what someone is thinking, you just have to trust them. I love you, please tell me that you can trust that." I waited and heard nothing but silence.

"Kiss me and see how much I love you." I said. Edward shook his head ever so slightly. I was shocked. He didn't want to kiss me. I moved up to him and tried to press my lips to his. He moved his head so that I couldn't reach his lips.

"I don't want to be sloppy seconds." He said quietly. That hurt me more than anything, that he thought he was second in my mind.

"You won't be. You can't be, because you are always going to be my number one Edward." At that I forced his head to me and I kissed him. I kissed him with all the pain and agony that I felt for making him doubt us. I wanted him to feel and know that I loved him.

He crushed me to him in our kiss, his hands running over my back and sending delicious heat through me. I opened my mouth of my own accord and let him slip his tongue in my mouth. I sighed into the kiss and swung him away from the wall and roughly shoved him toward the stairs. He staggered as I pushed him up toward the stairs. I heard him groan as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked with me, still kissing him, up to my room where we dropped onto my bed. I thought I heard him kick the door closed as he ravished me with his lips.

His lips were rough against mine and as he moved down to my neck, I could feel him being really aggressive. He was almost hurting me the way his lips were kissing and biting down my neck, but I didn't care I just wanted to feel his body on mine. As the heat flowed through me and I gripped him tighter with my legs, I let out a little moan. I moved my hands over his back and then felt him pull out my ponytail.

I slipped my hands into his hair as he moved back to my open mouth. I sucked in a deep breath of his scent and my head started spinning pleasurably as his tongue delved into my mouth again. He was bruising my lips as he crushed me to him. I could barely move as his body crushed me into the mattress. He let go of my lips for a second and then pulled away to unzip my top.

I watched as his eyes took in my lacey black bra. His hands slowly stroked my breasts and then moved down to kiss my collarbone. I giggled as I felt his tongue run over my skin. I gasped and then sighed in pleasure. I ran my hands in his hair.

"I love you." I whispered. I felt him stop and then he looked up at me. I saw his eyes burning with passion and pain.

"Bella, I can't do this right now. I don't know, but I need time or something. I'm sorry." And with that he wrenched himself away and left. I lay there, dishevelled and panting as I realized, I couldn't make this go away. I didn't even try to move off my bed or anything, I just let the tears fall. I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face in it, trying to stifle my choking sobs.

I knew that I hadn't kissed Mark, that it had entirely been an accident. It had just been a weird moment of movements. But Edward couldn't believe that. Something about me wouldn't let him believe it. I didn't know what it was, maybe because he loved me so much that he couldn't bear to see anything that could threaten him, or he was so afraid of the past that Mark and I had, that he was able to create things in his mind that weren't true. I mean if I really wanted do something with Mark I could have done it at his house, not at my front door where anybody could see.

I pulled the pillow closer to me as the agony ran through my body in waves. It was going to be a long night, especially if Edward didn't get over this.

**EPOV**

As I pulled myself from Bella and left her house, I felt the heart wrenching pain rip through my chest. How could Bella do this to me? How could she lie to me, again and again? She had whispered her love for me, but I couldn't believe it. How could she possibly kiss the man who was her first love and then say she loved me? It made no sense, and that's what killed me even more than anything else. It made no sense, but it had still happened.

I ran through the forest, not seeing where I was going, but I stormed toward my house and outside the door I stopped. I took a deep breath before I called Alice's name softly. She quickly joined me outside and looked at my dishevelled look with shock.

"Edward what...." I cut her off.

"Why didn't you see this? Why couldn't you tell me? Warn me even?" I said quietly, not wanting the others to hear me.

"Edward what are you talking about?" She asked with real confusion on her face. I couldn't believe she hadn't seen this horrible thing coming.

"This!! Bella kissing Mark! Didn't you see that? _Why _couldn't you see that? You see everything else....." I fell to my knees in a sob. Alice was there beside me, catching me before I hit the ground. I squeezed my eyes together tightly as I felt her lead me inside and upstairs to my room. She sat me down on my couch. I clutched my chest as the pain flew through me.

"Edward just rest okay? This'll get better, promise." She said quietly. And then she left me, curled up in a ball in my room. I could hear the others discussing me downstairs but I didn't focus on it. I just lay there, letting the pain take me over.

**BPOV**

I finally got enough energy to pull off my top and my shorts. I dragged myself into my bed in only my underwear and lay there. The tears had ended after four hours of continuous crying. I knew it was just a hiatus before they started again.

As I lay there I heard my phone ringing. I sighed as I rolled over and tried to reach my shorts on the floor. I reached and then I fell out of my bed. The pain that slapped my side, wasn't anything compared to the pain in my chest, so I didn't really feel it as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I looked at the caller I.D., it said Alice. I furrowed my brow and dragged myself back into bed.

"Alice, this really isn't the time." I said in a croaky voice. I put my head on my pillow and waited to see what Alice would say.

"What happened between you and Edward? He came home like a man possessed and was mumbling about you and Mark. Now I want to hear from you what happened." I sighed as I heard the concern in her voice.

"Well I went over Mark's after school today and he gave me a gift. Edward had been freaking about it before I had gone but I went anyway because I wanted to prove that nothing would happen. So Mark drove me home after school and then as we were hugging goodbye, we accidentally bumped lips. The second it happened I pushed Mark away and moved away from him." I said. I had to clear my throat to tell the whole story.

"Are you sure that it was 'accidental'?" Alice asked.

"YES!! It was an accident. He was moving to kiss my cheek but I turned toward him to say bye before he reached it and our lips bumped. You know, an awkward bump of lips, like when people bump heads. I swear on my _life_, that it meant nothing and it wasn't even a real kiss. I swear to you Alice." I said, the tears from my honest omission starting to flow again. I took a deep breath and wiped them away.

"You know that's not what Edward thinks. He's hurting as much as you right now. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow when you see him. But I do know that this is going to get better. I'll try to talk to him as much as possible and I'll drive the others to school, so Edward can have the Volvo to himself." Alice said. I sniffed a little and wiped my nose.

"Thanks Alice that would be great. I'm not even expecting anything right now because of what happened. This might be too much for him and we might be....." I couldn't even voice the words as my tears broke over again and a sob escaped me.

"Oh Bella, don't cry. I'm going to make this better, I promise. Just rest Hun okay?" I took several deep breaths before I could speak into the phone.

"Okay. Goodnight Alice." I said thickly.

"Goodnight." She said quietly before she hung up. I sighed as I lay the phone down beside me. I just let the tears flow and I looked around. I lightly stroked the place where Edward's hand print had been. I remember that after my date with Mark, I had come back into my room, and it had disappeared. I guess Edward had fixed it while I had showered. It was obvious he wanted to cover it up, but I'd already seen it. I didn't even want to think about tomorrow and what would happen, and for that I fought sleep but eventually I succumbed.

In the morning, I got ready for school just as usual. As I looked at myself in my full length mirror I could see the marks that Edward had left on me. There was a thin trail of bruises leading down my neck to my collarbone. I touched the tender skin lightly and thought maybe this was all I'd have left of him, painful remainders of his presence. I quickly put on a black turtleneck and my black skinny jeans. It felt like I was mourning so the black was appropriate. I slipped on my black flats and got my bag. I took a small hooded jacket just in case it got cold too.

I made sure that I had everything I needed and as I got out to the front door, I saw the book that Mark had given me. I must have dropped it after all of yesterday's _excitement_. I picked it up and stuffed it in my bag. I quickly got on my bike and drove to school. I made sure that I got there just as the bell was about to ring, so I wouldn't have time to speak to anyone. I had great timing because right when I walked into English the bell rang. I didn't see Mark and I hoped he was away today.

Mark didn't show up for English so I figured he wasn't at school. I was glad, it would already be tense enough without him lurking around. I went to my next class without listening to anything the teacher said. At lunch, I quickly grabbed a sandwich and went out to a bench in the courtyard and sat with my hood up and large dark sunglasses on. I didn't want anyone to disturb me, I just wanted to be miserable.

I pulled out the book that Mark had gotten me and looked at the table of contents. It had everything from werewolves to poltergeists. I quickly skimmed through shape shifters and witches. Nothing really caught my eye, until I turned to the page about vampires. I looked over the words and started to read. I really got into it.

'_The modern day vampire is not like the ones portrayed in movies. They are not as disgusting and vile as they seem. They are also not easy to kill and not as gruesome as previously thought. Stakes, garlic and crosses don't hurt these vampires. They don't have the characteristic fangs and long claws either. They are exactly like a regular person the only difference is that everything about them is beautiful. There looks are haunting, their voice is musical, they are noticeably pale and they don't get hurt by the sun. That rumour started because of the fact that direct sunlight reveals the difference in them. Their skin is hard and cold like stone and sparkles like diamonds in direct sunlight. Some believe that this is what made them hunt at night. Vampires have been known to walk the earth for many centuries, even some dating back to before Christ. These ancient vampires are said to still walk among us, but in hiding through Europe. The most common characteristic that they all have is super strength and speed. It helps them when they hunt. Their senses are also incredibly heightened, their sight, taste, and smell can find a human more than 50 feet away it is assumed. But one thing that makes them really obvious is their changing eye col-' _

My reading was interrupted as someone tapped me on my shoulder. I jumped a foot and then dropped my book. I grumbled a little as I turned to the person who had interrupted me. It was Alice. I smiled lightly and then picked up my book and put it in my bag. I moved over so Alice could sit beside me. She looked me over before she pulled me into a hug. The hug felt so good that I almost succumbed to the tears that had been threatening all morning. I pulled away and looked at her face.

"Bella are you alright? I mean when I spoke to you last night, you sounded so horrible. I hope you know that I'm super mad at Edward for doing this to you." I smiled and shook my head as Alice spoke.

"Don't be mad at him. It's a just really big misunderstanding that we'll have to deal with eventually. Don't blame him." I said quietly. Alice shook her head.

"How can you be so nice? How could you be defending him?" I shrugged and slowly took off my sunglasses.

"I love him, and I guess it makes me unable to be completely mad at him." She saw me smile a little and then she sighed as the bell rang.

"Okay, fine. But I'm still mad at him." Alice said. We got up and hurried into the school. Alice hugged me quickly one more time before I went into Biology. I was really hoping that Edward had skipped school like Mark, but when I walked in, I saw his perfect self sitting there. I frowned at how little our fight had affected him, but I took a deep breath and then sat beside him.

I didn't look at him as our teacher walked into the class, but I could see his eyes on me the entire time. Our teacher looked at all of us before he spoke.

"Okay, today we'll be......." He stopped. We all waited patiently as he thought. I saw Edward stiffen as Mr. Banner started again.

"Today, we'll be looking at blood types through the formation of the red blood cells. Now, I'm going to pass out a very small knife, two bandages and a telescope to each pair. Work on finding each other's blood types and then put them down for an in-class mark." He began to hand out all the tools and right away people began to cut their fingers. I picked up my knife, ready to cut my own, when Edward grabbed my hand to stop me. I turned to him and I could see his eyes were almost black again and he was shaking. His eyes were darting around the room almost in fear as people conducted their experiments. I wondered why he was acting this way. It almost reminded me of the first time I'd met him.

He let go of my hand and then suddenly raised his. Mr. Banner pointed at him.

"Sir, I don't feel well, may I leave please?" He asked in a quavering voice. He really looked shaken. Why was he so afraid? Was it the blood? Mr. Banner nodded and Edward quickly got up and left the room. I put it in my head to make a mental note of this in my notebook. The day went relatively quickly after Edward left, but I still felt weird. That had been very scary seeing him freak out over the sight of blood.

As I rushed to my bike without glancing at the parking lot to see if the silver Volvo was there, I just had a strange feeling that I needed to get home, now. I drove very quickly to my house and ran upstairs to my closet. I dropped everything and pulled out the hidden notebook. I took a pen out and wrote _afraid of blood_. I looked over my entire list and read it out loud.

_Differences_

_-eyes change colour(black to golden brown and vice versa)_

_-cold skin_

_-super fast_

_-can jump from high places_

_-intoxicating scent_

_-pale_

_-unnaturally beautiful_

_-songlike voice_

-_ doesn't come to school if the sun is shining_

_- inhumanely strong_

_- doesn't eat_

_-afraid of blood_

That's when something clicked. Something in my mind sounded familiar as I read the words over and I realized I had read many of them today at school, in my book. I quickly scrambled to my bag and grabbed the book, trying to find the page that I had been reading this afternoon. I opened the page and every single thing on my list leaped out at me off the page. It all fit, it all made sense. My breathing grew shallow as I realized. I started hyperventilating as I sat there on my floor with all the evidence in front of me. It also made me realize that Mark was also like Edward, but he hadn't been hiding it from me. He had gotten me this book so I would find out and I knew that Edward would never tell me the truth, but I thought I had to try.

So I grabbed my keys and ran out of my house. I got on my bike and drove to where I had seen Edward turn off the road a few times and followed the path up into the trees. I drove for a while before I met the clearing and the large house. It was hauntingly beautiful, just like Edward.

As I got off my bike, I ran up to the door and it opened for me. I wasn't that surprised, with the super hearing, they'd probably heard me coming from the bottom of the path. Edward stood there silent and like a rock. I looked at him, while I took a deep breath. This was it.

"Edward, I want to know whatever it is your hiding. I want to know now. This is the last chance you're going to have to tell me what's going on. Please....." I said in a rush. I saw him struggle with his answer again. But this time he didn't stutter, he was firm with his words.

"Nothing Bella, just like I said before." I pursed my lips and sighed.

"Okay, Edward. That's what I thought." I said. I moved back to my bike, but Edward tried to stop me, I shook him off and got on.

"Bella, can we talk at least?" He said behind me. I turned my head to look at him and I finally saw him for what he was.

"You obviously don't have anything to say, so no." I revved the engine and zoomed out of there. I quickly drove to the one other place I knew I could get answers.

I banged on the door and then I started pacing. My heart was racing as I waited for the door to open. I knew, I finally knew. When the door opened I looked up into the violet eyes of Mark and turned to face him.

"I know now. I know what you are." He nodded and smiled.

"What exactly do you know Bella?" He asked quietly.

"I know that you, Edward and all the Cullens........are vampires." I said breathlessly. He nodded again.

"Can I come in?" I asked. My heart was pumping with the knowledge I had gained. He moved aside.

"Yea, c'mon in Sweets. There's a lot I have to tell you." He said as I walked into his house.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Bella knows now. She found out on her own or indirectly from Mark, w/e way you want to look at it. Now he's going to explain everything to her and this may or maynot(u guys can guess) do something to Edward and Bella and what it could possibly mean for Bella and Mark. She finally has a clue of what's going on. Sorry for all who liked the Mark chapter, that's the only one I'm going to write in his pov. I like having to figure him out from the outside**. **Hope ur loving the story!! Now REVIEW LOVLIES!!! :)**


	9. Truth and Lies

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that was mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**I know now. I know what you are." He nodded and smiled.**_

_**"What exactly do you know Bella?" He asked quietly.**_

_**"I know that you, Edward and all the Cullens........are vampires." I said breathlessly. He nodded again.**_

_**"Can I come in?" I asked. My heart was pumping with the knowledge I had gained. He moved aside.**_

_**"Yea, c'mon in Sweets. There's a lot I have to tell you." He said as I walked into his house.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note: ** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Unfortunately school is gonna start again soon and my chapters are gonna be a little more spaced out in posting but I'm going to do my best to continue it consistently. Love u guys ***TEDDYBEARGURL**** OH AND REVIEW PLEEZ AND THANK U!!!! XOXOXOX

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truth and Lies**

**BPOV**

As I walked into the house I felt my phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket as I sat down on Mark's sofa. The caller I.D. said Alice. I rolled my eyes, she had great timing. Mark came up and sat beside me. I decided to quickly get rid of her.

"Alice..." She didn't let me finish.

"Bella don't say anything. Are you at Mark's?" How did she know things like that? It probably had to do with being a vampire.

"Yes, Alice." I sighed.

"Okay I'm coming over there." I heard her say as a car door slammed. I jumped up.

"No Alice!" I yelled even as I heard engine revving.

"Well if you're going to go running to the next available vampire for answers, why didn't you come to me? And anyway I don't think it's good for you to go to running to your ex, especially because of what's going on between you and Edward." I rolled my eyes and saw Mark watching me. I assumed he could hear what Alice was saying, so I didn't try to lower my voice.

"Okay Alice I guess you're right about that, but you know how I run on my emotions and Edward was being an ass. He wouldn't tell me anything and I wanted him to. I just needed answers but I also needed to get away from him." I glanced over at Mark, he was watching me. I hadn't noticed but I had begun to pace.

"Fine Bella I can understand that. But I still need to talk to you and so does Edward. I'm coming over to pick you up." I heard Alice say.

"No Alice. I want to hear what Mark has to say. I want to know what happened to him. I want hear his story first. He's not going to try anything, and by the way you seem to just know things, you'd know if he did. So can you please grant me a chance to hear his story?" I heard Alice stop the car. She sighed.

"Okay but I'm right outside, so I've got my ears on you guys. No funny business." I smiled.

"I'll be out soon. Bye Alice." I hung up and sighed a breath of relief. I sat back down beside Mark and smiled at him.

"Okay, so....I want to know, how did this happen? When did this happen? What exactly you can do? What's it...." Mark took my hands in his cold grip and smiled.

"Bella, slow down. I became a vampire a little over a year ago. I was bitten by a female vampire named Victoria in Florida. It was a little while after the fire and I was very depressed. I had been drinking a lot and she caught me unawares. She probably would have killed me if she hadn't needed to escape quickly. And then I became what I am now." I sat there listening intently.

"So, because you're a vampire, do you drink blood? Hu...hu...human blood?" I didn't realize until that moment how scared I was. I mean I knew Mark, but he was a vampire now. He smiled and his teeth gleamed. My heart started to beat quickly at his expression.

"No, Bella. I mean, naturally, I'm supposed to drink human blood, and in the beginning I did, but I _choose_ not to drink it now. I survive only on animal blood. That's why I'm able to walk among humans.....semi-normally." He smiled a little at this. I sighed in relief.

"So why do you choose not to drink human blood? I mean, I'm not trying to make you question your choice, but I just want to know why?" He stood up and started pacing at this.

"Okay Bella I have to explain something to you. This life may seem on the outside as wonderful, you know super speed, strength, hearing, smell, beauty.....but at the same time it's hard. We naturally want to kill people, that's what we were made for, but I've never in my entire human life wanted to hurt anything, and I didn't want to change that philosophy just because of something that was out of my control. A lot of things had been out of my control like my parents deaths, the fire......so I decided that this one thing, I would be in control of." Mark turned to me.

"Well, I'm guessing that the Cullens are like you, they drink animal blood instead of human. Obviously or I'd probably be dead now." I said with a small smile. He sat back down beside me.

"Bella I don't know everything there is to know about vampires, so I can only tell you what I've personally experienced or read." He said to me and I pressed my hand to my temples.

"Yea, I guess because of the whole living forever thing, you're a newbie huh?" He smiled a little.

"Yea I guess I am. But the only thing that I was sure of after I changed, was that I'd made a lot of mistakes in my life, and that I wasn't about to make them again. It seemed like the one thing in my life that had made an impact on me, had left me long ago. And I promised myself that if I got a chance to fix it, I would. And I've thought about that day, the day I would be able to fix things......with you." He said quietly and he reached over to stroke my face. I pulled away and stood up. I moved over to his fireplace and looked at him with a sigh.

"Mark I can't. I can't do _this_, what you did to me.....I _can't._" He looked down and then he moved toward me. I stiffened but this time he didn't touch me, he just looked into my eyes.

"Do you still love me Bella?" He asked quietly. I shut my eyes and shook my head vigorously. I couldn't do this with him now.

"Mark, I can't do this......" He lightly took my arms and I opened my eyes when I felt him touch me.

"Why not? Is it because of Edward?" I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes. It's because I love Edward more than anything." I saw him look down in pain and then turn away.

"So you love him more then you loved me?" I sighed as he spoke.

"I don't know if it's _more, _I just know it's _different_." I said. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Then tell me Sweets that you didn't feel anything when we accidentally kissed." My breath caught as he turned to me.

" I......" I stopped because I couldn't lie. Then I remembered Alice outside.

"I have to go. Alice is waiting." I said quietly. He watched me for a moment and then nodded. I walked to the front door. I opened it and noticed a black BMW with tinted windows sitting across the street. I began to walk to the car, but then stopped. I turned and then smiled awkwardly at him.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." I said.

"You're welcome Sweets." He said back. I turned and ran toward the car and moved to the driver's side. I knocked on the window and Alice rolled it down.

"What Bella? Just get in." I shook my head.

"I drove here. How about I follow you?" Alice clicked her teeth. She sighed, thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Hmmm....how about you drive and I follow you on your motorcycle? I've always wanted to drive one. I've only done it a few times and plus I heard yours is incredibly fast."She said. I thought about it for a second.

"Okay." Alice squealed and then came out of the car. I got in and I handed her the keys for my bike. She bounded to my bike and jumped on. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. I put on my seatbelt and started the car. I drove quickly up to the Cullen's. I looked in the side mirrors once to check that Alice was still behind me and I laughed as I saw her riding with no hands. She was so cute, that it just made you laugh to see her doing it.

When we got to the house, I took a deep breath before I got out of the car. Alice danced beside me in happiness. We switched keys and I smiled at her.

"Have fun?" I asked her smugly. She nodded.

"Immensely. Thanks Bella. Now c'mon." She said as she took my hand. She led me inside and upstairs. She didn't let me say hello to anyone else as she took me and stood me in front of a door at the end of a large hallway upstairs. She turned to me at the door and smiled.

"Okay Bella, so this is Edward's room. He's in there waiting for you. You guys need to talk about everything and I mean _everything_ so that this can end up the way I saw it." She said as she smoothed my hair. I rolled my eyes and stopped her hands.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to lead me to your brother's bedroom, especially since I'm not too happy with him? And what do you mean you saw it?" Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll all be explained soon. And I've already explained everything to everyone, so they won't care if you yell your head off, they know it'll all be worth it in the end. " Alice smiled at me and I sighed in frustration.

"I really hope your right Alice." I said quietly as I turned toward the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

**EPOV**

I watched with baited breath as Bella walked into my room. She looked beautiful and confused as she walked in. Her hair was a little more tousled then usual and she had a stern expression on but otherwise, she didn't look angry.

As I watched her standing there I thought back to when I had last seen her, only an hour ago.

She had come and asked me to tell her my secret. She'd looked shaken and a little wild as she'd looked at me, with bright pleading eyes but something in me still made me hold my tongue. And then in a flash, after I'd spoken to her, her eyes had dimmed and she had looked away and left. I hadn't understood what had happened and then two minutes later, my phone rang. I picked it up hoping it was Bella, but it had been Alice.

"You stupid idiot!!" She had yelled into the phone the second I picked it up.

"Alice......" She didn't even let me finish before she'd yelled my worst fear into my ear.

"Bella knows that you're a vampire Edward. She figured it out and I bet she just came to you asking for you to tell her didn't she? I only just saw it now Edward, she must've decided to come to you only a little while ago or I would've seen it earlier. And you didn't tell her obviously, because I had another vision of her going to see Mark!" I froze as Alice yelled some more into the phone. I didn't really hear it because I was trying to comprehend this new information, _Bella knew_. How could she have figured it out? What gave me away? At this I tuned back into Alice.

"Edward, I'm going to try and get her to come home with me. I'm going to call her and drive down to pick her up. Be ready for us. This isn't going to be easy." And then she hung up. I shook my head a little and focused back on the room, where Bella was still standing in front of the door, but now with her arms crossed. I tried to smile.

"Bella, can you come sit with me please?" I said softly. She frowned a little and shook her head.

"I'd rather stand thanks. So _now _I'm guessing you have something to tell me right?" She said with sarcasm. I cringed a little, knowing she was angry and that she was keeping it at bay, for now.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was hard for me to be completely honest with you because it would've been so dangerous for you. This life is so......unstable that you can't let in someone who isn't a vampire." I said. I wanted her to completely understand where I was coming from. She just looked at me in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"Then why would you let _me_ in Edward? I mean I'm just a mortal......a meal......." At that I cut her off.

"You are _not_ a meal. I don't drink human blood, I've chosen to live off of animals, like your _friend._ It's a way that I desire because I don't want to be this way. It's always dangerous for a large amount of vampires to live in one place for a long period of time without people taking notice, and for it to attract other vampires. I just wanted to keep you safe from all of that." I said, trying to make sense of it all.

"By what? Keeping me in the dark? That's not a very smart way to protect someone." She said as she leaned against my door. She still hadn't come close to me. I sighed and tried again.

"Bella can you please come sit by me? It feels awkward talking to you like this." Bella didn't say anything, she just shrugged.

"Well too bad, because I'm not moving. I can't think clearly when I'm close to you." She said. We looked at each other in silence for a minute.

"Well continue. What else is there to being a vampire?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well from what I heard from Alice, you know the basics of being a vampire. But we also have special abilities other then the basic ones." I let that sink in for a second.

"What kind of special abilities?" She asked with curiosity.

"I can read minds." I saw her blink in surprise a few times.

"Read minds? As in hear people's thoughts?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Yes. I can hear the thoughts that a person is thinking at the immediate moment." I saw her stiffen a little.

"So you could hear my thoughts all this time?" She asked a little angrily. I shook my head and smiled.

"You are the only person who's thoughts I can't hear.....well one of the only people." She smiled.

"Really? How convenient." She said quietly. But then a frown creased her face.

"Okay so does anyone else in your family have special abilities? I guessing that Alice has one, and that it has something to do with seeing things happening?" I raised an eyebrow at how quickly she'd noticed that.

"Yes, Alice can see the future, and Jasper, he has the ability to manipulate people's emotions." I said. She nodded.

"So I'm guessing that you are a much older vampire then Mark is." Bella said as she moved toward my collection of music. I watched her as she scanned through all of my CDs.

"Yes. I was changed when I was seventeen years old by Carlisle......in 1918." Bella spun around and looked at me.

"1918? So that means your..... 107 years old?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded. She took a deep breath and then asked another question.

"So Carlisle changed you...... because you wanted to be a vampire?" I shook my head.

"No, I was dying. Carlisle doesn't change people who he believes has a choice. I wouldn't wish this upon anyone. And maybe that's why I've been alienating myself from other vampires. I didn't want to feel like I had things in common with them. I didn't want to be like them. I hated it, and I just wanted to make my life end, but it couldn't. We live forever and it was like sleepwalking. I never really knew anything about life....before I met you." I saw her look at me.

"Bella, you don't even know what its like. To love someone who should never be yours, isn't _allowed_ to yours. I mean the first time I saw you, it was like I was really seeing for the first time. You were so beautiful and independent. And everything about you attracted me, even the scent of your blood. That first biology class with you was almost......agony for me, because I saw you as this beautiful creature who had suddenly awakened something in me, but at the same time, your scent was so alluring and powerful I thought......I wasn't strong enough to resist it. That was why I acted the way I did, when I saw you that day. It was like I was trying to fight the vampire in me, and be more human. I think when I was able to resist you, I proved to myself that I could overcome being this.....being a monster." I saw her shake her head.

"You're not a monster Edward." She said. I looked at how honest she looked and I couldn't believe it.

"You don't know what I've done Bella. I mean after that first day, I wanted to know everything about you. Every little detail because I couldn't hear it in your thoughts. So I had to do it the old fashioned way, which was talk to you. And every time I talked to you, you surprised me. You made me second guess myself and forced me to be like a regular teenage guy. And I liked having to talk you, because it made you get to know me. But it also made me scared, that I was making you like me more and more, but that you didn't really know me. I wanted to kill you every day that I was near you, but I had to control myself, because I knew it would hurt me to hurt you. But somewhere along the way of trying to control myself and you always breaking my control over certain things, I fell in love with you. But even though you've lived a much shorter life then I have, you had a past which I knew nothing about except what you told me, and then all of a sudden that past showed up at our school." I stopped here because I knew that if I thought about Mark, I would get angry so I took a deep breath and then looked at Bella.

"So that's why you didn't want me to kiss you, or be near you, because you wanted to kill me?" I nodded. She thought about that for a moment.

"So you tried to hide yourself from me, so that you could protect me from the truth?" She asked. She had moved a little closer to where I sat.

"Yes, because I wanted to keep you safe and out of this world and because I thought you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew what I was." I watched her as she thought.

"Is that why you questioned me that one time about supernatural beings and if I really wanted them to exist?" I nodded in surprise that she remembered that.

"Edward, I love _you_ for the humanity that you carry. Even though you are a vampire, the person within the skin of vampire is what I fell in love with. And anyway, I like the skin your in." She said as she came a little closer and brushed my face with her fingertips. I sighed and closed my eyes, it felt so good to feel her warmth on my face.

"But this skin is dangerous and can kill you. You don't even know...." She brushed my face again and this time I opened my eyes. She was staring at me intently.

"Fine, you're dangerous but I've always liked a little danger in my life." She said as she stood in front of me. I sighed again.

"Bella." I said softly as I looked up at her. She smiled a little and then put her hand through my hair slowly. I let myself relax under the warmth on my scalp and I groaned a little. I grabbed her hand and then pulled her down on my lap. She came willingly and I was about to kiss her but she stopped me with her hand.

"Wait. I understand now, why you did what you did. But I don't understand why you left yesterday after what happened with Mark. I want you to explain _that _to me." She said as she looked into my eyes and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed, this was going to be hard.

"I know you know, that Mark is a vampire. And _that _in itself made me afraid of what he was capable of and then the fact that he was someone from your past, someone you had had a strong emotional bond with, made me afraid that he would take you away from me. That coupled with the fact that I can't hear his thoughts either scared me to death. I mean, the two people in the entire world whose thoughts I couldn't hear, had been in love once. For all I knew you could have been doing anything with him. I couldn't believe that infidelity wouldn't happen." I said. I had seen her brow furrow as I had spoken.

"I told you that nothing was going to happen. And it didn't. What you saw was a complete accident. It meant nothing......" I cut her off then and shook my head.

"I don't think that it meant _nothing _Bella, I mean you were crying when you saw his picture, when you heard his voice. He still had some kind of hold on you emotionally and I saw that and it made me even more afraid that that hold would be stronger then the love you had for me." She shook her head and then let go of me. I sighed and took her hands.

"Edward that 'hold' was just the remnants of a broken heart. It meant nothing because I love you. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe it?" She looked at me imploringly.

"I know you love me Bella, but you obviously feel something for him because you didn't even answer his question when he asked you if you had felt something when he'd kissed you." She stared at me for a long piercing moment and then she got up.

"You read Alice's thoughts about that didn't you?" I didn't say anything, but my silence was the answer.

"Edward, are you ever, _ever _, gonna be able to trust me completely and unconditionally?" She asked as I watched her standing there. I looked at her beautiful face and knew I couldn't lie.

"I want to......" I whispered. I saw her face crumble slightly and then a tear slid down her cheek. It hurt me to know I was causing those tears.

"You want to? But you never will, will you? And I know if you can't trust me completely, then you can't love me completely right? " Her voice was starting to crack with the effort of holding back tears.

"Bella, it's something I have to learn. I've always been able to depend on my ability to read minds as my way to absolutely trust people and with you.....I can't rely on that ability and that makes it hard for me." I saw her nod, as the tears began to flow. I moved over to her and she stepped back. But I wouldn't let her get away, I wanted to hold her. When I put my arms around her, she tried to fight me. She was pushing me away, trying to force me to let go of her but I held her fast. Soon she fell limp against me and I crushed her to my chest. I felt her sob into my shoulder as I held her. It hurt me so much that she thought I couldn't love her completely.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I want to so much, but it's hard especially with your _friend_ around." She sniffed and then turned her eyes to me.

"I don't love him Edward. I love you and only want you, can't you see how desperately I love you? I want and _need _you to understand that. That it was hard for me too. It was hard for me to let somebody in after what happened with me and Mark, but I did. And all I want from you now, is to believe in the love that I have for you. And that should make you always trust me." She said. I nodded as she reached up and stroked my face.

"You thought I didn't see you? But I always saw _something_ different about you, but I didn't know what it was. And then slowly you started to slip, and I saw you jump out my window when you thought I was asleep, and run down the street really fast, and you leaving a handprint on my metal headboard. I saw those things, but I still loved you. I saw _you _Edward and even when you weren't telling me anything about it, I still trusted you. So please, _please,_ somehow do it for me, because I just want you and only you." Her words stirred the love in me to a pitch that I couldn't even understand. All I knew was that I loved her so much and I would try and do anything she wanted. I would fight all my instincts and do it, because I loved her too much to let this break us apart.

At that moment I kissed her. I crushed her lips to mine as she grabbed onto the front of my shirt tightly and tried to pull me closer. She opened her mouth and I delved in. My tongue swirled with hers and I heard her heart beat quickening as my hands slid down her back. She pulled away for a second to moan and I felt the delicious pleasure and heat from the day before coming back. I felt her straining against me and I pulled back for a second. We were both panting and she looked at me with passion in her eyes. I wanted her just as much as she wanted me, but I remembered where we were and then I sighed. I moved over to her and kissed her ear.

"Bella, we can't do this here, my family would hear everything." I whispered. I heard her sigh.

"Fine, let's go to my house, my dad is supposed to be at Billy's tonight watching the game. That could take hours, and my dad always falls asleep after watching sports, we'd have the house all to ourselves." She said as she snaked her fingers down my torso. I caught her hand as it reached my belt. I could barely control myself without Bella's temptations. I smiled and then lifted her in my arms. She giggled and then I moved toward my large window. She glanced at me anxiously before she gripped onto my neck. I opened the window and jumped down. I landed neatly and easily on the ground. I walked her over to her motorcycle and got on.

"C'mon, I want to drive." She said in a slightly whiny voice. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Bella, this way I don't have to drive the Volvo, I mean I could run faster....." And that's when I realized she was laughing.

"Edward I'm kidding. Let's go." She said as she climbed onto the back of the bike, behind me and wrapped her arms around her my waist. As we drove I could feel her kissing the back of my neck, it was sending pulsing heat throughout my body and at the same time, she was running her hands up and down my chest.

"Shouldn't you be wearing your helmet? This probably isn't safe." I said as we zoomed down the road. She moved up toward my ear and laughed.

"I left it at home, I was kind of in a rush when I left. But anyway I trust that you won't crash." She said as she licked my earlobe lightly. My eyes almost started to roll as we got near her house. She was arousing me to a near frenzy.

As soon as we got there, I saw that she was right about her father not being home. I grabbed her hand and ran with her up the stairs to the front door. I heard her laugh at my eagerness as I quickly unlocked it and pulled her in. I closed the door and turned as she came into my arms.

Her lips were on mine and her arms were wrapped my neck. I pulled her to me tightly and felt her sweet mouth open to me and I slipped my tongue in. I lightly felt her warm tongue with my cold one, her fire caressing my ice. I felt her hand move over the back of my neck and slip into my hair. Her fingers swirled and gripped, holding my head to hers more firmly.

I slowly slid my hands down her back and then lightly slipped them under her butt. I heard her gasp as I lifted her, but she instinctively wrapped her legs around me, just like yesterday. Her warm legs sent my body into a frenzy and I felt myself get hard against her. She felt it too because she smiled against my lips and then moved her lips up to my nose. She kissed my nose as I walked slowly upstairs with her wrapped around me tightly.

As I walked, I kissed her jaw lightly with each step. Her turtleneck was blocking me from her neck, so I couldn't put my kisses there, but I would soon. When I got to her room, I kicked the door closed and slowly slid her down onto the bed. She didn't let go of me, but she met my lips again and the heat against my erection was driving me crazy. I pulled back and looked at her face. She was panting and her cheeks were a wonderful pink. Her lips were slightly bruised but she had passion on her face. But I realized now, as I looked at her, I wanted to take this slow. Last time had been wonderful, but I wanted to make her so aroused that she was begging for it.

"I want to go slowly this time, Bella. I want you to know only complete pleasure with me." She rolled her eyes, but then smiled seductively.

"Okay, then let me up." I felt her legs loosen and I moved off of her as she ran to her closet and pulled out a white box. She moved to her door.

"Bella, what...?" I asked but she turned and lifted a hand that stopped me.

"Get comfortable while I get ready for you." She said huskily and then left. I heard her go into the bathroom and figured she was getting undressed. So I took off all my clothes and then crawled under her sheets. I waited for a relatively short time as she came back. And when I looked at her, my eyes met a delicious sight. Bella was wearing a violet bra that was strapless with a matching violet mini skirt.

Her skin glowed and her long legs looked stunning. She slowly walked over to me and slipped under the covers. I moved over her easily and I slid my hand down her leg very slowly before I pulled it up and hitched it around my waist. I smiled at her as she moved her hands on my arms. I brought my head down then and slowly kissed her.

**BPOV**

Edward's cold lips touched mine and I felt the delicious warmth spread over me as his tongue slipped into my waiting mouth. It sent pleasure shivering through me as I felt his hand very slowly slide its way up my hip and into my skirt. I pulled back slightly and took a deep breath. His smell filled my head and made me pull him to my lips again as his hands lightly stroked my body. I felt the heat pooling below in my core and I could feel myself getting wet.

Edward pulled away from my lips and then slowly kissed his way down my chin, to my neck. When he got there he stilled for a moment and I felt him lightly touch where he'd bruised me the day before. He kissed it lightly and continued to kiss the area sweetly. I gasped as his cold tongue began to soothe the bruised area. He languidly licked, soon sending shocks of pleasure bouncing from that spot and down into my body. I felt one of his hands let go of my hip and move up to my bra. He stroked the top, touching the skin lightly and making me shiver at his cold touch. He quickly unhooked it, and then pulled it off of me and dropped it on the floor. But I didn't notice because I moaned as his tongue slowly licked its way down to my breast. His hand lightly kneaded the other as he took the hard nipple into his mouth.

My body arched as his cold tongue worked ever so gently around my nipple, shooting heat through me as his other hand caressed my other breast gently. I gasped as he lightly bit down on it and then gave it one last lick before he switched breasts. The pleasure was too much. I was already so sensitive as he began to torture my other breast. I whimpered lightly as his licks filled me with heat so powerful I thought I would combust.

I could feel how aroused he was against my leg, but he wanted to go slow and take his time. This was absolute and complete torture as his wicked tongue slowly licked down my breasts and moved to my stomach. I could tell where he was going and it was making me crazy. I was moving around, wanting him inside me as I moaned, but he held me to the bed. I slid my hands into his hair as I felt his tongue trace my belly button and then move even lower. My breath caught as I felt his hands unzip my skirt and slowly pull it off. I couldn't see what he was doing because he was underneath my covers, but I could feel everything.

I wasn't wearing any panties as I felt his cold hand move between my legs. I cried out a little as he slid his hand up and down my wet folds, making sure not to touch my clit. He was taking his time, every so often slipping his finger inside me and making me moan in pleasure at the sudden feel of him. I heard him laugh softly as he very lightly licked my clit.

I was so sensitive that the small movement rocked my whole body and I cried out. My eyes rolled as pleasure, flew threw me in a burst. I gripped Edward's hair hard as I felt him slip his finger into me and then latch his mouth to my clit. His tongue ravished me and I couldn't stay still or quiet. I moaned loudly as the pleasure he forced onto me, rushed through me in staggering waves. His finger was moving faster inside me and I could feel myself almost at my climax. Then suddenly he switched, slipping his tongue down, but using his finger to still tease my clit mercilessly. I was panting like a dog as my eyes widened and Edward slid his tongue into me. And that was it. I flew into my orgasm, screaming as the tidal wave crashed over me. The pleasure was like a tsunami crashing onto a beach. And Edward didn't stop his torture. His tongue continued to slide deeply and his finger pressed on my clit and the orgasm kept going. It didn't stop as my eyes rolled and I moaned long and loud as the pleasure flew me high. My back was arched and my head was spinning as finally, he gave me one last lick and I fell weak and limp, onto the bed.

I lay there panting, unable to move or think as he slid back up my body, kissing my skin as he did. Little aftershocks went through me as he kissed me, but it felt good. When he reached my lips he kissed me sweetly and I felt him position himself at my opening. I lifted my arms off the bed and wrapped them around him, pulling him to me. He pulled back lightly and smiled. He moved and whispered in my ear.

"How much do you want me Bella?" He asked huskily as he kissed and nibbled my earlobe. My eyes rolled as I felt his cool breath against me.

"Oh God Edward, I want you inside me. Please.....I need you now." I felt him kiss my temple and then he moved to my lips and kissed me, just as he slid himself quickly into me. My gasp at the feel of him was hidden in our kiss, but he pushed himself, deeply into me and I could feel his thick long cold hardness pressed in me. I sighed as he began to move, taking long slow thrusts. Each one sent pleasure through me in slow pulses, which intensified with every movement.

He released my lips as he groaned. I held onto him as he started to pound my body into the mattress. His thrusts were hard and strong and as I cried out and gripped onto him as he began to thrust into me so fast I couldn't take it. I screamed out his name as my second orgasm hit, flying me free. I felt him groan out my name as well, as he barrelled me with a kiss. Our bodies shook together in orgasm and I felt him push his face into my hair. I gripped his back and held on, and slowly it subsided. He rolled over with me on top and I whimpered a little as pleasure pulsed through me at the movement, he was still inside me.

I lay on top of him panting and I could hear his ragged breath as we lay still for a long time. I felt him kiss my hair as I snuggled into him.

"Edward we should fight more often." I said quietly. I felt him stir and moved my head to look at him. He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. I smiled seductively.

"Because the makeup sex is amazing." I said. I heard him laugh as he wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed my hair.

"Hmm, you're right.....maybe we _should_ fight more." He said as I smiled. I yawned ever so lightly and he stroked my back. His touch turned me right back on again.

"Sleep Bella. Tomorrow, we'll have some more fun." I sighed.

"I love you so much right now. I want the fun to start again.....right away." I said. He smiled and then stroked my face.

"I love you too. But sleep now okay. I promise this won't be the end." I nodded and closed my eyes. Edward's cold arms felt wonderful as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella slept. She slept so soundly and didn't speak in her sleep at all this tonight. She just stayed locked in my arms, quiet and peaceful.

When the morning rays began to shine through the window, I smiled that soon she would be awake and I would be able to see her smile again. I stroked her face lightly as it got closer for her to wake up. I could see her stirring lightly against me and she slowly began to open her eyes. She rubbed them lightly before she looked and smiled up at me.

"Shoot, you're already awake. I wanted to wake you up." She said in a slightly croaky voice. I stroked her warm skin lightly as she spoke.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you didn't really wake me up last time. I wasn't really asleep, I was just pretending. Vampires don't sleep." I said. She looked surprised.

"Really? Then what do you do when I'm asleep?" She asked as her hand lightly trailed over my bare chest. I took a deep breath at the exquisite warmth that her light touch produced in me.

"Well most of the time, I just watch you sleep." She looked a little confused at my words.

"That's it? Edward, that's kind of weird." She said quietly. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well considering what I am, everything is kind of weird with me." I said. She smiled.

"Well I know one thing that isn't weird." She whispered as she moved up and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss gently and could feel myself becoming aroused. I pulled free and looked at her. Her eyes were shining with passion and I sighed.

"Bella....." I said softly. I knew that we had class in a little more than an hour and that we shouldn't be doing this, but she just looked so beautiful lying there with her hair all tousled and a seductive smile playing across her lips. She ran her finger in a circle across my chest. It felt incredible as the small amount of heat swirled lightly on my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed, I had to stop her. I caught her hand and held it in mine. She sighed as I opened my eyes.

"Why can't we just spend the whole day in bed? I mean what are we really going to miss?" She asked as she moved my hand to her lips. She lightly kissed my skin and I sighed again.

"You know why we can't do that Bella." I said. She sighed and then she sat up with her back against the pillows. I sat up too and put my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Okay then, I know a possible way for us to _have_ to stay in. Can you hand me my phone?" I looked at her questioningly as I handed it to her. I saw Bella text someone and then send it. I looked at her questioningly and then she explained.

"I texted Alice and asked her if it'll be sunny today...." Bella's phone vibrated and she looked at the text. She sighed.

"Alice said it's going to be overcast just like every other day, so I better be at school." Bella said. I smiled, I had an inkling that Alice knew what Bella had been planning. I kissed Bella's forehead as I moved out of the bed and got dressed at lightning speed. I heard her sigh and looked down at her. I picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Bella, it's not my fault. We have things to do, we can't just lay in bed and make love all day. Even though I really _really _want to." I said as I lightly slid my tongue against her knuckles. I heard her gasp as I looked down at her.

"Then stop doing things like that......it's making me crazy." She said as her breath grew ragged. I laughed lightly against her hand and then let it go.

"Okay, I'm going to go home, but I'm coming to pick you up to drive you to school today. I don't want to hear any arguments from you. The others have their own cars so they can drive themselves." I said as she sat there. She nodded and then glanced at the clock.

"Come by around 8:30, I'll be ready by then."She said. I nodded and then moved to kiss her head. She caught my face and pulled me down to her lips and I gladly obliged. When I felt her hands moving up my neck, I slowly pulled away. We couldn't even just kiss anymore without getting turned on.

"We can't get carried away Bella. I'll see you in an hour." I said as I moved to the window, she smiled and blew me a kiss before I jumped out and ran home. I did a few laps through the forest and even went for a quick swim in the river quickly, so that I could dilute Bella's scent. I figured that was the best I could do, as I went home and got dressed for another day.

As soon as I was done, Alice came into my room. I saw her sniff ever so lightly and then started speaking. I guess I still smelled like Bella.

"Edward, so I guess what I saw was correct, you and Bella are okay again." She said. I nodded. I watched her as she blocked her thoughts from me. She sniffed again ever so lightly.

"Alice, do I smell that bad? Because I saw you sniff just now." I said lightly. She shook her head.

"No it's not bad, I can smell her on you, but it's not as strong as you think. It's fine. Bella on the other hand, I don't know about her though. The last time, she smelled like you so much." Alice shrugged and I nodded. She was about to leave but I stopped her.

"I'm going to pick up Bella this morning, so you guys have to take one of the other cars." Alice nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell the others." And with that, she left. I tried to do things with myself so time could pass quicker but it was hard. I knew that today would be good day except for one thing, Mark. I sighed, this was so hard. Even though I knew Bella had done nothing with him, I couldn't have her be alone with him, ever.

At 8:25, I got into the Volvo, the others had already left in Rosalie's convertible. I drove quickly to Bella's and got there as her Dad was leaving the house. I waved at him politely and he waved back. I got out and went up to the front door, where Bella was waiting for me. I waited until her dad was out of sight before I kissed her. She pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around her.

I pulled back when I felt our kiss getting out of control. She pouted a little and I stroked a finger over her lip and smiled.

"Sorry, but you know why." She shook her head as she stepped out of my arms and then pulled the door closed.

"Yea, I know, but it really sucks." She said as she locked the door. We walked down the stairs with her hand entwined in mine. We only let go so we could get in the car, and as soon as we were in, I took her hand again. Too soon, we were pulling into the school parking lot.

We sat there for a moment, and then Bella turned to me. She had a serious expression on and I turned to her and gave her my full attention.

"Edward, you know we're going to see him today right?" I nodded, knowing she meant Mark.

"Yes, I know." I said quietly. She took a deep breath before she continued.

"And you do know that my friendship with him still stands?" I took in a deep breath. I felt her squeeze my hand as I tried to keep calm.

"Bella, I don't like that." I heard her sigh.

"I know you don't." She said quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at her sad face.

"Bella I just want you to be safe, and I don't feel that you will be when you're with him." I slid my hand under her chin, to make her look at me. She stared at me for a long time, before she nodded.

"Okay Edward. I'll end that.....if it makes you happy." I looked at her sad face and it hurt me to know that I'd made her unhappy. I caressed her face and she sighed. I moved forward and kissed her. She kissed me back softly, her hand still holding mine and the other on my shoulder.

This time, I let our kiss get the better of us. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she sighed and moved closer to me. I slid one hand down her back and then she moved and climbed onto my lap. I let my hands flow down to her butt and lightly caressed it. She pulled her lips away to moan quietly and I kissed her neck. Her hands were on either side of my face as she pulled my lips back on hers. I started to slide my hand underneath her top and lightly fingered her bra.

She smiled against my lips as her hands moved through my hair. Then suddenly there was a sharp rapping against my window. We both stopped and turned to see who it was. Alice stood there with an annoyed look on her face. I saw Bella roll her eyes and then roll down the window.

"May I help you?" Bella asked politely. I held back the smile that I wanted to give. Alice looked slightly embarrassed.

"The bell is about to ring." Alice said. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Your point is?" She asked sarcastically. Alice sighed and then put her hands on her hips.

"Bella." She said reproachfully. Bella rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"Fine, but you have really bad timing." She said.

"No actually I have great timing." Alice said with a smile. Bella grumbled and then rolled up the window. She opened the door and climbed off of me and out of the car. I sighed as I took her bag from the passenger seat and got out as well. I saw Alice sniff Bella ever so lightly before she looked at me. I read her thoughts.

"_Don't worry, she smells like you, but only faintly. I guess the first time was the only time your scent would be that strong on her." _I nodded and then handed Bella back her bag as we walked toward the school. She smiled up at me as I put my arm around her shoulder. I walked her to class quickly and kissed her lightly before I let her go. She walked into class and I moved down the hall to my next class, I could smell Mark in the classroom and I hoped that Bella would tell him there that she couldn't be his friend anymore.

**BPOV**

I waited until I was sure that Edward was gone before I went and sat beside Mark. He smiled at me and waited as I took a deep breath.

"Mark, our friendship is complicating my relationship with Edward. I know that it's not your fault you haven't done anything, but it's getting hard for us to hang out." I said slowly. He watched and listened intently.

"So what does that mean for us?" He asked.

"Edward said that I should tell you that we can't be friends anymore." I said. I waited as he thought about that.

"You're not going to listen to him, are you?" He asked. I smiled.

"Hell no. You know how I am, and anyway we're just friends." I said as I moved closer to him, so people wouldn't overhear.

"Okay so you don't want Edward to know about our friendship, so what do you propose we do?" I smiled.

"What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him. We can still be friends, but more of secret friends. We have to be _extra _careful though because Edward's got a few tricks up his sleeve in the case of knowing things, but other than that we're a go. So are you down?" I watched as a mischievous smile came on his face. He nodded.

"Okay, so from now whenever Edward is close, or is near, you act like we're not friends and I'll do the same." I said quietly.

"Okay, got it." He said.

"And also, I'm changing your name on my phone so if you call me and Edward is near, I'll see and know not to pick up. You do the same, just in case." He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Doing it right now." He said as he quickly played with his phone and then flipped it closed. I nodded.

"Okay. So we're now _not _friends. Sorry Mark." I said with a little smile as I moved back to my seat. He shook his head and then turned to the teacher who had come in a few minutes late. I took out my books and sat listening intently to the teacher.

When class ended I quickly gathered my things and made a sort of sad face. I saw Mark do the same as I walked out of the class. Edward was waiting for me and he hugged me as I came to him. He pulled away and saw Mark glance at us and then walk down the hall quickly.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you had to do that, but you know how I feel." I nodded at him and sighed. I was a wicked actress.

"I know Edward, don't worry." I said softly as we moved down the hall to my next class. As he kissed me goodbye at the door, I turned in and noticed we had a substitute teacher. I rolled my eyes, I hated having a sub for calculus. So I quickly grabbed one of the worksheets and left the room. The hall was almost empty as I made my way down it. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Mark.

_Text message: Hey I'm skipping class, want to join me? _I didn't have to wait long for him to reply.

_Text message: Sure, where are you? _I stepped outside to the courtyard and moved to the bench that I had sat on yesterday.

_Text message: In the courtyard, on the bench out there._ I waited for a reply but didn't get one. I figured either he was coming or had changed his mind. As soon as I sat down, I heard someone approaching. I turned and saw Mark with a smile on his face. He sat down beside me and I smiled back.

"So why did you skip class?" He asked.

"Because I had a sub, and I hate subs for calculus. It's so boring and we don't do anything, so I left." I said to him as he stretched. The wind lightly blew his hair and I looked away.

"Okay well I can understand that." He said. I nodded.

"You're not missing anything by being here are you?" He shook his head.

"No, we were doing a review for our test tomorrow, but vampire memory is so good, I just have to look over something once and I can remember it automatically." I rolled my eyes as he grinned at me.

"How unfairly convenient." I said with a small smile. He laughed and then poked my shoulder lightly.

"It's not my fault that this is one of the perks of being a vamp. It just is." I sighed at his words and then crossed my legs on the bench. I took off my blue high heel and pressed my foot. I saw Mark watching me. Then he took my hand.

"Put on your shoe, so you can come with me." I frowned at him as I did what he said and he stood up. I let him pull me up and we walked into the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked across the lot.

"To my car." He said as we got close. I frowned even more.

"Why?" I asked as we reached it and he opened the backdoor. He smiled.

"Just get in please." I sighed and got into the back of the jeep. He followed me and closed the door behind him. The car was kind of dark because of the tinted windows. I turned to him as he reached for my leg. I moved back for a second as he pulled my leg onto his lap. He pulled off my shoe and then I realized what he was doing.

"Oh, that's what you're doing. Why didn't you say so?" I said as I got more comfortable as his cold hands began to massage my foot. I lay back and closed my eyes. It felt so good. My feet had been aching more often because of my dancing and I really needed this.

"You good?" He asked as he took off my other shoe and began to massage my other foot.

"Yea, I'm great." I said as I opened my eyes. He was smiling as he pulled my toes lightly.

"So I'm glad that you decided to go against Edward, because I didn't want this friendship to end so soon." I smiled at him.

"I know, me neither. Edward's just overprotective, but he needs to understand that I can take care of myself, I always have and always will." I said easily, as his hand slipped around my ankle and kneaded it a little. I smiled, Mark knew me so well _and_ gave great massages.

"You look great by the way." He said quietly. I smiled as I looked down at the simple purple button up shirt I was wearing and some blue dress shorts. The shorts were small because they only reached me mid-thigh, but it had been so warm today that I'd wanted to wear something short. I looked at his easy baggy shirt and jeans.

"I hope you're not waiting for me to give you the same compliment back." I said. He laughed and then pinched my foot.

"Ow!" I said, and kicked him lightly. He laughed again and let go of my feet, but I still kept them in his lap.

"So what happened to the tattoo you said you were going to get on your ankle?" He asked. I was surprised.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that. But I think I'd probably still get it, but now I'm not sure what to get anymore." He shrugged and looked at my ankle.

"Well why don't you get your horoscope sign, that'll look good and it means something to you." I scoffed.

"I'm hardly 'Virgo: The Virgin' anymore, that's silly." I said. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, but if you do decide to get one, tell me okay?"He said. I smiled.

"Okay." I glanced at my watch quickly before I realized, class was almost over. I kissed my teeth.

"What?" He asked. I showed him my watch and he sighed. He quickly put on my shoes and opened the door. I got out at my side and we moved toward the school.

"That was nice, I should get you to massage my feet every day." I said. I heard him scoff.

"Yea right, like I'd do it every day. You're not that special." He said. I hit him lightly and he laughed. As we got near the school, I turned to him.

"So I guess this is goodbye until later." He nodded. He twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers for a second before he spoke.

"Yea. I'll call you tonight." I nodded.

"Later." I said as I walked to my locker just as the bell rang. I opened it and got out my wallet. A few minutes later, Edward strolled up to me. He kissed my cheek as he stood beside my locker.

"Hey where were you? I went to your class to meet you." He said. I smiled at him.

"I skipped. I had a sub, so I went to the courtyard and read a book." I saw him give me a look. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked to the caf.

"Calm down. It's not like I missed the whole day, it was just one class that we didn't do anything in." He still had a slight frown on his face as we walked into the caf.

"Bella you still shouldn't do that." I sighed and shook my head.

"Okay _dad_, I won't ever do it again, I promise." I said sarcastically. He grinned at me and then put his arm around my shoulder. I quickly grabbed some fries and went with Edward to our seat. I had a bunch of ketchup packets and as I opened one, I had a really silly idea. I looked up at Edward and sprayed him with the ketchup. He looked down at the stain I'd put on him and I giggled.

"Bella, why would you do that? Now I have to go get cleaned up." He said angrily as he got up. I looked surprised as he left the table. I sat there and whispered to myself.

"Well you're no fun." I sighed. I took out my phone and started playing with it. I decided to text Mark, who was now Megan in my phone.

_Text message: Omg, Edward is such a stick in the mud. _I waited approximately ten seconds before I got a reply.

_Text message: Why would you say that? _I sighed and typed quickly.

_Text message: Because I squirted him with ketchup and he didn't think it was funny. _I ate a fry as my next message came.

_Text message: Why would you squirt him with ketchup??!! _I ate a few more fries as I replied.

_Text message: Because I was feeling silly. I wanted to do something crazy, but that plan failed miserably. _I looked around the caf, wondering if Mark was there, but I didn't see him. I did see Alice watching me though, I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled back. I looked at the text I had just gotten.

_Text message: You can't just spring out and squirt somebody with ketchup, that's not cool. You can only do that with me, cause I'm silly like that too. Anyways he's coming back, so no more texts. And delete this one. Later Sweets. _I sighed as I saw Edward coming back into the caf. I deleted the text message and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me." I said as he sat down. He smiled.

"It's okay, it's just a shirt right." I nodded as he moved over and kissed me.

The day went by relatively quickly as I realized in no time that it was the end of the day. I couldn't wait until school was out for the summer, which was only a few weeks away. I smiled as I moved over to Edward's side at the doors and walked with him to the Volvo. He drove me home quickly and as he parked at my door, I turned to him.

"I have dance practice tonight, so you can't come over until that's done." He nodded and then moved over to kiss me. I pressed my lips to his cold ones and felt the usual warmth spread through me. I pulled back this time, wanting to tease him. I could see his fake sad expression and I smiled.

"I'll call you later. Bye." I said as I got out. He watched me enter my house before he drove away and that's when I got an idea. I pulled out my phone, and dialled. Mark answered quickly.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Do you want to come with me to my dance class? It's one of the few times that Edward isn't with me, and it might be fun." I heard him shut a door and then he answered.

"Sure. Just text me the directions and I'll meet you there." I smiled.

"Okay, get there by 6." I said as I moved into the kitchen.

"Cool. See you at 6 Sweets." He said as he hung up. I put the phone down and then started making my dad's dinner. I knew that sneaking around with Mark wasn't a good idea, but it was only way that I could stay friends with him. But I knew that it could be really bad if I got caught, so I had to make sure that that didn't happen.


	10. As Spring Ends and Summer Begins

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"**Hey what's up?" He asked. **

**"Do you want to come with me to my dance class? It's one of the few times that Edward isn't with me, and it might be fun." I heard him shut a door and then he answered.**

**"Sure. Just text me the directions and I'll meet you there." I smiled.**

**"Okay, get there by 6." I said as I moved into the kitchen. **

**"Cool. See you at 6 Sweets." He said as he hung up. I put the phone down and then started making my dad's dinner. I knew that sneaking around with Mark wasn't a good idea, but it was only way that I could stay friends with him. But I knew that it could be really bad if I got caught, so I had to make sure that that didn't happen.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's note: **Sorry for such a long wait**, **skool and things of this type have taken me over. Okay so guys, love me or hate me...this is the chapter. Don't forget as u read this what the story is about and will always be about. Just keep reading. Oh and have some tissues ready. *tear* Thanx *TEDDYBEARGURL*

* * *

**Chapter 10: As Spring Ends and Summer Begins**

**BPOV**

It had been almost a month since me and Mark had been hanging out secretly. We had gone away from Forks whenever we decided to hang out and it had to be last minute, because we didn't want Alice seeing it.

It had started bothering me a long time ago that this was wrong, so I slowly stopped seeing Mark. We occasionally talked on the phone, but we didn't hang out anymore. It was still bothering me so much that by this point, I was ready to end my friendship with Mark completely, at least until Edward was on board with it. I loved him and even though he didn't need to worry, I was being a hypocrite and a bitch to do this to him.

I realized this all on the Saturday afternoon before finals. I had been doing very well in all my classes and I had finished all my studying. The last thing I needed to end was the sneaking around with Mark. Yes we were like best friends now, but it wasn't fair to Edward and even though I wasn't technically doing anything with Mark, I knew it was wrong. I'd called Mark over so I could tell him all of this.

As he drove up in a sleek, black SUV, I shook my head that Mark had bought another car when his Jeep was almost in perfect condition. I watched as he got out and walked up to me, as I stood in front of my door. He smiled at me, and I smiled back a little as he stood in front of me. My dad was upstairs sleeping, so I had to make this brief and quiet. I sighed as I looked at Mark.

"Mark, you know all the stuff we've been doing has been amazingly fun, but I think it's time I came clean and stopped the sneaking around. I know we don't really do anything, but I'm done lying to Edward. I think......for the summer at least, we should just......not talk to each other. Hopefully by the new school year Edward will trust you enough to let us hang out. I just feel really bad and....I don't want to feel like that anymore." I said. The entire time, I watched as Mark's face fell and then he sighed.

"I figured. You're just too good of a person, you know that?" He asked. I smiled and he reached into his pocket and handed me a small box.

"What is it?" I asked as I took the box reluctantly. He smiled a little.

"Open it and see." I opened it and inside was car keys. I picked them up and looked at him confused.

"Um, you're letting me have a pair of keys to your car?" He smiled and shook his head.

"The keys and the car it belongs to, which is sitting in your driveway, belong to you." He said. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. I shook my head with my mouth slightly open. I walked down to where the car sat and looked at it. I turned to Mark, who was right behind me.

"No. This is _way _too extravagant. I can't accept this....." He smiled and nodded.

"Yes you can. You said you wanted a car and I had purchased this one before I moved to Forks, but I never drove it around after I got the jeep. It was just sitting in my garage collecting dust, so it's yours." I shook my head slowly in disbelief, and then smiled. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I said in his ear as we hugged. He held me close and then pulled away to look at me.

"Think of it as 2 years worth of birthday gifts and Christmas presents put together. You know, so you don't forget me. Anyways, I better go." He sighed as he lightly stroked my face and then stepped around me. He walked down the driveway toward the forest. I watched him go and clutched the keys in my hand tightly.

"Bye Mark." I whispered. I saw him look back before he ran into the trees. I knew he'd heard me and I looked down at the keys in my hand. I smiled and went over to the car and got in. The interior was beautiful, with the seats covered in beige coloured leather and everything was smooth and polished. It had a CD player, MP3 player and radio, with an attached DVD player with screens in the two headrests of the front seats. I gripped the steering wheel and sat in the seat, just breathing it all in.

Suddenly a sharp rapping came against my window and I jumped. I turned to see Edward standing outside looking in. I was pretty sure he could see me so I smiled at him and opened my door as he stepped back. I saw his nostrils flare as I got out and closed the door. I moved toward him, but he stepped back again, keeping a space between us. I looked at him in confusion and then I remembered that vampires could smell other vampires. I, and the car of course, must reek of Mark right now. I closed my eyes before I looked back at Edward and his expressionless face.

"Edward...." I began but he stopped me with one raised hand. I waited as he took a deep breath before he began.

**EPOV**

I took a deep breath and smelled the scent of Mark on her again and I had to control the anger and pain that was bubbling inside of me. I looked at her and then realized it was too quiet, we needed a better place to talk.

"Follow me." I said as I turned and walked toward the forest. I could hear her feet crunching on the ground as we went in. I walked her in deep enough that we could talk without being overheard but close enough to the road that she'd be able to find her way back. I turned to her and looked at her sad face. I knew by now I looked angry so I didn't try to give her any sympathy.

"Hmm....you look sad, have you finally gained a conscience?" I said viciously. I saw her flinch but she didn't say anything. I watched her for a moment before I began.

"Bella, you spoke _so _much about trust and then you go and do whatever it is you did, with Mark, behind my back. You made me feel so guilty for not being able to trust you, but it's obvious now that I can't trust you, if you do this. I didn't even need to see him hugging you to know that he was there, I can smell him all over you." I started to pace as I saw her standing there, not saying a word.

"You don't know how much it hurts me that you'd do this, after everything. How selfish are you? I mean do you not think of anyone else other then yourself? I mean, how long has it been going on?" I turned to her and saw her look away and bite her lip.

"About a month, but...." I stopped her again. A month of lying to my face. I gritted my teeth at the anger that was roaring through me, but it began to come out in my words.

"A month? God, so this entire month you lied to me about where you were and then we'd spend the night together...... How could do this? I trusted you completely, which was something that was _so_ difficult for me to do for you. You can't understand......" I stopped then because I could feel the pain in my chest. It was starting to overwhelm me.

"Edward I ended it, and I felt bad about it too....." I looked at her with pain and anger. She stopped.

"Don't give me that bullshit Bella, you only started feeling bad about it at the end, or you would have ended it before now." I said loudly. I saw her shaking her head no.

"No I started feeling bad about it from almost the beginning and I stopped seeing him all together. All we did was talk on the phone." She said. She was biting her lip again and her eyes were wide and shining.

"Whatever Bella, everything starts from talking on the phone. And the whole point is you lied and betrayed me. I really don't know where we can go from here." I said quietly. I saw her take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Edward....." She whispered. I took another deep breath and turned away from her. I couldn't look at her as I said my next words.

"I can't take all of this Bella.....I don't want to." I heard only her beating heart as I said those words.

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward's back as he stood there. My heart was beating loudly in my ears and I swallowed the tears in my throat. They were burning behind my eyes and I could feel myself choking up. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, well then I guess....maybe we should just end this now." I said quietly. He didn't turn to look at me, but I saw him straighten up a little.

"I don't want to see you ever again so I think that would probably be best." He said just as quietly as me. I held back the tears that I didn't want to shed in front of him and turned. I walked back slowly taking deep breaths, trying to will the tears in my eyes and the choking feeling in my throat away.

I could hear my feet crunching the grass as I walked. I didn't turn to see if he was still standing there, I was just frozen in a state of perpetual pain. When I got into my house, I quietly went up to my room and moved to my mirror. I could see the tears wanting to burst out , but I shut my eyes tightly and held it in. I could feel the pain sliding through me as I gripped the dresser that the mirror was on very tightly. I took a deep breath before I let out one single tear. I wiped it away quickly because I knew that I wasn't allowed to cry. I deserved this, I had dug my own grave, and all Edward had done was put up a tombstone.

I didn't deserve the luxury and release of tears, I would hold on to this, and hide it from everyone. When I left for Jacksonville next week, everyone, especially Edward would be able to breathe a little easier. I'd hurt him, and I hadn't wanted that at all, but that's life. I never get what I want, because I sabotage myself.

I moved over to my bed and lay down. I got under the covers and watched with unseeing eyes as the sun outside slowly moved across the sky and then down. I closed my eyes to the tears that threatened again and then drifted off into my darkness.

**EPOV**

I waited until Bella was gone before I began to walk back home. I dragged my feet like they were stones and finally let the pain that had been threatening take over. I fell to my knees as the pain pulsed through me. I stayed frozen in that spot for a long time, taking ragged breaths and letting out spontaneous sobs, before I finally was able to drag myself out of it so I could go home.

I walked home through the darkness and went up to my room slowly. It was abnormal for me to move so sluggishly at home, and I could feel and hear all of them watching and worrying about me. I didn't turn to look at anyone, and I tuned out their worried thoughts as I closed my bedroom door. I moved over to my couch and slouched down onto it.

I could hear two of my siblings moving toward my door and I could hear them arguing, outside the door, about if they should enter. I listened for a moment as they talked it over.

"Jasper, he wants to be alone. From what I saw, they were both...." I heard Alice stop as Jasper interrupted her.

"Don't you think I know how much pain he's in? It's crippling and he only just covered it up to drag himself into the house. I felt it Alice and he needs to have someone dull the pain for the moment." I heard Alice sigh in exasperation.

"Edward needs time alone first. Just give him that at least." I heard the pleading in her voice, and I knew she had won.

"Alright, but he needs us. Later we'll talk to him." I heard them move away from my door and I was glad that Alice had stopped Jasper from coming in here. I just wanted to be alone in this misery.

**BPOV**

Sunday passed like a blur to me. I didn't really notice what I said or did, but I put on a cheerful exterior for my dad. I think he could still see through it because sometimes I caught him staring at me with a worried expression on his face. I tried to shake it off, but I knew I wasn't a perfect actress and this was something hard to hide.

I was dreading Monday, even though we had final exams. I would still have to see Edward and of course Alice. I really didn't feel like dealing with her trying to fix this. I had made up my mind about a few things. One was that I planned to give Edward back all the stuff I had accumulated during the time we had dated at the end of the week, and two was that after that, I would keep my distance from him as long as possible.

It was going to be hard to look at all the things that he had given me and I had borrowed. I sighed, I needed to do this quickly. It would be more painful if I drew it out longer then was needed. I needed to do it fast, like ripping off a band aid, quick and painless.

Monday came faster than I thought it would and I made sure that I went to my exams and avoided everyone.

As I got into school, I tried to look away from where I could see the silver Volvo. I walked into school quickly. I had driven my motorcycle because I didn't think it would be a good idea to drive my gift from Mark. It was raining and I got soaked as I got to school, but I didn't care. The weather matched how I felt inside.

When I went to my first exam, I looked around the classroom and noticed all the scared faces. I didn't really feel stressed out about the exams, I was fighting the pain that was threatening to overwhelm me all the time, so I definitely wasn't stressed.

When we were finished, I moved from the classroom to my locker. I opened it and was caught off guard with the pictures I saw there. I had forgotten about those. I quickly snatched them off my locker door and sighed. I closed my eyes as tears threatened again. I quickly put the pictures into my bag and closed my locker door. I walked down the halls, and pulled up my hood.

I got to the outside doors leading to the parking lot and that's when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned to look into Alice's face. I smiled at her lightly, and she smiled back.

"Hey Bella, how was your exam?" She asked. This is when the tears really started to push against my eyelids. Not having Edward in my life, would make it hard for me to be friends with Alice because she and Edward were always together. And she was like my best friend now. I took a deep breath to fight off the tears again.

"It was good, I have two tomorrow and then one on Thursday. How was your exam?" She smiled.

"Really good. I already saw that I got an A on it, so it's all good." I rolled my eyes and began to walk with Alice to my bike.

"Of course you did." I said with a small laugh. She stared at me as we walked and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. I knew what, but I wanted her to say it before I talked about it.

"Are you okay Bella? _Really_ okay?" She asked quietly as we reached my bike. I turned to her and saw the concern there. I shut my eyes tightly, but one tear fell before I could stop it. I wiped it away and then smiled.

"No..... but that's normal and the only thing that is gonna help me now, is time." I said. Alice nodded. We stood there in silence for a moment before she pulled me into a hug and held me. Her strong arms holding me, made something in me break. I clutched her and began to sob into her shoulder. I cried hard for a while as I held Alice to me. She held me tightly and stroked my back as the tears fell. I realized what I was doing and it took all my strength to pull away and wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm just still in a tender stage. I'm gonna miss you this summer though Alice." Alice nodded. She looked sadly at me and I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Bella I want to fix this." I shook my head at her words.

"You can't fix everything Alice. Anyway I have to go. Bye." I said and I let go of her hand.

"Bye Bella." She said as she moved away. I put on my helmet and then got onto my bike. I drove home quickly and went up to my room. I fell onto my bed face down and sighed. I had cried only a tiny amount of the tears that were rolling through me.

I let myself succumb to the coolness of my pillows for a moment, before I got up. I got out one of my large shoe boxes and went to my bed. I opened it and then picked up my bag. I took the photos that I had taken from my locker and put them into the box. I also began going through my room, picking up anything that I thought Edward had given me.

I turned on my stereo and it began to playing the lullaby that Edward had written for me. I slammed my hand onto the stop button and pulled out the CD. I put it into the box too and then began searching. I found a few of Edward's shirts and put them in the box as well. I picked up every picture I had of him, every single CD and book he ever let me borrow and threw them in there too. And then finally I got my ballet slippers. I stroked them lightly looking at how beautiful they were. I wanted to keep them, more than anything, but I knew that they would always remind me of Edward so I put them in the box as well.

As I looked at all the things I had packed up, it made me feel horrible that this was all that was left of us. Every single kiss, laugh, whisper and touch were all just memories now and all the things left, were in that box. I had only kept one picture, which was of us when we had been at Edward's. Alice had caught us off guard when we were about to kiss. I was on Edward's lap, with my arms around his neck, looking down at him and he was looking up at me with his hands on my waist. I had laughed when Alice had taken the picture and she had given copies to both Edward and me.

It was a moment that had been captured on film that was so sweet and beautiful that I couldn't get rid of that picture. I needed it so that the memories wouldn't fade. I put that picture into one of my books and put the book back on the shelf. I knew it would be a while before I could look at that picture without feeling the aching hole in my chest, but I wanted to keep it.

I closed the box and put it in on my dresser. I looked down and saw the ticket for Jacksonville and sighed. The summer away from Forks would be nice, and hopefully healing. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to make myself look cheerful before I went downstairs. I needed to keep up the facade so my dad wouldn't worry. Then I went downstairs to get my dad's dinner ready.

**EPOV**

Thursday morning, I lay in my room letting the sounds of Paramore float past my head. I was trying to use it to drown out my thoughts, as well as the others' thoughts. It had been a hard week and it hadn't been any better considering that Alice had accidentally let me see her encounter with Bella on Monday. Alice had been very good about what she thought about. We had been sitting in the living room and it had only crossed her mind when she had been looking through her phone and had seen Bella's number.

It had shot an arrow of pain through me to see Bella crying so horribly. Alice had quickly tried to think of something else, but I had already seen it. I then excused myself and had gone upstairs. I had drowned myself in my music, trying to push the pain away. It had helped for a while, but not for long. I sighed as I heard the others call my name.

I got up and went down stairs. When I got there I realized we had guests. It was Tanya and her family. I smiled a little as I went to greet them.

"Edward. How are you?" Tanya asked. Her eyes sparkled and her long blonde hair glistened as I moved to take her hand. She smiled at me and I could still see she had feelings for me. I smiled back at her as I let her hand go.

"I'm.....fine. What brings you here to Forks?" I asked as Eleazar and Carmen went with Esme and Carlisle, and Kate and Irina went upstairs with Alice. Tanya looked at me questioningly for a moment before she answered.

"We thought we'd like to go somewhere different for the summer. We don't travel often and we thought it'd be a nice change to come and visit our friends here in Forks." She said. I nodded as we moved out to the front door. We walked around the entire perimeter of the house and before we spoke again.

"Edward you seem troubled, may I ask what the matter is?" I furrowed my brow, not knowing what to say. She looked at me openly and kindly before I answered.

"I recently......_parted ways_ with someone I cared about very deeply. She and I aren't together anymore, and I guess it's taking its toll on me." I said quietly. I looked into her golden brown eyes as I said this. She sighed and then reached for my hand. I felt her squeeze it and nod in understanding.

"Well, I think whoever she was, she made a mistake." Tanya said as she held my hand. I looked down at our hands entwined and felt the warmth and strength in it. Maybe Bella and I had never been meant to happen and that I could only be with someone who was a vampire like me. I looked back up at Tanya's beautiful face and kind eyes.

"Thank you." I said. I didn't let go of her hand, even when she tried to take it away. She looked a little surprised at this, but she quickly got over it and let us stay entwined that way. The entire day as I spoke with Tanya, I felt the pain in my chest lulling. It wasn't as strong when I was with her and it felt good.

Maybe Tanya could be the one to help me get over Bella. She had only been here for a short time and she was already having an effect on me. I didn't feel anything more than friendship with her right now, but maybe that could grow into something more......one day.

As the sun set on the day, I sat with Tanya in the back yard. I felt the wind ruffle my hair and I took a deep breath of it. It calmed me as I sat there. Tanya was sitting next to me and we watched the sunset. I could hear her thoughts as she fought with herself.

_"C'mon, you know that Edward is just a friend, no matter how you feel about him. He is obviously nursing a broken heart, I saw the anguished look on his face when I asked him what was wrong. Just calm down. It will never happen, accept that." _Tanya thought as she sat beside me. I wanted to show her that her thoughts were wrong to a certain extent. I took her hand and kissed her palm. She gasped and looked at me. I smiled against her hand as she stared at me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper. I looked at her and held onto her hand.

"You're wrong about it _never_ happening. It can, it just needs time." She stared at me for a long time before she suddenly moved and kissed me. I hadn't expected it and her firm lips had felt good on my own. I didn't kiss her back, but she pulled away and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me....." She said. I smiled and kissed her hand again.

"It's alright. Anyways I think one day we can have that, but for now, I need to heal." She nodded and just let me hold her hand again. Maybe this was it for me, I couldn't have the one I had wanted because she had hurt me so, but I could have Tanya. Yes, maybe this is what I needed all along, but hadn't known it.

**BPOV**

I really didn't want to go Edward's house and have to see him but I had to give him back his things somehow. I was leaving tomorrow**(A/N: This is the last Saturday in June)** to go to Jacksonville, so it was now or at the end of the summer. I didn't think it would be smart to wait that long, so I had to give it to him now. I was going to try and leave it on the doorstep but I knew that would be difficult with the super hearing that the Cullens all had, so I texted Alice.

_Text message: Alice, I have some things that belong to Edward that I want to give him. I don't think he wants to see me so will you come and get them?_ I waited a moment as I stood at my front door, with the box.

_Text message: It's okay Bella you can bring it here. Edward went hunting. Plus I want to see you before you leave tomorrow._ I smiled at that text message and then quickly wrote back.

_Text message: Alright, I'm coming up._ I quickly got into the black SUV that Mark had given me and drove up to the house. I realized as I got out that I was slightly underdressed, in my short light green summer dress and white flats. It was a warm evening, and I had felt the dress was fitting to that.

As I slammed the door, Alice pranced out to me and I hugged her. We held that hug for a moment before I pulled back. She smiled at me and then looked at the box in my hands.

"Bella is this really necessary? I mean you guys could get back together....." I shook my head.

"Alice, that's not going to happen. You and I both _know_ that." I knew she understood the meaning in my words. Alice sighed and then put her arm around my shoulder, as she began to lead me to the house. I strained against her and shook my head.

"I don't want to go in there. I know Edward's not home, but....there are memories in there I don't want to face right now." Alice stared at me for a moment and then nodded. I looked over at the house and noticed Jasper and Emmett looking out the window. I smiled and waved at them, and they waved back, then they disappeared behind the curtains.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you. Promise that you'll call and write and email and......" I laughed at Alice.

"I'll keep in touch. Anyway it's only for the summer. I'm coming back to Forks, to finish senior year. I mean I only have to be there one semester, because I gained half my senior year credits in Phoenix and over the summer last year, but I'll be back, promise." I said. Alice nodded and then smiled.

"Okay, good. Because you know it would have really sucked if you weren't around." She said. I laughed and hugged her again.

"Oh Alice." I said. Then suddenly two figures appeared near the house. Alice pulled away from me and sighed.

"Oh crap." I looked at the two figures and realized that it was Edward and a strangely beautiful blonde woman. My heart constricted as I looked at his face. I didn't meet his eyes, but I saw as he slowly walked over, his hand entwined with the blonde woman's hand. I turned to Alice and saw the apology in her face. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay Alice. I should have probably given it to _him _anyway." I whispered as he came to stand near us. Alice moved aside so I could face Edward. I smiled ever so lightly.

"Hello Edward." I said. The pain was pumping through me, but I didn't want him to see that.

"Hello Bella." He said, his voice bringing back a flood of memories. I took a deep breath. The woman beside him was looking back and forth between us and then she moved her hand toward me.

"Since Edward doesn't seem in the mood for introductions, I'll introduce myself. I'm Tanya." She said, her voice tinkling like bells. I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I'm Bella, a friend of Alice's." I saw him blink a couple of times as I said those words. We weren't anything anymore, and I had made that obviously clear.

"Well what brings you here Bella?" Tanya asked. She seemed genuinely kind so I answered her.

"I had a few things that belonged to Edward and I thought I'd drop them off." I handed the box to Edward. He hesitated before he took it, but I saw him staring at me as he did. I turned to look into the golden brown eyes I still loved and smiled a little.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded and then turned to my car. Alice moved toward me and she took my arm. The tears were threatening again as I opened my door.

"Bella, wait." Alice said. I turned and saw Tanya and Edward going into the house. She had run her fingers across his face and touched his hair. I sighed and looked at Alice.

"It's over Alice. He's happy with someone else and I'm happy for him." I said as I got to my car.

"But you don't have to leave just because of Edward." Alice said in a pleading voice. It hurt me to know that I was hurting her too. I sighed.

" I just want to get out of here before I start crying. I hate being....vulnerable.....and having people see that. It makes me feel weak and I don't......want _him _to see that. I gave him back his things, that's what I came here to do, it's done. I'll call you when I'm in Jacksonville Alice. Bye." I quickly hugged her, before I got in the car.

I watched in my rear view as Alice stood there, watching me drive away. It hurt me to know that we would probably lose our friendship because of Edward. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the road as I drove home. I clutched the steering wheel tightly and took a few ragged breaths. My chest was collapsing on itself and I felt like I couldn't take in any air. I opened my window and tried to calm down. Eventually, it began to stop and I was able to breathe normally. Going to Jacksonville was one of the best things that could have happened this summer.

**EPOV**

I went into the house with Tanya, and looked at the box. It was almost full and I let go of Tanya's hand so I could take it upstairs.

"I'm going to put this away, I'll be right back." She smiled and nodded at me. I quickly went upstairs and sat on my couch. I opened the box and looked at everything that was in it. It hurt me to see that she had returned them. I could see a mountain of pictures in the bottom, but I didn't think I could handle those. I closed the box and put it in my closet. I took a deep breath and thought about seeing her just now. She had had her hair down and it had been wavy. She had looked cute in her little green dress. It had hurt me to see her, but I think I could see the glimmer of pain in her eyes.

As I went downstairs and sat by Tanya, I kept on thinking about Bella before I heard Alice come in. I saw her look in my direction and I heard her thoughts.

_"Well Edward, I hope that you have fun this summer, because thanks to you, I'm pretty sure Bella and aren't going to be friends after the summer is over. I saw it and it wasn't pretty." _She thought. I watched as she went upstairs. I knew that seeing Bella for that brief moment had not been enough for me. I didn't know why, but I needed more.

"Tanya, I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back later." I said in her ear.

"Alright Edward." She said. I moved away from her and toward the front door. I went out and quickly dashed through the forest. When I was across the street from Bella's I could smell her scent drifting out from her open window. I quickly went to it and looked in. She was packing a large suitcase on her bed. I could see her throwing things into it violently. She moved over to it and clutched the sides of the suitcase. She sniffed and I could see that tears were sliding down her face.

A part of me wanted to go in there and comfort her, but I controlled myself. I wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

It seemed like she was having trouble breathing as I watched her. She wrapped her arms around her chest and closed her eyes. She took a lot of deep breaths before she was finally able to control her breathing. She opened her eyes and wiped the tears away and then started folding all the clothes in her suitcase. I took a deep breath and her scent filled my head. I felt dizzy for a moment at how strong it still was to me. I shook it out of my head and watched as she moved to her dresser mirror and looked in it. She took a deep breath and then began to speak to herself.

"No more tears Bella, you're not allowed that luxury. Tomorrow you'll be in the sun and heat, and maybe this will dull." She nodded to herself and then moved over to her suitcase again.

**BPOV**

As I moved away from my mirror, I felt a sudden rush of dizziness. I grabbed onto my bed as I almost fell. Then as I regained my balance a wave of nausea flew though me. I took a deep breath and covered my mouth, but just as suddenly as it started, it passed. I took a few deep breaths for a moment, wondering what that had been. I shook my head and sat down. Maybe I was getting sick, or I had eaten something bad. I didn't know which it was, all I knew was that was strange.

I got up and closed my suitcase. It was packed and so was my carry-along bag. I moved and was about to take off my dress when I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I looked toward my window and saw nothing but darkness. I moved to it and closed it, then I closed the curtains. I sighed in relief and then began to undress. I got into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed. This would be the last time I slept in this bed for a while. I easily fell asleep and was glad for that.

The next morning as I got up and got ready, I felt refreshed and healthy and as I realized that I would be more free in Jacksonville. I smiled at that thought. My dad was waiting for me downstairs, so he could drive me to the airport. He helped me with my bags and then we drove. I had my Mp3 on and as we got closer and closer to the airport, I started to feel uneasy. I didn't know why, but I was really going to miss my dad.

As we got to the gate and he handed me all my things, I smiled at him.

"Alright, are you sure you have everything?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes, dad. And mom's going to be waiting for me at the airport, so you don't need to worry." I said. He smiled and then moved forward for a second, but then thought better of it. I felt the uneasiness come back, and I moved forward and hugged my dad. I hugged him tightly as I felt him kiss my hair.

"I love you dad, and I'll be back soon." I said. He nodded and then let go.

"I love you too Bella." I smiled at him and then picked up the bags.

"Don't burn down the house while I'm gone." I said. He laughed and then nodded.

"Okay." He said. I moved toward my gate and gave them my ticket. I looked back at my dad and waved. He waved back as I went through the metal detector and I smiled. He turned and then walked away. I picked up my bags and boarded the plane.

When I finally got to Jacksonville, I had barely gotten out of the plane before my mom rushed me in a hug.

"Oh honey, I've missed you so much." She said as I hugged her. I smiled as my mom's arms wrapped around me. I pulled away and she took my suitcase.

"I've missed you too mom. Oh my gosh, it feels like forever since I've felt the sun." I said as we walked out to her car. My mom smiled as she loaded my suitcase into the trunk.

"Honey you're going to have an amazing summer. I know you're going to like Jacksonville." She said as I got into the front seat and she moved to drive. We drove quickly down the highway toward the city. It was loud and beautiful, just like Phoenix. When we got to my mom's house, I looked at it. It looked a lot like dad's house back in Forks and I smiled to myself. I didn't think mom knew that, so I wouldn't mention it.

I went in and mom led me upstairs to my room. It was large and had a lot of space. The walls were pretty bare, except for a dresser with a mirror, a bookshelf and picture of me when I was 12. I smiled and then turned to my mom.

"Thanks." She smiled back and then moved toward the door.

"I'll let you freshen up, because I have a whole day of fun planned for us." She said as she left. I rolled my eyes and laughed. My mother was too crazy. I went and took a quick shower before I changed into my light blue sun dress and some flip flops. My mom smiled and we went out to the car.

We went all around the town. We got our hair and nails done and went on a super shopping trip. As we walked around, I saw a tattoo parlour and I felt ready to do something crazy. I turned to my mom.

"Mom, can we do something unplanned and adventurous?" I said. She looked at me suspiciously.

"What exactly do you want to do?" She asked. I took her hand and pulled her toward the tattoo parlour. She frowned and shook her head. I sighed.

"Oh c'mon mom, I was planning to get one anyway. At least this way you can supervise and even get one yourself if you want." I said. My mom frowned even harder and then looked at the determination on my face. She sighed and rolled her eyes and I squealed. I dragged her in and the woman inside nodded at us. I moved over to the woman and smiled.

"Can you do a quote for me?" I asked. I had been thinking about this tattoo while I had been on the plane to Jacksonville. I understood now that I would never stop loving Edward. It was a part of me and even if I grew to love someone else, it would never ever be the same. I needed to have a permanent reminder of what we had so I would never forget and also to always make me remember how I screwed myself with Edward. It would be something bitter sweet for me, and I think I needed that.

"Okay, let me write it down so that you can see how it will look." The tattoo artist said. She had a name tag on that said Isis. I watched as she took out a paper and a pen. She looked at me and waited.

" 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'." I said. It had special meaning to me, it described how Edward and I had been. I saw her write it down in beautiful cursive handwriting and I smiled. It would look really good when it was finished. Then she looked up and I took the pen from her. I wrote a little squiggle and the letter E&B beside the quote. I handed it back to her and she nodded.

"Okay, would you like to get started?" She asked. I nodded. I saw my mom watching anxiously as she followed me to the chair. She took my hand as I sat down. I rolled my eyes, she looked more scared then me. Isis handed my mom a bunch of forms that she had to fill out before I could get my tattoo, and when my mom finally finished signing them, Isis took them. She checked over the forms and then loaded a fresh needle into the machine beside her. Isis looked at me then.

"Where do you want it?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Left ankle." I said. She nodded and moved down to my ankle. Isis sanitized me first, and then put on a pair of gloves. I felt my mom grip my hand tightly and I closed my eyes as Isis started. The pain was very small compared to the pain I felt everyday over losing Edward, so I didn't really notice it. Finally, I felt the piercing stop and I opened my eyes. I watched as Isis wiped the blood off and let me look. I could see the words on my skin, _**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb ~ E&B.**_ It looked perfect and I smiled as Isis put on a bandage and gave me a small book about how to take care of it. I took it and said thanks as I dragged my petrified mother out of the parlour.

When I went to bed that night, I was slightly content that I would always have something to remind me of Edward that was a part of me. I wished that I could always have a part of Edward with me. That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep that night.

The next few days were amazingly fun with my mom. The only thing that was ruining my vacation was the sudden dizzy and nausea spells. They were coming more and more often now. It was making me really scared. I thought maybe my tattoo had triggered it, but I wasn't sure.

A month after I had gone to visit my mom,**(A/N: It is the very end of July, like the last week)** I threw up in the morning. That is when I knew I had to go see a doctor. I made an appointment with my mom's doctor and got ready to go. Before I left the house though, I checked my emails on the open laptop in the kitchen. I had another one from Alice. I smiled as I read it.

_Bella, OMG I can't believe you got a tattoo. I never saw that coming. That's wild. I better get to see it when you come back. And I'm mad at you for only telling me now. I mean you got it like at the beginning of the summer. Summer is half over now. Okay, maybe I'm not that mad, I just really miss you. Promise you'll call me soon, I want to hear your voice. _

_Love Alice_

_P.S. What does the tattoo look like? _

I smiled and began to type my quick reply before I had to go. Mom was out for the day, after I had forced her, because I knew I she'd would worry about me going to the doctor's. I typed quickly.

_Alice, why are you surprised? You know I love to do things that shock and surprise people all the time. I will definitely call you later today after I do a few things. Oh and what the tattoo looks like, I'll have to explain to you on the phone. And of course I miss you too. Don't worry, only three more weeks and then I'll be back in Forks. _

_Love Bella_

I quickly logged off and went outside. I got into the rental car that my mom had gotten me so I could get around on my own when she went to work. I let the GPS system lead me to the doctor's office and I got there easily. I stepped into the office and moved over to the secretary. She smiled up at me and asked for my name. I gave it and she told me to wait for a moment. She paged Dr. Griffiths and she came down two minutes later. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Griffiths. Please follow me." Dr. Griffiths said. I followed her into the room. She turned to me and asked me some simple questions about my symptoms and then gave me a cup to pee in. I did that and then finally she asked to take some blood. I watched as she put the needle in my arm and took some of my blood. It all was finished very quickly and afterward, I sat in Dr. Griffiths office waiting for the results.

When Dr. Griffiths came in, she had a small smile on her face, so I was optimistic that I wasn't dying. I watched as she sat down and smiled at me.

"So Dr. Griffiths what's wrong with me?" I asked. She looked me in the eye and crossed her arms.

"You're not sick Ms. Swan, you're actually very well. You are, my dear, pregnant." She said. I looked at her in shock. I sat there for a good minute before my brain finally reacted.

"PREGNANT?!?!? No!! I mean...... I can't be." I said in shock. Dr. Griffiths just smiled.

"Actually my dear you are. You are a little over two months along. The symptoms you were having are all associated with pregnancy and the blood and urine samples that we took all have the look, after analysis, that you are pregnant." Dr. Griffiths said calmly. I sat there in pure panic, because I knew I couldn't be pregnant, it wasn't possible. I mean I had been on the pill the entire time. Even though I knew that Edward was a vampire, I had been careful.

"Doctor I can't be pregnant, I mean I've been on the pill the entire time." I said. Dr. Griffiths nodded.

"Okay, well did you take any other medication at anytime while you were sexually active? Like antibiotics? Because sometimes it will counteract the pill and cause it to be ineffective." She said. I thought back and then gasped. There had been a short period in the beginning of May when I had gotten a cold and I had taken antibiotics. I sat in the chair and thought. Could this even be possible?

I took a deep breath and then smiled a fake smile. I got up and shook Dr. Griffiths hand.

"Thank you doctor. You have a good day." I said. I moved out of her office quickly and went to my car. I turned it on and drove down to the beach. I needed to be somewhere alone. When I got to the beach, I parked and got out.

This can't be happening, I mean it's not possible.....is it? I thought about this. I remembered all the things I had learned in health class and really thought about it. How had I not noticed my missed periods? I thought that had been because of my emotional turmoil. I had missed periods during the time I had broken up with Mark too, so I had thought nothing of it. But pregnant....? I couldn't wrap my mind around it as I sat on the beach. I stayed there till the sun began to set. I knew I had to get home soon, my mom would be worried. I sighed and got into the car. I drove quickly toward the house and saw that mom was home. I didn't think it would be wise to tell her now, so I thought I'd keep it to myself.

As I got into the house, I peeked into the kitchen where mom was sitting at the table. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as I moved over to her. I suddenly got concerned as I saw that she was crying. I stood in front of her as she looked up at me.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and then stood up. She stroked my face and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shook her off and put my hands on her shoulder.

"MOM!!" I yelled. She looked at me and tears started flowing again.

"Baby, there was an accident...." I saw her struggle over her words.

"Phil?" I whispered. She shook her head and sniffed again.

"No, its......your dad." My eyes widened in shock and I started to take ragged breaths.

"What happened to dad?" I asked in barely more than a whisper. My mom shook her head.

"I'm sorry honey, he didn't.....he's gone." She said. My brain was moving in slow motion again and then I started to react. I shook my head.

"N-n-no. I mean I talked to him. Only yesterday I talked to him." I stuttered. My mom moved over and hugged me. I gasped and began to feel all the tears and pain for Edward, the shock of finding out about my pregnancy, and then this, collapse on top of me. I could feel myself breathing hard and being unable to catch my breath. I started crying as the pain filled me and burst through me. I saw my mom's scared face and only heard her call my name as if from far away, as I collapsed into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: *Sobs* so yeah, what you're all thinking is correct. Sadness is in the air and its not going to get better anytime soon, so be prepared. I' m sorry I did what I did, but I needed to so my plot could go where I wanted it to. LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Please don't hate me. REVIEW PLEEZ!!!  
**


	11. Plans

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Baby, there was an accident...." I saw her struggle over her words.**_

_**"Phil?" I whispered. She shook her head and sniffed again.**_

_**"No, its......your dad." My eyes widened in shock and I started to take ragged breaths.**_

_**"What happened to dad?" I asked in barely more than a whisper. My mom shook her head.**_

_**"I'm sorry honey, he didn't.....he's gone." She said. My brain was moving in slow motion again and then I started to react. I shook my head.**_

"_**N-n-no. I mean I talked to him. Only yesterday I talked to him." I stuttered. My mom moved over and hugged me. I gasped and began to feel all the tears and pain for Edward, the shock of finding out about my pregnancy, and then this, collapse on top of me. I could feel myself breathing hard and being unable to catch my breath. I started crying as the pain filled me and burst through me. I saw my mom's scared face and only heard her call my name as if from far away, as I collapsed into darkness.

* * *

  
**_

**Author's note: **_Here you all are. The next chap. I was going to put a little more stuff into this chapter but I figured that I had to end it somewhere so why not here? Anyway, I hope u all enjoy it. Oh and I read the first chapter of the partial manuscript of Midnight Sun(from the stephanie meyer website) and it gave me some great insight into the Cullens and especially Edward, so it's going to be easier and harder to write him now. Anyway ENJOY AND REVIEW!!! Thanks *TEDDYBEARGURL* :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 11: Plans**

**BPOV**

I felt myself move sluggishly through the darkness to reach the small light that I could see above me. I slowly began to feel my body and I struggled to open my eyes. I moved my face to the side and felt a soft pillow cushion it. I finally lifted my heavy lids and was able to see that I was in my room. I looked up at the ceiling and lay there. I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten there. I took a ragged breath and then slowly the pain ebbed its way through me as the memories began to come back.

I had found out I was pregnant and my dad was…….. I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks again and then I heard someone walk into the room. I turned to see my mom and she moved over to me quickly and pulled me into a hug. She stroked my back as I pressed my face into her shoulder to stop the tears.

"Its okay honey. " She whispered to me as I pulled away and then lay back on the pillows. She held onto my hand as I took a deep breath and wiped my face with my other hand. I looked at her.

"Mom what happened? I mean….." I asked quietly. My mom shook her head and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, I don't know if you're ready to know that yet. I mean you collapsed in the kitchen when I told you. And you've been in bed for three days." I shut my eyes for a moment and shook my head.

"I want to know mom. I _need _to know. Please….." I begged. She sighed and nodded.

"Your father was following a suspect in a hit-and-run who was trying to get away from the scene of the crime. Your father chased him pretty far before the driver became desperate. He turned into on-coming traffic and in front of a truck. The truck driver tried to stop but he couldn't and the entire truck flipped onto the suspect and your father." I nodded and tried to keep my breathing under control. I didn't want my mom worrying about me right now.

"So what happens…now?" I asked. My voice cracked on the last word and I swallowed. My mom sighed as she lightly stroked my face.

"Well we're going to have to get the funeral arrangements ready and look over your dad's will. Then I'm guessing you're going to come live with me and finish your last year of school here." My eyes widened at this. I didn't want to go to another school again and only for a semester. Plus I wanted to graduate with my classmates in Forks. My tears welled up as I thought about how my dad wouldn't be there for any of my birthdays, that he wouldn't be there for my graduation and of course he wouldn't get to see his first grandchild be born.

I let a few more tears slide down my face and then nodded. I knew there would be a lot to do and it saddened me that, at this crucial time when my dad and I had been getting close again, our bonding was all over. I wasted so many years and so much time, and now there was no more left to spend with him. I knew that I still wanted to live in Forks and finish my final semester there, but I would wait until later to tell my mom that. I smiled a little and then let go of her hand. I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table. I reached over to it and my mom stopped me from answering it.

"Bella, are you sure you should be talking to anyone right now?" I looked at the caller I.D. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright mom. Can I have a little privacy?" I asked as the phone continued to ring. My mom pursed her lips and then she left the room. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"Oh my God Bella, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've seen or done something to prevent it. I got so scared when it happened and then you didn't call me. I was so worried." I smiled as I listened to Alice's voice. It was good to hear someone in Forks.

"I was pretty bad for a while, but I'm….better now. I've been in bed for the past three days, but that's expected since it shocked me." I said quietly. I heard Alice sigh.

"Oh Bella, make sure you take care of yourself. I really love you and never want anything to happen to you. BFFs always." She said. It made me sad and happy at the same time to hear that.

"I love you too Alice and of course, BFFs always." I said and then sighed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I think we're going to be coming to Forks sooner then expected, but not for a good reason, obviously. But I don't want to talk about something more cheerful. So what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Well…… I went on a shopping spree in New York last week and I got some really great things. And of course I saw a lot of things that I picked up for you." I laughed at this.

"Of course you did. I'll be glad to see them." I said. I heard Alice laugh.

"I'm glad. It's good to hear you laugh Bella, it seems like I haven't heard it in so long." Alice's voice said quietly into the phone.

"Yea, I know. It feels good to laugh for once." I said.

"So…..now can you tell me about the tattoo." Alice asked sheepishly. I laughed again and then smiled to myself.

"I knew you'd be too curious to give it a rest. Okay I'll tell you. It's a quote that I thought really defined a pivotal moment in my life. It's on my left ankle." I said.

"Ooo, sexy place to put it. Well what's the quote?" Alice asked. I hesitated for a moment before I answered.

"It says, and so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I said. I waited for a moment as Alice thought about that. Then I heard her gasp.

"You got a tattoo about you and Edward?" She asked. I didn't say anything but the silence was like me saying yes.

"Oh Bella, you still love him….and you won't let me help you to get him back?" Alice said.

"Alice you know I still love Edward. I will always love him and this was kind of my declaration of that. But I can't force myself on Edward in a bid to get him back. He's still with Tanya, is he not?" I asked. I heard Alice sigh before she answered.

"Well technically……" I heard her trail off.

"Exactly, so just stop. Nothing is going to change Edward's mind…..nothing." I said. I knew that even though I was pregnant, I wasn't sure if Edward would have me then. I hadn't even decided if I was going to keep the baby yet. I still had a lot to think about, but I knew that I needed to be strong during the funeral arrangements….for the baby.

"Well what if Edward sees that tattoo, won't he know how you feel then?" Alice asked.

"Alice, Edward knows how I feel about him already, I don't need a tattoo to tell him that. And he won't ever see it. And you better not let him hear it in your thoughts either, _ever_." I said.

"Yea I know." Alice said. At that moment, my stomach grumbled. I touched it and realized that I was very hungry. I knew that I needed something to eat, especially now that I was eating for two.

"Alice, I'm really hungry so I'm going to catch something to eat so I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Okay, talk to you later Bella. Bye." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs where I could smell delicious scents coming from the kitchen. As I got downstairs and walked into the kitchen, I looked at the table that was covered in food. I sat down and began to dig into it. I was ravenous as I finished two ham sandwiches, a plate of fries, a Caesar salad, two bottles of apple juice and a really big slice of chocolate cheesecake before I felt completely full.

My mom watched me as I ate and afterward when I was finished, she continued to stare. I looked back at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked. She just stared at me for a moment longer before she shook her head.

"Nothing….I just had a really strange thought considering your appetite. Anyway are you okay to stay here alone for a while, I have to go to work so I can take next week off." I nodded at her and she moved over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back in half an hour, tops." My mom said as she got her keys and her bag.

"Take your time mom, you know we have a lot to do. Bye." I said. She waved and left. I sighed for a moment and then went upstairs. I moved over to the full length mirror and I lifted up my shirt above my stomach. I couldn't see anything as I stared. It looked as flat as it had always been, so I turned to look at my profile. I still couldn't see anything, but I felt a surge of happiness and love flood through me as I stroked my stomach. I placed my hands lightly on it and I knew I could never give up this child, I already loved it.

The only thing was that I knew that I couldn't tell anyone just yet. In a little less then a month I would be eighteen and I could live on my own. I would eventually tell my mom about it, but I had to wait until I was settled in my own place before I could do that. I also knew that I could finish my last semester, without anyone noticing my pregnancy if I was smart about it. Then I could leave until the baby was born, which I estimated to be in March, and then come back for graduation without looking any different.

As I moved and sat down on the bed, I thought about my mom. I think she had noticed something, so I had to be very careful about my appetite and symptoms when she was around, and at least for now, Edward couldn't know. This was my secret.

The entire week, we got funeral arrangements partly done in Jacksonville. We were flying back Saturday to talk to dad's lawyer about the will and his estate. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see anyone until the funeral. With everything that was going on, it was hard enough, without everyone telling me how sorry they were. I wanted to keep all those emotions under control until I could let them out at the funeral. I just needed to be isolated until then.

**EPOV**

The summer had been a boring and uneventful affair even with Tanya and her family around. Tanya and I had been spending all our time together, more as friends than anything else. I had been thinking about Bella more and more since she had left for the summer and I couldn't help but miss her. Even though I knew that we had broken up, I still loved and missed her.

I had heard about Charlie's death and I was planning on going to the funeral to pay my respects. I knew that Alice was keeping in contact with Bella but she made sure never to think about it when I was nearby. I thought she was pretty determined to keep their friendship alive so her vision wouldn't come true.

Friday, Tanya and the others planned to go to Seattle for a day of activities. I hadn't really been in the mood and Alice had been quietly anxious the past two days, so she gave in and decided to go with them. I smiled as I realized, I would get a day alone to just be with my thoughts. I had recently been thinking more and more about trying to be friends with Bella, especially during this difficult time.

At that moment I realized that I hadn't looked at the box of things that Bella had returned to me. I knew that I could handle looking at them now.

I went up to my room and quickly got the box. I sat down on my sofa and opened it. I looked inside and saw first, the ballet slippers I had given her on our first date. I sighed that she had given me these back, they were a gift. I moved those aside and looked at the shirts that she had put into the box. I hadn't even realized that I had left them at her place. I did remember leaving her wearing them a few times though.

I smiled as I noticed Bella's scent on the shirts faintly. I picked them up and moved them onto my sofa so that I could look at the two books that were on top of a mountain of random items. I looked beside the books, at my watch that I had been missing for the past few months, the CD of her lullaby I had made for her, a pair of socks, every borrowed pen and pencil, my Cullen crest pin and other things. I moved them to the side of the box so I could look at the mini mountain of photos that carpeted the bottom of the box.

I picked up a bunch of them and started to sift through them quickly. I saw the ones that she had taken of me while we had been in the car and I had been driving. I remembered how I told her to put on her seatbelt instead of being silly, but she had continued. I smiled at that and continued to sift through the pictures, catching a glimpse of the funny pictures we had taken in the photo booth in Port Angeles. Then I realized that one was missing. It was one of the two photos that were my favorite. It was the one that Alice had taken of us in my room, about to kiss. Bella was on top of me, with me sitting up looking up at her. I had a copy of that photo and I always looked at mine. Maybe she had forgotten to put it in the box, but a part of me felt good that she had kept that one photo. I closed the box and knew that I would keep these safe, they were treasured and they reminded me of all Bella and I had had.

I put the box away and then went to my desk. Underneath one of my books, I picked up my other favorite picture. It was of Bella, she was just smiling into the camera. The wind was blowing her hair lightly as the curls swirled around her and the light hit her face just right. It was simple and beautiful and I loved it, as I loved her.

I put the picture back in its hiding place and then decided to leave the house for a while. I got into the black BMW, since the Volvo was gone, and drove down into town. I parked on the street and got out. I wanted to take a walk as I moved though town. A black SUV drove past and the window was open. I smelled her tantalizing scent before I saw the long dark hair and the beautiful face. I saw the car park not too far away from where I was and I knew that I needed to see her.

Bella got out of the driver's side and a pretty light brown haired woman stepped out of the passenger's side. I figured it was her mother. Bella walked around the car and came to stand by her. I saw that she was dressed in dark blue dress pants, heels, and a light blue silk dress shirt. She looked profession with her hair in a ponytail and curled at the ends.

I felt a wave of pain flow through me for a moment, but I took a deep breath and then was able to control myself. She looked up at that moment and our eyes met. I saw her stop speaking to her mother, who looked confused and then turned to me. I smiled at her and then walked over.

"Hello Bella." I said. She smiled and swallowed. Her scent filled my nostrils and I breathed it in. Even though it hurt to see her still, I had really missed her.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" She asked. I smiled at her, I could see from the corner of my eye that her mother was watching us.

"I'm fine. But I heard about your dad. I'm really so…" But she raised her hand and shook her head.

"I can't take people telling me they're sorry. So it's okay. Anyway this is my mom Renée. Mom this is my friend Edward." She said. I was glad that she said I was her friend. I smiled and shook her mother's hand. She smiled back. She continued to watch the two of us as we spoke.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow." I said. She looked at me questioningly and I smiled a little.

"I heard Alice mention it."I said. Bella squinted at me for a moment before she nodded.

"We came in a day early so we could get everything finalized quicker." She said. I had even missed her voice. At this point, her mom motioned to Bella.

"Bells, I'm going to go up first while you talk to your friend. It was nice meeting you Edward." She said before she left. Bella rolled her eyes and then turned back to me.

"Alice is going to be disappointed that I saw you first you know." I said. She nodded.

"I know, but it was unplanned."She said. There was a moment of silence where we just looked at each other. I saw her glance toward the door her mom had entered and then looked back at me.

"I better go. It was……nice seeing you." She said. I nodded.

"Yea…..nice." I said. I turned, but before she left I turned back.

"Oh and by the way, you look beautiful. Glowing, I'd say. Take care." I said quietly. I turned then and walked back the way I had come.

**BPOV**

I stood there for a moment, trying to catch my breath as I watched Edward walk away. As always he'd looked flawless, and having been away from him for so long and then seeing him so unexpectedly had caught me off guard. I felt the pain flare in me for a moment, but it wasn't as crippling as it had once been. I had almost clutched my stomach, as if to protect my child, but I had fought that urge.

I had also had not expected him to say I looked beautiful, and glowing. Wait…._glowing_……I sighed. I was glowing, usually pregnant women were said to be glowing. I pursed my lips and walked into the small law firm. I saw my mom the moment I walked.

I moved to her and sat down beside her. She looked at me and then smiled.

"Bells you're blushing." She said to me. I put my hands on my cheeks and cursed silently, stupid blushing.

"So, Edward seems like a nice boy. Are you two _just _friends or….?" My mom trailed off suggestively. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I put my hands in my lap.

"Mom I really don't want to talk about this. Edward and I are…….actually I don't know what we are, but I know it is _never _going to be girlfriend and boyfriend, so can we please drop this and focus." I said, just as my dad's lawyer walked in. My mom nodded and we both shook Mr. Mercer's hand. He was a large man, with a huge stomach and a receding hairline. He smiled at the two of us as he sat down with a file folder.

As I looked at it, it didn't look too big so I figured there wasn't a lot in it. I took my mom's hand and took a deep breath as Mr. Mercer opened the folder. He looked over a few things before he began placing documents in front of us.

"Well the legal jargon in these documents would confuse you so I'll read to you the main, clear declaration in the will." He said as he picked up an important looking document. I squeezed my mom's hand a little. We connected eyes for a second before we looked back at Mr. Mercer.

"'I, Charles Matthew Swan, hereby declare that any and all assets that I own is left to my only daughter Isabella Marie Swan. This includes all my investments, savings, retirement funds, life insurance policies, vehicles and my house in Forks.' So you see Ms. Swan, you get everything." Mr. Mercer said. I sat there for a moment trying to comprehend what he had just read.

"Everything? I didn't even know that my dad had anything other than the house in Forks." I said to Mr. Mercer. He nodded.

"I don't even think your father knew the full extent of his assets. His investments had grown to an enormous size. Also his life insurance policy had a maximum of $100,000 compensation if his death was work related. I have recently looked over the few investments he had made and I have estimated that the full value of them is…..$500,000." My eyes widened as I realized that my father had had a lot of money.

"So Ms. Swan your full entitlement is roughly $600,000. Plus you gain his house in Forks, his house in Maryland and his cottage in Alaska. You also gain his police cruiser, which was his personal car and all his personal savings, which amounted to almost $75,000." My head was spinning as Mr. Mercer showed me pictures and documentation of the three homes and how I was to gain my entitlements. I shook my head and then stopped him.

"My dad had three houses? But where did they come from?" Mr. Mercer smiled at my question.

"After his parents passed away, he gained their cottage and home in Maryland." He said. I nodded and then smiled a little. My dad was going to be able to help me with the baby, especially with all this money coming in, but then I thought of one more thing.

"I'm not eighteen yet. Will that have any effect on when I can access all these entitlements?" I asked. Mr. Mercer thought for a moment as he began to put the copied documents into a folder for me to take.

"Yes, your parent or guardian will be in charge of that until you turn eighteen. But after that, everything will be in your name and you will be able to access all of these things." I nodded as Mr. Mercer handed me the folder. I smiled and stood up. My mom followed me and we both shook Mr. Mercer's hand. He smiled and looked at me.

"If you need any more information on the subject, you can call me anytime. I put my card in the folder so you can get in touch with me." He said kindly. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled my mom out of the office and into the car. We sat there in silence for a time before we said anything.

"I wasn't aware that your father was so well endowed." My mom said. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I had no idea." We sat in silence for a moment, before my stomach grumbled loudly. I smiled and lightly touched my stomach. The baby was hungry. I quickly put both my hands on the steering wheel, so as my mother wouldn't notice the touch. Luckily, she didn't.

"Obviously by the way my stomach just spoke to us, I'm hungry, so let's go get something to eat." I said. My mom nodded as I started the car and began to drive. I took a deep calming breath as we drove and I realized that the longer I stayed with my mother, the sooner she would be able to notice my pregnancy symptoms. I was barely able to hide my morning sickness with the shower, and my ravenous appetite would be another sign. Finally, I knew that eventually that 'glowing' look would be obvious to others very soon. I only assumed Edward noticed it because of his super vampire sight. I knew right after my birthday I had to get away from my mother. I would have to handle the arrangements with her soon, but I knew that I would wait until after the funeral. I didn't really think she could handle me talking about leaving before that.

**EPOV**

I walked back to the car and got in. It had felt good when I had seen Bella. It was almost like when we had first started talking. But when she had spoken to me, I had seen flickers of pain behind her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I used to drown in when I stared into them, and had always loved when they had rolled in pleasure……I shut my eyes and forced myself to stop thinking about that. Those moments were over, but she looked so beautiful. She had been glowing almost.

I drove home quickly as I thought about Bella. I knew that we weren't supposed to be talking but it was hard to do that. Even just seeing her that brief moment had been hard, but it was probably doubly hard for her with her father's death coupled with our breakup. She was so strong, I didn't know how she did it.

When I got to the house, the Volvo was sitting in the garage. The others were back from their trip. I got out and went inside. When I got in, I could only smell the presence of one vampire. I turned to look at the couch and walked over and sat down.

"So where are the others Alice?" I asked as she flipped channels.

"They went to hunt. I wasn't that hungry, so I passed on joining them." She said. I nodded and then wondered if she knew Bella was back. I decided to tell her.

"So……I saw Bella today." At this her head snapped to look at me so fast that a normal person's head would have flown across the room if they had attempted it.

"What?" She asked. I smiled a little.

" I said I saw….." She interrupted me.

"I know what you said Edward. The 'what' I just asked, was one of disbelief. How could you have seen her? She's not supposed to be in Forks until tomorrow." Alice said.

"Well she and her mother came in early. I thought you would have known Alice." I said a little smugly that she hadn't seen that. She glared at me for a second and then her eyes widened before she asked her next question.

"What was she wearing?" I furrowed my brow as I saw Alice's slightly scared face.

"She was wearing dress pants and a silk shirt. Alice, why do you look almost…… afraid?" I asked. At that she sighed and then smiled.

"I'm not afraid, I was just wondering that's all." She said. I saw her look away from me and then stand up. I was confused by the way Alice was acting that I tried to read her mind. I only caught one word before she ran upstairs swiftly, _tattoo._ Why Alice would be acting this way because of a tattoo made no sense at all. I shook my head and began to watch TV.

**BPOV**

As I sat in the restaurant with my food, I felt my phone ringing lightly in my pocket. I reached for it, predicting that it was Alice who was calling. I was correct when I guessed who was calling me. I rolled my eyes and then answered my phone. She didn't even let me say anything before she was speaking.

"Bella, Oh my God!! _One_, you didn't tell me you were in town,_ two, _Edward saw you before me and _three_, the fact that he even saw you and you hadn't expected it, what if he'd seen that tattoo Bella? You know that I've been the one dying to see you this whole summer and then I don't even get the privilege of seeing you first before everyone. This is not fair." I could hear the pout in Alice's voice and I laughed a little.

"Alice, one, I only got in about three hours ago and the first thing that we went to do was go hear the reading of my dad's will, so I'm sorry that that seemed a little more important than informing you that we were in the same state again. Two, the Edward thing threw me off just as much as it did you and three, I really didn't want to show my legs because the tattoo is still a little raw and I didn't really want anyone seeing it, so even if I had seen anyone, they would not have seen it. So can you please calm down." I saw my mom look at me as she took a sip of wine. I shook my head and smiled. She nodded and then went back to her eating.

"I'm sorry Bella, you know I just _really _missedyou. It's been so boring without you here. Anyway, can I see you later tonight? I mean we need to catch up and I want to finally see the tat." Alice said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea that sounds okay. But can you come to my motel because I don't know if I can face Edward again just yet." I said.

"Motel? Why aren't you at home?"She asked. I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Because it's hard staying in that house without my dad being there. It feels……" I didn't say anything else but I was pretty sure that Alice understood.

"Okay. There's only one motel in the whole town so when I get there I'll call you." Alice said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said.

"Later Bella." I hung up my phone and then turned back to my food. My mom and I ate in silence for the rest of the time and then we went back to the motel. We both knew that the funeral was only two days away and the death was starting to weight on both of us.

I was trying my best to keep my emotions in control. I didn't want a breakdown to hurt the baby. As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed the black BMW and smiled. Alice always had to arrive her own way. I stepped out of the driver's seat of my car and I saw Alice do the same. The moment we saw each other large smiles lit both our faces. I ran to her, not to quickly and we grabbed each other. I laughed as I hugged her and she laughed too. I let her go and looked at her smiling face. She smiled back at me and then we hugged again and began jumping up and down.

After a few moments we let go of each other and composed ourselves. As best friends it had been torture to be away from each other and it was so good to see her. She looked as beautiful as ever with her short hair and shining golden brown eyes.

I saw my mom approaching and I turned to her with Alice beside me. My mom smiled at Alice and she smiled back.

"Alice this is my mother Renee. Mom, this is my best friend and Edward's sister, Alice." I said. My mom noticed the large smile that was on my face and shook Alice's hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you Alice. Bella I'm going to get everything finalized for Sunday. You can stay here and catch up with your friend." I nodded at her as she took my free hand and squeezed it. She knew I needed something that would cheer me up. I squeezed her hand back and then let go, as she left and went up to her room. At this Alice turned to me.

"Wow, Bella you look amazing. Almost…..glowing. What have you been using?" Alice asked. I laughed a little nervously.

"Nothing different, it was probably all the sunlight that I gained in Jacksonville. The beach was amazing and the sun was hot and wonderful, so it's probably that." I watched as she listened. She shrugged and smiled. I sighed a little in relief that she had bought it.

"Well I want to see it now." She said anxiously. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I moved over to her car and lifted my left leg onto the hood. I pulled the bottom of my pants up so that my ankle tattoo was visible. Alice stared at it and then smiled up at me.

"It's beautiful and really sweet. I can't believe that you got _that _as a tattoo. Don't you think you're making your feelings obvious?" She asked as I dropped my pant leg and took my foot off the hood.

"Well my feelings haven't changed. Edward knows that, and he doesn't need to see or know about this tattoo to see that. My feelings will never change, just like this tattoo." I said as I leaned against the hood of the BMW. Alice moved and leaned beside me.

"But if you love him and he loves you, why can't you be together?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"It's complicated." I said quietly. Alice crossed her arms.

"How is it complicated? Explain it to me Bella." I sighed again and turned to look at her.

"I can't." I said. She looked confused.

"Why not?" I took a deep breath.

"Because Edward can read your mind." I said quietly. Alice looked shocked that I said that.

"Bella, you know I would _never _let Edward see any of these thoughts. I haven't before and I won't now. Whatever it is, you can tell me and I promise on everything I own, that I won't ever let a single thought of this pass through my head while Edward is around." She had her hand on her chest and the other hand was up as if she were pledging the allegiance to the flag.

A part of me, wanted to tell Alice about the pregnancy. I wanted to just tell her everything and sob it all out in her shoulder. I wanted to let her know what I was going through so she could be there for me. But as I looked at her, I knew she was too good of a person to keep this piece of information to herself. She would feel it as '_the right thing to do'_ to tell Edward and maybe even Carlisle about the pregnancy. And even if by some miracle she kept it to herself, it was something that was so strange and amazing that it was hard _not _to think about it. So for now I needed to keep this a secret from even my best friend.

"The complication is……Mark. I still want to be friends with him, but Edward won't have that. So here I am." I said. My lie was plausible and _was _part of the reason that Edward and I had broken up in the first place. Alice sighed and hugged me. I let myself take a deep breath of her hair. She smelled delicious, like cinnamon, and it comforted me to have her arms around me.

"Oh Bella, Edward can be hard-headed sometimes. You know he only wanted to keep you safe, but _I _know you never did anything with Mark, so his fighting and angriness at you was unjust." Alice said. I felt guilty for lying to my friend, but I had barely figured it all out yet. I knew that Alice would have too much of a connection to this baby to not get involved in a way that I didn't want. I pulled away and looked at her.

"I'll have to figure it out on my own. But please don't worry about me Alice." Alice sighed as she looked at me. She nodded and then let me go.

"Fine. Anyway, I think I should let you go. I'll see you soon Bella." Alice said. Alice stood up and so did I. We hugged one more time before she got into her car and drove away. I watched her go for a moment and then I went upstairs to my mom's room. I smiled at her as I walked in. She put down the phone and turned to me.

"Okay, everything is ready for Sunday. The flowers, pictures, the reverend, everything. Now all you need to worry about is where you're going to live this year or, semester I guess, for high school." She said. I cringed inwardly as I realized that I would have to tell her about not wanting to leave Forks now. I walked over to her, sat down beside her and took her hands.

"Mom, I don't want to leave Forks. My friends and my life are here. Yes, dad's gone now, but I've built something here with these people. I don't want to be uprooted again and have to go one semester in a new school. I want to graduate with my friends here in Forks." I said. My mom looked confused and sad. She stood up and looked down at me.

"No Bella, you're not even old enough to stay here alone. I won't allow it." She said. I saw the fear that I was slipping away from her, in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen. On September 2nd , I'll be legally an adult and I want to make the choice of finishing high school and graduating here. I think dad would have liked that." I said quietly. I saw my mom stare at me and I could see her blinking back tears.

"Can you live in that house alone? Do you think you can handle that?"My mom asked. I looked down and bit my lip. I knew I had to make her believe I could do it, or she'd never leave me alone. I looked up at her, square in the eye.

"Yes mom, I can do it. Plus I'll be perfectly safe and fine. All that dad has given me in his will, will be more than enough to keep me alive." I said. My mom sighed. She sat down beside me again. She stroked my face lightly and smiled.

"If you think you can honey then, you can stay. It's just that I love you so much and you'll always be my little girl in my eyes. It's hard for me to see you growing up so fast." My mom said as she squeezed my hand. I felt the tears starting to prickle behind my eyes. She didn't even know _how _fast I was growing up.

"I know. But I have to grow up sometime, so why not now?" I said. She nodded and hugged me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and held onto her. After a few moments, she let go and I looked at her.

"Okay, well legally, you're not allowed to be here alone, so I'll stay with you in the house until you turn eighteen. Then I'll let you start your _adult_ life." She said. I laughed and hugged her again.

"Maybe we should go to the house tomorrow, to get settled." I suggested. My mom nodded and I kissed her cheek before I left and went into my room.

When I had shut the door, I went over and lay on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. I lay my hands lightly on my stomach. I smiled as I thought about my child in there. I had only begun to think about names for the baby, on the plane coming to Forks. I had already had one for a little boy, which is what I was hoping for, but I still needed to come up with a girl's name. I had already decided that a girl would carry my mom's name as a middle name, but I still needed the first name.

I stroked my stomach as I thought about it. I needed something that would be simple but beautiful and would have a cool nickname. I thought over it for a while and then smiled as the perfect name came to me. I took out my phone and typed it in a personal message to myself. I put it in a locked memo, so no one but I could see it, and then put it down. I got up and took a hot shower and got into some comfortable clothing. I realized that I would need to get a new wardrobe as soon as I started showing. I was naturally slim, so I would need to get clothes that would cover me up completely. I knew people would just think of my new style as depression from my dad's death and my break-up with Edward, which I figured by now, everyone knew about.

By my calculations I figured I'd be about six and a half months pregnant by finals in first semester. Luckily enough I knew that I would not be required to take gym, so I wouldn't be hurting the baby. I sighed knowing that this was going to be difficult especially with a half-vampire child. All I knew at this point was that I would eventually need help from a vampire, but I didn't know who I could trust with this.

I lay back and felt the heaviness of sleep pulling me in. I let it take me as I looked up at the ceiling again. My last thought was that I hoped if I had a little boy, he would look just like Edward.

**EPOV**

The entire Saturday, I spent with Tanya. Our friendship had grown so much and even though I could hear the yearning in her mind, she never acted upon it again. I also could see that Alice was watching her thoughts around me. I figured it was because of her talking to Bella yesterday, but there was something else in her eyes when I had looked at her.

Tanya and I were feeling the strain of the summer slowly coming to an end and as we sat on the roof, that evening, she felt sad about it. I was making a conscious effort not to listen to her thoughts so as to give her some privacy but I knew that eventually she would voice that thought.

Tanya turned to me and smiled. I looked back at her and smiled too. She sighed and took my hand. I controlled the urge to roll my eyes, as I took in her expression. She was looking at me with a look of complete and total devotion and I made sure that my expression was blank as she began to speak.

"Edward, I know that tomorrow you are going to Bella's father's funeral, and that I don't really have any business there, but I was hoping I could come and pay my respects to her. I know I only met her once and that you and her have some history together, but I want to be there. What do you think?" She said, her eyes looking at me. I thought for a moment and then answered.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Tanya, just because it's hard enough for Bella to see me without me being there with another woman, flaunting it in her face. She's going through a hard time, and I don't want to make it worse. But I know I need to go to that funeral. Bella's father was always kind to me, even though I was connected to him through Bella. As soon as the funeral is finished, I'll come back and spend the day with you. It'll be our last day together for a while." I said. She nodded. We sat in silence for a long time before Tanya spoke.

"You still care about her deeply don't you?" She asked. She didn't look at me this time as she spoke.

"I do, but also as someone who knows the pain she was going through _before_ her father died, I know that she must be in excruciating pain now. I don't want to make that worse, in any way, shape or form. It would hurt me to do that to her." I saw Tanya nod at my words. We sat in silence again, before I stood up. I reached down and she took my hand as I helped her up. She looked into my eyes for a moment and then lightly kissed my cheek before she walked around me and easily slid into my open window.

I stood there for a moment before I turned and followed her. I went toward my closet, as I stepped into my room, and opened it. I scanned the closet quickly, and located my outfit. I moved to it quickly and took out the black blazer, black dress shirt and black dress pants. I quickly hung it on the back of my closet door and then closed it.

I then moved over to the box of things that Bella had given me, and quickly took it off the shelf. I searched through it and found the CD I had made for her. I removed it, replaced the box to its original place and then slipped the CD into my stereo. I took out my hidden picture of Bella, and sat down as the lullaby I had written her, flowed around me. I completely succumbed to the pain that had been ebbing away recently and let it fill me. I sighed as I looked at the picture and I knew that if I could cry, that this would be the moment.

I stared at the picture for a long time, letting the pain cripple me and trap me in my seat. The pain was overwhelming as I thought back to all the nights I had hummed this song to her so she could fall asleep after our love making. I knew that Bella would always be in my heart no matter what.

I heard someone knock on my door and then enter. I turned to look at Jasper standing there. I suddenly felt a calm feeling filling me and I shook my head at Jasper. I knew he was manipulating my emotions and I didn't want that. I wanted for once to actually live in the pain for a moment, to see if I could. Jasper was ruining that. I frowned at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Jasper go away." I said to him. He just came into the room and sat beside me.

"Edward I could feel your struggle. I knew there would be a time soon, when you'd completely break down and fall into this pain. I'm only here to help." He said soothingly. The pain I had felt was completely gone now and I frowned at Jasper.

"Jazz, I made a conscious choice to let the pain overtake me for this moment. I wasn't suppressing it, like I know you've noticed, I've just been taking it in increments. I was just testing right now to see if I could handle the entire thing. I'm actually fine." I said. He looked at me in disbelief.

"I am. I just wanted to wallow in my sorrow for a little while that's all." I said to Jasper. He stared at me and then pursed his lips.

"If you're _sure_ your okay….." He said. I nodded at this and then he left. As he stepped out, I heard Alice's voice.

"I told you so." She said and I smiled. I closed my eyes and let myself drift. The next morning, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I got ready for the funeral. We were all going to the burial and small service that would take place before it.

As the others moved to the garage, I saw Tanya waiting for me. I moved to where she stood and took her hands.

"We'll be back soon. I'm sorry you couldn't come, but you know why." I said. She smiled and nodded. Then she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't block out her thoughts this time.

"_He's never going to love me. Bella will always be number one with him. Maybe I just need to accept that." _I sighed. I let her go and looked at her face and then let her kiss my cheek. I walked out to the Volvo where the others had been sitting in waiting, for me. I got into the driver's seat and started the car. I drove quickly, tuning the others out and building up my strength for today. I knew it would be difficult to see Bella in so much pain, but I knew it was unavoidable.

I parked in the church's lot and got out. I saw Carlisle and Esme's car already in the lot and I took a deep breath. I went up the stairs into the church. It was beautifully decorated with different colored flowers everywhere. I could smell each one: Baby's-breath, Chrysanthemum, Goldenrod, Honeysuckle, Violet…..the list went on.

I looked toward the front of the church and saw the closed casket with the bouquet of flowers on top, with a large picture of a smiling Charlie. I pursed my lips and then scanned the room. Then I saw her. The others had already paid their respects and Bella was hugging Alice. I could see the tears coming down her face slowly. She pulled away and tried to smile. I watched as she held Alice's hand and I still couldn't believe how she could look beautiful at a time like this.

She was wearing black wide legged dress pants with simple black flats. She also had on a black button up shirt with a close fitting black blazer. As I moved toward them, she wiped her tears and I listened to their quiet conversation.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that this happened." Alice said to her in a whisper. Bella smiled and shrugged lightly.

"I know Alice, but what could you have really done?" I heard Bella's voice, which sounded muffled, say.

"I could have done something to stop it. I mean if I had been paying attention….." I saw Bella shake her head at Alice.

"Alice, you can't be expected to do everything. People die….that's life." She said. I bit my lip at how strong she was being right now and saw her hug Alice again before I made it to them. She sniffed and then looked at me. She let go of Alice and hugged me. I was slightly shocked that she had hugged me, but I held her close and let myself, for that brief moment, imagine it was like before. I took in a deep breath and pressed my face into her hair for a moment before she let go.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and smiled. I could see all the pain in her and I stroked her face ever so lightly. Seeing her like this, made me want to pull her in my arms and hold her to me forever. I moved my hands to hers and clutched them tightly.

"Bella I'm so sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now. I just hope that you know….that I will be there if you need anything. I want us to be friends." She nodded at me and let out a little sob before she suppressed it. The tears were flowing faster now as I held her hands. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer before I let them go. She wiped her tears and then smiled a little.

"Thank you…..I won't forget that." She said in a whisper. I moved reluctantly over to where the rest of my family was sitting. I sat beside Jasper, who I knew he was struggling against all the pain and sadness in the room. I continued to watch Bella as she greeted people. I saw her mother come up to her once and whisper something into her ear. I saw Bella nod and then her mother went to greet people.

Bella sighed and wiped her eyes. She glanced forward suddenly and then moved quickly down the aisle. I watched as she moved around people, almost running and I didn't need to turn my head to know what she was running to, I could smell him. But I still did. I watched as she ran and jumped into Mark's arms. I could hear her sobs as he held her and a stab of pain went through me.

They held each other for a long time, as Bella cried into his shoulder and he lightly stroked her hair. I could hear him whispering soothingly into her ear and I had to turn away, but I could still hear them.

"Oh Sweets I'm so sorry this had to happen to you…..after everything. I hate seeing you like this." He whispered to her. I heard her sniffle and then whisper back to him.

"Mark, I'm just so happy you came. I didn't think you would." She said. I could hear the anguish in her voice.

"Of course I came. Bella, you're still my best friend, no matter what. I knew that you'd need me, and I missed you."He said. I heard her sniff again.

"I know…… I missed you too. I didn't even realize how much I missed you until just now. I'm so glad you're here. Come."She said. I heard her footsteps and watched her walk by with Mark, hand in hand. She led him to the front pew and sat down with him.

I took deep breaths for a moment, knowing that I couldn't get mad at her now. Technically, we were broken up and she was allowed to be with anyone she wanted. I now knew how it had felt for Bella to see me with Tanya that day. I sighed as I watched her. I didn't even pay attention to the service, as I watched her sitting there. Her tears were coming non-stop and I watched as she clutched Mark's hand the entire time.

He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close as she pressed her face into his shoulder. She was stifling her sobs, but I could see them shaking her body. Finally when the service was finished, she stood up with Mark, who lightly wiped her tears away and walked with her as the casket was brought outside.

We walked behind the casket and watched as they lowered it in the ground. I could see Bella, she had stopped crying, but her body was still hiccupping. I heard the last part of the prayer as the reverend said it.

"And let his soul fly toward heaven, where he is free and where we will all one day see him again. Amen." I watched as Bella took a single red rose from her mother, took her mother's hand, walked to the hole and then lightly threw the rose into it. Her mother hugged her and then stroked her face. Everyone stared to clear out as they hugged. I continued to watch them, before I reluctantly began to walk back to the car. I tried not to listen as I walked away, but I couldn't help myself.

**BPOV**

I hugged my mom tightly and then pulled away. I looked into her shining eyes and wiped her tears off her cheek. I knew that this day was engraved in my brain forever as I looked at her. August 10th, would always be a sad and mournful time for me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I took a deep breath and glanced over at Mark. I knew I needed to talk to him, now.

"Mom, I'm going to go hang out with Mark for a while. I'll be home later okay?" My looked at me and stroked my face.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean we just had a funeral……" She said. I nodded my head.

"Yes Mom. I really need this, okay?" I asked pleadingly. She sighed and then nodded.

"Okay, honey, don't be out too late."I nodded and then walked away from her. I moved over to Mark, and stood by him. I took his hand and began to walk with him toward his car.

"I really need to talk to you Mark. There's something that I've been holding in for a while that I've been dying to tell somebody. I can't say it here though, I want us to talk in private." I stood in front of him as we reached his jeep. I quickly looked around and saw Edward looking at me. He smiled and then looked away. I guessed he had probably been listening.

"What' this about Bella? Are you alright?" He looked at me in concern. I opened the passenger door of his jeep.

"Just get in and I'll explain." I said. I climbed up into the car and put on my seat belt. Mark scrambled in after me and began to drive. We drove quickly and in silence, to his house.

As I sat in the car, I thought about Edward. It had felt good to have his arms around me again. It had almost felt like before. The pain of today was still searing through me, but it was more bearable now that I had cried some of it away. I hadn't expected so many people to show up, especially not all the Cullens. It had been nice to see Carlisle and Esme again, I hadn't seen them since last May for game night, right before Edward and I had broken up. It was always nice to see Jasper and Emmett, they were cool. Rosalie had been cordial and I had appreciated that. Hugging Alice again, had almost broke me completely down, but I think having Mark there, made it easier. He had been by my side as I'd cried into his shoulder and I was glad for that.

When we got to Mark's place, I got out of the jeep and quickly walked up to his door. I opened it easily and stepped inside. I heard the door shut and I knew he had followed me in. I saw him sit down as I began to pace in front of him.

"Okay Bella, what is this about? What do you have to tell me?" Mark asked as he followed me with his eyes.

"I have _so _much to tell you I don't know where to begin. I mean I should probably tell you……but no, I should tell you the biggest thing. The thing that's scary, and amazing and so strange that I don't know what I'm gonna do or even _how_ I'm gonna do it……." Mark stood up and grabbed my shoulders. He held me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, just tell me. You're scaring me." He said. I nodded and then sighed.

"I'm…………………………pregnant." I said. I watched as his face turned from disbelief to shock.

"You're what??!!!?" He yelled.


	12. Being Brave

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Okay Bella, what is this about? What do you have to tell me?" Mark asked as he followed me with his eyes.**_

"_**I have so much to tell you I don't know where to begin. I mean I should probably tell you……but no, I should tell you the biggest thing. The thing that's scary, and amazing and so strange that I don't know what I'm gonna do or even how I'm gonna do it……." Mark stood up and grabbed my shoulders. He held me and looked me straight in the eye.**_

"_**Bella, just tell me. You're scaring me." He said. I nodded and then sighed.**_

"_**I'm…………………………pregnant." I said. I watched as his face turned from disbelief to shock.**_

"_**You're what??!!!?" He yelled. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Author's note:**__Here's the chapter, hope you guys like it. Okay three things to know about this chap._

_**ONE: **__I changed Bella's birthday so it could be earlier, so she wouldn't be showing during her birthday. _

_**TWO:**__ Bella's birthday party will not be described. I figured the party was basically like the grad party in Eclipse. So if you want to get an idea of it, go to chapter 16 in Eclipse to see the party's idea._

_**THREE:**__ You will see mention of actual movies that came out in August 2008, I don't own any of them, but Pineapple Express is very funny. I suggest you watch it._

_Anyway I've been influenced by a lot of reviews for this chapter, thanx to those who reviewed, you guys inspired me. Special shout out to *Romance4Ever*, *TriGemini* and *ladyinarocknrollhell*.Hope u guys like it and until the next update. *Peace Teddybeargurl*_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 12: Being Brave**

**BPOV**

"Lower your voice. I know you heard me Mark." I said as I moved out of his grip. His face was in total shock, with his eyes glazed over like he couldn't understand it. I moved over and sat on his couch and waited for him to get over it. I didn't wait that long before his eyes focused and he looked at me. He came and sat down beside me and looked at me with a frown.

"So…..did you get with someone this summer or something?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hell no, I'm not a slut Mark." I said. He sighed and his frown deepened.

"Then how…..?" I took his hands so he would look up at me.

"The baby is Edward's." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella, what are you on? You know that vampires can't have children……it's impossible." He said as he looked into my eyes. I shook my head.

"No it's not Mark. It's not that vampires can't have children, it's just that vampire _women_ can't have children." I said. Mark shook his head and stood up. He began pacing.

"Look Mark, think about it. Men can always have children, because their bodies don't ever change. If a man was a hundred years old he could have a kid. Women on the other hand, have to go through a change in their bodies. They have to be able to harbor the child, plus the menstrual cycle and all that, has to be going on. Vampire women can't do that because they never change. And of course there aren't any vampires and humans who would try to test it, because the vampire would probably kill the human before they even get close to each other." I said. Mark had slowly stopped pacing through my speech. He stopped and looked at me. He moved over slowly and then hugged me. I pressed my face into his shoulder. He held me like that for a while before he finally let go.

"Oh my God……." He said. I looked into his violet eyes as he held my hands.

"So do you believe me?" I asked. He looked in my eyes and then nodded.

"It's just so……" He said shaking his head.

"Unbelievable? I know, it shocked me too." I said as I looked at him. Then suddenly Mark's eyes widened and his face turned vicious. I frowned at the sudden change and I squeezed his hands.

"Mark, what's wrong?" I asked. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Are you and Edward still broken up?" He asked. I nodded. Mark stood up, a snarl escaping his lips this time. At this point, it clicked and I understood why he was so angry. I ran in front of him and stopped him.

"No Mark, it's not what you think. Edward doesn't know." I said. I saw him look at me and then the snarl on his face disappeared.

"He doesn't?" I nodded. He glanced at my face and then led me back to the couch where we sat down again.

"Why not Bella?" He asked. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head at me.

"Why haven't you told Edward? Doesn't he deserve to know? I mean he _is _the father, doesn't he get a say in what happens to you and the baby?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment before I answered.

"Well there's two things that could happen with that. One is that, Edward won't believe me and then he'll hate me forever because he'll think I cheated, like you just thought I did. Or two, he _still _won't believe that I didn't cheat, but he'll forgive me and then will think that I'm choosing to live a normal human life and will want to abandon me. I seriously think that he'll do choice number one, more than choice number two. And……… I don't want Edward to come back to me because I'm pregnant; I want him to come back because he loves me." I said. Mark bit his lip in thought and then sighed.

"Bella, I seriously doubt that Edward won't believe you. I mean why would you lie about something like this?" I shook my head in frustration, trying to make Mark understand. I stood up and started pacing in front of him.

"You don't get it. Edward felt like he was a monster for being with me. A part of him hated himself because he felt like he was taking away all my chances of having a normal human life. His mind works in a way where he won't believe that I _didn't _cheat. He thinks that I'm capable of it because of the lying that I did to him about you and me, even though it was just for our friendship. I _can't_ let him think that I cheated, because if he finds out how far along I am, he will. He won't doubt it for a second, because his mind can't go around the idea that I might be pregnant with _his_ child. He thinks that being a vampire automatically takes away everything that would give you a human existence….which includes children. Either he'll hate himself and me, for pushing me to that extent or he'll forgive me and leave me so that I can have a normal life. I told him……that I would _never _cheat, and this would be like proof that I did. I don't want him to think that I would do that. Things like that are like poison, the second it starts, it spreads so fast and it takes a long time to get rid of it. I can't have that……_I can't._" I hadn't realized while I had been talking that the tears had silently begun to fall. Mark stood up and hugged me. I let him hold me for a moment, and then pulled back. I sat down and he followed me to the couch.

"Bella, Edward wouldn't do that. He still loves you and that love will make him believe you. I saw the way he was looking at you at the funeral. It's the same way he's been looking at you since I got here and saw you guys together for the first time. You don't know how he will react….but maybe he'll surprise you and accept it and be with you. Maybe this is something he'll want because it will be a reason for him to let his feelings show. " Mark said. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I don't think…._love _will let him believe me." I said quietly. Mark stared at me for a moment.

"Fine, you don't want to tell him, but think of it this way. If he was you and you were him, would you want this kept from you?" Mark asked. I looked down and pursed my lips. I didn't look up as I spoke.

"You know you're really starting to sound like Alice." I said a little angrily. He grinned.

"Do I? Is this what she told you when you told her?" I bit my lip and started fidgeting. I glanced up in time to see Mark's face turn from a grin to shock.

"Bella, isn't she your best friend now? Why wouldn't you tell _her_?" He asked. I sighed again.

"Because she's too connected to this, she wouldn't be able to keep it from him. She would tell him just so we could get back together." I shook my head. Mark looked at me in exasperation.

"Well if you're planning to hide this, it's not going to work for long. As soon as this baby gets a heartbeat, every vampire in the area is going to be able to hear it. And I think they'll notice if two heartbeats are coming from you." Mark said. I gasped, I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh crap. Then what am I going to do?" I asked. Mark looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"You know what you're going to do." He said. I scowled at him and shook my head.

"No, I'm _not _going to do what you're thinking. I don't want to just come in and ruin his happiness like that." I said. Mark shook his head and stared at me.

"Don't you know that Edward was happy when he was _with _you, why would you doubt that now?" Mark asked. I took a deep breath and stared at Mark.

"Because I hurt him. You don't know what that's like. Once you've been hurt once by someone, it's hard to let that person back in your life again, even as a friend because you're afraid they'll hurt you again." I said quietly. I saw Mark look at me and sigh with a sad frown.

"Like how I hurt you?" He asked as he lightly stroked the back of my hand. I was silent as he stared at me.

"Bella, all I know is that you should at least _tell _Edward what's going on. If you don't, he's going to hate you more from keeping it from him. At least give him the chance to make a choice about what happens to his child." He whispered. I looked back at Mark and smiled at him.

"I know that I'm keeping this baby. I don't want anyone to tell me that I can't have it, I love it more than anything already. I just need time to think about if I'm going to tell Edward." Mark sighed and then nodded.

"Fine, think about it, but make sure you do the right thing okay?" He said. I nodded and smiled at him. He stood up and put out his hand. I rolled my eyes and then let him help me up.

"You know I'm not immobile, I can help myself up." I said as we walked to the door.

"Oh I know, just wanted to start practicing for when you get huge." I lightly hit him on the arm and walked to his car. I got into it as he got into the driver's seat. He pulled out of his driveway and glanced at me.

"So because you're eating for two now, are you hungry?" He asked as we drove into town.

"Yes, I'm starving. Can we go somewhere to eat please?" I asked as I rubbed my belly. He laughed a little and nodded. We turned into the diner and parked. I got out quickly and moved inside.

As I stepped in and sat down at a table, with Mark close at my heels, I looked around. The diner was pretty empty. The waitress came up to us and smiled.

"So what will you two be having today?" The blonde waitress asked. I looked at the menu and then quickly ordered a garden salad, chicken noodle soup, two burgers with a side of fries and onion rings, an orange juice and a slice of vanilla cake. Mark didn't order anything, so it wasn't outrageous that I was getting so much food. He laughed as I gobbled down my soup, burger and salad very quickly. I was ravenous because I had to be careful when I ate around my mom, but I was not holding back now.

"So is this all that you have to tell me Sweets?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"No actually. I also wanted to tell you that I went to hear the reading of my father's will." I said as I soaked my fries and onion rings in ketchup.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, I found out some interesting things. One that my dad owns three properties: obviously his house in Forks, a house in Maryland that belonged to my grandparents and a cottage up in Alaska.

And two, my dad left me tons of money, that I don't even think he realized he had."I said. Mark watched as I sipped my orange juice.

"So how much did he leave you?" He asked. I smiled.

"Almost $700,000." Mark's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's a lot of money, even for me and I'm rich." He said with a smirk. I nodded in understanding.

"Yea I know. It's crazy to think about. So I don't have to worry about money for at least a while. For this, I'm glad that my dad could still have some kind of contribution to this child. It's really nice." I said quietly. Mark smiled and we sat in silence as I continued to eat.

When I was finished I sat back and patted my stomach. It felt nice and full and Mark smiled at me. He asked for the bill and moved closer to me. I leaned into him, so that we could whisper to each other across the table.

"Bella does your mom know?" He asked. I shook my head no. He sighed.

"So I'm the first person you've told?" He asked. I nodded yes. He sighed again and then paid the bill.

"Do you think that's wise? Not telling your mom I mean." I nodded again as we stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"She was really shaken when my dad died. It made her afraid that I was growing up too fast and was slipping away from her. I will tell her, obviously, but I think she needs time to get over my dad's death first before she can process and be able to handle this." I said as we walked outside. I took a deep breath and Mark lightly grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. He held onto me as he looked into my eyes.

"And how are you handling this? I know it must not be easy to be dealing with your father's death, your break up and….." He said as he looked down at my stomach. I looked away and shrugged.

"I'm dealing as I best as I can." I said. He stared at me for a moment and then he sighed. A large gust of wind blew around us and I saw him sniff. He stiffened ever so slightly and then began to lightly pull my arms so I would move toward the car.

"What is it?" I asked as I stayed put. He sighed and then smiled tightly.

"Nothing. C'mon." He said. I frowned and I saw him glance behind me. I frowned even harder at this and then turned around. I also froze as my eyes met a pair of golden brown eyes that were staring at me.

**EPOV**

My eyes met the chocolate brown ones and I sighed. I could see the pain flitting across its wondrous depths. It saddened me even more as I saw her blink away in pain when she met my eyes. It wasn't easy to see her with Mark, but I knew it was hard for her to see me with Tanya. I felt Tanya grip my hand a little harder. I turned my head to her and answered her unspoken question.

"That's Mark, he isn't dangerous." I said as we slowly strolled on the sidewalk near the diner. I watched as Bella looked over at Tanya and then her eyes dropped down to where our hands were entwined. I saw her face make a grimace of pain for a split second and then she took a deep breath.

She met my eyes again and this time I saw her smile and wave at me and Tanya. I smiled back and waved lightly. I saw her take another breath before she turned and moved toward Mark's jeep. She got into the passenger side and I looked at Mark. He was shaking his head at me and had a look of utter sadness on his face.

I frowned at that look. I didn't understand it and he sighed and then got into the car. The passenger window had been rolled down and as me and Tanya walked, I could smell Bella's scent wafting over to me. I closed my eyes for a split second to bask in it and then I heard something else…..panting. I realized it was Bella. I began to listen to her and Mark in the car behind us.

"Bella…..Bella, breathe."I heard Mark telling her. I could still hear her panting. She sounded like she was having an asthma attack. I heard her take a ragged breath. She continued to do this until finally she spoke.

"Oh God this going to be hard. I mean….." Her voice sounded thick like she was crying. It hurt me to know that my appearance had caused her pain again. Her breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"Bella, it's gonna be okay. I'm going to be there for you as best as I can. I won't let Edward hurt you. Okay?" Mark said. I heard Bella sniffle as her breath went back to normal.

"Okay. Just take me home now." She said. I heard the car start and its wheels begin to turn.

"Just relax Bella. Remember……." I heard him say.

"I know……I'm not going to do anything that will hurt it." I heard her say. At this I stopped listening because I didn't understand that. What did she mean? I looked at Tanya as we moved into the trees, she was looking forward and her thoughts were quiet. I knew that she had been gauging my reaction to Bella. She was being very good about not letting her thoughts drift toward her feelings. She was keeping her thoughts very neutral.

We began to run toward the house. I knew that in a couple of weeks she would be leaving and she was sad about that. She liked that we had been spending time together, but I could hear the doubt in her mind that this would never go anywhere. I wasn't sure if that was true or not, but right now, I was still nursing my broken heart.

As we got closer to the house, I could hear the flurry of thoughts, and I tuned them out. The only one that I could still hear distinctly was Alice's. Hers were slightly frightened and I knew whatever it was, it was bad because it was rare for Alice to be afraid of anything.

So as we entered the house I called her. I barely spoke louder than my usual voice.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. I heard her run over a few more things in her mind and then she answered me in her thoughts.

_"Edward I need to talk to you. Can you come up here please?"_ I heard her say in her thoughts. I nodded and then let go of Tanya's hand. She didn't say anything as I went upstairs. I met Alice in the hallway and looked at her slightly scared face. I moved to her and looked at her questioningly.

_"Is it alright if we speak only through my thoughts? Jasper doesn't know about this…..yet." _She said. I nodded and she smiled tightly.

"Go ahead Alice." I said easily. She took a deep breath and then started pacing. I watched her and listened as she tried to put together her thoughts. Finally she stopped and looked at me.

_"I can't see Bella anymore."_ She said. I frowned lightly and shook my head.

"Alice you can be friends with whoever you want." I said. I saw her shake her head and sigh.

_"No, I mean I can't see her in my visions anymore. Any vision that should have her in it is blank, like a blind spot or something. Every time I try to focus on it, it just moves from my sight and becomes blank again." _ I heard her say. I saw her go through visions in her head and noticed that she was right. Every time she got close to a vision that involved Bella, it would just disappear. And even when Alice tried to focus on Bella, she saw nothing. It was blank too. I frowned and focused back on Alice's face.

"Alice it's probably nothing. Maybe the decisions affecting these visions haven't been made yet or….." I saw her shake her head again.

_"This has never happened before. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I mean even when someone hadn't made up their mind yet, it was still something vague, flickering between the different possibilities, but it's like she doesn't exist when it's like this. I'm scared Edward. I could only get one vision and it was really hazy." _She said. I watched as Alice replayed the vision in her head.

I looked at a misty vision, where Bella was lying pale and sweaty in the hospital. She had blood on her hands and on the sheets. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was very shallow. Everything else in the room was out of focus. I saw this vision for a moment before it faded away. I looked at Alice and saw the worry in her eyes. I was almost as afraid as her now. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Alice, what happened? Why was Bella in the hospital?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

_"I don't know how she got there. I can't see what happened before or even during…..that's the only one I have of her for a long time. I'm worried. Something's happened and I don't know what it is……I can't see it, it's like I'm blind."_I took another deep breath.

"Well we shouldn't worry. Bella's not going anywhere so we can keep an eye on her. And don't worry about your visions, they'll go back to normal." I said. She nodded and then took a deep breath.

"I hope your right." She said in her voice. She smiled and then turned to her room. She entered it and I watched her close the door. I went over the short vision again in my mind and I shuttered. Seeing Bella that way was horrible and painful. I just hoped that whatever issues Alice was having with her visions, would soon go away and we could find out what had caused that vision of Bella in the hospital. Even though Bella and I weren't together anymore I would always protect her…..I knew that would never change.

The next two weeks flew by quickly and I didn't catch sight or scent of Bella the entire time. She seemed to have boarded herself up in her house with her mother, to finally wallow in her sorrow. It was still hard to stay too far away from her. It had been that way during the summer as well, even though it had been painful to think about her because she had hurt me, but it had also been painful to be away from her, even after all that.

During the two weeks, I sometimes would go stand in the forest across from her home and just watch and listen. I could hear that all she did was cry most of the time and play slow depressing music. She spoke to no one even though I heard her phone ring multiple times every day. I never ventured closer to the house then the forest because I knew it would hurt me beyond compare to see her crying in agony. No, I kept my distance.

The only one I ever heard her talk to in that duration of time was Alice, who was very worried about Bella all the time now because her visions kept going blank. I didn't want to let Alice know how much that scared me too.

At first I had thought it was just because of whatever kept Bella's thoughts from me, but then I realized that Alice had seen Bella in her visions a little while before she had gotten to Forks. Alice had just been very good at keeping those hidden until Bella had arrived. So it didn't make sense that they would just stop this way. I could sense that something was going on right under our noses and that Bella was in the center of it, but I just didn't know what could possibly be powerful enough to completely block Alice's visions.

Finally on Tuesday, exactly two weeks and two days since Charlie's funeral, Alice decided to visit Bella. I heard it in her thoughts as she got ready to go, but I stopped her.

"Alice, I don't know if that's a good idea. Bella's needs time alone to grieve." Alice looked at me.

"Edward she's hurting and she needs a friend. I'm worried about her, now that I can't see what's happening to her, I'm getting anxious. Anyway, how would you know what she needs right now?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what she needs, but from what I hear, all she does is cry and she just needs that time so she can do that. She'll try to compose herself if you're there. She'll try to be brave like she always does and that's not right." I said. I saw Alice look at me suspiciously.

"Have you been spying on her?" Alice asked. I didn't answer but I looked away from Alice's questioning look. I knew that she guessed the answer. She shook her head to that.

"You two are obviously head over heels in love with each other still, so why don't you guys get back together so at least part of her pain will disappear?" Alice asked.

"I can't trust her…….I don't know if I'll ever be able to again." I said. Alice sighed and looked at me.

"Well….I hope you realize that maybe this was needed and that if you guys just talked, maybe you could work it out." Alice said as she walked around me.

"I don't even know if she even wants to work it out anymore. She has Mark now." I whispered. I heard Alice sigh and stop.

"Just like you're with Tanya…..God Edward, if you only knew what Bella really wanted, maybe you'd change your mind." She said as she left. I stood there as I heard her car pull out of the garage and zoom down the path.

**BPOV**

I sat in my room as the soft melody of 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence floated past my ears. I sniffed and went to shower. I hadn't been out of bed for a good two weeks. My mom had allowed it because she knew I needed it, but she was making me get up every morning now, so I could eat. She had let me sleep in a little today, and as I brushed my teeth after my shower, I realized it was mid afternoon.

I had only been listening to her because of the baby, knowing that I needed to take care of myself at least for him or her. I heard a car pull into the driveway as I ran downstairs. I went and opened the door to see who it was. It seemed that all my senses had been heightened over the course of these two weeks. It was strange, and I had figured that maybe it had something to do with the half vampire child I was carrying.

I looked out just as I saw Alice step out of the car. She was dressed in a pair of skinny white jeans with a lilac one-shoulder top that floated away from her. I smiled at her and she ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and held her to me. I took in a deep breath and then let go as I led her inside.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked as I led her into the kitchen where I was about to make a snack. I moved to the fridge and pulled out a large sandwich that my mom had made for me that morning. She was sleeping at the moment and I quietly put the sandwich into the microwave so I could heat it up a little. I heard Alice sit down, which I usually never heard.

"I just wanted to see you Bella. You know that I miss you and I'm worried about you." She said as I took my warm sandwich out of the microwave. I went and sat beside her at the table.

"I just needed some time to let it out. I think I'm getting better though. I can breathe a little easier these days." I said as I took a bite from my sandwich. She smiled at me and watched as I quickly ate it.

"Anyway I wanted to bring you those outfits that I got you in New York. I want to see how they look on you." I smiled and sighed a breath of relief that I still hadn't begun to show yet. I nodded as she squealed and ran back to the car quickly to get the outfits.

She took my hand and dragged me upstairs to my room. She laid the different outfits on the bed as I turned off my stereo. She handed me the first one. I rolled my eyes and she shooed me into the bathroom. I quickly undressed out of my comfortable pajamas and slipped into the simple light yellow sun dress that was very short and loose. I walked back into the room and Alice squealed again.

"Alice you need to be quiet, my mom is sleeping." I said as I moved to my mirror. I did look good as I did a quick 360.

"Oh sorry Bella, but you look amazing. Okay here try this one on." She said as she handed me a top and skirt. I took it and quickly put it on. It was a dark blue halter top and a white hip hugging skirt. I came back in and I heard Alice clapping her hands. I laughed at her. She continued to hand me different outfits until finally she ran out. Luckily, I saw that I would be able to wear some of them when I was pregnant because they were very loose. Alice had also gotten me a pair of black ankle boots.

When I finally got back into my pajamas and put all the clothes and the shoes away, I went to sit beside her on my bed. Even though I had been cooped up indoors for a long time, I had been keeping up with the cycle of my pregnancy. I was pretty sure that I was a little more than three months along and that my baby should have a heartbeat soon, but the last time I had seen Mark, he had told me he hadn't been able to hear anything.

I had a theory as to why that was but I had needed to speak to Alice first before I could think that it was even possible.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I saw her look me in the eye and nod.

"Before you were a vampire, did you have visions?" I saw Alice think about that.

"Why do you ask?" She asked. I sighed.

"It's been something that's been nagging me for a long time. Ever since Edward told me that he couldn't hear my thoughts, I had been wondering why that was. I just wanted to know if vampire abilities could manifest themselves while you are still a mortal." I said. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"It is possible for vampire powers to show before a person becomes a vampire. Mine were like that. I don't remember much of my human life because my 'gift' was thought to be dangerous and they did things to me so that they would stop. I wonder Bella if you've ever heard of the book 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'?" I nodded and motioned to my bookshelf. Alice nodded too.

"Well you know the people in the ward who had had lobotomies done, I was basically one of them." I gasped as she smiled at me.

"It's alright. I can't really remember my time in the asylum or really any of my human life, but I do remember that I had visions when I was a human. So I do believe that if the vampire ability is strong enough, it will show before you become a vampire. And I guess it becomes stronger when or if you ever get changed." She said. I nodded.

"So I guess I…..block things. I don't know it's just something I was wondering about." I said. There was silence between us for a moment as I thought. If my child gained this power it would be doubly strong because of the fact that they would have their own protection and mine around them, possibly making their heartbeat silent to vampire ears. Before I could think about this further, Alice sprung up.

"Let's go hang out. You need to get out of this house. Let's go to a movie, my treat." I laughed at her and then nodded.

"I'll go wait downstairs for you. And wear one of my outfits." She said as she lightly danced out my door and downstairs. I laughed again and then moved to the outfits. I picked up a simple close fitting t-shirt that was pink and had the words, _Know It All_ written on the front. I slipped that on and picked up the pair of black high-waisted skinny jeans Alice had gotten me. I knew as soon as I began to show, I wouldn't be able to wear them until after the pregnancy, so I decided I would wear them now.

I easily slipped into the ankle boots and my leather jacket and then looked at myself. I smiled and quickly packed a small bag with my lip gloss, sunglasses, phone, wallet, keys and then quickly ran a brush through my hair. I shook it out and put a hair band in front so it would be tamed.

I went into the room my mom was sleeping in and lightly woke her up. I explained where I was going. She nodded sleepily and fell back asleep, so I wrote a note for her so she wouldn't be worried if she forgot what I told her. I walked down the stairs and met Alice who was waiting at the front door. Her eyes widened in happiness as she looked at me.

"I knew you'd look hot as always. Come, I'm driving." She said as I walked out the front door and locked it. I followed Alice to her car. She was driving the black BMW again and as I got in, I relaxed. I watched as Alice drove easily down the street. She drove swiftly but I wasn't frightened, I was used to it and now that I could see so well, I could see why. Everything was crystal clear and in perfect focus. There was no way that she could get into an accident. Just as we were about to turn into town, Alice clicked her teeth.

"Bella, I forgot my bag at home. It has my wallet in it." She said. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Alice I have money, you don't have to go home to get your wallet." I said, but she shook her head.

"No, I said I'd treat you, so I'm going to get it." I just continued to stare at her as we drove up to the house. When we got to the house, Alice quickly parked and got out. I didn't want to look weird just sitting in the car, so I got out and looked around. I hadn't been up here since the beginning of the summer, I had forgotten how beautiful the Cullen's property was.

I didn't look at the house as I scanned the area. I was still following Alice's footsteps as she ran up to her room at lightning speed. When she got back to the living room with her bag, Jasper stopped her. I could hear their every word clearly and I tried not to listen but it was hard not to.

"Alice, where are you going?" He asked. Alice sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going to the movies with Bella. I'm kind of in a rush, she's waiting for me." At the sound of my name I heard another voice speak up, a painfully beautiful voice.

"Bella? Where is she? Outside?" Edward asked. I didn't hear Alice say anything so I figured she had nodded. Then I heard Emmett's voice.

"Cool, you guys are going to the movies, can I come?" He asked. I laughed a little at Emmett.

"No you may not. I want to hang out with my best friend alone, so why don't you go find something to do?" Alice said. I heard Emmett grumble.

"Okay how 'bout we ask Bella. If she says yes, then I can come." Emmett said.

"Yes, me too." Jasper said. Alice sighed again.

"Fine. Are you going to come too Edward?" She asked him. I waited a moment before he answered.

"If she wants me to…..I will." He said. I smiled a little and then realized they were coming outside. I watched as Alice, with Jasper beside her, followed by Emmett and finally Edward behind him, walked out. Alice looked frustrated and I frowned a little and smiled at the rest of them. I did not meet Edward's eyes.

"What's going on Alice? I thought you were getting your purse not you're whole family." I said with a smirk. She glared at them for a second before she looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. When they heard we were going to the movies, they all wanted to come. I tried to talk them out of it, but they were adamant. Is it okay?" She asked. I looked from Jasper's slightly stern face, Emmett's grin and finally to Edward's calm expression. It hurt a little to see that beautiful face and I had to wrench my eyes away and take a deep breath before I could answer Alice.

"Yea, it's okay. We can hang out, just us, anytime." I said with a smile. Alice pouted, Jasper smiled, Emmett whooped and Edward smiled ever so lightly. I laughed at them and shook my head.

"Well if we're gonna go, let's go." I said as I moved toward the car. I saw Alice get a small kiss from Jasper as I got into the front seat. She sighed and then followed the rest of us as we piled into the car. I looked in the rearview mirror and looked at the three large men crammed into the backseat. I giggled as Alice started the car and then began to speed down the path.

"So I guess I should ask what we are going to see then?" She said into the car. Emmett grinned and then leaned forward in his seat so his face was beside mine.

"How about something with action? I'm in the mood for something that has a lot of shooting." At this Emmett sighed. I turned to him and looked at his sad face.

"What?" I asked.

"Being a vampire doesn't really call for the use of a gun, but I really wish that I could have shot one before." I looked at him skeptically.

"You've lived for as long as you have, and you've never shot a gun before?" I asked. He looked at me with a lifted eyebrow.

"Have you?" He asked. I nodded. I saw the look of surprise, not only on his face, but also Edward and Jasper's.

"Really? When? How?" Emmett asked, intrigued. I smiled a little.

"My…..dad…. let me try it once when I told him I needed to learn how to protect myself. He was the chief of the police, you know." I felt the pain ripple through me for a moment as I thought about that time with my dad. I smiled lightly at Emmett and then turned toward the window. I continued to look out at the flashing scenery as my eyes prickled lightly and I felt the pain hit me full force like a wave. I held it in. I slipped on my sunglasses to hide the tears that I felt building up on me.

I let only one tear slip and I quickly wiped it away inconspicuously. I took a deep breath as the air from my open window flew around me. I sighed and let myself breathe very deeply and slowly the pain ebbed away. When I moved back into my original position I felt fine again. I pulled down the above sun protector. I opened the small mirror and looked to see if my hair was out of control. It was alright and I took a quick glance at the boys in the back seat.

Emmett looked bored, while Jasper looked sad and Edward looked…..fiercely in pain? I couldn't put my finger on his expression, it just looked like he was struggling with something internally. Just like me, I thought. I closed the mirror and moved it back to its original place.

**EPOV**

As I sat in the car with Alice, Bella, Emmett and Jasper I couldn't help but feel bad for being here. I could feel that Jasper was sensing Bella's emotions. The pain was staggering as I felt it crash through Bella and thus through Jasper. I felt him struggling with it. It shocked me that she was able to sit there so calmly and be feeling this. It was much worse than my pain in so many levels.

_"Edward, I want to help her…..she's dying right now." _I heard Jasper think. I frowned knowing that if Jasper did that, then Bella would know that we knew what she was feeling. I made no motion to acknowledge his thought as of yet.

_"Ed, if I do so slowly that she doesn't realize it, may I?" _I considered this and then nodded ever so lightly. He nodded back and I could feel the pain lightly slipping away from her. I heard her let out a pent up breath and then take a deep breath as the pain floated away. It shocked and pained me that she was hurting that much, I hadn't even realized it was this bad. I wondered what was making her so strong.

As we pulled into the movie theatre and Alice parked, I looked over at Bella with her sunglasses on. She had some kind of brave front that she was putting up for us. I think I saw a moment when she had wiped a tear away from underneath her glasses. I think she thought no one had noticed, but I had.

We stepped out of the car and Bella smiled at me as we walked into the theatre. There were quite a few movies playing in a variety of genres.

I quickly glanced at the boards and saw _Mirrors, The Rocker, Death Race, The House Bunny, Tropic Thunder, Pineapple Express _and_ the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants 2. _I sighed as the others glanced at the choices and I listened to their preferences in their head.

Both Alice and Jasper wanted to see _Mirrors_, while Emmett wanted to see _Death Race_. I turned to look at Bella who was staring at the boards before she met my eyes.

"So Bella what would you like to see?" I asked. She watched me for a second.

"I'm thinking _Pineapple Express,_**(A/N: HILARIOUS movie by the way. If you get the chance, rent it, you'll die laughing.)** just because I'd really like a good laugh." I remembered the pain that she had been feeling in the car and I knew she was right. I saw Jasper whisper to Alice and she nodded.

"Yea I think _Pineapple Express _would be great, what do you think Emmett?" Alice said. Emmett turned to us and looked, oblivious to what we were doing.

"No I want to see _Death Race_." He said. I looked at him and made the smallest motion to Bella and he stared at me blankly for a long time, not comprehending, so I made it clear.

"Well, four out of five people want to see _Pineapple Express_, so you're out voted. Sorry." I said with a smirk. Emmett pouted and I heard Bella laugh. I turned and looked at the smiling face that I hadn't seen in so long.

Alice went and purchased the tickets and we went into the theatre. We all walked in and I ended up sitting beside Bella in the darkened room. I barely watched the movie, all I did was watch Bella laugh and smile throughout it. I was saddened when I realized that the movie was over, it had been too short. I sighed as we all made our way out of the theatre and back to the car.

"That was really funny, good choice. I laughed my ass off when the guy started freakin' out about the Pineapple Express being traced." Emmett said. I saw Bella smile.

"Yes it's definitely something that I'd buy when it comes out. I'm kind of sad that it ended so soon." She said as we all got back into car.

"Yes I agree with that. I wanted it to keep going." Jasper said.

"I'm still kind of angry that I didn't get my one on one time with Bella. Oh, but that reminds me what do you have planned for your birthday Bella?" Alice said. That's when I remembered that next week was Bella's eighteenth birthday. I remembered how I had already gotten her birthday present for her when we had still been together.

"I don't know if I really want to do anything. I'm not really in the mood." She said. I listened to Alice's thoughts go in a number of promising directions.

"C'mon Bella you only turn eighteen once. Not all of us even got that privilege." She said. I could hear her trying to guilt trip Bella into letting her have a party for her.

"Plus I know you love parties." Alice said. I saw Bella sigh and then turn to Alice.

"I know, but I'm not…..in the right state for a party, so don't so anything okay?" I saw Alice roll her eyes and then nod. I could hear her planning the party in her head and I knew that this was going to become a surprise party for Bella. I just hoped that she was up to it.

We drove swiftly to Bella's. We stopped in front and Bella moved to hug Alice. They held each other and then Bella pulled back. She turned in her seat and smiled at us.

"I'll see you guys later." She said. I watched her with a silent smile.

"Most definitely Bella. Later." Emmett said. Jasper nodded, and I did as well when her eyes slipped to me. She smiled and then got out of the car. I watched as she bounded up the stairs and unlocked her door. Alice pulled out as soon as she saw that Bella was indoors.

"So I know Edward already knows this from my thoughts a moment before, but we're having a surprise party for Bella. We never get to celebrate birthdays and I'm not going to let my best friend's go by without acknowledgement. I'll plan everything so it'll be great. All you guys have to do is just show up, with gifts of course." Alice said as we pulled into our garage.

"Alice she just said she doesn't want anything done." Jasper said.

"She doesn't know what she wants Jazz, but she'll love it." Alice said. I just looked at her and then headed upstairs. I could still see Alice planning the party in her mind as I walked into my room. Luckily Tanya wasn't waiting for me up here, I sighed in relief. I just needed a moment away from her so I could revaluate my breaking up with Bella. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure anymore if breaking up had been the right thing to do.

_September 2_

**BPOV**

I woke up with the sun shining out my window and I smiled. It was my birthday today, I was eighteen. I took a deep breath and touched my stomach. I moved over to my mirror and looked at my profile. There was a very definite curve to my stomach now. I lightly stroked my hand over it and smiled. I moved to shower and get dressed.

I knew that my mom would be leaving tomorrow and that school would be starting on Friday this week. It saddened me that my mom would be away from me again, but I knew that she needed to go back to work and her life. I had also planned to get an ultrasound done tomorrow. I'd been holding off on getting one done while my mom was still around but I wanted to make sure that the baby was alright.

As I walked back into my room, I went over and checked my cell phone. I had nine missed calls and two text messages. The first one was from Mark, the other from Alice.

_Text message: Hey Sweets, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I called you a few times, but I think you were sleeping. Anyway, I know I don't owe you a birthday present because of your car, but I still wanted to give you some birthday wishes. I hope that I get to see you today so I can give you a birthday hug. Anyway have a great day and I'll call you later. _I smiled at his text message, and then scrolled to the next one.

_Text message: Happy Happy Birthday Bella!!!! Everyone here is wishing you a great birthday. This time we're going to hang out together just the two of us. But obviously I mean later in the evening because you obviously have other friends and your mom to spend your day with so go ahead. Just know at 6:30, it's me and you Bella. I want to take you to Port Angeles for some fun. Anyway XOXO Love ya and Happy Birthday again :D. _I laughed and then looked at all the missed calls. I smiled as I listened to my voicemail at all the warm wishes from my classmates. Tyler had left a birthday rap on my voicemail which had me laughing for a good five minutes, before I was able to go downstairs for some food.

When I got down there, my mom was waiting. She hugged me and I smiled.

"Happy birthday Bella. I can't believe you're already eighteen. I still remember you as a rambunctious three year old." She said as she stroked my hair.

"I know mom." I said against her shoulder. She pulled back a little so she could look at my face.

"I'm really going to miss you. Promise you'll call and keep in touch. And I'll definitely be down here for graduation. Now for your presents." She said. I watched as she handed me a small black box. I opened it and inside was a gold necklace with the words, _Daddy's little girl_ written across it. I gasped as I looked it. I looked up at my mother. She smiled sadly.

"Your father had it made for you while you were visiting me this summer. He told me about it and I found it in his room when I was cleaning it up. I knew it was meant for you and so here it is. I think after everything, you deserved to get his present first." My mom said. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I lightly stroked the gold and lifted the necklace from its box. I smiled tearfully at my mom as I put it on. She smiled and I hugged her again.

"Thank you for letting me have this. I'll treasure it forever." I said against her hair as I held her. She pulled back and then pulled out another small box, but this one was white.

"This is from me." She said. I opened it and inside was a pair of large gold hoop earrings with my name Bella written in the middle of them. I smiled and looked at them closer, they would match my dad's necklace. I hugged my mom again.

"I know it doesn't have as much meaning as your dad's gift but I thought they were fitting and they matched, so you can always have your mother and father close to you." She said. I smiled.

"I love them. I wouldn't want anything else. Thanks mom." I said. She smiled at me and then moved over to get me some lunch. Suddenly all I saw was a cute vanilla cake with _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Bella_, printed on the front. My mom took out a candle and a lighter and put the cake in front of me. I laughed at how silly this was as my mom lighted the candle. She pulled out her camera and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh mom." I said. She just smiled and held up the camera. I sighed and blew out the candle as the flash went off. I smiled and we cut the cake. I spent the whole day just hanging out with my mom. I spent the day watching movies with her and eating junk food. We played a bunch of games and even went to town for some shopping.

At ten to six, I went upstairs to get dressed for Alice. I sighed then, knowing that I wouldn't get to see Mark before Alice whisked me away for her night of fun. I quickly showered and did my hair and then got dressed. I slipped on a short dark red dress. It had elbow-length sleeves and reached me mid thigh, but I liked it because it had a scoop neck and wasn't form fitting. It had a shape but not too much that it cling to anything. I knew that my tattoo was showing, but I really didn't care tonight.

I quickly put on my dad's necklace and my mom's earrings and then slipped on some pointy toe kitten heel dark red shoes. I put on some lip gloss and then looked at the clock. It was 6:20 and Alice was never late. I quickly texted Mark.

_Text message: Hey if you could get here A.S.A.P. that would be great. I want to get my birthday hug. _I didn't have to wait long before I got a reply.

_Text message: I'm at your front door._ I rolled my eyes and then looked out my window. I couldn't see a car so I figured he had run here. I grabbed my small black clutch and filled it quickly. I ran downstairs and opened the front door.

There Mark stood, a large smile on his face. He grabbed me and lifted me up in his hug and then froze.

"Oh crap did I hurt you? I almost forgot…." I smiled down at him from where I was dangling in his arms.

"No idiot." He grinned and then let me down and just hugged me normally.

"Happy birthday Sweets." He whispered against my ear. He lightly kissed my cheek. When we pulled apart I pulled his ear jokingly. He smiled.

"So I'm guessing you're hanging out with Alice tonight right?" I nodded.

"Yea, she wants to take me to Port Angeles. Anyway, hopefully I'll get to spend tomorrow with you for my birthday. I know it's a day later, but what can you do?" I said. At this moment, I heard my mom. She came out of the living room and smiled in surprise.

"Mark, you are one of the last people I would have expected to see here. How are you?" She asked as she hugged him. He smiled at me from behind my mom's hair.

"I've been okay. It was so weird that I moved down here and Bella was here. It's good to see you Renée, you look good." He said. My mom rolled her eyes and then looked at the two of us.

"Well I'm glad Bella has an old friend nearby. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed, I have an early flight tomorrow. It was good to see you Mark." She said as she patted his shoulder. "Goodnight Bella, have fun and happy birthday again." She said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks mom, goodnight." I said as she walked up the stairs. I turned back to Mark.

"So when's Alice supposed to get here?" Mark asked just as the BMW drove into my driveway.

"Now." I said as I saw Alice wave at me from inside the car and then motion for me to come in. I stepped outside and locked the front door. I hugged Mark one more time before I moved to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I yelled as I got into the front seat. Alice smiled at me and then handed me a long cloth.

"What's this?" I asked. She smiled even larger.

"A blindfold, that you're going to wear as we go to my surprise for you." I looked at her in disbelief and then shook my head.

"Oh no Alice, no blindfolds." I said. She pouted a little and then looked at me with a puppy dog face. I groaned.

"Please Bella, can't you just indulge me. I never get to do this." I sighed and then tied on the blindfold. She clapped and then started the car. I felt disoriented with the blindfold on but I knew I was safe. Alice drove for a long time it seemed and then finally we stopped.

"Okay we're here. Now wait while I help you to the surprise." She said. I heard her door close and then mine open. I felt Alice's cold hand on mine as she helped me up and out of the car. We walked for a little bit and then she ripped off my blindfold as the lights were turned on and everyone yelled surprise.

I was caught off guard at the throng of people who were there. I stared around the room and didn't really take in how amazing everything was. I felt the tears prickling again and I turned to Alice. I hugged her.

"Thank you a million times." I said to her. I let go and then moved into the crowd of my friends. The music started pumping and then I caught sight of Mark. He came toward me and I put my hand on my hip in surprise.

"You were in on this?" I asked over the loud music.

"Yea, but I had to act like I knew nothing. Did we fool you?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. Suddenly 'Please Don't Stop the Music' came on. Mark gave me his hand and looked at me.

"Shall we dance?" He asked. I took his hand.

"Yes we shall." I said. We moved into the crowd and started dancing. At this moment, I realized with a friend like Alice who could always make me feel good, it wouldn't be too hard being brave after everything that had happened. I just needed to take every day one at a time and I would be okay, especially if Alice and Mark were both beside me.

* * *

**A/N: No cliffy today. I hope you guys can breathe this week because of that. Enjoy it while it lasts becuz I love cliffhangers(*laughs evily*).......but Review please and please give criticism to make the chaps better or even things that could be ideas in the story. A lot of the reviews I got before, had things in it I never thought about....and different POVs. So I always welcome them. Love u guys :D**

**

* * *

  
**


	13. New Developments

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Yea, but I had to act like I knew nothing. Did we fool you?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. Suddenly 'Please Don't Stop the Music' came on. Mark gave me his hand and looked at me.**_

_**"Shall we dance?" He asked. I took his hand.**_

_**"Yes we shall." I said. We moved into the crowd and started dancing. At this moment, I realized with a friend like Alice who could always make me feel good, it wouldn't be too hard being brave after everything that had happened. I just needed to take every day one at a time and I would be okay, especially if Alice and Mark were both beside me. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Author's note:**__Hey guys. Here it is…the next chapter in this version of Bella and Edward's love story. This version may be the tragic version, but who knows lol. Anyway, there are some Bella and Edward moments that you guys will like in here and then there will be one, possibly two, Tanya moments you'll maybe hate. Anywayz, hope u like it, review like crazy and thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm going to try to write the next chapter quickly becuz I'm superstitious about the number 13. Until then, *Teddybeargurl* :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 13: New Developments**

**EPOV**

I sat by the piano as my fingers flew across the keys lightly. My mind wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. I was actually reminiscing on tonight. The living room had already been cleaned up by Alice, so I was absently just sitting at the piano.

Bella's birthday had been surprisingly fun. All of the people who had come had enjoyed themselves and for the first time in a while I saw Bella completely happy. She had danced the night away with everyone and taken many photos with them. I had watched as she had slowly pulled us all into the dancing, one by one. She even pulled Rose in, which surprised me. By the middle of the night, all of us were up and dancing.

It had also been fun to watch as she opened her presents, getting all kinds of things. She had gotten three pairs of shoes, four tops, several books and much more. She had loved them all and had thanked everyone graciously. It had even been fun watching her cut her triple-layered 14 inch vanilla birthday cake with her picture on it. She had let Alice stuff her face with a slice and Bella had done the same to her. But I felt that the best part of the night had been close to the end.

Alice had gone up to the microphone and looked over at Bella. She had lowered the music so that everyone would turn to listen. Alice smiled.

"Okay everyone, I'd like to have the birthday girl take someone out of the audience to dance with to one of her favorite songs." I had seen Alice smile at Bella as the first notes of 'Halo' by Beyoncé floated through the speakers. Bella smiled at Alice and then turned and scanned the audience. I saw her catch Mark's eye and my face fell. I looked down. But then at that moment, she was standing beside me. I looked up and she smiled at me. She took one of my hands lightly and led me to the dance floor, where other couples had begun to dance.

I pulled Bella close as we swayed slowly to the music. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head against my chest. I held her close and I felt in that moment, that there had never been any pain and that everything between us was good again. I heard her sigh against me and I pressed my face down into her hair.

"Happy Birthday Bella." I said as we danced. I heard her heart beating against me and I felt the warmth that I'd missed. Too soon the song ended and I felt her pulling away. I didn't want this to be over, so I decided I would give her her present now.

I took her hand and led her to the corner of the room. I moved in front of her as she leaned against the wall and looked up at me. It was nice that I could look into those beautiful brown eyes without them being clouded with pain. She smiled up at me and I took a deep breath for a moment.

"Bella, I want to give you your birthday present now." I said as I reached into my pocket and took out the tiny red suede box. I heard her breath catch for a moment as she looked at it. She hesitantly reached for it and then took it.

I watched as she opened it and her eyes sparkled. She stared at the silver ring with the crystal B-shaped diamond glittering in the light. Then she looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Edward this is….beautiful." She said breathlessly. I lightly took the box from her and took out the ring. I took her right hand slipped it onto her ring finger. For a moment, I wished it was a ring intended for her left hand.

"It was nothing really. I got it for you before the summer…….." I said as she looked at it. I was still holding her hand as I spoke. She turned her eyes to me and then hugged me.

"Thank you so much." She said against my ear. I smiled and then pulled back a little. Her arms were still around my neck and I was holding her waist. We were staring into each other's eyes. I could hear her heartbeat quickening and her small breaths as she looked at me. I saw her sway toward me for a moment and then suddenly Tanya called me from behind.

"Oh Edward there……"Tanya said. Bella blinked at me and then pulled out of my arms. She peeked around me and smiled at Tanya. I cursed under my breath and then turned to Tanya as Bella walked toward her.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Tanya asked as Bella walked to her.

"No, Edward was just giving me my present." She turned and looked at me again. "Thanks again." She said and then moved back into the crowd. I heard in Tanya's thoughts that she hadn't meant to interrupt but I was a little angry. I sighed now, as I came out of my daydreaming and looked around the room. I could see Tanya watching me and when she met my eyes, I called her over.

She walked over to me and then sat on the piano bench beside me. She placed her hands on the keys and played them very lightly. She didn't meet my eyes as she spoke.

"Edward, you know that my family is leaving tomorrow, but that I decided to stay right?" I watched her as she still looked away from my eyes.

"Yes I know. What I don't understand is, why?" I said. She looked at me then and took my hands off the piano.

"Really? I think you do know why." She said. I read everything in her head and I looked away. I felt her squeeze my hands then.

"Why can't we just try Edward? Just to see…." I heard her voice and then I read her loudest thought.

_"Just one kiss, please."_ I knew that I at least owed her that by the way I had been leading her on the whole summer. I had made my intentions clear, but I had done things to make her become confused about what they were. I sighed and nodded.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. This time I kissed her back. I felt her lips hold their own against mine as she pressed herself to me. The kiss wasn't what it was when I kissed Bella, but it was……pleasant. I felt her pull away and look at me. I kissed her hand then and smiled.

"There's hope for us yet." I said. She smiled and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, and thought. What was I really doing? Who did I really want? I was too confused at the moment as she pulled out of my arms and lay her head on my shoulder. I continued to play the piano lightly as we sat there. Maybe the idea of getting back with Bella was going to be harder than I thought.

**BPOV**

I didn't change out of my pajama bottoms or my tank top, all I did was slip on my flats and a hoodie and put up my hair in a ponytail. It was still dark outside as I helped my mom pack my SUV. I still couldn't believe that my party had only ended six hours ago.**(A/N:The party went from 6:30pm to midnight. It is now around 6am.) **It felt like so much shorter then that because it had been unbelievable. I really needed to thank Alice again, she had done really good.

I saw my mom lock the door as she brought out her last and smallest bag. She handed me the house key as she moved to the passenger's side and I got into the driver's side. I put on my seat belt and started the car.

As I turned onto the main road, I pulled out a CD from the little stack I had in the visor above my head. I easily slipped it into the CD player and the sounds of Spice Girls hit my ears. My mom grinned at me and we began to sing along. We sang to every song on the CD and had a really fun time. Finally when it was finished, I slipped in an S Club 7 CD. I was taking us back to when I had been young girl. Both these CDs let us use up the time it took to drive to the airport.

As we listened to the last song, I pulled into the airport parking lot. I parked and turned off the car as the music turned off. I turned to my mom and smiled. We got out of the car and I helped her with her bags to her gate. There was still thirty minutes before takeoff but people were boarding.

My mom stopped and turned to me. We looked at each other for a moment before she pulled me into a hug. I hadn't realized until this moment, how hard this was. It was like déjà vu when I had hugged my dad here only two months earlier. It made it that much harder for me to let go of my mom, when she tried to pull away.

"Wait, just a little bit longer mom." I said. We held each other for a few moments before I was finally able to pull away. She held my face and then kissed my forehead.

"It's okay honey. I'll see you in December for Christmas okay?" I nodded and thought about how I was going to get out of that. I would be too far along for her not to notice my pregnancy by then. I knew I couldn't let her know too soon or she would insist on me living with her and because of the fact that this child was going to be half vampire, I couldn't let him or her be exposed to their human grandmother just yet.

"Bye mom." I whispered as she hugged me one more time.

"Bye Bells." She said as she pulled away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She picked up her bags and walked to her gate. She turned and smiled one more time before she disappeared behind the door leading to the plane. I stood there for a moment, staring at the place my mom had just entered. I closed my eyes and prayed that nothing happened to her.

Finally I opened them and turned to walk back to the car. When I got in and turned on the engine, the music of S Club 7 blasted at me. I took out that CD and put in the Spice Girls CD again. I scanned through the songs and then stopped on 'Mama'. I put it on repeat and I listened to that song continuously till I got home.

The house felt abnormally empty and silent as I moved through it. It was weird because I hadn't been completely alone in this house since my dad died. I went up to my room and turned on some music. The upbeat rhythms didn't make me feel any more comfortable in the silent house, so I went to watch some TV.

I continuously looked at the clock, checking to see if it was time to start driving down to Port Angeles for my ultrasound appointment. I didn't want to go to the hospital in Forks because one, Carlisle worked there and two, even if he didn't find out, this town was so small that soon enough, everyone would know about my being pregnant. So I'd decided to find a doctor in Port Angeles while I was in Forks and then have them recommend me to someone in Maryland when I got there. That also reminded me that I needed to get my plane tickets for my flight to Maryland. I wanted to check out the house and get everything ready for me and the baby.

At that moment, I felt my phone ring. I pulled it out of my hoodie and heard the familiar ringtone of 'My Immortal'. I smiled to myself and answered it without looking.

"Hi Mark." I said into the phone. I turned down the TV so I could hear him.

"Hey Sweets. What are you up to today?" He asked. I lay back in the armchair I was sitting in.

"Nothing really. I have a doctor's appointment later today so…that's it I guess." I said. I lightly stroked my stomach. It had been a little bit bigger this morning when I looked at it. That's what I thought anyway.

"Oh, are you going alone? Don't you think someone should be with you? Like……the father?" Mark said. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I see what you're trying to do, but it won't work. I'm going alone, it's whatever." I said. I heard him sigh.

"Bella, at least take Alice. She's your best friend." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes again.

"I can't take someone who doesn't know." I said. He was silent for a moment.

"Then…..obviously tell her." He said. I sighed as I felt a nagging hunger begin to roll over me. I got up and moved to the kitchen.

"Hey you're trying to trick me into telling them, but I'm too smart for you, it won't work." I said as I opened the fridge and noticed the left over birthday cake. I reached in and took it out as I heard Mark sigh.

"Bella, it'll be for your own good. Maybe if you're so stubborn, I'll have to tell them." At this I slammed the fork I had just picked up onto the counter hard.

"Don't you dare!!!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Okay….calm down Bella. The baby, remember?" He said. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"If you're so worried about me going alone, why don't you come with me?" I said.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather….." I didn't let him finish as I interrupted him.

"You're all I have right now, so I wouldn't want anyone else with me." I said. I heard him sigh as I sat down at the table and began to dig into the entire cake.

"My appointment is at 12:30, so you should come over around 11:45 and we can go together." I said. He sighed as I took a large mouthful of the delicious cake. I smiled in food ecstasy.

"Alright, since you're not going to tell anyone else so they can go with you, I guess I'm coming. You know that I'm not going to stop bothering you about this right?" He said. I nodded but then realised her couldn't see me so I swallowed my cake quickly and replied.

"I know, but you're never going to budge me unless I decide on my own to do it." I said as I took another huge bite of cake.

"Okay I'll let you get back to your eating Bella. I'll see you at 11:45." He said.

"Later." I said and then hung up the phone. I looked over at the cake and realized I'd eaten almost half of the large slab that had been left. I covered it back up and put it in the fridge. I poured myself some milk and gulped it down. I knew it wasn't very nutritious but I had been craving it. I patted my belly and looked down at it. I could feel the curve of it and I sighed in contentment.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 11:16. I needed to get showered so that I could get ready for my ultrasound. I quickly took my shower and got dressed. My bag hadn't been emptied from the night before so it still had things in it. So all I added was my medical information. I slipped on a strapless light blue top with a flowing knee-length white skirt. As I heard the doorbell ring, I slipped on my white flats and went downstairs. I opened the door and smiled at Mark.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and stepped out and locked the door. I turned and noticed that he had driven here. We moved over to my car and we got in. I turned on the engine and left Mark's car parked in front of my house.

As we began to drive, the song 'Mama' came back on the stereo. I turned it off and smiled at Mark. The whole time, I started getting anxious. I didn't know why, but I was nervous. When I had driven and parked in front of the small medical building, I turned to Mark.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded and then shook my head. He smiled and took my hands.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm going to be right there with you." I let out some pent up breath and nodded. He led me inside, our hands still entwined and spoke to the receptionist. We didn't wait long before the doctor came out. She was a short brunette with green eyes. She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Mathan. I'll be handling your ultrasound today. If you'd just follow me please." She said. I walked behind her with Mark right beside me until we got to the room. All the equipment was set up and I took another deep breath. Dr. Mathan could see my anxiety.

"Don't worry it's a very simple procedure." She said. She motioned for me to lie down on the bed. I moved over to it and lay down. Mark came to stand beside me. I smiled at him and he lightly stroked my forehead. I saw Dr. Mathan gear up the machines and then she turned to me.

"Alright Ms. Swan, I'll need you to lift up your shirt, so I can see your stomach." She said. I did as I was told and she squirted my stomach with a clear gel. She put a small remote control-like device onto the gel and began to move it around. I watched on the screen as incoherent shapes moved across it. I reached for Mark's hand unknowingly and he caught it and held it steady. I watched as she moved it around some more and then used a little laser to show me what I was looking at.

"Alright, there are the feet…..and the hands and….." She stopped as she looked at the screen, then at me. I looked at her, slightly afraid.

"What?" I asked sharply. She smiled at me and then motioned to the screen.

"There are two pairs of hands and feet in this picture." She said. I sat there for a moment as I thought about that.

"Two as in…..twins?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded and I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyes. I was having _twins._ I felt Mark squeeze my hand and I turned to look at him.

"Oh my God…….I'm having twins." I whispered to him. He smiled at me as I looked back at the screen and could see the two separate bodies. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore as I looked at the two of them. I was going to have two babies…..two children from Edward. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. I turned to Dr. Mathan who had printed a picture of it for me.

"Can you tell me sexes of the babies yet?" I asked. I knew that I really wanted to have a little boy who looked like Edward, but maybe a girl would be wonderful too. Dr. Mathan looked at the screen as she moved the device around on my stomach. She pointed and showed me.

"Yes, right there you can see the small development of the reproductive organs. You are going to have a boy and a girl, congratulations." She said as she removed the device from my stomach and wiped the gel off. I sat up and put my shirt back on correctly. I smiled at Mark and he smiled back.

Dr. Mathan handed me the photo and then asked me a few basic questions. She recommended a few things that I should do to take care of myself and scheduled another appointment in a month. She handed me her card and told me to call her anytime. I nodded and was about to leave when I remembered something. I turned back.

"Dr. Mathan, when will it be too dangerous for me to travel?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Do you mean travelling in a plane?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, you can travel until your sixth month. It's usually ill-advised after that." She said. I nodded and smiled at her. I thanked her and then left with Mark. I was in a daze. The news of being pregnant with twins had shaken my thoughts and also made me extremely happy.

When I got to the car, I wasn't really concentrating on it. Mark stopped me before I got into it. He turned and faced me.

"Bella..?" I smiled up at him and then hugged him. I let out a shaky laugh and then let go.

"Mark I'm having twins and I'm……… so ecstatically happy right now." I said. He smiled at me and then sighed a little.

"Okay, but are you in any condition to drive? It seems like you're kind of out of it." He said with a little grin. I blinked at him and then handed him the keys. I moved to the passenger side and got in and put on my seatbelt. I lightly stroked my belly as we began to drive. I felt like I had been blessed with a gift. I was going to have two children, the little boy I'd wanted and the little girl that I'd always imagined myself with. It was just too perfect. I felt a little bit of a grumble come from my stomach and I smiled. I was now eating for three, so I had to make sure I was full all the time.

"Mark, let's go pick up some food, I'm starving." I said. He nodded as he glanced at me with a smile.

"You know you're going to be a great mom Bella." He said. I smiled at him and continued to stroke my belly.

"I hope I am." I said, he reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, you will be." He said as he let my hand go. As we passed an Italian restaurant, I asked Mark to stop there so I could get some take out. He rolled his eyes and then turned in. I squealed in happiness and then got out. I quickly looked over the menu and ordered enough food for ten people. I paid for it all and then brought it back to the car. Mark's eyes widened for one moment when he saw all the food, but then he just shook his head, grinned at me and drove me home.

When we got to my house, I'd already eaten 3 pieces of garlic bread and a spicy meatball. As Mark gathered the food and got out, I got out too. But when I stepped out of the car, I felt a little light headed for a moment. I stumbled, but Mark was so fast that he caught me before I was able to fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me to my feet. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"That was weird, maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that food in the car. It disoriented me." I said. He smiled and then suddenly lifted me up in his arms. I yelped in surprise and then punched him.

"Put me down." I said as he walked with me to the door.

"If you stumbled just getting g out of the car, then who knows what will happen if you try the steps. I don't want you to hurt yourself, so just indulge me this once. You never let me have any fun." He said with a grin. I kicked my feet lightly and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said as he walked me into the house and closed the door with his foot.

**EPOV**

I watched across the street, in the woods, as Bella got out of her car. She stumbled and I almost moved from my hiding place and went to catch her, but Mark got there and caught her. I felt the stabs of jealousy poke at me as he helped her up. I was slightly concerned at this, because Bella was very poised naturally. I listened to her as she spoke.

"That was weird, maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that food in the car. It disoriented me." She said. I saw Mark smile at her and then suddenly lift her in his arms. I almost snarled at this…..almost. I held my tongue as I heard her yelp of surprise.

"Put me down." She said as she hit Mark on his arm. He was walking with her and wasn't really paying attention.

"If you stumbled just getting out of the car, then who knows what will happen if you try the steps. I don't want you to hurt yourself, so just indulge me this once. You never let me have any fun." He said to her with a grin. I saw her roll her eyes and then kick out her feet lightly like in the movies. She had one arm wrapped around his neck.

"Fine." She said as they walked into the house and Mark closed the door. I stared at the door for a moment. I was angry at myself for being jealous, because what he did was something I would have done if it had been me. But it wasn't me…..and that was my fault. I sighed again at that realization.

"Spying are we?" The voice said from behind me. I jumped because I hadn't been paying attention. I turned at looked at Alice.

"Alice, why is it that you enjoy being an annoying pain the butt?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Edward why is it that you deny the obvious? Which is that you're still in love with Bella. Look at you, hanging around her house, spying on her. Don't you think that's kind of pathetic?" I looked at her and sighed.

"I wasn't spying…..I was just making sure she was alright. I'm supposed to be watching her so that your vision doesn't come true, remember?" I said. Alice rolled her eyes and looked past me at Bella's house. I could hear in her thoughts that she was listening to the activities going on inside.

"Actually it's _my_ job to watch her so that the vision doesn't come true, that's why I was coming over here in the first place. Obviously you had other motives." She said. I sat down on the grass and Alice came to sit beside me.

"Why is it that you are so stubborn? Just tell her how you feel. Tell her that you love her….please just tell her _something._" Alice said. I sighed.

"It's not that simple Alice. There's other people involved with this now." I said quietly.

"It's only on your part that has other people involved." She said. I turned my face and looked at her sceptically.

"Really? Is that what you think? Can't you tell that she and Mark are going out? It's so obvious." I said. Alice frowned.

"No actually, they're not going out. Bella would have told me that." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella's house again, where I could hear the laughter coming from both Bella and Mark.

"C'mon Alice, do you think Bella tells you everything?" I said. I saw her shuffle a little in discomfort.

"Yes, we're best friends and anyway, Bella doesn't lie." I scoffed and looked at Alice this time.

"Yea, okay." I said sarcastically. I could hear her mind reeling with reasons to doubt that fact as much as me.

"Edward, I don't think Bella lies to hurt people. I think she does it to protect them from the pain the truth will cause. I don't know…..I think she does it subjectively, just like we do." Alice said. I was silent. I didn't say anything to the comparison that Alice had made. I heard her sigh.

"I'm scared for her. Really scared…..I mean last night at the party, was the first time since summer started that I saw her smile and not have pain behind that smile. She let loose and let all the burdens and sadness that was on her leave. I thought it was her dad's death that was burdening her, but I think it's something else. I mean I always hear something in her voice…..like a yearning to tell me something, but she holds back. I think whatever it is, is something that is going to make my vision happen and I don't think I'll be able to stop it." Alice whispered. I turned to her and saw her biting her lip. I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"We won't let that happen. We'll stop it together, I promise you." I said. She nodded and then smiled.

"Thanks Ed, but I think the best thing you can do is tell Bella that you love her. That would help her, I know it." She said. I nodded.

"I'll think about it." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"That's all I ask." She stood up then and helped me up as well.

"I think I'll take over from here, if you don't mind. Tanya was looking for you anyway, so I think you should get home for that." Alice said. I nodded and then dashed through the forest. As I ran and kept a close listen to Alice's thoughts of her listening to Bella and Mark. I heard Mark laugh again.

"_Bella if you keep eating like this, you're going to be fat very very soon." Mark said. I heard her sigh and I could hear her chewing._

"_No I won't, I have to make sure about not getting fat. You have to make sure that I don't get fat until later." Bella said. _This is one of those comments that confused me. I didn't understand what she meant by that. Bella had never had qualms against eating and she never worried about her weight. At least I didn't think she had.

I didn't feel like going straight to the house just yet. I ran deeper into the woods and went on a familiar path to one of my favourite places. I moved swiftly into the open and lush meadow. I looked around and went over to the one thing in the meadow that was bittersweet for me. I moved over to one of the boulders that was hidden in the small cliff side. I moved over to it and looked and touched the engraving that I had put there only a few months ago. It was the words _'Bella & Edward forever'_ with a small heart underneath the word forever.

As I lightly stroked it, I began to reminisce back to last May.**(A/N: This is the day that the twins were conceived.)** It had been when I had wanted to cheer Bella up after she had had a little cold. She had been avoiding me, angry at herself for being sick after a very fun afternoon making out in the rain.

On this particular day though, it had been very warm, so I had decided to take her someplace that she would enjoy. She had resisted me when I had gone to pick her up. She had gotten to the door in her pyjamas and had glared at me.

"Edward you might as well leave now, I'm not going anywhere." She said with her lower lip sticking out in a cute pout. I rolled my eyes and then kissed her pout. She just moved inside as I followed her. Her dad was upstairs in the shower.

"Bella, I want you to get some fresh air. It'll make you feel better. And anyway you look so much better. You can breathe through your nose right?" I said teasingly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't think that I'm fully healthy until I don't have to take antibiotics anymore, and my dad is still making me take them until I go to the doctor on Tuesday for my follow-up."She said. I moved over to her and put my hands on her cheeks. I turned her face to me and pulled her face up to mine as I moved my head down. I heard her breath catch as I caught her lips and kissed her hungrily. I let my lips press against her ever so softly and then get a little more aggressive. I slid my tongue over her lower lip and she gasped letting me gain entrance into her mouth. I slid my tongue in and caressed hers passionately.

After a few moments, I released her lips and she took a deep breath. I stroked her face with my hands as she looked into my eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

"Bella, please? I've missed you." I said quietly as I looked at her. I watched her search my face and then bite her lip. She sighed and then nodded. I smiled at her and let go. I watched as she ran upstairs and I went to wait in the car.

When she had finished and had come back downstairs, she had been dressed in a short purple summer dress. She had her hair in a ponytail and had on her sunglasses. She also had on flip flops. I saw her close the door without locking it and then bounded down the steps. She jumped into the car and smiled at me. I drove quickly up to my surprise.

After a certain point in the woods, I stopped the car and told her we were going by foot. She looked at me confused but followed me out of the car. I picked up a picnic basket out of the backseat and lifted Bella onto my back. I felt her legs and arms wrap around me. I smiled and then began to run through the forest. I didn't have to run long before we got to the meadow.

As I let Bella down, I saw her eyes wandering the beautiful place that had been my silent and unknown solace for the entire time I had been in Forks. I saw her looking around and lightly touching everything around her. I moved silently behind her as I watched her. She moved over to things delicately and stroked her fingertips over them ever so lightly.

When she had gotten all around the meadow, I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her warm hands slide over my arms and hands.

"I've never brought anyone here before, so you better feel special. So do you like it?" I asked as I lightly kissed her neck. Bella squeezed my hands lightly and then laid her head against my shoulder, giving me complete access to her neck.

"Yeah I really do. But if this is your solace, then why would you bring me? I mean, you didn't have to bring me to the one place you can be alone and just be at peace." She said. I kissed her neck again and then nibbled my way up to her ear. I could hear her heartbeat quickening as I did this and then lightly kissed her ear before I answered her.

"Well, I'm never really at _peace_ unless I'm with you, so I thought I would bring my two loves together and see what would happen." I said. She smiled and I bit her ear lightly. I heard her gasp and then she turned in my arms. I moved to kiss her but she pulled back and I stopped.

"What?" I asked. She moved my arms from around her waist and then took my hand and led me to a large slightly hidden boulder.

"I want to do something to show that we were here together. Like an engraving in the rock. You can do it right?" She asked. I nodded and took a finger and laid it against the rock. I looked at her expectantly like I was poised with a pen, waiting for her dictation.

"What do you want me to write?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled.

"Surprise me like always." She said. I rolled my eyes and went to work. I wrote _'Bella & Edward' _and then as forethought of my later intentions to a certain extent, I wrote the word _'forever'_ underneath our names. Then I added a small heart below the word forever and then lightly brushed it off. I moved back so Bella could look at it. She smiled as she looked at it and then turned to me. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned up to me, not reaching my lips.

"It's perfect." She whispered. I felt her straining to reach my lips. I pulled her closer and then whispered against her lips.

"Just like you." And I kissed her passionately. I kissed her with all I felt and she kissed me back just as much. I felt her hands running through my hair. I gripped her to me, wanting to crush our bodies together, but always remembering that she was so breakable. I felt her pulling away so that she could breathe. I let her go and she pulled away from me completely. She went to the picnic basket and smiled. She pulled out a blanket and laid it on the grass. She sat down on it, and then beckoned me with her finger.

I saw the seductive smile playing across her lips and I smiled as I moved over and on top of her. She fell backwards lightly as we kissed and I began to slide my hand up and down her legs. I felt her sigh as I released her lips and slipped my hand under her dress.

_"Edward where are you?" _I heard Tanya wonder in her thoughts and it brought me out of my reminiscing. The images of long warm legs and a moaning Bella still played a little in my mind as I stood up. I moved quickly through the forest toward home.

As I moved toward the house, I could hear Tanya thinking my name over and over. I rolled my eyes at the way she was always wondering where I was and wanting to be with me. It was getting annoying; it felt like she was suffocating me. It had never been like that with Bella. I had always wanted to be with Bella, it had been difficult to be _away_ from her, but maybe it was because Bella had always let me leave if I wanted. That freedom I had with her had made me want to be with her even more. Tanya was just pissing me off now.

I stepped into the house and Tanya was waiting for me at the door. I tried to suppress the groan of frustration that I felt coming through me, but it sneaked out a little. I tried to cover it up with a clearing of my throat as I smiled at her. She frowned slightly and then walked toward me. I could hear all the accusations in her thoughts, but I kept the smile plastered on my face. I was kind of unhappy that her family had left her behind.

When she came up to me she did something I didn't expect or see coming because she hadn't been thinking it beforehand. She moved to me and then wrapped her arms around me. Then without a thought, she kissed me. I let her and I let the pleasantness of our kisses make me an active member in it, but at that exact moment I heard the door open and heard Alice's thoughts.

_"Oh my God!!! Oh Edward......" _ For a moment I didn't understand, and then that's when I smelled the intoxicating scent of Bella beside Alice.

**BPOV**

I felt a pang of pain as I walked into the Cullen's with Alice. After she had coaxed me relentlessly and said it would be okay and I'd be fine. And then the first thing I see when I enter the house is Edward and Tanya making out.

Alice smiled apologetically at me and I smiled at her. I shook my head and took a deep breath before I turned back to see Tanya and Edward unravelling themselves from each other. I caught Edward's eye for one awkward moment before I looked away. The pangs of pain were still stabbing through me as I stepped into the house. I breathed through it and then smiled. Alice squeezed my hand as she glared at Edward.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind came from the den and yelled my name.

"BELLA!!!" I heard the booming voice of Emmett yell at me as he stood in front of me. At that second, I felt two sharp jabs in my abdomen and I winced. It took everything in me not to clutch my stomach in pain. I took a deep breath and smiled at Emmett.

"Hi Emmett. You do remember I have human ears, so when you yell like that, it actually hurts me." I said as I continued to take unnoticeable deep breath. I heard Jasper upstairs say something to himself.

"Ow that hurt. What the heck was that?" He said. My eyes widened slightly as I remembered that Jasper could feel things like that. Crap....he'd felt it too. I heard his feet move down the stairs and come and look at me. I smiled at him and he squinted at me for a moment before he smiled at me. Now that Jasper was watching me I made sure that I didn't touch my abdomen. I turned back to Emmett who was rubbing his chin.

"Really? Oh sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. Anyways I just wanted to say that yesterday was soooooooooo fun and that I can't wait to do it again on your next birthday." He said. At this I laughed and patted his arm, just as Rosalie walked in. She still hadn't warmed up to me, especially now that Edward and I had broken up. She growled as she saw my hand on Emmett.

I moved my hands away from him and laughed again. I looked at Rosalie and smiled.

"Don't worry, he's all yours Rosalie. Calm down." I said as Alice took my hand again.

"C'mon Bella, I want you to help me choose what I'm going to wear on the first day of school on Friday." I rolled my eyes as she dragged me upstairs. I waved to everybody as I went and didn't catch Edward's eye again as he watched me be dragged away.

I let Alice pull me into her room and then she shut the door. I heard her let out a sigh of relief for the semi-privacy we had and then she turned to me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for that. It's getting hard for me to see what's going to happen recently. My visions haven't really been working correctly." I saw that Alice looked really distressed over this. I reached over to her and hugged her. I rubbed her back as I felt her hold me.

"Alice it's okay, _really._ You can't feel bad every time that I see your brother doing something with his girlfriend. She exists and he's my ex, so it's inevitable. Just relax, I'm taking everything in stride. Don't feel bad, or _I'll _start feeling bad." I said. Alice pulled away and nodded. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay, let's look for my outfit now." Alice said. I walked with her and we opened her very large walk in closet. I looked around and moved to the Fall clothes section.

"Alice, what's the weather going to be like? I mean, I know that weather doesn't really affect you, but you still have to dress accordingly." I said over my shoulder. I didn't hear her answer and that's when I heard Edward's voice calling Alice. I acted like I hadn't noticed because it was supposed to be too quiet for human ears to hear. I continued to search for things as I turned to Alice. She smiled at me.

"It's going to be a cool day. I'll be right back." She said. I just nodded and went back to looking for clothes as I heard her zoom down the stairs and into the living room. I could hear everything that was being said, and even though I tried hard not to listen, I couldn't help myself especially because it was strange to be able to hear so well.

"What is it?" Alice said as she entered the room.

"It's about Bella. Jazz, explain." I heard Edward say. I heard a sigh and then Jasper began to speak.

"Well when Bella walked in, I felt her pain as she saw Edward and Tanya, that was normal, but something weird happened. When Emmett frightened her when he came in the room, I felt two, very strong pains run through her. It was most likely a physical pain, but that made no sense because she was fine when I looked at her. I know she told Emmett that it hurt her ears when he yelled, but it hadn't really I don't think. I think that was just her excuse. It felt almost like......" I heard Jasper stop, and I hadn't realized that I'd stopped breathing until that moment. I took a deep breath and listened as Alice spoke.

"Like what?" She asked. I heard Jasper sigh again.

"Like she'd been kicked, _hard._ I don't know what to make of that. And I know Edward felt it too, through me." Jasper said. I was listening very hard now. I was worried that if they spoke about this too much they would figure out what I was hiding. It really sucked that all their special powers could expose me at anytime.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. Are you sure that's what you felt?" Alice asked. I heard Jasper start to pace.

"Yes, positive and I'm never wrong about this. What did Bella look like when Emmett came into the room and yelled?" He asked. I heard some shuffling and then Alice spoke.

"Well she winced and then she took a deep breath, but that's it. I thought she winced because of Emmett." I heard Alice say. She was starting to sound worried. I shut my eyes, hoping they wouldn't figure it out.

"After I felt that from Jasper, I didn't take my eyes off her. She was too calm and relaxed it was almost.......like a mask. I don't know, but I think we _need_ to find out what's going on. Alice has a little more difficulty because for some reason she can't see any vision that has Bella in it, so we have to do it the old-fashioned way. I know Rose won't be too happy about it, but you and Em can help." I heard Edward say. I opened my eyes and listened to the silence. I heard someone sigh.

"We have to find out what's going on with Bella, because that one vision Alice had of her wasn't pretty and we don't want it to happen. So are we all clear?" Edward said. I heard the murmured yes from them and then I moved back to what I was doing and pulled out a bunch of outfits from the closet. I wanted to make it look like I had been doing something.

When Alice walked in, she had a smile on her face as I brought over all the different outfits I'd pulled out of the closet. She came over and started looking over them. I helped choose a pretty jeans and fitted sweater outfit.

After that, I noticed that Alice was keeping me very close. She didn't even want me to leave when it was time for me too.

"Stay over. We'll have a sleep over, it'll be fun." She said. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I have to learn how to stay in that house alone. I can't do that if you want me here for sleepovers. I'll talk to you later." I kissed her cheek as I went over to my car. I waved one more time at Alice as I pulled out and drove home.

When I got in, I moved upstairs to my room where I turned on my computer. I quickly searched online for flights going to Annapolis, Maryland. I booked a flight straight from Port Angeles to Maryland this weekend. I reserved the two tickets online and put them under my name.

I yawned lightly as I looked at the time. It was only 8:05, but I felt tired. I undressed quickly and then turned off my computer. I got into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. I lay there looking up at my dartboard. I pulled a few darts off my wall and threw them onto it. I was always getting closer to the bull's eye now. I smiled as I rolled over and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I know that Alice said she would watch Bella, but I felt compelled to go to her house. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was only pretending to be so brave to make us feel better.

I was back in my spot across the woods, making sure that she was okay. She had gone to bed a little while ago and was sleeping. I couldn't see her but I listened to every heartbeat and breath that she took.

I sat down on the grass and thought about Bella and Tanya. They were so different in comparison. Physically, they were different. Bella was a little shorter than me, slender but curvaceous. She had the dark brown hair, with her chocolate eyes. Tanya was the same height as me, more voluptuous but with a little less curves then Bella. Her strawberry blonde hair was shoulder length and her eyes were like mine, golden brown.

Both of them were beautiful, but their personalities were also very different. Bella was fiercely independent, stubborn, goofy, funny and had a temper. While Tanya on the other hand, was dependent on others to a certain extent, serious, never joked around and was always infuriatingly calm. My feelings toward Tanya had grown, but they were still nowhere near as strong as even the first flicker of feelings I had for Bella.

I turned my eyes back to her house and sighed. I missed her even though she wasn't that far away. What I missed was having her sleeping in my arms and just being with her. All of that was gone, and even though Tanya was with me now, I couldn't feel attached to her the same way that I was attached to Bella.

I heard Bella moving around in her bed. First it was slow and sluggish, but then it became slowly more violent. I could hear her sheets swishing around her as she struggled and I debated with myself whether I should go check on her, and that's when I heard her. It made a chill run through me and made me make up my mind. Bella had let out a blood curdling scream, and I couldn't stand around. I needed to get to her, now.


	14. Dealing With Each Other aka Running Away

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_**I turned my eyes back to her house and sighed. I missed her even though she wasn't that far away. What I missed was having her sleeping in my arms and just being with her. All of that was gone, and even though Tanya was with me now, I couldn't feel attached to her the same way that I was attached to Bella. **_

_**I heard Bella moving around in her bed. First it was slow and sluggish, but then it became slowly more violent. I could hear her sheets swishing around her as she struggled and I debated with myself whether I should go check on her, and that's when I heard her. It made a chill run through me and made me make up my mind. Bella had let out a blood curdling scream, and I couldn't stand around. I needed to get to her, now. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Author's note:**__ Hi everyone. So this chapter took extra long to write only because I was having moments of writer's block. It was really bad for a second. Anyways this week I have a midterm, so I may not be writing for a while and then after this is reading week. I'm going to do my best to write 2 chapters and upload them at different times so that u still get an update but I don't have to write and I can study for my exams. Don't worry, I'll never forget about this story so I'll keep writing as best I can in these times. _

_But now I'm going to be difficult. I got this idea from one of my fav writers who doesn't update her story unless she gets at least 30 reviews. I'm not going to be that mean, I'll make it 15 reviews. So everyone who reads this, review……becuz I no u can lol. Anywayz until the next update, XOXOX TEDDYBEARGURL_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14: Dealing with Each Other a.k.a. (Running Away)**

**EPOV**

I think I ran the fastest I'd ever run in my entire vampire life to get to Bella's window. I didn't smell anything dangerous or even hear anything, but I still moved up to her window and looked in. She was sitting up in her bed, one of her hands was clutching her stomach and the other was wiping her face. I could see the sweat on her brow and the tears coming down her face.

I calmed down as I realized there had been no immediate danger. I looked around again, nothing. She was taking deep breaths as she sat on her bed. I watched her for a moment and noticed how pale she looked. Maybe Alice was right about something being wrong with her.

Bella moved her other hand to her stomach and linked her hands there. I looked up at her face, trying to read the expression in her eyes. God, she's beautiful. Suddenly, she looked toward the window. I swore by the way she was looking at the window, it was like she could see me.

I stared at her for a moment as she looked toward me and then lay back down her pillows. At this, I decided to let her know I was here. I lightly tapped on the window.

**BPOV**

I sat up in my bed, wiping the tears that had come after my nightmare. I couldn't remember it now that I had awoken, but I knew it had been frightening. I put my hands on my stomach as I felt the babies move a little inside me. I sat there for a moment, staring into space and then I heard something.

_"God, she's beautiful."_ It sounded like Edward and I turned to stare at the window, which was where I 'd heard it from. I looked into the dark pane and noticed a golden brown eye staring at me. I looked at it for a long time, trying to act like I hadn't seen Edward watching me. How long had he been there? How much had seen? _Why _was he there in the first place? I didn't want him to know I'd seen him, so I fell back onto my pillows nonchalantly. That's when I heard a light tapping against my window.

I looked up and watched as the window opened and Edward's head poked in. He smiled at me and I smiled at him as he came into my room. He stood by the window and looked at me.

"Are you alright? I heard you and.....I came to see if you were okay." He said almost embarrassed. I sat back up in my bed and nodded. I motioned for him to come to the bed. He did and sat down at the end. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare, that's all." I said. He nodded.

"That must have been some nightmare, because your scream was loud." He said as he looked down at the sheets.

"Yeah, even when I sleep I'm a drama queen. But I'm actually fine, it was probably just from having to stay alone in this house for the first time. It'll pass but, why were you hanging around my house? I know I didn't scream loud enough for you to hear all the way up at your house." I said as I crossed my arms. He started playing with the sheets and still didn't meet my eyes.

"I was........running through the forest, and I heard you. I ran toward the sound and realized it was you, so I came to check if you were alright." He said without looking up. I smiled and then uncrossed my arms.

"Edward, look at me." I said. He looked up and I smiled at him.

"I'm completely fine, so I'm sorry I interrupted your running. I know how much you love to run." I said and he nodded. We sat in silence for a while. This was the first time since our breakup that he'd been in my bedroom. I turned to meet his eyes and he grinned.

"So this has been sufficiently awkward. I think I'd better go." He said as he stood up. I nodded and then he moved to the window.

"_Oh gosh how I miss this room......and you." _I blinked as Edward went to the window.

"What?" I said in confusion. Did Edward just say that he missed this room and.....me? I looked at him as he stared at me.

"What Bella?" He asked. He looked genuinely confused at my question.

"I thought you......said something. I'm sorry, I think I really need to get back to sleep, I'm starting to hear things." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight Bella." He said as he climbed out my window. I snuggled back under the covers as I heard the window close behind him. I shivered a little as I wondered what that had been. I swear I had heard Edward's voice loud and clear, but why would he deny it? I had heard him when he had been outside my window too, but that didn't make any sense. I sighed as I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw the sun shining through my window. I blinked as it cast diamond reflections onto my bed. Wait, the window wouldn't reflect light like that. I turned to see Alice sitting on my bed behind me. I sighed in slight shock and annoyance.

"Alice, what the hell?" What if you'd scared me to death? I would be a dead body right now." She giggled and bounced on the bed a bit.

"That wouldn't happen, you're too alert all the time. Anyway I've been here all night. Edward called me."She said. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Of course he did." I said as I looked at the dartboard. Alice lay down beside me and looked at the dartboard as well.

"He was worried." She said. I sat up then and looked down at Alice, who was staring at me.

"Why? Why does he worry about me? I'm not his problem anymore." I said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Duh, because he loves you." Alice said as she leaned up on one elbow to meet my face. I shook my head and flopped back down on my pillows.

"No you're wrong." I said. She just rolled her eyes.

"_If you only knew how much he pines for you. If you only knew how he watches your house like a pathetic loser instead of telling you how much loves you. Oh Bella, if you only knew." _I blinked and looked at her in shock.

"Edward watches my house?" I asked. Alice looked shocked when I said that. Why was she in shock?

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Alice whispered. I bit my lip and my eyes widened. I'd heard her thought, how was that happening? Is that what I'd heard yesterday, with Edward? I saw Alice staring at me suspiciously.

"I.....didn't. I was just thinking about how quickly Edward got to me last night, and then I remembered how he always used to watch my house at night. I just put two and two together. I didn't know you were thinking the same thing." I said, covering up my little mistake. Alice squinted at me for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah he does. He's like a pathetic stalker, who's not dangerous or anything, just really sad."Alice said. I smiled at her. Something strange was happening and I didn't know what it was. I stared at Alice for a while and then I heard her again, but her mouth wasn't moving.

"_Yes pathetic that he's avoiding the fact that if he just told you the truth, you guys would be fine. I hate him for this. I wish I could do something to _force _him to face you Bella." _At this I turned my look away from Alice. I was hearing thoughts, how could this.......That's when I lightly touched my stomach. The twins had their father's power and it was showing through me. I smiled and then I noticed that Alice was watching me.

"I just realized that I'm hungry." I said as I got up and stretched. I was glad that my morning sickness had passed last week as I walked to the bathroom. I heard Alice move to the stairs.

"I'll go make you some breakfast." She said as she went downstairs. I shook my head and moved to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and washed my face. As I walked down the stairs, I heard the toaster alarm and smelled the toast as it wafted out of the kitchen.

I walked in and moved over to where Alice was standing in front of the stove. I smiled at her and watched as she flipped the bacon in the frying pan.

"Alice, I can do that." I said as I tried to take the fork out of her hands. She moved her hand out of my reach and shook her head.

"No I want to cook. I never get to and this is fun." I rolled my eyes and then went to take the toast out of the toaster. I sat down at the table as I watched her, and then I wondered if I could listen to her thoughts now. I concentrated on her for a moment and then I heard her.

"_I wonder if I should call Edward through my thoughts. I know he'd hear me, especially now that I'm with Bella, he'll be listening extra hard. Or maybe I should bring her over to the house again......"_ I stopped concentrating on Alice and started picking at my toast. I wasn't hungry but I was tired of this whole thing Alice was trying to instigate. All I wanted was to be alone today.

Alice walked up to me and handed me the plate of bacon and sat down as I ate. I sighed and looked at her. I didn't want to be mean, but I really didn't want to spend the day with anyone, I just wanted to get myself ready for the first day of school tomorrow. Alice was staring at me, waiting to see if I'd say anything.

"Alice I think today I just want to stay here by myself. I mean I haven't really been alone since I came back this summer, and I think I just need some time to be with just my thoughts." I said without meeting Alice's eyes. It was silent for a moment and then Alice spoke.

"If you think that's what you need then okay." She said. I looked up and she smiled. I smiled back. Alice got up and kissed my forehead.

"Call me later okay?"She said. I nodded and she left. I sighed in relief as I went and locked the door. As I did, a wave of dizziness caught me again. I grabbed onto the door frame so that I wouldn't collapse onto the floor. I stood there for a moment as the dizziness passed. What the heck was going on? I walked back upstairs and lay back down on my bed. I felt bad that I had basically kicked Alice out, but I didn't want to really talk to anyone right now. I didn't know why but I was in a weird mood. I just lay on my bed for the longest time before I finally got up. For once the silence was nice, and I smiled as I moved over to my computer and went to my music. I had been creating a playlist that had been inspired by Edward. I knew it was lame but I liked that every time I listened to these songs, I thought of him. I looked at what I had so far.

-Halo, Beyoncé

-Dangerously in Love, Beyoncé

-Cry, Rihanna

-Early Winter, Gwen Stefani

-Hallelujah, Paramore

-That's What You Get, Paramore

-My Immortal, Evanescence

-Never Had A Dream Come True, S Club 7

-Viva Forever, Spice Girls

-2 Become 1, Spice Girls

-Thinking of You, Katy Perry

-Amnesia, Cherish

-Who Knew, Pink

-Teardrops on My Guitar, Taylor Swift

-Unbreak My Heart, Toni Braxton

I began to play the songs, each one by one. I let the music flow throughout my room. I moved back to my bed and lay there with my hands on my stomach.

"I wish your dad was here. I bet he'd love you just as much as I love you." I said as I lightly stroked my stomach. That's when I felt a little kick. It wasn't painful this time and I smiled. They knew I loved them, they'd heard that. I squeezed my eyes against the happy tears I felt coming up. Even though I had lost so much in such a short amount of time, at least I had my babies.

I spent the day just hanging at home. I didn't pick up any phone calls, all I did was text. I really just wanted to be by myself. I made sure that I texted Alice, or she would of come over faster then I could blink.

By the time the day was over, I was laying in my bed reading my book. I heard my phone vibrate and I looked at the caller I.D. I sighed and then silenced it. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Mark. Today was my alone day. I continued to read until finally I fell asleep.

I was walking through the forest barefoot and everything was very bright. I could see Edward standing a few feet away and I tried to get to him. But every time I moved closer he would move away. I was calling his name, but he wouldn't let me get close.

Until finally he turned to me, with a sad expression. He spoke.

"Don't follow me Bella. I don't love you, it would just be a waste of time." Then he shrugged and ran into the forest leaving me alone. At this I woke up. I took a deep breath and felt the cold tears on my cheek. I wiped them away and then picked up my phone. I bit my lip as I looked at it. Even though it was almost four in the morning, I knew that I probably wasn't going to fall back asleep, so I figured I could have the best of both worlds as I texted Mark. I would spend maybe an hour with him and then I would go with Alice to school.

_Text message: Hey I can't fall asleep so you wanna come over and play cards? And yes, I know I'm a loser._ I sent the message and waited. I got my reply and I looked at it.

_Text message: Yes you are a loser, but I'll be over in a bit. _I lay back on my pillows and waited.

**EPOV**

I sat there looking at Bella's house. Alice had placed me on Bella watch for a while until she was sure that she was ok. I listened to Bella as she slept and heard nothing but her deep breathing. Then her breathing began to get uneven and then I heard her panting. I listened hard as I listened to her quickened heartbeat. She was awake, but she hadn't screamed this time, so I thought maybe it would be better to stay in the forest until I heard something really distressing.

I began to twirl my finger into the soft dirt of the forest. I was starting to dig into it as I sat there. I still hadn't heard anything unusual so continued, running my hand through the cold soil. I could hear a car driving up and I didn't look up as I continued to play with the soil. I only looked up when the car stopped in front of Bella's.

I noticed the car immediately as it parked and the driver got out. He walked up to the door and it opened for him. There Bella took his hand and pulled him inside of the house. I sighed as I saw the door close and I knew that I shouldn't be listening especially if they were going to….. _do_ things.

I shut my eyes and stopped that thought. It was hard enough to see them, but to know or even _think_ that they were doing that was horrible. I couldn't stop myself as I listened to their footsteps going up to her room. I knew I couldn't sit there, so I got up and moved deeper into the forest.

As soon as I did that, my phone started vibrating. I knew it was probably Alice, but I didn't want to talk to her. She always thought it would be so easy to get Bella back, but I knew better than that. For once I just wanted to be away from everyone.

I quickly ran to house and snuck into the garage. I quickly got into the Volvo and started it. I drove out of the garage at full speed and made my way onto the highway. I could still feel my phone vibrating so I took it out of my pocket and threw it into the backseat. Even as I drove, I could still hear it. I opened the window and let the clean air blow through my car. I relaxed a little and took a deep breath.

It felt good to get away alone. I knew that Carlisle wouldn't be worried, he trusted me and knew that whatever I was doing, I would come back eventually. The sun was just starting to come up as I began to get out of the city. I turned on the radio and let the music flow around me. I knew that driving around would be a good way to clear my head, so I kept on driving.

Eventually I knew I had to go back because school was going to start in an hour. I zoomed down the road toward the house and got home with fifteen minutes to spare. I ran with vampire speed and got dressed for school. I didn't say a word to Tanya or Esme who were chatting nearby as I ran back outside and got into the Volvo.

I think I drove faster then I'd ever allowed myself to, in Forks and I got to the school in two minutes flat. I parked beside Emmett's jeep and got out. The others were hanging around outside Rosalie's car, waiting for the bell to ring.

I stood beside the Volvo, leaning against it lightly. I didn't really mean to, but I was straining my ears, listening for the growl of Bella's motorcycle engine. I knew I shouldn't but I was.

I didn't hear it, but I did see her black SUV pull up. I frowned a little, wondering why she hadn't driven her pride and joy, and then watched as she stepped out. She looked stunning as always. The summer warmth had not gone away just yet, and Bella was wearing a short light yellow sun dress. Dealing with her was going to be hard, but I was willing to make the effort.

**BPOV**

I got out of the car and stretched a little. I took a deep breath and then opened the back seat. I pulled out my bag and shut the door. I locked my car and then turned to look at the school.

Even though so much had changed in my life, Forks High School had not. I smiled a little and was glad that something had stayed constant in my crazy upside-down life. I looked at all the other students milling around and I could hear the buzzing of all their thoughts as I looked at them. I shut my eyes and concentrated only on myself.

The buzzing stopped and it was completely silent. I sighed in relief for a moment and then turned to scan the parking lot. I locked eyes with one of the two people who were staring at me. I smiled lightly at Edward and then turned to look at Alice. She waved heartily and I smiled and waved back.

She began to move toward me, and I did the same. We reached each other around the middle of the parking lot. We began to walk together toward the school.

"Hey. How are you? Did you sleep okay last night?" Alice asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Better than before. Anyway how are you? Ready to start this school year again?" I asked as we strolled toward the school front doors. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky. You only have a semester left while I have the whole year. It's not fair." She said with a little pout. I laughed at her and then turned to her.

"You could've done it too, but you wanted to spend your time in New York and Italy shopping. I was at home, doing summer and night school and online courses so I could finish earlier, so don't complain." I said with a grin. Alice sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. This is my punishment. Oh well, at least I'll have you with me for the whole semester. Come let go get our schedules." She said as the bell rung and we moved into the gym and got our schedules. The second I got mine, Alice ran over to me, to compare schedules. We had Math Level 4, and French Level 4 together. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I scanned the room quickly looking for Mark. I hadn't seen him yet, but I knew I'd see him eventually.

Alice dragged me to our first class together, which was French and then got us seats in the back, where we could talk and not be interrupted. Because today was only introductions to the course, we weren't in the class for too long before we were being ushered to our next class.

At this point, Alice and I parted ways. I had English Lit and she had Chemistry.

"Okay I'll see at fourth period for Math. Don't be late." She said as she began to walk away from me.

"Okay." I said as she went down the hallway and I turned the corner. I quickly walked down the hall to my next class. I walked in and looked around. There wasn't one person that I knew by name in this class. I sighed and took a seat in the back. I barely listened as my teacher spoke about the different books we would be reading this semester. I jotted them down, noting that I'd read most of them and then went back to my daydreaming.

When the class was over, I quickly looked over my schedule again. I looked at the clock, knowing I had a good ten minutes before I had to get to class, so I went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and slid on a little more lip gloss before I left. I made my way to the classroom and walked in. I gasped.

How ironic life was. I looked into the classroom and had a feeling of déjà vu. Coming into this school a new student, coming to biology and seeing only one seat open for me, a seat beside a certain vampire…….

I sighed and then moved to the only open seat, which was beside my children's father. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I sat down. I didn't know what would happen, and I didn't even know if I should talk to him. It was already awkward enough.

I sat there looking forward and then peeked at him. He was staring at me still but he had a smile on. I smiled back a little and then took a deep breath.

"Hi." I said in a whisper.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"So….what a coincidence that we're gonna be lab partners in Biology again huh?" I said nonchalantly. He laughed a little and then nodded.

"Yeah." He said. We sat there in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other. I was concentrating on him, unknowingly and I began to hear his thoughts.

_"Say something to her……why is this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard for us to go back to being friends. But….we're we even friends before this? Maybe we don't know how to be that, but I want to be her friend." _I blinked as I concentrated on my own thoughts again. Edward wanted to be friends…..I guess that would be okay. I turned to him and he looked at me.

"Edward, we're gonna be sitting in these seats for a whole semester together. Maybe we should just try and be friends. I mean it's not like it's impossible, we just have to deal with each other accordingly. If you want to, I'd like us to be friends." I said. He looked at me with a questioning look. Then he nodded.

"I'd like that." He said. I nodded and then smiled just as our Biology teacher came in. We didn't try and talk to each other during the class, we just sat in comfortable silence. I didn't try and hear his thoughts again as I noticed him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I just sat up straighter and paid more attention to our teacher.

Close to the end, I started to lose my concentration and my mind started to wander. As it did, I started catching snippets of people's thoughts.

_"I wonder when he's going to stop talking so I can get a smoke?" _

_"I really REALLY have to go to the bathroom……I don't know how much longer I can hold it." _

_"I can't wait to call my boyfriend tonight. He's going to be so surprised…."_

_"'Its peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time. Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Now there he go, there he go, there he go, there he go. Peanut butter jeeeelly, peanut butter jeeeelly." _At this I started giggling. I saw Edward look at me confused and then lean over to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"What's funny?" He whispered. I felt his breath fan my ear and I suppressed the shiver of ecstasy I felt flow through me. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing I just remembered something funny that's all." I whispered back. I smiled and then turned back to listening to random thoughts. That's when I heard Edward's.

_"What is she thinking now? Grr….this is still frustrating after all this time." _ I heard him sigh physically and I forced myself not to turn to him.

_"I haven't been able to really look at her for so long. That long beautiful hair, that flawless pale skin, those full lips, those deep chocolate eyes………if things are different this time, maybe we can have our second chance." _ At this I gasped and Edward looked at me with a furrowed brow. I turned my eyes on him for a second as the bell rang. I quickly pulled my eyes away from his and picked up my bag. But as I did so, a wave of dizziness flew through me. This time I didn't have anything to hold onto, so I stumbled and began to fall backwards. I blinked as I felt a pair of strong cold hands holding me.

I looked up into Edward's concerned face and shook my head. He had caught me in his arms and I was frozen in shock there for a moment.

"Damnmit." I whispered as he helped me back onto my feet. Luckily I was wearing flats, so it was easy to gain my balance.

"Bella, are you alright? I mean that was……" I stopped him with a hand and a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't have breakfast this morning, that's all. It must be taking its toll on me now." I said. He still looked at me with concern as we got to the hallway. I turned and looked at him.

"Edward you really don't need to worry about me okay?" I said. I smiled and then turned away. As I walked I whispered to myself.

"That's not your job anymore." I said to myself. I didn't turn back to see Edward's face, but I heard his thoughts.

_"Aww Bella……"_ I heard. I pursed my lips as I moved quickly through the hallway. I got into class and moved to the back where Alice was sitting. I sat beside her and smiled. She smiled back and then leaned toward me so we could talk before the teacher arrived.

"So how were your other classes?" Alice asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"They were alright, boring though. I wish I had you in all my classes." I said to her. She smiled.

"Well you aren't alone in the other two are you?" I frowned and then bit my lip.

"Well I am in English Lit." I said. She sat there waiting for more.

"And?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"And what?" I asked.

"And what about Bio? Are you alone there too?" She asked.

"No……..Edward is in my class." I said. I saw Alice's eyes widen.

"He is? I didn't know that. So what happened? Did you guys talk? What….." I lifted my hand to stop Alice.

"Slow down Alice. We just talked for a short second and anyway we said we're going to be friends. _Just friends_. Nothing more, nothing less." I said as I leaned in my chair.

"But why? Being boyfriend and girlfriend is way more fun. You get to sneak around together and make-out in dark corners and have se…" I interrupted her in shock.

"Alice!!" I was shocked that she had almost said sex, I had heard it in her thoughts that's why I'd stopped her.

"Why do you look so shocked? I know you're not as innocent as you claim Miss Bella. I never asked you about that because of the fact that Edward is my brother so that's yucky. But anyway you know I'm right." She said with a smirk. I looked around to see if anyone was listening and then leaned in closer to Alice.

"Okay fine, you're right but that doesn't mean I'm going to make Edward my boyfriend again. If that was even a possibility, we'd need to build up the trust again. That's our issue, so leave it alone." At this moment our teacher walked in and I turned away from Alice. I could hear a number of ideas concerning me and Edward swirling through her head, but I didn't pay any attention to any of them. They wouldn't work, I knew that.

By the time class had ended, Alice had run out of ideas, at least for now. I got up and walked with her out of class.

"Alice, I want to go find my locker, so I'll call you later tonight okay?" I said as I stood with her by the front doors.

"Okay, later Bella." She said as she walked out the front door. I moved down the hallway, where some people were still hanging around in the school. I looked at my schedule and read the number that was written on the top. I looked at the numbers on the lockers, moving down the hallway, when suddenly I was pulled into one of the empty classrooms. I gasped for a split second before I realized who it was.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You do remember my condition right?" I said as I looked at Mark. He smirked at me.

"Ha ha very funny." He said sarcastically. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"So why did you pull me into a random classroom. That was not nice." I said with a little smile. He rolled his eyes and then sat down on a desk.

"Bella, I've been thinking about your dizzy spells. You know the ones you told me about last night? Well have you still been getting them?" He asked. I pursed my lips and then nodded.

"Do you think……and this is just a theory…….. Do you think maybe it's because the babies are……drinking your blood?" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"What?" I asked in shock. Mark sighed and came toward me. He started pacing.

"Think about it Bella, a human and a vampire's diet are two very different things and both need food to survive. For humans, its physical food, for vamps……."He trailed off suggestively. I looked at him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts even if I tried. I really wanted to know what could have drawn him to this conclusion.

"Yes I know that, but why would the babies hurt me? They're smart, I can tell, they wouldn't consciously do that."I said. Mark sighed again.

"Maybe they don't know they're doing it. Bella, you're human, thus you have blood. There living off of you. And yes they probably do eat food, but they probably drink blood too and the only blood that's been available to them, up to this point, has been yours." He said. I bit my lip in thought. It did make sense that they would be thirsty.

"Okay then how come I haven't totally passed out…..or gotten even worse than what I am already?" I asked.

"Well I think it's because the babies are living off the food you eat as well as your blood, so it's not a lot. Or the amount of food you eat gives you enough blood that they can still take some of it without you really feeling any kind of serious affect. I mean you eat _a lot_ Bella. I mean you could feed like….ten grown men with the amount of food you eat just for dinner….I mean I've never seen……"I cut him off.

"Okay I get it, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Well I think we need to do something drastic. If you want it to stop I think you're going to have to drink blood." I couldn't control the volume that my voice reached at this moment.

"WHAT? NO WAY!!" I yelled. I felt the babies kick lightly and I sighed. Mark put a finger to his lips and then looked at me seriously.

"Bella, keep your voice down. Don't you think I tried to figure out any other kind of way to stop your dizzy spells? There's nothing else I can think of. It's either this or you can just keep having your dizzy spells. And we don't even know, when they get older, if it'll get worse." He said. I sighed and looked at him.

"So I have to drink blood? That's what it's come down to?" I asked. He came over to me and put his hands on my arms.

"I don't know if there's any other way. I think if you want to stay completely healthy, then this is the only alternative." He said. I looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, but can we not start until maybe Monday? I mean we have figure out something right?" I said, as I moved to the door.

"Yeah okay." He said. I opened the door and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"This sucks." I said with a pout. Mark started to laugh at me as we walked out to my car. As I unlocked my car and opened the backseat to drop my bag into, I saw that Edward hadn't left yet. I saw him purse his lips and then get into his car. I didn't hear it start though. I guess he was waiting for Mark to leave so we could talk. I sighed and Mark noticed.

"What?" He asked. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I think Edward wants to talk to me, but I think he wants you gone first." I saw Mark look at the silver Volvo and then nod.

"So what's the dealio with the two of you?" I shrugged again and then looked at the car.

"We said we'd try and be friends but I don't know if that's gonna happen with ……." I didn't say that it was partly because of Mark that Edward was still being hostile. But Mark was smart, he could tell.

"Sweets, I'd walk away, if you and him could be together." I scoffed and shook my head.

"I don't even know if that would make a difference." I said. Mark gritted his teeth and shook his head. His face angry a little.

"Bella this is stupid. You shouldn't be dealing with all_ this_ alone. Maybe I should just tell him….." At this my eyes widened and I got angry.

"Don't you _dare_. Do you think if it was coming from you that he'd even think of believing it? God, it's gonna be hard enough for him to believe me. If you really are my best friend, you wouldn't." I said. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Fine, mums the word. Anyway go and talk to him, maybe by some miracle you'll listen to me and tell him. Anyway I'll see you tonight." He said. I nodded and he squeezed one of my hands tightly before he left. I sighed as I watched Mark get into his jeep and drive away.

As soon as I couldn't hear his car anymore, Edward got out of the Volvo. He walked toward where I was standing and looked at me.

"So, you were obviously waiting for me….what is it?" I asked.

**EPOV**

I looked at her as she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath and noticed the sleekness of her hair as it blew lightly in the wind. I even noticed how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Even though she had said it to herself, that it wasn't my job to worry about her, I couldn't help it.

"Bella, I know you think I shouldn't be worried, but I am. What happened today in class, your scream the other night…what's going on?" I looked down at her and saw her shake her head.

"Edward, fainting in class and one scream doesn't constitute you being worried about me. I'm fine……it's just stress….that's it." I watched her lips move as she spoke and when she had stopped I looked in her eyes. She was staring at me in boredom it seemed.

"I mean it's not just that. It's the weird way you've been acting Bella. It's making me worried about you, makes me want to……" I stopped on my words, knowing I was revealing too much. How was it that I could talk to her so freely?

"What? Makes you want to protect me? Edward I don't need you to protect me anymore." She said. I gritted my teeth and couldn't hold back my next words.

"Mark has taken my place hasn't he?" I saw her lips purse and then she scoffed.

"No he hasn't. He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me." She said. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me as I watched her lie to me again.

"Oh yeah, a brother……a brother that you invite to come spend the night with you at 4 in the morning right? That's brotherly love isn't it?" I saw her face contort in pain for a moment before she answered.

"So I guess I didn't interrupt your _run_ the night I screamed did I? You've been watching me. I guess......gathering evidence to throw back in my face right? I say nothing about you and Tanya, and yet you can stand there and accuse me of something that isn't even true?" I watched as she shook her head at me.

"Well you can't blame me for the way I'm acting. Especially since you're dating the guy you were sleeping around with when you were with me. So sue me if I'm a little mad." I said. As soon as I said the words though, I regretted it. I saw the pain fly through face again and her eyes began to sparkle with tears. She shook her head at me and then moved to her car. I sighed and then moved to her passenger door and looked at her through the open window.

"Bella….." I tried to apologize but she turned to me, her tears shining and her face livid.

"Why did you even wait for me? Do you just……like to see me in pain? Do you get some kind of enjoyment out of it, because I wouldn't do that to you. I'm tired of this, I just……I just need to go." She started the car and I grabbed onto her door.

"Bella I'm……" She shook her head and interrupted me.

"Save it Edward. I really don't want to hear it." She reversed out of my reach and then drove away. I watched the car drive into the distance and I sighed. I really had messed things up this time.

**BPOV**

I took in deep breaths as I drove and I felt the tears start to fall. Why did Edward have to be so mean? I hadn't done anything to deserve that. I wiped my tears and then reached for my phone. I struggled to drive and grab it out of my bag in the back, but eventually I got it.

I speed dialed Mark's number and then waited. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Swe….." I didn't let him finish.

"I want to leave tonight." I said into the phone.

"What?" I heard him ask in confusion.

"I want to take the first flight out of Washington to Maryland. I'm pretty sure there's a flight leaving tonight at like 2 in the morning and I want to be on it." I said. I knew that I needed to get away from all the drama, from Forks, for at least the weekend.

"Bella what happened to cause this change? What did Ed……." I cut him off again.

"Don't worry about that. Just know that I'm getting on a plane tonight, and either you're going to be on it with me or you're not. Choose now." I said. I waited. I could hear his light breaths on the phone and then a sigh.

"Okay, I'm coming. But wait until I get to your house so we can talk. Oh and talk to Alice please." He said. I furrowed my brow as I pulled into my driveway.

"Alice, why?" I asked as I got my bag out of the back and locked my car.

"Because she should at least know where you're going, so that she doesn't think you skipped town, okay?" He said. I rolled my eyes, knowing I had no intention of telling Alice where I was going.

"Fine. I'll call her and have her stay with me for a while and then after that we'll leave. Deal?" I said.

"Deal." He said.

"Later." I said and I hung up the phone. I ran up to my room and began to gather up my things. I stuffed them into my bag quickly. I would go and hang out with Alice tonight, but I wouldn't tell her where I was going. I just wanted to be somewhere for once, where I was free of the name Cullen, even if that included my best friend.

I quickly picked up my phone and texted her.

_Text message: Hey Alice. I think I want to go out and have a little girl time with you. I really just want to go to a movie and then relax alone this weekend. I haven't really had the best day. Do you want to come with me to the movies?_ I sent the text and barely had to wait a minute before I got the reply.

_Text message: Yes. I definitely want to talk to you. I'm so mad at Edward for what he did. I nearly had to drag it out of him, when he came moping back into the house. Anyway, I get why you'd want to just have a girl's night. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up. Love you._ I looked at the text and then sighed. That took care of Alice, at least for now.

I went and grabbed something to eat before I went to get dressed. Tonight I needed Alice to think I needed time alone, so that she wouldn't come check on me during the weekend. I needed to make it believable because I really needed the time to breathe without a Cullen checking up on me every second or watching me all the time.

* * *

**A/N:** _okay so I know this chapter is shorter then usual, but I had to stop somewhere or u guys wouldn't have gotten an update until like next week. Anyway I defintely recommend listening or at least reading the lyrics of the songs that I put in the Edward inspired playlist. Some of the songs I thought really descirbed Bella and Edward in my story. Oh and Peanut Butter Jelly Time is one of the BEST SONGS EVER, so I had to put it in, to give some comic relief. Remember I'm looking for at least 15 reviews, I know that there are like 90 pple who story alerted this, so PLEEZ be nice and review, even if u don't like the chap, tell me. KK I love u all and now I'm going to bed. XOXOX LOVES TBG_


	15. The Weekend

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_**Text message: Hey Alice. I think I want to go out and have a little girl time with you. I really just want to go to a movie and then relax alone this weekend. I haven't really had the best day. Do you want to come with me to the movies?**_** I sent the text and barely had to wait a minute before I got the reply.**

_**Text message: Yes. I definitely want to talk to you. I'm so mad at Edward for what he did. I nearly had to drag it out of him, when he came moping back into the house. Anyway, I get why you'd want to just have a girl's night. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up. Love you.**_** I looked at the text and then sighed. That took care of Alice, at least for now. **

**I went and grabbed something to eat before I went to get dressed. Tonight I needed Alice to think I needed time alone, so that she wouldn't come check on me during the weekend. I needed to make it believable because I really needed the time to breathe without a Cullen checking up on me every second or watching me all the time.

* * *

  
**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Okay so I know I've been mean, keeping this chapter hostage so don't worry, I won't do it again. Anyway I know I was supposed to mention someone who gave me a really good idea, but I've forgotten now who it was, so whoever u are, I'm giving you an anonymous shoutout. Thanx to everyone I forced(lol) to review. Promise I won't hold chaps against u anymore, but I do like to hear what you guys think. Anyway, this chap might be boring, but I've been thinking about it and I really want Ed and Bells to get back together soon, so I'm totally changing up my plot so that they can get back together sooner then I'd previously planned. You guys will see a glimpse of that in this chap. Anyways as always, LOVE U and Review please!!! :D TEDDYBEARGURL_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 15: The Weekend**

_Friday_

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror after I'd finished getting dressed. I was wearing a black peasant top that flowed away from my body, and black boot cut jeans. I put on my black leather jacket just in case it got chilly and then grabbed my wallet. I didn't really need a purse or anything, so I just slipped my wallet, keys and phone into my pocket. I slipped on my black ankle boots and then picked up my sunglasses.

Even though it was getting close to evening and the sun was going to be setting soon, I was in a very black mood and my dressing showed that. I heard a car driving quickly toward the house and I figured it was Alice. I walked down the stairs and made my way to the door just as the car pulled up. I opened the door and waved at Alice. She waved back at me and I moved and locked the door.

I got into the car and Alice smiled at me. She started the car and we sat in silence for a while. She kept glancing at me from the corner of her eye and I concentrated on my thoughts so that I wouldn't intrude on the pity thoughts I knew she was probably thinking. Finally Alice spoke.

"Bella are you okay?" I turned to her with a bored expression.

"Alice, I really just want people to stop asking me if I'm okay. If I am okay, or not, either way I have to deal with it on my own. Its not going to make a difference if I tell anyone or not. I just want to wallow in my self pity." I said. Alice nodded and then changed the subject.

"So what movie do you want to see? Scary, Romantic, Comedy….." She trailed off suggestively. I smiled a little and then shrugged.

"How about you pick? I don't really know if I'm in the right mood to pick a movie, if you know what I mean." I said as we pulled into the theatre parking lot. We got out and I kept my sunglasses on as we walked into the theatre. We looked up at the big info board. I watched as Alice paid for our tickets. I went over to the snack bar and got an extra large popcorn and drink. I got extra butter on it and followed Alice into the movie.

We sat down as the movie started. I ate my popcorn and as I sat in the movie, I realized Alice had picked a scary movie for us to see. I bet she wanted me to be scared out of my sadness, but that wasn't about to happen. I did watch the movie, but not extensively.

When it finally ended, I followed Alice out and into the car. I heard her sigh and I could see that it was hurting her for me to be so quiet. I turned to her in the car and took off my sunglasses. I smiled at her a little.

"Alice I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. It has nothing to do with you okay?" I said. Alice looked at me anxiously.

"Aly…….."I said. Alice looked at me when I used her nickname.

"I just don't like all the grumpiness Bells. I know that you're totally allowed to it, but I'm just mad over the fact that Edward is creating problems." I sighed at Alice's words and then leaned back in my seat.

"I'm sorry I'm taking this out on you Aly. It's not on purpose…….Let's just forget about Edward so that we have a good time. I'm kind of hungry, can we go get something to eat?" I said as we drove down the street.

"Sure, you want to get some pizza?" She asked as we drove closer to the single pizzeria in town. I nodded and she pulled in. We got out and I linked arms with her. She smiled a little wider and so did I.

We walked into the pizzeria and I moved up to the cash. I didn't need to look at the menu to know what I wanted.

"Hi can I get a large pizza with pepperoni, green peppers, onions, mushrooms, steak and tomatoes? Can I also get 10 BBQ chicken wings, with a side of garlic bread and a pound of potato wedges? Oh and can I get extra cheese on the pizza?" I watched as the guy put all this into his cash register.

"Is that it?" He asked. I nodded and then he got the total.

"That'll be $30.47." I nodded and took out my wallet. I took out $35 and handed it to the cashier. He took it, and then gave me back my change. He took the receipt and gave me a copy and then gave me an order number.

"Your order will be ready in 20 minutes." I nodded and then turned back to Alice who had a surprised look on her face. I shrugged and then sat down. Alice followed me.

"Bells, will you be able to eat all of that? I mean that is_ a lot _of food." Alice said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded.

"Even if I don't eat it all, I can save it for later. You know pizza tastes way better cold." I said with a nod. Alice laughed and then shook her head at me. I looked at her and at that moment, I knew I couldn't just leave without telling her. I knew it would only be for the weekend, but Alice would be worried sick if she saw I'd left but hadn't told her. I decided to wait until she was going to drop me at home before I said anything. I lost my concentration for a moment and caught a bit of Alice's thoughts.

"_I wish you would talk to me Bells. You know I only want to help." _ I looked into Alice's kind eyes and I knew she at least deserved to know what happened today.

"So what exactly did Edward tell you happened today?" I asked. She looked away and I watched her as she thought.

"Well he didn't really say a lot. Just that he said some stuff to you about Mark and because of that it turned into a fight." Alice said hesitantly. I stared at Alice for a moment before I spoke.

"Mhmmm…..I bet that's what he said. I guess I'll tell you what was _really_ said. And this is the no elaborations or embellishments version. This is what happened. So after I left you to go find my locker, Mark found me. We started talking and then eventually he walked me out to my car. That's when I noticed Edward standing by his car. He kind of scowled at me and Mark and then moved to sit in his car. I figured Edward wanted to talk to me, so Mark left and then Edward came. So I said 'you were obviously waiting for me, what is it'. He said he was worried about me and wanted to know what was going on with me. I just explained that one scream and fainting in class was nothing to get excited over. He kind of looked at me with concern and then accidentally revealed that he wanted to protect me. I told him that wasn't his job anymore and then he asked me if it was because Mark had taken his place. This is when I started getting mad, because he was making accusations again. I told Edward as calmly as possible, that Mark and I were just friends and that he was like my brother now. That's when he opened his big mouth and then said that he saw me invite Mark over late last night." I saw Alice frown at me. I shook my head.

"I called him over because I had had another nightmare and I couldn't sleep so I needed some company. Remember, I called you about an hour later and then we hung out before we went to school? Anyway, so I told him I had guessed he had been watching me, and that I would never do what he was doing to me, to him and Tanya. I asked him how he could always accuse me of something that wasn't true. _Then _he said, 'Well you can't blame me for the way I'm acting. Especially since you're dating the guy you were sleeping around with when you were with me. So sue me if I'm a little mad.'" I saw Alice gasp.

"He said that?" Alice asked in shock. I just nodded.

"Those were his exact words." I said. I saw Alice shake her head.

"Edward is in so much trouble right now. Oh my gosh when I get home......" Alice said. I shook my head at her. I took a deep breath and continued.

"So after....._that,_ I just couldn't stand there and listen to his abuse anymore. I turned and went to my car. By this time, I was visibly crying. He followed me to the car and tried to apologize but I just didn't want to listen to him. I asked him if he enjoyed hurting me and then I just cut off all talking with him and drove away. And....." I stopped and bit my lip knowing that this was my opening to tell Alice that I was going away for the weekend.

"And what?" She asked. I sighed and then nodded.

"And that's when I decided.......I needed to get out of Forks. At least for the weekend anyway." I saw Alice's eyes widen.

"No Bella, you shouldn't be running away from this. I mean I can't believe that Edward could chase you out of town this way." She said. Her hands were clenched on the table. I reached over and took them, they were hard and cold.

"He isn't chasing me out of town. All he did was wake me up to the fact that there are too many things going on, that I need a second to breathe freely without worrying if I'll bump into Edward every time I turn a corner. And I really miss my mom, I got closer to her so much more after my dad......passed away. I just really need to see her and get one of her heart-warming hugs. So I'm leaving tonight." I said. Alice sighed and squeezed my hands a little.

"I can't tell you what to do Bella, but if you need this then okay. I don't suppose you want me to come with you?" I shook my head and Alice sighed again.

At this point, my order was ready. I went over and picked up all the food and Alice helped. As we got into the car, Alice glanced my way. I smiled at her as we drove. When we got to my house, Alice parked and turned to me.

"Are you sure you have to leave tonight? And even if you do, does it have to be alone?" Alice asked. I nodded and Alice sighed again. She reached over and hugged me and I hugged her back. I kissed her cheek and then smiled as I pulled back.

"I'll be back on Sunday, so don't worry. I'll call you when I get in." I said. Alice nodded as she got out and helped me with the food. She helped me bring it into the house and put it down on the table. Then she stared at me for a moment, before she pulled me into another hug. She held on only for a second and then let go.

"Bye Bella." She whispered and then turned and left. I heard her car turn out of the driveway and zoom away. I looked at all the food and then sat down. I sighed for a moment as I thought about Alice and how sad she seemed. At least I had told her and that calmed me down. I heard my stomach rumble and then I started to dig into all the food there.

I ate slowly but ended up finishing everything. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was half past ten, so I went and got everything finished for my flight. I checked to make sure everything I needed was packed and ready. I went to my computer to double check the time of the flight. I saw the time and then wrote it down so I wouldn't forget.

I got up then and went to take my bath. I lay in the warm water of the tub for a long time, just letting it relax me. Finally I realized I had to get out of the tub if I wanted to catch my plane. I got out and began to get dressed. I quickly texted Mark that I was almost ready to go.

_Text message: Hey Mark. SO I'm almost ready to go, so you can either come over and we can drive your car, or we can drive my car. Either way, I'll be ready to go in ten minutes. See you then._ I put my phone onto my bed as I quickly got into simple trousers and a white button up shirt. The shirt was a little snug but it was alright. I pulled on my light jacket and then picked up my phone. I read the text message.

_Text message: I'd rather we drive my car, so I'm coming to pick you up. See you in a few._ I smiled as I pulled my large bag down the stairs and heard the car pull into the driveway. I opened the door and waved at Mark as he got out of the jeep. I looked around the house to make sure that everything was in order.

Mark came up to me and took my bag. He smiled and then I walked out with him and locked the door. He threw the bag into the backseat and I got into the front seat. We began the drive to the airport and I opened the window a little to let the night air flow around me.

Mark and I sat in silence the whole way, and when we finally got to airport he turned to me.

"You sure you want to leave? Isn't this kind of extreme?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I was planning this anyway, it's just an added bonus that I get away from Edward in the process." I said. Mark nodded and then got out of the car. He took our bags out of the backseat and then moved with me through the airport. We got to our gate and boarded the plane. When I got into my seat, I let out a sigh of pent up relief. I was getting away for at least a couple of days and it felt good. I smiled at Mark, as we waited for the plane to take off.

_Friday_

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella drove away. I had only waited for her so I could talk to her in a friendly way. I didn't know why I couldn't control anything when I was around her, not my thoughts, emotions, tongue or temper. I had made her cry for really no reason. I sighed and ran home.

I dragged myself up to my room without looking at anyone, but I saw in my peripheral vision Alice looking at me. I didn't turn to meet her questioning look, I just went upstairs.

I didn't even get to close my door before Alice was there. She closed the door, put her hands on her hips and then turned to me. I didn't look up as I sat down on the couch. I was looking at the floor, ashamed of myself.

"Ed, what happened?" She asked. I sighed but still didn't say anything.

"I know it has to do with Bella. You told me you were going to wait for her......so how did that go?" She asked. I sighed and then looked up at her with sad eyes. She sighed too and then came and sat beside me.

"That bad huh?"She said. I turned to look at her and nodded. I put my face in my hands.

"I made it so much worse then it probably would have been." I whispered. Alice was silent for a moment.

"Why, what did you say?" Alice asked. I shook my head again, my face still in my hands.

"I kinda.....said some stuff about her and Mark." I whispered very quietly. I heard Alice huff and then she stood up.

"Oh my gosh, why would you do that? I thought you had plans of making things _better? _How does you goading her about Mark make things better?" She said, while looking down at me.

"Alice, I don't know how to control these emotions. They're foreign to me and that makes me crazy. I feel really bad about it already." I said. I looked up at her and she shook her head.

"You better hope......." But she stopped talking then because her phone vibrated. I watched as she flipped it open and began to read it. I read the text message in her mind.

_"Text message from Bella:__Hey Alice. I think I want to go out and have a little girl time with you. I really just want to go to a movie and then relax alone this weekend. I haven't really had the best day. Do you want to come with me to the movies?"_ I sighed because I knew that I was the cause of Bella's bad day. I saw Alice glare at me for a moment before she texted back her reply. I read that in her mind as she typed it at vampire speed.

_"Text message:__Yes. I definitely want to talk to you. I'm so mad at Edward for what he did. I nearly had to drag it out of him, when he came moping back into the house. Anyway, I get why you'd want to just have a girl's night. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up. Love you." _She sent the message and then put her phone in her pocket. She looked at me and then took a deep breath.

"I'm going to talk to Bella try to do some damage control. In the meantime, think of a good apology, you're probably going to need it." She said. I nodded and she walked to my door and left. I sat still for a long time before I finally got up and began to function. I heard Tanya downstairs debating on whether she should come upstairs. I was hoping that she chose not to.

I moved over to my stereo and turned on the radio absentmindedly.

"Hey we've got a new one for ya. It's from the deluxe edition of the Girlicious CD. Here's the song, 'The Way We Were'." I looked at the radio as a new version of 'The Way We Were' by Barbara Streisand began to play. I shook my head at it for a moment, before I started actually listening to the song. The lyrics were speaking to me and the song was actually pretty good, so I turned it up as I went to get my box of pictures of Bella and me.

I opened the box and took out all the pictures. I spread them all over the floor, almost making a collage of them. I looked at every single one. Taking in every moment and memory I had had with Bella. How had that changed in such a short time? I sighed and knew from now on, I'd make a conscious effort to be friends with Bella, even with Mark around.

I had been so wrapped up in the photos and my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Tanya had come upstairs and into my room. I looked up to see her topaz eyes staring at me and her lips pursed. She shook her head at me.

"So this is what you've been doing up here? Pining isn't going to get her back Edward." She said. I frowned at her and shook my head.

"You could never understand." I said. She looked down at me, shaking her head.

"Why can't you see what's right in front you? I'm here for you now Edward, not Bella. She doesn't want you and never will. And you staring at these pictures isn't going to bring her back." She said. At these words I stood up and I looked down at her.

"Stop talking about things you will never understand Tanya. You don't know how I love her." I said. Tanya scoffed at me.

"Oh you mean the way I love _you,_ right Edward?" She asked, her voice getting louder. I frowned harder and shook my head.

"It's not the same thing." I said.

"You don't know that. You don't want to give us a chance. All you want to do is look at pictures of some plain human girl who you could never have a real future with. I don't know what kind of slutty things she did to make you like her so much, but you _need _to get over it......." She said. At her words, I saw red. I slammed Tanya into the wall behind her and looked at her. It cracked as I pressed her into it. She was stunned for a moment as I spoke to her in a vicious whisper.

"Don't _ever _say anything that filthy from your mouth about Bella again. She is decent and not a slut and you don't know anything about the kind of future we could have. So don't ever speak about it again. Got it?" I said. I heard the wall crumbling at the strength of my pushing. Tanya nodded and then shut her eyes. I let her go and then walked out of the room.

I didn't look at any of the staring eyes that I passed as I left the house and slammed the door. I ran into the forest as fast as I could, still seeing red at what Tanya had said. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself as I made my way to my meadow.

When I got there, I started pacing. What did Tanya really know? She couldn't know how I felt about Bella, not really. And I didn't know what type of future me and Bella could have, but if I wanted it and she wanted it, we could have it. I was still angry as I heard Tanya's words echo through my head. I tried to shut them out and thought back to my slamming her into my wall. That was going to leave a big dent. Plus it wasn't right to hit a woman, I felt bad about that. I wasn't one of those guys who hit women, even if the woman could defend herself.

I moved and sat down on the ground. I lay back and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths and thought about Bella. I thought about how she twirled her hair when she was bored, how she bit her lip when she was frustrated or hurt and then I thought about her beautiful laugh. The laugh that I had missed so much during the summer.

I lay there as the sun set and thought about all the times I had made Bella laugh or smile. As I felt the wind whistle through the trees, I realized that sooner or later I had to go home. So, sluggishly, I made my way back to the house.

It was quite late as I stepped into the house. Everyone had gone up to their rooms for their nightly activities, except for Alice. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room waiting for me. She had a dark look on her face as I walked in and the second I did, she came up to me at vampire speed and punched me right in the face.

The blow caught me off guard and I flew into one of the walls, shaking the foundation of the house for a moment. I stayed in the wall, where I'd been punched. Why had Alice punched me? She'd never done that before. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard Carlisle from upstairs.

"Could you guys please stop demolishing the house? Gosh first Edward's room, now this......" He muttered as he went into his room. I turned back to Alice's angry face and pulled myself out of the wall. I dusted the plaster out of my hair and off my clothes and then slowly approached her. I tried to listen to her thoughts, but she was blocking them from me.

"Alice, what's the problem?" I asked, with my hands up in surrender. She kept on looking at me with a dark look, her fist still clenched.

"You are." She said. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" I asked, as I made my way beside her and looked down at her. She frowned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Edward, how could you say that stuff to Bella? She told me exactly what you said and even I was pissed afterward." She said. I sighed and went to sit on the couch.

"I know......it was pretty bad. But I didn't mean it, I was just mad, that's all. Surely you explained that to her?" I asked. Alice sighed and sat down beside me.

"Ed, you're driving her out of her mind. This emotional rollercoaster you've got her on is going to start taking its toll soon. Well, I guess it already kind of has....." I saw Alice's face get sad. I frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked in slight alarm.

"I mean we're supposed to be protecting her and keeping her close but all _you're_ doing is pushing her away literally....." Alice's eyes grew sad again as she thought and this time, I got to see her thoughts. I watched as Bella sighed in Alice's memory and then spoke.

_" 'And that's when I decided.......I needed to get out of Forks.'"_ My eyes widened when Alice looked at me and I stood up suddenly.

"No! She can't leave, I mean what about school? Her life is here......" Alice stood up and gripped my arms hard.

"Ed, calm down. She's only leaving for the weekend, she'll be back on Sunday. But you see what you're doing. You're hurting her so much she can't even be in the same town as you. You're the one who's going to end up making my vision come true." She said quietly. I looked at her as she let me go. I shook my head in disbelief and then brightened a little.

"Well I can just go over there and apologize. Then she won't leave and everything will be fine." I said. Alice shook her head.

"That won't work, she's probably left already." She said as she glanced at the clock. It blinked 2:23 am. I looked at her in disbelief.

"She couldn't even wait until daylight hours before she left?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"She told me she was leaving tonight, so she's probably gone." Alice said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not going to believe it until I see it with my own eyes." I said. Alice shrugged again and waved her hand toward the door.

"Fine, go check if you want. I bet she's on a plane already." She said as she flopped back into the couch. I moved toward the door and ran back into the night. I ran all the way to Bella's and stopped outside, in the woods.

The house was completely silent as I listened. I heard nothing, not even her soft breaths in her room. I waited a second before I ventured closer. I moved up to her house and looked in her window. The bed was empty and nicely done. She hadn't slept in it.

I slipped into the room and took in a deep breath of her scent. I tried to see if I could smell the source of it, her, but I couldn't. I moved all through the house and still no Bella. Alice had been right, she had left and it was allmy fault. That's when I gritted my teeth and went back outside.

I sat down on the ground in the forest and watched Bella's house. I would wait here until she came back and then I'd apologize.

_Saturday_

**BPOV**

As we drove through the quiet neighbourhood, I looked around. Luckily it had been an unnaturally cloudy day and as we drove, the sun wasn't shining as much as it would have normally. I lay my head back and let the air from my open window blow past me.

Finally, I felt us slow down and come to complete stop. I looked around and then got out of the rental car. I looked up at the big light blue house. It had two stories and on the second story, a small balcony could be seen. The front of house had a porch and was surrounded by light blue pillars. It also had a two car garage. The house looked sturdy and in good condition.

I heard Mark get out and then come to stand beside me. He looked up at the house as well and then looked around the area. He moved to the car and got out our bags as I walked up to the front door. I took out the small envelope Mr. Mercer had given me and took out the key. I opened the front door and stepped inside.

I looked around and heard Mark close the door behind me as I ventured into the house. I saw pictures of my dad when he was younger hanging on the walls as I walked into the living room. It was furnished with two large white sofas and one big recliner. There was no TV or stereo, just an old record player in the corner and tons of pictures on the fireplace and mantle.

I moved through the den, which had a large dining table in it, to the large and spacious kitchen and looked at it. Nothing was really out of date, and everything looked good. I looked in the cupboards and saw the cups and dishes that filled it. I could hear Mark following me as I surveyed the house.

I walked out of the kitchen and moved down the hall. There I found the laundry room and beside it, the basement. I quickly looked around that area and noticed a small bathroom there. I nodded as I made a mental checklist of everything. Then I moved to the stairs.

They creaked as I went up them, with Mark on my heels. I went up to the second floor and looked to the left and right. There were three doors on either side, so I chose to go right first. I went to the closest door on the right and saw that it was a bedroom. I quickly glanced in it and then moved to the next rooms. They were also bedrooms.

I moved down the hall to the left, and went to the first door on my left. It was another bedroom. I quickly glanced in there before I noticed a small hall closet nearby. I went to the next door and saw that it was a large bathroom. It was equipped with a shower and Jacuzzi like tub. I quickly looked around there as well and finally went to the last room. I knew this would have been my grandparents' room when they had lived.

I opened the door and looked inside. It was painted a light yellow which brightened the room and brought in the sunlight. The windows were large and opened up the room. There was a large king size bed with a light yellow bedspread and decorative yet classic furniture around.

I moved into the room and opened the closet. It was a walk in closet. It was empty as I looked in it and then closed its doors.

Finally I moved to the last door in the room. I went in and saw that it was a his-and-her adjoining washroom. There was a large Jacuzzi like tub and shower and two sinks, with a mirror above each one. I smiled a little and then left the bathroom. I turned back to Mark and smiled.

"So I've seen everything now. There are two and half bathrooms, five bedrooms, a laundry room, basement, living room, kitchen, den and obviously the two-car garage. This house is huge and I love it." I said. Mark smiled and nodded. We began to walk back downstairs.

"I know it's in really good condition and there really isn't anything that we need to change or add to this house, other than the basic stuff. We really need to hook up this living room so you can have some entertainment. " I laughed at this as Mark picked up the bags.

"Yeah, okay. We'll handle that today. And we really need to clean this house, it's all dusty." I said as I ran my finger over the top of a hall table. Mark nodded and then wiggled the bags in his hands.

"I'll handle that after I get these upstairs. So where do you want your bags Bella?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Can you put them in the bright yellow room? I like that room." He nodded and then went upstairs at vampire speed and put our bags away. He was back in a few seconds.

"Okay, so what things do you think we'll need to do?" Mark asked.

"We'll definitely need to clean up and then we can start going around to get electronics for this house. I didn't see anything that looked remotely like a stereo, and I need to be able to play my music." I said. Mark nodded and then moved with me through the house to find cleaning supplies and a duster. I opened the backyard/patio doors and began to dust.

Mark watched me for a while and then shook his head. He let me dust the mantle, while he cleaned the rest of the house at vampire speed. By the time, I was done with the mantle, everything else was finished. I grumbled a little and Mark laughed. We put away the cleaning supplies and then moved to the door. I grabbed my purse and looked inside for the key.

"Let's go get some electronics now." I said as I stepped outside. Mark followed and I locked the door. We got into our rental silver mini cooper and I turned on the GPS. We used it to find a local electronics store. We went in and began to look around.

I walked down two aisles before I found the aisle with TVs. I looked at all the different sizes and then turned to Mark.

"Which do you think is good?" I asked him. He thought about it and then pointed to a medium sized flat screen TV. I smiled, because that was the one I had been looking at. I nodded and then moved to another aisle to look at compatible DVD players. Mark followed me and helped me find a good one.

Finally, we moved over to where the stereos were. I picked the most compact one they had. I tagged it, so that I could remember which one and then called over one of the sales people. The young man smiled at me.

"Have you decided?" He asked. I looked at his name tag, it said Tom.

"Yes. I've tagged the stereo I want and I'll show you the other things I'd like to purchase." I said as he followed me, showing him all the things I'd chosen. He nodded and put the prices into a machine that would transfer them to the cash register.

As Mark and I followed Tom up the aisle, my eye caught sight of the laptops. I immediately went over and looked at them. I knew my house would need a computer and this could be portable enough for me to take back to Forks with me. I pointed toward a dark blue 10 inch laptop. Tom nodded and then scanned that in.

By the end of my excursion, I had bought a TV, a stereo with FM and AM radio, a CD player with Mp3 hook up, a DVD player and a laptop.

"Alright, everything should be delivered to your address as of 5pm today. If not just call us and we'll have someone bring it over right away." Tom said. I smiled at him as I took my receipt.

"Thank you." I said as Mark and I left.

For a while, we just drove around the neighbourhood, looking around. I noticed the small elementary school, and the playground. I watched as the kids played and jumped around in the sand together. They all looked so happy and carefree. I wished that my life was like that again.

We drove all around the city, looking at the calm of Annapolis and I smiled to myself. It would be a great place to live.

Finally as it got close to five, we made our way back to the house. We picked up some food on the way back and I was munching on some fries as we got into the house. I went into the kitchen and put some food onto a plate and sat down at the table.

I heard Mark prowling through the house before he came to check on me. As I ate, I felt the babies kick and I smiled. They were moving more and more every day. I finished off my food, just as the doorbell rang. Mark answered it and signed for all our deliveries.

The delivery guys wheeled in the TV, stereo and a large box which contained the laptop and DVD player. I rubbed my hands together like a kid on Christmas, as I ripped open the box and took out my brand new laptop. I helped Mark set up all of the parts for the TV and stereo and then set up my laptop.

By the time we had everything up and running, I was exhausted. I had been getting more and more sleepy these days and it showed as I yawned in front of my laptop. Mark looked at me and then came over to where I sat.

"Bella go to bed. You're so tired, and don't try and deny it because you've yawned like twelve times. I'll clean up while you get some rest." He said to me. I sighed and nodded as I stood up.

"Yeah, I should get some rest. Alright, goodnight Mark." I said as I moved up the stairs.

"Goodnight Sweets." He whispered as I got up to the top of the stairs. I moved sluggishly into the large bedroom and quickly pulled out my pyjamas. I slipped them on and then got under the covers. A nice cool breeze was blowing in through the slightly open window. It lulled me right to sleep.

_Saturday_

**EPOV**

I was still sitting in the forest in front of Bella's when the sun had risen and had gotten to the highest point in the sky. I was lying on my back looking up at the sky. I had been laying there for the longest time. I had been just thinking. Thinking about everything that was going on with Bella and with us. I knew that she wouldn't talk to me unless we became friends. Right now she just thought I was being a jerk, so she obviously wouldn't want to share intimate things with me.

I sighed as I listened to the silent house. I still didn't know how to react to the fact that I had basically chased Bella out of town because she couldn't handle being in the same _town_ as me. It made me feel like the dirt I was laying on.

I eventually got up and dusted myself off. I knew that I could go up to the house for a little while. Bella wasn't going to get back until Sunday, so I had time.

I moved through the trees and came out and slipped into the house. I looked around and saw that Alice was plastering up the wall. She smiled at me and waved. I smiled a little and then shook my head. She was in a good mood, I guess because she was getting to fix the broken wall now.

I went upstairs quickly and then stopped at the first door on the second floor. I took a deep breath and then knocked. I heard the whispered 'come in' and I entered. I looked over at Tanya who was standing in front of the window looking out. She turned and looked at me.

"Yes Edward?" She asked in a neutral tone. I looked at her and saw that she wasn't angry, she was just sad at how things had happened. I blinked and then moved toward her. She took a step back for a moment and I sighed. I didn't want her to be afraid of me now.

"Tanya I'm sorry about how I lost my temper yesterday. That was uncalled for and I didn't mean to push you into the wall. I know how wrong it is to hit a woman." I said. She nodded and then sighed as well.

"I'm sorry that I goaded you about Bella. I won't speak of her again, if you wish that." I nodded as she said her words. Then she came closer to me but then stopped. I read her mind and nodded.

"It's okay if we hug." I said to her. She nodded and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her only for a moment and then I pulled away. I left her room and then went upstairs to look at the damage I had done to my room. There was a large dent in the wall with the plaster cracked and a large crack leading up to the ceiling. I knew I would have to fix that.

I quickly moved downstairs to get some of the materials that Alice was using and then came back to the room. When I got there, Rosalie was sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes at her and ignored her. But I couldn't ignore her loud intruding thoughts.

"_Wow so that's what Ed did to Tanya for saying bullshit about Bella. Hmm.....I can't believe that a _human_ bewitched him so much that he can't get her out of his head."_ She thought. I turned to her at this point and glared at her.

"Go away Rose. I don't need to hear your annoyingly loud thoughts as I try to fix my room." I said to her. She shrugged and stayed where she was.

"I just want to understand why Edward. I really am not here to judge." She said. I scoffed as I turned away from her and began to plaster the wall.

"Understand what Rose?" I asked.

"Why you love _her _so much? Why not one of our kind? What makes her so different?" I heard the slight maliciousness and jealousy in Rosalie's tone as she asked why not one of our kind. I knew Rose was still angry over the fact that I hadn't found her appealing when she had first joined our family. She had always believed herself to be the most beautiful and it had hurt her that I hadn't agreed with that. I sighed and then spoke.

"I don't know Rose. All I know is I didn't get as lucky as you." I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I turned to her to see her confused look.

"If you had seen Emmett, before he was attacked by the bear, would you not have wanted him?" I asked her. Rosalie went over that in her mind.

"Yes I would have wanted him, but what does that have to do with me being lucky?" I shook my head at her.

"You're lucky because you found your other half at the moment where he would either die or become one of us. He was able to become one of us because Carlisle only gave immortality to people who had no other choice. But Emmett was human before he was attacked and if you had seen him then, you would have loved him the same. The only difference is you got to have him in this life. I don't get that with Bella. She's alive and young. She doesn't have to choose this life if she doesn't want to. Bella in my mind is my other half, but she just happened to still be human when I met her. That's it." I said. Rosalie stared at me, thinking hard and then she nodded.

"Only you, would fall for a human and then not want to change her." Rosalie said. I shook my head and turned back to the wall and put on more plaster.

"I don't want to condemn her to this life. I know she doesn't really realize it yet, but the consequences and sacrifices are great. You of all people know that Rose." I whispered. I heard her sigh and then she came and patted me on my shoulder, which surprised me.

"Yes, I do. All I can tell you is follow your heart. Settling for second best for all eternity won't help. I at least understand something about love and how amazing it can be. Don't let that slip from your fingers, because you'll never be whole again if you do." She said. I felt her hand move off my shoulder and then she left. I looked at the doorway. Sometimes Rose could be so self-centered and stubborn, and other times she could be so wise and insightful. Gosh, she was confusing. I shook my head, at least she wasn't my problem.

I continued to plaster the wall, doing it very slowly so as to pass time. I looked behind me and noticed that my pictures were still scattered on the floor. I finished up plastering my wall and then moved over to pick up the pictures. Every single one I picked up, I stared at it for a moment. It made it take a very long time to pick them all up. When I finally had gotten all the pictures I noticed that it was late. I looked around my room and realized I wanted to redecorate. I was bored and really didn't have anything to do.

I started rearranging things in the room and finally when I liked the final look, I left it. I also knew I wanted to paint the walls to cover up the newly applied plaster. I knew that it was too late to go pick up the paint, so I'd wait until the next morning.

Since I had nothing to do I went downstairs and sat down in front of the piano. I put my fingers on the keys and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and let my fingers move of their own accord. I slid them over the piano, letting everything I had felt in the past day come out in the keys. The music swelled violently and then came back with a rumbling halt. It tinkled over simple notes and made a surprising and dangerous turn.

I played out my day and when I had finally gotten to the end of the song I stopped. There was no end to this song yet, I had to wait for tomorrow to see what would happen.

_Sunday_

**BPOV**

I stood outside on the porch as I looked at the cloudy day. I looked around the quiet neighbourhood and sighed. This was where I would end up having my children. I lightly rubbed my stomach as I thought about them. My little girl and little boy. I was going to be a mom and even though I could feel them, right now, it was so surreal.

I heard Mark come and stand beside me in the shade of the porch. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"This place is a great place for kids to grow up." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah it is. But you know I'm still going to miss Forks. All my memories with my dad are there." I said. Mark took a deep breath.

"Isn't there other memories there that you'll miss too?" He asked. I glanced at him and then shook my head.

"Those memories are painful. I don't think I want to remember them. When I come here, it'll be like a fresh start, without my ex looming over me." I said. I felt Mark put his hands on my shoulders and turn me to face him. I pursed my lips because I could see in his eyes what he was going to say.

"Please don't try and lecture me. I don't want to hear that." I said before he could speak. He rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Fine. But it's almost time to go catch our plane back. You want go get your stuff?" I blinked and nodded. I moved into the house and got my bag packed. I quickly got dressed and came down stairs with all my things. Mark took my bags and went to the car as I took one last look at the house. I switched off all and any lights that were on and then locked the door.

I moved to the car and got into it. I watched as the house got farther and farther away as we drove. I sighed and then relaxed as we drove down the highway.

----------

_6 hours later_

As we pulled into my driveway in Forks, I let out some pent up breath. I looked at Mark and he smiled at me. I hugged him.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said into his ear as I pulled away and smiled at him.

"You know I'd follow you to the end of the earth if you asked me to Sweets." He said. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. I got out and got my bags out of the backseat. I waved at Mark as I went to my door and unlocked it. I looked around the house and dropped my bags.

I turned on the lights and then took my bags upstairs. First thing I did was take a long hot shower and then got into some large comfy pyjamas. I sighed as I was about to get into my bed, but I remembered I needed to call Alice.

I picked up my phone and dialled Alice's number. I barely had to wait for it to ring once before she answered.

"Bella!" She said loudly into the phone when she answered.

"Hi Alice." I said with a smile as I went to sit on my bed.

"Oh Bella I've missed you. Are you back in Forks now?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm at home now. I just got in, but I knew I _had _to call you before I went to bed." I said with a smirk.

"Damn right. Oh gosh, I can't wait to see you. This weekend has been so boring without you." She said. I smiled again and then yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Sorry about that." I said. I heard Alice sigh.

"Oh that yawn was warning to me to let you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Alright. Goodnight Aly." I said.

"Goodnight Bells." Then I hung up. I sighed and was about to get under the covers when someone knocked on the door. I frowned, I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up and then moved down the stairs to see who was at the door.

_Sunday_

**EPOV**

I had spent most of the night and the morning composing my song that I had started. It was still unfinished but I knew that it would probably never end. I had then gone to the hardware store and picked up some paint for my room. I had spent the day painting it, at human speed, just so I could waste time.

By the time I was finished, it was evening. I looked at my work and smiled. I liked the dark blue colour I had painted my walls. It was fitting to how I had been feeling, and it reminded me of Bella's bedspread. I put away all my things and that's when I heard it.

"Bella!" Alice yelled into the phone. My ears pricked up and I moved downstairs to where Alice was so that I could listen.

"Hi Alice." I heard Bella say into the phone. My body felt lighter when I heard her voice.

"Oh Bella I've missed you. Are you back in Forks now?" Alice asked. I held my breath unknowingly and hoping that she'd say yes.

"Yeah I'm at home now. I just got in, but I knew I _had _to call you before I went to bed." She said. I smiled and took a breath. Alice smiled at me and then answered Bella.

"Damn right. Oh gosh, I can't wait to see you. This weekend has been so boring without you." Alice said. Then I heard Bella yawn. She was tired.

Sorry about that." She said. Alice sighed and then motioned to me. I stared at her in confusion.

"Oh that yawn was warning to me to let you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I looked at Alice and then tuned into her thoughts.

_"Get over to Bella's before she falls asleep." _ Alice thought. I nodded and smiled. I mouthed the word thanks as I heard Bella say goodnight to Alice.

"Goodnight Bells." I heard Alice say just as I ran out of the house. I got to Bella's in less than a minute and as soon as I did, I went up to her door and knocked.

I knew it was late, but I needed to talk to her before tomorrow. I needed to fix things now, and I held my breath as I listened to her come downstairs and open the door.

**BPOV**

I opened the door and gasped. Edward was standing on my doorstep. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing correctly. Yes it was Edward, and yes he was standing on my doorstep.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?" He asked. I moved aside and let him walk past me into the house. I closed the door and turned to him.

"So what is this about? You aren't about to bother me about Mark again are you? Because if you are, you can just leave." I said. He shook his head and moved to stand in front of me.

"No I actually came to apologize about that. It's been eating me up inside the whole weekend that you were mad at me. I just don't want us to fight." He said. I looked up at him.

"I kind of already forgave you. This weekend away helped me blow off some steam. I just......" I stopped and bit my lip.

"What ?' He whispered. I shrugged and then looked at him.

"Why did you say what you did on Friday?" I asked. I really wanted to know what made him say what he did and maybe what I could do to make it stop.

" Bella, you have to understand that everything I'm feeling is new to me. I've never felt them before so I don't really know how to control myself. You were my first everything and I guess I don't know how to be..........." He stopped as he thought about how to word it.

"You mean how to be you, before we happened. I get it, I really do and I'm sorry if I made it harder for you." I said. I saw him shake his head at me.

"I'm sorry too. Can we just start over and be friends? No more talking about Mark or anybody else, and just being friends with each other." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'd really like that." I said. He smiled at me and my heart melted a little. He moved to the door and walked outside. He turned at the door and looked at me as I stood in the door jamb.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said. I nodded at him and then hesitated for a second before I hugged him. He was shocked for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around me. He held me to him as we hugged and then finally I pulled out of his arms. But before I got totally out of his grip, he suddenly pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine.

I gasped at the sudden contact, but I melted into his kiss. I slipped my arms around his neck and filled my fingers with his hair. I felt his lips tease mine until I was getting hot all over. He finally pulled back just a fraction of an inch so I could breathe. I was gasping and shocked as he whispered against my lips.

"I've wanted to give you that ever since your birthday." He said. I just blinked and then he let me go. He stepped back and smiled.

"Goodnight Bella." And then he was gone. I stood there for a second before I finally went into the house. I pressed my back against the front door and took a deep breath. I smiled and then went upstairs to bed.


	16. Friends With Benefits aka What a Tease

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**I'll see you tomorrow then." He said. I nodded at him and then hesitated for a second before I hugged him. He was shocked for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around me. He held me to him as we hugged and then finally I pulled out of his arms. But before I got totally out of his grip, he suddenly pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine.**_

_**I gasped at the sudden contact, but I melted into his kiss. I slipped my arms around his neck and filled my fingers with his hair. I felt his lips tease mine until I was getting hot all over. He finally pulled back just a fraction of an inch so I could breathe. I was gasping and shocked as he whispered against my lips.**_

_**"I've wanted to give you that ever since your birthday." He said. I just blinked and then he let me go. He stepped back and smiled.**_

_**"Goodnight Bella." And then he was gone. I stood there for a second before I finally went into the house. I pressed my back against the front door and took a deep breath. I smiled and then went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: **_Hey guys. So I know I updated fast rite? But I paid a price. I haven't studied anything for my exams for like the past two days. So that means I'm not going to update at least until next week so read this chapter slowly so as to savour it lol. And unfortunately there's a cliffy. Aww well, I know you guys will like this chap, things are starting to unravel. Oh and a special shout-out to *sonserae89stinson* for giving me a really funni review which produced this chapter. This is chapter is dedicated to u. THANK U HUN!!!! Anyway, I'm going to start studying, so enjoy. XOXOX Teddybeargurl

* * *

**Chapter 16: Friends with Benefits (a.k.a. What a Tease) **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning refreshed. I didn't remember waking up in the night over a bad dream so I figured I didn't have one. That surprised me as I got up and went to take my shower.

I quickly got in and out and then went to find something to wear. I quickly put on a long white button up shirt with a purple vest. I slipped on my black skinny jeans and put on some purple runners. I quickly brushed my slightly wet hair and blow dried it lightly. It began to curl naturally and I teased my bangs a bit. I heard my phone ringing as I slid on some strawberry lip gloss. I reached over and picked it up before I rubbed my lips together.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bell, it's me. I'm coming to pick you up in about......five minutes, so be ready." Alice said as I picked up my bag for school and went downstairs.

"Okay, I want to talk to you anyway. I'll see you in a few." I said and then hung up. I moved into the kitchen quickly. I toasted a bagel and then slathered it in cream cheese. Then I grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and an apple. I slipped the cream cheese bagel into a plastic Ziploc bag and then put them all into my bag. I heard the car drive up just as I grabbed a few napkins and put them in my bag as well. I heard Alice come to the door and knock. I opened it right after she knocked.

"Hey." She said with a large smile. I smiled back and moved outside to where she was standing. I pulled the door shut behind me and locked it.

"Hey." I said. I followed Alice to the car and got in. I quickly took out my bagel and began to munch on it. Alice smiled at me and continued to drive.

"So how was your trip? Your mom good?" She asked. I swallowed and nodded.

"It was good and my mom's fine. She was actually getting ready to go visit Phil at one of his big games." I said, lying through my teeth. Alice nodded and I let out a pent up breath. Then as we got into the school parking lot, it reminded me of what I'd wanted to talk to Alice about. I turned in my seat and faced Alice.

"Hey I want to ask you something." I said as I took another bite of my almost finished bagel. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Shoot." She said as she turned to face me as well. I took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Did you tell Edward I was back yesterday?" I asked. Alice frowned and then shook her head.

"Not directly. I was on the phone with you and he heard me. That's all."Alice said. I moved back in my seat and then thought.

"Is he still with Tanya? And tell me the truth Alice." I said. She looked away from my look and then nodded.

"Why do you ask?" I felt my cheeks starting to blush as I thought about last night.

"Bella, why are you blushing? What's going on here?" She asked in amusement. I shook my head and then looked at Alice.

"I was wondering about Tanya and was blushing because last night........" I stopped there and bit my lip. Alice saw my hesitation and then leaned in closer to me.

"What?" She asked. I looked into her curious eyes and then sighed.

"....Edward kissed me." Alice's eyes widened and then she squealed loudly. I felt the babies stir inside of me at this extremely loud noise and I fidgeted in my seat for a moment. Alice had a huge smile on her face. I didn't understand it.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Bella, you can't tell me that you didn't like it?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just meant that it probably didn't really mean anything. I mean he came to my house, apologized then said he wanted to be friends, and then kissed me. That makes no sense." I said. Alice shrugged.

"Edward is a complicated vampire, but this is how it starts. He kisses you, then you want more, and then you guys get back together." She said, the smile still plastered on her face. I crossed my arms.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Well how did he do it? Did he lean in all slowly? Or did he grab you and get rough with you?" I turned to her, slightly shocked.

"Well, I was hugging him goodbye and before I totally let go of him, he pulled me back and kissed me. There wasn't anything rough about it, it just caught me off guard." I said. At that moment, a very large person came out from beside the car and jumped at the window. Both Alice and I jumped as we looked at the laughing face of Emmett. I rolled my eyes and then got out of the car.

Emmett walked up to me and lifted me off my feet in a hug. I laughed a little as he put me down, and I noticed that Jasper was there too. He was shaking his head slightly at Emmett and had kissed Alice good morning.

When Emmett had put me down, I patted his large chest and smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too Em. How've you been?" I asked as we walked over to Alice and Jasper.

"Great. How about you?" He asked. I smiled.

"Pretty good, but especially good now that I got that hug from you." Emmett smiled and I looked over at Jasper.

"Morning Jasper." I said. He smiled at me and then spoke.

"What did I say about the Jasper thing? It's Jazz to my friends." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay Jazz." I said as we walked toward the school. Emmett turned a sly eye to me at this moment and I jokingly recoiled from him.

"What?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"So Ed kissed you last night?" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and then looked away from him.

"Edward was right, you are nosy." I said as we moved closer to the school.

"Well it's not my fault I have super hearing. So spill." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Nope, you're never gonna get anything outta me. Why don't you go ask your brother? Ask him why he's such a tease?" I said. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay I will." He said as we got into school. I looked down the hall and noticed Rosalie staring at us. I turned to Emmett and motioned my head toward her.

"Go to your girlfriend, I'll see you later." Emmett smiled at me and nodded. He walked toward Rosalie, where they disappeared down a hall. Jasper, with his arm around Alice's shoulders, walked us to our French class. I left them at the door so that they could say goodbye. I went into the class and then sat down.

When Alice came in she had a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes as our teacher walked in and began to talk. It gave me a reason to not have to talk about Edward anymore. I took out my apple and began to eat it. I'd have to see him in third period Biology. That was going to be interesting.

**EPOV**

I was still thinking about Bella's kiss as I went into my class. It had been warm and soft and having her body so close to me had been nice. I'd missed her more then I'd thought I had.

I sat down and then waited for Emmett to get to class. I waited for a long time. I even thought he was going to be late as I sat there, but he sauntered in a few minutes before our teacher. He sat down heavily and then gave me a sly look. I frowned at him, why was he looking at me like that?

"What?" I asked. Emmett nudged me a little with his elbow and then winked at me. I read his thoughts.

"_You know what, you sly dog, you." _He said in his mind. I still didn't have any idea why Emmett was thinking I was a sly dog.

"What are you talking about Em?" I asked with a deeper frown. He smiled and I read his thoughts.

"_I know about you and Bella, and that kiss you planted on her last night." _ He thought. At this my eyes widened. I looked around and then leaned into Emmett even though I didn't need to.

"She told you?" I asked in a whisper. Emmett shrugged.

"Not really. She was telling Alice in the car and I overheard. So tell me Ed, how are you kissing Bella when you're supposed to be with Tanya?" Emmett asked. I shook my head and looked away from him.

"It's.....complicated." I said. Emmett shook his head.

"Well explain it to me, because if I'm not mistaken, you broke up with Bella because you thought she was cheating. And if you _are_ still with Tanya, then you kissing Bella constitutes as cheating. Which I think means you're a hypocrite." He said. I sighed.

"I know. But I couldn't help myself when she hugged me. Her body felt so good touching mine and I just couldn't leave without kissing her lips. I'd been thinking about them ever since her birthday when we almost kissed. I know that what I did was wrong if I consider Tanya, but I don't feel like it was wrong. What _is_ wrong, is this whole stupid thing I've built with Tanya. I think I'm going to cool that off so that I can put my full attention on Bella." I said. Emmett smiled and then nodded.

"Yeah, Rose told me about your little talk on Saturday. So I guess you're taking her advice then?" He asked. I nodded.

"But don't tell her that. It'll just make her head blow up like a balloon with pride and her head's big enough without that." I whispered as our teacher walked in.

"So does that mean that you and Bella are getting back together?" Emmett asked with a smile. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. He had always liked Bella, he thought she was amusing like a toy. I shrugged.

"It's a possibility." I said. Emmett smiled even larger and then nodded.

"Okay." And at that, he turned toward the front and began to pay attention to the teacher. I shook my head at him and then turned back to my thoughts of Bella. I couldn't wait until Biology to see her. Maybe I would be able to see her before that, like at lunch.

I thought about Bella the whole class, and didn't even realize that the bell had rung until Emmett nudged me to move. I stood up and he shook his head at me and stifled a laugh. I frowned at him.

"Why are you laughing?"I asked him as we made our way to our next class.

"I'm laughing because you're so out of it, you didn't even hear the bell." He said. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked into our next class.

"I'm not that out of it, I was just thinking about how I'm going to break it off with Tanya." I said. Emmett nodded at me sarcastically.

"Okay, whatever you say Ed." Emmett said in a disbelieving voice. I pursed my lips and stopped talking to him. He was riding my nerves now.

As lunchtime grew closer and closer, I started getting nervous. I really didn't want to ruin this new friendship that I was building with Bella by saying something stupid. I made sure that I would be calm around her when I saw her.

When the bell rang this time, I nearly jumped out of my seat. I gathered up my things and made my way into the cafeteria to wait for her. The rest of my family and the student body filed in, except for Bella. Where was she?

I craned my neck looking around the cafeteria for her. I didn't see or smell her anywhere. I sighed and looked up. Alice quirked an eyebrow at me.

_"Looking for something?"_ She asked in her mind. I nodded but didn't say anything.

_"Bella?" _She thought almost instinctively. I nodded again.

_"She went to my car to lie down. She said her back was hurting, so I gave her the keys so she could relax in the backseat."_ Alice told me. I nodded and then stood up. The others looked at me.

"I'll be right back." I said, and without further explanation I walked out of the cafeteria. I moved out to the parking lot and quickly walked to the car. I could hear 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane playing in the car as I got closer to it. I peeked in the window and saw Bella laying there. She had the front window open and had her eyes covering her hands.

I moved to the open window and smiled. She looked so peaceful like that. I stood there for a while, watching her before I spoke.

"This isn't really a good place to fall asleep you know." I said.

**BPOV**

I sat up at the sound of Edward's voice. I smiled at him and then moved to sit properly in the backseat.

"I wasn't asleep, I was just relaxing. What are you doing here?" I asked as he opened the door and slid into the backseat beside me. I moved over a little so that he could have space.

"Oh well it looked like you were asleep. Anyway how are you?" He asked as he stared at me. I smiled at him and then looked away from his intense gaze. I love how he dodged my question of what he was doing here.

"Fine. And you?" I said. He shrugged.

"I've been fine, but I know you're not fine." I turned my eyes on him a stiffened for a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I read in Alice's mind that you were in here because you have a back ache right?" I sighed in relief and then nodded. I had been getting them infrequently since I had found out I was pregnant.

"Well do you want me to help you?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"Umm......" I said. He smiled.

"Turn around and lean on the door." He said. I was still frowning as I turned around so that my back was facing him. Then I moved and leaned against the door. I heard him move behind me and then I gasped as I felt his hands on my lower back. He rested them there for a second before he leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Where on your back is aching Bella?" He whispered. I suppressed my shiver as his breath blew past my ear and took a deep breath.

"Umm.....my lower back, right where your hands are." I said. I felt him move away from my ears but his hands put the slightest bit of pleasure on back. I bit my lip and then put my face on my arms, which were against the door. Edward began to move his hands, massaging my back ever so slowly. It felt so good that I bit my lip hard to suppress several moans. His hands were really getting into all the sore spots and soothing them. My back had really been bothering me and it was nice to have him massage it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he stopped moving his hands but rested his hands on my back. I noticed the change and figured he was finished, so I sat up.

I hadn't realized how close he was until I felt my back hit the hard length of his front. At this he let go of my back and I turned around to face him.

"Feel better?" He asked. I nodded and then smiled at him.

"Um.....did you do the Biology homework?" I asked. I knew that was lame, but I didn't really have anything to talk to him about. He chuckled a little.

"You're asking me about homework?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well I don't know what to talk about." I said. He looked around in thought and then he looked back at me.

"Can I see your tattoo?" He asked. This threw me off guard. I didn't know he knew about that.

"You know about that?" I said.

"Yeah. I saw it on Friday, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. So can I see it now?" He asked. He was looking down at my left ankle, which was crossed in front of me. I shook my head.

"Why does it matter? You kind of saw it anyway on Friday. It's whatever." I said. He looked at me and pouted a little.

"Oh c'mon Bella, friends show friends their tattoos. Please?"He asked. I bit my lip, knowing that Edward knew how I felt anyway, so it wouldn't matter if I showed him. I nodded and he took my left ankle. He took off my shoe then pulled off my sock, and then he rolled up my pant leg a little. I watched as he read the tattoo. He slid his cold finger over it as he held my ankle. He looked up at me.

"Bella.....this is what you got?" He asked quietly. I pulled my ankle away and began to put on my sock.

"It's what's obviously there, so that's what I got." I said. I heard the bell, for the end of lunch, ring and I slipped on my sock and sneaker. I picked up my bag and then opened the door of the car and got out. I squinted a little at the brighter light and then shut the door. I heard Edward do the same. I moved to the front and leaned inside and quickly shut off the radio. I put up the front window and then locked the door.

I stood up and felt Edward right behind me. I spun around and looked up at him. I'd forgotten how much taller he was than me when I wasn't in heels.

"What?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Why did you get that tattoo?" He asked. I looked away from his intense gaze. I looked past his shoulder.

"You know why. I know you do." I said as I met his gaze. He took a deep breath and then moved toward me. I took a step back and my back hit the car. I put my hands on it as I pressed up against it. Edward moved even closer and trapped me against the car by putting his hands around me and against it. I was breathing hard and I didn't look up at him. I was concentrating so hard on him that I caught some of his thoughts.

_"She still loves me, that's the only reason why she would get that tattoo. I know I'm being a hypocrite, especially with Tanya in the picture but......."_ I shut my eyes tightly and blocked it out. I could feel him staring at me, so I finally looked up at him.

He leaned in closer and then tried to meet my lips but I turned my head away from him. I could feel him breathing against my cheek. I bit my lip because I really wanted to kiss him, but he was driving me crazy. He was just teasing me with something that I didn't even know I could have.

"Edward we're going to be late." I whispered. I heard him sigh and then pull away from me. I let out a ragged breath and then moved away from the car. He looked at me sadly and then shook his head.

"Let's go." I said. I sighed because I could tell I had hurt him, but was I really willing to be the 'other' woman so I could get Edward back?

We got into class just as our teacher did, so we weren't really late. I sat down and I could see that Edward looked sad. I tried not to pay attention to him as I listened to Mr. Banner. I watched as he handed out our beakers. We were supposed to be preparing biological reactions with the chemicals he gave us and then classifying each one.

I slipped on my goggles and then took my glass beaker. I got up and went to get some of the chemicals that were needed for the experiment. I felt, rather than saw Edward come up behind me again. He reached over me and took some chemicals. He began to whisper in my ear.

**EPOV**

"Bella can we talk about this please?" I said. I still didn't understand why she had turned away from my kiss. It made no sense at all. I stood behind her, leaning over her so that I could smell her fragrant hair beneath me. Her actions didn't match her tattoo.

"What's there to talk about?" She said in a whisper as she continued to take some chemicals.

"About what just happened. Why did you let me kiss you last night but not today?" I asked. She turned around and looked up at me with her bright chocolate eyes.

"For one, yesterday you caught me off guard." She said and slipped out from under me and made her way back to our desk. I quickly followed after her and sat down near her.

"And two, I don't want to be the other woman to you Edward." She said. I frowned as I arranged our chemicals and compounds in order.

"What other woman? You'd be my only woman. Bella I don't understand." I said. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you forgetting about Tanya?" She said. I pursed my lips in annoyance that she would bring that up.

"I thought we agreed last night that we weren't going to discuss _other people_. This is discussing." I said to her in a whisper. She picked up her pen and then began to write down all the things we had on our desk.

"Well you can't expect to just kiss me and not expect me to discuss this. I mean that's not fair. She's your girlfriend and you're acting like when you're with me, she doesn't exist." She said. I took her hand and caressed it lightly.

"But she doesn't. Not when I'm with you." I said. She sighed and turned to me. She put down her pen and stared at me.

"But it can't be like that. You can't come around teasing me and then go back to your girlfriend. I don't like to share, you know that. And anyway, we were supposed to be _friends. _What happened to that? I mean that kiss didn't say friends, it said friends with_.... benefits_." She said. I looked at her; it was moments like these that I wished I could read her mind.

"But if you had a choice of us being friends or what we were before, what would you choose?" I asked. She looked at me sadly.

"I would want us to be together again, but we have issues that we need to work out _first _as friends and then we can rebuild what we had before. Because if we jump into this again, everything that we had issues with before will still be there. I don't want them to be. I want us to have a clean slate, so that this time.....it lasts." She said. She looked at me and I knew she was right. I had a lot of things I had to work on and so did she. We couldn't be a cohesive couple if we still had these issues. As much as it pained me, I knew we had to be friends first, so I could learn to trust her and she could learn to stop lying. I lightly stroked her face and she smiled.

"How is it that someone so young, is so wise?" I asked. She smiled and then shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a gift I think." She said. I nodded and then let go of her hand and stopped caressing her face. At that moment, I heard a crash and a whispered curse. Bella spun around to look, and I could see perfectly what had happened. One of our classmates had broken a hot beaker all over her hand, it was bleeding profusely. I could smell the blood as it flowed from her hand and onto the floor.

I looked over at Bella and what I saw on her face was startling. Her eyes were wide and she was licking her lips as she looked at the blood. I saw her nose flare as she took in a deep breath and it looked like......she wanted to drink the blood, like a vampire. She had a hungry look on her face as her eyes flickered to the growing puddle on the floor and then to the girl's hand.

Mr. Banner had come over and wrapped the crying girl's hand in a towel and was moving her past us toward the door. I saw Bella begin to follow but I grabbed her arm. She stopped and then blinked a couple of times as if she was waking up. She turned to me and wrinkled her nose. I looked at her in shock. What the hell had that been?

"Bella....?" I didn't even know what to say. In that moment I had seen something vampiric about her actions and I did not know why she would act like that.

"Yeah Edward?" She asked normally. I stared at her for a moment, taking in her questioning look and then let go of her arm.

"Um....nothing." I said. I could feel myself frowning and I turned away from her and got back to our experiment. I saw her frown a little and then do the same. I started replaying Bella's actions toward the blood as I absentmindedly mixed the different compounds. I kept seeing the look she had on her face and then I heard her gasp. I looked over at her and she was breathing shallowly and had a fearful look in her eyes.

**BPOV**

I gasped and almost dropped my beaker as I read Edward's mind and saw myself acting like a vampire over Melody's cut hand. I hadn't even realized that's what I'd looked like. What the hell? Was it because of the babies? Were they making me so blood crazy that I was about to attack a bleeding classmate over it? I started to breathe shallowly because I know if Edward hadn't grabbed me, I probably would have attacked her and drank her blood.

I saw in my peripheral vision that Edward was looking at me. I took a deep breath and slowly got my breathing back under control. I kept on doing my work as if I hadn't had my little panic attack and finally Edward did too.

We both worked in silence for the rest of class and when the bell rang, I got my stuff quickly. But I hadn't realized how seeing my reactions to blood, had really shaken me. My hands were shaking slightly and I dropped my book as I tried to pick it up. I sighed as Edward picked it up and handed it to me with a look of concern on his face. I smiled at him and then moved out of the class. Edward fell into step beside me.

"Bella why are you so shaken?" He asked as we walked down the hall to my math class. I rolled my eyes and tried to play it off.

"I'm not shaken, I was just a little cold, that's all. You probably didn't feel it but there was a draft in there." I said. I saw Edward purse his lips and then nod. It looked like he didn't really believe me, but it's not like I could tell him that I had acted like a vampire because I was pregnant with half-vampire kids.

When we got to the door of my classroom, I turned to Edward and smiled.

"I'll see you later then." I said as I looked up at him. He nodded and caressed my cheek very lightly with his thumb. I fought the urge to move into his caress.

"Bye." He said and he let go and walked down the hall. I watched him go for a moment before I went into my class. I went to my seat quickly and pulled out my phone. Alice wasn't in class yet, so I used the time alone to my advantage. I pulled out my cell phone and wrote a text message to Mark.

_Text message: Mark, something really weird happened today in class. I can't explain it in a text. I'll need to talk to you in person. Can you come over tonight? And if you can, bring some blood with you._ I sent the message and then stared at the phone. I waited for less than a minute before I got my reply.

_Text message: Will do, see you tonight._ I flipped my phone closed and smiled as I saw Alice walk in. Luckily as she sat down, our teacher walked in and began our lesson right away. I had seen in Alice's mind that she wanted to ask me about my lunch and Biology class with Edward but I didn't really want to talk about it.

It felt like the class was going on forever. I knew that there would be no way to escape Alice's questions after class, considering she drove me here. So finally when the bell rang and our teacher assigned our homework, I moved slowly to get ready to go. The moment we were out of the classroom and moving toward my locker, Alice turned on me.

"So.....?" She asked. I rolled my eyes as I opened my locker.

"So what?" I said as I put away my Biology book and shut my locker. Alice pranced beside me and I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't Edward come find you at lunch?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"You sent him to find me?" I said as we walked in the parking lot. Alice shook her head.

"Not _sent,_ just told him where you were because he was looking for you." I frowned as we got to the car. I hadn't expected her to say that Edward had been looking for me.

"He was looking for me?" I said in surprise. Alice nodded as we got into the car.

"Yea, he was looking all around the caf and then I asked if he was looking for you and he said yea. So I told him where you were." She said as she put on her seatbelt. I nodded and then was silent.

"Bellaaaa........" Alice whined. I laughed a little and then sighed.

"Well he came to the car and he saw me laying in it and then he offered to give me a backrub." I said. Alice looked at me, even though she was driving.

"And how did you like that?" She asked with a smirk.

"It was fine. It really helped. So yeah after that, he asked about my tattoo. I showed it to him and he tried to kiss me again." I said quickly, skipping over all of the parts with close contact and the fact that heat had run through me when he had pressed up against me. I saw Alice smile and then frown.

"What do you mean 'tried'? Didn't he kiss you?" I shook my head.

"I didn't let him." I said. Alice frowned even harder. We had reached my house.

"Why the hell not?"Alice asked. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Alice, I don't want to be the other woman. When me and Edward have worked through our issues _and _he's broken up with Tanya then we can get back together. I don't want to just get with him and have my heart broken again over the same crap." I said. Alice thought about that for a moment and then sighed.

"I guess you're right. But don't lose this opportunity." Alice said. I nodded and smiled. I hugged her.

"I love you so much for always trying to take care of me." I said in her ear. She hugged me hard.

"I do it because I love _you_. Always will." She said as we let go. I took a deep breath and then got out of the car. Alice waved at me as she drove away and I entered my house. I waved back before I shut the front door and went into the kitchen to appease my hungry stomach.

**EPOV**

I had kept silent the whole afternoon after the incident in Biology. I couldn't understand what that possibly could have been. It made no sense because I knew Bella was human. She smelled exactly the same as the first time I had seen her.

Even as I drove home, it was still puzzling my mind. But when I pulled into the garage and the others piled out of the car, I realized that there was something more pressing that I needed to turn my attention to.

When I entered the house, I looked around to see if Tanya was downstairs. She was sitting in front of the TV, flipping through channels. When she saw me, she smiled. I smiled too but then took a deep breath. I walked up to her and took her hand.

"Come, I want us to have some privacy." I said as I led her upstairs. I was so concentrated on my own thoughts that I didn't realize the undercurrent of meaning that were in those words. The moment we got into my room, Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She was obviously being passionate, but it felt like marble against my lips. I put my hands on her waist and then tried to push her off, but she held on tighter.

She propelled herself into the wall so that I was trapping her there, but I wasn't going to let this go any further as I felt her hands move down my back. I wrenched myself away. She was taking deep breaths.

"What are you doing Tanya?" I said in slight disgust. She looked at me in confusion.

"When you said you wanted privacy, I thought it was........" She said. I saw the confusion and sadness.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. I think you should sit down." I said. She looked at me and I saw her face turn pained.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She whispered. I sighed and then nodded. She looked down at the floor. I couldn't let her feel bad about this.

"It's not you Tanya. You're great, just not right for _me._ I'm sorry." I said. I saw her shake her head at me and smile a little.

"I kind of knew this was coming after last weekend and our fight. I just thought maybe I could make you forget......but I guess my love wasn't enough." She said. I went over and hugged her. I felt her hold me tightly and then lightly kissed my cheek. She let go and then smiled.

"Friends?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"But not with benefits." I said. She laughed and then nodded. She moved to the door and then left me alone in my room. I stood there for a moment before I decided that I wanted to see Bella. I wanted to check on her, so I went downstairs.

"I'm going out. Be back later." I said as I went to the garage and got into the Volvo. I started it and then sped down the path.

**BPOV**

I was just cooking the pasta, ground beef and the sauce for my lasagna when I heard a knock on the door. I turned and looked toward it. I looked at my phone. I hadn't gotten anything from Mark that said he was coming over now. I went to the door and opened it. I wasn't surprised to see Edward standing at my front door.

"Hi." He said. I smiled.

"Hi." I said. He took a deep breath and then looked in my eyes.

"I broke up with Tanya." My eyes widened and I blinked a couple of times.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded.

"Like a heart attack." He said. I moved aside and he came in. He moved into the kitchen and looked at all the boiling pots on the stove.

"You're cooking?" He asked in surprise. I nodded.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked as he sat down at the table. He shrugged and watched me as I went and stirred the tomato sauce.

"Well you don't really strike me as the domestic type. You know a housewife with kids running around while she cleans and cooks for her husband." He said. I stiffened a little at his words. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"So what you don't think I'd be, let's say, a good mom?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. He stood up and came up to me and put his hands on my arms.

"No I didn't mean it that way. I know you'll be a great mom one day. I just meant you would be a working mom who provides for her kids as well as nurtures them." He said as I looked into his eyes. I didn't know why but when he said that, I felt something in me pull on my heart and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away but one fell down my cheek before I could. Edward frowned in concern.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He asked me. I shook my head and wiped the tear away quickly.

"It just _really _means a lot that you think that." I said. He smiled at me and then stroked my cheek. I sniffed and then shook my head, trying to shake off my embarrassing moment of weakness. I turned around and stirred the tomato sauce again. I also turned off the pasta. I could still feel Edward behind me. I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"So I know you didn't come here just to tell me that you broke up with Tanya, so......" I trailed off, leaving him an opening to talk. I heard him move away from me and sit back down at the table.

"Well I also wanted us to establish and put it out in the open, what our issues are so that we can start working on them right away." He said. I laughed a little and I turned around to face him.

"Eager much?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. He grinned at me, but continued.

"Anyway, I'd like it if we each told each other what issues the other has and then we, together, could try and work those out." Edward said. I nodded and then went to sit by him at the table.

"Okay, who's first?"I asked. He thought and then pointed at me. I sighed and then met his gaze.

"You have an issue with trust. You need to learn to be able to trust people without the luxury of your mind reading. And I think you could be a little less controlling." I said. He nodded and then looked at me.

"Okay, those are quite reasonable, and you're right. Okay, for you it's, lying. It's so easy for you to lie to people you care about and I don't think that's right." He said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now that we know, we can work on them, and then eventually be together." He said. I smiled a little and then got up to go strain the pasta. I strained it into the sink and then left it there to siphon for a few minutes.

"This isn't going to be easy." I said. And when I turned around Edward was right behind me.

"Why not? I mean if two people......love each other, shouldn't that make it easier?" I looked into his eyes, knowing what he wanted me to say. I was silent as he took a step closer to me and I took a step back. I felt myself reach the counter and I looked up at him as he pressed me against it.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Can't _our_ love be enough to make it easier?" I took a deep and shallow breath as his hand came up and lifted my chin. I could feel my heart pounding as he leaned in ever so slowly and he pulled my lips up to his. This time I didn't turn my head, so my lips met his cold ones. I felt the hand that was holding my chin, move up and cup my face. I moved my hands up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him so that he was leaning into me.

He let my lips go for a second before he swiped his tongue over my bottom lip. I moaned and he delved into my open mouth. By this time, my hands had wrapped around his neck and were swirling through his hair. Both of his hands were now on my waist and I felt him lift me up and push me onto the counter. Once he did that, he was able to be right up against the counter, right between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let his tongue caress mine. I was sliding my hands up and down his back. I didn't even stop when I heard my phone vibrating on the table. I heard it vibrate for a long time and then finally, silence.

Edward released my lips and looked up at me. He was still so close that I could smell his sweet breath blowing into my face. I had forgotten how good he smelled until this moment. I lay my head back against the counter and then looked at him.

"God you're such a tease." I said in a whisper. He grinned at me and leaned in for another kiss.

"_I'm_ a tease? No _you're_ the tease." He said and then there was a knock on the door. We both froze for a second and then I realized it could only be one other person. I pushed Edward back a little and then slid off the counter.

"Stay here and I'll get rid of whoever it is." I said. I grabbed my phone while I went to the door. I opened it a fraction and then stepped outside. Mark was looking at me in confusion. I put a finger to my lips so that he wouldn't speak.

"I'm busy right now; I'll talk to you later." I said as I motioned for him to leave. He raised his eyebrows and then nodded. But right then, Edward came to the door. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see his expression. I waited for a moment.

"Bella, I think I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I heard him walk past me and I opened my eyes to see him walk stiffly toward his car, get in and drive away. I stood there for a second before I sighed.

"You have _really_ crappy timing, you know that?" I said as I walked into the house. He followed right behind me and shut the door.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted. I called you but I got no answer, so I thought I'd just bring it over." He said as he pulled his backpack off his back and took out a large thermos. I went over and looked at it.

"So this is the blood? May I ask where you got it from?" I said as I took the thermos from him.

"The blood bank." He said. I nodded and then opened it. The smell that came from it was fragrant and delicious. I took a deep breath and then closed it shut. I'd have some tomorrow, before school. I put it on the counter and then smiled at Mark.

"Thanks." I said. He sat down and looked at me.

"So what was this weird thing that happened today that you mentioned in your text?" He asked. I sighed.

"A girl cut her hand in my class today and I totally went vampire over it. I mean, I was licking my lips at the sight of the blood. It smelled soooo good. If Edward hadn't grabbed me, I probably would have ended up licking up the blood puddle and the trail she left behind, all in front of the class. I saw it in Edward's mind. It was scary to see." I said as I began to layer the pasta into the pan and make the layers of my lasagna.

"Well maybe if you didn't deprive your children of their natural food, then that wouldn't have happened." He said. I nodded as I moved to the fridge and got out some pre-grated mozzarella cheese. I began to sprinkle it on each layer.

"Okay, I get it. But I didn't know I'd have that kind of reaction. Anyway, hopefully it won't happen again with this blood hear to satisfy my thirst." I said. He nodded and then quirked an eyebrow at me.

"So Sweets, what exactly did I interrupt with you and Edward just now?" He asked. I began to blush and then I turned to him. He had a big grin on his face.

"Okay, you need to go." I said as I came and pulled him out of his chair. He was laughing as I shoved him out the door.

"Wow that good huh?" He asked with smirk.

"Bye Mark, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and then I shut the door right in his face. I could still hear him laughing as he walked down the steps. I sighed and then turned back to my lasagna.

**EPOV**

I had spent the whole night turning over what had happened with Bella last night. I hadn't said anything to anyone about it yet and I hoped she wouldn't either. I hadn't been able to help myself when I had looked at her. She was just so beautiful and desirable; it was like I was addicted to her. Now I understood how heroin addicts felt. One taste and you're hooked. I sighed as I looked in the mirror.

I had put on a navy blue sweater with my dark blue jeans. I took my jacket and backpack and went to the car. The others followed, including Alice, which meant she wasn't picking up Bella today. Good.

As we drove, I concentrated on the road, so as not to catch anyone's thoughts. I knew that all of them wanted to ask me what I had been doing last night, but hadn't yet. Even if one of them did, I wasn't about to tell them. I was still slightly angry over the fact that it had been cut short by _him._ I couldn't even think his name, that's how much I hated him. He was always around, ruining things. He had been the start of all of Bella and my relationship problems. And even though I wanted to believe it, a part of me still thought they had something going on.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw that Bella's car was already there. She was outside the car checking something. I shook my head, parked and we all got out. I saw her glance in our direction and smile.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I began to walk over to her. Rosalie still hadn't warmed up to Bella and stayed back by the car. I watched as Bella, in a dark blue zipper hoodie, with the words 'Don't Cha' written on the hood and dark skinny jeans, reached into the backseat and took out a large dark blue handbag.

I smiled a little as I realized that we were dressed alike. But as we approached, something strange happened. I started to hear three heartbeats. I shook my head, figuring it was some students nearby, but as I listened, I realized it wasn't. The sound was coming from one person. There was one large heartbeat and two little ones.

As we got closer to Bella, I looked to see if my family could hear it too. They all had strange confused expressions on. I read their minds.

_"What is that? It sounds like two little heartbeats. Where is that coming from?" _Emmett thought as he looked around. I slid my eyes over to Jazz and read his mind.

_"Something is going on. I think I'm hearing numerous heartbeats now." _He thought as he shook his head lightly. I looked at Alice.

_"Why did Bella wear those shoes with that outfit? I like that hoodie though." _I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts as we got to Bella. As Bella straightened up and smiled at us, I realized in shock, that the sounds were coming from her. But what......could that mean?

"Why are you guys all staring at me?" She asked in confusion to our expressions. I swallowed and I caught Jasper and Emmett's eyes before I looked back at Bella. She looked at me and then nodded.

"Is it because me and Edward are dressed alike?" She asked.

**A/N: I know rite? Ur pissed off that i stopped there. Well press that little button below and review to tell me wat u think. C'mon I know you wanna :D. LOVE U XOXO TBG**


	17. Secret's Out

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**What is that? It sounds like two little heartbeats. Where is that coming from?" Emmett thought as he looked around. I slid my eyes over to Jazz and read his mind.**_

_**"Something is going on. I think I'm hearing numerous heartbeats now." He thought as he shook his head lightly. I looked at Alice.**_

_**"Why did Bella wear those shoes with that outfit? I like that hoodie though." I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts as we got to Bella. As Bella straightened up and smiled at us, I realized in shock, that the sounds were coming from her. But what......could that mean?**_

_**"Why are you guys all staring at me?" She asked in confusion to our expressions. I swallowed and I caught Jasper and Emmett's eyes before I looked back at Bella. She looked at me and then nodded.**_

_**"Is it because me and Edward are dressed alike?" She asked. **_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Either things are going to go the way you thought it would or it won't. Anyways I've been trying something new where anyone who sends me a review gets a little sneak peek of the next chapter. Currently I haven't written it yet but as soon as I do, I'll send it to evry1 who gives me a review. I only have two exams left and then I'll be free to write completely again. Have fun reading and REVIEW PLEEZ!!! XOXO Teddybeargurl

* * *

**Chapter 17: Secret's Out**

**EPOV**

I stared at Bella as she looked at us with a smirk. The heartbeats were still going strong and they still were coming from her. In my entire lifetime, I only knew one instance where multiple heartbeats could be heard from one person.

I swallowed and then smiled at Bella. I looked at my family and gave them a little head shake. I couldn't confront Bella with my thoughts just yet. I wanted to discuss it with the rest of my family first. So I moved over to Bella and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and I breathed her in. I tried hard not to show how distressed I really was. I let her out of the hug, but still held onto her waist.

"Yeah, it's because of the clothing. Weird that we think so alike right?" I said. My voice was trembling a little and Bella frowned at me a little, noticing the tremble.

"Edward are you okay?" She asked. She reached up and stroked my face ever so lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I moved around her and hugged her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and slid my hands over it ever so lightly, almost in a caress, but I was really checking to see if she had a bump yet. I swallowed as I felt the curve of her stomach. Bella just laughed a little. I felt Bella shift deeper into my arms as I continued to stroke her stomach.

"Good morning you guys. How are you today?" She asked easily. The others smiled at her, Alice's smile the largest.

"Good, did you do the Math homework?" She asked. I looked in her mind, and saw that she wasn't paying attention to the heartbeats at this moment. As I held Bella, I thought how could this be? She couldn't possibly be what I thought she was? She couldn't possibly be pregnant? At that moment, I felt Bella hold her breath. Her heartbeat began to accelerate and she lightly pulled out of my arms. She smiled up at me and then took a step toward her car.

"I just remembered that I forgot my English assignment at home. I have to go get it." She said. I grabbed her arm and looked at her with a frown.

"Bella, you can hand it in later. The bell is about to ring." I said. I didn't want her to leave; I wanted to keep an eye on her. She smiled and shook her head.

"My teacher is a stickler and he takes 25% per day off on late assignments. I'll be right back. I'll see you in class Alice." She said. I let her go and watched as she got into her car. We moved out of the way as she reversed and drove out of the parking lot just as the bell rang. I turned to my family.

"You guys heard it too right?" I said as we walked to school. Emmett and Jasper nodded. Alice frowned a little and then spoke.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked. Jasper took Alice's hand.

"The three heartbeats we heard coming from Bella." Jasper said. Alice's eyes widened as we entered the school.

"But a human can't have three heartbeats. Multiple heartbeats in a person usually only happens in a woman who is pre......." Alice said and then gasped. I nodded at her as I heard her train of thought reaching our conclusion. She looked at me then shook her head.

"No, she can't be. I mean I have never heard the heartbeats before. Have any of you?"She asked. We all shook our heads.

"But I felt it Alice. When I was stroking her stomach, it was curved. It was rounded and I have an unfailing memory of Bella's body and her stomach was perfectly flat before. She had a bump." I said. All of us were in silent shock as we walked to our classes. I sighed as we stopped in the hallway to go to our separate ways for first period.

"We'll have to talk to her about it at lunch or after school today. I just want to discuss this with everyone completely before I go to her." I said. The other three nodded and then smiled a little.

"See you later." Alice said. Jasper nodded and then left with Alice, while I walked with Emmett. I didn't want to hear his thoughts, so I blocked him out so I could focus on all the possibilities and thoughts that were swirling inside of my mind at that moment over Bella.

**BPOV**

I quickly got into my car and drove out of the parking lot. I tried very hard to control my breathing as I drove home. I had heard his thoughts, Edward _knew_. He'd figured it out. He had been right beside me and had figured it out. I had heard it in his thoughts. Oh God, what was I going to do now? I thought as I pulled into the driveway.

I basically dashed out of the car into my house as if I was being followed. I took deep breaths when I got into the house and had my back pressed against the door as I caught my breath. What the hell? How could this have happened in such a short time? He hadn't known yesterday, so what had changed? I moved into the kitchen and texted Mark.

_Text message: 911!!! SOS!! I need you now! I'm at home._ I sent the message and I didn't even get a reply. All I heard was knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it. Mark looked a little afraid as he came in. He grabbed me lightly and looked at me.

"Bella are you okay? What's going on?" He asked with fear and concern on his face.

"Edward knows about me being pregnant." I said. Mark's eyes widened and then he smiled and let me go.

"You told him? When?" I shook my head and then moved into the kitchen.

"I didn't. That's the whole thing. I don't even know how he figured it out. He didn't have a clue last night. I mean what changed this morning that made him figure it out?" I said as I paced around the kitchen. Mark watched me and then I saw him come to me and stop me.

"I think I know what changed." He said. I looked up into his face and took a deep breath.

"What? Am I showing or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Bella, I can hear the heartbeats of the babies including yours." My eyes widened at Mark's words. I stepped away from him.

"No that's not possible. I mean the shield that I have and they have, it was protecting them and stopping their heartbeats from being heard. Why did that stop now? I mean it was always up until this point!" I said in a near panic. Mark shrugged and looked at me in thought.

"Maybe they don't know how to control the shield and it goes down sometimes. I mean they're _only_ non-fully developed babies. They haven't mastered their own powers yet." He said with a little sarcasm. I smirked at him sarcastically and then I sat down heavily. Mark sat down at the table with me. He took my hands and looked at me.

"Maybe this is a good thing. You didn't know how to tell him and now you don't have to because he already knows." I shook my head at that and I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Maybe, but now I have to tell him myself. I have to explain before he jumps to conclusions." I said. I blinked back my tears and then took a deep breath.

"Are you ready for that?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"No, but I have to now. I have to tell him and Alice today." I said. Mark nodded.

"So are you going back to school to tell them?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not going back to school today. I'll call them here after school. I need some time to prepare how to explain this so Edward will listen and believe me." I said. He nodded and then stared at me.

"Well do you want me to stay with you?" I shook my head and then he stood up. He pulled me into a hug and then pulled away.

"It's going to be okay Bella. You'll tell him, he'll be happy, he'll marry you and everything will be great." I smiled and then pulled his ear.

"Okay. I hope you're right." I said. He began to walk to the door, but I remembered something.

"Mark, can you not mention that you knew about the babies before anyone else, until I tell him. I will try to today, but if I don't get to, don't say anything okay?" I said. He nodded and made the movement of zipping up his lips, locking it and throwing away the key. I smiled and he smiled too. He waved and then left. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

I sat in the cafeteria tapping my fingers on the table as my family filed in. Alice took the longest to get there and she had a sad expression on her face. When she sat down, I looked at her questioningly.

_"Bella didn't come to class. I think she skipped today."_ I heard her think. I frowned even harder at that. Why would she have skipped if she had come to school this morning?

"Do you think she picked up on our thoughts? Do you think she got scared because we suspected her?" I voiced aloud. Alice shrugged and I saw Rosalie looking back and forth between me and Alice.

"What's going on? What don't I know?" She asked. She turned to Emmett expectantly and then he sighed.

"Well something weird happened with Bella this morning and we all concluded that the only plausible explanation was that she's........pregnant." He said. I saw Rosalie's eyes pop out and I suddenly I saw her face harden. I heard her thoughts as she basically yelled them.

_"I can't believe she's pregnant!! What the hell? I bet she doesn't even want it. I bet she slept with some random guy and then she ended up pregnant. This isn't fair, why does that bitch get a baby?" _I growled at Rose for her final thought. She glared at me.

"Oh don't act all high and mighty and defend her Edward. She probably slept with someone else and now she's pregnant. That's a nice slut movement if you ask me." She said with a pout. I glared right back at her as she crossed her arms.

"Well no one asked you _Rose._ Now shut-up so that the mature people at this table, who aren't so self-centered, can discuss this." I said in a cold voice. Rosalie didn't say anything, but she was definitely thinking what she wanted to say loud enough for me to have to block her out.

"So what does everyone who witnessed it, think?" I asked. Everyone was silent as they composed their thoughts. I blocked them out so they could voice their opinions without me hearing any biases. Alice was the first to speak.

"Okay, I know it looks bad on Bella's part for her to be pregnant, but don't you think that the reason she kept it from us was because she was scared? Maybe the pregnancy is freaking her out, she's been through a lot lately. So this must be hard for her." Alice said. I nodded. I saw Jazz thinking about Bella and then he spoke.

"I do understand where Alice is coming from. I mean Bella is a sweet girl and I like her, but maybe she isn't completely comfortable with us to tell us everything." He said. I nodded to that too.

"Maybe, but the strangest part about it is the fact that we didn't notice. I mean how could someone be pregnant who we are always close to and not notice?" I asked. Because out of everything, that was what was bothering and confusing me the most. Everyone was silent as they pondered over it.

"Maybe it means that Bella's not really pregnant. I mean maybe whatever we heard was just another weird thing going on with her." Emmett said. I scoffed at that.

"No it would make more sense to say all her weirdness was _because _of the pregnancy. I mean think about it: she was eating way more, she was fainting and getting dizzy, her backache yesterday....what else?" I said. Jazz gasped, and I looked at him.

"That time when Bella winced in pain when Em surprised her. Remember how I'd felt it and thought that it felt like a physical pain like a kick? Maybe when Em yelled, the baby had kicked her. And she covered it up so we wouldn't know." He said. I remembered that day and it made sense. The baby had probably reacted to Emmett's voice and had kicked her. I also remembered that Alice couldn't see Bella in her visions anymore, but I didn't really think it had anything to do with her baby.

"Yes, that's probably true. But how didn't we see or hear it until now? I mean Alice didn't you notice anything?" I asked as I turned to look at her. She shrugged.

"I noticed that she had a little bit more stomach, but I didn't think anything of it because she was eating so much and I figured it was from the depression over her dad's death. I mean, I wasn't going to say anything about it. I'd rather she be eating a lot then nothing at all." She said. I looked at her in surprise.

"So you noticed her bump? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. Alice shook her head at me in disbelief.

"Oh my god Edward, what's wrong with you? Why would I tell you about Bella getting fat? That's stupid." She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why we didn't hear it." I said. At this we were all puzzled. We sat in silence for a while before I heard Rosalie huff. I sighed in annoyance and then turned to her.

"What?" I asked. She glared at me before she spoke.

"You still haven't asked two of the most important questions." She said. I rolled my eyes and sighed again, trying to stay calm at her rude tone. I waited as she smirked evilly at me.

"Who's the father? And when did she conceive?" She said. This made me freeze. I had for the moment forgotten about those questions. I was just relieved that I had found the cause of all of Bella's strangeness but these questions were vital. I swallowed, knowing who the father was not.

"If you ask me from what Edward said about her 'showing' means that she's probably far along. Maybe around 3-4 months, thus she'd have had to conceive around late May. And if I'm not mistaken , Bella and Edward didn't break up until June. So I guess all your talk Ed about her cheating was true, because here's the proof of it, staring you right in the face." Rosalie said. At this, Alice glared at Rose.

"Rose if you're even _insinuating_ that Bella cheated on Edward, than you're wrong because she wouldn't do that. She loves him." She said, anger in each word. Rose shrugged and I sighed.

"Alice she's right, I mean what other explanation is there?" I said. Alice shook her head.

"There's other explanations. Maybe she isn't as far along as you think Rose. Maybe she made a mistake during the summer with someone and she was ashamed of herself and that was why she didn't tell anybody. I don't think Bella would cheat. She's not that kind of girl." Alice said. Even though I heard Alice's words, I could feel Rosalie's words permeating my being. Bella cheated and here was my proof. I took a deep breath and then turned back to them.

"Well the fact of the father will have to be explained by her. I think that we should go talk to her today, after school. I'll tell her about it if I see her in Bio, but from the way she ran off this morning, I doubt I'll see her. Anyway, then Bella can explain everything and then we can go from there."I said. Alice nodded and the bell rang. I got up and walked out of the caf after a quick nod to my family. I moved easily down the hall and went to my seat in Bio. I waited and when the bell rang and Bella still wasn't there, I knew I'd have to wait until school was over before I'd get to talk to her.

**BPOV**

It was almost the end of the school day and I was pacing. I still didn't know how I was going to explain myself eloquently enough that Edward would stay and listen to the whole thing. Time was running out as I looked at the clock. I began to pace faster. I was so nervous.

I knew that I needed to call them over so that they couldn't come unexpectedly and catch me off guard. It wasn't even like I knew how I was even going to begin. I guess I'd just have to tell my story the way it happened, the way it started for me. I hoped that Edward would listen to it long enough so that he would see that it was true. I sighed because Edward and I had been getting along so much better recently and maybe now that could be ruined. I picked up a bag of chips off my counter and then picked up my phone. I took a deep breath and sent Alice a text message.

_Text message: Hey Aly, I need to talk to you and Edward to tell you both something important. I'd like it if you two could come over after school. That would be great, thanks. _I swallowed as I sent the message and took deep breaths as I waited for the reply. I only waited a moment, before I got it and read it.

_Text message: We'll be there Bells._ I sighed and then began to munch on my chips. I took deep calming breaths, because I knew I couldn't freak out right now. I continued to munch on my chips as the clock ticked closer and closer to three o'clock. I shut my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look at it, but all too soon, I heard the car pull up in front and the knock on the door.

I got up and put down my chips. I brushed off my hands with a napkin as I moved to the door. I took a deep breath and then opened it. The second I did, Alice grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to be in her arms, and I was such a bundle of nerves, that it took everything in me not to cry. I pulled out of her arms and smiled at her a little and then I moved aside so that she could enter with Edward. I hadn't looked at him yet as I led them into the living room.

I heard them sit down and then I turned to look at them. Alice had an encouraging smile on her face, while Edward had no expression at all. I focused on myself so that I wouldn't hear any of their thoughts, especially Edward's. I took a deep breath and then began.

"I know you guys know about me being pregnant, don't ask how I know, I'll explain that in a little while, but first I want to explain. I want to tell my story of how all of this came about. It's going to be hard for me and I'd like it if you guys wouldn't interrupt until I was finished, unless your question or comments are vital. Okay?" I said as I looked at them. Edward nodded ever so lightly and Alice nodded her head vigorously. I took a deep breath and then began.

"Okay well I guess this all started the day before I was going to leave Forks for the summer. That night as I packed, I had a moment of nausea and dizziness pass over me. It was really brief but it caught me off-guard. I didn't really think anything of it at the time except that maybe it was tied into my breakup." I looked at Alice as I said that and then started to pace in the room.

"So anyway, I went to Jacksonville and was just trying to cope with everything I was feeling at the time. But during my stay, I continued to have my dizzy spells more and more often. Then, around the end of July, I got sick. That's when I realized I needed to go to the doctor. I booked an appointment, got a few tests done and then I got the second biggest shock of my life. I was pregnant." I took a breath because Alice had raised her hand. I smiled at her.

"Yes Alice?" I asked with a smirk.

"What was the biggest shock of your life? Because you said finding out you were pregnant was the second biggest." She said. I looked up at picture of my dad on the wall behind her and then crossed my arms.

"When I found out about....him," I motioned to the picture behind Alice, "which coincidentally is the same day I found out I was pregnant." I whispered. I heard Edward take in a breath and I looked at his pained expression. It seemed like that had surprised him. I smiled a little at Alice's sad expression.

"I'm getting to that, just wait. So where was I? Oh, I'd found out I was pregnant. So I was in shock because one, the only person I'd been with was Edward and two, I was on birth control, so it should have been completely impossible. I asked the doctor about how I could get pregnant when I was on birth control, and she told me that something like antibiotics could counteract the pills and make them ineffective. So I was confused and shocked and.....I don't know if I can describe all the feelings that I felt in that moment. All I knew was that I needed to go somewhere where I could process the information. I left the doctor's office and went to the beach and just sat there until the sun began to set. I knew I'd have to get home or my mom would be worried, so eventually I left. But when I got home, I found out about....." I stopped and took a deep breath because remembering that day was hard. I started again.

"I found out about my dad. All of the stress and pain and confusion, everything came crashing down on me in that moment, and I collapsed and was in bed, unconscious, for three days after that. When I came to, I realized that the burden of the pregnancy was going to be on me alone, just because of my circumstances at that moment, and how my pregnancy had come about. I came home to Forks with my mom so we could plan my dad's funeral and from then I was just trying to live through the pain.....to be strong, for them." I said as I placed my hands on my stomach.

"Them?" I heard Edward ask. I turned to him and his eyes were slightly wide with shock. I nodded.

"Twins." I said. I heard Alice gasp and I saw Edward look down and shake his head. He turned back to look at me.

"You still haven't answered two things. One is how far along are you? And two, who's the father?" He asked. I took a deep breath and the answered.

"Well I think I'm about four months now."I heard Edward let out a large breath and clenched his teeth.

"And the father?" he said stiffly. I walked right up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Edward, you're the father." Alice gasped and Edward stood up so fast, I almost didn't catch it.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He said as he loomed over me. I shook my head.

"It's not bullshit. It's the truth." I said.

"You _know _it's not possible Bella. I can't believe you'd create this ridiculous lie, when this is my proof." He said. I shook my head, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"Proof of what?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he was thinking.

"That you cheated." He said. At these words, Alice stood up too. I glanced at her and saw her face was livid.

"Now really Edward, you're going to listen to Rosalie?" Alice said. I frowned, not understanding.

"Stay out of this Alice." He said to her. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Edward, I never cheated. I would never cheat, how many times do I have to say it before you believe it? I was only ever with you. How would I have ever been able to get away with cheating without your vampire senses picking up on them? Why is it that you can't think logically?" I asked. He shook his head and moved away from me.

"I am thinking logically and this, what you're suggesting is impossible Bella. It can't happen, vampires can't have children. End of story." He said. I walked up to him and stood directly in front of him.

"No......correction vampire _women _can't have children. And if you actually thought about it, logically and had a little faith, then you'd see the truth." I said. He shook his head at me.

"Faith is for mortals who haven't been changed into something evil and horrible like me. You know what? I think I need to go." He turned and moved to the door. I moved quickly and grabbed him.

"I can prove it Edward. I can prove they're yours." He turned to me and shook his head.

"How? By doing a DNA test? I just need to leave so I can think about this. Process it, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he pulled out of my grip and left. I stood there, frozen, as I listened to the car pull out and drive away. I took a deep breath and then turned to Alice. I smiled a little and then moved over to her.

"Bella, what did you mean you have proof that they are Edward's children?" She asked as I sat in Edward's seat. I looked at her and then smiled.

"Either one or both of these children have Edward's ability to read minds. The power is manifesting itself through me." Alice looked at me and then smiled.

"Really? So you can read my mind?" She asked in fascination. I nodded.

"If I concentrate on you, then I can hear all of your thoughts." I said. She got a mischievous look on her face.

"_So you can hear me right now Bells?" _She asked in her thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I can hear you Alice." I said. Her eyes widened for a moment and then she shook it off.

"_Okay. Wow this is amazing. Do you know how to control it?" _She asked.

"Well I know how to block out people when I don't want to listen to them and I know how to listen completely if I concentrate on the person completely." I said. She nodded.

"Bella how did this happen? I mean it's pretty unbelievable." She said. I shrugged.

"I don't know. When I first found out I was pregnant, I just thought it was a mistake. But the doctor had said I was pregnant and all my symptoms pointed to that conclusion. That's when I really started to think about it if it was actually possible for me to be pregnant. I thought about everything I learned in health class and the differences in men and women. I realized that it was possible for a vampire male to procreate, if it was with a mortal woman." Alice looked at me questioningly. I moved closer to her on the couch.

"Look, men are virile their whole lives. Nothing has to change in their bodies for them to have children. I mean if a man was 100 years old he could still have a child. I mean the whole reason that vampires don't have children is because they can't change. You guys are frozen, unchanging, hard as stone. There's no way that a baby could grow inside of you when your bodies can't grow and change to harbour the child. Plus the no menstrual cycle thing stops you from even making a baby come about. It would be possible for vampires to have children if a vampire male had sex with a mortal female. I mean I guess it's never been done before that's why it's unknown." I said. Alice shook her head.

"It's so unbelievable, but I believe you." She said. I smiled and then she squeezed my hand.

"Oh my God Bella, you're going to be a mom." Alice said in realization. I smiled and nodded. She reached over and hugged me again. I smiled and held onto her for a while before I let go.

"Don't worry, we'll get Edward to believe you by showing him that you can read minds. Then there is no way he could doubt that those children are his, I mean how could he?" Alice said. I smiled.

"Hopefully he'll cool off and then tomorrow you can explain it to him and then everything will be great." I smiled at her.

"I hope you're right Alice. I don't know if I can handle another let down from Edward."I said. Alice nodded.

"Don't worry that won't happen. Anyway, so this whole time, you've been hiding this from everyone? No one knew?" She asked. I bit my lip and then looked away from Alice. She frowned and then put her hands on her hips where she sat.

"Bella? Who knew?" She asked with laughter in her voice.

"Mark." I said. Alice lightly hit my shoulder. I laughed and she laughed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to abuse a pregnant woman."I said. She smiled.

"Fine, but I can't believe you told him before me. Why?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well I thought you'd try to use it to get Edward to come back to me. But I knew I didn't want him to come back to me unless _he _wanted to. Plus Edward can't read Mark's mind, so I thought it would be safe to tell him." I said. Alice thought and then nodded in understanding.

"Okay fine. I forgive you then for telling him first. But now I want to know, do you know what you're having?" She asked in curiosity. I nodded and then smiled.

"A girl and a boy." I said. Alice beamed.

"Really? Awww that's so great. Do you have names for them yet?" She asked. I nodded again.

"But I want to make that be a surprise. No one, and I mean _no one, _knows the names I have for them. But I know that everyone will like them." I said with a little smile at the names I had planned for my little girl and boy.

"Bella what are you going to do about your mom? I mean eventually, she's going to notice that these children are _different _than others." She said. I nodded.

"I haven't really been thinking about that. I just want to have these babies and then see what happens from there." I said. Alice nodded, but then suddenly she clutched my hands.

"Bella I think you should let Carlisle be your doctor. I mean, this pregnancy has started off normal, but these children are half vampire, so there could be complications." She said. I nodded.

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to him tomorrow about that. I'm guessing he already knows about me." Alice shook her head.

"We didn't want to say anything until we had talked to you first. Wait until he finds out he's going to be a grandfather. And Esme is going to freak out. She's going to spoil you with gifts you know." Alice said as I moved and leaned back in the couch. I smiled.

"She doesn't have to do that." I said. Alice smiled and leaned back as well in the couch.

"Well you'll have to tell her that. Because she isn't going to take no as an answer." Alice said. I laughed a little.

"Okay, but right now I'm starving. I'm going to get something to eat. Come on." I said as I stood up. Alice smiled and then we walked into the kitchen.

**EPOV**

As I drove through the streets, I felt kind of bad that I had left Alice. But I hadn't been able to stand there and listen to her anymore. My head was swirling with everything that Bella had said. The fact that she was saying I was the father was crazy. She knew it was impossible, just like I knew. Monsters like me didn't get to be happy like that and have a family. Monsters deserved monsters.

As I moved to the house, and parked, my mind was still reeling. I knew the others were waiting anxiously for me to come in and tell them what had happened with Bella. But at that moment, I couldn't face them. Something in me was hurting badly as I thought about Bella being a mother. Why couldn't I be mortal and have fathered those children? Why wasn't I lucky enough to have my children have a mother as wonderful as Bella?

Knowing that I would never have that, was hurting me badly. I could feel the pain rippling through me in slow but steady waves. I sat there for a long time just thinking about how I wished and wished I could be the man she wanted and needed but that I could never be. It was even cruel that she would try to convince me that her children were mine....as if I could be that lucky.

I sat there for a long time, until finally someone came into the garage and got into the front seat. I turned to see Tanya's face. She smiled at me and then sighed.

"Edward are you ok? Your family sent me out here because they weren't sure if it was safe to approach you." She said. I shook my head and sat there. She took my hand and then squeezed it.

"Whatever it is, it's okay." She said. I turned to look at her and for once, I wanted what she wanted. Tanya was a good vampire and she was in the same boat as me, except that she had always cared for me. I knew that doing this would be wrong, especially since we broke up yesterday, but I couldn't help myself. For one night, I wanted to feel mortal. I wanted to be with someone who I couldn't hurt physically and that someone was staring me in the face at that moment. I smiled at her and then moved out of the car.

"Tanya come with me up to my room." I said. She nodded, her expression ignorant to what I wanted. I moved to the house and quickly walked past my family. I could feel Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's eyes following me as I went up to my room with Tanya behind me.

The moment we stepped in, I shut the door and then turned to Tanya.

"What's this about Edward?" She asked. I smiled at her and then moved over to her and took her hands.

"I know this is wrong of me, but I want one night with you." I whispered. She gasped and then stared at me in shock.

"Edward are you sure?" She said. I nodded and then pulled her closer and kissed her. She hesitated for a moment, before she began to react to the kiss. I crushed her to me, like I'd wanted to do to Bella so many times. I slid my hands down her back and heard her slight moan.

I kissed my way down her neck and began to nibble on her neck as I slowly led her to my couch. I moved her so that she saw sitting down and I was sitting in front of her. I moved back to her lips as I clutched her. I began to unbutton her top as she kissed my neck.

-----

As the first rays of sun came through my window, I turned and looked at Tanya lying beside me. She looked at me and smiled. She rolled over and put her arm around me. I took it off and slid off of the couch. I quickly put on my pants and looked at her. She stared at me and then sat up with the sheet. She shook her head and then began to get dressed.

"So I guess this is all I'll ever get huh? You know what just don't do this again Edward. It's too hard to have you dangle the prospect in front of me and then take it away. That's a cruel thing to do." She said. She moved to the door and opened it but before she left, she stopped and turned back to me.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, so you won't have to be conflicted on whether you want this or not. I know what I want, and it's not this." She said. She left and shut the door behind her. She left me standing there. I felt like crap and I knew that if anyone found out what I had done, they would despise me.

I sat back down, trying to think, wishing that I could sleep and forget all my troubles. I sat there, for a long time before I got up.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. The others were there waiting for me. I moved past them without a word and then waited outside. I heard the others as we walked to the Volvo. I got in and started the car as they piled in.

"So I guess Alice has updated all of you on Bella?" I asked in the car.

"Yeah and I think......" Emmett started but I interrupted him.

"Em, I really don't want to hear what you, or any of you think. I'm just trying to process everything okay?" I said. Emmett shut his mouth and then was silent for the ride to school. We got there with five minutes to spare before the bell was supposed to ring. I scanned the parking lot and noticed Bella's car was not there. I followed behind my family as we walked into the school. I took one more look behind me before I went completely into the school.

**BPOV**

I rolled over in bed. I stretched out and buried my head deeper into my pillows. I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't want to get up to face another day at school, but I knew I had to get to class because I had skipped yesterday. I lifted up my head and glanced at the clock. I jumped up and looked at it again.

"Crap." I said as I scrambled out of bed. I ran into the bathroom. I had only 20 minutes to get ready for school. I jumped into the shower and then brushed my teeth quickly. I scrambled to get dressed as I put on some baggy jeans and a large sweater. I grabbed my bag and filled it quickly with my books. Then I ran downstairs. I took a swig of the blood Mark had brought me before and then grabbed a banana and a multigrain bar. I went out and locked my door. I got into my car and drove quickly down the street toward school.

I got into the parking lot, everyone was already in class as I ran toward school and ran through the halls. I moved past a few strangling students and slid into my French class.

Luckily, my teacher was late as well so I went straight to my seat without any hassle. Alice smiled at me.

"Morning." She said. I smiled

"Morning." I said as I took out my French book.

"I almost thought you were going to skip again." She whispered to me.

"No, I just overslept that's all." I said as our teacher walked in. I looked up and then began to listen as my teacher began the lesson. My classes went quicker than usual today. After class, I went to my locker. I put my books away and then took a deep breath before I went to find Edward.

I went into the caf and looked around. He was sitting at a table all alone with his back facing where I was standing. I took another deep breath and then walked over to him slowly. I was focusing on him and what I was going to say, so I heard his thoughts.

_"I wonder if Tanya's left yet. I feel bad about last night. I didn't even get to say sorry."_ I slowed down as I watched Edward replay the night before. I stopped as I watched him sleeping with Tanya. I saw him kiss her and I stopped moving. I stood there in shock and hurt as I shut my mind to Edward's thoughts.

I was taking shallow breaths as I realized that last night Edward had slept with Tanya. After he said he needed time to process, after we had been getting back together, he went and hurt me like this. I stood there as students began to file in and then I turned around and started running out of the cafeteria as I felt the tears prickling my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call to me as I got to the doors and ran out.

"Bella!" I heard him yell as I went down the quiet hallway. I heard his footsteps as they ran to catch up to me and then I felt his hand catch my arm, and stop me.

"Bella I want to talk to you. Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he noticed my tears. I looked at him and I could feel more tears wanting to take me over. I swallowed and then felt the anger bubbling inside me.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? I'll tell you what's wrong. I thought we were making progress and we we're getting back together, that maybe things could get better between us, but then you go and have _sex _with another woman just because you found out I was pregnant? What kind of bullshit is that?" I saw Edward's shocked face as he looked at me.

"H-h-how did you know abo......"I interrupted him and shook his hand off.

"Oh, I just read it in your mind because I have that ability because I am pregnant with _your _kids. I can't believe that you did that." I said. My tears were coming harder now and I wiped some of them away.

"Bella, listen I didn't. I mean......" I interrupted Edward again.

"Don't give me that crap. You knew that we were basically getting back together and just because I told you something that you couldn't _possibly_ believe you just go off and have sex with someone else. I mean I've never thought about getting with anyone because I love you. Even when you accused me of cheating I _never _did it. I love you so much, but I can't do this. I can't have you keep hurting me like this, it's not healthy especially for _our _children. I just need to get out of here. I can't look at you right now." I said and I turned away from him. He began to follow me.

"Bella....." He tried to take my arm again but I shook him off.

"Don't touch me you asshole." I said. I walked out to the parking lot, where I saw Mark who smiled at me and then stopped as I succumbed to my tears and moved to my car. He ran up to me and grabbed me.

"Bells, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked with concern. I couldn't even speak as I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me too as I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella, oh my gosh, why are you crying? Who hurt you?" Mark asked me. I shook my head in his chest and then I pulled back and wiped my face.

"I just need to go home. I'll be back for last period but right now, I just can't go to class with Edward." I said to him as I tried to stop my tears. Mark looked back at the school and saw Edward standing at the school door watching us.

"What did he do?" Mark said with an angry look on his face.

"He slept with his ex-girlfriend last night." I said. Mark's eyes widened.

"What?!" He said. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"It's whatever, I just really need to get home and lie down. I don't want to start freaking out in school. And plus it's not healthy for the babies." I said. Mark looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you? Keep you company?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just going to go home and handle a few things. I just don't want to see him in Bio, so I'm gonna skip and then come back for Math." I said. Mark nodded. He kissed my forehead and then I stepped back.

"I'll see you later." I said. He nodded. Then I got into my car and drove home.

**EPOV**

Bella had read my mind. So it must mean....... that she wasn't lying and that she _was_ pregnant with my kids. I mean there was no other way she could have known that I had slept with Tanya. I watched as Bella cried in Mark's arms and then left. I felt like crap for hurting her unnecessarily. I was in slight shock though that she was pregnant with my children. How could this have happened? I didn`t even know such a thing was possible.

I watched as Bella drove away and then Mark turned to me. He came up to me at vampire speed and then slammed me against the wall.

"Where do you get off hurting Bella the way you do? Don't you know she's in fragile place in her life right now? What if all this bullshit you keep pulling causes something to happen to her, or your kids? How would feel then? Because I know if anything happened to Bella, I'd kill you for it." He said to me as he held me against the wall. I didn't even really fight him.

"It's because you love her right?" I said. Mark let me go and then shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? Bella loves _you_ and only you. I know this, and so does everyone else. I mean I love Bella, but like a sister. The feelings I once had for her grew to be the feelings you have for a sibling, like you and Alice. Me and Bella have only ever been friends this entire time. Why can't you believe that?" He said. I looked at him and saw that he was telling the truth. I sighed.

"I don't know, I mean yesterday when she told me about the babies, I just thought I wish that could be me. It just felt like the life that I'd always wanted wasn't possible for me. When she figured out she was pregnant, I just saw that future slipping away from me and that the only way Bella could be pregnant was by someone else." I said as I sat down on the floor in the hallway. Mark sighed and sat down beside me and looked at me.

"I can understand how you could doubt that possibility that these children were yours, but Bella's never been with anyone else. Not me, or any other guy. She just wouldn't do that. And eventually Bella isn't going to take this anymore, so stop messing with her." He said to me. I looked at him and grinned.

"Hmm.....I can see why Bella talks to you so much." I said to him. He smiled.

"Yeah I'm actually a good guy you know. So as a guy trying to help you and make his best friend be happy, fix things. You guys are going to be parents; you can't screw this up, okay?" He said to me. I nodded. The bell rang for the end of lunch. I stood up and gave Mark a hand. He wasn't so bad, so maybe we could actually be friends.

We walked down the hall and then he nodded at me before he left.

"Remember what I said. Fix it." Mark said before he went around the corner. I stood there for a moment and then moved down the hall to my lonely Biology class.

**BPOV**

I got home and slammed my car shut as I got out. I was seething and as I opened the front door, I dropped my bag right in front as I shut it and locked it.

I went into my room and reached for a book in my bookshelf. I shook it out and my picture of Edward and me fell out. I grabbed it and then went downstairs. I was tired of feeling like crap all the time because of him. I was tired of being on this emotional rollercoaster. I grabbed a lighter out of my cupboard and then lit the corner of the photo. I held it over the sink as I watched it burn. That was how I was feeling about Edward. All I'd ever felt for him had burned up, because I was finished with him, for good this time.


	18. It's Isabella To You Cullen

**

* * *

**

Vampire Seductress

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_**BPOV**_

_**I got home and slammed my car shut as I got out. I was seething and as I opened the front door, I dropped my bag right in front as I shut it and locked it.**_

_**I went into my room and reached for a book in my bookshelf. I shook it out and my picture of Edward and me fell out. I grabbed it and then went downstairs. I was tired of feeling like crap all the time because of him. I was tired of being on this emotional rollercoaster. I grabbed a lighter out of my cupboard and then lit the corner of the photo. I held it over the sink as I watched it burn. That was how I was feeling about Edward. All I'd ever felt for him had burned up, because I was finished with him, for good this time.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Hi ya'll. Here's the next chap that you guys have been waiting sooooooo long for. It's kind of boring and short in my opinion but I'll see how you guys feel about it. Anyway, exams are finished(YAY!!!) so I have more time to write my story. I hope all who reviewed enjoyed those sneak peeks. Oh and thanx to *__sonserae89stinson* for her great line for Bella. Enjoy and as always review and you'll get a sneak peek into next chap. LOVE YA XOXO Teddybeargurl. P.S. The sneak peek will take a little while cuz it hasn't really been written yet, but you'll get it. SO REVIEW!!!! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 18: It's Isabella to you Cullen**

**BPOV**

I watched as the picture burned and I felt my tears beginning to fall again. I let them as the fire slowly ceased and all that was left was a burned black blob. I turned on the tap as I wet the blob, then I took it out and put it in the garbage. I don't know why but as I did, my tears began to fall harder and I began to sob. I covered my mouth to quiet the sound as I sat down on the floor and began to sob hard.

I felt like my chest was being ripped out as I sat there crying. I hadn't cried this hard since my dad had died. I hated Edward for making me be back in this spot again. I felt the pain lick me on the inside like a flame, but I took deep breaths trying to stop my tears. I kept hiccupping as I dragged myself off the floor and went to the bathroom.

I washed my face and then went to my room. I lay down on my bed and just let the coolness of my pillow calm me down. I took in deep breaths and tried to keep my mind empty. I didn't want to think about Edward. I knew that even though I was through with him, he was always going to be in my life because of the twins. I took another deep breath and shut my eyes. I lay my hands on my stomach.

"You guys are always going to be my first priority, and no matter how I feel about your father, I love you two unconditionally." I said to them. I felt some movement and then smiled. I sat up and went downstairs for lunch.

I ate my lunch slowly, knowing I had over an hour before I had to go back to school. I was completely full when I finished, and I took a few drinks of blood. I sat there and then looked at the clock. I had five minutes before the bell rang for the end of class. I decided this would be a good time to go back.

I got up and put my dishes in the sink. I picked up my bag that was at the door and then went back to school. When I got there, the bell rang. I got out of the car and took a deep breath. I quickly went to my locker and got out my math textbook. I shut my locker after a quick look in my mirror to make sure my eyes weren't red.

I walked down the hall quickly, and slipped into my math class before everyone else. I sat down in my seat and laid my head down on the desk. I sat there for a moment, listening to the people outside in the hall, as they slowly walked into class. I lifted my head after a few moments, and saw Alice walk in with a smile and a wave. I smiled back as she sat down beside me.

"Hey. So how was your talk with Edward?" Alice asked as the class filled up. I looked at Alice for a second and then told her.

"I broke up with him." I said easily. Alice's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to yell, but she suppressed it and grabbed my arm. I laughed a little because I knew if Alice wasn't a vampire she would have been very red right now. She yanked me up and pulled me out of class and into an empty bathroom. She spun me around to look at her and then she let out her shock and surprise.

"What happened? I thought it would be okay. Why would _you _break up with _him?_" She yelled. I felt the babies shift slightly at the loud noise. I looked at her calmly.

"Alice, were you home last night?" I asked. Alice looked confused at my question.

"No, I went hunting with the others." Alice said. I nodded.

"And who was left at home when you went hunting?" I asked. Alice frowned and crossed her arms.

"No one other than Edward and Tanya. Bella where are you going with this?" She asked me.

"Well your brother had sex with Tanya last night. I read it in his mind. That's why I broke up with him." I said coolly. I watched as Alice's face went through numerous ranges of emotions. Until finally they stopped on one, anger.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip his limbs apart. And when he pulls himself back together, I'll rip him apart again. What the hell is wrong with him? Why would he do that to you? To the mother of his children? Does he believe you now, about being pregnant with his kids?" She asked as she paced around the room. I nodded.

"He realized it when I read his mind and found out about Tanya. _Then _he fucking believed me." I said with malice. Alice looked at me and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and then pulled back to see a fierce look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Why would he have sex with Tanya?.......Bella you do _not _deserve that kind of bull. You deserve so much better and as much as I want you to be part of my family, if my brother is going to be an asshole, then I'll just keep you as my best friend if you find someone who makes you completely happy." Alice said. I nodded and smiled at her.

"I know. And I promise you that I will." I said. I glanced at my watch quickly.

"C'mon we're late." I said. She laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to class. After a surprisingly interesting class, I walked with Alice to my locker, where I grabbed my books and then walked out to the parking lot. As we made our way out, our path was blocked by Edward.

He looked down at the floor sadly and then began to walk up to me and Alice. I watched him coming toward me, but he didn't deserve to have my attention, so as he came up, I walked around him, knocking into his shoulder. I didn't even look back as I heard him following me. I walked quickly through the crowd to get to my car.

"Bella." He said quietly. I didn't turn or even acknowledge him calling my name. I just continued to walk.

"I'm sorry." He said. That almost made me turn around and start yelling at him, but I still continued to walk as I got to closer to my car. Finally he grabbed my elbow, but I shook it off violently.

"Aren't you even going to yell at me?" He asked. I turned and stared at him, as I stood by my car.

"You're not worth wasting my breath on. I can do this without you, I don't need you." I said coldly. I saw his face contort in pain for a moment before he nodded curtly and then walked to the Volvo.

**EPOV**

I walked away so slowly from Bella, after hearing her say those words to me in a cold voice and looking at me with empty eyes. It had pulled at me to know that I had destroyed her love for me. I was so _so_ stupid. I looked over at the others and saw that Alice was glaring at me. I guess she knew about Tanya.

The others had confused looks on their face as I got to the car and got in. I couldn't understand how a heart that hadn't beat for over 80 years could hurt so much. I drove home, not really seeing what I was doing, but I had the road memorized so I didn't really need to pay attention. We were all silent in the car, even though the thoughts of concern and hatred(in Alice's case) kept on permeating my being every once in a while.

When we got to the house, everyone except Alice got out of the car. She sat in the backseat with her arms crossed. I kept my head down until I heard her thoughts.

_"Look at me Edward."_ She thought and I looked in the rear view mirror at her. She had the meanest and coldest look on her face. I knew I deserved it, so I continued to look at her.

_"I think we should tell the others tonight. They deserve to know, since the children will be a new addition to the family in a way." _She thought. I nodded and then she got out of the car. I took a deep breath before I moved into the house. The others were all congregated in the dining room at the table. I looked at all of their faces: Carlisle's of curiosity, Esme's of encouragement, Rosalie's of resentment, Emmett's of distraction, Jasper's of silent understanding and Alice's of suppressed anger. I took another breath before I began.

"Well I have something to tell all of you. I know that some of us already know some of the details but not everything." I said. I looked around at all of their faces. They were all watching with interest, except for Alice, of course, because she knew everything already.

"Bella's pregnant.....with _my_ children." I said. I looked at all the frozen faces in shock. Everyone was shocked, because even the others hadn't known that I was the father of her children. I looked at Carlisle whose eyes were wide.

_"How could this be? Is it even possible?" _He asked me. I nodded.

"I mean, I know it seems impossible but it's true. I know this because Bella can read minds like me. I got a firsthand demonstration of that today at school." I said with a quick glance at Alice. She was filing her nails, looking very bored with the entire subject.

"Bella's pregnant with your children? I mean this is.....wonderful. I mean new life is always a great thing. I'm so happy." Esme said as she clasped her hands together. I watched as she thought of different things that she could get for Bella. Carlisle was staring at me.

"Edward when you say _children,_ do you mean Bella's pregnant with twins?" He asked. I nodded. Carlisle let out a breath in amazement and then looked at me.

"So where is Bella? Why isn't she here with you to talk to us?"He asked. I looked down sadly and that's when Alice spoke up.

"Oh didn't you hear? While we were all hunting yesterday, Edward was doing some 'extracurricular' activities with Tanya. So of course when Bella found out, she was hurt. She doesn't want to have anything to do with Edward at the moment, and I completely agree with her." She said in a malicious tone. I looked down because I could feel Alice's glare on me. I quickly glanced at Emmett who was shaking his head and Jasper who looked disappointed.

"Oh Edward." Esme said with a look of disappointment. I sighed.

"That was a mistake, that I'm paying for now. Anyway I'm going to try to do anything and everything I can for Bella. If things work in my favour and Bella finally forgives me, then maybe......we can get married." I said. I heard Alice scoff.

_"Doubt it Eddie." _She said in her thoughts. I looked over at Rosalie, who was sitting silently beside Emmett. She looked angry but was suppressing herself at the moment. I made sure to block out her thoughts more because I knew her voice was silent but her thoughts weren't.

"I think we should speak with Bella, considering she's going to be part of the family now. And plus if the parentage is true, then this pregnancy could be dangerous for her." Carlisle said. Alice nodded and stood up.

"I told Bella that she should come talk to you. I'll go call her and see if it would be alright for us to come see her. She had a rough day today." Alice said with a mean glance at me. I sighed again at this.

"Well I'm going to go up to my room." I said. I walked slowly upstairs and shut my door. I moved to my couch and lay down on it, staring at the ceiling. Everything was falling apart around me and it was entirely my fault. I sighed as I turned my head and thought about how many times she had been in this room, looking at my music and books and just hanging out with me here.

I heard a light knock on my door before it opened and Emmett and Jasper walked in. They both moved and sat down on the floor beside my couch. They both looked at me and then looked at each other.

"Edward I know you're hurting badly right now. It's almost crippling. I'm trying to block out as much of it as I can so I can function. Can you talk to us please? Is it true that you slept with Tanya?" Jasper asked. I nodded ever so slightly and Emmett and Jasper sighed.

"Ed what's wrong with you? Why would you do that knowing that you and Bella were basically getting back together?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't handle the fact that she was pregnant with someone else's kids. That she had gotten with someone else and was going to have the life I'd always wanted and couldn't have with her. It hurt me that she had been with someone like her, so I wanted to feel that bit of normality, to be with someone who was like me." I said.

"But it turned out that those kids were yours, so it was all for nothing." Emmett said. I sighed.

"Wait, how did Bella find out about you and Tanya? I mean, you couldn't have told her." Emmett said. I shook my head.

"No Em, I didn't tell her. She saw it in my mind." I saw Jasper's eyes widen in shock.

"So you're saying that at the moment that you knew that Bella was actually pregnant with your kids, was the moment she found out you slept with someone after she told you she was pregnant?" Jasper asked. I couldn't even nod to that and Jasper just sighed and shook his head.

"Wow that's heavy." Emmett said.

"You _really _screwed up this time Ed. I mean knowing someone cheated is one thing, but _seeing _it is so much worse, because it's physical proof." Jasper said.

"I know. All I want more than anything is for her to forgive me. I want that more than.......then, even having the chance of being human again. Like the way she spoke to me today, it was like something had died in her and I had killed it." I said. I had seen something so cold and dead about her eyes when she had looked at me. It had hurt me so much. And when she had said she didn't need me, that had twisted the knife of pain that had sliced through my heart. I deserved it though and I couldn't deny that.

"Well give her some space for a while. She needs some time to cool off, and then you can start to pick up the scattered pieces of your relationship. It's going to take a long time to make things better, but do everything slowly. Hopefully by the time the babies are going to be born, everything will good between you guys." Jasper said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I just need some time to think on my own for a while." Jasper and Emmett nodded, patted my shoulder in encouragement and then left. I sighed and lay there for a long time, before I heard something beautiful: Bella's laugh.

**BPOV**

When I got into the car, I opened my window and let the wind blow past me as I drove home. Even though that had been hard, I felt a little freer. It was like the turbulence in the relationship with Edward had been weighing on me and that I only noticed it now. I took a deep breath as I stopped in the driveway.

I went into the house and went into the living room. I lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while before I looked at the picture of my dad on the wall. I smiled at it and then shut my eyes. I felt so exhausted after everything that had happened today that I just lay in the silence, enjoying it.

I was beginning to fall asleep when I was shocked awake by my phone ringing. I heard 'You've Got A Friend In Me' from the Toy Story movie playing. I smiled and got up to get the phone. I knew it was Alice because I'd put that ringtone especially for her. I picked it up with smile.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I said into the phone, as I moved back to the couch and lay down again.

"Hey Bells. Carlisle wants you to come over for a check-up. You know to make sure everything is okay with you." She said.

"So you guys told him everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward explained the basic stuff to him and I explained the details. So he'd like to have a look at you. Can you come over?" She asked. I sat up and sighed.

"Do I have to Alice? Can't he just check me out at home? I don't really feel like seeing Edward right now." I said.

"Bella, all of Carlisle's equipment is here, plus Edward barricaded himself in his room, so you won't see him. So.....?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." I said.

"Okay, see you." And then she hung up. I shook my head and then got up. I grabbed my keys, locked the door and drove up to the Cullens. I took a deep breath before I got out and went up to the door.

As I walked, Alice pranced out the door and hugged me. I smiled and then let go of her as we walked inside. I saw Esme come up to me as I walked in. She hugged me too and I smiled. She stroked my hair as she pulled back a little.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy. You're going to be a part of the family now. We have to start getting ready for these babies. We have to go get them clothing, and toys, and all kinds of things. Oh I'm so excited. There hasn't been a birth in the family......ever. I can't wait until they are born. You must tell me what...." Esme stopped as Carlisle entered and interrupted her.

"Esme leave the poor girl alone. At least let her breathe. Hello Bella." Carlisle said as he pulled Esme away from me and took my hands. I smiled at him.

"Hello. How are you?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I should be asking you that." He said. I smiled as he let go of my hands and Alice came beside me. She started to lead me upstairs, as Carlisle walked ahead of us. We went into a room that was full of medical equipment.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to do an ultrasound and also ask you some questions if that's all right." He said. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. Alice came beside me as I lay down and got ready for my ultrasound. As it took place, Alice held my hand. I felt like Alice and Carlisle were even more excited than me during this ultrasound. At the end, Alice was almost jumping up and down in happiness at what she'd seen. I just smiled because these babies were a part of my life everyday and the ultrasound wasn't as exciting for me as it was for them.

When it was over, I sat up and Carlisle looked at me.

"Okay, so Bella tell me, since you've been pregnant have any other vampire characteristics manifested themselves through you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well I have had heightened senses. Like I can hear and see so much better. I can see mind-blowingly clear and I can hear for miles, but I've learned how to control it now. But also I've gained, or the children I guess to be more accurate, the need for blood, so I've been drinking blood now." I said. Carlisle's eyes widened and then he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well in the beginning of the pregnancy, I was frequently getting dizzy spells and Mark actually figured out that I was getting them because the children were drinking_ my_ blood, because it's only natural that they would need it. So eventually I started drinking blood regularly so that the babies would stop drinking my blood. And I guess it's been working because I haven't gotten a dizzy spell again since I started drinking it." I said. Carlisle nodded and then looked me in the eye.

"We have to make sure that you continue to get that blood. Is there anything else that has happened? Pain, aches, anything unusual?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, nothing else unusual, just the normal aches and uncomfortableness that goes along with pregnancy." I said. He nodded and then smiled.

"Alright, so I'm going to keep an eye on you. I'd like to have weekly check-ups on you and anything, and I mean _anything,_ that happens that you think is unusual you need to tell me. But for today, I think we're done." He said. He had quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and jotted everything down. I got down off the bed and then fixed myself up.

"Okay. Thank you Carlisle." I said. He smiled and then took my hands again.

"You know I care about your safety Bella, and of course the safety of my grandchildren." He said with a smirk. I smiled and then squeezed his hands before I left with Alice. When we got back downstairs, Rosalie was waiting for us. I stared at her in confusion when she came up to me.

"Bella may I speak to you please?" She asked. I looked at Alice in confusion and she shrugged. I looked back at Rosalie and then nodded. I moved to sit with her in the living room and Alice went into the kitchen. I knew she had nothing to do in there except listen to us, but I didn't mind. I sat down in front of Rosalie and watched as she looked around uncomfortably for a moment.

"Bella I know that I've been a little rude to you during the time that you've been in our life....." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"A little rude?" I asked with a little sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay not a little, I guess a lot, but it wasn't because of you. I just have my own issues with this life, almost like Edward, but when I found out about this.......I don't know I just flipped out. I mean, I always wanted to have children and when I became a vampire, I thought I would never be able to have that. But it just made me even more angry to know that male vampires could still have children. I mean most of the time, men don't even want to have kids, and even in this life they get to have them." She said, anger starting to come out. She took a deep breath and then continued.

"Anyway, I'm going to try and stop that rudeness and actually try to get to know you. You are going to become a member of the family soon, so I should at least make an effort. And I think it was really scummy of Edward to sleep with Tanya, when he was with you. No one deserves that, especially not the women pregnant with his children. I hope that.....you can forgive me for being a bitch to you before. And maybe we can be friends....?" She said. I looked at her and read her mind just a little. Her thoughts were completely sincere and I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Yeah, I forgive you and I think us being friends would be nice." I said. Rosalie smiled and then stood up. She helped me up and then I looked toward the kitchen.

"Alice you can come in now." I said. She walked in with a little smile on her face as she came and took my hand. I rolled my eyes at her and then pulled her to the door.

"C'mon Alice. Bye Rosalie." I said with a little wave as we went out the front door. Alice let go of my hand and then began to prance around me in happiness. I laughed out loud and shook my head at her. She was doing a jig by my car as I walked up to it. I laughed again as I watched her. I saw her keep moving until suddenly her smile began to fade as she stared at something behind me. I frowned and then turned around.

Edward stood there looking sheepish. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He was staring at me with a sad expression. I was in no mood to deal with him so I turned around and moved to Alice. I hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said. She nodded with a slight smile. I moved to the car door and opened it. I heard Edward run up behind me at vampire speed.

"Bella wait." He said. I was still holding the car door open so I slammed it shut and turned to him with a bored face.

"Let's get something straight, only my friends and family are allowed to call me Bella, so it's Isabella to you _Cullen_." I said. He looked at me confused and hurt at my tone and my words.

"But I thought you hated the name Isabella." He said. I nodded.

"I do, but I hate you too, so don't you think it's fitting for you to call me that?" I said. He clenched his jaw and nodded.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." I said coldly. I turned away from him and got into my car. I started it without another glance at him and drove away. I was done being a nice person toward Edward Cullen. It still hurt to be so close to him, but I wasn't about to be sad about it, I was finished with that and him.

A full week passed without Edward trying anything to make me forgive him. I was glad about that because I didn't want him to. It was difficult to be near him in Biology but I made sure to be as civil as was needed for us to function in class and then leave. I also made sure to block out his thoughts completely, even though, a week after I had found out about Tanya, I caught some of his thoughts.

"_Oh God Bells, I'm so sorry. I wish you knew how much so." _I shut my eyes to that and blocked it out. I hadn't meant to, but at that, I put down the beaker I was holding and made sure that Edward couldn't see my face. I could feel tears prickling behind my eyelids. I took slow breaths and then went back to my work. I hoped that my eyes weren't getting red, so I made sure that I was slightly turned away from him, and that my bangs were hiding my eyes.

As soon as the class was over, I rushed out and went to my next class. I really didn't want an interrogation at the moment. As the end of the day approached, I got really anxious. I was starting to catch rumours about me being pregnant in the school and it was getting a little bit more difficult for me to enjoy school, because of that coupled with Edward.

When I got to my locker at the end of the day, I found a single red rose inside of it with a card. I looked at it and shook my head. I read at the card.

'_Here is a rose for you. I'm going to give one to you every day until you forgive me. Because I'm never going to stop loving you Isabella.' Edward_

I was shocked for a moment and then angry. I didn't want this kind of bullshit from Edward. I wasn't going to fall for this. He really must have thought I was stupid to think that this would work. I picked up the rose, slammed my locker shut and then threw it out. I turned around and saw that Edward was watching me. I walked past him without a second look and went over to my car.

I smiled as I saw Mark standing there. I went up to him and hugged him. He pulled away with a smile.

"I haven't seen you the whole day. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok. It's a little hard being here and hearing people whispering about me and the pregnancy, but I deal with it as always." I said. He nodded.

"I was wondering if I could catch a ride home with you?" I smiled.

"Yeah sure, c'mon." I said as we got into the car.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella threw out my rose and note. That hurt me. All she had done was read the note and throw it out. She saw me watching her and just walked by and went to her car, where she hugged Mark, spoke to him and then both of them got into her car and drove away.

I knew this was going to be hard, but I didn't know how agonizing it was going to be. She didn't even call me Edward anymore. Whenever she had to talk to me, she called me Cullen. And I couldn't even call her Bella anymore, she was Isabella to me. Even though, I knew I'd always think of her as my Bella, even when she was pushing me away. I regretted even more now, what I did and wished that I could take it back.

An entire week I had left her alone, thinking about what I could do to make it up to her. I knew that she loved roses, so I got her a single red rose and put it, with a personal note from me, in her locker. I hadn't known that she had removed all of our photos from her locker, so it sent a shot of pain through me to see that. But the rose hadn't worked.

She was shutting me out so much that it was hard to take it sometimes. I knew that she was coming over for a check-up with Carlisle and I was going to try to come in and see the ultrasound. I hadn't seen any of her previous ones and I wanted to be a part of this pregnancy.

I went to the Volvo where Emmett and Jasper were standing. Alice and Rosalie were in Rosalie's convertible because they were still angry at me for what I did to Bella. I knew the guys were disappointed in me, but they were trying to help me get Bella back.

As soon as we got home, I went into the house to speak to Carlisle. I knocked on his office door lightly.

"Come in Edward." He said. I entered as he looked up at me from his desk.

"Carlisle I'd like to be present when you do the ultrasound for Bella today." I said. Carlisle nodded and then sighed.

"I can only allow that if Bella wishes it. I'll say yes, but if she says no, then....." Carlisle said. I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said and then left. I went into the living room, where I started flipping through channels to waste time until Bella came over. I wasn't even paying attention to the TV as I heard her car pull up. Both Alice and Rosalie got up and went outside to meet her. I stood up and waited by the front door as a smiling Bella came in with Rosalie and Alice. I stopped them and looked at Bella. She looked at me, with an annoyed expression.

"What Cullen?" She asked.

"I was hoping that I could come to your ultrasound today?" I asked. She blinked a few times, than pursed her lips.

"Okay, but don't be in the way." She said. She turned away and I smiled a little. I made sure that the girls didn't see that as I followed them into the medical room. Bella quickly got ready as I stood by the door watching the screen.

When Carlisle started the ultrasound and I saw the two little bodies on the screen, a fierce love swelled up in me. It made me so happy to see that. I couldn't contain my smile as I watched them in there. It was a very quick procedure because nothing had really changed over the last week. Bella got up and smiled at Carlisle.

"Anything changed recently?" He asked. She shook her head. He smiled.

"Alright, we're done for today." He said. She smiled and then got down off the bed and pulled down her shirt. She looked at me and then moved past me at the door.

"So Bella, you wanna hang out for a while?" Rosalie asked. Bella smiled and shook her head.

"No, I think I'm going to call it an early night. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said. They nodded and she hugged Rose and Alice downstairs and then went out the front door. I followed because a part of me didn't understand something.

"Isabella, can I ask you something?" I asked causing her to stop on her way to her car.

"What?" She asked as she turned to me.

"Well I wanted to know why you let me come today?" I said. She blinked.

"I thought it was obvious." She said. I shook my head. She sighed.

"I may hate you, but you are still their father. I don't know how these kids are going to be when they are born. They could live forever, while I won't. I think it's good for them to have a relationship with you, because I won't always be there for them. I'll die one day and all they'll have is you, so I think they should know you and you should be a part of this. Get it?" She said. I smiled a little and then nodded.

"We done?" She asked. I nodded. She turned and went to her car.

"Bye Bella." I whispered. I saw her stop and look at me for a second before she got into her car and drove away. I stood there for a moment. I knew that Bella would allow me to be in her life because of the babies and I was determined to use that time to my advantage, so that she could love me again.


	19. Living One Day At A Time

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**I may hate you, but you are still their father. I don't know how these kids are going to be when they are born. They could live forever, while I won't. I think it's good for them to have a relationship with you, because I won't always be there for them. I'll die one day and all they'll have is you, so I think they should know you and you should be a part of this. Get it?" She said. I smiled a little and then nodded. **_

_**"We done?" She asked. I nodded. She turned and went to her car.**_

_**"Bye Bella." I whispered. I saw her stop and look at me for a second before she got into her car and drove away. I stood there for a moment. I knew that Bella would allow me to be in her life because of the babies and I was determined to use that time to my advantage, so that she could love me again.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__AHHHHHH!!!! OMG I know everyone is so mad at me right now!!! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life has really been kicking my butt hard, as in the sense of right after I finished my midterms, all my courses threw a bunch of projects on top of me. And every spare moment I had was devoted to homework. I'm so sorry for that, because as I started to dig my way out of my pile of homework, I saw that so much time had gone by and I hadn't updated. For everyone who reviewed, thanx as always. Here is the next chap that took forever to write. Hope you like it and Bella is now almost six months pregnant. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! XOXO TBG_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Living One Day At A Time**

_October 30_

**BPOV**

I sat at my window, looking out at the beautiful colours that the leaves had turned in the fall. Everything was reds, oranges, yellows and greens, the forest was awash with them and I loved it. I took in a deep breath as I felt the babies kick lightly. I smiled and rubbed my slightly larger belly. It was obvious now that I was pregnant. It looked like I had half a basketball taped to my stomach. Now the rumours were spreading like wildfire, but I tried my best not to listen to them. Anyway school was over for the day and I was at home relaxing.

Tomorrow was Halloween and everything was decorated orange and black. People had decorated their houses and yards in favour of the holiday. The school was even having a Halloween dance, but of course I wasn't going. I would have loved to, but these days, it was exhausting just to go to school.

I had been spending more and more time with Alice and Rosalie. Mark sometimes came to see me when Alice was there, but he hadn't really warmed up to Rosalie yet. He still thought that she wasn't very nice. But whenever they were around me, they were friendly to each other.

At that moment, I heard my phone ringing. I heard Alice's ringtone and I smiled. I picked it up.

"Hey Ali." I said into the phone.

"Hey Bells. Can you come over to pick up some more blood? Oh and I have a surprise for you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Does this surprise require a blindfold like my surprise party did?" I asked with a smile as I stood up and looked around for my keys.

"No unfortunately. But I know you'll like it. Are you leaving now?" She asked as I located my keys and picked them up.

"Yeah, I'm going to the door right now. See you in a bit." I said.

"Okay. See ya." She said. I shut my phone and went to the front door. I locked it quickly as I went out into the crisp fall air. A cool breeze blew by as I got into the car and drove over to the Cullens. I parked quickly and got out of the car. I saw Alice bound out of the house and come up to me. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me into the house. I laughed.

"Well hello to you too Alice. Wow this surprise must be major if you won't even let me take a second to say hello to everyone first." I said as I was pulled past the living room, where I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting. I was pulled upstairs to the second floor. Alice stopped me at the first door on the right. I looked at the smile that was playing on her lips as she moved to open the door.

"Okay Bells, here's your surprise." She said as she opened the door and let me walk in. My breath caught for a second as I saw what was in the room. I moved over to the two white bassinets that were in the room. I touched the side and looked inside of them, where I could see a pink blanket in one bassinet and a blue blanket in the other.

Each bassinet had a small ribbon wrapped around it. One had a blue ribbon and the other had a pink ribbon. I saw on the blankets the words' A Swan & Cullen baby' and I smiled a little. I lightly stroked the pink teddybear that was in the bassinet and smiled even harder.

I turned back to Alice who had been joined by Esme and Rosalie. I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyelids. I shook my head in disbelief for a moment.

"Who did this?" I said in a slightly choked voice. Alice shrugged.

"It was Esme's idea after I told them you were having a girl and a boy. But we all helped to pick out the teddybears, and Jazz and Em picked out the blankets and......yeah that's it." I saw Alice glance at Rose and Esme, and I squinted suspiciously at them. I focused on Alice for a moment so I could hear what she had been holding back.

_"Edward didn't want me to tell Bella that he picked out the bassinets. I almost made that slip." _When I heard that, it sent me over. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and I went over and hugged all three of them. They all smiled and Esme wiped my tears away.

"You know we all love you Bella. This was just a small way for us to show you that." She said. I nodded and hugged her again. I sniffed and then shook off my weepiness. I moved downstairs and went into the living room. I pulled Jasper up and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said to him. He pulled back and smiled.

"It was nothing." He said.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Emmett said with a little pout. I laughed and then opened my arms. He jumped up and hugged me. I laughed as he gave me one of his bear hugs. When he let go, he rubbed my belly just a little. I laughed again because he said whenever he rubbed it, he got lucky, so he did it as often as he could.

"You just love to do that don't you?" I asked him as I sat down next to him on the couch. He nodded enthusiastically, just like a little kid. It made me smile as I saw Alice and Rose come down the stairs. Rose sat down beside me and Alice went and sat in Jasper's lap.

"Bella loved the gift. She was crying and everything." Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, you didn't have to tell them I cried. Gosh that's embarrassing." I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed a bit. I looked around at my new family and rubbed my stomach. I felt the babies kick lightly and I smiled. They could feel the love in the room, and that's when I remembered that I needed to talk to Alice and Jasper. I turned to the two of them, because I knew talking in private was not an option in this house.

"Alice, I've been thinking really hard about something that has to do with you. I thought because you were my best friend and have _always_ supported me that you deserved this. I was wondering, if you'd like to be the godmother to the twins when they're born?" I asked. I saw Alice's eyes widen in shock and then she jumped up.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!! Oh Bella, I'm so happy." She said as she danced around the coffee table. I shook my head at her and then turned to Jasper.

"Jazz I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I've decided to ask Mark to be the godfather, only because he doesn't have any connection to these children like you do. I mean you're their uncle that's never going to change, but Mark isn't really anything to them and plus he's my best friend." I said. He took my hands and smiled at me.

"That's fine Bella. I'm glad that I even get to be a part of their lives as their uncle. It's okay if you make Mark the godfather." Jasper said. I smiled and then turned to Rosalie and Emmett.

"You guys aren't mad that I didn't choose you as godparents are you?" I said to them. They shook their heads.

"Of course not. We're glad as exactly what we are going to be, aunt and uncle." Rosalie said. I smiled and turned back to Alice who was still dancing around.

"Anyway, I was supposed to get my blood too. Where is it?" I asked. Alice stopped dancing and then dashed into the kitchen and came back with a large blue flask. She handed it to me and I placed it on the coffee table.

"Thanks." I said. I was about to get up when Alice stood in front of me blocking my way.

"No Bells, don't leave yet. Let's watch a movie or something." I rolled my eyes at her puppy dog face and then nodded.

"Okay, but let me go to the bathroom first." I said. Alice nodded as she moved to the DVD player. I went upstairs and then listened carefully. The only thing I could hear was Esme in her room playing some soft classical music. I concentrated hard on Edward for a moment, and heard nothing. Good he mustn't be home. I went all the way upstairs and walked up to Edward's bedroom door. I opened it lightly and took a deep breath. I looked around and saw the couch and a flash of Edward and Tanya on it, flew through my mind. I shut my eyes for a moment and then looked over at his desk.

I walked over to it quickly and looked at it. I picked up a pen and then moved one of the books on the desk so I could pick up the small notepad that was underneath it. As I moved the book, a picture that was underneath it fell to the floor. I picked up the picture and glanced at it. It was a picture of me just smiling into the camera, with the wind blowing my hair around. I stared at it for a second and then put it back exactly where it had been. I shook off the fact that Edward kept a picture of me on his desk and then went back to what I had been doing.

I moved my pen to the notepad and simply wrote the words:

_Thank You._

_B_

I put everything back the way it had been, put the notepad in plain sight, left the room and went back downstairs.

**EPOV**

As I stepped through the front door, full and slightly happier than before, I looked around my dark home. Everyone was sitting in front of the TV while a movie played and beside Emmett, tucked underneath his arm, was a sleeping Bella. I smiled and went over to them as Emmett looked up at me.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked as I looked down at her. Emmett smiled.

"We were watching movies and Bella fell asleep on us. Just like a typical human." He said with a shake of his head. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"We should put her in a bed. I don't think it's good for her to be sleeping like that." Emmett nodded and then made to pick her up but I stopped him.

"No, let me." Emmett eyed me for a moment before he nodded and moved slightly so I could lift Bella up into my arms. I held her feather light, warm body close to mine, and in her sleep she snuggled closer into my chest. I smiled a little and then walked upstairs with her. I took a deep breath, feeling the familiar burn from her scent. I hadn't realized how potent it would be to me now.

I put her into one of the many comfortable, yet unused rooms in the house. It had a navy blue decor and I felt it fit Bella. I lay her lightly on the bed and then wrapped her in the large bedspread and then left to get changed. I went up to my room at vampire speed and noticed Bella's scent in my room. I frowned, she had been in my room?

I looked around and then noticed my notepad. I went over to it and picked it up. The words, Thank You were written on it in Bella's writing. She'd written a thank you note to me. I remembered that Alice had planned to show her the bassinets to her, I guess she'd figured out that I had picked them out. I smiled, and stared at the note, and noticed something that made me happy. I knew it was probably just a slip, but she'd signed it with a B, not an I.

I put the notepad down, and quickly changed so I could get back to Bella. I slipped on some slacks and a t-shirt and went back to the room. I took a deep breath as I stepped in. I relished in having her so close to me again, but when I got into the room, Alice was there. She was staring at me.

"Edward you are not needed here, so you can go downstairs." She said. She had been treating me much like Bella had been.

"I'm not doing anything. I just wanted to sit by her as she slept." I said. Alice stood her ground.

"No. You don't get that privilege anymore." She said. I shook my head and stood right in front of her.

"I just want to be close to the babies, that's all. I'm not going to try anything. Please....." I pleaded with her. I saw her clench her jaw in thought.

"Fine, but I've got my ear on you. Any, and I mean _any_, sign that Bella wants you out of here, I'm coming up." She said. I nodded and she moved around me and out the door. I sighed in relief and then went and sat on the bed beside Bella. She looked so beautiful with her hair around her on the pillow and her serene expression. I missed seeing her smile at me and just be happy when I was around. Now, all I ever saw was boredom and annoyed tolerance.

I reached over ever so lightly and stroked her cheek. She moved her head toward my caress and then sighed a little. I let go of her warm skin and looked at her belly. It was jutting out even more now and you could definitely tell that she was pregnant. But the pregnancy was going well, as far as I knew. The children were growing normally and they were healthy, which was very good.

I sat there and watched as she breathed in and out. The peacefulness was nice to see and I thought about my children growing inside of her. Every time I really thought about it, I would have a surge of unbelievable happiness and love. It seemed so impossible yet so wonderful, to be having children with the woman I loved. Even though at the moment, she didn't love me back, I knew I would win her back one day. And when that day came, I would definitely ask her the question that had subconsciously wanted to be asked since the day I saw her. I was bidding my time with her, going so slowly with everything.

I sat there the entire night watching her sleep. At dawn, I stood at the window, looking out at the new day that had begun. I looked at Bella and smiled as I saw her rub her nose in a cute way, then I heard a whisper. I looked around and then looked at Bella. Her lips weren't moving, so I knew she hadn't whispered anything in her sleep, so I listened again. This time I heard two whispers.

I moved closer to Bella and realized that the whispers were coming from her. I moved down to her belly and stared at it. I was slightly afraid as I touched Bella's stomach ever so lightly and felt a kick on my hand. My eyes widened as I realized that the babies were communicating to me. I moved my hand over Bella's belly ever so lightly and I felt another kick.

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself; I moved my head and lay my ear to Bella's stomach and spoke.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered. I waited for a split second before I heard it.

_"Yes Daddy, we can hear you. We know your voice, because we love it."_ I gasped at the thought. I hadn't expected them to be so smart. I just lay my head there in wonder until I felt Bella's breathing go back to normal and saw her open her eyes at me. I looked up at her slightly startled face and smiled.

"Edward what are you doing?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. I smiled at her because one she'd called me Edward, and two, at the wonderment that was our children.

"I can hear the babies thoughts." I said as I sat up and looked at her. She frowned at me for a moment and then sat up as well and put both her hands on her stomach.

"You can?" She asked as she began to wake up fully. I nodded at her and she stared at me.

"So....what are they thinking?" She asked. I smiled at her and then moved a little closer to her stomach, not touching her this time.

_"Momma's awake. Daddy tell her we love her too." _I looked at Bella and she shook her head at me a little in question.

"What?" She asked.

"They said they love you." I said. She sighed and then smiled as she looked at her stomach.

"They love me?" She asked. I nodded at her. She looked and smiled at me for the first time in a long time. I smiled back and then she sat up again.

"Oh they're kicking. Give me your hand." She said as she reached for my hand. This was the first time that Bella had voluntarily offered me the chance to feel her stomach. She lay her hand over where they were kicking and she looked up at my face as I felt them push against my hand. I smiled in wonderment and she smiled too.

I locked eyes with her deep chocolate ones for a moment before she closed them off and looked away. She let go of my hand and I put it beside me on the bed. She sat up more and quickly tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"What were you doing here anyway? Last thing I remember, was watching Shia LaBeouf running with the cube into some building as Megatron chased him." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you fell asleep and I didn't want you sleeping on the couch downstairs, so I brought you up here so you'd be more comfortable." I said. She stared at me for a second and then nodded.

"Okay. What time is it?" She asked as she looked around at the little clock on the wall.

"It's really early. The sun only rose a little while ago." I said. She nodded and then rubbed her eyes a little.

"Have you been here the whole night?" She asked. I hesitated for a moment and then nodded. She rolled her eyes as she moved to get up.

"Figured." She got up and stretched a little. As I watched her, I couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she was even now, with her pregnancy bump. I just thought it made her even more gorgeous. She stopped and looked at me. I realized that it was time for me to leave. I got up and went to the door but stopped and turned back to her.

"I'll ask Alice to bring some things for you." I said. She nodded and I turned around and left. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to talk to Alice.

**BPOV**

I let out a breath as Edward left. It had been startling to find him laying on my stomach. For a moment, I'd almost forgotten what had happened between us and I had almost reached out and put my hand in his hair. I had covered it up by rubbing my eyes.

It was so strange to have him nearby all the time especially with my conflicting emotions. I moved into the adjacent bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I went back into the bedroom in a robe, I saw a new pair of clothes waiting for me. I rolled my eyes as I looked at them because I knew this was Alice's doing.

I put on the slightly baggy skinny jeans, white turtle neck and the black fitted jacket. I pulled my hair up into a bun behind my head with a small elastic band I had. I folded my clothes from the day before and then I looked in the mirror quickly before I went downstairs. I looked around and saw Alice who was smiling at me.

"Morning Bells, did you sleep well?" Alice asked me as she linked arms with me. I nodded.

"Yeah, really well actually. What smells so good?" I asked as I sniffed the air. Alice smiled even larger and pulled me into the kitchen. I laughed at the sight that reached my eyes. Emmett, with a very large chef's hat on, and Esme were inside cooking me a large breakfast. I moved over to the table and sat down as Emmett flipped some pancakes like he was a chef. I shook my head at him as he slipped them on a plate and brought over some fresh cut fruit as well as the pancakes and a plate full of bacon.

I watched as Esme also brought a plate of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast and a pitcher of orange juice. I looked at the table covered in food.

"You know that I'm not going to be able to eat everything right?" I said. Esme nodded.

"Whatever is left you can take home with you." She said. I rolled my eyes out when she wasn't looking and then nodded slowly. It all smelled so good, so I sighed and then began to eat. Eventually I finished most of the food that was on the table, because it was all delicious.

When I sat back and rubbed my belly lightly, I saw Esme smile in pleasure and Emmett smile in happiness. He moved over and looked at me.

"You finished?" He asked. I nodded and he took the rest of the food away. He wrapped it all up and put it in a paper bag. I tried to stand up, but before I got a chance to blink, Edward was there helping me up. I didn't object to it, but I could see that Alice looked a little disapproving. I balanced myself and then smiled a little at him.

"Thanks." I said to him. I turned away from him and hugged Esme.

"Thank you for breakfast and letting me stay over last night." I said to her as I pulled away.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I always want you to feel comfortable here." She said. I smiled and then turned to Emmett. I moved over and hugged him as well.

"You're a good cook. And I like that chef's hat." I said. He smiled and then rubbed my belly. I laughed and then turned to Alice who had my flask from yesterday and the food in her hands. I walked with her to the front door and picked up my keys off the table by the door. I could feel Edward watching the entire time. I waved at Emmett and Esme and then stepped outside with Alice.

We moved toward my car very slowly. I always like to have my time with Alice. When we got to the car I turned to her and opened the passenger door. I put the flask and food in the front seat and then smiled at her.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna hang out with Mark today, because we haven't really talked in while." I said. Alice nodded.

"I'm sorry if Edward ruined your sleep, I don't know why I let him stay in your room last night." She said as I shook my head at her words.

"No Alice, it was okay. Anyway I'll call you later. Happy Halloween." I said with a little smile. She smiled back and then hugged me.

"Happy Halloween." She said as I pulled away and then got into the car. I pulled out of the driveway and got onto the road and drove home. When I got in, I saw that Mark had texted me Happy Halloween. I texted him back and asked him to come over.

He was at the door in less than a minute and I smiled as I opened the door and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Bells, how you doing?" He asked as he pulled away. I smiled up at him as I felt the babies move. I rubbed my belly as he came into the house.

"Really good. I feel as if I haven't seen you in so long." I said as I moved to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and smiled at me as I got myself an apple.

"Yeah I know. But I wanted to know if you've got any plans for tonight." He said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, but I thought _you'd_ be going to the dance." I said as I went and sat down beside him at the table. I lifted my legs and lay them on his lap. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"No....I actually just wanted to spend the day with you. I've missed you Sweets." He said. I smiled at him and then nodded.

"Okay, well what exactly do you want to do tonight?" I asked him as I finished off my apple.

"How about we watch scary movies all night?" He said. I smiled and then nodded.

"Okay. Let's go get some good ones to rent." I said as I swung my legs off his lap and stood up. He stood up as well and I moved to the door and slipped on my shoes. We left the house and drove down to the local movie rental store, where we picked up a bunch of really cheesy scary movies and some really good ones. I also picked up a bunch of different types of Halloween candy, for the tricker-treaters and myself and tons of popcorn.

When I got back to the house, there was a new message on the house phone. I pressed the playback button as I dropped everything in the kitchen and Mark got the TV ready. My head perked up as I heard my mother's voice.

_"Hi honey, it's Mom. I haven't heard from you recently and I really wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving. I know you're probably busy and all but don't shut me out honey. I'll try again later. Love you. Bye." _I turned and stared at the answering machine as it repeated the message. I went over, saved it and then shut it off. I turned to Mark who was standing in the doorway of the living room. He had his arms crossed. I sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Please don't give me that look Mark." I said as I opened a box of popcorn.

"What look?" He asked. I glared at him for a moment before I went and put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Bells, why aren't you talking to your mom?" He asked me. I stayed quiet and didn't turn to look at him.

"Are you gonna answer me?" He asked. I spun around and glared at him.

"I don't know.....maybe because I can't let her know that I'm pregnant with a half-vampire. I think that would freak her out a bit." I said angrily. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Bells, you just have to tell her you're pregnant. I mean come on, are you going to treat your mom the same way you were treating Edward?" He said. I shook my head in disbelief at him.

"You don't understand. You could never understand what I'm going through okay? You don't even have a mother to answer to for God's sakes." I said. I saw Mark's face crumble a little.

"Thanks Bells."He said sadly as he turned to leave. I ran over and stopped him.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line, but I have so much stuff going on. I don't want to have to try to explain to my mother that I'm pregnant and that my children's father is a vampire. I'm going to talk to her, I just need time." I said. He sighed and hugged me.

"Don't shut her out." He said. I nodded in his arms and then pulled back when I heard the microwave finish and the smell of popcorn filled my nose. I went over and got it, and then turned to him with a smile.

"I do have something that I want to ask you though." I said. He lifted an eyebrow at me in curiosity as I went over and took his hands.

"Mark, would you like to be the twins' godfather?" I asked. He stared at me in shock and then hugged me. I giggled as he put me down.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." I said.

"Bella I'm so honoured that you'd ask me to be their godfather. I thought you'd ask either Emmett or Jasper." He said. I shook my head.

"Emmett and Jasper will be their uncles, you aren't related to them and you're my best friend, so I asked you." I said. He smiled and then hugged me again, this time kissing my forehead before he let me go and then pulled me into the living room to watch our scary movies.

By the end of the night, I was exhausted . I was lying on the couch with Mark beside me and I could feel myself falling asleep. One moment, I was in the living room, watching 'Jeepers Creepers', the next I was in my bed with the sun shining through my window.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Mark must have put me to bed after I'd fallen asleep in front of the TV. I shook my head and got up. I looked at myself in the mirror as I moved in front of it. My stomach was poking out and it made me happy to see my babies growing in me.

I moved to the bathroom and quickly washed and brushed my teeth. I felt like today would be a relaxing day for me. I was getting tired more often now and I just felt like I needed a day for a rest. I took a blanket from one of the closets, went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I went out into the backyard and sat down in one of the lawn chairs. I wrapped myself in the blanket and looked up at the sky. It was a warm afternoon and I liked the feel of the sun on my skin.

I stared up at the sky and looked at the clouds. I smiled because I hadn't done that in a long time. I looked at how the clouds floated lightly in the sky and the shapes and images they made. I sighed in content as I listened to the world around me. I lay there thinking about how my life had changed in the last few months. How I had gone on an emotional rollercoaster in my personal life and family life.

I thought about my dad and suddenly a heavy weight hit my chest. I shut my eyes tighter, hoping to stem the flow of tears I felt coming over. But suddenly the pain that I'd been suppressing for a long time because I'd just been trying to deal with everything else, hit me hard. I still tried to suppress it but a sob left my lips before I could stop it.

I opened my eyes and covered my mouth to quiet my sobs, but the tears were flowing freely now. That's when I heard something.

_"What do I do? Do I go to her? Would she want that?" _I looked over at the trees by my house . I sniffed and blinked into the trees and saw a glimpse of his hair and pale skin in the trees.

"Edward.....come out here." I whispered. For a moment, there was no sound and then Edward came out of the trees. He looked kind of sheepish as he stepped into the light.

**EPOV**

"Isabella I'm sorry that I was watching you. I just....." I shrugged and as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I watched as she got up and came over and hugged him. For a moment I was shocked as she clutched me and cried into my chest, but I could feel that for this moment at least, she needed me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. I felt her clutching the front of my shirt and was almost collapsing against me, so I picked her up and took her up to her room.

I tucked her into her bed and sat beside her as she sobbed into her pillow. She continued to cry for a long time. She cried for so long that I began to get worried about her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped. I listened to her hiccupping lightly and I took her hand. She turned her puffy red eyes to me and bit her lip.

"You don't have to be here you know." She said in a raspy whisper. I nodded and pulled her hand to my lips ever so lightly and kissed her wrist.

"Isabella, you know that I'll always be wherever you are."I said. She stared at me for a second and sniffed, before she pulled her hand away. She turned away from me and pushed her face into her pillow. She only lifted her face off her pillow for a moment, so that she could speak.

"Well I think you should leave, I want to be alone." She said. I sat there for a moment as she pushed her face into her pillow and I saw her body hiccupping. I sighed and then got up and went out the front door. I knew that even though I couldn't comfort Bella, she needed someone right at this moment.

I grabbed my cell phone as I walked into the woods and dialled Alice's number. It rang a couple of times before she picked it up. She had been doing that ever since the Tanya incident.

"What do you want Edward?" She said into the phone.

"Bella needs you. She's at home crying right now." I said.

"WHAT?!?! What did you do to her Edward?" She yelled into the phone as I heard her leave the house, get into the car and start it. I rolled my eyes. I was already paying for hurting Bella, why would I do it again?

"No Alice. I don't know why she's crying. You'd have to ask her that." I said as I made my way through the forest and up to my meadow.

"Wait how did you even know she was crying? Were you watching her again?" Alice said into the phone. I sighed and didn't answer. She scoffed as I heard her park the car and turn it off.

"You need to really stop that Edward. Bella doesn't want to have anything to do with you unless it's for the babies. If there is _any_ chance that Bella will mend her heart and forgive you then you are going to have to do some serious grovelling Eddie. Anyway, I'm going to comfort Bella. Bye." She said. I listened to the dial tone for a moment as I churned what Alice had said, in my mind. Maybe I needed to beg her to take me back, but I knew if I had to beg everyday for another century to get to have her fully and completely in love with me, for only one day, it would be worth it. Every time I saw her and knew that we were going to be a family, it made me so happy. The only thing that marred my happiness was the fact that Bella stared daggers at me whenever she looked at me.

Today when she had had tears in her eyes, she hadn't looked at me with hatred or anger, she'd just needed someone to comfort her and I was there, so I got to do it, even though it was for such a short while.

I sighed again as I lay down onto the grass and looked up at the sky. Bella and the babies were the most important things and I was going to fight and grovel and beg to get it back. I shut my eyes and pictured Bella's face. The face that used to smile at me and look at me with love. My heart ached as I remembered all the moments we'd shared, and I knew in that moment, that if I could cry, I would have.

I opened my eyes, stood up and moved back into the forest. I knew if Alice wasn't paying attention, she wouldn't see me coming, but I was worried about Bella. I wanted to know what was wrong. I moved to the trees outlining the forest that were right outside Bella's house and listened ever so carefully.

**BPOV**

I kept my face in my pillow as I heard Edward leave. I sighed and then let my sob out. It wracked my whole body and sent pain beyond pain ripping through me. My dad was never going to wake me up in the morning again, or smile at me as I handed him a properly cooked meal and he would never say 'I love you Bells' ever again.

I stuffed the pillow into my mouth to stiffen the moan of anguish I knew wanted to escape. I heard someone come into the house and up the stairs and then lightly sit on my bed and stroke my hair.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said in a soothing voice. I continued to cry until finally I was sure I had no more tears in me. I sniffed and moved my face to look at her. She looked sad at how much I was hurting.

"Bella what happened?" She asked. I sat up and wiped my bangs out of my eyes. I shook my head at her.

"I started thinking about my dad." I said. She nodded and then hugged me. I pressed my face into her shoulder and she held me like that for a long time before I pulled back. I wiped my face and then took a deep breath.

"I'm ok, I just haven't cried or let it out in a while, so it just came out now. I hadn't really been coping with it, just putting it away." I said. She nodded and clutched my hands in hers.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm always here to listen." She said. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Time heals all wounds right?" I asked. Alice nodded. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"Time may heal those wounds, but I'll never forget the pain from a broken heart. The pain of giving someone your heart.....something I don't ever want to do again." I said. Alice took in a breath.

"Bella, you can't mean that." Alice said. I nodded.

"Yes I do. It hurts too much to give someone your heart and give them control over how to hurt you. The scars of Mark and the wounds that Edward sliced into mine, just make me not want to do all of that again. I just don't want to love anyone who I don't already love. I can't be in love with someone again. It's too much......" I said. Alice sighed.

"Bella you shouldn't think like that. You're so young to give up on love, I mean....." Alice said. I shook my head and interrupted her.

"Well what am I supposed to think Ali? The two guys that I gave my heart and my body to have both gone to someone else in the end. It just makes me feel like I'm not worth anything to them you know. Mark hurt me deeply because he cheated too, but he never slept with the other girl, but in the end a penny is still a penny right? He still went to her while he was with me. He was the first guy that I fell in love with, and he was the first guy that really hurt me. Then I slowly started to become myself again, but even after the wounds had healed, it still hurt you know. I've had a long time to get over it, so I can be friends with Mark now, but with Edward, my heart was already damaged and I gave all of that to him, and all he did was slice it up even more. Every time I see him, those wounds start bleeding again." I said. Alice sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her.

"No, I need to get this out Alice. Edward lied to me, he told me that his heart belonged to me, but he obviously didn't mean that because if I had his heart, he would never, _never_ do what he did. When someone owns your heart you'd never want to hurt the person who has it. It kills you to hurt them, because you are supposed to be completely devoted to that person. I can't believe that Edward ever really loved me because of what he did. And you don't even know how hard it is......" I stopped there and took a deep breath and Alice squeezed my hand in encouragement.

" I'm letting him be around only because of the twins, because I can't look at him without seeing him and Tanya, and I don't know if that's eve going to go away."I said. Alice sighed and glanced toward the window for a moment before she turned back to look at me.

"Even after all of that, you can't give up on love. The pain that comes with lost love makes you stronger and makes you know you're alive." She said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"But the thing is, it was so much worse with Edward, because what I thought we had was......more than what me and Mark had had. Everyone has to have their heartbroken once with their first love, but with Edward......I felt like, he was the one made for me as I was made for him. I thought he was the _one_. I was so stupid......" I said as I tried to blink away the tears I could feel coming up again. Alice shook her head at me.

"You are not stupid Bella." She said. I felt one of the tears fall as I looked at her fierce face. I smiled and then sighed.

"You know, one night after Edward had slept over and he was getting dressed and I had watched him.....I just started thinking I could do this forever with him. Wake up every morning to see him, to live for him. This was after I'd found out about what you were, but I wanted in that moment to be his wife. To have him bound to me for all eternity, and I never told him that.......but the day that I found out about him Tanya, before I found out......I was wishing that if he believed me, that he'd tell me that he loved me and wanted to marry me." I was fully crying now and I tried to wipe my face.

"But that's not going to happen. I'm never going to get married.....to him or anyone else. I don't want that anymore. All I want now, is to live for my kids and help them be, whatever it is they are destined for, and then......." I stopped and sniffed. I wiped my face and Alice stared at me.

"And then?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"And then leave it to Edward." I said. Alice frowned.

"I don't understand. Why would you leave it to Edward?" Alice asked.

"Because, I'm human. They will probably live forever while I'll grow old and die eventually. The whole human side of their family will be gone, only the vampire side will be left, so it's only fair for them to know their dad." I said. Alice took a breath and then got up and started pacing.

"But Bella what if......you don't get to grow old? What then?" I saw the anxious look in her eyes.

"Why? Did you see something?" I asked. She bit her lip and then began to pace even faster.

"I had a vision of you.......dying. I don't when it was, or where it was, but it was definitely after you had the babies because you weren't pregnant anymore. I don't want that vision to come true Bella." Alice said.

"I won't die Alice. I promise." She came and sat back down beside me.

"You can't promise something like that." She said, with a slightly fearful look in her eyes. I shook my head at her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You're visions aren't always true so......" Alice sighed and then nodded before she hugged me again. She sighed and then got up.

"Are you hungry? I feel like getting you something to eat." I smiled as I got up and stood beside her.

"Starved." I said. She smiled and then we went downstairs.

**EPOV**

I sat there in complete agony as I listened to Bella's confession. I had destroyed her to the point where she didn't want to be in love anymore, to the point where she didn't want to get married ever. She had wanted to marry me, she had loved me that much and I had destroyed her. I needed to show her how sorry I was. I needed to at this moment.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I waited and then Alice opened the door. She stared at me in shock and then shook her head at me. She was about to block my way in, but I was too fast for her. I was in the door and in the kitchen before she could stop me.

I watched Bella turn and frown at me.

"Cullen what are you doing here?" She asked. I fell down on my knees and saw her eyes widen as I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to hurt you. I'm sorry for all the times I doubted you and I'm so _so _sorry for making you hurt the way you do. But you have to believe me when I say, that I love you with everything in me. I never lied to you Bella about giving you my heart. I did give it to you, and it still belongs to you. I've made mistakes that have taken you away from me. Pushed you away from me, but I didn't want that. I want you to forgive me so that you, I and the babies can be a _real _family. Me as the husband, you as the wife and us, living with our kids. The thought of living eternity without you is like purgatory, and I right now I'm living it. Just please please forgive me." I said. I watched her as she took in deep breaths.

"Were....were you listening?" She asked. I blinked at her.

"Bella....." I started but she shook her head at me in anger.

"No! Don't even start that Cullen. You are always watching me, like I'm a child who needs to be babysat 24/7. I'm not a child and you had no right to be listening to my private conversation with Alice. And I can't listen to you talk to me about being a family with you. Words don't mean anything to me anymore, especially when they are coming from you. You think that you can come in here and fall on your knees in front of me, and make me believe you?" She said. I stared at her and moved a little closer to her. I saw her take a step back.

"Please....." I started again, but she interrupted.

"Stop!! I don't want to hear it. Actions speak louder than words Cullen. And when you slept with Tanya, you told me loud and clear what your real desires were. Now get out." She said. I stared at her and she turned away from me. I stood up and Alice came and pulled me out of the room. She led me outside and shut the door.

"Edward...."Alice started. I turned to her and shook my head.

"Alice, I just.......I needed her to know that I love her. And that I was sorry, because I never really said it before. But I don't need to hear what you're going to say, because I pretty much know. I'm just going to go." I said. She nodded.

"I think that'd be best." She said. I nodded and dashed into the forest, not looking back as I felt my heart being ripped out. I loved her so desperately and she couldn't even forgive me because I hurt her so much. How was I ever going to live without her in my life?

_Three days later......._

**BPOV**

I sat in my seat in Biology as I listened to Mr. Banner talk. I was doodling on my notebook, and I glanced over at the empty seat next to mine. It was Wednesday, and overcast so it was strange that Edward wasn't in class but I was glad. The spectacle he'd made at my house Sunday, was still going through my mind. Edward hadn't been in class Monday or Tuesday either, so I was guessing he was avoiding me, which suited me just fine.

I made sure to tune out all thoughts because most of the time, they were gossiping about me and my pregnancy. I looked over at Mr. Banner as someone came into the class and handed him a note. He read it quickly and then looked at me.

"Ms. Swan, you're wanted down at the office." He said. I nodded and got up. I heard a few whispers as I left the class, but I didn't pay attention to them. I walked down the silent hallway and then heard something as I walked by one of the janitor closets. I frowned and then opened the door, where I found Emmett and Rosalie locked in each other's arms and kissing passionately. I covered my eyes and moaned.

"You guys......sheesh, save it for somewhere a little bit more appropriate." I said as I peeked through my fingers and watched Rose pull away from Emmett, who looked like he'd just dropped his ice cream cone. I uncovered my eyes as Rose tried to straighten herself out.

"Wow, we didn't even hear you walk up." Rose said. Emmett smirked and then pulled Rosalie to him.

"You know, we were kind of _distracted_. Now close the door so we can get back to what we were doing." He said with a wink at me. I shook my head at him, with a smile.

"Fine, but don't be too loud, because I have super hearing too you know." I said as I shut the door. I heard Emmett laughing as I moved down the hall and got to the office. I opened the door, and got the shock of my life.

"Surprise!!" My mom yelled as I walked in.

* * *

**A/N:** _So I don't have a sneak peek ready for you guys but as soon as I do, everyone who reviews gets one. *kisses* TBG._


	20. Mom

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Wow, we didn't even hear you walk up." Rose said. Emmett smirked and then pulled Rosalie to him.**_

_**"You know, we were kind of distracted. Now close the door so we can get back to what we were doing." He said with a wink at me. I shook my head at him, with a smile.**_

_**"Fine, but don't be too loud, because I have super hearing too you know." I said as I shut the door. I heard Emmett laughing as I moved down the hall and got to the office. I opened the door, and got the shock of my life.**_

_**"Surprise!!" My mom yelled as I walked in.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So I wrote this pretty fast in comparison to the last chapter. But just as a warning, exams are going to start on the 17__th__ and go until the 29__th__ for me, and I have a few assignments due this week and the next. I'm not going to neglect any of my studies or assignments, so if chapter upload is slow, please don't be too sad or worried. I'll update soon, it'll just take a little longer than usual. Hopefully not as long as last time. Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, everyone who reviewed, thanx as always. And a sneak peek(when written) for all who review. *kisses* Love u guys XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Mom**

**BPOV**

"Mom!!" I yelled as she ran toward me and threw her arms around me. For a second I relished in her arms because I'd missed her. But then I remembered that I'd been keeping the pregnancy from her, and that's when I started to panic a little. Luckily I was wearing an oversized sweater, so my stomach wasn't too noticeable, but I know she felt it when she had hugged me.

She pulled back with a strange look on her face. She took my hands and stepped back so she could look at me.

"Bella......" She started and at that exact moment the bell rang. I sighed in gratitude and then pulled away from my mom.

"Mom, hold that thought. I have to get my stuff from class." I said. She nodded and watched me go. As soon as I was out of the office, I dashed down the hallway to my class. I grabbed my stuff and then ran down the hall to Mark's locker. I saw him and slid beside him as he took out some books.

"Bella, where's the fire?" He asked with a playful smile. I swallowed and looked him straight in the eye.

"My mom's here." I said. He blinked at me a couple of times and looked around.

"Where?" He asked.

"She came to surprise me and she's waiting for me in the office right now." I said. Mark's eyes widened.

"So I'm guessing you're going to tell her right?" He asked as he shut his locker.

"Well I have to now." I said as I walked him to class. When we got to his classroom, he turned to me and hugged me.

"Good luck." He said with a smile. I smiled back lightly and nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled away and made my way back to the office. I already had all my stuff because I'd been planning to leave after Biology anyway, so I trekked back to the office and went in again.

"Mom come." I said as I took her hand and led her out of the office. She still had the strange look on her face.

"I'll drive us home." I said. My mom just complied and got into the car with me. We drove in complete silence and finally when we reached the house, did she start to say something. She was staring at me, scrutinizing everything about me as I stood in front of her.

"Bella, I'm confused. What......you're looking......" I saw her trying to think of a plausible explanation for my jutting belly. I knew she probably couldn't see it completely but she had definitely felt it when she'd hugged me. I bit my lip and watched her face as it reached the border of anger.

"Bella please don't tell me that what I'm thinking is correct." She said. I shrugged.

"Okay." I said and turned to the fridge.

"Isabella." She said. I took a deep breath. She meant business when she called me by my full name. I turned back to her.

"Tell me you're not pregnant." She said. I stared at her as she waited.

"I can't because that would be a lie." I whispered. I saw her eyes widen and she swallowed and sat down heavily.

"You're pregnant? Bella what the hell? I know you are smarter than this. How could you have let something like this happen? Actually how could _I_ have let something like this happen? I knew letting you stay here by yourself wasn't a good idea." At this I went over to her.

"No Mom. That's not why or how I got pregnant. It was seriously an accident." I said. She stared up at me and then shook her head.

"Well what did you think you were doing?" She asked me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I thought I was in love." I said. She looked up at me and then took my hand.

"In love? Bella your eighteen.....god you're only eighteen baby." She sighed as she stroked my cheek ever so lightly.

"Now let me ask you, was it love?" She asked. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as I answered.

"No." I said. She stood up and hugged me. I let her hold me as she lightly stroked my hair. I shut my eyes for a moment and then pulled back.

"I'm not mad at you baby. I'm just shocked. I know that if you didn't want this baby, you wouldn't still be pregnant. But I have to ask, who's the father?" I stared at her, licked my lips ever so lightly, not really wanting to tell her, or say his name. She frowned at me.

"You do know who the father is right?" She asked. My eyes widened in shock as I pulled away.

"Yes! Oh God Mom, I'm not that kind of girl." I said as she let me go and I went and sat in chair across the table from her. She raised her hand in defeat and then nodded.

"Okay okay I was just asking." She said. I sighed and then told her.

"It's Edward Cullen. The guy we met the day we came to meet dad's lawyer."I said. My mom looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

"The one who, when I suggested something to you about, you shook off?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?" I stood up as she said this and walked over to the counter. Leaned against it, with my back toward my mom.

"Mom." I said in irritation as I stood with my back facing her.

"What Bella? I'm trying to find out from my only daughter how she ended up this way." She said. I turned back to her and lifted my shoulders almost in defeat at her words. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. It's hard enough knowing what I know and....." I stopped because I could feel the tears coming up again. I looked away from my mom and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" My mom asked. I didn't look at her as I shrugged one shoulder.

"Because I didn't......I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. I mean, you always used to tell me that I was going to be someone amazing. That I wouldn't get caught in the marriage trap and become a regular housewife.....and I don't know, I thought I'd have disappointed you if you found out." I said. I heard my mom get up and come to stand in front of me.

"Bells look at me." I turned and looked at her. She put both her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look her straight in the eye.

"I could never be disappointed in you. You, who has always taken care of _me_. I love you with everything in me, and that will never change Bella. And you didn't get into the marriage trap like I did, so you were smarter than me on one count." She said. I laughed and she hugged me again. I sighed.

"Mom, it's hard for me to talk about the situation with Edward. But I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine." I said. She pulled back and wiped the few tears that had fallen down my cheek.

"Bella, I'm your mother, I can't help but worry about you. All a mother does is worry about their kids, even if that kid is 2 minutes away from them, or in the next room, a mother worries. You're going to understand that very soon." She said with a little smile. I smiled back and then she put her arm around my waist and led me back to my seat. She took my hand from across the table and held it.

"Now honey, I'm not going to ask for the whole story, I just want you to tell me anything you can. Okay? If you can, start from the beginning." She said. I looked into her eyes and saw love and encouragement there. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"The beginning......well I guess that would be when I started going out with Edward. He kinda just.....swept me off my feet. He just made me fall in love with him. It was hard not to Mom, believe me. But I don't know, I guess along the way, his love faded. I mean, I don't know what went wrong." I said. I thought back and then smiled and shook my head in pain.

"No I actually I remember what went wrong. Edward's insecurity issues with me and with Mark just created a whole......_thing_. He started poisoning our relationship with his doubts and accusations, when all I was being was a friend to Mark, until finally he broke up with me right before summer break was going to start. But unfortunately it wasn't until I was already visiting you that I found out I was pregnant. And that same day I found out about dad, and everything else kind of just flew out of my mind....." I heard my mom gasp and I felt her squeeze my hand. I took a deep breath and she stared at me.

"Well is this _Edward,_ not wanting to be a part of this child's life?" My mom asked.

"Actually for one, I'm pregnant with twins and two, he does want to be a part of their lives, but I'm restricting how much time he can spend in my life." My mom's eyes had widened first, then she had slowly begun to frown.

"Twins? Gosh.....and explain to me why you restrict him from being in your life if he's more than willing to be there for the twins?" My mom asked. I stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"Because the day I told him I was pregnant, he completely denied me and then jumped into bed with his ex-girlfriend. And before that we had been getting back together, and he basically cheated on me.....I can't forgive that. I can't....." I said. My mom nodded.

"So you're completely shutting him out then?"She asked. I shook my head lightly.

"Not completely. He's allowed to be around if it's something that involves the twins, but in the case of being in an intimate relationship with me, there he is completely shut out." I said. My mom nodded, not trying to argue with my words.

"Am I going to meet this Edward officially/properly?" She asked and I blinked in surprise.

"You want to meet him? Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well I should know my grandchildren's father, should I not? And I think I should meet his parents as well. We are about to be part of the same family by blood very soon." I fidgeted uncomfortably when she said the word blood.

"Okay. I'll talk to him and his parents, and I'll set up a time for you to meet them." I said. My mom smiled and nodded. She patted the back of my hand and then stood up.

"You're eating for three now honey, so how about I make you something to eat?" She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great." I said. My mom moved into the kitchen and began to get out pots and pans. I sat there with my chin in my hands as I put my elbows on the table. My mom was so great to be handling almost everything so calmly. There were obviously things that she could never know about Edward and his family. Hopefully everything would go smoothly and then I wouldn't have to worry about my family and his family not being one. Thank goodness for that.

**EPOV**

I sat in the tree looking out at the sky as the rain clouds blew into the area. I had been sitting up here for the last three days after I'd run into the dark forest to wallow in my sadness. I had received numerous calls from my family, in the time that I had been there, but I still hadn't answered them.

I had sat up there and had kept on replaying what Bella had said to me and how she had looked down at me with no love or warmth in her eyes, even as I basically begged her to forgive me. It had broken me. I had needed in that moment to just get away from reality and just be somewhere alone.

I definitely wasn't about to go to Denali, where I knew I wouldn't be a very welcome with Tanya there. I shuttered at the reaction I would get from her family if I had gone there. The entire time that I had been here, in the forest, I had wallowed in my deep and horrible pain. But the longer I had stayed , I realized that Bella wouldn't notice anything that I did deliberately to get her to forgive me, unless it was something very small and non-dramatic.

I had decided that I would do all that she asked me, and only that to show her how devoted I was to her and the twins, that I would do anything to make her forgive me. Even though it was agony to be away from her, I would respect her wishes because I loved her that much.

I sighed and scaled down the side of the tree and dashed through the forest as the rain began to fall heavily through the trees. I moved faster than I ever had and then suddenly I realized in my pain, I hadn't hunted. I stopped and stood absolutely still so that I could listen.

I heard a flock of deer moving through the trees, searching for shelter from the rain and I pounced. I ran swiftly into the trees, following the sound until I was right behind the pack. I caught sight of a small deer in the back and I lunged.

I ripped out the small throat and drank deeply. The taste of the blood heightened my senses as I drained the deer. I quickly discarded the dead deer and then went to find the rest of the pack. I found them quickly and drained them all, one by one.

Finally when I was finished, I began to make my way home, through the trees. I drained another deer on the way, finally feeling somewhat full after it.

As I neared the house, I slowed down, not wanting to rush in. I knew I was in trouble to a certain degree. I listened carefully, before I walked up to the door, but Alice beat me there.

She opened it just as I was about to and looked me up and down. She gave a little 'hmmph' and then moved aside so I could pass. As soon as I was in the house, Esme came toward me and hugged me.

"Oh Edward we've missed you." She said. I smiled lightly and then caught some of Alice's thoughts.

"_Not all of us."_ She thought. I turned to look at her as she gave me a fake smile. I sighed and then pulled away from Esme.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I just needed to clear my head. I'm okay now." I said. Esme nodded and I could feel the others watching. I smiled quickly at them and then went upstairs to get changed out of my wet clothes.

I went up to my room quickly and took off my sopping clothes. I changed into an easy sweater and some slacks. I heard movement by my door, and turned to see Alice standing in the door way. I scowled at her, because I really wasn't in the mood for any of her surliness.

"Alice, I get that you are angry at me, because you want to protect Bella, but I really don't want to hear anything rude from you right now, okay?" I said in a cold tone. I saw her raise her eyebrows in affronted surprise. She smiled lightly and pursed her lips.

"Okay _Eddie_. I guess you don't want to hear anything I have to say, right?" She said. I glanced at her but said nothing. I heard her scoff lightly as I turned my back on her.

"Hmm.....I guess you don't even want to know that Bella called for you." She said. I spun around at these words and saw her leaving. I moved at vampire speed to stand in front of her and stopped her.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me with a bored expression and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh now you want to listen to me?" She said sarcastically. I ground my teeth in frustration and then took a deep breath.

"Please Alice." I said. She sighed and then spoke.

"Bella called for you today. She told me to tell to you to call her when you get in, because she wanted to talk to you. And because she said it was important." She said. I thought about that for a second.

"Why didn't she just call my phone?" I asked. Alice stared at me for a moment.

"She did, but you weren't answering your phone. You weren't answering any of our calls remember?" She said. I kicked myself mentally for that. She smirked at me.

"Yeah, maybe next time, you should pick up your phone." She said as she slipped by me. I stood motionless in the hallway for a moment, before I dashed into my room and picked up my cell phone. I slicked my hair back and then remembered that she couldn't see me on the phone. I took a deep breath and then speed dialled her number. The phone rang twice before she answered it.

"Hello?" She said and her beautiful voice stunned me for a moment.

"Hellllloo?" She said again. I still didn't say anything, just wanting to listen to her voice and I heard her sigh.

"Okay." She said and then I spoke.

"Bella." I said.

"Edward?" She asked. I sighed and then answered.

"Yes it's me." I said.

"Why weren't you answering before when I said hello?" She said into the phone, sounding a little irritated. I quickly changed the subject.

"So Alice said you called for me?" I said quickly.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if it was okay for me to come up there. I want to talk to you." She said. When I heard this, I felt a very elated feeling. She was coming over to talk to me....because she _wanted _to talk to me.

"That's fine." I said evenly.

"Good. Oh and is Esme and Carlisle there?" She asked. I frowned a little and listened throughout the house. Carlisle wasn't home.

"Esme is here, but not Carlisle. Why?" I asked.

"I'll explain when I get there. Bye." She said and then hung up. I frowned uncertainly and then shook it off. Bella was coming over, voluntarily, and it was partly to talk to me. I was so happy that I was almost jumping up for joy.

I stopped and then tried to compose myself. I went to look in the mirror, to see if I looked alright. I wanted to look my best for Bella. I started pacing in my room as I listened for her car to drive up.

As soon as I heard the sound of the tires on the dirt path up to our house, I started pacing faster. By the time Bella's car had parked in front of the house, I was so anxious, I had my hands clenched in fists.

I rushed downstairs to meet her at the door, but Alice stopped me for a moment, before she let me go.

"_Relax Edward." _She said in her thoughts as she looked at my clenched hands. I took a deep breath and nodded as I calmed down. I opened the door and looked at Bella. She was dressed simply in some loose khaki pants and had an oversized sweater on. Her hair was a curly halo around her as she walked up. I smiled as she came toward the house. She didn't smile as large as me, but she did have a very small smile on her lips as she entered and walked by me, blowing her alluring scent past me.

Her smile grew as she went up to Alice and hugged her and then went to Esme. I closed the door as Esme, with her hand around her waist pulled her into the kitchen. I followed silently and stood beside Esme as Bella turned to face us. She had a smile on her face.

"So the reason that I came over here was because I wanted to extend an invitation to you, Carlisle and Edward to meet my mother." Bella said. I blinked in surprise for a second and I saw Esme smile lightly.

"You're mother wants to meet us?" Esme asked, surprised. Bella nodded.

"She came to visit today and I hadn't really told her I was pregnant yet, so she got the shock of her life. She doesn't know everything obviously, but she knows the basics that a mother needs to know. And she insisted that she meet you and Carlisle and Edward, considering we are going to be family soon." Bella said to Esme. Esme smiled and nodded, then hugged me.

"We'd love to. It'll be an honour to meet the woman who created such a sweet intelligent girl like you Bella. I'll speak to Carlisle about it. How about you bring her here this weekend?" Bella smiled one of her heart warming smiles and my heart melted a little.

"That would be great Esme thank you. I'll call you in a couple of days, for last minute details." She said as she let go of Esme. Esme nodded and led Bella outside. I hadn't said anything, I had just listened and watched.

As she got to the door, she spoke into the house.

"Bye everyone." She said. The various voices in the house yelled bye to Bella as she left. I stood in the doorway, watching her go and then she stopped at her car and turned to look at me. She looked like she was deciding something and then she beckoned me with one finger. I walked over to her quickly.

"Listen, when you meet my mom, please make a good impression. She's not really impressed with you right now. If she sees something good in you, it'll be easier for her to give me more freedom with the kids, especially because of the whole vampire side of them. We clear Cullen?" She said. I stared at her and nodded. She nodded as well and then got into her car. She pulled away as I watched her. I sighed when her car was out of sight.

**BPOV**

Esme called later that night and spoke to my mother, who decided that we would be going up to the house together, on Saturday afternoon for tea. I smiled when she told me that Carlisle had suggested the idea. I had asked her if she had spoken to him, she had said yes, saying he was a very delightful man. I smiled at that and then went up to my room.

I went over to my stereo and turned it to the radio. I pressed on the station and then went to lie on my bed. The moment that I'd lied down the song playing began to register. It was 'That's What You Get' by Paramore and it made me think about Edward. It was one of the songs on the playlist that I'd created so long ago. I sighed and was too lazy to get up and change the station, so I sat through it.

Everything about the song was right. This was what I got for letting my heart dictate my actions. I shut my eyes as I lay there. I think I feel asleep because when I sat up again, it was dark outside my window.

I slid out of bed and changed out of my sweater and khakis. I slipped on my large pyjama bottoms and a big t-shirt. I moved back into bed and stared at my ceiling. I looked up at my dartboard and took one of the darts from the wall behind me and hit it right on the bull's eye. I smiled and then snuggled deeply into my pillows and drifted back to sleep.

_Saturday_

I looked out on the cloudy day as I opened my window. The last two days had been sunny so I had been Edward free in Bio the whole week. I had on my dark purple hoodie that moulded to my stomach so it was showing very noticeably. I shook out my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders in a sea of curls. I fluffed my bangs a little and then went downstairs.

I looked at my mother as she looked at herself in her hand mirror. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my jacket and keys.

"Mom, you look great. We're going to be late you know." I said as I opened the door.

"Okay." She said and walked out the door with me. I quickly locked it and then went to the car. I drove quickly and easily up to the Cullen's house and then parked. I took a deep breath and then got out of the car.

I walked up to the door with my Mom, who I smiled at and then rung the doorbell.

**EPOV**

I opened the door and looked down at Bella and her mother. I smiled at the two of them.

"Hello Isabella." I said to her first. She nodded.

"Edward." She said. A chill of pleasure went through me as Bella said my name. I knew that she was probably only doing it because her mother was there. Her mother stood their silently, taking in everything with her eyes.

"You remember my mother Renée from the last time she was here. Mom, this is Edward." She said. I smiled at her mother and then took her hand and shook it. She smiled politely and then I stepped aside so they could enter.

Bella walked quickly into the house and saw Esme and Carlisle coming into the front hall. She smiled and went to hug Esme. Bella's mother stood back and watched them. I heard a whisper of her thoughts as she watched Bella hug Esme and then watched Carlisle clasp Bella's hands affectionately.

_"They love her already." _She thought and smiled a little to herself. I watched as Bella led Esme and Carlisle to her mother and made introductions.

"Follow us into the living room where you can make yourself more comfortable." Esme said as she walked with Bella's mother into the living room. I followed silently and sat down in the couch next to Bella automatically. She shifted slightly so that we weren't sitting so close, but we were sitting on the couch together.

"Well, would you like some tea?" Esme asked Bella and Renée. Bella declined and then grabbed a biscuit. My eyes were on her the entire time, and I saw her glance in my direction for a fraction of a second before she turned her attention back to her mother.

"Well I hope you understand that Esme and I are very supportive of Bella. Ever since we met her, we've just loved her as if she was our own daughter. And even though Bella and Edward aren't together anymore, we are fine with the new addition to our family." Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand.

"Well I'm glad over the fact that you've welcomed Bella so easily. After everything that she's been through in the last few months, and me not being as close as I should be, she really needs family. And I saw when I came in, that you care for her very much." Renée looked at Bella and smiled. I saw in Renée's smile, the same exuberance that I used to see in Bella's smile. I saw Bella smile back at her mother.

"Well Esme I was told by Bella that you were interested in gardening. I was wondering what exactly you liked to garden?" Renée asked. Esme smiled and Bella clasped her hands together.

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'm going to go talk to Alice." Bella said. She tried to stand up and I saw her small struggle, so I stood up and took her hand and elbow and helped her up. She smiled at me very lightly and then began to walk out.

I looked at Carlisle who nodded to me and I followed Bella out of the living room. I looked around the hall and saw Bella going upstairs.

"They aren't up there. Rose and Alice went shopping and Emmett and Jasper went to the movies." I said. Bella stopped halfway up the stairs and blinked down at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded. She put her hands on her hips and then began to come down the stairs.

"That's great. I'm stuck with you." She said. I frowned a little at what she said. I heard the patio door open and heard Esme, Carlisle and Renée go out into the backyard. I looked around as she got to the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to the piano and sat down. I heard her come up behind me as I lightly began to play.

I slid my hands over the keys easily and began to pick up the melody that I'd written before about her. She eventually came to sit by me and watched me. I began to really play and then my song melded into her lullaby. I glanced at her and saw her looking away, so I changed to something more cheery. I began to play chopsticks.

She turned her head quickly to watch me play again when she heard the familiar tune. I continually kept seeing her hands flexing and moving as if she wanted to play. Eventually I stopped and watched as she pressed a few keys tentatively. She sighed.

"You have gift for playing, that's for sure." Bella said. I nodded.

"Just like you have a gift for dance." I said. I stared at her as she looked at me and she shook her head and then placed her hands back in her lap. After a while, I heard her stomach rumble. She glanced away from me, embarrassed. I stood up.

"Come, I'll make you something to eat." I said as I gave her my hand to help her up. She didn't take it but she did follow me into the kitchen. She sat down at the counter and looked around.

"So what are you going to make me?" She asked as she watched herself trace circles on the marble counter with her finger absently.

"Nope not telling. It's a surprise." I said. She glanced up at me and then shook her head. I moved at vampire speed to get all the food ready and then quickly cooked it. I quickly sautéed the vegetables and then grilled some chicken. Then I toped it all off with some light cheese and placed it in front of her. She looked at it tentatively and then took a mouthful. Her 'mmm' let me know that she liked it, as she quickly finished her plate. I took it away from her and watched as she touched her belly lightly. She looked up at me.

"Can you hear them?" She whispered. I turned to look at her.

"The twins?" I asked. She nodded. I focused and shook my head.

"Not right now. Why?" I asked.

"Because they've been kicking up a storm ever since I got here. I think whenever they hear your voice, they get excited." She said. I saw her touch her belly at a different spot.

"Really?" I said as I moved closer to her. I didn't want to touch her unless she allowed me, which I hoped she would.

"Come feel. Every time they hear you, they do something." She said. I moved closer and she took my hand and lay it on her stomach. I felt the push against my hand as Bella held mine. The feeling of her warmth coupled with the children, just made me so happy. I locked eyes with her for a moment, as she held my hand. For a second, I thought I saw something flicker through her chocolate depths but she broke the eye contact as her mother called her name. She pulled back and stood up.

"My mom's calling me. I'll see you later." She said. I nodded and she left the kitchen. I stood there, and listened as she and her mother left and drove off, the warmth from Bella's hand still pulsing through my own.

**BPOV**

As I dropped the keys on the kitchen table, I looked at my mom and smiled. She sat down and stared at me.

"He still loves you Bella." My mom said. I frowned at her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I reached into the fridge and got some orange juice. My mom looked at me.

"Bells, every little thing that you did, he reacted to it. It was like a magnetic pull or something. I've never seen anything like it. And he was so affectionate with you, when he touched you. Oh and the way he was looking at you Bells. It was with yearning and love." She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's just from an observation, looks can be deceiving. It doesn't mean you're right." I said.

"Fine, don't believe me. Anyway I think that Esme and Carlisle are just wonderful and that we will be a great family. I really like them, I even liked Edward even though he didn't say much. There's something about you and him that I just can't put my finger on........" My mom said. At this I rolled my eyes and moved toward the doorway.

"Mom, I'm going to go finish some homework." I said.

"Remember Bella, whether you like it or not, Edward is going to be a part of your life because you share children together." She said as I left. I climbed the stairs quickly and then grabbed my bag. I took out some textbooks and opened them up to do my work, but my mind was distracted.

My mom was very good about noticing things about people. She was very observant and the fact that she'd picked up on those little things about Edward had surprised me. Today hadn't been so bad with him. It had almost made me forget why we'd broken up......almost. And when he had stared at me, when the babies were kicking, for a second I had felt like the day he had told me he loved me. But I had shaken that off.

One good day spent with Edward, was not going to weaken my resolve. It wouldn't and couldn't, but why at this moment did I keep picturing those topaz bronze eyes? I hoped to goodness that it was just my mom's words getting to me, as I shook it off and settled into my homework.

* * *

**A/N: **_Shorter than usual, I know. But I needed to work on homework more and if I didn't stop and update now, you guys would have had to wait for a little longer for the next update. Anyway hope u guys liked it and if u did or didn't tell me why in a review lol. Thanx *hugs* TBG_


	21. Slow And Steady Wins The Race

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_**My mom was very good about noticing things about people. She was very observant and the fact that she'd picked up on those little things about Edward had surprised me. Today hadn't been so bad with him. It had almost made me forget why we'd broken up......almost. And when he had stared at me, when the babies were kicking, for a second I had felt like the day he had told me he loved me. But I had shaken that off. **_

_**One good day spent with Edward, was not going to weaken my resolve. It wouldn't and couldn't, but why at this moment did I keep picturing those topaz bronze eyes? I hoped to goodness that it was just my mom's words getting to me, as I shook it off and settled into my homework.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated but I have a reason for that. I've been super busy with school and studying for exams. I'm almost done now, I only have one exam left which is on Wednesday and then I'm free as a bird. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story, and I'm even surprised that I got this chapter finished. I just kept writing whenever I took a break from studying as a treat to myself. Anyway, I want to give a shoutout to *Romance4ever*, *lady-vampire13*, *TriGemini*, *sonserae89stinson*, *TheLadyKT*, *edwardandbellabelong2gether* and *madisonbelle*. You guys always make me smile and love my story even more. And of course, thanks to everyone else who reviewed, always appreciate your comments. Anyway, enough of my chatter, I'll let you get to the chapter. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. and I'll send(as always) a sneak peek of the next chap to everyone who reviews(when its written). Okay enjoy, and REVIEW. XOXO TEDDYBEARGURL **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Slow And Steady Wins The Race**

_November 14_

**EPOV**

I sat in the cafeteria looking around at all the people eating. Lunch had only just started but Bella still wasn't here yet. I wasn't really worried, she usually came in a little later than everyone else, but after about 25 minutes I was. I saw Alice looking around too and I knew I had to go find her. I got up and looked at the others.

"I'll be back." I said. They nodded and let me go. I picked up the bottle of water and the chicken salad sandwich I'd bought for 'lunch'. I left the cafeteria and took a deep breath. Little wisps of Bella's scent floated over to me.

Every day I was anxious to see her because we had been getting along more and more ever since the day Esme and Carlisle had met her mother. It seemed that Renée was very taken with Esme and they were spending more and more time together. And every time that happened, Bella would come over with her mother to see Alice and Rose, but we would spend some time together as well.

I walked out to the field outside the school and spotted her right away on the bench. I went over to her and sat down. She barely even glanced my way.

"Hi." She said. Her voice sounded small and she looked....troubled? I didn't know what to make of her expression.

"What are you thinking about? You look....." I said as she turned to look at me. I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"I keep hearing everyone's thoughts about me. It's like a war and they're all U.S.A. and I'm Europe. I have no allies in there." She said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I frowned and stared at her.

"Hey, you've got me." I said. I saw her turn to look at me and then I continued.

"And Alice, and Rose and Emmett and Jasper. You've got all of us, plus Mark if he's in the caf." I said. I saw her smile a little and then nod. She sighed and then shook herself a little.

"My emotions are running all over the place. It's so annoying sometimes." She said. I smiled and then handed her the lunch.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." I said as she took it. She smiled at me and then opened the water bottle.

"Thanks Edward." She said as she took a drink. I smiled over the fact that she'd used my name.

"So you're calling me Edward again?" I said quietly, while looking down.

"Yes because one, I kept on slipping and calling you Edward anyway and two every time I said Cullen around your house, Emmett or Carlisle would answer." She said. I still didn't look up as I flexed my hands.

"So is it alright now for me to call you Bella?" I whispered. I heard her take deep breaths in thought. She was quiet for so long that I thought she wasn't going to give me an answer. I looked up and she was staring at me.

"Only on one condition." She said as she looked into my eyes. I nodded, not caring what that condition was, only knowing that she was letting me in.

"After these babies are born, they're going to need two parents who are at least civil to each other, so we should be friends, for their sake." She said. I tried to contain the huge smile that wanted to reach my lips but it still sneaked onto my face very lightly. She was still staring at me as I nodded. This must mean that she'd forgiven me. I saw her nod and then smile very lightly.

"Good." She said as she broke eye contact with me and then began to eat her sandwich. She finished it quickly and downed her water bottle. She must have been hungry.

"Do you want me to get you some more?" I asked. She shook her head at me and I gave her a look.

"Bella it's not healthy for you not to eat as much as needed." I said. I saw her roll her eyes and then I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh don't roll your eyes at me honey." I said while swivelling my head like those pretentious girls seen on reality shows. Bella stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, she was holding her sides. Finally, she took a deep breath and tried to stop.

"Okay you can get me some more food as long as you don't do that again." She said. I nodded and then went back into the cafeteria.

The second I got into the caf, I saw Alice and Rosalie's eyes swivel to me. I heard Alice ask me her question in her mind.

_"Is Bella ok?" _She asked. I nodded slightly. I saw Alice smile and then turn to Rose to tell her. I quickly moved to the cafeteria food and grabbed a variety of foods to give to Bella and paid for it. I went back outside and put all the different things on my lap and let her choose what she wanted.

She quickly gobbled down all of the food I had brought just as the bell rung for the end of lunch. I helped her up as she struggled against the bulge of her stomach. Bella had ballooned out to almost a third more of her size and was starting to struggle with all the weight. It gave me a reason to have to be with her 24/7 and to touch her, even if it was just on her elbow or her hand.

She pulled away from me as soon as she was up and then began to walk toward the school. I walked beside her in silence as we made our way to her locker and she got out her Biology textbook. I took it from her as soon as she had gotten it out. She frowned at me.

"Edward you don't have to carry my _one_ book for me, it's not that heavy. That's a little excessive if you ask me." She said. I shrugged and she sighed as she shut and locked her locker. We went down the hall, and into class. We sat down and I put Bella's book in front of her.

Mr. Banner walked in soon afterward and began the lesson on Homeostasis, and how the immune system worked. I began to lose interest as I remembered how many times I'd learned about it before. I turned my eyes to my beloved and watched her. It was times like these that I wished I could hear her thoughts and know what was going on inside her head.

She was not paying attention just like me, but she was looking at a non-descript point on the board. She was obviously daydreaming but what about? I watched as she began to draw a tiny circle on the ring finger of her left hand. I wonder what that meant? She was always such a mystery. I saw her blink a couple of times and then sit up a little straighter. She glanced over at me and then looked back at Mr. Banner. I remember how she used to blush whenever I looked at her too long, or when she wanted to have staring contests.

Mr. Banner handed out a worksheet for us to practice our knowledge on the terms from this chapter. I watched as Bella quickly wrote down her answers and then began to play with her pen. This class was quite boring for her, or so it seemed. But nothing was ever what you thought it was with her. I saw her turn her left hand over and then run her pen over her wrist. She quickly outlined with the tip of her pen, without making a mark, something on her wrist. She smiled and then put her pen down.

She glanced up at me again as Mr. Banner collected our sheets. I saw her look at my empty paper and frown. She leaned over to me a little.

"Why didn't you write anything? Your paper was blank." She said. I shrugged.

"I just wasn't that interested, and plus there are more interesting things that capture my attention." I said. I saw her shake her head and then sit up.

"Okay." She said in a neutral tone. I smiled a little wondering what she was thinking. I sat there, watching her as she skimmed through her book, and twirled her hair in her fingers. No matter how she moved, not knowing her thoughts was still frustrating.

The bell rung and she came out of her revere and then got off her seat. I took her book again, but this time she only rolled her eyes at me. I smiled lightly as I walked behind her to her next class.

When we got to the door she turned to me and I handed her her book. She looked up at me slyly.

"You know you really don't have to do this right? I'm not _so _weak that I can't carry my own book." She said. I nodded and then shrugged again.

"I just like to do it. Don't complain. Tons of girls would love to have a guy carry their books for them." I said with a smirk. She pursued her lips and then clutched her book tighter. I wonder what that meant.

"Okay then, go to class. I'll see you later." She said as she turned. I smiled as she walked away. She said she'd see me later, like it wasn't a bad thing. I walked into my class in a happy daze. I really wanted to see what she was doing, so I tuned into Alice's thoughts as class went on.

At first, Bella was just silent as she paid attention to the teacher, but to my luck, he was called down to the office to take a phone call. Bella turned to Alice and smiled.

"So what were you asking me before Alice?" She asked. I saw a bunch of things go through Alice's mind before she settled on one. My breath caught for a second as she asked her question.

"So who was the guy who smiled at you when you went to talk to Madam Karina last weekend?" She said. I saw Bella roll her eyes and then wave her hand. I sighed in relief, obviously it was no one, I guessed by her reaction.

"Oh it was just one of the new teachers that Madam Karina hired. I bet he didn't get a good look at me, or he wouldn't have smiled." She said. I frowned and Alice scoffed.

"What are you talking about? You're gorgeous." Alice said. I saw Bella smile and shake her head.

"No, I mean this." She said as she rubbed her belly. I saw Alice understand.

"Ohhhhhh.........well maybe he did and didn't care." Alice said. I frowned harder, I didn't want Bella being with someone else. I just wanted to have my time with her so I could win her back.

"Alice, I seriously doubt that. And anyway, my life is _way _too complicated for a boyfriend. Especially one who's normal, if you know what I mean." She said. I sighed in relief. But I saw Alice's thoughts and snarled a little at them. The teenage boy in front of me shivered in fear at it and I quickly calmed down.

"Bella, c'mon you cannot be serious about this whole not dating thing. At least if you're not gonna fall in love with someone, you could still have _fun_." She said with a smirk.

"Alice I know what you mean when you say _fun_, and I just don't know if I could do that. It feels weird to me, that's all." She said.

"Bella you can't be alone forever." Alice said. I saw Bella shrug.

"I won't be alone. I'll have you, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, my mom and my babies. I'll never be alone Alice." She said. It hurt me that she didn't say my name. I sighed.

"I don't mean alone in that sense. I mean you'll always have family. What about being with someone who completes you? What about that?" She asked. I saw Bella frown and cross her arms.

"You know where I stand on that Alice." She said. I saw that Alice wanted to say something more but their teacher walked back in at that moment and Bella turned back to face the front. Alice didn't say anything, but I'd heard the worry and concern in her thoughts as she also turned back to face the front.

I left Alice's mind and then started thinking about how I would feel if Bella became involved with someone else. I felt my heart restricting and hurting. It began to ache at just the thought of Bella with someone else. I took a deep breath to relieve the pain. No wonder Bella was so adamant about not being with me. If this was how it hurt to just think about it, then it must have been agony for Bella to have seen me and Tanya in my mind and to have that happen to her when she was pregnant with my children.

I put my face in my hands in pain. I guess I'd never realized how much I'd hurt her. It was so horrible what I'd done to her, and I could only hope that maybe one day, she'd forgive me....somehow. I looked up as the bell rang. I got my things and went quickly to the car. I waited for the others as I watched the other students going home.

Bella came out with Alice a few minutes later. Alice walked Bella to her car and spoke to her the whole way. I couldn't help but listen, just to hear Bella's voice.

"Okay so are you coming over later tonight? I want to show you some really cool stuff I got last weekend." I saw Bella nod and smile.

"Yeah of course. But I'm sad you didn't get me anything Alice." Bella said with the tiniest pout. Alice's eyes laughed a little.

"Oh you're funny. First you don't want me to get you clothes, now you do. You make no sense." I saw Bella stick out her tongue as they got to her car.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." Bella said as she hugged Alice.

"See you." She said. Bella got into the car and Alice was walking toward me. I saw that Emmett and Jasper were on their way to the car as well. Rosalie had already slipped into her convertible. I moved around the Volvo and got in, just as Emmett and Jasper reached the car.

"Hey guys." I said as I started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Hey Ed. How goes things today with you and the fair Bella?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett. He had been saying things like that more and more these days. He laughed at my expression.

"Em stop bugging him. You know it's not really any of our business." Jasper said. I smiled at him in appreciation.

"Well Em, I know you will continue to bother me until I tell you, so I might as well. Things are getting……….better between us. Obviously we're not anywhere near where we were before, but its slowly getting there. I just have to be patient." I said. Jasper nodded and Emmett stared at me.

"Oh Edward don't act so in control. I know you're anxious for you and Bella to get back together, I've seen the ring you carry in your pocket _all _the time." He said. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't know anyone knew about that.

"You're so nosy. How did you even know about that?" I asked Emmett. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about that. Anyway so you're holding that ring on you so you can pop the question anytime huh?" He asked. By then, we had made it to the house. I shook my head at him.

"Em, I'm not talking to you about this." Emmett stared at me and then shrugged.

"Fine, but when you need help, just ask me. You know I've asked Rose to marry me…..I can't even remember how many times now." He said as he got out of the car. Jasper put a reassuring hand on my shoulder before he left the car too. I sighed and then stepped out as well.

I went into the house and walked upstairs. As I did, Alice was coming down. She didn't make a motion to move so she bumped into me. She glared at me for a moment before she continued on her way. I sighed and then grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs.

"What the hell?" She said as I pulled her into my bedroom and shut the door. I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"Alice, I don't want us to be like this." I said. She stared at me.

"Like what?" She asked, also crossing her arms.

"This....surliness, the hateful feelings going on between us. I know I don't feel them toward you, but you obviously feel them toward me, and....." I sighed, "I don't want it to be like that Alice. We used to be so close as brother and sister. What happened to that?" I asked. She stared at me, keeping her thoughts blocked so that I wouldn't know what she was thinking. She still didn't say anything and I went and sat on my couch.

"Alice can we just talk please?" I asked. She came over and sat down beside me.

"You know what happened Edward? Bella became my best friend and you hurt her.....badly. So it seemed to me, that you were in the wrong." She said. I stared at her for a moment.

"I can understand that. But, I don't want it to be like _this_. Remember how we used to be an alliance? How we were working together so that we could stop your vision from happening? We're stronger together then apart Alice, and all I want is to protect her and the babies now." I said. I saw Alice taking deep breaths.

"Edward, I don't want to fight anymore either, but........" She said, trailing off. I frowned in concentration.

"But what?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Edward I don't know what else Bella can take. She's like my sister, but she's only human. She's fragile emotionally. I don't know if she can take any other kind of heartbreak. She's already lived through so much in such a short amount of time and I don't want you to hurt her again Edward.....I don't know if she'll be able to live through that." Alice said. I took Alice's hands and looked her in the eye.

"I don't want anything other than for her to love me again. I would _never _be stupid enough to hurt her again so that I lost that." I said. Alice looked at me and sighed. She nodded.

"Okay Edward. I'm not going to stand in your way anymore, but don't expect me to help you either. I don't know what's going to happen anymore, my second sight doesn't work with her." She said. I hugged her and then whispered.

"It's good to have you back sis." I said. I pulled back and she stood up.

"Okay let's not get all mushy. I have to go get some stuff ready for Bella when she gets here." She said with a smile as she went to the door. I smiled back and nodded.

As soon as Alice was gone, I also started getting ready for Bella's arrival. I had a surprise for her, that I knew she'd like and I felt good about things. Everything was slowly starting to go back to how it had been. Alice and I were better than before and Bella......I was maybe starting to gain her trust back.

I picked up the small box and lightly touched the silver bow. She was really going to like this gift. I put the box on my desk and then went downstairs.

**BPOV**

When I got home, it was very quiet in the house. I frowned in confusion, because my mother always came to greet me at the door when I got home. I dropped my bag on the floor by the door and locked it behind me. I looked around.

"Mom?" I yelled. I didn't hear anything so I went upstairs. I looked in my dad's old room. She wasn't there. I frowned harder.

"Mom?" I yelled again. I still didn't hear anything, so I went into my room. There, on my bed was my Mom, asleep with a feather duster in her hand. I shook my head and laughed. She must have been dusting and taken a break, but had fallen asleep in the process.

I moved over and shook her awake lightly. She blinked up at me in surprise and then sat up.

"Oh Bells. I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. When did you get home?" She asked. I smiled.

"Oh just a few minutes ago." I said. She nodded.

"How was school today?" I shrugged.

"It was school." I said. She nodded and then stroked my hair lightly.

"Anyway are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?" She asked as she stood up. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not really hungry and I'm going to have dinner with Alice tonight, if that's okay." I said. My mom nodded.

"Of course it's okay. But right now I'm hungry so I'm going to go make something to eat." She said as she waved the feather duster at me playfully. I shook my head at her and then moved over to my computer. I moved through my music and my eye caught sight of my Edward inspired playlist. I thought for a moment and then decided to listen to it.

I turned it on, and turned up my speakers a little so I could sing along. The first song that started playing was 'My Immortal' by Evanescence and I started to clean up my room a bit as I listened to it. I sighed as I thought about Edward. It seemed like every time I was with him, the old feelings would come back.

Like today in class, when I was just thinking about everything that we'd been through and how we'd gotten to this point. I don't know if Edward had noticed me stroking my ring finger in thought of how I'd once wanted him to marry me. It was laughable now to think of old wishes like that. But I had thought of the cool idea of getting a tattoo of the babies' names on my wrist after they were born.

I sighed again, today at lunch he had been so sweet and encouraging that before I had told him he could call me Bella, I had almost given in and said that we should be together again. But every time my heart tried to push me into Edward's arms again, my mind would replay his night with Tanya, and my heart would harden. No, me and Edward were not going to get back together…….ever.

I quickly ran downstairs and got my bag. I could smell my mom cooking and I heard her humming as she worked. I poured out my books and quickly got to work on my homework. I finished it quickly and then got my cell phone. I texted Alice that I was coming over.

I quickly put my books into my bag and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie sweater. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I turned off my music and computer, and then went downstairs. I smiled at my mom as I walked into the kitchen.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked as she looked up from her laptop. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll probably be back before you go to bed, so I can say goodnight. Are you going to be okay alone here?" I asked. My mom nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm actually talking to Phil on webcam right now." She said. I walked over and looked into the camera. I waved at Phil, who waved back. I kissed my mom's cheek and then stood up.

"Alright, have fun. I'll see you later. Love you." I said as I walked to the door.

"Love you too honey. Tell Esme and everyone else hi for me." She said.

"Will do. Bye." I said as I put on some sneakers and went out the door. I pulled up my hood and ran through the chilly night air and got into my car. I turned on the heater and radio before I started to drive. I was bumping to the music as I drove up the windy road through the forest to the house. I parked a little closer to the house than usual because of the cooler weather and then got out quickly and jogged to the door.

**EPOV**

I heard Bella's car drive up and park. I opened the front door and she came in very quickly. She automatically went to Alice and hugged her. I shut the door and just watched for a moment. She turned around and smiled at me, then she turned back to Alice.

"Where's Esme? I wanted to say hello. Oh and tell her that my mom says hello to everyone too." Bella said. Alice took Bella's hand and led her into the other room. I saw Bella pull off her hood and Alice took her to Esme.

"Oh she's in here. Come." Alice said. I sighed and then moved over to the piano. My fingers went over the keys easily beginning to play Esme's favourite tune, listening as Bella interacted with people in the house.

I sighed again as my hands began to play Bella's lullaby. I was so engrossed in it, that I didn't hear her walk up until she was almost behind me. I looked up at her as she stared.

"That's my lullaby, isn't it?" She asked as she stood behind me. I nodded.

"What were you playing before?" She asked as she came to sit beside me in front of the piano.

"I was playing a tune I'd written for Esme. Do you want me to play it for you?" I asked. She nodded and I began to play Esme's favourite. I continued to watch her as she stared at my hands going over the keys. Finally when it was over, she looked up at me. I almost drowned in her chocolate brown eyes when I stared into them. I nearly forgot what I was going to ask her because of it.

"So……….where's Alice?" I asked as my fingers continued to play keys on the piano.

"She's making me something to eat. Emmett is in there too and he shooed me out of the kitchen so he could work his magic." She smiled and I nodded in understanding.

"Emmett loves cooking for you. He's really serious about it too." I said. She laughed and nodded.

"He makes me smile when he puts on that chef's hat." She said. I looked at her for a moment and then realized this was my chance to give her my gift.

"Bella, will you come with me for a moment? I have something for you." I asked.

"Yeah." She said easily. I stood up and helped her up. I led her to the stairs and we began to climb them. We went all the way up until we got to my bedroom, which I entered. I moved over to my desk and then looked at Bella. She was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and she was staring around the room.

"Bella you can come in you know." I said sarcastically. She came in slowly and then walked up to me.

"So what do you have for me?" She asked. I picked up the small box and handed it to her. She frowned and then looked up at me.

"Edward, you've already given me gifts. I don't need another one." She said.

"You'll like this and plus it's not _really _for you." I said. She sighed and then untied the silver bow and opened the box. I watched as her eyes widened in surprise at the two rattles inside the box. One was blue while the other was pink. She smiled as she lightly stroked it and then looked up at me.

"Thank you. You're going to spoil these kids you know." She said with a smirk.

"Well they deserve it. And plus you know how I like to spoil the people I love. Besides it's the thought that counts right?" I asked. She nodded and then covered the box back up.

"I would have engraved their names on it, but we haven't really decided on names yet." I said. She smiled and then moved over to my book shelf.

"Maybe you haven't decided, but I already have." She said. I was surprised by that.

"So……?"I asked. She turned back to me, while leaning against my book shelf.

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So what are their names?" I asked.

"Their names are…….it's a surprise." She said.

"Oh c'mon, don't you think I should get to know?" I asked. She smiled.

"Why does it matter? Will you hate them if they're not something you chose?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd never _hate _it, but……." She interrupted me.

"But nothing. You'll like them, trust me." She said. I sighed and then nodded.

"It's times like these where I wish I could read your mind." I said. She grinned.

"And it's times like these that make me glad that you can't." She said as she stuck out her tongue playfully. I laughed loudly, and that's when I heard them.

_"Oh daddy, you're laugh is too loud. You woke us up."_ I stopped laughing and then stared at Bella. She noticed my change and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head and moved closer to her.

"Nothing, the babies are awake now and I can hear them." I said. I saw Bella put her hands on her belly.

"No wonder they didn't react to your voice as usual. What are they thinking?" She asked as I knelt in front of her and then laid my ear to her stomach. I put my hands on her waist very lightly and listened.

_"Hi daddy and mommy. We know you can hear us daddy. Tell mommy I'm hungry." _I heard. Then a second thought, more feminine sounding, pierced my ears.

_"Yes tell momma we're both hungry, cuz I'm hungry too." _I smiled and looked up at Bella.

"They said they're hungry." I said and she smiled down at me.

"Okay, I'm going to eat soon, so they won't be for much longer." She said.

"Darlings, I know you can hear me, so let me ask you. Do you know what Momma wants to name you?" I asked. I felt Bella hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey! You can't ask them that." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"_No Daddy. We can't hear momma's thoughts; we can only feel what she feels." _I nodded and then looked up at Bella before I said my next words.

"Okay. Your momma and I love you two very much." I said. Bella nodded and rubbed her belly.

"_We love you too daddy and mommy."_ I moved and kissed Bella's stomach very lightly and then stood up. I hadn't removed my hands from her waist and we were standing very close.

"So did they tell you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"They said they can't hear your thoughts, they can only feel what you're feeling." She nodded.

"Good to know." She looked up at me and I heard her heartbeat accelerating as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella……." I whispered. She took a light breath as I moved a little closer to her.............

"Bella! Dinner's ready." I heard Alice call. Bella jumped in response and quickly left my arms.

"Coming." She said and then moved out of my room and down the stairs. I sighed and went to sit on my couch for a few minutes before I went back downstairs.

**BPOV**

What the hell had just happened just now? One minute I was just talking with Edward and the babies, and the next he was holding my waist and was standing so close I could feel his perfumed breath lightly fanning my skin. I moved down the stairs quickly and steadily and listened to see if Edward had followed. I didn't hear his footsteps on the stairs as I got down to the first floor and then took a deep breath.

I walked into the kitchen with a smile as the delicious aromas hit my nose. I looked at the food that was being put onto my plate as I sat down at the counter. Emmett had his chef's hat on and now he even had an apron that said 'Kiss the chef, cuz you know he's the best'. I laughed when I saw that.

"So what did the chef make for me tonight?" I asked as he put the plate down in front of me.

"Well……." Emmett started in a French accent. I giggled a little and then turned back to look at him in all seriousness.

"Well, what I did, was create a masterpiece for you. There is…..baked fish dipped in a light lemon sauce, smooth mashed potatoes with beef gravy, steamed veggies sautéed in a light butter sauce, some crispy garlic bread with cheese, with a side of bruschetta and my lovely and delicious dessert, which will be a surprise for after."He said as I looked at everything. I smiled as he brought over a bottle of sparkling apple juice and poured me a glass. I laughed at him as he put the bottle down.

"Thank you chef. Everything looks delicious." I said. He smiled.

"But of course everything looks good, I made it. It will taste even better, now eat up." He said, never once faltering on the French accent. I took a bite of the tender fish and almost moaned in delight at how flavourful and delicious it was.

"So good." I said as I took another bite. Emmett smiled as I dug into the food, eating everything on the plate. Finally when I was done, I sat back and looked at Emmett.

"Now it's time for my pride and joy, my triple decker, chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream." He said as he brought over the decadent mini cake. He spurted a dollop of whip cream on top and then handed me a clean fork.

"Bon appetite" He said as I looked at the beautiful cake. I took my fork and took a piece. I tasted it and my eyes rolled in pure chocolate ecstasy.

"Oh my god, I think I just had a chocolate orgasm." I said and Emmett laughed. I slowly but surely ate the entire cake, and I felt so full after it.

"So now does the chef get a kiss?" He asked in his normal voice again. I smiled and motioned for him to come beside me. When he did, I leaned up in my chair and kissed his cheek.

"You totally deserved that. Everything was amazing." I said. He smiled and then lightly rubbed my belly.

"Anything for my niece and nephew." He said as he let go and helped me off my seat. I picked up the small box with the rattles that I had brought downstairs and went into the living room and sat down beside Alice.

"So did you enjoy your dinner?" She asked.

"Immensely. Did you help?" I asked.

"Alittle, but only because Emmett wouldn't let me do anything." She said. I laughed and linked arms with her.

"It's okay, it was all delicious so thank you." I said as I put the box down. Alice picked it up as soon as I had put it down. She opened it and smiled.

"Oh these are beautiful. Did Edward give them to you?" She asked. I nodded. Emmett came and took the box from Alice and picked up a rattle and shook it. It was funny to see Emmett shaking a rattle so I giggled.

"This is what Ed gave you. I thought he would have given you the ri-" Emmett was interrupted by Edward's loud angry voice.

"Emmett!!" He yelled as he came at vampire speed to stand in front of Emmett. I felt the babies kick a little at the sound.

"Ow, not so loud. The babies retaliate to loud noises." I said. It almost seemed as if Edward hadn't heard me. He was giving Emmett a murderous look and I could see him giving him a silent message.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to cause the babies or you any distress." He said quietly. He still continued to stare at Emmett with that frightening look. Finally I took Alice's hand and pulled her up.

"Okay these two are having a staring contest, so why don't you show me the stuff you got in New York?" I said. She nodded as she gave them one last glance. I followed her upstairs to look at Alice's things.

When we got upstairs, I shut the door and looked at Alice. I sat down on her bed as she moved over to her massive closet.

"So Alice do you know what that was about just now?" I asked as I saw her flick on the light in her closet.

"Who knows? Boys are weird." She said and I laughed.

"You're right." I said as I saw her come out her closet, in a totally different outfit. It was a short close fitting dark blue cardigan with a white blouse and some really cute skinny light blue trousers. I smiled in approval as she did a twirl for me.

"That looks really good. I like that cardigan, it's cute." I said as she looked in her full length mirror.

"Yeah I knew I had to have it when I saw it." Alice said as she turned to look at her profile.

"Go put on something else, now I'm excited to see all the outfits." I said as Alice rushed with a giggle, into the closet.

**EPOV**

I was staring down Emmett, until I heard Alice's door close. I knew that Bella if she cared to listen would still hear me, so I whispered.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't I say _don't _say anything? And you were just about to tell her. Do you even think she's ready to know my intentions? We're barely on the edge of friends. God Emmett, you're such a nuisance." I said as I grabbed the box from his hands and collapsed on the couch.

"Calm down Ed. Don't blow a gasket. I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I promise it won't happen again." Emmett said. I looked at his sincere face and sighed.

"Yeah whatever Em. We have to be at least boyfriend and girlfriend before I can ask her that, so don't spill the beans _please._" I pleaded. He nodded and ran his fingers over his lips like a zipper, twisted the end like he was locking it and then threw away the invisible key. I rolled my eyes and then picked up the remote. I needed something to distract me.

I turned on some football and watched it for a good twenty minutes before I heard Bella's voice and her footsteps on the stairs.

"Okay Ali, I should go now. I said I'd get home in time to say goodnight to my mom." She said. Alice hugged her and then let go.

"Okay, text me or call me when you get home okay?" She said. Bella nodded with a smile.

I came to stand in the hall in front of the door. Alice looked at me with a questioning look.

"Can I have a minute with Bella......alone?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes and then nodded.

"Okay....I guess Edward wants to be weird again so I'll let him. 'Night Bells." She said as she went up the stairs. I waited until she was up to the second floor before I started. First I handed Bella her gift. She handed it back and I frowned at her.

"Put them in the bassinets." She said. I nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Bella, I wanted to explain about what happened between Emmett and I before....." She lifted a hand and stopped me. She shook her head lightly and then smiled.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. If I really wanted to know, I would tuned into either one of your thoughts." My breath caught as I remembered that ability she shared with me.

"I didn't because I figured it was between you and Emmett and that it was none of my business. And anyway I came up.....well _Alice _came up with a better explanation to explain your action." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh really. And what was that?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled.

"That boys are weird. And I totally agree with her." She said. I smiled and then nodded.

"She's probably right." I said. Bella took her keys out of her pocket.

"Well I'll see you later. Goodnight." She said as she moved to the door. I caught her arm lightly and she looked up at me.

"Can I say goodnight to them?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. I bent down and whispered by her belly.

"Goodnight darlings." I said. I kissed her belly very lightly and then stood up. I caught her hand and kissed the back of it as I looked into her surprised eyes.

"Sleep well Bella." I said against her hand before I let go. She blinked a few times at me and then moved to the door. I opened it for her and watched as she got into her car and drove away. I shut the door and leaned against it with a small smile on my face.

I was going to get Bella back. I knew it, I could feel it. At this moment, my mind thought back to the old children's story, the tortoise and the hare. I knew at this moment, I was the tortoise and that slow and steady would win the race. I was going to win this race and win Bella back.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Anyway tell me what you think in a review. Press that little button below, cuz I know u waaaannnnnaaaa!! LOL *kisses* TBG


	22. Bittersweet

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Goodnight darlings." I said. I kissed her belly very lightly and then stood up. I caught her hand and kissed the back of it as I looked into her surprised eyes. **_

"_**Sleep well Bella." I said against her hand before I let go. She blinked a few times at me and then moved to the door. I opened it for her and watched as she got into her car and drove away. I shut the door and leaned against it with a small smile on my face. **_

_**I was going to get Bella back. I knew it, I could feel it. At this moment, my mind thought back to the old children's story, the tortoise and the hare. I knew at this moment, I was the tortoise and that slow and steady would win the race. I was going to win this race and win Bella back.

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hey y'all. Okay so I know you guys are really going to hate me after this chapter because I'm just evil. Well not really but you'll think that because of this chapter, but I did it on purpose becuz its going to help Bella and Edward…..at least at this moment. Thanx so much for all the reviews, special shoutout to *mamato*(WOW is all I can say to u hun, u no why :D), *Lacrea Moonlight*, *TriGemini*, *sonserae89stinson* and *edwardandbellabelong2gether*. You guys inspired me and made me smile at the same time, thanks. Anyway, enjoy as always and of course a sneak peek for everyone who reviews. *kisses* XOXO Teddybeargurl

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Bittersweet**

**BPOV**

As I drove home, my hands shook. I was angry at myself for letting something as little as Edward kissing my hand affect me so much. I grumbled in the car as I drove through the night. This was ridiculous, how was it that in such a short amount of time, Edward was pulling me in again? No I would not let that happen, I was going to fight this with everything in me if possible.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and then stepped out and went into the house. I looked around and saw that my mom was still on the laptop. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, you're still up?" I asked as I walked over to the table and put down my keys.

"Yeah, you know how I can get when me and Phil get to talking," She looked up at me again and frowned. "Bells, what's wrong? Didn't you have fun?" She asked.

"Oh I had a lot of fun." I said.

"But I can tell that something's wrong," She paused for a moment before she spoke again, "Did something happen with Edward?" I shook my head.

"No, just......I don't know what it is, but being there is........" I laughed a little in confusion.

"Its okay honey, you don't have to explain it to me. Whenever you're ready and you find the words to explain it properly, I'm here." She said as she lightly stroked my hand.

"Thanks Mom." I squeezed her hand in appreciation.

"I think I'm just going to call it a night. Don't stay up too late." I said as I turned toward the stairs.

"Don't worry, I won't. G'night." She said.

"G'night." I made my way up the stairs and to my room, where I shut the door. I moved around sluggishly and then started to undress. I got into my pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt and then got my towel. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I was finished, I decided that I wanted to talk to somebody. I crawled into my bed, and grabbed my cell phone. I lay back and then speed dialled my best friend's number. It rung twice before I got an answer.

"Hey." I heard in the phone and smiled.

"Hey Mark. Why don't you call me?" I said, jokingly.

"What? I always call you." I started laughing at his shocked voice.

"Oh, that's not nice Bella. Playing with a friend that way." He said. I sighed.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all. I didn't see you today or yesterday, so I thought I'd call and say howdee do." I heard him sigh.

"What's wrong? You sound so down." He said.

"I'm not down. I'm conflicted." I said.

"What are you conflicted over?" He asked.

"I'm conflicted over being with Edward and not being with Edward." I said into the phone.

"Well.....what are you going to do?" He asked. I groaned into the phone.

"I don't know. That's why I called you. I want you tell me what to do." I pleaded. He laughed lightly.

"Bella, I can't tell you what to choose. Only you can do that, and anyway you won't listen to me, you'll end up doing what you want because you've always been the type of girl to follow her own path." He said. I groaned again, not because I didn't like his answer but because I knew he was right. No matter what he told me I was still going to do what I felt was best for me.

"Thanks a lot Mark, you were a big help." I said sarcastically. This time he laughed loudly into the phone.

"Oh Bella. You know what you want, and you don't need me to tell you that." I took a deep breath at his words. He was completely right. Darn it!

"Thanks Mark." I whispered. I felt a yawn come up as I said it.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight." He said. I smiled in my bed.

"Goodnight Mark." I said and then shut my phone. I didn't even bother to put it on my desk before I fell asleep.

The sun was shining through my window as I woke up. My head was buried underneath my pillows, not wanting to have to face the real world for at least another twenty minutes. But sooner than I expected, my mom was calling my name.

"Bella! Rise and shine honey." I heard her yell. I groaned and buried my head deeper into my pillows.

"Bella, you have a visitor. Could you please get up? If you don't I'll send them up there." She said. I still lay in my bed, unmoving and uncaring. It was most likely Alice or Mark, and both of them had seen me in my bed-head status, so it wouldn't be a big deal if they saw me again. I heard my mom sigh and then I heard a pair of footsteps, on their way up the stairs.

I pushed my face into my pillows and pulled my comforter completely over my body. I was like a cocoon with only the back of my head showing. I heard my door open and then it shut.

"Bella, how could you be so tired if you went to bed right after you left?" I stiffened at the voice that said those words and then I flipped so that I was laying face forward.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked as I crossed my arms. I was not in the mood to deal with him and his tricks.

"Carlisle sent me with some more blood, but I didn't want to leave it downstairs with your mom there." He said and that's when I noticed the thermos in his hands. I nodded and he put it down on my side table. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to smooth it down a little.

"So did Carlisle say when he'll send me some more?" I asked.

"Yes, he said he'll send some more in a couple of days." He said as I reached for the thermos and opened it. I was about to take a drink when I looked up at Edward.

"It's okay if I drink this in front of you right?" I asked. He laughed.

"That blood is nothing compared to yours so don't worry about it." He said. I rolled my eyes and took a big gulp of the blood. It tasted good as it went down my throat and I licked my lips before I closed it and put it down.

"So why did Carlisle send you? I mean I know anyone of the others would have loved to bring it to me. Especially Emmett, he'd want to give my belly a rub if he had brought it." I said with a little smile. Edward sat down on the edge of my bed. I put my hands in my lap, so that he couldn't take one of them.

"Well the others went hunting. I was the only one left at home." I looked into his eyes and noticed for the first time in a long time that they were very dark. They weren't black yet, but they were a dark bronze colour.

"Why didn't you go with them? You obviously needed to."I said as I stared at him. He shrugged.

"I didn't really feel like being too far away from Forks." He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Whatever. Just make sure you go hunting soon. Promise?" I said.

"I promise." He said.

"Good." I said. At that moment, I heard my mom's footsteps on the stairs. She came into my room as I looked at the door and she smiled at the two of us as she came in.

"Okay, I was hoping to talk to Esme about this, but since Edward is here, it's probably a good time to ask. I was hoping that for Thanksgiving we could all have a big celebration together. We're all family now and it would be nice to have a big family gathering. So what do you think?" She asked. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't a good idea because none of the Cullens would be eating.

"Mom I don't think....." I was interrupted by Edward.

"That sounds nice Renée I'll speak to my mother about it and you and she can coordinate plans." He said with a smile. My mom clapped her hands and smiled.

"Yes that would be wonderful Edward. Thank you. Oh and Bella, your breakfast is waiting for you when you get up." She said. I nodded and then she left. I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Why did you tell her that? Now she's going to have high hopes for this to happen." I said. Edward frowned at me.

"Why? What's the problem with us having Thanksgiving together as a family?" He asked. I stared at him.

"Well, she'll notice something strange when no one but _us _are eating." I said. Edward smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll work around that." He said. I rolled my eyes and he smiled. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Alright, I'll let you get up now. Bye." He said. I nodded.

"Go hunting." I said as he got to the door. He nodded as he left. I sighed as I heard him say goodbye to my mother and then leave the house. I swung myself out of bed and then went into the bathroom.

I took a long shower and washed my hair while I did. I used my strawberry scented shampoo and when I was finished, I felt refreshed and awake. I got dressed in a sweater and jeans and made my way downstairs.

As I got there, and sat down at the table in front of my plate of breakfast, I heard my mom on the phone. I tuned into the last few sentences of the discussion.

"Alright, well everything is settled then." I heard my mother say.

"Yes, you and Emmett can cook for the little after party that we will have afterwards." I heard Esme say.

"Yes, I'd love to see what recipes Emmett will pull up for this occasion. Alright, I will see you on the 27th. Bye." My mom said. I heard her hang up the phone and the come into the room as I ate my bacon.

"So it's settled, we're going to go over to the Cullens for a little after-Thanksgiving party. It's going to be only us and the family and we're going to have little appetizers and things that Emmett and I are going to make. Esme says he's picked up cooking and is enjoying it so much that he wants to do a part of the cooking with me, so he's going to be making appetizers with me." She said as I nodded.

"Okay, well I guess, we're still going to have our little thanksgiving here first." I said. She nodded as I munched on my eggs. My mom stared at me for a moment, and then sat down across from me. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Bella I need to talk to you." She said. I turned to her, giving her my full attention.

"What about Mom?" I asked. She sighed and then looked at me.

"Well you know I want to stay here with you, but I also know that Phil misses me a lot. I wish I could be in two places at once so I was hoping it would be okay if I went to see him for about a week and then came back to Forks afterward." She said. I smiled at her.

"Mom, you can go and stay with Phil. I know how much you miss him and I'll be fine here by myself. The babies aren't due for another three months, so it's okay if you leave. I'm going to have to learn how to be on my own so you leaving is okay." I said. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"Thanks honey." She said as she gave my hand a squeeze. I nodded and then continued to eat. As I sat there I got a great idea that I could use to surprise my mom with. I smiled to myself and sat there quietly.

**EPOV**

The next week flew by before I knew it. It seemed like everyday in between that Saturday and Thursday, Bella was at the house with her mother. Renée was coordinating everything to perfection with Emmett. He was getting really into the entire thing and it seemed that all he was talking about these days was recipes and different ingredients that he would need for Thanksgiving on Thursday.

_November 27, 2008(Thanksgiving)_

I sat watching Emmett lugging around a huge bundle of groceries he had bought for tonight. I was excited over the fact that our two families would be joining together for Thanksgiving. Usually during this time we would go to Alaska to spend time with Tanya's family. Obviously this year that wasn't a really good idea.

I saw Emmett take out each item and set it in a particular place in the kitchen. I sighed and realized I had to at least offer my help. I got up from the couch where I'd been watching and walked into the kitchen. Emmett had on his apron as I leaned against the counter and looked at him.

"Emmett do you need any help?" I asked with a smirk. He glanced at me and shook his head.

"Nope I'm fine. Go help Alice decorate, I can't have anyone who isn't me in my personal space." He said. I rolled my eyes and then left. I looked around the house for Alice and saw her bringing in a big box of decorations. I went over to her and walked beside her.

"Can I help?" I asked. She glanced at me and nodded. She put down the box and took out a bunch of different decorations and handed them to me.

"Put the purple flowers in bunches running along the corners of the room, from ceiling to floor. And put the gold ribbons in swirls on the ceiling. I want it like a cloud floating down from the ceiling. And then put the silver bows at every corner which meets the ceiling and the floor. Got it?" She asked. I nodded. She picked up a few more decorations and began to put them around the room.

I got to work immediately on doing exactly what Alice said. I remembered how she reacted if things weren't exactly as how she'd specified. I looked at the clock as I put up the flowers. They were the hardest, because I had to place them in the corner of the wall and make sure they stayed.

Bella and her mother would be getting here in an hour, so we really had to get everything ready. I finished the flowers with painstaking care, and then I called Alice to see if it met her approval. She nodded and smiled as she checked all the decorations I'd put up.

I looked at the clock again and then realized I only had thirty minutes to get dressed. I hurriedly went upstairs and got dressed. I pulled on a clean black dress shirt and put on some black dress pants. I brushed my hair very lightly and then I looked in the mirror. I wanted to look my best for Bella.

I brushed my hair a little more and then I went over and got out the ring. I took the small velvet black box out of the top drawer of my desk. I opened it and looked at my mother, Elizabeth Masen's, ring. It was a long gold oval, set with round diamonds nestled in it's web of gold. The gold band was thin, and I had had the band embedded with diamonds to modernize it just a little. I sighed as I looked at it, I couldn't wait for the day when I would slip this ring on Bella's finger.

As I stood there, staring at it, I heard the knock on the door signifying Bella and Renée's arrival. I put the ring back into the top drawer of my desk and went downstairs.

When I got there, I smiled as I looked down at Bella. She was wearing a simple purple ruffled long sleeved top with a black fitted blazer with her dark purple skinny jeans and her black ankle boots. She had her hair curled, and up in a simple up do with wisps of the curls falling around her face with her bangs out and flipped to the side.

It was first time that I had seen her hair like this and as she looked up at me, my breath caught at her beauty. Even her smoky makeup, complimented the look. Everything about her beauty still caught me off guard when I saw her.

She smiled at me before Alice hugged her and then gave her a look over. I was still looking down at her from the stairs.

"Wow Bella, you look like a rock star. I like this hairstyle and the smoky, dark eyes. You look sexy. Who are you trying impress?" She asked as she walked around Bella. Bella shrugged.

"No one silly. And plus it's cold outside, but I still wanted to look hot." She said with a grin. Alice linked arms with Bella and then took her into the living room. I shook myself out of my revere and followed the two of them into the decorated living room.

I watched as Bella took in everything and then smiled at Alice. She hugged her and then pulled back.

"You are so amazing. I can't believe you did all of this. You know you should be an interior designer, you've got a gift Alice." She said as Alice smiled and then led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"Hmm….that's definitely something to think about." Alice said with a smirk. She put her hand on Bella's stomach and rubbed it lightly.

"So how are my godchildren/niece and nephew?" She asked and Bella laughed.

"They're fine. They've been relaxing the whole day. Been moving around once in a while, but no real trouble." Bella said as I watched while leaning against the wall. She glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back before she turned back to Alice.

"It smells so good in here already. Did Emmett start cooking before my mom got here?" Bella asked. Alice nodded.

"He's becoming obsessed with cooking, it's like Hell's Kitchen in there sometimes. Lucky these two babies are coming or he'd fatten you up very soon with all his recipes." Alice said. Bella smiled and so did I. Not because what Alice said was funny, but because it was very true.

"Edward come sit down. You're kinda freaking me out just standing there watching us." Bella said. I moved over to the couch and sat down alone. I saw Alice roll her eyes behind Bella and then she stood up.

"Let's go peek at what your mom and Emmett are doing." She said as she lent Bella a hand. Bella took it and pulled herself up. I followed and almost like spies, we crept up to the kitchen doorway and peeked our heads in. Mine was on top, Bella's in the middle and Alice's at the bottom. We each turned our heads to look at each other and then looked at Emmett, twirling his spatula and Renée was rolling up something.

"What are you three doing?" A voice asked from behind us. We all jumped and then turned to see Esme standing there. Bella went and hugged her.

"We were trying to get a glimpse of the secret menu." Alice said cheerily.

"Oh well….stop that." Esme said as she lightly touched Bella's hair affectionately, "How are you Bella?" She asked.

"I'm fine Esme. It was so nice of you to allow this." Bella said. Esme put her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"We're family now Bella and we need to spend family holidays together. And this year we have two very important things to be thankful for." Esme said with a small smile. I just stayed quiet the whole time, watching these exchanges. I loved seeing how Bella was fitting into my family.

"Well I'm still grateful. By the way, where's Carlisle? I didn't see him when I came in." Bella asked as she made her way back to the sofas. Esme smiled.

"Oh he had to do some last minute work, but he'll be home very soon." She said. Bella nodded and just as she sat down, Rosalie came out of the kitchen with a tray of something. She walked over to Bella and held it in front of her like a waiter.

"Would you like one? Emmett said I should make you try it first." Rosalie said as she held the tiny rolls in front of Bella. She gingerly took one and bit into it. Her face lit up.

"These are _so_ good." Bella said as she took a couple more. Rosalie smiled.

"Good. Emmett will be pleased." She said as she set the tray down and left to get more food. Eventually all the food was set out and we turned on the music. Carlisle came home a little while after that and we all began to socialize.

The mood in the house was warm and light. It hadn't felt like this in a long time, and as we all laughed at different things among ourselves, I felt almost…..human. I was speaking to Renée and she was telling me a bunch of hilarious stories about Bella when she had been a child.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Bella look over at us and roll her eyes. She could obviously hear what her mother was telling me.

"So Renée I hope that you'll be here for Christmas with us." I said. Renée smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I will be. I'm actually leaving in a couple days. I thought it was about time to let Bella do this on her own. She's matured and grown so much in such a short time, I can't be here babying her. But don't worry I will be back when the babies are born of course." She said with an affectionate glance at Bella who was laughing with Jasper and Emmett. As I looked at Bella, I decided since Renée was Bella's mother and cared for her very much, she should know of my intentions.

"Renée I'd like to talk to you privately. Would you follow me?" I asked. She looked surprised but nodded. I took her upstairs and then went to my bedroom. She looked at me as I took out the small velvet box and turned back to her.

"I know that I haven't really done right by Bella in the past, but I want to change that. I think you know how much I love her…..I think you at least see that." I said. Renée nodded.

"Well, I want more then anything for us to be a family. When, or if, I ever get her to love me again, I'm going to give her this." I said. I handed Renée the velvet box. Her breath caught as she opened the box and looked at the ring.

"It was my mother's…….my biological mother." I said. Renée looked up at me and nodded.

"Edward, one it's beautiful and two, if your asking for my approval, you know I already give it. I think you are a great person for my daughter. I know that you guys have an unfortunate past together, but I do approve of this. But you know that Bella is very stubborn and hard-headed and it may take a long time for her to forgive you…..if ever." She said as she handed me back the ring. I nodded in understanding.

"I just knew that if this was ever going to happen that you had to know." I said as I put the ring back into my desk drawer. She smiled at me when I turned back to her. I smiled back.

"Well that was very kind of you." Renée said. That's when we both heard Bella calling her mother.

"Mom! Come down here, it's time for our toasts of thanks."Bella yelled. We both moved downstairs and picked up a glass. The glasses had a diluted version of animals' blood, but it looked like red wine, while Bella had sparkling apple juice and her mother had champagne.

We came to stand in the middle of the room in a circle so that we could all look at eachother. Carlisle said the first toast.

"Well, I say that I'm thankful for all that has been brought into this family this past year. Obviously nothing has turned out the way we expected it to, but we are all thankful for our health and for the new additions that will soon be joining our clan." He said with an affectionate look at Bella, who smiled. Esme looked around and then began to speak.

"Well I think the thing I am most thankful for is Bella. It was a lucky day when she came to Forks and made all of our lives so much richer with her presence. Now I'm going to be a grandmother, something I hadn't dreamed would happen and now it has. I'm just so happy and thankful for that." She said with a smile. Renée looked at Esme, waited a moment and then began to speak.

"Well I think the thing that I'm most thankful for is the fact that Bella has found such a loving and kind family who has accepted her and love her so much. I would not want to leave Bella alone here, but I'm glad to know that she'll have family here. I love her very much and I see that all of you do too." She said as she took Bella's hand. Finally Bella looked at her mom and then spoke up.

"Well I think that the thing that I'm thankful for is finding this amazing family to become a part of. To have met such amazing people like all of you was an honour. And just knowing that I have people here who love me close by, will be good. I'm thankful for family. Yeah that's it." She said. We all raised our glasses and clinked them together and took our drinks. Bella took her mother's hand and then turned her to face her.

"Mom, I'm glad that I had you here for Thanksgiving and even though one of my dads couldn't be here, I know one is here with us." She said with a glance behind her. I heard a knock on the door and I moved to answer it. I opened it and a man with dark brown hair and light smiling eyes stood there.

"Hi, are Bella and Renée here?" He asked easily. I nodded and moved aside so that he could come in. I shut the door and followed him into the living room. I watched as Bella smiled at the man standing in front of me.

"Mom, one of them is here. Turn around." She said to her mother. Renée turned and a wide smile spread across her face. She ran into the man's arms and hugged him tightly. I could see that she was pressing her face into his shoulder and I moved around them and went to stand behind Bella.

"That's Phil right?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I knew she missed him, so I flew him out here." She whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"You did good Bella. They're so happy." I said. She smiled as she watched her mom pull away from Phil.

"I know." She said. She walked over to Phil and hugged him too. He pulled back and took a good look at Bella.

"Just about to pop eh?" He asked with a joking smile.

"Yup." She said with a laugh and then turned back to us.

"Everyone, this is Phil my mom's husband and my step-dad." Bella said. Everyone smiled and walked up to him. Everyone started shaking his hand and pulled him fully into the Thanksgiving celebration.

**BPOV**

_November 30, 2008_

I woke up and stretched. I sat up and looked around my room. I couldn't hear anything in the house and I sighed. It still made me sad that my mom was gone. I mean I liked having the house to myself, but I still loved my mom.

This time it hadn't been so hard saying goodbye to her when she had left with Phil. He had really had a lot of fun with the Cullens and had liked them very much. I was glad, because he was a part of this family too.

I slid out of bed and glanced in my full length mirror. I stood looking at myself for awhile and then turned to see my profile. I was getting really big now, but I liked it because it meant my twins were growing normally and fully. I was originally supposed to have my ultrasound today, but Carlisle had some unexpected patients so he decided to push it to Monday.

That was fine because I'd wanted to go to Port Angeles to pick up a few things for the babies room. I had decided to convert the storage room, which was basically a bedroom but my dad had used it as storage, into the babies' nursery. Mark had told me he would help me to clear it up. I hadn't wanted to change my dad's room, because there were memories of him there.

I moved to take my shower and then quickly got dressed. I put on some slacks and a large sweater. I went downstairs and grabbed some of the leftovers from Thanksgiving and warmed them up. Emmett had pushed them all on me after the get-together. I was glad because he was amazing at cooking. He really had a knack for it.

I chomped down on an array of different foods he'd cooked up for that night. I also took some gulps of blood after I was done. When I was sure that I was full, I put on my large jacket and my runners, picked up my keys and opened the front door.

When I did, Edward was standing at the stairs talking to himself, moving back and forth between coming to the door and leaving. I stared at him.

"Edward?" I called his name. He looked up in shock. He obviously hadn't heard me come open the door. I smiled at him. He walked up to the door and smiled.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry I was….." I held up a hand and shook my head.

"Deciding whether to come to the door? Its okay, come in for a second." I said as I moved back into the house and he followed. I went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter and faced him as he stood in the doorway.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I was going to Port Angeles to get some stuff for the twins' nursery." I said. Edward frowned slightly.

"You were going alone? _All _that way? Is that really safe?" He asked. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I'm only going to Port Angeles. I'm not getting on a plane, so calm down." I said evenly. He was still frowning.

"But you're seven months now, you should always be alert concerning these particular children." He said. I lifted an eyebrow in frustration.

"Oh I'm always conscious of the traits they got from their father." I said. He pursed his lips.

"Bella….." I cut him off.

"Edward you're doing it again…….you're being overbearing." I said as I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see something happen to you." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Now I have to go." I said as I walked toward the doorway. He grabbed my arm as I got beside him.

"Bella." He said. I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. He was treating me like a child _again_.

"Edward let g-" And that's when I felt it as I tried to pull my arm away from Edward. It felt like a rip inside of me, but the rip sent a searing pain through my abdomen. I started hyperventilating and Edward immediately came beside me to support me as he looked at me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked with worry. I looked up at him and that's when the pain grew substantially worse and I cried out and fell. Edward caught me and let me sit on the floor of the doorway. I grabbed his hand with my free hand as the pain ripped through me. I gritted my teeth and looked at Edward's scared face.

"Edward……call Carlisle." I whispered. He nodded and began to pull out his cell phone with a shaking hand. I was taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I knew this wasn't labour pains, they would've come in spasms. There was something wrong, I could feel it.

**EPOV**

My hand was shaking so hard as I watched Bella in pain. She was sweating and her face was scrunched up in pain. She was taking deep breaths as she gripped onto my hand so hard I thought she would break her hand in mine.

She cried out again as I speed dialled Carlisle's cell phone. I barely had to wait before Carlisle answered.

"Edward what's wrong?" He asked with instant concern in his voice. We only used our cell phones in emergencies.

"It's Bella. She in incredible pain and she can't move." She turned her pain filled brown eyes to me and she spoke.

"I felt a rip inside of me and then pain ahh………." She said crying out at the end. My eyes widened in realization.

"Edward take her to the house immediately. She could be internally bleeding. I need to check her before something happens to her or the babies. I'll meet you there." Carlisle said. I nodded and then hung up. I put my phone away and then looked at Bella. I had done this to her, it was my fault that she was hurting because of my children. I wouldn't lose her, not now.

"Bella, we have to go to the house. Carlisle can help you." I said. I picked her up quickly and then took her to her car. I put her into the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat. I took the keys from her hand and started the car.

I ripped out of the driveway, driving faster then I'd ever allowed myself on these roads. I continued to glance at Bella as she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes. I knew she was holding in the cries of pain that had escaped her before. I drove so fast, I was at the house in one minute.

As soon as I got there, Rosalie, Alice and Esme met me. They ran up to me as I pulled Bella out of the front seat. She was breathing shallowly now. We moved at vampire speed up to the medical room.

"Carlisle called and told us what was happening. We got the bed and all of his equipment ready. He's going to be here in…..right now." Alice said as his car zoomed up the path and I lay Bella down on the bed. She was still clenching her teeth, but when she cried out again, I pulled her hand to mine and kissed it. She turned her eyes to me and smiled weakly.

Carlisle burst into the room as I stared at her. I was so afraid as Carlisle came in and looked at Bella. He looked at me and I read his thoughts.

_"From what she said, I think it may be a Placental Abruption."_My eyes widened as I looked at Bella in pain. Carlisle pulled off her jacket, then took a knife and cut off her top and then pulled off her slacks. The second that he did, I smelled the blood. My eyes widened in horror, she was bleeding. Carlisle got to work, but spoke quickly as he did so.

"I need everyone out, you'll do more harm then good. I'm sorry." I was reluctant to go, but Alice pulled me out and shut the door. I was pacing in front of the door as I heard her cry out again, louder this time. I started shaking in fear. What if she died? What if the twins died? What if they all died? What would I do then? She was my life. I turned to Alice.

"Is this what you saw coming? Was this your vision?" I asked her angrily.

"I don't know Edward." She said. Esme came over and rubbed my arm.

"It'll be alright Edward. Carlisle won't let anything happen to her or the twins." She said quietly. I turned to her and hugged her.

"Esme, I can't have anything happen to her or them. They're my life. I love them so much, if anything happens…….."I said, stopping as I dry sobbed.

"Nothing will happen." She said. I pulled back and Rosalie nodded.

"Bella's made of strong stuff. She'll be alright." Rosalie said. I took a deep breath and nodded too. We all stood outside of the door for what seemed like an eternity until finally Carlisle came out. He had a slightly exhausted look on his face, but he was smiling.

"She's fine. It was what I thought it was, but she's stable and asleep." He said with a glance at me.

"How are the twins?" Esme asked.

"Fine. They weren't in any distress. Luckily we got her here just in time." He said.

"Good. We should probably let her rest until tomorrow. Come along." Esme said to Rosalie and Alice, obviously leaving me to go see Bella first. As they went down the stairs, I turned to him.

"What grade was it?" I asked.

_"Grade 1, so it wasn't as serious as it could have been." _He thought. I nodded.

"May I come in and see her?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and let me walk in. I moved to the bed where Bella was hooked up with an IV in her arm and was breathing slowly and heavily. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and then I pulled a chair beside her and took her hand very lightly. I didn't want to move her unnecessarily and I kissed it ever so lightly. She looked so weak and fragile in the bed. I could hear all three heartbeats coming from her as she lay there.

Carlisle left us alone after he checked her vitals and made sure she was completely fine. I sat there, stock still, keeping an eye on her as she slept. The sun set, but I stayed. I wasn't going to leave her, not tonight.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath as I woke up sluggishly. My eyelids were heavy as I finally opened them to the dim lights of the room I was in. All I could really remember from the day before was waking up, getting dressed, eating, talking to Edward and then……pain. Searing, pounding pain which had ripped through me and then I remember hearing Alice's voice through my haze of pain, but nothing afterwards. It had just all faded into black after that.

I put my hand on my stomach and felt the pain of the IV in my arm. I looked at it and then turned my head. Edward was sitting there, holding my hand. He was staring at me and I smiled at him. He had an anguished look on his face for a split second before he smiled back.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked. I thought about that for a second.

"I feel good. What happened yesterday?" I asked. I saw the anguished look pass over his face again before he answered.

"You had a complication with the pregnancy, but I think that Carlisle wants to speak to you about it." He said quietly. He smiled at me and then called Carlisle's name. He was there in a flash and smiled at me as he came up to check my vitals.

"Good, everything looks good." He said with a smile.

"So what happened yesterday?" I asked. Carlisle answered me with a smile.

"After breakfast we'll talk, you need to eat right now." I saw him share a glance with Edward. I looked at both of them and then nodded.

"Alright, but I think I'll need some clothes." I said as I looked under the covers and saw myself in only my underwear. Carlisle nodded but reached down and pulled out my IV. I smiled as he called Alice who brought in a fresh pair of clothes for me and a towel. I smiled at her and realized I most likely needed a bath.

Everyone left(Edward taking a little longer then the rest) and I went and took my shower. I was shocked to find that I had bled while I had been unconscious and it made me scared and anxious to speak to Carlisle quickly. When I finished, I went downstairs and ate breakfast hurriedly. Alice and Rosalie tried to chat me up, but I wasn't in the mood.

As soon as I was done, I went up to Carlisle's office and knocked on his door. I heard his 'Come in' and I entered. Edward was in there already and I glanced at him before I went to sit in one of the two chairs and faced Carlisle.

"So _now _tell me what happened yesterday Carlisle." I said. I didn't look over as Edward sat down in the chair beside me.

"Well what I saw was that you had something called Placental Abruption. It's when the placenta detaches from the uterus wall. Luckily you only had a grade 1 version, which was just minor bleeding and pain. There was no distress to you or the babies." He said. I stared at him as I listened hard. I could feel my emotions coming up to the surface but I held them in and took a deep breath. I looked Carlisle in the eye.

"What causes it?" I asked evenly.

"Well there are many causes. One is high blood pressure, high blood pressure because of stress, trauma….there could have been many things. But women your age are more susceptible to it though. But it does happen in normal pregnancies, so it's not something tied to the children's……………..heritage." He said.

"Alright, so what can I do to prevent this from happening again, or it getting worse?" I asked.

"I suggest bed rest for the next week or two, that way you don't strain yourself and just eat a healthy diet with folic acid and create a regular sleeping pattern for yourself." He said. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. I was barely holding in my emotions at this point.

"Okay, thank you Carlisle. Um….could I just have a human minute?" I asked. He nodded and I left. I went down the stairs quickly and went out the front door before any of them could stop me. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face when I got out there.

I covered my mouth to quiet the sobs I knew they would hear if I let it out. I needed to just suffer here, for a second, alone. I had been so scared when it had happened. To know that they were okay was good, but what if…….

I shut my eyes to that possibility but the tears still flowed. I couldn't lose them; I couldn't lose more people that I loved. I didn't think I could live through that. I stood out there alone for a long time before finally I started shivering because I realized how cold it was. My tears were hot on my face, so I hadn't felt the cold before, but now I did.

I wrapped my arms around myself and then I heard him. He was beside me in a flash with my jacket and put it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I whispered hoarsely as I wrapped it around myself. He stood beside me quietly and then turned to me.

"Bella, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promised myself that a long time ago and I intend to keep that promise." He said. I turned to him and shook my head.

"You can't promise that, it's out of your hands. It's up to a higher power, they know who goes and who doesn't so……." I said. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me fiercely.

"No, you can't expect me to just watch my children and my wi-….._you_ in pain and have me not do everything in my power to help you and protect you." He said. I stared at him for a moment, having caught his little slip of words but not commenting on it at this moment.

"Edward I know that but, I can't lose someone else who I love. I don't think I can live through another loss….I mean everyone I love leaves me and I don't know if I'm strong enough to live if they die…..I don't even know if I'd want to." I said to him. I felt him squeeze my shoulders very lightly.

"It'll be okay." He said. I sighed.

"And what if it's not? What I'm gonna do?" I asked. He stared at me for a second.

"It's what are _we _going to do, and we'll face it head on….together." He said. I sighed and nodded. He wiped away my tears and then pulled me into his arms. I allowed it and for once, just let myself give into him. It felt good to have his arms around me, but I pulled away. He looked into my eyes as I looked at him and he took a deep breath.

"Bella, how about you stay here? I'm not saying it so that I can baby you and I'm not trying to be overbearing, I know that you're going to be on bed rest for a lot of the time and at least here, you'll have people catering to you so that you can make full use of your bed rest." He said. I blinked a couple of times in thought.

"Um…..I don't know. I don't want to be an imposition." I said. He shook his head vigorously.

"You'd never be. And plus Carlisle is close so we can keep checking on the twins." I stared at him, still unsure. He reached up and stroked my cheek ever so lightly and then smiled.

"Stay Bella…..please……." He whispered. As I looked into his topaz eyes and felt his fingers caress my face, I sighed.

"Okay…." I whispered. He smiled and then put his arm around my shoulders and led me back to the house.


	23. At The Cullens'

**

* * *

**

Vampire Seductress

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Bella, how about you stay here? I'm not saying it so that I can baby you and I'm not trying to be overbearing, I know that you're going to be on bed rest for a lot of the time and at least here, you'll have people catering to you so that you can make full use of your bed rest." He said. I blinked a couple of times in thought.**_

_**"Um…..I don't know. I don't want to be an imposition." I said. He shook his head vigorously.**_

_**"You'd never be. And plus Carlisle is close so we can keep checking on the twins." I stared at him, still unsure. He reached up and stroked my cheek ever so lightly and then smiled.**_

_**"Stay Bella…..please……." He whispered. As I looked into his topaz eyes and felt his fingers caress my face, I sighed. **_

_**"Okay…." I whispered. He smiled and then put his arm around my shoulders and led me back to the house.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey hey. So here it is, the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I know I've been dragging you guys ragged with all the drama between Edward and Bella, but I think this chapter will relieve you and freak you out too*laughs evily.* Thanx so much for all the reviews, special shoutout to *madisonbelle*, *lady-vampire13*, *TriGemini*, *destintx*,*sonserae89stinson*, *shadowama* and *edwardandbellabelong2gether*. You guys make me smile and laugh and roll my eyes when I read your reviews. Anyway, enjoy as always, but be ready........ and this time because of how I wrote this chapter and what'll happen next, there won't be sneak peek, you'll see why. LOVE U . *kisses* XOXO Teddybeargurl**

* * *

**Chapter 23: At The Cullens'**

_December 11_

**BPOV**

"Stop fussing over me Esme. I'm not an invalid." I said with a smirk as she fluffed my pillow for the sixth time. She gently put it back and smiled.

"Oh I know Bella, but I've never really gotten to 'mother' my children before, so I'm taking full advantage of this. You understand don't you?" She asked as she looked down at me. I sighed and nodded. It probably must have been hard for her to know that she would never get to tuck her children into bed, or stroke their hair, or hug them before they went to school. She had never gotten a chance to do that, so I understood why she was acting the way she was. I smiled at her and made a mental note not to complain anymore.

"Esme, leave her alone so we can study for our French exam." Alice said at the doorway as Esme checked me over one last time. She turned to Alice and smiled.

"Alright, you two get on with your studying."Esme said as she left the room. Alice shut the door and then sat down on the bed with me. She smiled at me.

"Parlons-en français, afin qu'ils pensent que nous sommes à étudier, mais nous sommes effectivement parler." _(Let's talk in French so they think we're studying, but we're actually talking.)_ Alice said. I laughed.

"Bien." I said switching into French. She smiled and then looked at me. **(****A/N: Everything after this is spoken in French but written in English so people don't struggle trying to understand lol.)**

"So how are you feeling?" She asked in her perfect French accent. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stomach.

"Alice it's been almost two weeks since….._it _happened. I feel so much better now and Carlisle keeps careful watch on me." I said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Good. You know I've been really happy that'd you've been here Bella. I never get to see you as much as I'd like to." Alice said. I smiled at her and took her cold hand.

"Well I'm living here now, so let's see how long before I get annoying." I said as I stuck out my tongue. She laughed and then nodded.

"Okay." She said. I looked at her and remembered something that I hadn't talked to her about yet. I stared at her and she frowned, she could tell there was something on my mind.

"Bells, what's wrong?" She asked with a gentle squeeze of my hand. I sighed.

"After the pregnancy scare, when I was talking to Edward outside he almost said something to me." I said. Alice looked puzzled for a moment, not understanding.

"He almost called me……………his wife." I said. Her eyes widened and she leaned into me.

"No!" She said. I nodded. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Wow, I did not expect that." Alice said. I nodded.

"Yeah I know." I said. She looked at me and then thought.

"Tell me exactly what he said." I thought back, wracking my brain to remember his exact words.

"Well he said, 'No, you can't expect me to just watch my children and my wi-….._you_ in pain and have me not do everything in my power to help you and protect you'." Alice stared at me in thought.

"He obviously slipped and caught himself, but he definitely almost called you his wife. Edward is so sad. Doesn't he understand that there isn't going to be that future for you guys? I haven't seen it in a vision, so it's not happening." She said. I laughed.

"Not everything that you see or don't see comes true Alice." I said with a smile. Her smile faltered for just a moment as she looked at me and then nodded.

"I hope you're right Bella." She whispered. I watched Alice as her eyes got far away and I took this moment to look in her mind. What I saw frightened me. It was me, lying pale and sweaty on a bed, with blood on my hands. I could see that I wasn't pregnant anymore and that I was breathing very shallowly. Things around me were hazy and out of focus, so I couldn't tell if I was at the Cullens' or a hospital. I tuned out of Alice's thoughts and realized this was the vision she had seen that was making her afraid for my life. It scared me a little to think that it could happen, but I couldn't think of that now. Whatever was meant to be would be.

Suddenly, I heard some music flowing through the house and Alice grumbled. I looked at her annoyed face and frowned.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Edward has been playing that _same_ song over and over for the past month. It's _so _annoying." She said with an exasperated look.

"What song is it?" I asked, curious.

"'Part of the List' by Ne-Yo. I don't know why he loves that song so much, I thought he'd be bored with it by now, but I was obviously wrong." Alice said with a roll of her eyes. I laughed.

"Okay then. Let's stop with all the French now and move on to math." I said, switching back into English. She pouted.

"Aww speaking in French was fun." She said.

"Well I think I can handle math in only one language thank you very much." I said. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's look at polynomials, logarithms and trig. You're good at that. Then we'll move onto vectors in a three dimensional plane and derivatives." She said as she opened our math textbook.

We studied for a good hour and a half, but we stopped when my stomach began to grumble. Alice looked up from the textbook and looked at me.

"Was that you're stomach?" She asked. I nodded.

"It was just talking to me. Sorry." I said as Alice smiled.

"Oh don't be. Emmett." She said, and in a blink Emmett was standing inside our room.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Emmett can you tell us what the menu is today?" Alice asked. Emmett thought for a moment.

"Well for lunch today, we'll be starting with a spinach salad with a light Italian dressing, having beef liver with a mushroom medley with some sweet potato pie, and for dessert, a banana split." Emmett said. He was really taking Carlisle's diet specifications seriously. I looked at him and then thought.

"What's the soup of the day?" I asked. Emmett smiled.

"Pea, I was finally able to make it. Plus Edward was getting on my nerves over not making you're food more folic acid enriched." Emmett said with a roll of his eyes. I smiled at Emmett.

"It's okay. Edward can be a tight ass sometimes." I said. Emmett laughed.

"Oh yeah, don't I know it. Anyway, I'll go get started on your lunch. Would you like anything to

eat to curb your hunger while I'm cooking?" Emmett asked. I thought for a moment.

"Oh, do you have any more of that spicy cheese dip? I'd love some of that with some crackers." I said. Emmett nodded.

"Right away." He said.

"Thanks." I said as Emmett went downstairs.

**EPOV**

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Emmett was filling a plate with crackers and the spicy cheese dip he'd made yesterday. I frowned.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he finished the plate. He glanced up at me.

"Oh I'm making an appetizer plate for Bella." He said. I thought for a moment.

"Is that really healthy?" I asked. Emmett glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"This is what she asked for, so this is what I'm giving her." Emmett said.

"Well I think I'll take her some peaches." I said as I began to cut some peaches for Bella. Emmett stared at me, then shook his head.

"Okay _you _do that. I bet she'll send you back down here to get her crackers. You are way too controlling." Emmett said. I shook my head and then went upstairs with the peaches. I knocked on the door and then smiled at Bella and Alice who had a large amount of notes on the bed, with a textbook open.

"Hey, I brought Bella her snack." I said as I handed her the peaches. She stared at it for a moment and then handed them back.

"I didn't ask for peaches, I asked cheese and crackers." She said. I nodded.

"I know, but I thought these would be healthier. They have folic acid in them." I said. I saw Bella purse her lips and then she took a deep breath.

"Edward, you've already got me on a folic acid diet. I want something different for once." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, but......." She cut me off.

"Edward I'm trying really hard to stay calm right now and not get angry. There is such a thing as _too _much folic acid. Now Carlisle said a _healthy _diet, not an overdose of it. Now don't argue and go get me my crackers and cheese." She said. I blinked a couple of times and then nodded. I left quickly and went downstairs where I could see Emmett smiling.

"Not a word." I said to him, as he handed me the plate he'd prepared.

"I didn't say anything." Emmett said with a chuckle. I took the plate upstairs and handed it to Bella.

"Thank you." She said as she took a cracker and ate it.

"So are you guys going to be finished soon, so that Bella and I can study for Biology?" I asked. She glanced up at me.

"I don't need to study with anyone for Biology. It's always come very easily for me, so I feel I learn better alone." Bella said as she flipped over one of her notes to the other side. My heart fell; she didn't want me to study with her.

"Oh, okay." I said. I turned away and left. I shut the door and then I heard Alice.

"Bella, that was kind of harsh." She said. I listened as Bella sighed.

"Why is it harsh if I tell the truth? I needed your help in math because it's not my strongest course. I understand some of it, but not all. French is something that I always have to go over so that I can stay fluent in it, that's why we were speaking it before. I don't need help in Biology. I've always studied it alone and have always gotten 90s. Why would that change all of a sudden? Or why would I change _my _studying habits for someone else?" Bella said. Alice sighed.

"I guess you're right." Alice said.

"Okay, so can we get back to studying math?" She asked. I walked downstairs after this and went to sit in the kitchen. When I got down there, my eyes met Rose and Emmett in a heated kiss. I groaned and clapped my hands. They both stopped and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them and I heard Emmett's thoughts as I sat down at the counter.

_"Cock block." _I grinned at him teasingly as he pulled away from Rose.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to your cooking?" I said as Rose came to sit beside me.

"I am. Rosie was just…..helping out." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him and the horny look he had on his face.

"Oh she was helping out with something, but I don't think it was with cooking." I said as I glanced at Rose. She laughed and then punched my shoulder.

"Oh hush." She said with a smirk as Emmett went back to his cooking. Rose turned to me.

"So when are you going to start studying with Bella? I know she has Bio with you." Rosalie said. I frowned a little.

"I'm not. She said that she wanted to study alone. I thought studying with someone is more fun." I said. Rose nodded and then Emmett scoffed. I turned to him and glared.

"What?" I asked irritated. He turned to me.

"Duh isn't it obvious?" He said. I stared at him and then shook my head.

"Isn't what obvious?" I asked. Emmett sighed and then looked at me.

"She doesn't want to study with you because you're always up her ass. You're always trying to control what she's doing, and how it's being done. She just wants a second to breathe." He said. I frowned at him.

"No, that's not why…...............is it?" I asked, thinking. Emmett nodded.

"You don't let her be herself. You always have to have control over everything. Obviously she's smart so she won't need help in everything, and plus Bio is a class she excels at right? So why would she want to study with anyone?" Emmett asked. I sighed, he was probably right. I had been overly protective of Bella the past two weeks. But it was only because I didn't want anything to happen to her. I turned to Rosalie because I knew she'd give me the complete truth.

"Rose do you agree with him?" I asked. She looked at me and then nodded.

"Edward, for someone who's trying to win someone back, you're going about it all wrong. You're trying to control every little thing in Bella's life. Yes, you're doing it because you don't want anything like before to happen again, but you're suffocating her. And when you suffocate some one, all they want to do is just escape so that they can breathe. Bella needs to breathe and you need to back off." Rosalie said. I nodded, taking her words to heart. I nodded at the two of them.

"Thanks guys. I guess I don't realize how tightly I try to hold onto her. It's only because I'm so desperate to get her back, but I will…..let go." I said. They both nodded and Rose took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

A light knock on the front door was heard as we sat there and I got up to answer it, wondering who it was. I opened the door and there stood Mark. I smiled at him.

"Hey Mark." I said as I moved aside so he could enter.

"Hey Edward. How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Mark said as I closed the front door.

"I've been good. What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled as he held up a couple of books.

"I borrowed these books from Bella before, and I know she needs them for her studying, so I went to her house to return them, but then I remembered she was staying here with you so, I thought I'd bring them by." Mark said as he looked around. He turned as Rose and Emmett came in. Mark smiled at the two of them.

"Hey guys." He said. Emmett smiled and Rose did too. She wasn't so unfriendly to Mark anymore.

"Hey. Long time no see." Emmett said. Mark laughed.

"Yup. Same goes for you." Mark said. I smiled and then called Bella and Alice.

"Hey Bella, Alice, come down here." I said. I heard footsteps and then Bella and Alice came down the stairs. A huge smile lit Bella's face as she got down the stairs with Alice's help. She moved over to Mark, who she gave a big hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. I watched as she moved back and then kept hold of Mark's hand.

"Well, I came over to bring back your two books. You're going to need them to study." He said as he waved them in front of Bella. She smiled and then took the books from him.

"Thank you." She said. Mark glanced at us and then smiled at Bella.

"How about we go for a walk? I mean you've probably been cooped up in here for a while." He said. Bella sighed and smiled at Mark.

"I don't think my jail warden will let me out." She said sarcastically. For a moment, I didn't understand that she meant me, but when I saw Mark eye me, I understood and I felt ashamed.

"Bella you can go. I'm not you're keeper." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me in surprise.

"Really? Since when?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Okay, we can go for a little walk but I have to come back to eat my gourmet lunch." Bella said with a smile at Emmett. At that, Emmett realized he needed to go check his food.

"I'll be right back." He said as he hurried off to check the cooking.

"Okay, let's go for a walk." He said. Bella smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, thank God. I've been suffocating." Bella said as she handed the books to Alice. What Bella said hurt me, because as I looked at Rose I saw her make an 'I told you so' face. Bella put on some boots, and her jacket and then went out the front door with Mark. I watched as they left and I turned to Rose and read her mind.

_"Take it one step at a time Edward." _She thought. Alice looked between the two of us and then followed us into the kitchen.

"What?" She asked. She looked between Rose and I again.

"What?" Alice asked again as she stared at us.

**BPOV**

As Mark and I walked around the perimeter of the house, I took a deep breath. I hadn't really spent anytime outside of the house except to go to school, so it felt nice to be outside. I pulled my feet through the snow. I smiled up at Mark as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"So how's life at the Cullens'?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Everything is good, except for Edward." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Really, what's he doing?" He asked.

"He's just being _really _overprotective. It's very annoying sometimes." I said as we walked around the house, through the snow.

"You know he's only trying to make sure you stay healthy. You're kind of like his family now." Mark said. I looked up at him and pursed my lips.

"I'm now a _part _of his family, but that family includes everyone, not just me and him." I said. Mark nodded and then helped me walk around a big pile of snow.

"Okay fine. But I don't think Edward is such a bad guy. He does the things he does out of love." Mark said. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Since when have you been on Edward's side?" I asked a little surprised. He shrugged and scratched his head.

"I'm not on any _sides_, I'm just saying. And plus me and Edward have grown to be friends. That's okay right?" He asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes its okay, you loser." I said with a playful punch to his shoulder. He laughed and pulled a strand of my hair.

"Good." He said as we walked. We didn't say anything for a while. Finally we got back to the front door. Mark turned to me and smiled.

"I guess I have to go now." He said. I sighed.

"Don't go Mark, stay for lunch. I barely get to see you and plus you can help me study English Lit."I said. He smiled at me and then I took his hand.

"Come, I already know that Alice is about to call me inside to get my lunch." I said as I pulled him to the front door and then entered with him. Alice was walking toward the door as I entered with Mark. She smiled.

"I was about to call you, lunch is ready." She said. I nodded as Mark helped me out of my jacket and boots.

"I know, I heard your thoughts." I said. Alice rolled her eyes and then walked back to kitchen.

"You know, you're using that power almost like how I use my visions." Alice said as I followed her into the kitchen. I laughed at that and then patted her hand as I sat down with Mark.

"Nothing can replace your visions Alice. Don't worry." I said. She smiled at me and then sat down beside me as Emmett put my delicious lunch in front of me. I took a large sniff and smiled.

"This smells so good." I said as I picked up my fork. I took a mouthful and smiled. Every single meal that Emmett made was perfection. I looked up at him with a smile.

"Another perfect ten Em." I said. Emmett beamed at me and then moved over to Rosalie. I saw him place his arm around her waist. I saw him give Rose a lust filled look and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway now that I'm off kitchen duty, I'm going to go continue some unfinished business. C'mon Rosie." He said as he pulled her off. I heard her giggle a little as they made their way up the stairs. I just rolled my eyes again as I ate. I just hoped that they would be abnormally quiet, because I really didn't want to hear all that.

When I finally finished eating, I sat back and patted my belly. Mark laughed at me. I smiled back at him and then took his hand.

"How about we go study now? I was pretty much done with math when you got here." I said. He nodded and helped me out of my seat. I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward watching us.

"And how about as a treat, after we're done we go to the movies?" I smiled up at him and nodded vigorously. He laughed.

"Don't nod so hard Bella, or you're head will fly across the room." He said. I laughed.

"Whatever." I said as we went up to my room.

After all the studying, Mark and I went out to the movies together. He continuously came over to the house during the time before exams. Finally exams rolled around. When I had finished my last one, I let out a breath of relief. I was finished high school, I was done. All I had to do now was wait until graduation for my diploma and I would never have to set foot in the building as a student again.

It ended up that I stayed at the Cullens' for much longer then previously planned. When I finally realized the date, it was three days before Christmas Eve. I was so much bigger now, that it was hard to really move around a lot, but I had been out and about getting Christmas presents for everyone. It had been hard to find gifts for everyone, because what did you get for people who already had everything?

The only person I still hadn't gotten a present for was Edward. He was so difficult to get things for and this was the first gift that I'd gotten a chance to give him, because we had broken up the week before his birthday. As I thought about that now, a deep ache and pain ran through me and I took a deep breath to get rid of it.

I had decided on getting him some music, and I snuck into his bedroom one day to check out what he had a lot of. I had seen various artists, but his 50s collection was the largest. I ran my fingers over the different records. He had a lot of collectors' editions but he was missing two influential artists which I knew of: Elvis Presley and Ray Charles. He had different records by Ray Charles and Elvis, but not the collector's editions. I used to remember Edward telling me how he wanted to gain the collector's editions for all his favourite artists and I knew that Ray and Elvis were two of his favs.

I moved downstairs and grabbed the laptop sitting on the table. I made sure to keep a wary ear out for Edward's thoughts because I didn't want him catching me getting his present. I had been surfing the internet for the past month looking for his gift and tonight I finally found the two records.

I ordered them quickly and then saw that the shipping would take five business days or less. I hoped it would get here before that because I didn't want to be waiting for it on Christmas day. When I had finished, I began to hear the faint whispers of Edward's thoughts as he got closer to the house.

I quickly went onto my email, and started writing one to my mom.

_Hey Mom, I'm sorry that I didn't get your call last week. I was kind of asleep........Anyway, I'm glad that Phil's league is going so far. I mean, Europe, you'll love it, I know it. It's okay that you're going to miss Christmas, and New Year's. I know that you want to go with Phil, and I've had seventeen years of Christmas and New Year's with you, so I think it will be okay if you miss one. I'm doing great and still at the Cullens. Call me whenever you get the chance. Love you. Bella _

I quickly sent it and then turned off the computer as the others came back from hunting. I saw the front door open and Alice and Rosalie smiled at me. They walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hey Bells. How was you're quiet day? You have fun?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and then lay my head on her shoulder.

"I just relaxed and watched movies." I said. Jasper came and sat on the coffee table in front of me and patted my leg. I smiled at him.

"And what did you eat? Not junk food I hope." Emmett said above me. I shrugged and he grumbled.

"I need to cook you proper food now. I don't how you survived without me. Gosh....." Emmett said as he went into the kitchen. I laughed and lifted up my head.

"He's obsessed isn't he?" I asked. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie nodded.

"It's really becoming a problem." Rosalie said and I smiled at her. I looked around for Edward, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Jasper pointed up.

"I think he went to his room. He said he had some things to do. He's probably wrapping gifts." Jasper said. I smiled and nodded. I hung out with the Cullens, until I had eaten(at Emmett's insistence) and then went to bed.

Everyday, before Christmas, I looked to see if my gift for Edward had come. I was pretty sure that all the presents except that one was under the Christmas tree. On Christmas Eve, it finally arrived. I made sure that I answered the door and signed for it.

When I had it in my hands, I made sure that no one saw it as I went up to my room to wrap it up. I took the two records and with care, wrapped them as exquisitely as I had the others presents. I placed a silver bow on it and then placed it under the Christmas tree. I went to bed that night content and peaceful.

Then before I knew it, Alice was in my room shaking me awake.

"Wake up! It's Christmas. Merry Christmas Bella." She said as she pranced out my door. I shook my head and quickly ran into the bathroom to rinse out my mouth and then went downstairs to open presents with the other Cullens. When I got there, I was surprised to see that Mark was there as well. I smiled and hugged him as we walked to the tree.

"You seem to be popping up a lot these days." I said teasingly. He laughed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Bella." I smiled at him and then sat down around the tree with all the Cullens. Mark put his arm around me as we all began to open presents.

**EPOV**

_January 27_

As I sat in my room, listening to my Christmas gift from Bella, I couldn't remember the last time we had had such a great Christmas and New Year's. I thought back to how we had all sat around the Christmas tree and begun to open presents. I think Alice had gotten a pair of shoes from everyone as a present and she had been so glad, especially when she'd opened Bella's gift.

It was a pair of expensive Italian 6' stilettos which were completely loose except for the very front and the strings that were used to tie them up the leg. Alice had squealed when she'd opened her box and had almost tackled Bella in a hug, but had caught herself before it had gotten to physical.

Rose had gotten tons of clothes, as usual and Emmett had gotten a bunch of kitchen and cooking utensils. He had loved them all. Jasper had gotten some classic books and relics from the 1800s, which were very rare. He was happy with everything he had gotten.

Bella had by far gotten the most things. Because she got double the amount of gifts (or triple if you think about it) because of the babies, she had the most items in her lap when we had opened everything. I had given her a new collection of Jane Austen books and a gold chain that said Bella. She had gotten things that ranged from baby clothes, accessories, jewellery for herself and shoes(from Alice).

I was last to open up my gifts and all of them were nice, but Bella's I felt was the best. Not only because I got it from her, but also because it was the most thoughtful.

When I had picked it up, I saw her take a deep breath and smile at me. I looked at her and then opened the present carefully, so as not to ruin the wrapping paper. I saw her roll her eyes at that and then I looked down at what she'd gotten me.

My breath caught at the two things I saw in my hands. It was the collector's edition of two of my favourite artists. I had been planning on getting these for the longest time, but had kept on forgetting. I didn't know what to say when I looked up at Bella.

"Do you like them?" She had asked. I nodded, speechless. She smiled and then leaned deeper into Mark's arms. I couldn't believe that she still remembered what I liked, it warmed what was left of my cold unmoving heart to know that she still remembered that. She glanced up at Mark and it made me sad to see her in his arms. Even though they were just friends, the way they were sitting together made them look like a family.....a happy one.

I shook that idea out of my head as I came back to the present and listened to the music swirling around me. I shut my eyes for moment and let the gritty sounds of Ray Charles fill my head, until I heard Bella humming downstairs.

I quickly shut off my music and then went downstairs. Bella was still humming as I got down there. She was cutting up some celery as I moved into the doorway of the kitchen.

"Emmett's not going to like that." I said as I walked into the kitchen. She turned and smiled at me.

"Oh well, what Emmett doesn't know won't hurt him. And plus I've been dying to cook my lasagna. I haven't made it in a long time. Actually....you were there the last time I made it." She said. I blinked and then remembered that was the night before I found out she was pregnant with my little darlings, the last time I'd gotten to kiss Bella. I sighed, that was something I wanted to remember always. Her lips on mine, her warm hands on my skin, her legs wrapped around me.**(A/N: For all who don't remember this was in Chptr 16, you know, her cooking, him kissing her and lifting her onto the counter.....lol.) **

She continued to cook and I thought of something. She was eight and half months pregnant now and she was large. I knew she shouldn't be on her feet so much.

"Bella, when are you going to be finished?" I asked tentatively. She glanced up at me.

"Um.....in twenty minutes. Then all I have to do is wait for it to cook." She squinted at me suspiciously. "Why?" She asked. I shrugged trying to be nonchalant.

"Just you know, don't strain yourself." I said. She smiled and then shook her head.

"I won't." She said as she picked up her drinking glass. She turned and moved it to the sink, but she sort of tripped on her way, catching herself on the counter. But, like in slow motion, I watched as the glass in her hands, broke as it hit the counter and then cut both of her hands open. She gasped in pain for a moment, and I moved over to her fast. I grabbed a towel and moved to her faster then she could blink.

"Shit." She whispered underneath her breath. Her blood was bringing the vampire beast to the surface, but I had become almost immune to Bella's scent, since she'd been living in the house, so I took a deep breath which calmed me down. I made her hold the towel in her hands as I looked at her.

"It's ok. It was an accident." I said. She shook her head and I noticed that she was paler then usual.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked. She looked into my eyes and I saw pain clouding it. Her breaths were laboured.

"It's time." She said. I stared at her, not understanding. That's when I noticed the water on the floor. She had her eyes closed as another spasm of pain ripped through her and she took a very deep breath. She was gripping the towel hard in her hands and I realized what she meant.

"Oh my god. It's time, now?" I asked in shock. She nodded and then I cursed.

"Oh shit." I said as I realized Bella was in labour.

* * *

**A/N: I know!! Ur pissed!!! Biggest cliffy ever and no sneak peek. I'm not being mean, I just want to make the next chapter as amazing as possible without giving too much away. Okay, I may just send like a super mini sneak peek for all who review, but it won't be as big as my usual ones. Next chapter is going to need all my attention and energy so it can be amazing. Hmm.......maybe I should stop talking so you can review lol. Go ahead, press that green button and review pleez!! Thanx XOXO TBG **


	24. It's Time

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**It's ok. It was an accident." I said. She shook her head and I noticed that she was paler then usual. **_

_**"Bella what's wrong?" I asked. She looked into my eyes and I saw pain clouding it. Her breaths were laboured.**_

_**"It's time." She said. I stared at her, not understanding. That's when I noticed the water on the floor. She had her eyes closed as another spasm of pain ripped through her and she took a very deep breath. She was gripping the towel hard in her hands and I realized what she meant.**_

_**"Oh my god. It's time, now?" I asked in shock. She nodded and then I cursed.**_

_**"Oh shit." I said as I realized Bella was in labour.

* * *

**_

**A/N: Hey guys, so it's time!!! LOL, I know I told a few of my reviewers that I'm updating on Friday or Saturday but I just couldn't let you guys wait that long. Plus I'm going to be super busy for the next couple of days so I won't be able to write, so it's better this way. I hope you guys like this chapter and it's not confusing. I did switch back and forth between Bella and Edward a few times. Anyway, a special shout-out goes out to EVERYONE who reviewed. All of you guys did good, you know who you are. So enjoy and when I get on the next chapter, I'll send a sneak peek. XOXO Teddybeargurl P.S. You might hate me at the end lol. *LUVES*

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: It's Time**

_January 27, 7:43pm_

**BPOV**

The pain was excruciating as I held onto the towel in my hands to stem the flow of blood. I couldn't think of what the scent of my blood was doing to Edward right now as I stood there, trying to breathe through the pain.

I hadn't really realized I had gone into labour at first. When I'd tripped, I'd felt the gush of water release from my body and felt the pain that ripped through my hands as the glass sliced them open. I took a deep breath as I tried to tell Edward what was going on as he shuffled around, paying attention to my hands.

"It's time." I said. He looked into my eyes and I could see he didn't understand. Another contraction came and I shut my eyes, trying to breathe deeply to calm myself down. I didn't expect them to come so fast. When I'd opened my eyes, his were widened in shock as he glanced at the floor and then at me.

"Oh my god. It's time, now?" He asked, fear and shock in his voice. I nodded and I heard him curse.

"Oh shit." He whispered. I realized that I still had the towel in my hands, so I moved over to the stove and touched the edge of the towel to it. Edward pulled out of his revere and watched the towel as it caught on fire.

"What are you doing?" He asked in alarm. I threw it into the sink, where it burned and shrivelled to a pulp. Then I turned on the tap to douse the flames. Another spasm of pain ran through me and my knees buckled slightly as I cried out.

I felt Edward`s hands catch me and then he lifted me up into his arms. He carried me out of the kitchen and upstairs to the medical room and lay me down on the bed. I took a deep breath as the contraction went away. I saw Edward pull out his phone, his hands were steady but his face was fearful. He dialled and I heard Carlisle pick up on the other end.

"Carlisle Bella's in labour." He said into the phone. Edward's voice was shaking as he said it and I smiled a little at his obvious fear. I didn't know why but I felt very calm. He ran his hands through his hair.

"How is she?" I heard Carlisle ask. Edward looked down at me and then answered.

"She seems fine. Her contractions are coming but nothing major other then that has happened."He said.

"Alright, keep her on bed rest in the medical room and I'll be home in a minute."Carlisle said.

"Okay." Edward hung up and then went and quickly got some bandages and disinfectant from one of the cupboards. He came over and took my hands gently in his, palms up. He sighed and then began to disinfect my cuts. I hissed as the disinfectant stung. Edward stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry." I shook my head at him and smiled.

"It's not your fault it stings. Just keep going." I said as he quickly finished cleaning my cuts. He took the bandages out and was about to wrap up one of my hands, when he froze. I watched as he stared at my hands, looking at them with unseeing eyes.

**EPOV**

As I looked at Bella's cut hands, my mind realized that this felt strangely familiar. I had seen this before and that's when it clicked. I had seen it in Alice's vision. Those same cuts had been on Bella's hands. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Edward." Bella called my name and I looked up at her. The fear that Alice's vision was coming true went through me, but Bella looked very calm as she looked at me. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't focus on that now. Obviously she was fine, nothing would happen, I wouldn't let it. I went back to what I was doing and began to bandage her hands.

"Edward are you okay?" She asked as she stared at me. I nodded and smiled up at her as I finished her first hand and moved to the second.

"Yes. I'm sorry, something just distracted me for a moment." I said. She stared at me suspiciously and then let it go. She lay back on the bed as I finished her hand. I looked at her and then sat down on the edge of the bed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I asked as I looked into her face. She smiled.

"I feel fine and I don't need anything. But……..can you do something for me?" She asked. I nodded quickly.

"Could you go check on the lasagna downstairs and turn it off? I don't think I'm going to be eating it." She said. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and heard Carlisle's car pull up.

"Carlisle is here. He'll check on you while I go clean up." I said. She nodded and then looked back up at the ceiling. I saw her frown and grit her teeth. She was taking deep breaths and her fists were clenched. I could see she was in pain and it hurt me to know that. I lightly stroked her hand and she let out a deep breath and smiled lightly at me. Carlisle came into the room and smiled at Bella.

"So the moment has come. Let me make sure that everything is normal Bella." He said as he turned all the machines on. I moved out of the room and went downstairs to clean up. I moved at vampire speed while I cleaned up, I didn't want to be too far away from Bella for too long. I got everything back to how it was and then rushed back upstairs. As I walked in, Carlisle was speaking.

"….is normal. We just have to wait while you continue to dilate. You're at 3 cm right now so we may be waiting a while. Don't worry, I'll keep a constant eye on you." He said as he looked up at me as I entered and sat beside Bella. She had different wires connected to her stomach and I could hear the two heartbeats of the babies on the monitors.

"Oh and I was wondering if you alerted the others of Bella's current state?" Carlisle asked me.

"No I haven't yet, I should though." I said as I pulled out my phone. Bella grabbed my hand and shook her head.

"They're hunting and they'll be back in a couple of hours. I doubt at the rate I'm going that I'll be too far along when they get here. They won't really have missed anything." She said to me. I looked into her deep brown eyes and nodded. I put my phone into my pocket.

"If that's what you want Bella." I said. She smiled.

"It is." She said with a smirk. She let go of my arm, but I grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a confused expression and I smiled.

"Anytime you need to, just squeeze my hand as hard as you'd like. One of the perks of being a vampire is it doesn't hurt me." I said, she grinned at me and shook her head, but she didn't pull her hand away. Carlisle left for a moment and went to his office. We sat there in silence for a long time, while Bella continuously squeezed my hand whenever a contraction came. She was being very good about not making any noise whenever they came. I looked down at her, she was always trying to be so brave.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked at me. I stared at her, wondering if she felt alright. I started to panic for a moment, before she spoke.

"Edward, I just remembered, I should call my Mom. She'd want to know about this." She said. I sighed and then nodded.

"You almost gave me a heart attack just now with the face you made." I said as I handed her the silver cell phone. She frowned and shook her head.

"I can't give a vampire a heart attack." She said with a smirk. I smiled.

"The way I'm feeling, I bet you can." I said to her.

"Just relax. See me, I'm fine." She said as she began to dial. I took a deep breath and nodded. I watched as she put the receiver to her ear and waited. She waited for a while, so I guessed it went to the answering machine.

"Hey mom. I just wanted to call and let you know I've gone into labour. Don't worry nothing important has happened yet, but I just wanted to let you know. I know you won't be back for a little more then two weeks, but don't rush yourself. Your granddaughter and grandson will still be here waiting for you. Love you lots, bye." She said and then shut the handed it back to me and I took it and slipped it into my pocket.

_January 27, 11:55pm_

**BPOV**

I took another deep breath as a contraction went over me again. I squeezed Edward's hand, knowing if I wasn't careful, I'd probably break my own hand in his. But the contractions were long now and very frequent, so it was hard for me to really pay attention to anything.

As it began to subside, I could see Edward starring at me with worry on his face. I smiled at him weakly. He really needed to relax, he wasn't really doing anything, I was doing all the work. He lightly wiped his hand across my forehead to wipe away the sweat, and then he lightly stroked my face. The coldness of his hand felt nice so I caught it and held it against my cheek.

"Just keep you hand here, it feels so good." I said with a smile. He smiled down at me and did as he was told. We sat like that for a moment before Rosalie and Alice came rushing in. They smiled down at me and then glared at Edward.

"Hey Bells, oh my god I can't believe you're in labour. We would have gotten here _way _sooner but Emmett was wrestling a cave of grizzlies....and plus _someone _didn't inform us of the situation." Rosalie said, shooting another glare at Edward. I took Alice's hand and smiled at Rosalie as Edward let go of my face.

"Don't blame Edward. I told him not to call because nothing was really happening in the begi" I stopped talking as another contraction rolled through me. Alice held my hand as I squeezed hers and Edward's. I tried to take deep breaths as the pain coursed through me, but it was taking a long time to pass. I could feel the pressure in my body and it was making me want to push. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped. I let out a pent up breath and then looked up at Edward.

"Can you go get Carlisle, I feel like it's time." I said. He nodded and left.

"Where's Esme, Jazz and Em?" I asked as Rosalie took Edward's place beside me. She took my hand and looked at my palm and frowned.

"Oh they're getting the nursery ready. Bella what happened to your hand?" She asked as she slipped hers into mine. I shrugged.

"I just cut my hands while I was cooking, nothing really major." I said with a weak smile. I felt so tired from all the contractions. I saw Alice glance at Rosalie, but I didn't say anything about it. I knew that Alice was thinking about her vision, but it wasn't going to happen, I could feel it.

Another contraction came as Carlisle came into the room with Edward. Carlisle went over to the monitors and checked. I took a deep breath as the contraction subsided and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to do a very quick ultrasound to see how far along you are." He said as he got the ultrasound machine ready. I lifted up my shirt as he pressed the receiver onto my belly, going below my pregnancy bump. He looked at the screen for a fraction of a moment and then nodded. He removed the receiver and quickly wiped the gel off my belly. He began to put on a fresh apron and gloves. I swallowed, knowing this was it. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:02am. It was January 28, my twins' birthday.

Carlisle looked me right in the eye as I lay there and then smiled.

"Alright Bella, your ten centimetres now and one of the babies has moved downwards. We're going to see if we can do both of these naturally. If not then we will do one natural and one caesarean. You ready?" He asked as I lifted up my legs. I nodded as I took a deep breath.

"Now when you feel your next contraction, push." He said. I nodded just as the contraction came over me. I squeezed Alice and Rosalie's hands and pushed. I could see Edward standing beside Alice and counting quietly to ten. The pain was excruciating as I slowly felt the baby moving through me. I cried out a little and then bit down on my lip. I stopped pushing and took a deep breath. Carlisle smiled up at me.

"Alright that was good. Now I'm going to count to ten while you push. Keep pushing until ten." He said. I nodded, feeling the sweat running down my forehead as I took a deep breath and felt the next contraction come. I listened as Carlisle counted and I gritted my teeth as I tried to keep up the same strength. Finally as he reached ten and I let out a breath, I could feel the baby's body being squeezed out of me. Carlisle smiled as he began to manoeuvre the baby out and then……..the cry. He lifted up a pale skinned, normal sized baby. Carlisle held it up and I could see it was a girl……my little girl.

"Elizabeth." I whispered as Carlisle took her over to the first medical table and began to clean her up quickly. I could feel the tears as I watched and listened to her, she had a large set of lungs on her. Edward stared at me and then at her in wonder.

"Elizabeth." He said with a smile as he went over to her. I knew I wasn't done yet and as Carlisle came back I could hear the sound of the monitors of the one heartbeat. It was rapidly getting faster and a sharp pain was running through my stomach. It wasn't a contraction pain, it almost felt like the pain that had gone through me when I'd had the pregnancy scare before. I could hear the monitors beeping and the sharp pain was getting worse. I gritted my teeth and then called Carlisle.

"Carlisle……something's wrong." He looked at the monitors and then he lightly pressed my belly, feeling what was going on and his eyes widened slightly. The skin of my stomach was getting red, and I could see why. I was bleeding internally, could feel it seeping out of me and onto the bed. Carlisle moved so quickly that I almost didn't catch what he was doing. I only heard his voice.

"I need everyone out now. The baby is a breech and Bella's bleeding. I need to get it out of there." He was pushing Edward out the door. I could see his anguished face as he looked at me.

"No, NO!! Carlisle―" Carlisle cut him off and I felt another slice of pain cut through me and my back arched and I cried out, turning my face away from Edward.

"You're wasting time Edward." Carlisle said evenly. I could feel the pain making me delirious as the door shut and Carlisle came over. I was gripping onto the bed sheets and squirming as I felt the baby move lightly inside of me. I couldn't let my baby die…..no. I could feel myself getting hysterical as Carlisle brought over the gas mask.

"Calm down Bella." He whispered as he placed it on my face. I tried to fight the gas but I could feel myself getting weaker and sinking into the darkness. I felt my lids getting heavier and then finally darkness.

_January 28, 12:08 am_

**EPOV**

I felt so helpless as Carlisle shut the door. I could still hear Bella crying out and she sounded as if she was thrashing around. My breathing grew laboured and I slid to the floor against the door. No, the vision couldn't come true. I listened as she finally got quiet and that frightened me. I moved into Carlisle's mind and looked through his eyes.

He had a scalpel in his hand as he cut Bella low on her abdomen. As soon as he did a torrent of blood poured out of her. I gasped at how much blood there was. Carlisle didn't seem to be bothered by it as he moved swiftly, and grabbed the child inside of her. It was a struggle to manoeuvre the baby out, but finally he was out. The child was still as Carlisle rushed him over to the other small medical table and lay him down. He quickly sucked out the phlegm from his mouth and nose and then the baby took a shaking breath. It let out a wail as Carlisle cleaned him up and I shut my eyes in happiness as I came out of Carlisle's mind.

I opened up my eyes and realized that the rest f the family was standing at the door, watching me. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were holding hands and Emmett and Jasper had their arms crossed, faces serious and concentrating on listening in. I looked up at them and smiled weakly.

"The baby's okay……he's okay." I whispered to them. Esme looked into my eyes and sighed.

"And Bella?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know yet, Carlisle's working on her and I couldn't bear watching that……"I said. Esme nodded and then knelt down and hugged me.

"It'll be alright." She said. I felt her lightly stroke my back as I hugged her. I took a deep breath and then pulled away. She helped me up and I looked at my family. They all smiled with encouragement as we waited. I thought it wouldn't be long, but I was so wrong.

The waiting was driving me crazy. I didn't know what was going on in there and I was too afraid to look. Bella was my whole world, would I be able to raise these children without her? How could I exist if her smile wasn't here anymore? I did have the children now, something that was a part of me and her, but she couldn't leave me, she couldn't. If she did, I would follow too. I would find a way to end this existence, because it meant nothing without her.

How could I do it? It was so difficult to kill a vampire. I glanced over at my brothers who were standing beside their loved ones, knowing they'd never help me. So who else? Could I possibly have the Volturri do it? That was definitely an idea. I saw Alice go stiff and her eyes went blank, and when she focused back on the room, so stared at me.

"_Don't even think about it Edward." _She thought with a vicious and dangerous snarl in her thoughts. I pursed my lips and turned away from her and continued to pace, letting my thoughts stray away from the Volturri.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Carlisle came out. I could smell the blood and I was too afraid to look in and see Bella. But something else caught my attention as Carlisle walked out. He wheeled out two little bundles, one in pink and one in blue. I heard Esme, Alice and Rosalie's breaths catch and I smiled at Carlisle as he closed the door behind him.

"Say hello to our newest editions." Carlisle said. I moved over and looked down at the two most beautiful babies I had ever seen. They both had the light fragrance of a human, but that intermingled with their vampire scent enough, that there was no possible way a vampire would attack them.

They were both asleep and looked alike, yet different. I could see both Bella and I in both children, but each looked more like one of us then the other. The little girl looked more like me and I could see little curls of hair on her head that were the same red-bronze colour as mine. I lightly stroked her cheek and she smiled in her sleep. My heart almost melted at that and then I turned to the boy.

He looked very much like Bella, his eyes were shaped the same as hers and so was his nose. As I looked at him, I could see the small tufts of brown hair on his head. I stroked his cheek lightly as well and he moved into my hand easily. I could feel the love I had for them grow past anything I'd ever felt as I looked at the two of them. They were both breathing quietly at the moment as the others came to look.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute." Alice cooed as she looked at them. I smiled as Rosalie looked over the little girl and smiled.

"She looks so much like you Edward, but I can still see Bella in her. What was the name Bella said?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Elizabeth." I said. They all gave me meaningful looks and then smiled.

"And his?" Jasper asked as he looked down at the little boy.

"His is―"I faltered and my heart began to ache. Bella had never told me the names, and now she couldn't. I pursed my lips and sighed.

"Bella had chosen his name and had wanted to make it a surprise…..but she never told it to me, so……I don't know." At this I turned to Carlisle, who had been watching silently the whole time.

"Carlisle what happened?" I asked.

"Well first, the second baby was a breech so I had to do a caesarean. But a blood vessel broke inside of her and she was internally bleeding. The baby began to lose oxygen and I had to get him out. He was distressed for a moment, but he came out fine. Then I had to deal with Bella. I put her under the influence of the sleeping gas and she went under quickly, so she didn't feel anything that I did. When I got the baby out, I quickly sewed her back up, but she lost a lot of blood. I did a few transfusions, but she's still unconscious and she's very weak, but she's okay." Carlisle said with a smile. Everyone let out sighs of relief, but I still stared at Carlisle.

"Can I see her?" I whispered. I saw Carlisle stare at me and then sigh.

"Alright, but be prepared." He said. I nodded and then walked in with Carlisle behind me. I looked at Bella and I nearly collapsed. I felt my knees shaking as I looked at her. She looked exactly as she had in Alice's vision. Her hair was matted to her head with sweat, her bangs were wet and slick across her forehead. Her skin was a pale yellow colour and she was breathing very shallowly. There was blood on the sheets, and the only thing different from the vision was the bandages on her hands.

I moved over to her quickly and kneeled beside her on the bed. She smelled strange from all the different blood transfusions running through her. I picked up her hand very lightly and kissed it. I didn't know if she could feel that but I needed to feel her skin on mine. I needed to feel its warmth as she lay there so that I knew she was alive.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He looked at me seriously and then smiled at me.

"We should let her rest." He said quietly. But I shook my head.

"I don't want to leave her Carlisle." I said. He stared into my eyes and then nodded.

"Alright but don't forget about your children." He said. I nodded and then turned back to Bella. I heard Carlisle leave, but I knew I could never forget about my children. They were two shining beacons of the life I'd thought I'd never be able to have. But of course, my angel had made that possible.

I sat there and clutched Bella's hand in mine. I looked at her and listened to her beating heart and gentle breathing. I couldn't let her slip away, not ever. I held her hand in mine for the longest time before I finally saw that it was getting light outside. I sighed and knew that I needed to see my darlings, but that I didn't want to leave Bella for too long.

I sighed and kissed her hand again before I put it down lightly on the bed. I got up and Carlisle was waiting outside the door. He looked at me meaningfully.

"Any change?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed and then nodded, before he went into the room. I went downstairs to the nursery and opened the door.

Inside, Esme and Mark were in there looking over the babies. I smiled when I saw Mark, and when he looked up at me he smiled too. He came over to me clasped my hand and forearm and shook it.

"Congratulations _Dad._" He said with a smirk. I smiled back at him and went over to them. Esme was tucking them in as I went over and looked into their bassinets. Elizabeth's eyes were wide open and I could see they were the same shade of green that my eyes had been when I was human….the eyes of my mother.

"Thanks. When did you get here by the way?" I asked as I reached down to her. She clutched my finger when I got close and she smiled at me. She was so adorable and beautiful that I couldn't help but pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

"A couple of hours ago. Alice called me and told me what was going on, so I came right over." He said. I was still staring at Elizabeth in wonder as she looked up at me with her piercing eyes. And then she smiled a big grin, gurgling in the process. It was so cute, that I tickled her cheek lightly.

"Oh Elizabeth……." I cooed at her and she smiled even larger and then snuggled into my arms. I turned to Mark as Esme tucked in my son. I sighed because I still didn't know what name Bella had had for him. Mark looked sad for a moment as Esme looked at the two of us.

"He's asleep, so don't be too loud aright?" She said. We nodded and she left as I went and looked into his bassinet. My baby angel was asleep, his little eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. I looked at Elizabeth who had snuggled into my arms comfortably before she had fallen asleep too. I sighed as I looked at them.

"How's she doing?" Mark asked quietly as I moved Elizabeth back to her bassinet. I sighed and then turned back to him.

"She hasn't really changed. I've been with her all night. I'm just worried that she won't wake up. I can't do this without her." I said as I looked at him. He nodded at me but then smiled.

"She will, I know it. Bella wouldn't just give up when her kids are here, she'd fight. She'll wake up, don't worry." He said with a pat on my shoulder as we moved out of the room. I looked at him as we made our way up to her room. I opened the door where the others were. Everyone was looking over Bella and taking her hand or saying something to her. Emmett was just finishing up what he was saying.

"C'mon B, who else am I going to cook for? You know you're my favourite. Plus you gotta wake up to see how cute your kids are. And we all miss you, especially Edward." Emmett said with a glance at me. I smiled at him in appreciation and then he let go of Bella's hand and came to the door as the others were leaving.

Alice gave me a hug and I heard her thoughts as she let go and looked at me.

_"Be strong Ed. She'll get through this."_She thought. I sighed.

"Have you seen it yet?" She looked away from me and I sighed.

"Thought so." I said. She sighed and then patted my arm before she left. Rosalie gave me a smile and so did Jasper. Eventually it was only me and Mark left. We moved over to Bella and Mark sat down on the chair beside her bed and looked at her. He took her hand and spoke.

"Hey Sweets it's me. I just came to say hi and just see how you are. Bella, I want you to wake up so that we can talk and I can spoil your kids. I mean your not allowed to go anywhere without my permission. You've got too many people here who love you, waiting to see you open up your eyes. You've got so much here waiting for you, don't let it go so easily. Love you Bells." He said. We waited, nothing showed any sign that she'd heard. He sighed and then put her hand down.

"She'll wake up soon. Anyway I know your anxious to be alone with her so you can talk to her, so I'll let you. Stay strong Edward." He said. I nodded as he left and I sat back in my seat and clutched Bella's hand. She smelled more like herself now and she had a little colour in her cheeks. It gave me hope that she would wake up soon.

_Two days later…….._

I was pacing around the room, thinking about how Bella had still not woken up. I looked over at the sleeping babies in the corner. I had forced Carlisle to bring them in here so they could get used to Bella's scent for when she woke up……_if_ she woke up.

I went over to her and started to pray, I was so desperate. This was God's chance to prove Himself to me and show me that he was all powerful and that he could work miracles.

"God, I know I haven't been the best person and that you don't owe me anything, but I'm asking you………no begging you to grant this human girl, this good human girl with life. She hasn't done anything wrong except be a good enough person to open her heart to a monster like me. So if you love her as you are supposed to, please help her. Don't condemn her for having cared for me." I finished and looked at Bella. She looked the same. I took her hand and held onto it.

"Bella, please wake up. I love you so much I can't exist without you. Even after everything I love you……I want to marry you, please wake up so we can have that chance….the chance to be a real family. Elizabeth is here waiting for you. So is your son….. Bella he doesn't even have a name because you were supposed to do that. You said it was a surprise, but you need to wake up so you can name him….." I said as I shut my eyes. And that's when I heard it…….my angel's sweet voice.

"Edward…….." She breathed. My eyes flung open and I looked at her as she blinked at me lightly.

"Bella……I'm here." I whispered as I kissed her hand. If I could have cried, I would have in that moment. She weakly shook her head.

"No…..not you, his name is Edward. I named our son after you." She said hoarsely. I nodded and then called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she's awake." I said.

**BPOV**

I could feel my body, heavy with anaesthesia pulling me down. I struggled against it, reaching for the light. Reaching for the sound of Edward's voice which I could hear anguished, speaking above me. I didn't understand what he was saying until finally I could see some light.

"…..but you need to wake up so you can name him." He said with a defeated and dead face on. His eyes were shut and he was clutching my right hand in his tightly.

"Edward……" I said, letting him know what our son's name was to be. Edward's eyes sprung open and his face lit up. I could see his eyes were darker then usual but not black yet. He needed to hunt. My body ached in places I never knew they could and as I moved my legs I felt a searing pain in my lower torso. Oh the joys of childbirth.

"Bella….I'm here." He said. I shook my head at him very slowly because I couldn't shake my head too much. He looked like he was about to cry as he looked at me.

"No…..not you, his name is Edward. I named our son after you." I said, my dry throat rasping. His face lit up with a smile and then he nodded.

"Carlisle, she's awake." He said quietly. Carlisle was there in a moment and he was hovering over me. His hands moving faster then I could see. My vision was back to what it was, slow and human. He moved faster then I could catch. He'd already checked all my vitals on the machine and I had caught the feel of his hand on my wrist and forehead for a fraction of second as well, before he stopped to stand in front of me. He smiled.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked. I smiled.

"I feel okay. In pain and……hungry, but other then that fine." I said my voice still rasping. I tried to clear it but that didn't help.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Edward said as he dashed out of the room. He was back in a moment and I took it from him and downed the glass in one try.

"I told Emmett and the others that you were awake. Emmett's cooking something for you and the others are going to come up after Carlisle speaks to you." Edward said. I looked at Carlisle.

"Speaks to me about what?"I asked as I looked at Carlisle.

"Well one is the matter of how we will let them interact with you. Because you are human and they are half vampire, I don't know how they will react to you. Edward has been keeping them in the room to desensitize them to your scent. But in the case of feeding, I'm not sure……." I stared at him and then shook my head.

"Carlisle, how about I just hold them with you guys watching? If anything happens you can take them away, but if they react normally to me, then I can be closer to them, even start breast feeding them." I said. Carlisle nodded and then smiled.

"Also we've been observing them and they are quite extraordinary. They don't have any of the physical traits of a vampire in the sense of speed, or strength but they are incredibly intelligent. They can read minds as Edward does and they can communicate their thoughts to other people through touch. They also can block other people from reading their minds with a shield like power, something Edward believes they got from you. They both can do all human actions like sleep and cry and they also have heartbeats and blood running through them. It was a sunny day yesterday and we opened up the windows and we saw that their skin doesn't sparkle as much as a normal vampire, it just shimmers. It's small enough that they will be able to go out in the daylight. We don't know what else they can do at the moment, but we can continue to watch them. Who knows maybe they'll grow into their vampire traits later. Now after you eat, we'll see how the children react to you." I nodded and as I did the rest of the Cullens plus Mark walked in. Alice came to sit beside me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you're awake Bella. I've missed you." She said.

"We've all missed you." Jasper said. I smiled up at him as Emmett placed the food in front of me on a little in-bed table. The food smelled delicious as I picked up my fork and began to eat.

"So are you going to tell us now?" Emmett asked. Rosalie punched him on the arm. I frowned at the two of them as I continued to eat.

"Tell you what?" I asked. Emmett looked around at everyone to see if they'd say anything and then continued.

" What are the twins full names? We've all been dying to know."He said with a smirk. I smiled back at him and then thought.

"Okay, the little boy's is going to be Edward Charles Carlisle Cullen and the little girl's will be Elizabeth Esme Renée Cullen. I thought it would be nice to have their grandparents' names, so that they always know where they came from. "I said.

"Oh Bella you didn't have to do that." Esme said. I smiled at her.

"I know but I wanted to." I said as I smiled back at her and Carlisle.

"I really _really_ like them." Edward said. I grinned at him.

"Told ya." I said. He smiled and I finished eating. Carlisle looked around and then spoke.

"Since you're all here, this is probably the best time to do it. We want to see how the babies will react to Bella. Now I'm going to bring them over one at a time and if either of them get out of control, Jasper you take one away and Emmett you take away the other." Both of them nodded and Emmett removed the table from my lap. Carlisle moved over to the bassinets and took out a small bundle from the one with the blue ribbon.

He walked over and then lightly placed the baby in my arms. Everyone was on guard as he squirmed and then opened his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, identical to mine, and as I held him, I could see myself in him as I looked at his pale skin, his rosy cheeks, straight nose and pink lips. He had a light dusting of dark brown hair on his head, identical to mine. He smiled at me and I reached over and lightly stroked his cheek. He clutched my finger and held it. He didn't do anything, he just held it, smiling at me.

"Hi Edward. You know I'm your momma right?" He smiled larger and snuggled into my arms. My heart grew with love as I looked at him. I pulled my hand away lightly so I could kiss his little forehead. He felt warm, not too cool and not too hot. I looked up at everyone and they were all smiling at me. I almost didn't let Jasper take him away but I knew that I wanted to see how Elizabeth would react to me.

Carlisle was holding her in a pink bundle and he lowered her down into my arms. I took her carefully and looked down at her. She looked just like Edward, she had the same mouth, and nose and her hair was the same bronze colour hair as his. She also had startlingly green eyes and I smiled when I saw that. She smiled back at me. The love that I felt for them doubled in that instant.

"Hi Elizabeth. I'm your mommy." I said. She gurgled at me and snuggled closer to me as I looked up at Edward.

"She has your eyes…..well, your human eyes." I said to him. He smiled.

"You remembered." He said. I looked back down at her and kissed her forehead as well. She just curled up into my arms.

"Of course I did, I don't forget things like that." I said. Emmett came and took her away and put her in the bassinet across the room.

"Alright everyone, let's give Bella some peace. She's been through a lot, she still needs to recuperate." Carlisle said. They nodded and then came to give me a hand squeeze or a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations Bella." Alice said in my ear before she got up and left. After that, Carlisle gave me a little more anaesthesia to dull the pain in my lower body and then he left as well. The only person who was still in the room was Edward. I settled into the bed and looked at him, feeling drowsy.

"You're eyes are dark Edward." I said. He didn't say anything as he looked over Elizabeth and Edward. I sighed.

"You should eat Edward because what you're doing is the equivalent of a human starving themselves." I said. He sighed.

"I was just…." I cut him off.

"I know what you 'were just' and you shouldn't. I'm okay now, so go hunting okay?" I said, my lids beginning to fall.

"Okay." He said as I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next couple of days were really crazy. Everyone was catering to me, and I never got to be fully alone with Elizabeth and Edward. By now I was calling them Lizzy and Eddie for short. It seemed like my world hadn't really been important until they came along. Everything I thought about concerned them.

Later that day, as I held Lizzy, and Edward held Eddie, Lizzy started crying. She was crying hard as I tried to swing her lightly so that she could stop. I didn't know what she wanted. She touched my hand and I saw a glass of milk. Then she started nuzzling into my chest. Oh she was hungry.

I began to unbutton my top and Edward caught my hand. I looked up at him confused.

"Edward if you can't handle it, you can leave." I said. He shook his head at me.

"Haha very funny, but no, it's just that we don't know how they'll react to being so close to your skin." He said. I raised an eyebrow and shook off his hand.

"I'm willing to take that risk. " I said. He stood up and began to walk around with Eddie while I breast fed Lizzy. She began to suck, not doing anything unnatural. She drank and then let go of my breast and relaxed in my arms. I smiled at her and then put her over my shoulder so I could burp her. She let out a small burp and then sighed. I buttoned up my top and rocked her to sleep.

When she was asleep Edward came and put her in her bassinet. I felt a strange weakness come over me and I lay my head back and closed my eyes. My breast was itching slightly but I didn't think anything of it as I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I glanced over at Bella and saw that she'd fallen asleep. She was so tired these days that I just let her fall asleep whenever. I looked at her peaceful face and went to stroke her forehead. It was blazing hot when I did. I frowned and touched her cheek. It was hot too. I hoped she wasn't running a fever.

I shook her lightly to wake her up and see how she was feeling. Also Carlisle could do some tests.

"Bella……"I said softly as I moved her. She didn't wake up, so I tried a little harder. She still didn't wake up and that's when I started panicking. She couldn't have relapsed could she? I listened as her heartbeat quickened, and then began to beat erratically.

What was happening to Bella? I thought as I called Carlisle upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: *Tee hee* Told ya lol :D, so review now lol  
**


	25. Changes

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me......neither does Robert Pattinson unfortunately.*pout*

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_**EPOV**_

_**I glanced over at Bella and saw that she'd fallen asleep. She was so tired these days that I just let her fall asleep whenever. I looked at her peaceful face and went to stroke her forehead. It was blazing hot when I did. I frowned and touched her cheek. It was hot too. I hoped she wasn't running a fever. **_

_**I shook her lightly to wake her up and see how she was feeling. Also Carlisle could do some tests.**_

_**"Bella……"I said softly as I moved her. She didn't wake up, so I tried a little harder. She still didn't wake up and that's when I started panicking. She couldn't have relapsed could she? I listened as her heartbeat quickened, and then began to beat erratically. **_

_**What was happening to Bella? I thought as I called Carlisle upstairs**_.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. I'm glad that you guys have stayed with me through this story, many thanks to your infinite patience with Ed and Bells. Very soon(as you will see) they will be back to the couple they were before. I thank every single person who reviewed and I'm sorry I updated so late at night. I was planning to do it during the day, but I kept getting phone calls, so I couldn't until now. OMG Sorry to everyone who had to read the slightly messed up version of my story. If you don't know about it, I fixed it. Of course sneak peeks as always. Everyone enjoy XOXO Teddybeargurl. P.S. You may notice that I descibribed Adam as a sexy vampire/actor that we twilight fans all know and love *Hint* his nick name is Spunk lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Changes**

**EPOV**

I shook Bella a little harder as Carlisle came into the room. I must have had a desperate and frightened look on my face because he rushed over to me.

"What happened Edward?" He asked.

"Bella's not waking up." I said to him. He looked her over quickly and then he turned to me.

"She's breathing and her heart beat is a little erratic but I can't see anything wrong with her. Tell me what she was doing before she fell asleep." Carlisle said. I took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Well she was holding Lizzy, who began to cry and I guess showed Bella through her ability, that she was hungry. Bella breastfed her and then I took Lizzy away afterward and put her in her crib. When I looked back at Bella, she had fallen asleep." I said. Carlisle thought for a moment and then his eyes widened. He quickly unbuttoned Bella's shirt so that the top of her breast was showing and I could see a red rash on her skin. I gasped and realized what had happened.

"They are half-vampires and we do naturally have venom." Carlisle said as he quickly buttoned up Bella's shirt.

"But what kind of reaction do you think it will have on her? Do you think she'll turn or will it have a….worse affect?" I asked as I looked down at her. Carlisle shrugged and then looked meaningfully at Bella.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, but I doubt that it will be anything bad." Carlisle said. I sighed and nodded. We were going to have to be patient.

_Two days later......_

I was pacing the room as I looked over at Bella. Her heart was still beating, but she had definitely changed in the time she'd been asleep. I wondered if it was as bad as it was when a normal vampire changed. Both Edward and Elizabeth were sitting up in the crib talking to each other. They used mind reading to speak to each other now. I wasn't paying to much attention to their thoughts, I was just looking at Bella.

She was much paler now, but the blood still pumped through her. I could smell the difference in her. Her blood wasn't nearly as much of a temptation anymore because I could smell the vampire in her as well. She had grown to be even more beautiful, if possible, then before.

All of her pregnancy wounds had healed over in a day and she had slowly gone back to her original figure, hiding any signs that she had once carried twins. Her hair had lost the red streak that she'd dyed into it and shimmers of the natural red in her hair began to show more. Her hair seemed to become more shiny and lustrous in the time she lay there.

As I continued to pace, Alice walked in and glanced at Bella. She smiled.

"She's going to be an even greater beauty Edward." She said with a smile. I sighed and looked at Alice.

"I never wanted her to be condemned to this life Alice, and even inadvertently I caused this to happen." Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Why can't you just be happy? She's alive and you have two amazing children with her. If she allows you two to get back together, she'll live forever with you and the twins. You didn't want to change her, but you wanted to be with her forever right? You weren't even going to live in this world if she wasn't here. I saw what you were planning to do. Really Edward, the Volturri? I mean that was a little desperate if you ask me. Please just be a little more positive about this." She said. I bowed my head in shame and nodded.

"Okay." I said. Alice smiled and then we heard a groan. We moved over to the bed and looked at Bella, who was starting to move. I sat down beside her and took a deep breath in anticipation. Bella opened up her eyes and blinked.

**BPOV**

I could feel heat. Heat running through my entire body. It wasn't painful, it was just unpleasant. Like when you're in a sauna and it gets too hot to handle. I lay there and could feel the heat just running through me. I didn't really understand what was happening as I struggled to wake up out of my seeming paralysis.

I lay there trying to gain some semblance of my memories. It was hard to do with the heat licking my brain as well. Everything was frozen, almost like ice, but it didn't feel like ice that was running through me. I lay there, wanting to make a sound but not being able to focus.

It seemed like forever before I could finally feel the heat starting to slow down. In all that time, I had started thinking about what could possibly have caused this. I had thought long and hard as I lay there and finally my sluggish brain clicked.......Lizzy. I remembered how once I had asked Mark about what it felt like to be changed and he had told me about the pain. I knew that this wasn't exactly painful, but it had happened right after I had breastfed Lizzy.

I felt the heat ebbing away from my body to the point where I could just relax. I could hear voices in the background and I started listening to the things around me. I heard Edward's voice as I felt the heat slowly move away from my legs.

"I never wanted her to be condemned to this life Alice, and even inadvertently I caused this to happen." He said. I didn't understand what Edward meant. Did he mean he had never wanted me to become a vampire? I knew he had always had his issues with being what he was and thinking of himself as a monster, but I didn't understand why he'd think I'd want to be changed. I hadn't really thought about it before, I just knew that I had wanted to be with him. It hadn't really seemed like a big deal before. It wasn't like him being a vampire had hindered us in any way. I heard a sigh and then Alice's voice.

"Why can't you just be happy? She's alive and you have two amazing children with her. If she allows you two to get back together, she'll live forever with you and the twins. You didn't want to change her, but you wanted to be with her forever right? You weren't even going to live in this world if she wasn't here. I saw what you were planning to do. Really Edward, the Volturri? I mean that was a little desperate if you ask me. Please just be a little more positive about this." She said. That shocked me and I didn't hear anything for a moment.

"Okay." He said. I felt a vicious lick of heat move across my chest and I groaned. Everything got silent and then I heard them come over to me. I felt someone sit on the bed beside me. I started to move around as I felt the final ember of heat go out and I lifted my heavy lids and blinked up at Edward.

He was in crystal clear focus as I looked at his perfect face. The same way my vision had been when I had been pregnant and had been gaining vampire abilities.

I sat up and felt no pain. It was my confirmation of what had happened. I lifted up my shirt and looked at my stomach where the stitches had been. They were gone and there was no scar to show that they had ever existed. My stomach was back to how it had been before I had gotten pregnant.

"Bella?" Edward said very quietly. I looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I feel fine. Actually I feel perfect." I said. Edward and Alice looked at each other and I focused on them.

_"Her heart's still beating Edward. Maybe she was changed to be a hybrid like the twins." _Alice thought as she looked at Edward. He nodded.

"I can still hear your thoughts guys, and I agree with Alice. I think Lizzy turned me into a hybrid like her. I mean I feel like I did when I was pregnant. I can see everything and smell everything and I feel strong." I said as I reached over and squeezed the corner of the side table. The wood was like putty in my hands. My eyes widened in astonishment and I smiled. Alice and Edward were staring at me in shock and then Alice called Carlisle. He came into the room quickly and smiled at me.

"Well well, my hypothesis was right.....well almost right. You're not a full vampire, I see." He said as he looked me over very quickly and checked my pulse and my skin.

"It seems that you've been changed to be like your children, so you're half-vampire and half-human. Hmm......I wonder if you'll have all the same traits as them?" He asked as I moved the sheet off of myself and put my feet on the ground. It was kind of disorienting because I hadn't been up and about in a while. I stood up and tripped a little. Edward caught me and I smiled.

"Thanks Edward" I said as I righted myself.

"I thought people were supposed to be even more graceful when they changed, not more clumsy." I said with a smirk. Alice was staring at me in astonishment, and then a smile filled her lips.

"Oh my gosh, the others are going to be so surprised at how you've changed." Alice said as she took my hand and began to drag me out of the room. But I planted my feet and held my ground.

"Wait, I want to take Lizzy and Eddie downstairs with me." I said as I turned to the crib in the corner, where Eddie and Lizzy were smiling up at me. I looked down at them and scooped them into my arms.

"Hello my darlings. Come we're going to go downstairs with Aunty Alice." I said to them as I walked out of the room with Alice, Edward following silently. They both reacted to that, Eddie clapping his hands and Lizzy just smiling largely. I didn't realize it, but I had been moving at vampire speed as I had gone downstairs, so I was there in a flash.

"Wow, I'm going to have to be careful with that." I said to myself as I saw Alice and Edward come down the stairs and join me. I made a conscious effort to slow down enough so I was walking at human pace.

I went into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were sitting playing videogames. They looked up at me as I walked in and I smiled at the two of them.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed when he saw me and paused his game against Jasper. He came up to me and smiled at the twins in my arms and then patted my shoulder.

"It's been really boring without you and......" He sniffed and then frowned.

"Bells, you smell......different." He said as he sniffed me a little more. I laughed.

"Like a vampire that still smells human right?" I asked. He nodded. Jasper had come up by now and was nodding.

"So Lizzy changed you into a hybrid?" He asked. I nodded.

"So what can you do?" Emmett asked. I listened to his thoughts and smiled mischievously.

"Well I don't know." I said as I handed the kids over to Alice. As soon as I did, Emmett jumped me. I laughed as he tried to pin me down on the floor, but I was too quick and strong for him. I'd already had him pinned before he had a chance to blink. He struggled against me as I straddled him on the floor. He couldn't escape the vice grip that I had on him. As I laughed, I finally got off of him. I dusted myself off and he stood up and crossed his arms and pouted.

"We'll have a proper fight outside tomorrow." He said. I shook my head.

"Emmett I don't think I'm going to be less strong tomorrow." I said.

"I don't care. Tomorrow!" He said while pointing a finger at me. I laughed as he dragged a laughing Jasper back to their video game. I turned back to Alice who was smiling.

"That was so funny. Emmett really is something else sometimes." She said as she handed me back the twins. I shrugged.

"He's very entertaining though. You can't deny that." I said as I moved into the kitchen. When I got there, I saw that there were two high chairs. I put the twins in their seats and stroked each of their cheeks. I turned to Edward.

"So have you guys fed them yet?" I asked.

"No, I was about to right before you woke up." Edward said. I moved over to the fridge and took out two bottles of formula. I unscrewed the lids and put them in the microwave so they would warm up. Alice sat down at the counter and looked at me.

"You're taking everything so easily Bella. I mean a few days ago, you had twins. Now you've been changed into a half-vampire and you're just so.....relaxed." Alice said as she lay her chin on her hands. I shrugged as I looked at the bottles in the microwave. It dinged finish and I pulled them out. I put on the lids of the bottles and shook them.

"I don't know. I guess I've gotten so accustomed to this life that nothing can surprise me now." I said as I shook some of the formula onto the back of my hand and felt the temperature. It was a nice warmth, so I took the first on over to Eddie and I picked him up. I began to feed him. Edward was standing in the doorway watching and I frowned at him.

"Don't just stand there, be useful." I said . He smiled and then picked up the other bottle and checked it before he went over and picked up Lizzy. I looked down at the sweetness of my son and I smiled at him. I heard his thoughts as he looked up at me with his brown eyes.

"_Momma." _He thought as I looked down at him. I still didn't understand why I could still hear thoughts, it was only supposed to be going on when I was pregnant. Maybe something strange happened and I picked up that ability from Lizzy.

"Hey guys, I still don't understand something. How did Lizzy's venom get transferred to me when she doesn't have any teeth?" I asked. Edward spoke.

"Well Carlisle figured that her gums contained the venom and it seeped through your skin when you breast fed her." He said. I nodded, that made sense. Eddie finished his bottle, so I put it on the counter as I moved him onto my shoulder. I began to pat him lightly on his back. He let out a large belch and I smiled. I moved him back into my arms and he curled up against me.

"You're good." Alice said as I went and sat beside her. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"I did a lot of babysitting while I was growing up, so it's all natural now."I said. I heard the phone ring and I turned toward the sound.

"Bella, it's your mom." Jasper said from the living room. I smiled and then went to get the phone. I took it from Jasper with a smile.

"Hey Mom." I said into the phone.

_Two weeks later (February 16)_

The next two weeks was just a period of moving back home with the twins. Edward had taken it upon himself with Mark, to finish the nursery I had started there. It was really beautiful when I had been led in by the two of them the first day I'd gone home. The walls had been painted yellow with blue and pink trim across the floor and ceiling. There were two mahogany cribs, the two bassinets, and a rocking chair. There was also two changing tables and a cupboard full of baby products. There was also a twin stroller there and a closet full of different baby clothes. I'd almost cried when I'd seen it and I hugged both of them afterward.

I got all my things from the Cullens' and moved back into my home in a matter of hours. I got into a routine when I had settled back into the familiar house. I began to learn how to hunt because I still ate human food but also drank blood. I decided that I wanted to be a 'vegetarian' vampire like the Cullens, so I was only drinking animals blood and so were the children.

We had also been testing my new abilities. It seemed that I had tougher skin than a normal person but I could still get hurt. Only, I would heal very fast after I was hurt. Also I had the super hearing, super strength, and super speed of a normal vampire, but I could still do human things like sleep, cry, sweat etc..... I spoke to Carlisle about my ability to read minds and he guessed that it was because I had had their blood running through my body for so long and had the ability while I was pregnant, that when I was bitten, the venom reacted in a way that let me keep that ability. I also noticed that my body was almost perfect, I had no scars or marks from anything, only my tattoo still remained.

I was also learning how to use my second ability which was my shield. That one was harder because I had no idea what I needed to do, but I was getting better at being able to bring someone else into the shield as well. Because the twins didn't have the speed and strength of a vampire, we guessed that they would grow into those abilities later. They were both so smart, they were already talking. Even though they looked only a few weeks old, they were as smart as two year olds.

I was getting comfortable enough in my body that I could control my movements to look like a regular person. But now that I didn't have school, I didn't really have anything to do. I decided that I wanted to go back to dance class, but I was on the fence because I didn't want to leave Elizabeth and Edward alone. I hadn't really been separated from them since the day I'd woken up after I'd been changed.

I continued to debate with myself when Alice was over one sunny afternoon. She and the rest of the Cullens had skipped school that day. Elizabeth and Edward were asleep in their play pen in the living room. I looked over at them, before I went into the kitchen with Alice. With my super hearing, I didn't need a baby monitor for them.

"Bells, what is going on? You're so restless." She said as she watched me move around the kitchen. I leaned against the counter lightly and looked over at Alice.

"I've just been thinking about picking up my ballet again. But I'm not really sure......" I said. Alice frowned.

"Why aren't you sure? You've always been an amazing dancer and I'm sure Madam Karina would love to have you back." She said. I shrugged.

"I know but I don't really want to leave the twins. You know I haven't really left them ever." I said. Alice smiled.

"Oh Bella, you're such a mom. You know that you should be able to go out and do things. I mean it's not like you're children are ordinary, they basically fend for themselves. You know that, and they don't really need you around all the time." Alice said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's sad isn't it? My kids are just over three weeks old and they don't really need me anymore." I said with a smile. She shook her head and laughed lightly.

"You know what I mean. You should go......I'll watch the twins. Esme and Carlisle would love to have them over." Alice said. I smiled and then my ear caught the sound of footsteps upstairs. My body tensed for a moment as I tuned into the person's thoughts and listened. I relaxed and then spoke easily.

"Edward can't you just use the front door?" I said as Edward came into view. He smiled.

"I thought they were in the nursery and I didn't want to bother you. Where are they?" He asked. I motioned to the living room. He smiled and moved out of view. I shook my head and went to sit at the table with Alice.

"I mean I was thinking of going tonight. That's not too short notice for you guys right?" I asked her. Alice scoffed.

"Of course not. Family always makes time for family." Alice said.

"I'll have to call Madam Karina to let her know I'm coming and I'll need to go buy some new ballet slippers, or borrow some from Madam Karina. I don't have my own pair anymore." I said as I thought back to how I'd given the pair Edward had given me, back to him.

"Okay, it's settled then. The twins will come over tonight." Alice said. I nodded and listened as I heard Elizabeth giggle. I guessed she was awake now and with Edward.

Alice left a little while after, while Edward stayed and I spent the rest of the day doing some laundry and cleaning the house. I did all of this at vampire speed so it didn't take too long. It did take up the rest of the afternoon because I had to clean out the attic and the basement, and by the time I had showered and gotten dressed in some black tights, a light wrap, a black tank top and some black boots, it was time for me to go. I grabbed my jacket and keys as I went downstairs.

I quickly called Madam Karina and let her know I was coming tonight and then I went into the living room where Edward was with the twins. I looked at him and smiled. He was putting the twins in small jackets as I came in. I smiled at him and picked up Eddie.

"So are you leaving now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah the class starts at six so I have to get going." I said as we left the house and went out to the cars. Edward had had car seats put in the Volvo as we opened the backseat. I kissed Eddie and then strapped him into his car seat as Edward strapped in Elizabeth. When I was finished with Eddie, I went over and kissed Elizabeth in her car seat. I looked at the two of them.

"Bye you two. Mommy will see you later, have fun with your Aunties and Uncles and your Daddy. I love you." I said to them. Eddie smiled and Lizzy waved at me very lightly. I shut the door and then turned to Edward.

"I'll come over after practice to get them." I said to him. He nodded and then I turned away to go to my car, but Edward caught my hand. I turned back to him with a frown.

"What?" I asked. He opened the front seat of the car and pulled out my customized ballet slippers, which I had given back to him at the beginning of the summer last year. He handed them to me.

"You'll need these." He said. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Thank you, but when did you go and get them?" I asked.

"Alice brought them over while you were in the shower. I heard you saying you didn't have a pair, and I had never intended for you to give me these back. It was a gift, it wasn't something borrowed." He said. I stared at him and then smiled.

"Well you better get going. I'll see you later." He said. I went over to my car and waited as he pulled out of the driveway so that I could as well. I turned my music up loud, and sang along with it as I drove. I glanced over at the ballet slippers in the front seat and smiled at them. I still remembered the night he had surprised me with them. The first date we'd gone on, before I knew anything about what he was.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot and picked up my slippers. I got out of the car and walked into the building. I went up to the room where everyone was and saw that people were just starting to stretch. I took off my jacket and slipped out of my boots. I went over to an empty spot and tied on my slippers. It felt good to have them on again after so long.

As I stretched and limbered myself up, I could see the same guy who had smiled at me the last time I had come to see Madam Karina eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and then stood up. I moved over to the dance bar at the other side of the room and began to stretch my legs. My extra senses told me that the guy was coming over to me. I sighed and he came up beside me and began to stretch as well.

He was about 6'1, with a slim build, with obvious muscles hidden underneath his t-shirt. He had messy dark brown hair, blue-grey eyes and a little bit of a stubble growing on his face. He looked to be about 18 or 19 and he was quite good looking. I tried to ignore him as he stretched beside me, but finally I could hear him gaining the courage to speak to me in his thoughts.

"_Just talk to her. You've seen her before, you smiled at her. Just introduce yourself. You always do that for new students." _He thought. He took a deep breath and then spoke up.

"Hi, I think I've seen you before, but I haven't seen you in the class before now. I'm Adam." He said with a smile. His British accent surprised me a little but I turned to him, wanting to make things clear to him from now.

"Let me make something clear to you Adam, I'm only here to dance, not to make _friends_."I said. He frowned.

"I'm just trying to be friendly. You know it's not polite not to introduce yourself after someone else has first." He said. I pursed my lips to hide the smile that I felt on my mouth. He had a grin on and I sighed.

"I'm Bella." I said. Madam Karina clapped her hands and I rushed over to get away from Adam as the class started. I watched as Adam went to stand behind Madam Karina as she began her introduction. She spoke and then paired us up, unfortunately for me, she came up to me before I got to pick a partner.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you have come back to the class." She said as she hugged me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I couldn't leave for too long. But I'm pretty behind on my dancing so I'm going to need extra help." I said. She smiled at me and nodded and led me over to Adam. I groaned inwardly as Madam Karina stopped me beside Adam and he smiled at me.

"Well Adam is my best student. He's actually been one of the teachers here for quite a few months. I think he'd be an excellent partner for you. He'll be able to get you back on track very quickly. I'll let you guys get to work. I'm so happy that you're back Bella." She said with a smile before she walked away. I turned to watch her walk into her office before I turned back to Adam. He had a smirk on and I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He followed quickly.

"Hey don't run off, we have to be partners." He said as he walked beside me. I moved over to an empty part of the room and then turned to him.

"We are going to be partners but you are basically my teacher until I catch up, so teach me." I said with a neutral expression. He eyed me for a moment and then crossed his arms.

"Fine, do an Arabesque à la hauteur." He said. I quickly did the move and held it. He nodded.

"Now a demi detourné…….en dedans……..fouetté rond de jambe en tournant……grande jeté….."He continued to say different movements for me to do. After about ten minutes of this, I was getting angry, because I wasn't being taught any of the ballet routine that I could see others working on. Finally when I couldn't take much more, I stood upright and crossed my arms.

"Are you going to teach me the ballet routine or test my ballet vocabulary?" I asked rudely. He nodded and then reached for my hand.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you could do the movements." He said.

"I'm not some first level ballet student, I've been trained for close to four years. I'm not a novice." I said.

"Okay. Well then let's get started." He said. He began to show me the choreography they had been working on.

"So, how did you find out about Madame Karina?" He asked as he showed me a movement across the floor. I tried to imitate him, before I answered.

"Well someone…….recommended her to me." I said. He nodded.

"And you?" I asked.

"Oh I was recommended too, but I came to her because I want to go to Juilliard and I heard that she was the one who could get me there." He said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, Juilliard was a very prestigious arts school. He caught the look I had and laughed.

"Surprised?" He asked with a smile. I shook my head embarrassed.

"It's not that. It's just that Juilliard is so hard to get into. That's a really big goal you have." I said. He smiled.

"Well I took this year off from going to university so that I could train completely for Juilliard." He said. I glanced at him and nodded as I did a jump across the floor.

"So you graduated high school….last year?" I asked as I danced over to him. He nodded.

"I graduated early so that I could pursue this dream." He said as he caught my hand and spun me, before we moved in our separate directions.

"Oh, that's smart. So you aren't that old then." I said. He shook his head.

"I'm only eighteen, I will be turning nineteen this year though."He said. I nodded as we moved passed each other again in movements.

"How old are you?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Guess." I said.

"Eighteen like me." He said. I nodded.

"It's not hard to tell. But you aren't doing what I'm doing are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm not planning to pursue dance into university. I'm more interested in Biology believe it or not." I said as he lifted me very lightly and spun. He put me down and then stopped. I did as well and stepped back, so that he could teach me more.

"Hmm…….that's sad. I'd bet you could get into Juilliard faster then me." He said. I didn't say anything to that and we had a short silence.

"Okay, less talking, more dancing. Teach me some more now." I said. It was difficult to follow but I did my best to keep up with all the quick movements, and with my new vampire memory, I remembered everything he did. We worked together for the entire class. He was a really good teacher. Finally when the class adjourned, I looked at the clock. It said 9:30. I wanted to take a little more time to practice some more, but I knew I had to get home. Even while I had been dancing, my mind had continued to stray toward Elizabeth and Edward. That was part of the reason that it had taken so long for me to pick up the steps. I kept messing up when I got distracted. I sighed as I sat down to take off my slippers. Adam sat down beside me and began to do the same.

"Well you did very well today. If you wanted we could stay for an hour or so to just drill the choreography into you." He said. I shook my head as I took off my first slipper and moved to my second one. He frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Two reasons." I said as I got my other slipper off and stood up. I walked over to my boots and slipped them on. I picked up my jacket and put it on as well, but I heard Adam walk up behind me. I turned to him.

"Which are?" He asked. I sighed and then spoke.

"Elizabeth and Edward." I said simply. He looked confused for a moment.

"Well…..I think your sister and brother will understand if you're a little late getting home." He said. I smiled and shook my head. I moved past him and walked to the door. He walked beside me.

"No. Elizabeth and Edward aren't my sister and brother, they're my daughter and son, they're twins." I said. He was silent for a while as we walked down to the parking lot. I didn't think I wanted to hear his thoughts as I reached my car, but he spoke up as we got there.

"You have twins?" He asked. I turned to look at him in the night and I could see his face looked thoughtful.

"Yes, a girl and a boy. That's why I can't stay late. So now you can stop trying to be _friendly_ with me and we can just be partners and nothing more." He stared at me, confused for moment and then he smiled.

"You think I'd like you less because you have kids? Bella, I saw you the day you came in. You were pregnant then and I didn't think anything of it really. Just the fact that you had twins is what surprised me, that's all." He said. I stared at his sincere face for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay. I can come during the day if that's better. I'm basically done school until the fall, so I don't really have anything to do. We can work on the dance then." I said. He nodded.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked. I nodded and pulled it out of my jacket pocket. He took it and put in his number.

"Text me whenever you get a free moment for practice. And that's strictly for professional purposes, so don't go abusing it." He said jokingly. I smirked at him and nodded sarcastically.

"Okay, whatever." I said. He smiled and then I got into my car. He waved and then walked over to his car. I started mine and started to drive. Before I even got a chance to pull on my seatbelt, my phone rang. I glanced at the screen quickly and laughed. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hey Alice." I said easily into the phone. I had been just about to call her.

"Oh my god Bella you have to tell me everything." She said loudly. I frowned slightly as I listened to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You and _Adam._ I saw it you know." Now I really frowned at that.

"What do you mean you saw it? I thought you said that you can't see me in your visions anymore?" I asked as I pressed my foot on the accelerator.

"I can see you now Bella. I mean I'm able to focus on you now. I think when you were pregnant I couldn't see you, but I can now. And I saw everything!!" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice……" But she interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh Bella, he's so cute. I love that whole rugged look he has." I tried to speak.

"Alice……" I said but she kept going.

"Oh and I love that British accent. It's so cute. Rose is here stomping up a storm waiting to talk to you." I couldn't take it anymore.

"ALICE!!!" I yelled. I heard her stop talking.

"Yes Bella?" She asked politely.

"At least let me get there, before you bombard me with questions okay?" I said.

"Okay, fine." She said grudgingly.

"How are my babies doing?" I asked, trying to lead away from this subject.

"Fine. They're actually asleep right now." She said. I groaned.

"That means if they're sleeping now, they'll be awake later tonight." I said. She laughed.

"Well if they stay over, everyone will be awake to handle them. Plus you need your sleep." Alice said as I zoomed closer to the house. I drove faster then was legally allowed in Forks and kept a wary ear out for any police officers.

"That's okay. I like to have them in the same house as me, nothing personal." I said.

"I know. Anyway are you close yet? I'm so anxious to talk to you in person." She said. I rolled my eyes again as I got closer to the path up to the house.

"I'll be there in three minutes." I said.

"Ok, see you then." Alice said and then hung up. I shut my phone and slipped it into my pocket as I drove up to the path. I turned onto it as I got there and drove swiftly up the winding road. When I got to the front of the house, I parked very close to the front door and as I turned off the car, Alice came bouncing out the door. She had a big smile on her face as she linked arms with me and pulled me inside.

"Okay start talking." She breathed into my ear as we got to the front hall. I stopped her and removed my arm from hers.

"Stay right here." I said. I went into the kitchen and hugged Emmett from behind. He turned around and pulled me into a bear hug. I giggled as he set me back down.

"Hey Em." I said. He smiled and Jasper came in from the backyard. I walked over to him and hugged him as well.

"Hey there Bells." He said with a warm smile. "

Hi Jazz, how's it going?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You know, same ol', same ol'." He said. I moved out of his arms and was about to smile at Edward, but I stopped because he had an angry expression on. It shocked me for a moment and then I rolled my eyes.

"Ok-ay." I said in confusion.

"Anyway Alice and Rose are waiting to put me on trial, so I better go let them do that. I'll see you guys afterward." I said. Emmett and Jasper laughed but Edward was stonily quiet. I left and went back to Alice who was still waiting. This time she pulled me upstairs at vampire speed and dragged me into her bedroom. Rose was waiting on the bed as I entered. I heard the door shut behind me and before I could think, both of them had converged on me. They were both speaking so fast I barely caught what they were saying. _**(A/N: Rosalie's words are italicized for this part.) **_

"Bella oh my gosh….._so Alice described him, he sounds cute_……..He's a really good dancer Bella, I saw that……_I think this guy would be a good idea_………Definitely a good prospect for fun like we talked about………._now when are you going to see him again?........_yes when are you going to see him again?........_he's still going to be your teacher right?......._yeah dancing together is really cool……._you guys could get close really fast…….._and maybe become more then just teacher and student…….." My head was hurting as they kept hurtling questions at me.

"Stop!" I yelled. They both stopped mid sentence and looked at me. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. Alice and Rose followed and sat down beside me.

"You guys are getting way too excited over something that hasn't and will never happen." I said. Both Rosalie and Alice's face's fell.

"But why not?" Rosalie asked. I sighed.

"C'mon Rose, you know that my life is _way _too complicated for me to be with anyone." I said.

"Okay I get that you're worried about Elizabeth and Edward, but you deserve to be happy Bella." Alice said. I smiled at her.

"I _am _happy. I'm happier then I ever thought possible." Alice sighed.

"But you're not completely happy Bella. Not as happy as you were when you were with Edward." She whispered. I looked away and pursed my lips.

"Bella, Alice said you told him you had kids. You don't need to tell him every single detail, because you're not going to introduce him to the twins just yet. You can't bring someone into their life who isn't reliable, so you can date him and not have to worry about the kids being a burden. And plus you're a woman Bella, you have needs that only a man can fulfill……." Rosalie said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just think about it Bella." Alice said. I looked at their faces and I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll think about it." I said. They both smiled.

**EPOV **

I was pacing around the kitchen as Emmett fixed up something for Bella to eat. It seemed that he was always trying to create new foods for her to try. It was only a small portion that he'd been cooking, but he was making sure it was perfect. Jasper was following me with his eyes.

"Edward you need to calm down, I don't even understand why you're pacing right now." Jasper said.

"I saw Alice's vision of Bella with that _guy_." I said. Jasper still didn't understand.

"What guy?" Emmett asked as he added a dash of salt to the food he was cooking.

"Bella's new dance teacher." I said. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"So you're jealous?" Emmett asked, as he slid the hot food onto a plate for Bella.

"Of course…….not. I'm just thinking about Elizabeth and Edward. I don't want them to be affected by some new unknown person. They may be smarter then the average baby, but they still don't know anything." I said. Jasper glanced at Emmett.

"Sureeee." Emmett said with an unbelieving tone as he left.

"Ed, if you're jealous just be man enough to say that. I mean I can understand why you would be, but I don't think you have the right really." Jasper said. I stared at him, for a long moment and then I sighed.

"Fine, you're right Jazz, I am jealous. But I can't help it, you know how I feel about her and I just…….don't want to lose her again." I said. Jasper nodded in understanding.

"I get that. Just don't overreact, you have a bad habit of doing that." He said as Emmett came back. I turned to look at him as he sat down beside Jasper.

"What are they doing up there?" I asked.

"Just talking and giggling, it was kind of annoying actually." Emmett said as he looked at me.

"Okay. That's good." I said. Emmett eyed me suspiciously.

"Edward you are so much drama sometimes. I don't get why you're getting so worked up over some non-descript guy. It's not like she'll pick him over you. Just chill." Emmett said.

"You know how I am Emmett." I said. Emmett rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Whatever you say Edward. All your emotions are annoying." Emmett said. I frowned at him as I heard movement from upstairs. I moved to the foyer as I heard Alice and Rose speaking to Bella on the stairs.

"C'mon Bella, just stay over tonight. The twins are asleep and you wouldn't have to get up if they wake up at night. Plus you said you didn't want to have to sleep in a different house than the twins." Alice said.

"Yes stay Bella. Just for tonight. They are so comfortable, why would you disturb them now?" Rosalie said. I heard Bella sigh.

"I swear you guys just want me to move in, don't you?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely." Alice said. I smiled to myself as I heard Bella laugh at that.

"You are so subtle Alice." Bella said sarcastically. I heard them go back upstairs with Bella. I sighed as I listened to Bella laughing, it made my heart ache for her in a way that was becoming familiar.

A few hours later, after Bella had gone to bed, I heard Elizabeth wake up. She was sniffing a little before she started crying, so I rushed up there and picked her up. She smiled at me and gripped onto my shirt as I held her to me. I sat down in the rocking chair and looked down at her. I sat there stroking her small hand over and over to calm her down. Her skin was so warm and she was so beautiful. I knew everyone said that she looked most like me, but every time I looked at her, I saw Bella.

I heard a yawn and then a slight gasp. I looked up to see Bella in the doorway in the most delicious looking night gown. It was long and silky, in a light green aquamarine colour with spaghetti straps that clung to her curves lusciously. Her hair was a curly sexy mess on her head as she wiped her eyes. I had to take a second to pull back my eyes and my thoughts, as I remembered she could hear them if she so chose. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb. She smiled at me and I smiled back. This moment was such a family moment, with me sitting there. Now all I needed was for Elizabeth to fall asleep and Bella to beckon me back to the bedroom with her, but that was only a pipe dream.

"You look good with her Edward." She said in a slightly croaky voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I said. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, you didn't. I'm always on Mom mode, so I hear everything they do. I just came in to check on her. I guess you were on Dad mode." She said with a smile. I smiled and looked down at the now sleeping Elizabeth. I stood up and put her down gently in her crib. I quickly came out of the room and shut the door silently. I stood beside Bella in front of the door.

"Nice nightgown." I said. She looked down at it and shrugged.

"I don't know, Alice gave it to me." She said. I nodded. She sighed and then turned to go back to her room, but I caught her hand for a moment. She turned back to me, in curiosity.

"Bella, may I speak to you a moment?" I asked. She nodded.

"I overhead you and Alice talking and I was……..concerned." I said. Bella's lips pursed in annoyance and she let go of my hand. She crossed her arms across her chest and waited.

"Well……I heard about that new dance teacher that you have, and I was just concerned over this new person's effect on our children, if you decide to include him in your life." I said, choosing my words carefully. I saw her purse her lips tighter and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked sarcastically. I stayed silent because I could tell that she wanted to say something.

"Edward, I respect your concern, but it's not needed." She said with a hard edge to her voice.

"Bella I'm thinking about the children." I said.

"Do you really think me an idiot, to not see what this is about? You're jealous of some guy, who's not even a part of my life in the way you think. Just calm down okay?" She said.

"Well what do you expect Bella?" I said in desperation. She sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"Again Edward? What, are you going to tell me yet again, that you "love" me? If this is about jealousy, then I don't know what to tell you, other then what I've already said. If it's not about jealousy, then you really must have no confidence in my ability as a mother to those children. I would _never_ do anything to hurt them. I love them more then anything, and if you doubt that, then I don't know. You must have more faith in me then that." She said. I stared at her for a moment and caught her hands in mine. I looked into her deep brown eyes, the light catching the golden flecks that now fluttered in their depths from her new diet.

"I do have faith in you, it's just that I'm……afraid." It was the first confession that I'd made to her about my feelings. She shook her head at me in confusion lightly.

"Afraid? Why?" She asked. I took a shaking breath and then continued.

"I'm afraid I'm…….losing you." I said. She blinked at me and took a deep breath.

"You'll never lose me as a friend." She said. I shook my head at her.

"Bella, you know I don't mean it that way." I whispered. She looked into my eyes and I could hear her heartbeat starting to accelerate. She shut her eyes against me for a moment, and I took this moment to reach out and stroke her face lightly. I felt her let out a small shuttering breath and she opened her eyes.

"Bella…….." I whispered and pulled her closer very slowly. She didn't pull away and I could feel her small shaking breaths. I stroked her face from her temple to chin and then lifted her chin up to my face. I moved forward and pressed my lips to hers very lightly. I felt the heat flow through me quickly before I relished in her soft lips and how I'd missed them. But before I could think, she had pulled away and was pressed against the wall. She was breathing hard as she looked at me. She was shaking her head at me and her eyes were bright.

"I…….I……" She breathed, stuttering slightly. I didn't try and move toward her as she stared at me. She shut her eyes, trying to gain control of her voice.

"I can't……do this Edward. Goodnight." She said quickly and then rushed into her room and shut the door. I stood there for a minute and then turned away from the door and went downstairs.


	26. The Cup Runneth Over

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Bella…….." I whispered and pulled her closer very slowly. She didn't pull away and I could feel her small shaking breaths. I stroked her face from her temple to chin and then lifted her chin up to my face. I moved forward and pressed my lips to hers very lightly. I felt the heat flow through me quickly before I relished in her soft lips and how I'd missed them. But before I could think, she had pulled away and was pressed against the wall. She was breathing hard as she looked at me. She was shaking her head at me and her eyes were bright.**_ "_**I…….I……" She breathed, stuttering slightly. I didn't try and move toward her as she stared at me. She shut her eyes, trying to gain control of her voice.**_

**"_I can't……do this Edward. Goodnight." She said quickly and then rushed into her room and shut the door. I stood there for a minute and then turned away from the door and went downstairs_.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello one and all. So this chapter, one of my readers has been waiting for it because she came up with the idea for it.****Sorry for the issues from last chapter, don't know what the heck happened. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to *mamato* she was the one who wrote almost all of Bella's questions and the whole idea was hers, so thank her for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and **_**everything**_** that happens, is for a reason, so please don't be worried. There's no cliffy so you'll be glad about that and of course you're sneak peek awaits after you review. *kisses* XOXO Teddybeargurl**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Cup Runneth Over**

**BPOV **

I ran into my room, shaken. I leaned against the door, and took a deep breath. I slid to the floor and ended up sitting there. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. What the hell just happened? How did I end up kissing Edward just now? That had not been my plan when I'd woken up to check on Lizzy.

Part of the reason I was so shaken, was because Edward had kissed me, but the other part was because all I had wanted to do while he was kissing me was pull him into my room and have my way with him. I couldn't be feeling this way with him, but when he'd kissed me all my old feelings for him had resurfaced. I sighed, I really needed to sort out my frazzled emotions .

I got up, shut my light off and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms and the blanket around myself tightly. I shut my eyes trying to contain myself when I heard my door open. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing there. He looked sad but he shut the door behind him and moved over to me. For one second I thought about it and then I jumped out of the bed and pulled him to me. I pressed my lips to his and I heard his intake of breath right before he ravaged my lips with his own. This wasn't anything like our previous kisses, it was passionate and rough and Edward pushed me onto the bed as his lips converged over mine erotically. His mouth was open and I slipped my tongue in quickly, taking control of the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck as I felt his hard body pressing me into the mattress.

He let go of my bruised lips so that he could nibble his way down my chin and across my neck. One of his hands was roughly pulling my nightgown up. He moved himself closer to me, forcing my legs wider. I could feel how aroused he was, and it was making me anxious for him. I tried to press myself closer as he dragged my nightgown above my waist. I heard a quick snap and my panties fell off, the strap severed. I heard him take a ragged breath as he pulled off his pants swiftly and then in one fluid motion, entered me.

I moaned out loudly at the feel of him and I shut my eyes tightly relishing in the long thrusts. I took a deep breath and searched for his lips, but when I opened my eyes, it was very bright in my room and Edward was not in my arms, making love to me. I blinked and saw the lights of the day shining through the window. It had all been a dream…..crap, I thought.

I sat up and looked around. I listened and heard the quiet breaths of Edward and Elizabeth in their room, and Esme humming downstairs. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was after ten, the others had gone to school. I fell back onto my pillows in a huff. I lay there for a long time, wondering what I'd do today. I figured I'd practice some of my dancing alone for a while.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on the simple track pants and the large striped sweater that Alice had left for me. I checked my hair and tied it into a high ponytail and pinned back my bangs.

I went into Edward and Elizabeth's room and looked in on them. They looked like angels sleeping in their cribs like that and I didn't want to disturb them, so I left after a few minutes and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and Esme smiled up at me.

"Good morning Bella." She said. I smiled back and watched as she picked up a paper with writing on it and put it into a folder she's pulled from the cupboard. I frowned.

"Esme what are you doing?" I asked as she put the folder back in the cupboard.

"Oh, Emmett keeps leaving all of his recipes lying around so I keep them organized in this folder." She said as she went into the fridge and pulled out a plate covered in cling-wrap. She unwrapped it.

"Emmett left this for your breakfast. He said I should heat it up for you when you woke up." Esme said as she slipped the plate into the microwave. I smiled and shook my head. Oh Emmett, I thought.

"I should thank him when I see him. He's always pampering me with his amazing food." I said as Esme took out the plate and put it front of me. She smiled.

"Oh Bella, it's always so lovely to have you in the house, especially now that the twins are around. I love them so much." Esme said. I smiled up at her.

"I enjoy it too Esme." I smiled lightly and sighed a little before I went back to my food. I could feel her eyes on me, even though I wasn't looking at her.

_"Not as much as you could, and Edward keeps you away sometimes."_ She thought. I glanced up at her and sighed.

"Oh Esme, you forget that Edward's ability is now one that I possess." I said. She looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry to even think it Bella, but I know that it is the truth."Esme said, I sighed.

"That's not always the reason……" I stated, but she shook her head.

"But it is the reason as to why you hesitate to come over or stay over." She said. I couldn't deny that, as I played with my food.

"Can you blame me? Sometimes it hurts too much to see him…" I whispered. Esme sighed and came over to where I sat. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and looked in my eyes.

"Oh Bella, if you only knew the full extent of Edward's love for you. It is quite real and he is so desperate to be with you. I wish you'd let him show you that." Esme said. I stared at her for a moment and then went back to my breakfast. I sat there in silence, eating it and running Esme's words over in my head. She moved away and left a little bit later and went into the living room. I cleaned up after myself and went to use the computer. I sat there, doing absentminded things on it for a long time before I decided I wanted to go home to see if my university application forms had come in the mail yet.

I went into the living room where Esme was sitting on the couch reading a book. I looked down at her and she looked up from her book.

"Esme I'm going to go home and get my mail and then I'll be back. The twins are asleep upstairs." I said. Esme nodded.

"Take you're time Bella." She said with a smile. I grabbed my keys and my jacket and went out to my car. I hadn't realized, until now, it had snowed the night before as I drove down to the house quickly and parked. I got out of the car and stepped toward the mailbox and opened it. There were four large envelopes in it. I looked at them and noticed the different university emblems on the top right hand corner of the envelopes. I smiled and then looked at the driveway. I made a mental note to shovel later and then went into the house. I wanted to get some simple clothes to practice my dancing in. I quickly went upstairs to grab a few things. I got some of my easier dancing outfits and changed into them at vampire speed. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

I froze for a millisecond before I went downstairs and opened it. I looked in shock at Adam. He was standing there with pink cheeks and a beanie hat on. I smiled at him and then realized how cold it was, so I let him in. He smiled and I shook my head at him.

"Are you following me?" I asked sarcastically as he took off his hat. He laughed and shook his head.

"Actually no, I was driving to get some groceries and I saw you at your front door getting the mail. It was just a coincidence." He said. I stared at him and looked in his thoughts. He was telling the truth. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"Were you dancing?" He asked after a quick glance at my clothing. I looked down at my leggings and loose short black peasant dress. I smiled up at him.

"I was just about to start actually.,,,,,um do you want to practice with me?" I asked as I looked at him. He nodded and then looked at his own turtleneck and jeans.

"I'm not really dressed, but give me five minutes. I don't live far from here, so I can go home, change and come back." He said. I blinked in surprise.

"You live in Forks?" I asked. He nodded. "For now. I rent a place a couple of blocks away from here." He said with a grin. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay go home and change and I can get the living room ready." I said. He nodded and went out the front door and back to his car. I quickly shut the door and went into the living room. I went over and moved the couches and the recliner to the side of the room. I then pushed the TV to the corner so that there was a large space, big enough to use for dancing. I flicked on the light, so that he could see better and made sure everything was in order. Then I went and got my phone. I dialed the Cullen's home number and Esme picked up.

"Esme." I said.

"Bella, is something the matter?" She asked.

"Oh no Esme, I was just going to tell you that I am going to stay at home and practice my dancing for a little bit. I know the twins are sleeping, so I don't want to disturb them with my dancing. We're still not sure how sensitive their hearing is. I'll only be an hour." I said.

"Oh don't worry Bella. Come back whenever you're finished." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Esme. Bye." I heard her say goodbye and then I hung up. I heard the knock on the door. I grabbed my ballet shoes and answered it. Adam came back in quickly and I took his jacket and hung it up as he took off his boots. He had a small boom box with him as I led him into the living room where we would practice. He set it down and looked at me. He put on his ballet shoes as I did.

"So where do you want to start in the routine?" He asked.

"The beginning." I said. He nodded and pressed play and came to stand behind me in the beginning pose. The music started and we began to move. My memory of the routine was flawless now, so I made sure to do each move correctly. My technique still wasn't what it was before I got pregnant but it was very good. Finally we stopped and Adam went over and stopped the music. He came back to me.

"Okay, there's a few lifts in the dance that I can show you now, if your comfortable with that." He said. I grinned.

"Yes, let's practice some lifts." I said. He came to face me and then put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on top of his.

"Alright, start in a cabriole and then go into an arabesque. I'll lift you up and then down slowly during the arabesque. Alright, on three. One….two….three." He said and I did the simple movements and felt myself lifted off the ground. It was quite exhilarating to be lifted and this was always one of my favorite things about ballet. When he put me down and let go, I spun in the circle of his arms and ended up standing face to face with him. He smiled and I put my hands on my hips and grinned.

"Easy. Let's do another one." I said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. We did a few more lifts which grew in difficulty as we progressed. I did them and then afterward, we did the whole routine again, incorporating the lifts. During one of our breaks, my stomach grumbled and I looked at the clock. We'd been working for almost three hours. Adam smiled at me and stopped the music.

"Hungry eh?" He asked with a smirk. I smirked back.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. He raised and eyebrow and I sighed. "But if you must know yes." I said. He smiled and thought for a moment.

"We could order something." He said suggestively. I squinted at him.

"Order something?" I echoed. He smiled.

"It's just eating together after practice. If you want we can order Chinese." Adam said as he slipped off his ballet shoes. I frowned at him.

"Chinese? There's a Chinese place in Forks?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea and they're really good. The owner told me, that they only opened up last summer." I stared at Adam and thought. I had always like Chinese food when I had been living with my mom, so I guessed it was worth a try.

"Okay, fine. Order the food." I said. Adam smiled largely and then got out his cell phone. He called quickly and in thirty-five minutes, a large order of Chinese food was delivered to my door. I couldn't believe how much food he'd gotten and he brought it into the living room and put it on the carpet.

"You know I do have a kitchen with a table that we could eat at." I said as he began to open the bags and take out the cartons of food.

"I know, but I want to eat here. Now come join me." He said. I shrugged and sat down with him to eat. He had ordered every kind of food they had. There were chicken balls, spring rolls, egg rolls, fried rice, string beans, noodles and all types of flavored chicken and steamed vegetables. For a while, we ate in silence before Adam said anything.

"It's quiet." He said. I looked at him, understanding the subtle meaning in his words.

"They're not here, they're with their grandparents and their father." I said with out any hesitation. He nodded.

"So….you live here by yourself? Well…..here with just you and your kids?" He asked. I nodded. "It's not for a specific reason, but my mom travels a lot and…..my dad passed away last year, so I'm here alone." I said with a twinge of pain. I saw Adam's face look pained.

"I'm sorry." He said. I nodded and smiled lightly.

"Thanks." I said and then we ate in silence again. Finally when we were full, I packed up the leftovers and then handed them to him. He shook his head but I forced them into his hands.

"I have like tons of food here, plus I have a friend who _always_ cooks for me, so take it. You said you had no groceries." I said. He thought about that for a moment and then nodded. I walked with him to the front door as he put on his boots and I gave him his jacket.

"So this was fun. I'm glad that I actually have a student who is so good and picks up choreography so fast." He said. I grinned at him and crossed my arms.

"Hey, who are you calling a student? I was schooling you today." I said jokingly. He laughed lightly.

"Yeah that's true." He said. I opened the door and felt the cold breeze of the late afternoon blow in.

"Do you want to practice again tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. I liked dancing, it gave me a semblance of normalcy.

"Okay great. Do you want me to come over tomorrow at the same time?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be good. Like tomorrow at 1." I said. He nodded and then took my hand really lightly and squeezed it. That surprised me, because no one had ever done that to me as a goodbye before. He smiled at me.

"Bye Bella." I smiled back as he went to his car and I watched him go. I stood there for a moment, thinking about Adam and that's when I made up my mind about him. I quickly went into the living room and put everything back. Then I put on my boots and jacket and went outside to shovel.

**EPOV**

The school day as always was boring. Part of me was sad to know that once this year was over, we would be moving onto something else, but I didn't really care where I went, as long as Bella was there with me.

At the end of the day, as we drove home in the Volvo, Alice gasped. I glanced at her for a second, not looking into her mind. She had told me she didn't want me doing that anymore. I waited as her vision played out and then she focused back into the car. She didn't say anything as Jasper stared at her, so I guessed it was either about Bella, or it was something unimportant.

When we got to the house, I totally forgot about Alice and went to find Bella to talk to her about the night before. I went up to her room and knocked lightly. I waited, but I didn't hear anything, so I opened the door and looked in. The room was empty and I frowned. Had she gone home?

I then went to the twins' nursery and looked in. They were in there, playing with some toys in their cribs, with Esme looking over them. I smiled at Esme as I peeked in.

"Esme do you know where Bella is? I want to talk to her." I said.

"She went home to get her mail and to practice her dancing." She said. I nodded.

"Daddy come play with us." Lizzy said. I smiled at her.

"I'm looking for mommy honey." I said to her.

"Bring momma with you, when you find her." Eddie said. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back." I said. I left the room and went downstairs. I went out the front door and ran through the forest, quickly going over the snow, barely leaving footprints. I reached Bella's house and saw that she was shoveling. She was also talking on her phone, as I could see. I could hear her voice as she spoke.

"Of course you did." She said as she rolled her eyes. I saw her listen to the person on the other line and smiled.

"Obviously when I made up my mind about that, things such as kissing would be involved." She said. I gasped and Bella looked up at where I stood in the trees. She pursed her lips before she spoke again.

"Alice I'll see you in a few, I'm almost done shoveling and I just got a visitor. Yes, we'll talk when I get there. Bye." She said as she snapped her phone shut. She slipped it into her pocket and then looked at me, as she finished the last of her shoveling. I stepped out of the trees and went over to where she stood.

"Hi Edward." She said as she moved up the driveway with the shovel. I moved into step beside her.

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you about…..last night." I said. She went into the house and put the shovel into the closet.

"Okay, so talk." She said as she turned to me. I took a deep breath and caught an unfamiliar scent swirling around. Bella raised an eyebrow at my hesitation. I frowned and lost my train of thought for a moment. She sighed and turned toward the kitchen. I shook my head slightly and then spoke.

"Bella, last night when we kissed, I thought it meant that we would try again." I said. She stopped at the table and picked up her keys. She turned back to me slowly and looked in my eyes. Those deep brown eyes stared at me for a moment, before she spoke.

"It was just a kiss Edward. It didn't mean anything." She said to me. I frowned.

"I don't think that's true. I know you felt something." I said. She walked past me.

"How do _you_ know that?" She asked as she went to the front door. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Bella I know you care at least a little." I said. She turned and looked at me.

"I do care, but not the way you want me to. That kiss was a mistake. It was just us echoing things from the past." She said. I shook my head as I stared at her. I could see she was struggling with her words.

"You don't believe that it was a mistake. I know you don't." I said as I moved her against the door and blocked her in, my arms pressing against it, trapping her. She turned her face so that she didn't have to look at me. I waited and she still hadn't looked at me, so I slid my fingers under her chin and brought her eyes up to mine.

"It wasn't." I whispered.

"It was to me." She whispered back. I sighed and stepped back and she walked out of the house. She went to the car and turned back to me.

"I'm going to get the twins. Do you want a ride home?" She asked. I shook my head and shut her door. I moved past her in the snow and walked to the forest. I needed to go somewhere to think and be alone. I needed to go to the meadow.

**BPOV**

The next two weeks flew by before my eyes. I continued to practice with Adam, now that I knew when the showcase night was. I had barely spoken to Edward in that time. It seemed he was always so angry and every discussion we had, would turn into an argument. By now I had totally stopped going over to the house and only had the twins going over there.

By this time, Adam and I were becoming quite close. We were laughing and joking around more and had grown much more comfortable around each other. He was very sweet and I felt good when I was around him. It seemed like our relationship was growing more and more, but we hadn't done anything more then just hold hands and hug.

As I walked him to the door after one of our practices, I smiled at him as he stood in front of the door.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked easily. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. I sunk into his arms for a moment as he held me and then he pulled back. I sighed because I had wanted him to kiss me, but as he began to turn, I realized if things were going to happen, I had to set them in motion.

"Adam?" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked, and I grabbed him and swung him into the wall. I trapped him there with my body and then kissed him. I hadn't kissed anybody other then Edward in so long, and the fact that Adam's lips were so warm made it nice. I felt his lips move underneath mine and kiss me back softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then spun me into the wall. He held me there, but also pulled me close. His lips began to grow in intensity and I giggled as we pulled apart.

"Well, if that's what you wanted why didn't you say so?" He asked with a grin. I smiled and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"I thought I'd set things in motion." I said slyly. He smiled and then kissed me again before he pulled back completely. He held onto my waist as he grabbed my light jacket and I slipped on my flats. He held me close as he helped me put my jacket on. He took my hand and we walked outside together, hand in hand. Since it was now March, it was much warmer.

We walked to where his car was parked and he leaned against it facing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into those blue-grey eyes.

"God you're eyes are beautiful. I swear in the light, there's like gold flecks in them." He said to me. I laughed.

"You've got pretty eyes too." I whispered as I leaned in.

"Thanks." He whispered right before our lips met. It was sweet and soft and I pressed myself against him. I tried not to squeeze my arms too tightly as I ferreted my fingers through his hair and caressed the back of his neck. In the background, I could hear a faint growling sound, but I paid no attention to it. I pulled back and smiled.

"Tomorrow." I said as I pecked his lips and then let go. He smiled and then kissed my forehead.

"Yes tomorrow." He said as he moved away and then got into his car. I waved at him as he drove off and I sighed. As I turned, I heard the growl again. I rolled my eyes knowing who it was now, and really not caring. I walked up the driveway and got to the door just in time to hear Alice and Rosalie's voices.

"Cool it Edward, God." Rosalie said.

"Yeah I saw what you were about to do, not a good idea. Now go home, Esme was looking for you anyway." Alice said. I stopped at the front door and turned to see them coming out of the forest waving. I smiled at them, knowing they had come to ask for details on Adam. I went into the house and waited for them. They both hugged me when they got into the house and I went into the living room and sat down on the big sofa. Alice and Rosalie followed and sat around me.

"So, tell us." They both said in unison. I laughed at that and then rolled my eyes.

"We kissed today." I said. Both of them squealed and I laughed at that.

"Okay, so tell us everything about it. Is he a good kisser? Did you guys French? Everything, everything, everything!" Alice said almost jumping out of her seat.

"Well, I kissed him first, because I don't think he knew I wanted to be kissed, but once I did, he kind of took control. I mean I was leaning against the wall and he was holding me there, but pulling me close too. It was just…..amazing. And he kisses so sweetly, real gently but passionately." I bit my lip thinking about it and Alice and Rosalie squealed again.

"Oh my gosh, we're so happy for you. It's been so long since we saw you actually smile without something sad behind it. And you haven' t had that goofy smile on your face in forever." Rosalie said. I smiled and looked at the two of them. I clutched their hands in mine.

"Thank you guys for being so supportive." I said. They both smiled.

"Always." They both said. I rolled my eyes then and stared at them.

"I love how you both came here without my kids." I said sarcastically. They shrugged, and I punched them and stood up to go and get my babies.

_March 9_

Another blissful week spent with Adam came and went. We seemed to be spending much more time together then we actually were. We were both so good at our routine, that we spent only half the time really dancing, while the other half was spent talking and just being together.

We were sitting on my floor, me leaning against the wall and him lying on the floor with his head in my lap. I was running my hands through his hair lightly and he had his eyes closed as he lay there. I listened to the completely silent house as I knew that the twins were with Edward today, as they always were when Adam was over.

"You're hand feels really good." He whispered as I ran my finger across his hair line and caressed his temples. I smiled as he opened his eyes. It was so easy to be with him, it was strange that I had grown to be so comfortable with someone else so easily.

"So tomorrow is our day off." He said as he sat up and leaned on the wall beside me.

"Is it? Since when?" I asked. He smiled.

"Since I realized that we haven't really gone out on a date before." I sighed and looked down. He took my hand in his and began to caress it.

"Dates are overrated." I said as I looked up at him.

"Why do you think that? Did your ex ruin that for you too?" He asked. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"He didn't ruin it……just turned me off." I said, and Adam squeezed my hand.

"Bella, you say you want to get over him, but restraining yourself from things that remind you of him, mean you're letting him have some kind of control over you. You're holding on to him when you do that." He said. I looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Phil ." I said jokingly. He laughed.

"Yeah all that high school psychology really paid off. But anyway this date is not a big thing, it's just dinner and a movie. Cliché and boring. Can you do cliché, just for one night?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure. Cliché is great. What should I wear?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Since I've only ever seen you in dance wear, I think something casual would be good." He said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I lay my head on his shoulder as he caressed mine lightly. We were still holding hands and we sat like that for a while in silence. It was nice to have arms around me and just be able to relax in them without talking. Finally I glanced at the clock and saw that Alice would be here with the twins in five minutes. Adam had to go. I moved out of his arms and stood up. I pulled him up with me and led him to the door. He sighed.

"My kids will be here in a few minutes. But I'm excited about tomorrow." He sighed as he slipped on his shoes and got his things.

"I still can't meet them huh?" He asked. I smiled and stroked his face lightly.

"Not yet." I said. He sighed and then pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms held me tightly around my waist. I felt him press his face into my hair and take a deep breath. I knew I had that attractive scent of a vampire now, even though it wasn't as strong as a normal vampire's.

I pulled back enough so that I could kiss him. He kissed me gently but passionately, his lips surging over mine. I opened my mouth and he did too, slipping his tongue in and caressing mine sweetly. I pressed myself onto him more urgently and he held me tighter. Finally we needed to take a breath and I pulled away. I smiled at him as he looked into my eyes.

"I'll be here at seven to get you." He said. I nodded before he pecked my lips and then went out the front door. I stood there holding the door, watching him get into his car. I waved, and saw as he pulled out, that the silver Volvo was coming.

I stayed where I was as the car pulled up and I saw that Edward was driving it. Great, I really didn't want to be pushed to hard today, or I was really going to push back.

He stepped out of the car and went to the back seat. I could hear the kids giggling as he opened the door and smiled at them. I went down the front porch and opened the other door to see a giggling Eddie. I unstrapped him.

"Hi momma. You have fun dancing?" He asked as I pulled him out of his seat and shut the car door. I walked with him close to me and I kissed his face.

"Yes, but I missed you and your sister terribly." I said to him. He smiled and I took him inside. Eddie yawned and rubbed his nose. I laughed at him and kissed his forehead.

"I think you should go lie down sleepy head." I said as I went upstairs and took him to his room. Edward followed with Lizzy and put her in her crib as well. I looked at the two of them.

"I don't wanna sleep momma. I wanna stay awake with you and Daddy." Eddie said as he sat up in his crib. Lizzy sat up well.

"Ya." Lizzy said. I smirked at the two of them. I went over to the stereo and pressed play on the CD player. The soft sounds of Clair de Lune began to play.

"Well if you're not going to sleep, at least have some music to keep you guys awake." I said with a grin. I knew that they always fell asleep when they heard this song. I could see Eddie's eyes drooping and Lizzy's head was nodding.

"When you guys wake up, we'll play." I said. They smiled, but slowly lay back. I beckoned Edward forward so that we could leave them to sleep. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I figured that Edward would leave after that, but when I turned around he was standing in the doorway watching me.

"So how _was _practice?" He asked in an annoyed voice. I glared at him for a moment and didn't say a word. I tried to keep calm, but his thoughts were quite loud and hard to block out.

"_They probably didn't even do anything. It's probably just an excuse to be here. He probably just keeps coming here so they can make out, or worse……" _At that I turned to him with a growl. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Look, I'm _really _not in the mood to hear your horrible words or thoughts. You have no right to come into _my _house and start suspecting things. You always want to know everything. But I've _never _once questioned you, even though I've wanted to. So stop." I said coldly. We both stared at each other.

"I didn't say anything other then how was practice. I didn't know that was a crime." He said rudely. I turned to him my temper rising.

"No, but you're thoughts are loud and clear, thank you." I said angrily.

"It's not my fault that you can hear me. I don't hide my thoughts, I don't have the _privilege_ that you have." He said to me cheekily. I scoffed at him.

"Don't even give me that bullshit Edward. You wouldn't be able to handle even one of the questions that I have swirling around in my head, so why don't you go home and wallow about how much you miss me, and save me the bullshit that you'll spout in my ear." I said. His face grew hard and cold and he walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"What questions? Ask them." He said. I tried to control my temper, but his dark eyes were maddeningly smug and I couldn't help myself as an evil smile pulled across my lips.

"Alright Edward. Tell me, how was she? And by she, I mean Tanya. Was she better then me? Better then me in kissing?" He was slowly stepping back away from me. His hard face was slowly crumbling as I stalked toward him.

"Was she better in bed then me? Tell me, how did it feel when you slipped it in Edward?" I said as he fell into a chair at the table. He looked uncomfortable as he sat there.

"Oh nothing to say now? I want answers Edward. You're always telling me that I'm a liar and you can't trust me, but how do you fucking expect me to trust you, when you slept with Tanya? You waited 100 years to lose your virginity to me, and then when things got tough, you run to the first available woman and fuck her? How in the _hell _do you expect _me _to understand that? Hmm?" I asked. My temper was flying free now, unleashed. He'd finally pushed me over the edge, my cup had runneth over.

"Bella, I….." He struggled over his words and I laughed.

"You are such an asshole Edward. Always trying to make me feel bad about lying to you about a friend. A _friend_, that's all Mark is and will ever be, but you could not listen or open your mind to the possibility that maybe I did it because you were too blind and thick headed to see that I was always honest with you. I'm sorry that I wanted a unhappy bit of my past to be reconciled and become a better present and future. I'm sorry that I wanted to be friends with another _male _who wasn't you." I said, my voice raising in volume.

"So now it's my turn to question and probe. I want to know every detail and moment. Like for instance, how many times did she make you cum?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock and then he shut his eyes. I waited, I wasn't going to read his mind this time, I wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"Bella I don't think that's something we should discuss." He said and I slammed my hand down on the table, making a large crack run across it and causing him to jump.

"Do not tell me that! You want to always know everything. So _I _know want to know everything. So answer the damn questions. Did she make you cum harder then I did? Did you make her scream out you're name? Did you like it when she did? Did she suck your dick? Did you like that? Did she talk dirty to you Edward?" I said as I whispered into his ear and he shuddered. His hands were shaking. I could see he was starting to get mad as well. Good, I thought.

"Did you talk dirty to her? Did you whisper in ear? What kind of things did you whisper Edward? Things that you whispered into mine? Did you tell her you loved her? Did you whisper those love lies into her ear as well?" I said harshly into his ear and at this he stood up.

"Stop it!" He yelled. I could see that he was angry now. He had been uncomfortable first, but my words had been getting to him.

"No, if you have the balls to fuck her, then you can look me in the eye and tell me what you did with her. I've never lied to you about what I've done. So talk!" I said just as forcefully.

"Fine. You want to know what it felt like. It felt damn good! I can't really compare how good Tanya was to you. I actually was able to let loose instead of always having to be in control because of your puny human self. She made me cum many times and every single time, it felt damn good." I was breathing hard now as I listened to him, as he began to walk around me. I was tense as he circled me, taunting me.

"She was so willing and so sexy and it felt amazing to be inside her. She screamed my name many times, because I made her and she loved it. And if you must know, she did suck my dick and it was great." He said into my ear. I turned around and pushed him into the wall roughly.

"Did I cross your mind even once as you were fucking her?" I said as I forcefully held him to the wall. I knew that tears were starting to form in my eyes. It was mostly because I was angry, but a small part of it was because what he was saying was hurting me. I could see that he saw the tears and he quickly lost all his anger. He gripped my arms and looked me in the eye.

"Of course you did, more then once. That's why I felt so horrible about it afterward." He said, his voice softer now, less gruff. I pushed him away from me, shaking my head.

"That can't possibly be true because if it was it would have stopped you but it didn't. How can I even listen to anything you have to say? You're the liar, because I know if I hadn't been able to hear your thoughts you would have told me nothing. Every single lie I told, could have been forgiven. Lying because you want to hang out with your friend is so insignificant compared to lying because you cheated. That would not, and is not something you can forgive. I know you never would have told me about Tanya if I hadn't found out myself. I know it." I said, blinking the tears away so that my vision was clear. I would be strong, I would not cry. He shook his head imploringly and took a step toward me.

"No, that's-" He started and I interrupted him.

"Don't lie!" I yelled at him. He stared at me sadly.

"Get out." I said and turned my back on him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Can we just…." I spun around and went over and pushed him hard onto the floor.

"GET OUT!" I said as he looked up at me from the floor. He swallowed and then got up and went through the front door, slamming it behind him. I took a deep breath, trying to gain control of my shaken emotions and then heard stirring upstairs. I sighed and went to check on Eddie and Lizzy, I had probably woken them up.

**A/N: I know I know!! Don't be mad, you know the expression the calm after the storm, well this was the storm and the calm is next chapter. Thanx *mamato* again love ya. Just review and tell me what you think. Everything is out there now so there is nothing holding them back from being together....well almost nothing. You'll see next chapter. Don't hate me LOVES XOXO TBG**

* * *


	27. New Beginning

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

"_**Don't lie!" I yelled at him. He stared at me sadly. **_

_**"Get out." I said and turned my back on him. **_

_**"Bella, I'm sorry. Can we just…." I spun around and went over and pushed him hard onto the floor.**_

_**"GET OUT!" I said as he looked up at me from the floor. He swallowed and then got up and went through the front door, slamming it behind him. I took a deep breath, trying to gain control of my shaken emotions and then heard stirring upstairs. I sighed and went to check on Eddie and Lizzy, I had probably woken them up. **_

* * *

_A/N: This is the chapter. We've been waiting and waiting and waiting and my eyes have gotten tired of reading the same review about it over and over. So here you go everyone. I hope it's believable and real, I wrote to the best of my ability. A big thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially *mamato*(the creator of the fight herself) and *TriGemini*. Alright read and enjoy and of course sneak peeks for all who review. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

**Chapter 27: New Beginning**

**BPOV **

I moved up the stairs and went into the nursery. I could see Lizzy sitting up and her eyes were wide. She was sniffling, with tears on her cheeks and I went over to her, glancing at her brother, who was still asleep. She lifted her arms up to me as I picked her up and cradled her against my shoulder. She clutched onto me and I frowned.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did mommy wake you?" I asked. I felt her nod against my neck, where her face was pressed and I sighed. I moved with her to the rocking chair and sat down in it, rocking back and forth. I moved her so that I could look at her face as she lay in my arms.

"I don't like you and daddy being mad at each other."She said. My breath caught in a gasp as I looked at Lizzy's sad face. I stared down at her and I had to hold in my tears so that I could speak.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. Me and daddy just……let our tempers get the best of us. I'm sorry if I scared you." I said as I used my hands to gently wipe her face. She nodded and curled into my arms.

"You never talk to daddy like that before, so it scared me and made me sad." She whispered and I shut my eyes for a moment, so as to control the tears that I felt so close to the surface.

"Don't be scared anymore. I'm here and everything is ok. Me and daddy won't do that again." I cooed, rocking her back and forth. Her eyes were now closing as she lay in my arms.

"Okay." She said very quietly. Soon, I heard her breathing get deep and even. I stood up and put her back in her crib and left the nursery. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sob that escaped my lips as I shut the door behind me. I was hurting my children, that was worse then anything I could have possibly done.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned it on full blast and let the heat run all over me. I sat in the bottom of the tub and began to cry. All the tears that I had felt when I had been fighting Edward came out now, and the tears for the pain and fear that I'd put in my daughter came out now as well. I kept my sobs quiet, but the tears still flowed.

Everything he had said, begun to sink in, but I had gotten what I wanted. Answers…..horribly vivid answers, but answers none the less. He had told me what he really thought, that I had been less then anything. That with Tanya, it had been everything. How could I possibly compete with that? I was in his words, 'a puny human'. I scoffed at that, well only a half puny human. Had he really thought that his words wouldn't hurt me? That I was made from steel and that it wouldn't even dent the shield I had on?

My tears flowed harder as I realized it had affected me more then I'd thought it would have. I didn't want to believe that I still cared for him. Obviously we had a connection, but it was because of the children we had together, not anything else. I needed to believe that, so that I could stay in control of myself. What could I possibly do if I still cared for that man? Any sane person wouldn't, especially after him belittling me and making feel worthless. But as I sat there, even after everything, I knew that things couldn't continue this way especially after what Lizzy said……

It couldn't be like this with me and Edward. The fighting all the time, the cattiness…..it had to end. It had already touched one of the twins, and I was not about to let it hurt Eddie too. Edward and I were mature enough to handle our problems, we had to. I already felt like crap for scaring Lizzy. I was _not _about to let my personal feelings against Edward make me into a bad mother.

I sat in there, as the water ran cold and finally, I got out. I knew that things needed to be better, at least on the surface, between me and Edward. I wasn't going to leave things like this between us. When I got the chance, I'd talk to him and we would fix this.

I needed to spend the day at home, alone with the twins. I couldn't really get my mind around anything else but that. I dried my hair and washed my face and then went to check on the twins. They were both shuffling around, they were about to wake up. I went over and sat in the rocking chair as they did.

I waited and then I heard them call me. I stood up and picked up first Eddie, then Lizzy from her crib. They both smiled at me.

"You two hungry? How about we go get something to eat?" I asked as I went down the stairs with them. I put them into the two high chairs in the kitchen. I noticed the large crack in the table from where I'd slammed my hand down in anger during my fight with Edward. I looked it over; it wasn't that deep so I wouldn't have to replace the table. I sighed and then went over to the cupboard. I took out the formula powder and mixed it with some milk and poured the formula into two bottles.

Both Lizzy and Eddie were clapping their hands in anticipation of the formula as I put it in the microwave to warm it up. I knew that a few bottles of my breast milk were in the fridge, but I'd feed them that later. I hadn't breast fed them directly from my breast since I was changed. I just pumped it now and fed it to them out of bottles.

When the microwave dinged, both Lizzy and Eddie laughed. They were clapping their hands, ready for their bottles. I checked both bottles on my wrist and then shook them lightly. I walked over and handed them their bottles. They had strong grips and could feed themselves now. I stroked their heads lightly as they ate. They were my everything and twinges of Lizzy's face kept flashing through my mind and I knew I had to keep them as my first priority always.

**EPOV **

I ran through the woods, seeing nothing. All I could hear was the echoes of Bella's words and my thoughts concerning them.

"_So answer the damn questions. Did she make you cum harder then I did? Did you make her scream out you're name? Did you like it when she did? Did she suck your dick? Did you like that? Did she talk dirty to you Edward?" I couldn't handle her whispering such obscenities into my ear. She was making me angry, partly because her questions were so appalling and partly because I didn't know how to answer them._

"_Did you talk dirty to her? Did you whisper in ear? What kind of things did you whisper Edward? Things that you whispered into mine? Did you tell her you loved her? Did you whisper those love lies into her ear as well?" She said harshly. At this, my resolve cracked. How could she possibly think that I had said that to Tanya? I had only said it to one person…her. They hadn't been lies, they were the truth. But at the moment, the only thing I could think of saying was for her to stop._

"_Stop it!"__I yelled. My anger was running through me as I looked at how hard, cold and angry she looked. She looked so untouchable, unbreakable, like she had a wall that protected her form me, while she assuaged me with her horrible questions._

"_No, if you have the balls to fuck her, then you can look me in the eye and tell me what you did with her. I've never lied to you about what I've done. So talk!" She said. Her words sparked something in me. Fine, if she wanted this, then I'd give it to her, even though it was all lies. I wanted to see if I could crack that cool, collected surface. I felt angry enough that I wanted to._

My words toward Bella flew through me again. I watched myself, almost like an out of body experience as I crushed her with m words. Words that were empty and that were lies. I felt a deep pit of pain in my stomach over those words. And what had made it worse was the flash of pain and tears I had seen in her eyes when she'd asked me if she'd even crossed my mind. I was a stupid idiot. How could I have lied to her like that? It was not like Tanya even compared to Bella, Bella was everything I could possibly want while Tanya had just been a one night stand.

I stepped into the meadow and took a deep breath. The fresh air cleared my head. Why did I let my temper get the better of me all the time? It was like Bella knew exactly where to push to get the worse possible reaction from me. And I obviously had the same power concerning her. The look of pain and anger she had given me when she'd yelled for me to leave was burned into my mind. But everything she had said was right. Obviously she had lied to me about certain things, but she hadn't done what I had done.

I just couldn't answer the questions she was asking me. They were too personal and much too distressing to think about, let alone _tell_ her about. But my reaction was something to be desired. I knew that Bella probably wouldn't believe anything I had to say now. I had totally destroyed any kind of relationship I had with her, even the tentative friendship we had had.

I didn't know how to explain it to her. I didn't know how to convey what I had felt after things had happened with Tanya. Obviously, my body had reacted to being with Tanya, but my mind and heart had not. It had even taken a long time for my body to feel anything at first. I had felt disgusted with myself afterwards and I hadn't wanted to hurt Bella with the knowledge of what I'd done.

Now Bella and I were both miserable, because of me….again. I really didn't know what to do. I knew I had to rectify this, but I also knew that Bella needed to cool down, or she would not even take a moment to listen to me. I very much doubted that she would listen to me even when she wasn't angry anymore.

I would just need to keep my distance from her until I had ordered my jumbled thoughts and feelings. I knew that if I had a chance, I'd probably have this one and only time to explain myself, so that there could be peace between us. I lay down on the grass and let myself relax. This would be my final chance, and I needed to make sure that I did it right.

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was ready for another fun filled day with the twins. I quickly showered and got dressed in a long sleeved close-fitting yellow shirt and some baggy dark blue jeans. I went into the twins' nursery and surprised them. They both squealed as they saw me. I smiled at them and picked them both up.

"What are we doing today momma?" Eddie asked me as I coddled him. I smiled and shrugged.

"Breakfast!" Lizzy yelled out as I picked her up as well. I laughed.

"Breakfast it is." I said as we went downstairs. I spent the day with them, playing and then eventually taking them outside in their strollers. They were both clapping their hands and laughing as I walked with them down the street. I was laughing too as I took a deep breath of the warm air. I walked around the block a couple of times and the second time, heard someone call my name. I turned to see Angela across the street.

She waved and smiled at me as she came up. She looked different. Her hair was shorter and she had a huge smile on her face. She looked genuinely happy to see me, which surprised me because a lot of my friends had avoided me after I had gotten pregnant.

"Hey Angela." I said as she got to where I stood.

"Hey Bella. I haven't seen you so long, you look really good. How are you?" She asked as she hugged me. I smiled.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Same as always." She looked down at the stroller and smiled.

"Oh my gosh. You had twins?" She asked. I nodded. She looked me up and down.

"Wow. Congratulations. When did you have them?" Angela asked as she bent down to look at the smiling children.

"January 28th. They get bigger everyday." I said. Angela was smiling at them. I was kind of worried about how the twins would react to a human being so close to them, or if they'd talk but they just smiled and giggled at Angela. She smiled up at me as she shook their hands lightly.

"What are their names?" She asked as she cooed at Lizzy.

"Elizabeth and Edward." I said. Angela glanced up at me when I said Edward's name. She smiled at them and then stood up.

"And how's……their dad?" Angela asked, choosing her words carefully. I sighed as we began to stroll down the sidewalk.

"Wouldn't know now. We had a really _really _big fight yesterday." I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"Bella I know this probably doesn't mean anything now, but I always believed in you and Edward. I know that after a while, you kept your distance from us, and I let you because I thought you needed space. It wasn't that I didn't want to be friends, because you're a great person. But I always wanted to tell you, that I thought that you and Edward were great for each other. I don't know, I could always see a connection between you two that I've never seen between two people, except in my mom and dad. I don't know, I just always thought you guys would get married or something……." She trailed off. We walked in silence for awhile and then I saw Angela glance at her watch. I smiled at her.

"You have some place to be, don't you?" I said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm meeting Connor, but let me give you my number. I don't want to lose touch again." She said. I nodded and pulled out my phone and added her number to my contacts. She gave me a quick hug before she said goodbye and ran off down the street.

Angela's words ran through my mind again and again. She had seen how connected me and Edward had been. I sighed at the fact that we had been that way. I hadn't even realized that it had been apparent to others, I mean when my mother had said something, I had brushed it off, but now……

"Momma, lets go home and play with toys." Eddie said. That snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

"Okay let's go." I said.

We went into the house and I took them out of their strollers and put them down to play with some toys in the living room. Lizzy was playing with a large teddy bear while Eddie was playing with a squishy ball. I sat down with them on the carpet and began to play with them too.

"You two are just too cute." I said. They both smiled up at me.

"It's fun playing with you momma. Where's daddy?" Eddie asked. I frowned sadly and then smiled.

"I don't know honey. Don't worry though, you'll see your daddy soon." I said as I ticked his cheek. He laughed and I saw Lizzy glance at me, but she continued to play with her teddy bear. I saw that and I stroked her cheek and she smiled.

"Now after this, what do you two want to do?" I asked as they played. Lizzy smiled.

"Watch Lamp Chops!" She said and I laughed. Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll watch some Lamp Chops. Wait here a moment." I said as they continued to play. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and popped it for myself, always keeping a wary ear on Lizzy and Eddie and then came back into the living room with it. I turned on the DVD player and put in 'Lamb Chops Play- Along', one of my favorite shows when I had been young.

I laid some cushions on the couch and sat them down on them as I grabbed the remote and sat down beside them. I pressed play and they both laughed and clapped as the opening theme started.

We watched the episodes for a while until I noticed that they had fallen asleep. I smiled and picked them both up gently and put them in their play pen. I lay their blankets on them and then turned to take out the DVD. I opened the windows and let a gentle breeze flow through the room and then cleaned up my popcorn.

I went to do the dishes when I heard a knock on the door. I frowned and then looked at the time. It was close to six so I went and opened the door. There stood Emmett and Rosalie and I frowned slightly at the two of them as they came into the house.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" I asked. Rosalie frowned at me.

"We came to babysit while you went on your date. Remember you texted me and Alice right before you went to bed last night." Rosalie said. My eyes widened as I remembered that I was supposed to go on a date with Adam tonight. I had totally forgotten after everything that had happened the day before.

"Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten." I said. Rosalie smiled.

"Well you're lucky that Emmett and I got here then. Go get dressed and shower." Rosalie said as she pushed me toward the stairs. I let her until I reached them and then turned to her.

"Okay. The twins are asleep in the living room in their play pen. If they wake up, let them know where I am." I said. Rosalie and Emmett smiled.

"Sure Bells." Emmett said. I nodded and then went upstairs. I hopped into the shower, moving swiftly and washed my face. When I was finished, I put on an off-shoulder, long sleeved violet mini dress that hugged all my curves, and slipped on my black kitten heels. I brushed my hair so that its natural curls came out and frothed it around my head. I put a light amount of makeup on my face and did my eyes in a smoky purple color to match my dress. I put on some chunky necklaces and then without a thought, picked up the ring Edward had given me for my birthday last year and put it on. I put on just a little shimmery lip gloss and then looked at myself.

I smiled into the mirror, even though I didn't really feel like going out, and then sighed. I picked up a small black clutch and put in my keys and some money for the restaurant and the movies. I knew my cell phone was downstairs, so I'd grab it when I got there. I took a deep breath and then went downstairs.

When I got down there, I picked up my phone off the kitchen table. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven. I went into the living room and saw that Rosalie and Emmett were in there watching a movie. Emmett whistled as he saw me and I laughed and shook my head at him. Lizzy and Eddie were still asleep.

"Okay, so I had planned to give them some blood when they woke up, so you can do that for me. It's in the fridge in bottles. They both like it warmed up. There is also some formula in the fridge for them if they get hungry later. They haven't had dinner so you'll have to handle that. You guys know my cell number if anything happens, and the extra key is in the kitchen underneath the cookie jar if you guys need to leave or want to take them over to your house for any reason." I said. They both nodded.

"Okay Bella we got it. Go have fun." Rosalie said. I heard a knock and I looked at the door.

"Okay, I'll probably be back by eleven, I won't be later then that." I said as I went over and leaned into the play pens. I kissed Lizzy and Eddie, leaving light lip gloss kisses on their cheeks. I quickly wiped those off with my thumb and then stroked their heads lightly as I heard another knock. I went to the door and opened it to see Adam standing there.

He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and some really dark jeans that looked almost like dress pants. I smiled at him as I saw that he'd tried to brush back his brown hair. I saw his eyes rake over me, from top to bottom.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." I said as I began to go out the door.

"Bye Rose. Bye Em." I yelled into the house before I shut the door and locked it. Adam took my hand and led me down to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled at him and got in. I waited as he walked around and came into the car. He pulled out and drove toward Port Angeles. He took my hand again as he drove.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a smile. He grinned at me with a quick glance in my direction.

"It's a surprise Bells. You need to be patient." He said. I stared at him, it was almost like déjà vu. Hadn't Edward said those same words to me almost a year ago on our first date? I looked over at Adam and thought to how much had changed in such a short amount of time.

We finally made it to the restaurant. Luckily it was one I'd never been to in Port Angeles. We got out and went in for our reservations. I picked up my menu and chose what I'd have. As we waited, I saw Adam studying me.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I stared at him, could he tell that I wasn't really up for this?

"Nothing that should be bothering me now." I said as I took his hand. He stroked the back of my knuckles lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, it wouldn't help anything to tell him about my fight with Edward.

"No. Let's just enjoy this." I said. He nodded and didn't say another word about it. The dinner was delicious and Adam and I held hands the entire time. When we were finished, we drove over to the theatre and saw a romantic comedy. It was actually pretty good and I felt a little happier as we were leaving.

We got to the house and he walked me to the door. I turned to look at him and he took my hands. He smiled and so did I. I listened and heard that the house was utterly quiet. I guessed that Rose and Emmett had taken the twins to their house.

"You want to come in for a minute? For some tea?" I asked. He nodded and I led him inside, still holding his hand. Usually before I went to bed, I'd have a cup of tea so I went and put the kettle on so I could make some.

"Tonight was fun. I told you cliché wasn't so bad." He said as I got two teabags and put them into mugs.

"Yeah, you were right about that. How do you take it?" I asked as I filled the mugs with the hot water.

"Just with a little sugar." He said and I put some sugar into his. I then put some sugar and cream into mine and then took the two mugs over to the table where he sat. I put his in front of him and then he pulled me onto my lap before I could move to my own seat.

I smiled down at him, but didn't move. I drank my tea as he drank his and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned against him lightly and then when I was finished I put down my mug and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and put down his mug and held me close.

"So when are we going to be allowed to do this again?" He whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. I shrugged as he looked into my eyes.

"You tell me." I said. He stared at me for a moment longer and then he kissed me. I felt his lips gently kiss mine and for some reason, I tightened my arms around him and kissed him back harder. I felt his hands press me even closer to him and I didn't pull back. I heard him groan lightly as I opened my mouth and he did as well. Our tongues began to caress and battle each other before he groaned and pulled back, panting.

"Bella if I'm going to have even a little strength to get up and leave this house tonight, then you can't kiss me like that." He said, his voice husky with the effort of controlling himself. I looked into his eyes and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Well, what'll happen if I don't stop kissing you like that?" I asked as I stroked his face. He sighed.

"I really don't know." He said. I looked at him and ran my hands though his hair and then kissed him again. This time, his arms wrapped all the way around me and crushed me against him. I let our kiss get deep and intimate; the feeling of delicious heat and need ran through me. It had been so long since I'd felt this, so I got up and took his hand. I pulled him to the stairs and then kissed him there.

"Stay….."I whispered into his ear. He took a ragged breath before he buried his lips against mine again and then slowly we went upstairs.

----------------------------------

The morning light filtered through my window as I sat in the bed with the sheets wrapped around myself. I had my arms crossed and I felt………wrong. I looked over at Adam, who was still asleep, and lightly stroked his head. I had felt it last night, the moment that Adam and I had made love. Everything about it had felt wrong, his kisses, his touch…..everything.

And I hadn't understood what it was that had made me feel that way. I knew that I cared about Adam, but as I looked at him now, I knew I would never love him. I knew why that was now and after so long, it had taken this one night to put everything back into perspective. I would never love Adam because I loved Edward, had _always _loved Edward. And even though I had tried to fight it again and again, it seemed that pull was too strong.

I knew that even after all the things that had been said, I was hopelessly and completely in love with him. Even though our fight had reverberated through my mind, it didn't matter anymore. I felt like the air was finally clear between us. It had never been before because there had been too many things I had wanted to know. But I felt calm, at peace now that everything was out. And even though it caused me pain to think about it, I knew I had needed it, almost like closure.

But as I sat there, I also knew that I needed to do one more thing. I couldn't have someone in my life, now that I realized how I really felt. It was cruel to string someone along like that. I sat there waiting, listening to things around me, until finally Adam woke up.

He smiled at me, as soon as his eyes saw that I was awake and he sat up. He moved over and motioned to kiss me on the lips, but I moved my head, causing him to meet my cheek instead. He frowned lightly but then brightened up and jumped out of the bed. He was completely naked and I kept my eyes on his face. He reached a hand down to me.

"C'mon I want to make you breakfast." He said. I didn't take his hand as I glanced down at it. I bit my lip and then sighed.

"Um….could you put on some clothes please?" I asked, as I clutched the blanket to myself. He didn't react at first, but then he looked around and grabbed the boxers he'd been wearing and put them on. I patted the bed beside me and took his hands when he sat down.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked as he reached over and stroked my face.

"Last night was……I don't know if I can describe it. But I need you to understand, that everything I'm saying has nothing to do with you. It's all me." I said. He looked at me confused and I took a deep breath to hold in tears that I knew would come from hurting him.

"Bella……." I cut him off.

"Please don't interrupt me. Everything came into startling perspective last night. And I realize now that becoming more then friends with you was a mistake. Only because I have so much….drama and baggage that it's not fair to you. And I'm sorry." I said, my voice starting to crack. He was shaking his head at me.

"Bella you're not going to ruin this moment. Last night was wonderful and I care about you. What's wrong with that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's not right for you to care for me. We shouldn't be together. You deserve someone better then me. Someone who'll love you for the great guy that you are." I said. He was still shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think we should be together. I don't care about you're baggage, I just want you. I don't know why you say I don't deserve you, you're far better then I am." He said. I couldn't look at him. All I could do was shake my head sadly. He sighed.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be together?" He asked challenging me. I looked into those grey eyes and sighed.

"Because I'm still in love with Edward." I saw that those words hurt him and I let one tear fall down my face because of it. He stared at me and he sighed.

"You realized it last night?" He whispered and all I could do was nod. He nodded as well, slowly and let go of my hands.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked into my eyes and smiled sadly. He took my face in his hand and caressed it.

"Don't be. You can't help who you love." He said. I let him caress my face for a moment, before he got up and got dressed. I watched him and when he had his shirt buttoned up, I waited as he left and I got dressed as well. I just grabbed a large plaid shirt and some shorts.

He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I stood there awkwardly before he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and he let me go.

"I'll need a few days before we can start practicing again, so…..wait until I call you okay?" He said. I nodded and he gently kissed my forehead before he let me go and went out the front door.

I stood there for a moment, feeling drained and then locked the door. I went upstairs and closed my bedroom door. I turned on my music loudly and let it play through my room. I listened to it switch to 'That's What You Get' and I lay back, letting the music fill me up. After a while, I left the room and went to the bathroom to shower and clean my face before I went back into my room to wallow.

**EPOV **

I moved through the forest, after just coming from home. I had only grabbed a new change of clothes and had left right after. I wanted to see Bella, apologize for all I had said and tell her I had lied. I knew it was early and I would wait for her to wake up. I just needed to talk to her, to explain.

When I got to the edge the forest, where I could see her house across that street, I stopped. I could hear movement in the house and when I looked, I saw Adam leaving. My body froze for a moment, as I took in his messy hair and disheveled clothes.

He walked to his car and I saw him look up at Bella's room, where music could be heard playing. He sighed and stood there, thinking. I couldn't help but look into his mind, and what I saw there ripped out my heart in one moment.

One, he and Bella had broken up and two, he and Bella had spent the night together and he was thinking back on it now. I could see him reminiscing on their shared kisses, their heated embraces, the tangled limbs, Bella's moans….. I shut my eyes, exiting his mind. I was struggling to breathe as I opened my eyes again and watched him get into his car finally and drive off.

I had to sit down and gain my bearings. A searing pain was running across my chest, stopping my airflow. Even though I didn't really need to breathe, it was hard to take a breath. I shut my eyes, struggling over the pain of seeing Bella with Adam.

It ripped my chest open, making me sit frozen in the shock and pain. Had this been how it had been for Bella? I thought as I tried to not think of the agony of watching her writhe in someone else's arms. No, I thought, it had been worse for her because we had been getting back together and we'd just had a fight and she was pregnant. I put my face in my hands, ashamed and disgusted with myself. I had made her feel this, this horrible aching pain that ran through my whole body now, almost paralyzing me. No wonder it had made her stop loving me. I really was a monster.

I continued to sit there, trying to gain some control over my pain so that I could move and go see her. I still needed to talk to her and fix things. But I sat there, letting my mind soak in the pain, so that I could truly understand what Bella went through.

Finally after what seemed like hours(but had really only been minutes), I got up and moved over to the front door. I knocked and waited. When I didn't get an answer, I knocked again and waited. I waited for a long time, knocking continuously, until finally I decided to go through her bedroom window. I knew if she didn't want me to, I'd have hell to pay, but I really needed to talk to her.

I looked around and made sure no one was around or looking toward the house. I also listened to see if any cars were coming this way. There were none, so quick as a flash, I moved up the side of the house and to the window. I slid it opened and stepped inside. I turned around and saw that Bella was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed, with her back facing me.

"Edward, front door." She said, her voice slightly croaky. I heard her sniff and I realized she was crying. I moved over to her slowly.

"I know, it's just that you didn't answer the door when I knocked. So I thought I'd come in this way." I said tentatively as I moved to where she sat and looked down at her. Her face was dry but her eyes were red and puffy. I sighed and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah, just thinking about everything." She said as I stared at her. I took a deep breath and then started. She obviously would listen to me now, because she hadn't kicked me out already.

"Bella, I actually came over here to apologize for the other day……" I stopped as she started shaking her head.

"Don't Edward, just forget about it ok?" She said almost weakly. I frowned, I didn't understand.

"Bella I want to explain something to you. I mean I know that we were both mad but what I said, it was all lies." I said. She looked at me.

"What do you mean? You answered my questions. Why would you lie?" She asked confused. I sighed.

"Because I was mad. I lied about everything. From what me and Tanya did, to how I felt about her. Listen Bella, you have always been my everything. Tanya was……a one night stand. She didn't mean anything to me, and the only reason I said what I said, was because I wanted to hurt you." She just stared at me, so I continued.

"I was so angry at you and I didn't know how to answer the questions you were asking me, so I went on defense. I was completely and horribly disgusted with myself after Tanya and I felt ashamed. The only other reason I said those things to you was because I didn't know what to say. I barely liked thinking about what I did with Tanya, let alone have to _tell _you about it." I said. She blinked a couple of times, processing what I said.

"So everything was a lie? Even…….even the fact that I crossed your mind during it?" I took her hands in mine.

"No that wasn't a lie, I thought about you so many times. Me and Tanya only did…….it once. Never more then that, because I couldn't handle it. Every time she'd try to start something, I would see you and push her away. But I do have to admit something." I said. She was silent and I took a deep breath before I started.

"You were right about me not going to tell you about Tanya and I. But how could I, when we were starting to fix things between us? I didn't want to hurt you, and I knew this would be a knife in your heart. I was too afraid of what it would do to you to tell you, and I knew if I didn't tell you you'd never find out because no one except Tanya knew about it and she had gone back to Denali. I was a coward, and I'm sorry. Everything just got so confusing and messed up, I'm just…..sorry." I said. Bella stared at me and took a deep breath. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I think I might have pushed too hard, I was a total bitch because of that. But I think I needed it, as closure……so I could start fresh." She said. I could see that she meant that.

"Some things after our fight, made me realize that we can't be like this. We have to be…….civil to each other, at least for the twins." Bella said as she looked up into my eyes.

"Isn't it possible for us to start everything new? Fresh? _Everything?_" I asked, pleading with my eyes and hinting on the double meaning. I saw her eyes flicker with understanding and she bit her lip.

"I don't know about that………" And that's when I knew how I could convince her of my devotion, of my love. I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eye.

"Bella, the only way, you'll understand and see the truth is through my mind. Look and see everything." I said.

"I don't think I want to go back in there." She said, but I still held her face. I saw her frown and then nod. Her brows were furrowed lightly as she concentrated on my thoughts.

I went through them, shutting my eyes, starting from the first time I'd seen her. I flickered through all my memories……_ the first time she had kissed me, which had been when she was trying to get onto her motorcycle ………our first date and how gorgeous she'd looked in that dress………how much it had hurt me to know her ex had hurt her so…….the moment she'd said she loved me back, how it felt…..making love to her the first time….._My mind went through all of that then started going through recent things, things she couldn't possibly know about but had been the cause of.

_How happy and sad I had felt when I realized Bella was pregnant with my children, happy because I was going to be a dad, but sad because I'd hurt her………how unhappy I felt when I couldn't call her Bella anymore and how it hurt me to hear her call me Cullen…….the feeling of love, happiness and hope when she'd said we should be friends and call each other by our names……._ Then my memories started to flip through our most difficult time……._how everyday I'd watch her and never get the chance to convey how much I loved her….sitting in my room listening to 'Part of the List' by Neyo and writing my own list of things I missed about Bella……..speaking to her mother as she looked at my mom's ring…….how scared I was when we had the pregnancy scare, every thought I had about how much I loved her……how happy I'd been that she'd been staying at the house…….all those thoughts that ran through my mind when she was in labor and I thought she was dying, everything from my devotion to how I'd follow her into death if she went there._ Here I stopped my memories and looked at her face.

She had tears glistening in her eyes as she stared into mine and finally I pressed one more memory onto her, it was of me seeing Adam leaving her house and seeing in his mind what they'd done. I made her understand how much it hurt me because I loved her so. She was taking deep breaths as she stared at me.

"I finally understand how much I really hurt you and I'm _so _sorry. If I could take it back, I would. But the pain and anguish I felt when I saw him leave here and then his thoughts…….I don't know how you could be so strong. I could barely move from the pain of it. I'm so sorry for that. I would live a hundred more years doing penance for it, if afterward you'd forgive me and tell me you love me, even for just one day." I said. Her lip trembled as she stared at me and she sniffed.

"So everything was……." She couldn't finish.

"Yes everything was true. Every memory was real. I love you, and I have loved you since the moment I saw you. It hasn't changed and it never will." I said. I saw understanding and belief in her eyes as she gazed at me.

"So even the part with my mom was true?" She asked, and I realized what she was asking. I smiled and then nodded. She gasped in shock. I stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Everything you saw was the truth, even the part with your mom. I've been wanting to ask you one particular question for sooooo long, and I think now I can." I said as I got down on one knee. Bella's eyebrows shot up in shock and surprise and I looked up at her.

"Bella, I know everything has been a rollercoaster of emotions for us, but I think somewhere through this wreckage we found our way out. And couples aren't defined by who they are, they are defined by how they grow and get through difficult times together. Even after everything, we're ok…..and I think that says something about us. I've been fighting and hoping that somehow we could start afresh, and build something new and even better on top of the old painful memories. Now I know that you are tired of hearing me say that I love you, so I'm only going to do this once. If you say no, I won't try again I promise. So Isabella Marie Swan……." I paused for a moment as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box. She put her hands on her face in shock as I opened it. I always had this ring on me……_always._

"I want you forever, I've wanted it for _so _long now. I love you, and don't want to ever lose you again. I want your smile, and your laugh, and your gorgeous brown eyes forever. I want this ring to be the start of our new beginning. So Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?" I asked.

**BPOV **

I looked at the ring, and at Edward doing what I'd wanted him to do so long ago. This was my last chance, he'd said it himself. He wouldn't try again if I said no. And I loved him so desperately, how could I not say yes? I loved him, would always love him and obviously from what I'd seen in his mind, he had always loved me. Yes, the Tanya memory would always cause me pain, but we had grown from this. So I said what I knew I wanted.

"Yes." I whispered. For a moment, it seemed like he hadn't understood, then he jumped up and pulled me into a hug, before crashing his lips to mine. There was no gentleness to his kiss, it was full of passion and love and I pressed my lips just as aggressively to his. This is what I'd been craving, this is what I'd needed and my blood was boiling with the heat he was sending through me with his kiss.

He pulled back for a moment and slipped the ring onto my finger. I was able to admire it for a moment, before he crashed his lips back onto mine again. I opened my mouth, letting him slip his tongue in and fighting it for dominance. His hands were sliding up and down my back, over my large plaid shirt. At that moment, I realized I was wearing only my underwear and that shirt….and I was so glad for that.

Edward moved me backward so that we fell onto my bed. He kissed his way down my jaw and began nibbling and licking my neck. I sighed in pleasure.

"I love you so much. I've missed and wanted this _so _badly." I whispered. I heard him groan against me and then come back up and press his lips to mine again. His hands tangled in my hair and mine swooped around his neck and crushed his body to mine. This was quickly turning into a repeat of my dream, but I hoped to God that this time, if this wasn't as real as if felt, that I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

_A/N: Derhake, are you happy now lol? You've been bugging me into near craziness with your question, so here it is. They got back together!!! WOO HOO!!! Next chapter is a definite lemon. LOL I'm excited to write it :D_


	28. Love Games

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

_He pulled back for a moment and slipped the ring onto my finger. I was able to admire it for a moment, before he crashed his lips back onto mine again. I opened my mouth, letting him slip his tongue in and fighting it for dominance. His hands were sliding up and down my back, over my large plaid shirt. At that moment, I realized I was wearing only my underwear and that shirt….and I was so glad for that. _

_Edward moved me backward so that we fell onto my bed. He kissed his way down my jaw and began nibbling and licking my neck. I sighed in pleasure._

"_I love you so much. I've missed and wanted this so badly." I whispered. I heard him groan against me and then come back up and press his lips to mine again. His hands tangled in my hair and mine swooped around his neck and crushed his body to mine. This was quickly turning into a repeat of my dream, but I hoped to God that this time, if this wasn't as real as if felt, that I wouldn't wake up._

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. This is _THE _chapter that everyone is going to love reading. It's just chalked full of Bella and Edward cuteness. Thanx to EVERYONE who reviewed, you guys were all great. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. You guys make this story worth it. It's not over yet, there's still a few things that I want to happen before it ends, but don't worry it won't be anything that will break Edward and Bella apart. As always a sneak peek to everyone who reviews. *kisses* Enjoy XOXO Teddybeargurl

* * *

**Chapter 28: Love Games**

**EPOV**

I pressed myself onto Bella. I knew that I'd always had to control myself with her before, but now that she was a half-vampire, I didn't need to worry about that. I crushed my lips aggressively and hungrily to hers. She was doing the exact same to me, her arms gripping my neck in a vice grip.

I licked her lower lip, eliciting a delicious moan, and entrance to her mouth. I swooped into it with my tongue, caressing and battling her tongue for dominance, but she was not having that. She was fighting my tongue erotically with hers as well.

Her hands were tangling into my hair as mine were in hers. Her body pressed against mine in a heated embrace, sending shots of pleasure through me. I had wanted this for so long, it was almost impossible to believe that I was getting it. I could feel myself getting hard already and I pulled back so she could take a breath.

As I did, she used her strength to flip me over so that she was on top. She flipped me hard and I heard the bed creak beneath us. It surprised me, but not for long. I began to kiss and nibble my way down her jaw to her delicious neck. I heard her moan when I bit her lightly and her hands moved down to my shoulders and squeezed.

I could feel that, but I didn't care. Her warm body on mine was driving me crazy and she knew it. I could feel her hands running all over my arms and moving down to the front of my shirt. I didn't know how badly she wanted me, until I heard her groan and rip my shirt off. She ripped it down the middle and tossed the material to the side. I smiled against her skin. She wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

I felt her warm hands moving over my skin, caressing and molding. Touching and feeling every inch of the skin there. I groaned against the pleasure her hands were beating into me. I slid my hands down her back and cupped her butt. She gasped lightly but just pressed herself into my hands.

I felt her hands moving down my abdomen, to my jeans. I didn't want her to rip them off too or I'd have no clothes to leave the house in, so I caught her hands with one of mine and pulled them up to my lips as she looked down at me. I kissed her hands gently and then let go so that I could unbutton her shirt.

I let my fingers brush over her skin as her beautiful body met my eyes. The moment her shirt was off, my hands moved to her breasts and began to caress them. Bella's back arched and she moaned at the feel of my hands. She was so beautiful and I couldn't resist taking one of her nipples into my mouth. I felt her buck against me and then grab my head and hold me there.

I could hear her panting as I sucked and teased her nipple with my tongue and teased her other breast with my hand. Eventually I switched breasts and did the same to the other. Bella was whimpering and writhing in my arms and I knew she needed me as much as I needed her.

I slipped one hand down to where she straddled me and caressed her through her shorts. I felt her gasp and she bit her lip. In a flash, she was on her knees in front of me, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. She had them, and my boxers off before I could blink. She grabbed my erection and began to caress it.

My head fell back and I let out a hiss of air as I felt her warm hand caressing me. She was doing it slowly, drawing out the pleasure and sending hot spits of fire through my body. I shut my eyes, living in the pleasure when I felt her warm wet mouth take me in.

I gasped and then groaned, as she took me deeply into her mouth. I grabbed onto the bed sheets, trying to keep some control over myself. But her sucking me in and swirling her wicked tongue around me, was too much for me to bear.

I was writhing on the bed as she began to pick up the pace, and all I could feel was her mouth and nothing else. I felt her mouth pressing the pleasure on me, my body winding higher and higher up until finally, I groaned loudly and climaxed. I felt myself release into her mouth and she swallowed it and pulled me out.

She stood up and removed her shorts and had straddled me again before I could react. I pulled her head down to kiss me and as I did, I felt her press her warm wet core onto my erection. I felt her move slowly as my erection pressed into her. The warmth and tightness made my eyes roll in pleasure. She moaned out as she gripped my shoulders and took me all the way in.

I put my hands on her hips as she sat up on me and rocked pleasure through my body at the movement. She began to move her hips upward and downward over me sending heat running through my body. She was rocking her body on top of me _hard_. I liked it.

Her hair was falling around her and she placed her hands on my chest as support as she began to slam down on me harder and quicker. I could tell she was using her vampire strength and it was making me more aroused. I gripped her hips tightly, thrusting up to meet her downward movements. I was using all my strength now too, wanting her to know how badly I needed her. We were panting and moaning, and I could see her back arching at the feeling.

I picked up the pace, pounding into her even more, even as she pounded down into me. She was crying out as I rocked my body into hers. I grabbed her hips for a moment, holding her down on me, and gave my hips a hard roll upward. She cried out at the feel of me pressing deeply into her body. I growled at how good she felt and how close I was to climaxing. She picked up her driving rhythm again. I crushed her into me one more time and I reached my climax. Bella screamed out my name and we crashed into our orgasm together. I also felt our bodies crash onto the bed at the same time, a large crack ripped through our sounds of ecstasy.

She fell on top of me, limp and sweaty. We were both panting. We lay like that for a while, until I realized I was not on a flat surface anymore. Bella's bed was slanted like a slide and that's when I began to chuckle. She looked up at me and frowned.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. I smiled at her. "We broke your bed." I said. She blinked and began to look at the bed.

"Damn, you're an animal." She said with a grin. I laughed at her and began to stroke her spine with one finger.

"Me? What about you, ripping my shirt off? What am I going to wear home?" I teased. She shrugged.

"You mean if I ever let you out of this bed to _go_ home." She said with a sexy smirk. I lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Well I think we'll have to get up eventually, because we'll need a new one." I said. She laughed and pressed her face into my chest. I hugged her to me and lay my face in her hair. I took a deep breath. This is where I belonged, she was all I'd ever need. She looked up at me and pouted.

"Okay fine." She said sarcastically. She made a move to get up, but I caught her and flipped her over, pinning her to what was left of the bed.

"Oh no. We're not leaving this bed until we've made full use of it, as in it has to be in splinters before we get up." I said as I caressed her hip. She giggled as she slid her hands around my neck.

"God I love you." She said with a smirk. With that, I kissed her. I kissed her with all the passion I felt and immediately my body began to react to hers again. She giggled as she pulled back. I groaned into her neck as my erection pushed into her thigh.

"Well is it time for round two already?" She teased. I nibbled her neck lightly in answer and heard her gasp. I moved up to look in her eyes and quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course. I want to make love to you until I get tired. I have a lot of time to make up for." I said as I kissed my way around her earlobe. She shivered against me.

"But I thought vampires don't get tired." She said back as I began to kiss my way across her jaw. I smiled against her and met her eyes again.

"Exactly." I said seductively before I buried my lips against hers.

_Two days later…….._

Two full days passed with us just in bed. I did let Bella up occasionally to go to the bathroom and get snacks, but the second she was finished, we started to ravage each other again. I'd missed two straight days of school to stay with her. Luckily one had been a sunny day, so I had a legitimate reason to not go out of doors. But by Friday afternoon, we knew we had to get back to reality and let everyone know what was going on with us. I was pretty sure Alice knew, but since she hadn't called us to exclaim in happiness over the news, I was pretty sure she was waiting for us to tell everyone.

As I lay there, with my arm wrapped around Bella's waist and her head laying against my arm as we looked into each others eyes, I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. She was my Bella now and as soon as she'd allow it, it would be official.

She lightly stroked my chest as she laid there, her finger sending swirls of heat through me, but I was controlling myself. At least for now.

"Edward, you know we'll have to get up sometime." She whispered to me. I pouted and she laughed.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well for starters, I think our kids will be wondering where we are." She said. I nodded and then moved closer so I could kiss her.

"What else?" I whispered against her lips. I could hear her heart rate accelerating. Good.

"Um……stop that." She said as she pulled away slightly.

"Stop what?" I asked as innocently as I could. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're trying to distract me." She said with a small smile. I moved closer and kissed her again, drawing it out slightly before I pulled away.

"Is it working?" I whispered. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her starting to pant.

"Damn it." She said half-heartedly as I leaned in for another kiss. Then we both froze because someone had knocked on the door. Both our eyes met for a split second and before I could grab her, Bella was up, in her plaid shirt and my boxers. She grinned at me and then went down the stairs.

**BPOV**

I moved down the stairs and got to the door. I peeked through the tiny peep hole and sighed. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey you." I said as I leaned against the door.

"Hey Sweets." Mark said with a grin. I saw his eyes rake over my clothes and he raised an eyebrow. I blushed lightly.

"Hmm, looks like I interrupted." He said and before I could say anything, Edward came to the door in only his jeans. I looked at the wide expanse of chest and I could feel myself getting hot for him all over again.

"Hell yeah, so why don't you leave so we can continue?" Edward said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed and leaned into him.

"Sorry I was sent with specific instructions from Alice." I heard Edward groan.

"Oh no, what were her instructions?" He asked.

"Well, she said that you two should get your butts back to the house to tell everyone your news, which I'm guessing is you guys are back together. And that I'm supposed to bring you there in ten minutes or else she said she'd send Emmett after you two and she said he won't knock." Mark said. I started laughing and Edward growled playfully.

"Okay. We're going to get dressed." I said through my laughter as I slipped out of Edward's arms and climbed upstairs to get dressed. My body felt deliciously sore as I stripped out of Edward's boxers and my large plaid shirt. I tossed the boxers on the bed, knowing I couldn't give them back to Edward in front of Mark. I also stared at the broken bed. I'd have to go buy a new one soon. Maybe Edward could help me test one. I smiled at that thought.

I put on some white capris, a white collared t-shirt and a green vest. I put on my sparkly flip flops, tied my tangled hair up and went downstairs with my plaid shirt in hand. Since all that was left of Edward's shirt was shards of material on the floor, I took the plaid shirt downstairs for him to wear home. He smiled at me as he put it on. I grabbed my keys and we went out the door. As Edward followed me to my car, he moved behind me and whispered in my ear.

"So when am I going to get my boxers back?" He asked playfully. I looked at him and shrugged. He smiled and shut my door for me before he went to the passenger side and I started the car. Mark followed us all the way to the house and even got out of the car and followed us to the door.

"So I guess this is where I leave you two." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are just a part of this family now as I am, so you're coming in with us." I said as Edward opened the door. Before I knew what had happened, Alice had launched herself at me and was hugging me. I staggered for a moment and then felt her balance me and pull back.

"I knew it! This was my plan all along." She said with a grin. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dining room.

"Alice, you haven't said anything about us have you? And what do you mean _your plan_? How could you have _possibly_ planned this? You were always encouraging me to be with Adam." I said to her. She laughed and turned around.

"Of course silly, because I saw in my visions that you were wavering and I thought that being with someone else would push you to realize what you really wanted." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and then placed my hands on my hips.

"But what if I'd wanted Adam? What would happen then?" I asked. She shrugged and I laughed. I hugged her again as she called the others into the room. She pulled away and went to take her place with Jasper as everyone sat down and looked at me and Edward. Esme and Carlisle were holding Eddie and Lizzy who were giggling and cooing over seeing us. I wrapped my arm around his waist, hiding the ring from view so Edward and I could speak first. I didn't really know what to say as I looked up at Edward. But he took a deep breath and then started.

"Well as you all know, Bella and I have been struggling to find a balance in our relationship after everything that happened between us, but a couple of days ago, we worked out everything and……." Edward looked at me expectantly and I knew this was my moment. I pulled my hand out from behind him and showed the ring. Everyone, other then Alice, gawked at it for a moment as I spoke.

"And we're engaged." I said. There was silence for a moment, then Emmett and Jasper spoke up.

"FINALLY!!!" They both yelled with large smiles on their faces. Everyone stood up to come and hug us. Esme was beaming as she came over and hugged me. She handed Eddie to me, who hugged me as I kissed his cheek.

"Momma I'm so happy." He said as he clapped his hands at me. I laughed in pure joy over him and saw that Edward was holding Lizzy. She was smiling too and she reached her hand out toward me. I moved closer to her, took her hand and kissed it lightly. It seemed like we were surrounded by a flurry of voices as we stood there.

"So tell us what happened?" Rosalie said as she stood beside me. I shrugged as I lightly stroked Eddie's back.

"We kind of just got everything out of the way. Told each other the complete truth and then….Edward popped the question." I said with a glance at him. Emmett patted him on the back.

"I was wondering when he was going to use that ring. He's been holding onto that _forever._" Emmett said with a grin. I stared at Emmett.

"You knew?" I asked. Emmett nodded.

"Yeah both me and Jazz knew." He said and I smiled and shook my head.

"Wait a second, you guys said you made up a couple of days ago. So what have you been doing since then?" Jasper asked. I saw Edward roll his eyes and I laughed. Mark was grinning and Alice just shook her head.

"Isn't it obvious Jazz? They were having a little-" Edward smacked Emmett in the back of the head before he could finish. Emmett rubbed his head.

"Hey! I was only going to say _fun._ You have a dirty mind Edward." Emmett said and I laughed harder. I was so happy to see everyone taking the news so well. I was able to pull Carlisle in a hug as everyone spoke. He looked happy over the news.

"I'm so glad you two have worked everything out. You know I love you like my own daughter Bella and I always knew that you and Edward were meant to be." He said as he clutched my free hand. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Thank you Carlisle, it really means alot to me that you said that." As I hugged Carlisle again, I felt Eddie starting to squirm in my arms. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I want to go play momma." He said. I smiled and nodded. I took him to the play pen that was now in the living room, and put him in it. He grabbed one of his toys and began to play. I watched him for a moment, before Edward came over and put Lizzy in it as well. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we watched our children play. I lay my head on his shoulder for a moment, before I felt someone pull me out of Edward's arms. It was Alice.

"Okay Bella, I want to talk to you about the wedding. So what ideas do you have for it? I want to plan everything. Have you guys even set a date?" Alice asked as Edward came over to stand beside me. His hand found mines immediately and entwined with it. I shook my head at Alice's question.

"Well we haven't really worked out any details yet. We've been kind of…..preoccupied." I said. She nodded in understanding but then crossed her arms.

"Okay well, don't get so _preoccupied_ that you forget to get all the details handled." Alice said as she walked away. I sighed and turned back to Edward, who put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's right. I still haven't even told my mom yet." I said. Edward nodded.

"We have plenty of time to get everything sorted out. I don't want to rush you." Edward said, but as I looked at him, I saw a glint of how desperately he wanted to get married. I moved onto my tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"I promise I'll get everything ready for us to get married. I want this just as badly as you do, you know." I said. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't be totally useless, I know I can help with some things. But, for today let's focus on one thing, getting you a new bed." He said. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay let's take Lizzy and Eddie with us. It'll be fun." I said. Edward nodded and we went back over to the play pen.

"Come on you two, we're going on an adventure." I said as I picked up Lizzy. She smiled.

"Where momma?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It's a surprise, but both mommy and daddy are going to be there." I said. She smiled even larger.

"Good." Eddie said. I laughed at him and tickled his nose lightly. As we began to exit the living room, Emmett came in, blocking our path. I frowned slightly.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You haven't been to the house in _so _long. I don't want you leaving again before I cook something for you." He said. I heard Edward laugh and I smiled.

"Don't worry Emmett. We're coming back." I said. He stared at me, then at Edward suspiciously.

"Promise? Because I have a new recipe I have been dying to try out on you." He said. I nodded and placed my free hand over my heart. "I promise." I said honestly. He relaxed and then stepped aside.

"Okay, see you for dinner." He said. I rolled my eyes and then left the house with Edward. We strapped in the twins and then got into my car. He took my hand as we started to drive.

"You know, since were going to get you a bed, we should probably get one for me too." Edward said with a smile. I glanced at him and shook my head.

"Ok, well if you want one then that's alright. I just need to get my wallet before we go." I said. Edward squeezed my hand lightly. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Bells, _I_ broke it, so I should buy you a new one." He said. I rolled my eyes slightly and scoffed.

"One, I think it was joint effort. And two, you don't need to do that." I said as we got closer to my house.

"Please? I want to." He said. I glanced at him a moment and then gave in. I drove past my house and continued on into town. I let go of his hand and reached up to caress his face. I heard the twins giggle behind me and I looked in my rearview mirror at them. Edward turned around and stuck his tongue out at them and they laughed at his silliness.

As we drove into town, I thought. I didn't really know anywhere that would sell things like beds, so I glanced at Edward.

"Edward, where should we go? I don't really know where they sell beds and things in Forks." I said. Edward smiled and then kissed the back of my hand lightly.

"There's a Bed, Bath and Beyond on Main street. Just turn right at the next lights." He said, pointing at the lights ahead. I did I was instructed and pulled into the parking lot of a large Bed, Bath and Beyond. Before we got out, I turned to the twins.

"Now you two, no talking. Remember you can only talk to me, your daddy, your aunt and uncles or your grandparents. No one else alright?" I asked with a smile. They both nodded and I smiled.

"Good. Ok let's go." We got out, taking the twins with us and moved inside the building. It was bright and white and everything looked pristine. Edward's hand automatically found mine, clutching my free right hand with his free left hand. As Edward and I located the bed aisle, a girl's voice was heard behind us.

"Welcome to Bed, Bath and Beyond. Is there anything I could help you with?" I turned and met the startled face of Jessica Stanley. She stared at me for a moment before she spoke again. Edward had turned around now as well.

"B-Bella. What a surprise. You look…..different." Jessica said, her eyes raking over my appearance, pausing for a long moment on my left hand, which held Lizzy to my chest.

"Yeah this is a surprise, I didn't know you worked here. You look different too Jessica. Did your hair get darker?" I asked. She touched it lightly self- consciously.

"Yea I dyed it and I started working here around Christmas." She said. It was awkward standing here talking to her. She had been one of the people who had been especially mean to me while I had been pregnant. I could see the shame in her eyes as she looked from me, to Edward, to the twins and finally to my left hand again. I knew the ring there was quite large and noticeable and she couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

"Anyway, you obviously came here to look for something. Can I assist you in anyway?" She asked politely. I smiled coolly and nodded.

"Me and Edward are looking for beds. Edward needs a new one because he's outgrown his single and I need a new one because a couple of days ago, it broke." I said, trying to hide the smirk on my lips. Edward didn't try as hard as I did and I saw him grinning wickedly. I nudged him in the ribs playfully and Jessica looked confused.

"Um…..beds are in aisle 5. I'll show you the way." She said and began to walk toward aisle 5. We followed her and she spoke again.

"So what size were you guys looking for?" She asked.

"King." Edward and I said in unison. We looked at each other.

"How is it that you can read my mind?" I asked, subtly teasing him. He smiled and pulled my hand to his lips to kiss it lightly.

"Oh its not that I can read your mind, but that great minds think alike." He said with a smirk. I nodded in understanding.

"Touché." I said. Jessica didn't comment on the exchange, but I could see her watching us as we reached the aisle. She pointed to the different beds.

"These all come in king size and the mattresses also come in all consistencies, from very soft to very hard." Jessica said informatively. I looked at the different beds.

"Do the head boards come in different colors?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to seven out of the ten different beds.

"These do, but the other three only come in white and black." She said. I nodded and looked at the different beds. I had loved my bed very much, but it was time for something new. I looked at one particular bed with a semi-circle headboard that was bordered with gold roses. I went over to it and put Lizzy down on the bed. She sat up and watched at me. I smiled at her and poked her nose lightly. Lizzy laughed and grabbed my finger. I liked this bed and I knew I would like it in a dark blue or purple. I beckoned Jessica to come over as Edward looked at a bed with a rectangular headboard.

"Does this come in dark blue or purple?" I asked.

"It comes in dark blue, but not purple. But the dark blue is a purplish blue." I nodded.

"That's fine. I'll take that. And could I have a mattress to go with it? Preferably a soft mattress." I said. Jessica nodded as I picked up Lizzy. Lizzy was staring at Jessica and when Jessica noticed, she stared back. I looked back and forth between the two of them and then leaned Lizzy forward.

"Lizzy say hi to Jessica. She's my friend from school. " I said. Lizzy moved her hand forward and Jessica took it and shook it. A smile lit Jessica's face as Lizzy smiled at her. The twins had gotten their father's ability to charm people.

"She's beautiful Bella. They both are. I'm…... sorry for everything that happened between us. I feel badly now after seeing how happy you are." Jessica said, looking down at the floor in shame. I put my hand on her shoulder. She raised her face up.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad about it." I said as Edward walked over and stood beside me.

"Hmm….I heard introductions over here. Eddie got interested. He wants to meet Jessica too." Edward said as he let Jessica shake Eddie's hand too.

"Anyway I've chosen my bed. What about you?" He asked me. I nodded and pointed to the bed beside me.

"In blue with a soft mattress." I said. Edward nodded.

"I've chosen that one in black. I'd also like a soft mattress with it Jessica." He said to her, as he pointed. She nodded.

"Alright I'll go get everything charged up at the front and you can look around some more if you'd like." She said. She left and went to the cash. I put Lizzy down on the bed and Edward did the same with Eddie. He pulled me into his arms and looked into my eyes.

"Edward you don't need a soft mattress." I said with a smile. He shrugged.

"The mattress isn't for my benefit. It's for yours." He said seductively. I giggled at his tone and the glint of lust in his eyes.

"Okay. But let's get you some black silk sheets to go with your bed." I said. He nodded vigorously and I laughed and picked up Lizzy, moving into another aisle.

By the time we were finished, we had purchased, three sets of sheets(silk in black and royal blue and cotton in white), six very large fluffy pillows with pillowcases to match the sheets and a bunch of different sized picture frames. We went to the front where Jessica rung us up. Edward paid for everything and she handed us our items.

"Your bed frames and mattresses will be delivered tomorrow in the afternoon. Someone should be home to sign for them. I'll send Bella's bed to her house and Edward's to his." Jessica said. I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks Jessica for all your help." I said. She nodded.

"You're welcome. Bye Bella, Edward." She said.

"Bye." We said and Lizzy and Eddie waved. Jessica waved back as we exited the store. I strapped in the twins while Edward put our things in the trunk. As we drove back, Edward kept glancing at me in silence. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward you better speak up, I don't want to have to go into your head to know what you're thinking." I said as we drove.

"It's nothing bad Bella. It was just…..strange to see Jessica. I mean I see her all the time at school. But I know that you and she didn't end on good terms before." Edward said as we drove up the path to his house. I nodded.

"Yeah, but that's water under the bridge." I said as we parked. We got out, taking Edward's sheets and pillows with us into the house. We put the twins in their playpen and then quickly took the things we'd bought, upstairs. Before I could leave Edward's room he grabbed me around the waist and pulled my back against his hard cold chest. I laughed as his lips went to my neck and I moved my head to give him easier access. I sighed before I heard Emmett calling my name.

Edward growled in frustration and I laughed. I pulled out of his arms and dragged him back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and looked at Emmett. As I looked at him, I saw that Chef Emmett was in the kitchen today. He smiled at me as I entered.

"Alright, so I know you're going to like this. It's something new." He said with a grin. I took a deep breath of it and sighed. It smelled delicious.

"Oh I can't wait. How much longer until it's finished?" I asked.

"Probably about 20 minutes." He said. I nodded.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and then come and eat." I turned and kissed Edward's cheek before I went upstairs. I went into the guest bedroom that had basically become mine, during my stay at the Cullens. I walked into the adjoining bathroom and undressed. There were a fresh set of towels waiting for me and I smiled. Esme was always ready for an impromptu visit.

I unraveled my tangled hair, took off my engagement ring and got in and turned on the water. It beat down on me and I instantly relaxed. It felt good on my body. I immersed my whole head underneath the shower and soaked my hair. I ran my fingers through it, trying to get out the tangles from all the times Edward had run his fingers through it. While I was doing that, I heard a noise in the adjoining bedroom. I frowned. Who would be in there right now while I was in the shower?

Then as I looked through the shower glass, I could see pale skin and red-bronze hair coming toward the shower. The shower opened and Edward, in all his naked glory, stepped in. I laughed at him.

"Can't I even take a shower alone anymore?" I asked sarcastically as he pushed himself against me. His cool skin enflamed me.

"Nope." He said, his eyes laughing. I smiled.

"Are you complaining? Would you like me to leave?" He asked as his hands slid over my back.

"I never said that. I was merely asking a question." I said with a grin. His eyes smoldered and I bit my lip before he buried his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the shower beat down on us. I felt Edward crouch down so he could gain easier access to my lips. Luckily, because this shower was much larger then the normal shower, we had a lot of room.

He groaned against me and I opened my mouth and let him slip his tongue in. His caressed mine gently, and I slid mine over his, causing him to shutter. I felt his hands moving down my back and cupping my butt.

I felt him squeeze lightly, and then his hands moved to the front of my body. I felt one hand teasing my breast, causing the nipple to harden at his touch and I whimpered. He smiled against me and then he slipped his hand between my legs, stroking my most sensitive spot. I gasped loudly as he chuckled and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, vampire ears are very sensitive. You need to keep quiet." He said teasingly. I opened my eyes and stared at him. Okay, two could play this game. I moved my hand to his chest as he kissed me again, but I quickly slipped my hand lower and grabbed his erection. This time he let go of my lips to gasp and I smiled. I lightly slid the pad of my thumb over his sensitive head. I felt his body convulse under the exquisite torture.

"Oh Bells you play dirty." He whispered hoarsely. I laughed and then bit my lip against the pleasure that shot through me as he pressed against my clit. I took a deep breath.

"Only as dirty as you baby." I said. He opened his eyes, which glinted with the passion he felt. He pressed his lips to mine again.

I slid my hand over his length slowly, drawing out his groans and causing him to pant. I continued to slide my thumb over his head, knowing that it drove him crazy. He was also trying to drive me insane as well. He kept slipping his thumb over my clit, but would randomly slip his fingers swiftly into me, causing me to jump at the surprising pleasure. Finally I let go of him and just clung to him. He stopped his torture and fit his hand under my butt again.

At this, he lifted me up and I quickly and easily wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed my back against the shower wall and placed both his hands against it, surrounding me. His mouth was driving me crazy as he released my lips so that he could nibble my sensitive neck.

He was pressed against me so hard, that there was no way that I'd slip even if I let go of his waist with my legs. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had slammed into me with the force of a jackhammer and I had to bite his ear to stop from crying out in pleasure.

He began to pump into me. I could feel his long thick erection pressing into me and sending delicious pleasure through my limps. Every thrust sent another jolt of it licking through my body, adding to the inferno that was waiting to explode inside of me. He groaned lightly against my ear and then he moved to kiss me. He was picking up his rhythm and I was gripping onto his neck for dear sanity. My fingers were digging into his back and I had to let out a small moan. Suddenly Edward changed positions. He grabbed my hips and held me captive against the wall and began to grind his hips into me. This drove me wild. This position trapped me. There was no where to go and Edward was already pressed completely against me, skin to skin, and yet he was still able to drive himself deeper into me.

A familiar tightening was growing in my stomach as Edward ground his hips harder and fast. He pressed his forehead to mine so he could look into my eyes. I felt so connected to him in that moment as I saw his eyes flaming with passion and pleasure. I was panting, clinging onto him for my release and it came crashing down on me at the same time as his did.

He pressed against me as my eyes rolled at the perfect pitch of pleasure that rolled through my body for a long minute. His lips were aggressive against mine and I grabbed his face and kissed him back just as ferociously.

Finally when he pulled back, he slumped against me, panting and pressing his forehead to mine again as he looked in my eyes. He stroked my face lightly and then moved back. I felt my back leave the shower wall and I loosened my legs.

When I got down, my muscles were all shaky and I could barely stand up. Edward chuckled against my ear as he kissed my cheek and then steadied me. I leaned my back against him as the last of the hot water, poured onto us. I quickly grabbed some soap and lathered my body and hair. Then I rinsed as thoroughly and quickly as I could and then turned off the shower.

We got out and Edward wrapped me in a towel. I grabbed my ring and put it back on my hand as I went into the bedroom. I saw him wrap one loosely around his waist, as if daring me to rip it off him and ravage him some more. He watched, from the bathroom door as I dried myself and then pulled off my towel to put on my underwear. I had several pairs of sexy underwear in that room and I'd chosen the red pushup bra and matching boy shorts to wear.

Then I went over to the mirror and began to brush out my hair. I could see Edward in the mirror as he went over to the dresser and got some slacks and a t-shirt to put on. I pretended to ignore him as I sat there and brushed my hair out. When it was tangle-free, I shook it out and got the blow dryer. I used it until my hair was slightly wet, which helped the curls that had formed, stay tight. I fluffed out my bangs and then turned back to the room.

Edward was smiling mischievously, his eyes full of lust. Wow, he was like a machine, never turning off. I stuck my tongue out at him as I went over to the closet to get something to wear. I felt Edward catch my wrist as I pulled out a simple red tank top and blue skinny jeans. I turned to him with a smile, knowing what he wanted as he pulled me against him.

"Edward……" I whispered as he leaned in. His hands were awakening my body again as he held me. His mouth came inches from mine and he just held it there. I waited for him to lean in a little bit more. His hands were still beating the tattoo of love against me and it was making me anxious for his kiss. But he just smiled and then pulled away.

"I'll see you downstairs." He said with a smirk as he left the room. My mouth was left open in shock. He had been teasing me on purpose to leave me hanging. I pursed my lips now as I got slightly angry. He really thought he'd get away with turning me on, but not finishing the job. Okay, he wanted to play, so we'd play.

I got dressed and then went downstairs. I went to the play pen first and looked in it. Eddie and Lizzy were asleep. I lightly reached down and stroked their heads before I moved into the kitchen. Emmett was just putting my food onto a plate. I smiled at him and saw Edward sitting at the counter there.

I realized with all my antics with Edward that I was starving. I sat down genuinely interested in what Emmett had made me. I went to sit beside Edward.

"Oh that smells good Emmett." I said as he placed it in front of me and handed me a fork. I began to eat my food as Emmett cleaned up and I turned so that I could place my legs in Edward's lap. He automatically began to stroke my feet, but I had another idea.

Instead I started stroking him through his slacks with my feet. I saw his eyes widen for a moment as I continued to eat, acting like nothing was wrong. I could feel him getting hard against my foot. I moved my feet off his lap and continued eating. I saw his hand clenched on the counter and a tick was going in his cheek. Good, now he knew how I felt.

"You're mean." He said. I just shrugged.

"I didn't start this, you did." I said easily. Emmett looked back and forth between us, rolled his eyes and then turned to me.

"There's ice cream in the freezer for dessert if you want. I also fed the twins while you were showering so they're full." Emmett said. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks Em. You're my number one chef." I said. He beamed.

"You know it. Now I'm going to find Rosie to show her how I can be _her_ number one chef too. Bye guys." He said with an impish grin. I laughed as he ran out of the kitchen.

"I think we should talk about the wedding. Like if we'll have an engagement party, who we'll invite to it and the wedding, where it'll be, _when _it'll be……" The list was almost endless so I stopped. I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed. I was already getting stressed out from it and I hadn't even started anything yeet. Edward came over and pulled me into his arms. I lay my forehead on his shoulder and he soothingly rubbed my back.

"We'll figure it out. But you know Alice, she'll probably plan everything." He said. I sighed again and nodded.

"But we'll still need to give her some basic instructions. Like when do we want to have it?" I said as I looked up at him. He thought for a moment.

"I still have school and we both have graduation so sometime after graduation. Maybe in July, I know people like the idea of summer weddings." He said. I nodded, that was a good idea.

"Okay, now for where it'll be, I've been thinking we should just have it here." Edward quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Listen, there is so much space around the house and the backyard is huge, we could decorate it and get married out there. Where else could we possibly have it?" I asked as I baulked at the idea of a church. I could see Edward thinking.

"You're probably right about that. Okay so we're having it here. That's probably a better idea then anything else. Alright anything else we need to discuss before we adjourn for the night?" Edward asked. I stared at him and began to shake my head then stopped.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked. That caught Edward off-guard as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I began to dial. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Checking my messages." I said. He smiled and he rolled his eyes at me and then stood up.

"I'm taking the twins upstairs to the nursery." He said as he moved into the living room. I nodded as I heard that I had two new messages. The first one was from my mom.

"_Hi honey. I haven't spoken to you a in a week and my mom intuition was telling me that you wanted to talk but haven't gotten a chance to call. I miss you baby and I'm anxious to see my beautiful grandbabies in person. Pictures aren't enough for me. I'm planning to come down with Phil for a couple of days next week. Let me know what you think when you get this message. Send my love to everyone. Love you lots Bells. Bye." _I smiled at that and saved it, so that I would remember to call her back. I listened to the second message as Edward walked back into the kitchen.

"_Hey Bella, it's…..Adam. I was just calling to remind you that the recital is in a couple of weeks and we need to practice. I'd like it if you'd come to class on Tuesday next week so we can get our routine perfect. You're a great dancer and it would suck for us to lose our chance of showing others it because of our personal feelings. Anyway, come to class. I'll be looking out for you. Bye." _I listened to the beep and I saved that message as well. I hung up and then handed the phone back to Edward who was scrutinizing my face.

As I made my way up the stairs, he caught my hand and turned me to face him. Whatever look I had on my face, he didn't like it. He frowned.

"Bella is something wrong?" He asked in concern. I shook my head lightly and continued up the stairs.

"Not really _wrong, _just I feel bad."I said as I entered my room. Edward followed me in and shut the door as I sat down on the bed. He came beside me.

"Why do you feel bad?" He asked. I sighed. "I got a message from Adam today." I said. Edward just looked at me sadly.

"Oh."

"I just feel like a horrible person for hurting him that way. He sounded so sad on the phone. I feel like dirt. But I wanted you, I couldn't be with him if I wanted you." I said as I reached out and cupped Edward's face. He smiled and put his hand over mine.

"I know Bells. Don't beat yourself up over it. You didn't consciously mean to choose me over him, it just happened." He said as he rubbed my back. I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest, where I lay my head and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for a while as Edward lightly stroked my back and I clutched onto his t-shirt. But soon, his rubs weren't soothing anymore, but they were doing something to me. I tried to pull back but this time he tightened his arms around me. I giggled.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time. You left me quite….._frustrated _downstairs, young lady." He said teasingly. I laughed as I tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Well I only did it because you left me _frustrated_ up here." I said. He smiled and then tried to hold me as I squirmed. I squealed as he accidently tickled one of my sides. He paused for a moment and an evil glint shone in his eyes.

"No, don't even…..NO! Edward….." I couldn't even talk as he began his onslaught of tickling. I was laughing up a storm on the bed as he pinned me there. Finally after a few moments, he stopped and I looked up at him. I lay with my arms above my head and his hands were surrounding me around my waist.

"Thank you for making me laugh." I said. He smiled and moved down to kiss me. It was a gentle kiss, but it soon turned too hot to be contained. He groaned against my mouth as he pulled away and pressed his face into my hair on the bed.

"Uh, you're going to be the death of me. I swear I could kiss you for a thousand years and never tire of it." He said, his voice muffled. I stroked upward on the back of his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair.

"So does that mean I'm not getting any sleep tonight?" I asked playfully. He pulled his head up and before he crashed his lips to mine whispered in my ear.

"That's exactly what it means my love." We slipped into the throws of passion through most of the night. I only fall asleep when the first rays of the sun filtered through the window. But I didn't get a lot of sleep because Alice came into my room later that morning.

"Rise and shine Bells. It's time to start the day." She said as I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"Go away Alice." I said from where I hid. She snatched the pillow away and shook her head.

"Nope. C'mon, I'm giving you an hour to get up then we have to start planning of your wedding." She said as she pranced out of the room. I sat up, my hair a mess and glared at Edward who was standing in front of the bathroom door. I grumbled at him as I heard him chuckle.

"You are no help. Why didn't you try to stop her? You _know_ how little sleep I got." I said. He put his hands up in surrender.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer and she can be scary when she wants to be." He said. I shook my head as I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned, I needed another shower to wake me up.

"Oh I can be scary too." I said as he laughed and raked his eyes over my naked body. I rolled my eyes as he moved toward me, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Oh no, no more of that. I need a shower." I said as I moved to the shower. Then I whirled around as I stepped in.

"Alone! Now go away." I said playfully and he pouted as I closed the shower glass and turned on the water. The shower did its job and woke me up. My eyes were a little tired but I managed to get dressed in a short sleeved loose mini dress. I quickly checked myself in the mirror and then looked at my ring. It was so beautiful, but I glanced at the clock and realized I only had twenty minutes before Alice would hound me again so I went to look in the nursery quickly.

The room was empty so I went downstairs where I found them watching 'The Elephant Show' with Jasper and Rosalie. I smiled at the two of them and sneaked in front to give the twins each a kiss.

"Morning you guys." I said to Jazz and Rosalie. They both smiled at me.

"Good morning darlin'." Jazz said as I moved back around their seats to go into the kitchen where Emmett was setting out my breakfast. I smiled and shook my head. I sat down in front of my omelette, toast and bacon. He put down a glass of apple juice beside me and I beamed up at him.

"You spoil me Em. I don't deserve you." I said. He shrugged.

"I enjoy doing it, so it's no big deal. But it'd be nice to get a little something for it." He said as he patted his cheek. I laughed and stood up to kiss his cheek, but as I did he also grabbed me in a bear hug. I giggled at it and he laughed.

"Hey get your hands off my fiancée." Edward said playfully as he walked into the kitchen. Emmett laughed and put me down.

"Whatever Edward. She secretly likes me better and is only marrying you because she wants into the family but can't have me, so is settling for third best." Emmett said. I tried my best to keep in my laughter as Emmett put his arm around my waist and I nodded.

"Third best? Who's second?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jazzy of course." Emmett said with a grin. I burst out laughing at this point and Emmett pulled away from me.

"Okay, you should get eating Bella because I know Alice is going to come looking for you soon." Edward said. I nodded and patted Emmett's chest.

"I _do _like you better Emmett, but I love Edward. So Edward beats you there." I said. Emmett nodded and then winked. He laughed and then left the kitchen. I sat down and began to eat my breakfast. Edward came and sat beside me.

"Are you going to be with me today for Alice's wedding planning?" I asked. He nodded.

"You will not be alone." He said. I smiled and took his hand. He caressed my knuckles with his thumb as I finished my breakfast.

"Oh and I have to go home sometime to pick up the bed's delivery." I said. He nodded as I picked up my plate and went to the sink to wash it. Edward came up behind me as I did. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me but before it could go too far, someone clapped their hands. We looked up to see Alice with her hands on her hips.

"C'mon you two we have so little time and so much to do." She said. I rolled my eyes and moved out of Edward's arms and followed Alice. I didn't know what was planned for today, but this was the first day in a long time that I had felt perfectly completely happy. And as I looked at Edward I knew it had everything to do with him.

* * *


	29. Bliss

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

**"**_**Are you going to be with me today for Alice's wedding planning?" I asked. He nodded.**_

** "**_**You will not be alone." He said. I smiled and took his hand. He caressed my knuckles with his thumb as I finished my breakfast.**_

** "**_**Oh and I have to go home sometime to pick up the bed's delivery." I said. He nodded as I picked up my plate and went to the sink to wash it. Edward came up behind me as I did. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me but before it could go too far, someone clapped their hands. We looked up to see Alice with her hands on her hips.**_

** "**_**C'mon you two we have so little time and so much to do." She said. I rolled my eyes and moved out of Edward's arms and followed Alice. I didn't know what was planned for today, but this was the first day in a long time that I had felt perfectly completely happy. And as I looked at Edward I knew it had everything to do with him.**_

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update on Thursday as usual, I was actually enjoying some days out. I hope I haven't been making you guys too anxious. Anyway here is another cute chapter for you guys. Thanx to everyone AGAIN for your amazing reviews and as always, sneak peeks available to everyone who reviews. I'm pretty sure that there are about four chaps left to this story and then an epilogue. But let's not think of the end……..Enjoy this.*kisses* XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Bliss**

** EPOV **

I sat beside Bella, her hand in mine as I lightly stroked her knuckles. I wasn't really listening to what Alice had been saying, I had only been gazing at Bella. She looked breathtaking, as usual, in a loose aquamarine mini dress that showed off her smooth long legs, which were crossed in front of her. My eyes kept on sliding up and down them, lingering on her tattoo, the tattoo that proclaimed her love for me. _'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb ~ E&B'._

Everything about her was perfect, even that tattoo made her even more perfect. My eyes flew up to her face, and her long luscious hair. It was flowing around her shoulders, curly and messy, but still sexy. I reached up clutch a strand of it in my fingers when I heard Alice call my name.

"Edward what do you think?" She and Bella were both turned to look at me. I looked into Alice's mind.

_"I hope he says yes to them doing their own vows, it would be so perfect and sweet."_ I smiled at that idea. Our own vows _was _perfect.

"Yes Alice, I think that's a great idea. It would help me be able to convey how much I really love Bella. I'm pretty sure only my own vows would be able to do that." I said and Alice smiled in agreement.

"Good." She said as she quickly wrote it down on her small notepad.

"Alice I think you already know that me and Edward have decided to have the wedding sometime in July, after school is finished."Bella said as I continued to caress her hand. She squeezed my hand lightly to let me know she was completely aware of it.

"Yes, I know. The second you guys decided it last night, I knew. Also why don't you want an engagement party?" Alice asked as she placed her hands on her hips. I frowned and looked at Bella. Her cheeks were slightly pink at Alice's words.

"I didn't know that you'd seen that too." Bella said. I stared at Bella, enjoying the blush while it lasted. "Yes I saw that and I want to know why. Engagement parties are so much fun, and plus I know you're not really interested in a bachelorette party, but an engagement party would be great." Alice said. Bella shrugged.

"I don't think it's necessary. Everyone's going to know anyway. If we have an engagement party, it should be joined with the graduation party. I know you've been planning it since the beginning of senior year." Alice looked taken aback for a second at Bella's rightful guess and then nodded.

"That's actually a really great idea. It'll be nicer because everyone will be dressed up. But I told you that the announcement will be in the paper, I've already gotten it set up to be in Monday's paper."Bella nodded. I watched as Alice wrote down the idea of a joint graduation and engagement party and her brain began to go on different tangents of planning. I smiled and leaned into Bella's ear.

"Look what you've done, now she's in a planning trance." I whispered against Bella's ear. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh well, she would have gone on that without my help." Bella said back. I laughed and nodded, knowing she was right. Alice blinked out of her daydream and then looked at her list again. She quickly began to read it off.

"Okay so we know a semi-date for the wedding and the date of the engagement party will be graduation night, color themes for the wedding will coordinate with the bridesmaid dresses, flowers will be violets, red and white roses and white orchids, full spa day with hair and makeup for bride and all wedding party and our trip to New York will be next week Friday. Now lastly-" But at the sound of Alice saying 'trip to New York' I frowned.

"Wait, why are you guys going to New York?" I asked. Alice raised an eyebrow and Bella turned to me with a smile.

"Kleinfield, the largest and _best_ bridal store is in New York. I know they'll have _the _dress for me. And it's bad luck if the groom sees the dress before the wedding, so you can't come." She said with a grin. I grinned back and then nodded to Alice to continue.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, the last thing to get is a caterer. I don't think that anyone other then Emmett would be good enough to do your wedding. So what do you think about having Emmett do the catering? I don't know if he'll want to bake the wedding cake, or if you'll want to order it…..but for the food for the wedding, definitely Emmett." Alice said. I nodded at the idea, knowing Emmett would love the opportunity and Bella had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I'd love to have Emmett cater. If he did the cake I know he'd make it _so _amazing." Bella said. Alice wrote quickly on her notepad as Bella glanced at the clock.

"Alice can we take a break, I need to make a phone call to my mom and go home to get my bed that's being delivered." Bella said. Alice nodded.

"Okay, come back when you're done and we'll continue with this." Alice said. I stood up and took Bella's hand. It was already mid-afternoon as Bella stood up and stretched lightly. I pulled her up against me and wrapped my arms around her.

"See things are going well." I said to her as we stood there. She nodded.

"I'm surprised that you actually kind of paid attention." She said. I frowned playfully.

"I paid attention." I said. Bella laughed and poked my nose lightly.

"Edward you always forget I can hear your thoughts when I concentrate on you. You caressing my hand didn't make it easy for me to pay attention to Alice the whole time, so I kept catching snippets of your thoughts." She said. I rolled my eyes and she laughed and patted my chest.

"Well can you blame me? You look delectable in that dress." I said as I moved and kissed her. I felt her arms wrapping around my neck as we kissed, but then she pulled back.

"Edward, if I keep kissing you like this, then I'll never get home to pick up my bed or get to call my mother." She said, I nodded and then reluctantly let her go. She walked over to the house phone and picked it up. AS she called her mother, I went over to look at the twins. Rose had Lizzy, while Alice had Eddie.

"We're going to go give them their baths before we put them down for their naps." Rosalie said.

"Okay, well Bella's calling her mom and then we're going to go to her house to get her bed. Mine will probably get here a little bit after, so could one of you sign for it and I'll take it upstairs when I get back." I said. They both nodded.

"Sure thing. Now it's bath time." Alice said as she tickled Eddie and moved upstairs. Rosalie followed and I turned back to Bella, who was holding the receiver away from her ear. She smiled at me and mouthed, 'she's really excited'. I nodded and went to get her keys so that we could leave after she finished with her mother. I went upstairs to her room and looked around. I quickly spotted her keys on the night table beside the bed and grabbed them. I went downstairs and saw that Bella was waiting for me at the door. She smiled at me as I handed her the keys.

"Okay, my mom was ecstatic that we're engaged. She was screaming into the phone and she was so loud she was hurting my ears. Anyway she said she'll be down here with Phil next week Wednesday. She also wants to come with me to Kleinfield to pick out my dress." Bella said as we walked outside and to the car. We got in and I smiled at Bella.

"Well that's good. At least you'll have your mom and Alice there with you. It'll be a fun experience." I said as Bella started the car and drove out of the driveway. She nodded and then glanced at me.

"So first thing we have to do is get my old bed out of my room." She said. I nodded.

"I'll handle that and then when the bed comes we can put it together." Bella said with a smirk as she parked in the driveway. We both got out, Bella taking out the pillows and bed sheets we'd purchased for her bed from the day before, out of the trunk. Bella unlocked the front door, throwing her keys on the kitchen table and quickly running upstairs. I heard her drop the stuff in her bedroom and then she came back down at vampire speed. She picked up her mail and turned it over in her hands. She was looking at the four large envelopes in her hand.

"Oh I totally forgot about these." She said as she ripped one open. From what I could see, they were university acceptance letters.

"Where did you get accepted?" I asked, vaguely remembering getting mine. I hadn't really paid attention to them, I'd only had Bella on my mind.

"Dartmouth, University of Alaska, Brown and University of Maryland." I frowned at the last university as Bella glanced at me.

"I applied there, thinking I'd be living there. Same goes for University of Alaska." She said as she put the envelopes on the counter. I nodded in understanding.

"I should probably go get your bed from upstairs." Bella nodded as I left the kitchen.

** BPOV**

I listened as Edward went upstairs and began to pull apart my bed. I looked around the kitchen and saw my cell phone lying on the counter. I picked it up and quickly sent a text message.

_Text message: Hey Adam. I heard your message and I'm glad you called. I'll see you on Tuesday for practice. Bella_

I sent the text and put my phone down just as I heard the doorbell ring. As I went to the door, I saw Edward, at vampire speed, rush downstairs with what was left of my bed frame and go out the backdoor. I guessed he was taking it to the garbage through the back. I smiled and opened the front door.

Two burly men looked down at me as I opened the door. They both smiled at me and one rolled in the four pieces of my bed frame, my headboard and a mattress. The other one had a clip board and was smiling slightly goofily as I smiled back at him.

"Can you sign this ma'am?" He asked politely as he handed me the clipboard and pen. I quickly signed the board as the other man walked past me, back onto the porch. I handed the clipboard back to the first man.

"Thank you." He said. He seemed to want to say something more, and I quickly used my left hand to push back my hair. Making sure that my ring was _very _visible.

"Is there anything else?" I asked politely as I saw both men notice the ring. The first man's face fell slightly and he shook his head.

"No. Thank you for your time. Goodbye." He said as he turned and went down the porch with the other man following. I shut the door and turned to see Edward leaning against the banister.

"Subtle." He said as I walked over to him.

"Well I didn't want to say straight out, I'm engaged, so this was my solution." I said as he took my hand and kissed it. He held it against his cool lips, as he pressed kisses onto it and lightly grazed the back of my hand with his lips. It was sending little wisps of pleasure shooting through me and I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away.

"C'mon. We need to get all this stuff upstairs and in my room." I said. He nodded with a sad smile and I laughed. I went behind him and pushed him. He picked up all the bed frame pieces and the headboard and went upstairs at vampire speed. I picked up the mattress and followed quickly.

When I got up there, Edward was already putting together the bed frame and I set the mattress aside. I moved over and took the old mattress out of the room. I came back in and saw that Edward was finished with the bed frame, and was just checking to reinforce it.I went over to the mattress and took off its plastic cover. I picked it up and laid it onto the bed frame. It fit, and I straightened it so that it fit properly.

I went over and took out the royal blue sheets that we had bought yesterday and with Edward's help, we set the bed. I put on the matching pillowcases and then threw the pillows on the bed in a slightly messy array. I stood back to look at my work and then nodded. I turned around to find Edward standing behind me.

"Let's break it in." He said and before I knew it, he had swept me up into his arms and had laid us both on the bed, with him on top. I laughed and shook my head.

"We're not _breaking_ anything. And anyway we have to get back to Alice." I said as I tried to pull Edward off of me. All it did was cause him to roll over taking me with him. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, as I lay on his chest.

"Alice can wait." He purred into my ear as he began to kiss my lobe. I shivered a little as his lips began to kiss and nibble my ear. He knew that doing that turned me on the most. He'd found out that that was my "spot" during the three days we'd spent in bed. He had wanted to explore my whole body and had been interested to know what places would make me moan the loudest.

The way he expertly teased my ear coupled with his hands, which had now began to caress my back, I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped me. I felt his lips curl into a smile against me, as one of his hands slipped underneath my dress and caressed my butt.

"So are we letting Alice wait?" He whispered huskily into my ear. He moved my face so that he could see my eyes. I sighed in defeat and then nodded ever so lightly. He smiled and then crushed his lips to mine.

He kissed me passionately, his hand holding my cheek and his lips sending heat running through me. His tongue licked my bottom lip, causing me to moan out and open my lips. He slid his tongue in as soon as my lips parted and began to explore my mouth. I could feel his tongue caressing my mouth and then finding my tongue. He began to lightly stroke it with his own, and then my tongue began to caress his back.

Every moment of it was pure heat as Edward's hand began to enflame my body with their caresses. I slid my hands over his arms, feeling the muscles as there. I pulled back for a moment, so that I could breathe and as I did, Edward's lips moved to my neck. I could feel one of his hands, lifting up my dress and the other was in the waistband of my panties.

I could feel Edward's erection pressing out of his jeans, and I smiled at that. I pulled back and straddled his hips. I slid my hands over him, caressing him through his jeans. I watched him as he groaned and shut his eyes in pleasure. I unbuttoned the jeans and then moved my hands away to tease him. His eyes popped open and he pouted. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. I placed my hands on his chest and began to unbutton, very slowly, the buttons on his shirt. I let my fingers slide over his skin after I'd opened each button and I slid my fingers up and down his chest after I'd opened all of them. He groaned as I pulled away and bit his bottom lip playfully.

He growled as I sat up, looking down at him. My hands were running over his chest, pushing his shirt out of the way. He quickly moved and shook it off, leaving his chest bare. I felt his hands pull up my dress, and I grabbed it, pulling it up and over my head. I threw it onto the floor beside Edward's shirt and his hands, automatically began to caress my skin. His hands moved efficiently and unhooked my bra.

I sighed as I felt his hands take hold of both my breasts. He lightly caressed them, his fingers rolling my nipples and I groaned at the feeling. My back arched as he palmed my breasts and he smiled. I took a deep breath as I moved a little so that I could unzip his pants, continuously and purposely brushing against him as I did.

Edward groaned at the feeling, and I climbed off of him so that I could pull off his jeans. They slid to the floor and leaving him in only his boxers. I climbed back onto the bed, but he pulled me underneath him, so that he was leaning over me. He kissed me passionately and I filled my hands with his hair. I felt his hands slide down my stomach and reach my hips. He lightly pulled off my panties and I loosened and kicked them off my legs.

Edward pulled back and began to kiss my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair as he toyed with my nipple with his tongue. I was moaning over the heat of his movement, making me want him more. I was completely ready for him and I wanted him now, but Edward had other plans. He could feel my hands trying to pull him back up to my lips, but he resisted. He pulled his lips away from my breast and began to kiss down my stomach, trailing his tongue over my skin as he moved between my legs. He held my hips down as his tongue slid over my clit. I cried out at the exquisite wave of pleasure that flowed through me as his tongue began to caress my clit.

I wanted to thrash around on the bed, to move my hips, but Edward held me down. His tongue was moving quickly over me, changing in tempo and pressure. It was driving me crazy as pleasure ran through me hotly. I could feel my stomach tightening, the climax building as he continued.

My back arched, as I felt myself reach it as Edward flicked my clit hard. I moaned loudly as I hit my orgasm and Edward held onto me. I fell back on the bed, panting after the intensity of the pleasure. I felt Edward let go of my hips, and move back up my body. He kissed my shoulder and my neck on the way up and then looked into my face. I could feel his bare skin on me, and I guessed that he'd removed his boxers during my orgasm.

"I love you Bella." He said. I smiled up at him and looked into the golden eyes.

"As I love you." I said back. He smiled and kissed me, sliding into me as his lips touched mine. Our bodies molded together, became one, as Edward pressed deeply into me. I could feel every hard inch of him and it felt amazing. He started to glide deeply and slowly into me. I could feel the pleasure pulsing through me with every thrust.

Our mouths and tongues caressed each other softly and I could feel his kiss getting deeper as he held my face. I let him kiss me deeper, his mouth mimicking his body as he pressed even deeper into me. Our lips pulled apart only an inch from each other. I took a deep, shaking breath when our lips were apart. Edward's movements were getting me to my orgasm again. I could feel the tightening where he thrust into me and I could hear him groaning as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

I grabbed onto Edward's back and pressed my face into his shoulder as his thrusting became more aggressive. I heard him groan into my ear and I whimpered as my body, trapped by Edward's hard thrusts, sent pleasure pulsing through my veins. I felt the tightening in my stomach recoil and then burst. I felt my orgasm fly through my body. Heat and pleasure flew through every limp, and burned hotly beneath my skin.

I cried out into Edward's shoulder as it hit me, and I heard him groan against me as he thrust faster and then stilled as his body hit his orgasm. His body trembled above mine as his orgasm pulsated through him. I held onto him, and then he collapsed on top of me. I held his body to mine, and kissed his shoulder very lightly. I heard him sigh against me and then move off of me, but hold me close beside him. I nuzzled into his chest as his arms held me tightly. We lay in silence as our breathing went back to normal.

"Edward, we're going to have to get up sometime." I said quietly against him. He groaned.

"We never have a quiet moment for ourselves. I don't want this to end." He said. I smiled against him and nodded.

"I understand, but we're blessed to have what we do." I said against him. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head.

"I know. We have two amazing children, who are everything to us. They were a miracle and now after everything's happened, they're our little angels. They're probably all we'll ever have." He whispered. At this I went rigid in Edward's arms. I began to think…..I'd read something about women's bodies after pregnancy. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was watching me in surprise now.

"Bella? Bells….what's wrong?" I heard his voice, but my mind was swirling. I still had blood pumping through my veins, my heart still beat……that could mean that my period…….

"Shit!" I yelled and I sat up. Edward sat up as well and draped his arm over my shoulders, holding me tightly. I was shaking, and I had my face in my hands.

**EPOV **

I watched as Bella shook her head, while her face was in her hands. I wished desperately that I could read her mind, she was scaring me.

"Bella please talk to me." I said, trying to stay calm. She lifted her face and looked at me.

"I haven't been thinking this past week. I should have been thinking more logically. I don't know yet what this new body is capable of." She said as she got up and began to pace around the bed. I still didn't understand as I watched Bella.

"Bella I still don't understand what's wrong. Please you're worrying me." I said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Edward I don't know if I can still get pregnant or not." She said. I frowned, I still didn't understand. Bella stared at me in disbelief.

"Edward it would be a very bad thing if I got pregnant again so soon after the twins. Not only because it would be not even two months after I had them, but also because things would be different this time. I'm not a full human anymore, and the twins' pregnancy went very well luckily. But if I can, and do get pregnant again, this baby could be way more dangerous then the twins. It would three quarter vampire and one quarter human. We don't know what this kid could possibly be capable of……or what it could do to me or……" Bella put her face in her hands again and I reached over to her and pulled her to sit down beside me. I stroked her back lightly as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Bella just calm down. For all we know you may not be able to have more children. You haven't had your period have you?" I asked. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't tell me anything. It can take up to six months for a woman's body to get completely back to normal after childbirth. For all I know, I _could _get my period,but haven't yet." She said.

"But how do we even know that you're pregnant?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"C'mon, if I _can _get pregnant, there is no way that I'm not, after this past week spent with you." She said. I nodded, but then I had a terrible thought, that made me go rigid. I hadn't been the only person that Bella had been with this week. I saw her look at me over my reaction.

"Finally you're having a normal reaction." She said as I shook my head and turned her to face me. I put both my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Bella, think. I'm not the only person that you've been with this week, so……." I stopped there, as I saw her realize what I meant. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Adam is not a possibility. We used protection, I _saw _him with my own eyes put on a condom. And with my special vision I could tell that it was good. Don't worry about that." She said. I sighed and nodded and she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm not worried about the father of this possible child. It could and would only be you." Bella whispered against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and nodded. I took her face in my hands and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. But the only way we can know for sure about this whole situation, is we have to let Carlisle check you out." I said to her. She nodded and then I lightly kissed her. She stood up then and began to find her clothes and get dressed. She threw my shirt at me as she put on her bra and panties. I pouted and she shook her head at me lightly. She slipped on her dress as I grabbed my boxers and jeans. I put them on and gave Bella my hand.

She took it and I was about to pull her out of the room, but she stopped. She turned to look at the bed and then quickly went in and made it. I smiled and then she came back and took my hand again. We went downstairs and I grabbed her keys off the table so that we could go back to the house. We shut and locked the front door and then as I handed the keys to Bella, she shook her head, pushing them back toward me.

I frowned and opened the passenger door for her. She got in and I went to the driver's side. I watched her as we drove back to the house. She was quiet and stared out the window. When we got back to the home, she got out and walked toward the house. I quickly followed after her as she went into the house.

I could see Alice coming toward us as we got in and I caught her around the shoulders and steered her away from Bella. I caught a glimpse of my bed frame pieces and mattress sitting at the bottom of the stairs as I pulled her into the laundry room and shut the door. Alice put her hands on her hips and frowned at me.

"Edward what-" I silenced her by raising one hand.

"I don't think Bella's in the mood to talk about weddings anymore." I said to her. Alice frowned.

"Why not? What happened?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"Well I don't really know if I can say. I don't know if she wants anyone to know yet. But she's not very happy. I think you should relax on the wedding planning at least until tomorrow." She stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Alice said. I nodded as she moved past me and out the door. I stayed there for a moment as I thought of something that would cheer up Bella. I also needed to talk to Carlisle so that we could find out once and for all if Bella could get or was pregnant.

******BPOV **

I lightly stroked Lizzy's cheek as I looked down at her asleep in her playpen. I heard someone come up behind me and I turned my head a little to see Alice standing beside me. I turned and smiled at her lightly.

"Ready to get back to planning?" I asked, trying not to let her see my conflicting emotions. Alice was watching me intently and then she took my hand and began to pull me out of the living room. I frowned and let her lead me up to her bedroom.

She pulled me in and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it looking at me and I smiled. I went over and sat down on the bed as she continued to stare at me.

"Alice, I'm guessing you want to talk to me so….let's talk." I said. She came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked. I sighed and looked at my hands.

"It's complicated." I said quietly.

"Hm…….well as your best friend I think I can handle complicated." She said just as quietly as I had. I took a deep breath and then looked up at her.

"Alice……..well I guess it's about me and Edward and if we're going to have another baby." Alice's eyes widened and I stood up, clasping my hands together, trying to figure out the right way to explain this.

"So you're going to have another baby?" Alice asked.

"No….I mean, I don't know if I physically _can _have another baby." "But you just said……." Alice said as I groaned and pressed my temples.

"I know what I said, but it's not like I'd _never _want another child…..I don't know I've never really thought about it. I mean I _just_ had the twins and even just getting pregnant and having them has been an adjustment. I never thought that I'd be a mother now and it's not like I don't love it because I do, but I don't want to start having another baby so soon after the twins." I said in a rush. I sighed and I went over to sit beside Alice again as she processed everything. She smiled and then looked at me.

"And you're worried that because of all the love making you and Edward have been doing, you think you might be pregnant again, and you're not sure it's something you want at this moment and time." I smiled and nodded vigorously. She understood.

"Am I horrible to think that way?" I asked. Alice took my hands and shook her head.

"No Bells. Everyone has different feelings about children. It's something you want to be prepared for. And in your case, it's an especially delicate subject because of the possibility that you may not be able to physically have children anymore." Everything she was saying was making perfect sense and I was glad that I could get someone to understand how conflicted I was. I was confused on whether I wanted more children, I was happy that I was a mother now, I was sad to know that I may not be able to have more children and I was angry at myself for thinking that I may not _want _more children.

"I wonder if Edward will be as understanding as you." I whispered to myself. Alice looked at me with a fierce look on her face and she squeezed my hands.

"Don't ever think that Edward wouldn't love you just the same even if you can't have anymore children. He never thought that he'd ever be a father and you gave him the opportunity to be. He loves you even _more_ for that. When you were pregnant with the twins, he was so afraid that he'd lose you and he blamed himself for that because he'd gotten you pregnant. Please don't think that Edward will love you any less for how you feel, he thinks of you as his personal angel straight from heaven and he loves you more then himself because you've given him things that he never thought he would have." Alice said. I thought about that, smiled and then I nodded. I reached over and pulled Alice into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear. She pulled back and she was smiling.

"Anytime." Alice said. She patted my knee and pulled me up. She linked arms with me and pulled me to the door. When we opened it, Carlisle was standing there with a smile on his face. I could tell, by his knowing look, that Edward had talked to him. I pulled my arm out of Alice's and smiled at her.

"Moment of truth, I'm going to find out what the verdict is." Alice smiled and kissed my cheek before I turned and followed Carlisle out of Alice's room.

****** EPOV**

I waited for Bella in front of Carlisle's personal clinic. Bella came up to me with a smile and I kissed her lightly while Carlisle went in.

"It'll be okay, whatever happens." I whispered to her. She nodded and we both went in hand and hand.

Carlisle quickly took some blood from Bella, and then began to perform his checkup. I was there the entire time holding Bella's hand when she needed it. I didn't listen to Carlisle's thoughts as he worked on Bella, and from Bella's expressionless face, I guessed she was doing the same.

When Carlisle was finished, he asked for us to wait for him in his office. Bella looked scared as she clutched onto my hand. I was holding her left hand in-between both my hands. After about ten minutes sitting there alone, Carlisle came in. He sat down and folded his hands on the desk and looked at both of us.

"Bella you are not pregnant and can no longer get pregnant because your reproductive organs have taken the characteristics of a female vampire's reproductive organs. There is no possible way that you could or would be pregnant." He said. Bella nodded and then smiled lightly and let out a pent up breath. She stood up and so did I.

"Thank you Carlisle." She said. He nodded. We quickly left after that and I hugged Bella outside of the door. She looked up at me after we'd pulled away.

"I'm relieved, but I'm also sad." She said. I stroked her cheek and nodded. "But we have our beautiful children and that's all that matters." I said as she smiled. I leaned down and kissed her lightly before I pulled away and looked at her.

"I kind of have an impromptu surprise for you. I could see that you needed some fun, so go get dressed." I said. She looked at me and then a small smirk came to her lips.

"How should I dress? Casual or dressy?" She asked me.

"Dressy but comfortable." I said. She smiled and turned to go to her room, but stopped and turned back to me. She quickly kissed my cheek and then turned and went to her room. I smiled as I went to my room. I could hear the shower running in Bella's bathroom, and I smiled. I had an inkling to go join her in it, but I controlled myself. When I got to my bedroom, I remembered I had to build my bed, so I went downstairs and grabbed all the pieces.

I moved at vampire speed, making sure to keep an ear out for Bella. I made room for the bed, rearranging things in my room so that it would fit. After this, I began to put together the bed frame, and then the headboard. The bed frame pieces had been made for easy construction, so it took very little time to put it together. I put on the mattress, and then looked at it. It looked good but plain. I moved over to my closet and got out the pillows, pillowcases and sheets of black silk. I made the bed and then smiled. That was much better.

By this point, I could hear Bella blow drying her hair. I quickly went and jumped in the shower and then started getting dressed. I put on a pair of black pants, with a white collared shirt and a black blazer. I brushed my hair simply and then smiled. I looked at my watch and then went to Bella's door, I knocked very lightly and I heard her still in the room.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Bella, I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Come down whenever you're ready." I said through the door.

"Alright." She said as I heard her begin moving again. I smiled and then went downstairs. I looked in the play pen and saw that Eddie was awake. He reached his arms up to me when he saw me, and I picked him up. I went and sat down on the couch with him.

"Hey little man. How are you feeling?" I asked him as he clutched onto my collar. He smiled.

"Good daddy. Why you dressed up?" He asked. I smiled at how he noticed such things.

"Well I'm taking your mom to dinner tonight."

"Oh, so you and momma gonna have fun?" He asked.

"I hope so." I said as I looked at him. He nodded and then pulled closer to me, resting his head underneath my chin, against my neck.

"Okay." He said as he nuzzled against me. I smiled and held his warm little body close. We sat like that for a long time, until I heard his little stomach grumble very quietly. I moved him so he was up against my shoulder and I went into the kitchen. I pulled out one of the numerous bottles of milk from the fridge and warmed it up. Eddie pulled back to look at me. He had a smile on.

"How you know I'm hungry daddy?" Eddie asked as I took out the bottle and tested its temperature on the back of my hand. I shrugged and took it back into the living room with me. I sat back down and cradled Eddie in my arms, so that I could feed him his bottle.

"Open up." I said to him. He happily obliged and held onto the bottle while he ate. I watched him in wonder, thinking that I was so lucky to have such an amazing son. I glanced over at the play pen and smiled to myself. I also had an amazing daughter and it was all because of my sweet Bella.

Eddie soon finished his bottle, and I put it on the living room table so that I could burp him. I put him against my shoulder and began to tap him lightly on his back. I continued to do that until he let out a huge belch. I laughed at that and then held him up in front of me.

"Wow." I said, he giggled and reached forward. I felt him wrap his arms around my neck and hug me. I hugged him back. He let go and I began to pepper his face and cheeks with kisses. He squealed.

"Daddy!" He said as he giggled and tried to push me away. I laughed and continued.

"How cute." I heard from the doorway. I stopped to look up and saw Bella standing there.

"Momma……you look pretty." Eddie said as I stood up to go over to Bella. Eddie was right as I looked at the violet halter dress that had beading across the halter neckline and on the band underneath her bust. Her hair was pulled back loosely into a messy bun and strands of her hair fell around her ears, framing her face in wisps of curls. I looked at her shoes, which were simple violet sandal wedges. I smiled at Bella and she smiled back.

"Yes, you look beautiful." I said. She smiled and reached over and took Eddie from me. He nuzzled cheeks with her for a moment and then she looked at him.

"So what have you and daddy been doing?" She asked.

"Daddy's been attacking me with kisses momma." Eddie said. Bella grinned and looked at me.

"I think I saw that. But I didn't think it was attacking." Bella said.

"It wasn't. I know he liked it, he was giggling." I said from behind Bella. Eddie leaned against Bella's shoulder, facing me. I stuck my tongue out at Eddie playfully and he stuck his out too. We both laughed as Bella looked at Eddie and turned to look at me. She rolled her eyes at the two of us.

"Okay so who do you want to come and watch you while me and your daddy are gone?" Bella asked him. I watched him as he thought for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Uncle Emmett. He's funny." Eddie said. Bella raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Okay then. Emmett can you watch Lizzy and Eddie while me and Bella go out?" I said into the house.

"Sure, you two have fun." Emmett said from somewhere in the house.

"Emmett, come take Eddie. He wants to play with you." Bella said. In a flash, Emmett was beside us, taking Eddie from Bella's arms.

"Hey little guy. You wanna play with uncle Emmett?" He asked as he took Eddie out of the living room. I smiled and took Bella's hand.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled her to the front door. We went into the garage and I opened the door to the Volvo for her. She smiled and got in. I quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Bella asked as she reached for my hand. I took it and held it as we drove.

"Nope. It's a complete surprise." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

******BPOV **

I watched as we drove fast down the highway. I knew that we weren't going to Port Angeles by the look of things. I knew if I'd wanted I could just read Edward's mind and hear where we were going, but I let him have his fun and surprise me. When I saw the sign for Seattle, I turned to him.

"Oh so your taking me to Seattle? I'm excited now." I said with a grin. He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly.

"Good, I want to have fun tonight." He said as we drove into the city. I looked at all the lights, and different places, wondering where we were going to go. We parked in front of a nice looking restaurant by the name of Il Bistro. Edward was a gentleman as he opened my door for me and helped me out. We walked to the door hand in hand, and were seated right away. I ordered my food and took Edward's hand across the table.

"Edward this was really sweet of you. You didn't need to do this." I said as I smiled at him.

"I know, but I know we haven't gone on a date in a long time and plus I wanted to do something that would make you happy after everything that happened today." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, you're too good for me." I said as I caressed his hand. He smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand.

"No Bella, you are too good for me." He whispered.

I didn't have to wait too long for my food after I ordered it, and everything was delicious. Of course Edward didn't eat, but we kept talking through the entire meal. After I'd had dessert and he had paid for the dinner, we left. I moved toward the car, but Edward pulled me in the opposite direction. I frowned.

"I have another surprise for you. Come, let's walk a little." He said. I smiled and he put his arm around my waist and we began to walk down the streets of Seattle. It was peaceful and the sun was just about to set as we made our way to the lake shore. It was beautiful there, with the water sparkling and glittering. My breath caught at the sight of it. The sun was sinking behind the water, and I felt Edward wrap his arms completely around me and place his chin on my shoulder. We stood entwined, watching as the sun set in all its beauty.

After that was over, we walked all over the city: going into parks, seeing the Seattle art museum and going to the Japanese Garden which was beautiful. It was a wonderful evening and as Edward and I got back to the car, I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are the best. I loved everything we did and it really did cheer me up." I said. He smiled and put his hands on my waist.

"I'm glad." He said before he leaned down and kissed me. We stood in the moonlight, kissing for a moment, before I pulled back and smiled. I moved over to the car and got in. As we drove home, I thought of one more thing that we could do that would be fun. We'd never done it before and I knew that Edward would especially enjoy this. So when we got back to the house, I pulled him outside. I'd taken off my shoes and was barefoot now. He stared at me and then came to stand in front of me as I held his hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want to do one more thing with you." I said. He looked at me curiously.

"What's that my love?"

"Run…….run through the forest with me. We've never done it before, and tonight would be perfect . Say yes." I whispered. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he nodded. I smiled and then led him to the forest edge, surrounding the house.

"Alright don't get carried away." He said. I laughed as I pulled my hair down around my shoulders.

"Ha! You're just worried I'm faster than you." I said. He raised an eyebrow and began to take off his shoes as well. He shrugged out of his blazer and dropped it on the ground.

"Is that what you think? Well I think a race will tell us who's faster so……first one to the meadow is the winner." He said. I grinned and nodded.

"What's the prize?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Think of something that you'd like if you win and I'll do the same." I nodded at that, and then got into a crouching position.

"On your marks………get set……….go!" I heard Edward yell, and I was off like a rocket, laughing at the silliness of it all with my hair blowing out behind me. I could hear him nearby and I swooped through the woods, dodging the trees like nothing. I heard him fly behind me and I giggled. Then I could see him slightly ahead of me. I took a deep breath and put on an extra burst of speed. We both burst into the meadow at the same time. But Edward lifted me up into his arms when we'd gotten there. I laughed at him as he held me close.

"Tonight has been absolutely amazing." I whispered as I lightly ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled.

"Good, because everyday of our lives will be like this. I promise." He said. I smiled and leaned in. He kissed me gently and sweetly in the moonlight and then slowly we sank to ground, the moon the only witness to our love that night in the meadow.


	30. Making Memories

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

**"**_**On your marks………get set……….go!" I heard Edward yell, and I was off like a rocket, laughing at the silliness of it all with my hair blowing out behind me. I could hear him nearby and I swooped through the woods, dodging the trees like nothing. I heard him fly behind me and I giggled. Then I could see him slightly ahead of me. I took a deep breath and put on an extra burst of speed. We both burst into the meadow at the same time. But Edward lifted me up into his arms when we'd gotten there. I laughed at him as he held me close.**_

_**"Tonight has been absolutely amazing." I whispered as I lightly ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled.**_

_**"Good, because everyday of our lives will be like this. I promise." He said. I smiled and leaned in. He kissed me gently and sweetly in the moonlight and then slowly we sank to ground, the moon the only witness to our love that night in the meadow.**_

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I was having some weird writer's block moments, plus I wasn't feeling so hot recently. Anyway I hope this chapter helps you to forgive me. And of course I hope you guys like it. I haven't written a sneak peek yet, but when I do all who reviewed will receive one.*kisses* XOXO Teddybeargurl P.S. All pictures of Bella's wedding dresses, shoes and hair piece and the three possible wedding cakes will be on my profile._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Making Memories **

_March 15, Midnight_

** EPOV **

I lightly stroked Bella's hair as we lay on the grass. She was snuggled up against me, her face resting against my neck and I could hear her breathing starting to slow down. I smiled and began to sit up so we could go back to the house. But she gripped onto my shirt when I tried to move.

"No don't get up yet." She said faintly. I kissed her forehead as her grip loosened a little.

"Bella, we have to go back to the house. You're so tired that you're falling asleep." I said. I felt her shake her head lightly against me.

"No I'm not, I'm wide awake." She said her voice still weak with tiredness. I tried to move again but she gripped me tighter.

"Edward……" She moaned out a little, trying to keep me pinned beneath her, but I wouldn't give in to her. I stood up swiftly and swung her up into my arms as I did. As I looked at her face her eyelids were almost completely closed and I smiled. I began to run through the forest, and I heard her stir against my chest. I shushed her as we moved through the trees.

"We're going home Bells. Just relax." I whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"Okay." She said before she shut her eyes again. We made it to the house in two minutes and I walked Bella inside, not pausing to pick up our shoes and my jacket at the edge of the forest. I quickly took Bella upstairs to my room. Now that the bed was set up and ready, she could stay up here with me.

I moved over and laid her down on the sheets, pulling back the comforter on top and tucking her in. I stroked her face lightly as she lay there. She smiled in her sleep and then I lightly kissed her forehead.

I left the room and slipped back outside to get our things. I grabbed the shoes and my blazer and went back into the house. As I went upstairs Alice stopped me.

"Edward may I speak to you about some of the wedding plans?" She asked.

"Of course Alice. Let me just put these away and I'll be right with you." I said. She nodded and then moved downstairs. When I got to my room, I opened my bedroom door slowly, so as not to wake Bella and then slid inside. I shut it behind me, moving in the darkness. I put our shoes at the foot of the bed and then put my blazer on a hanger. I glanced over at her while I was doing this and even in sleep, she was beautiful.

The moon was shining in through the window and was streaking the bed with its light, glittering on Bella's skin and making her hair glow in the night. I almost couldn't resist going over and stroking her cheek very lightly. She smiled and instantly moved into my touch. I sighed and then leaned down and brushed my lips against her forehead lightly before I slipped out. The sooner I talked to Alice, the sooner I'd be able to come back and hold Bella in my arms for the night.

I went down the stairs, making my way to the living room, where Alice was waiting with her notepad in hand. I smiled at her and sat down beside her in the couch. She turned to me and grinned.

"Alright Edward, I know that I've been talking to Bella mostly about this, but I need to know some things from you as well. One is who are you going to make your best man?" She said. This caught me off guard. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Well a……I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Alice nodded and continued.

"Alright, and I was hoping, if it's not too much trouble, if you'd write some music for the wedding?" She asked. I smiled; writing some music for the wedding would be a fun thing for me.

"I'd love to do that. It'll be quite fun for me." I said and she nodded, writing this down on her notepad.

"And also, I'm not going to push you for your vows, but I'll need to make sure that you've done them before the wedding." I nodded at this and Alice smiled.

"Okay and I haven't told Bella this, or even suggested it, but I know how much time she likes to spend with you and because Friday is going to be sunny anyway, I thought you could come with us to New York to get a tux. I know you have one, but this is your wedding. What do you think?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. I had been kind of sad to know that I wouldn't be with Bella on Friday.

"Excellent." She said with a smile. She wrote that down on her notepad as well and then looked back up at me.

"Okay that's all I need for now. But I'll need to know who you choose as you're best man eventually, so you better start thinking about it." She said. I nodded and she stood up.

"I'm going to get Jazz's opinion on some different dresses for prom and graduation. I know he'll want to match with me. I'll see you later Edward." She said as she walked upstairs. I sat there for a moment, thinking. Prom, I had forgotten about that. It hadn't really held any importance to me before, but now that I had Bella back, I knew it would be a fun night for us if we went.

I smiled to myself and started upstairs to my bedroom, ready to hold Bella in my arms while she slept. But as I moved to the second floor, I heard humming coming from the twins' nursery. I frowned, wondering who it was and then peeked into the room.

Bella was sitting in the rocking chair, moving back and forth with Eddie in her arms. He was sniffing a little and his cheeks glistened with tears. Bella was holding one of his hands as she held him cradled in her arms. She looked up at me when I opened the door, and she smiled. I went in, shutting the door silently behind me.

"Is Eddie okay?" I asked as I went over to Bella. She nodded and smiled as she wiped away his tears with her thumb. I kneeled beside the rocking chair and looked at him. His brown eyes sparkled as he looked over at me.

"He had a little nightmare and I heard him whimpering, so I came to get him. He's okay now though." She whispered. He was still sniffling a little and I reached over to take him. Bella handed him to me and I cradled Eddie on my shoulder.

"Hey little man, mommy said you had a bad dream. Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea. I'm okay now. I'm glad that you and momma are here to protect me." He said. I looked at Bella and she smiled.

"We'll always be here to do that, promise." I said. He nodded against me and pushed his face into my neck. Bella moved to the CD player and turned on some baby lullabies. I sat down in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth for a few minutes.

After a while I heard Eddie yawn and I pulled him away from my neck to look at him. His eyes were drooping, so I stood up and took him over to his crib. Bella came over too and kissed his forehead before I did the same and put him down in the crib. Bella tucked his blanket around him and we watched and waited as he fell asleep.

When he was breathing deeply and his eyes had closed, Bella and I moved over to look at Lizzy. She was sprawled out slightly with her mouth open, but she looked peaceful. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as we left. I shut the door silently behind us.

We made our way up the stairs to my room, Bella yawning slightly as we reached it. She still looked tired and her hair was all over the place from moving around in the bed. She went into the room and was about to get into the bed when she stopped.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked. "I'm still fully dressed. Let me just get my nightgown. I'll be right back." She moved out of the room at vampire speed. I smiled and began to undress. I took off my shirt and pants and hung it up. I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and put them on. I got into the bed and immediately afterward, so did Bella. She moved into my arms easily and I felt her head against my bare chest. She took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Goodnight Edward." She said in the darkness.

"Goodnight love." I said. I felt her breathing and heartbeat slow down as she began to fall asleep. It felt lovely to have her warm body against me. I knew that she was tired after our lovemaking in the forest, so I just let her rest. I stroked her back very gently as she lay there. I could stay like this with her forever.

_Tuesday, March 17_

** BPOV**

I woke up with the light shining in through the large windows. I rolled over and a note touched my hand. It was lying on Edward's pillow. I picked it up and read it.

_Love, I've gone hunting today since it's sunny. I left after you fell asleep last night, so I'll be back later today. I'll bring some of the blood back for you and the twins. I miss you three already. I love you._ _Edward_

I smiled at that and put the note on the side table. I sat up, the black silk of Edward's sheets sliding coolly against my skin. I glanced at the calendar. It was Tuesday, I had dance practice with Adam today. I was still nervous about seeing him, but I was going to go. I had told Edward about it yesterday and he had not really commented on it, just said okay. I hadn't known what to make of that when he'd said it, but I had pushed it out of my mind at the time.

I got dressed in some plaid Bermuda shorts and a white tank top and went to the twins' nursery. I saw that Lizzy and Eddie were both awake and were staring at each other through their cribs. I could tell that they were talking to each other through their thoughts. They liked to do that a lot. I caught a little of their thoughts as I walked over to them.

_"….and momma came and got me. Then after a little while daddy came in too. I would have told you yesterday but I forgot." _Eddie thought.

_"Okay. Well it's nice that both mommy and daddy were there. It's nice that they are happy now."_ Lizzy thought. I stood in front of them and they both looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning you two." I said as I picked up Eddie, then Lizzy. I looked at the two of them. I could feel that both their diapers were wet and I smiled.

"You two need to be changed." I said. I walked them over to the changing table and sat Lizzy down on it and then lay Eddie on his back so that I could change his diaper first. I unbuttoned his blue onesie, and then pulled it up over his stomach, resting the material on his chest. I poked his belly lightly, and he giggled.

I quickly took off the wet diaper and dropped it in the garbage. I took a wet nap and wiped him lightly before I took some powder and rubbed it on his skin. I opened the top drawer of the changing table and took out a diaper. It was blue and I quickly put it on him. I gave Eddie a raspberry on his stomach as he laughed and kicked out his legs. I always gave one when I changed their diaper or bathed them.

"Okay. You're done. Now it's your sister's turn." I said as I buttoned him back up and sat him upright. I moved him to the back of the changing table, so he was leaning against the wall beside Lizzy and then I moved her in front of me and lay her down. I did the same thing to her, giving her a raspberry afterward as well.

Then I picked them both up and took them downstairs with me. The house was eerily quiet as I went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. I guessed that the entire family had gone hunting with Edward. Or at least everyone was out of the house. I didn't mind the quiet; I usually didn't get to have that.

I put the twins in their high chairs and then went to get them some breakfast. I quickly took out three bowls. I got some oatmeal out of the cupboard and poured it into a small pot with some milk. While it was on the stove, I got out an overly ripe banana and sliced it into very small pieces. I put the pieces into one of the bowls and then went to the fridge and got out some banana and strawberry yogurt. I poured the yogurt into the bowl and lightly mixed it with the banana. Then I took a spoon and put it into the bowl.

I took it over to Lizzy, who clapped her hands happily and grabbed the spoon as soon as I placed it in front of her. She began to eat the yogurt and banana. I turned back to the oatmeal, which was finished now and poured it into the second bowl. I added some formula to it, so as to cool it down and then also put some bananas in his as well. I tasted it to make sure it wasn't too hot and then went and gave it to Eddie. He began to eat it just as vigorously as Lizzy was eating her breakfast.

I then went back to the final bowl and decided to pour some cereal for myself. I knew that Emmett had bought me a box of cinnamon toast crunch. He knew that I loved it and Emmett always liked to make me happy, so he hid my own box in a cupboard under the island in the kitchen. I bent down, opening the first cupboard in the island. I reached in and grabbed the box of cinnamon toast crunch. As I pulled it out, I heard the twins giggle. I rolled my eyes, knowing that they were probably talking amongst themselves again. I stood up and jumped when I saw Carlisle stroking their cheeks. He smiled serenely at me.

"I'm sorry I startled you Bella." He said. I shook my head and smiled back.

"It's alright Carlisle. It wasn't your fault, I thought no one else was home and I didn't hear you come in." I said as I poured the cereal into my bowl. As I put the cereal away and went to the fridge, a thought came to me. I had been talking to Alice about who was walking me down the aisle and I'd had an idea about that. I turned to Carlisle and smiled at him.

"Carlisle, there's something I'd like to ask you." I said. He came toward me and sat at the island, facing me.

"Yes Bella, I'm all ears." He said. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"I was hoping that, if you'd like too….and I know that I'm not part of your family yet, but I wanted to know if you'd walk me down the aisle?" I asked. He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. He stood up and came to stand beside me, taking my hands.

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." He said. I smiled.

"I'm glad. I mean you have been so supportive during everything that was going on between me and Edward, and ever since my dad died, I felt like you were like my second father. I felt it was only right." I said. Carlisle smiled and then hugged me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What about Phil? He is your step-father." Carlisle said thoughtfully. I smiled.

"Phil, if he says yes, will also walk me down the aisle. I want both of you to walk with me." I said. Carlisle smiled again and nodded.

"Alright Bella. You know what is best, it is your big day." He said as he pulled away and went back to the twins. I beamed as I began to dig into my cereal. I ate it slowly, watching as Carlisle played with Lizzy and Eddie. I watched as they laughed at Carlisle and tried to grab his hand as he poked their cheeks playfully, as he continually dodged them using vampire speed. I sighed lightly and then finished my breakfast. Carlisle came over to me as I did.

"I have to be going now Bella. I have to do a few rounds at the hospital today." He said. I nodded.

"Alright, have a good day." I said with a smile. He smiled back, kissing Lizzy and Eddie on the cheek, before he quickly went upstairs and then left the house. I then went to check the twins. They had finished their breakfast as well, even though they had made quite a mess, smearing their breakfast on their faces and hands. I smiled at them, shaking my head teasingly and then cleaned them up. Then I took their bowls, and washed them with I did that, I heard the door open and a flurry of voices, as they entered.

"Alice it's not necessary to take Rose with you. I know she has tons of dresses, I see them all in our closet." Emmett's voice boomed as the front door closed.

"Em, I asked Alice if I could come. Don't act like she forced me. Besides, I want to get something sexy, that you've never seen me in before." I heard Rosalie say.

"Fine Rosie, you win." He said, and I heard a groan from someone and then a sigh.

"Keep it to a minimum you guys, please." Jasper said. Even though, I was listening to this, I hadn't heard Edward's voice. I frowned slightly, until I heard some giggles behind me and swift footsteps. I felt his arms wrap around me and I leaned against him, as his lips played across my temple.

"Good morning." He said. I smiled and heard a click. I frowned but didn't really pay attention to it. I turned in Edward's arms and wrapped my hands around his neck, even though they were wet.

"Good morning." I said, pressing myself against him. He chuckled and then pulled me in. Right before our lips met, a flash and click went off. I turned to look around Edward's shoulder and saw Alice with a camera.

"Alice." I said and she giggled and ran off. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"She must be in a camera mood again. You know how she got last time." I said. Edward nodded.

"But I'm not really interested in Alice at the moment."He said, his eyes smoldering. I grinned.

"In that case, where were we?" I said. Edward pulled me close and kissed me. His lips pressed against mine sweetly yet passionately. I pulled back slightly and inhaled his sweet breath deeply. I then sighed in happiness. I pulled out of Edward's arms. He pouted and I laughed.

"Hun, we have to keep it PG, our kids are in the room." I said. He nodded and then followed me over to the twins. We both picked one up and then left the kitchen.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day with Lizzy and Eddie, playing with them. We spent a good hour on wedding plans, at Alice's insistence, but even then the twins were with us. At one point, I could tell Alice wanted to say more, but Edward gave her a look, and she stopped.

After Emmett made me an early dinner, and thanked me again for letting him cater the wedding, I started getting ready for dance practice. I had just stepped out of the shower, when Edward came into the room and shut the door. I looked up at him with a smile as I brushed my hair.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. "No. I was thinking I'd ride my bike. I haven't in such a long time and I realize I miss it." I said as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I quickly grabbed a short black pleated skirt and a black halter top. I also put on some tights. My ballet shoes were at home, and I needed to go there anyway to get my bike. Edward watched me silently as I dressed and then put on some flats. He followed me to the living room, where I kissed both Eddie and Lizzy goodbye.

"Okay you two, be good for daddy while mommy goes to dance practice." I said to them. They both nodded and smiled angelically at me. I smiled again and gave each of their cheeks a caress before I moved over to put on some flats. I didn't even have to call Alice before she was downstairs, watching the twins. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Ali." I said before I stepped outside with Edward. We got into my car and even though Edward held my hand the whole time, he was completely silent. When we got to my house and we got out, I went over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and looked into his face.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'm sorry if I made you worry." He said as he caressed my face. I looked into his topaz bronze eyes.

"I don't want you to feel strange about this. Everything will be okay." I said. He nodded and then leaned down to kiss me. His lips caressed mine for a moment, gently telling me how he felt and showing me he trusted me. I pulled back and we let go of each other.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He whispered before he pulled away, handed me my keys and ran into the forest. I stood there for a moment, watching where he'd disappeared into the trees and then I shook myself out of it and went into the house. I grabbed my ballet slippers, leather jacket, and driving gloves. I then left the house, and went into the garage.

I went over to the motorcycle and looked at it. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago that I was riding this back and forth to school. I put my ballet slippers in the small compartment in the back and then rolled it outside. I grabbed the helmet off the handle and put it on. I closed the garage and then started it. I smiled at the sound of the growling engine, revving it just for fun. I took a deep breath and then zoomed down the street.

The wind moving past me and the sound of the motorcycle was exhilarating. I laughed in my helmet as I made my way to Port Angeles. I made it there in no time and parked outside the studio. I took a deep breath before I went inside.

As I walked in, I saw all the other dancers and they smiled at me in greeting as I looked for Adam. I spotted him right away, sitting in the corner of the room. I took another deep breath and then I walked over to him.

When I reached him, I saw that he hadn't noticed me coming until I was standing above him. I saw his look of surprise and then he jumped up. I smiled at him and he smiled too.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey. I'm glad you came. I didn't really know if you would." He said. I shrugged and moved to sit down. He followed my lead.

"Well we are partners and I didn't feel it was right for me to forsaken you." I said with a smile as I took off my flats and laced up my slippers. He lent me a hand, to help me up, when I was finished. Madam Karina was speaking to us about final preparations for the recital. Then she left us to our own devices. Adam turned to face me and smiled, when she was finished. He began to stretch as I did.

"So do you remember the routine?" He asked.

"Of course. I just haven't danced in a couple of weeks so I think I might be a little rusty. But I'm sure I can manage." I said. After we had finished our warm up stretches, Adam put out his hands for me to take, so that we could begin. I laid my hands in his and I saw his eyes catch sight of my ring. His gaze was held there for a long moment, and then he looked up and smiled.

"Okay, let's start." He said. I could see the smile he had on was strained, but I didn't let him know I'd noticed. I just went into the routine with practice went smoothly, mostly because we didn't really speak much. We only spoke to each other if it involved the dance and if something didn't work well. It wasn't as strange, as I thought it would be, for Adam to have his hands on me. I didn't really feel uncomfortable because his touch didn't create feelings, but I wasn't sure how he felt.

Finally, after a very productive practice, it was over. I got my things and Adam walked me out to my motorcycle. He was quiet the entire way and he looked at my bike in appreciation when he saw it.

"Nice bike." He said as he looked it over.

"Thanks." I said. He was staring at it, thinking. And I couldn't help but listen to what he thought.

"_A motorcycle, wow. It seems everything is changing about her. Especially that ring…..it must mean that she and her ex are back together……and that they are getting married. Wow I must have been the thing that drove her back into his arms. How sad." _He thought. I sighed and he looked up at me.

"Adam, don't blame yourself for things I did okay? I know you saw my ring, and whatever you thought of it is probably correct. But I should tell you what it really is because you deserve to know the truth. Edward and I are getting married. I'm sorry if seeing me and knowing that hurts, I didn't want that for you." I said. He stared at me for a long moment and then smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that. And I do want you to be happy Bella. If…..Edward makes you happy, then that's great." He said. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"It's good that you feel that way. I'll see you next week?" I asked. He nodded. I put on my helmet and got onto my bike. Before I started it, I heard Adam call over to me.

"Bella?" He said. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Congratulations." He said before he got into his car. I smiled and then started the engine of the bike. I drove down the highway, feeling better then I had in a long time.

I drove home quickly and then parked the bike in the garage. I went into the house and checked out everything. I had a lot of food in the fridge, I made sure to put the bottles of blood somewhere where my mom and Phil wouldn't find it, and then went upstairs and cleaned up my dad's room.

I hadn't really changed anything about the room, except the sheets. My mom and Phil would be staying in there. But the memories of my dad still lingered in the room. I didn't think I could really do anything else to the room, but it wasn't difficult to go in there anymore. I tidied up and then went back downstairs. I knew I had to get back to Edward's before it got too late, or he would get worried.

I quickly texted him to let him know I was on my way there, and I got into my car and drove up to the house. As soon as I got there, Edward came out of the front door and caught me in his arms. I giggled.

"Miss me?" I asked playfully. He grinned.

"Immensely." He said. I heard a click of a camera again and rolled my eyes. Alice had been taking pictures like a woman possessed.

"Well how about you come inside and we can talk about practice." Edward said. I nodded and let him pull me into the house.

_Wednesday_

As I woke up, I felt light kisses feathering my neck as I lay in bed with Edward. His cool lips were sending shots of heat throughout my body. I giggled lightly as I turned toward him and kissed him. He kissed me back ferociously and I pulled my lips away so that I could laugh.

Before things could get that far, I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it and saw my alert telling me I had to pick up my mother from the airport. Thank goodness I'd set it earlier then when I had to leave or I'd be late. I rolled out of Edward's arms and then got out of bed.

I quickly got into the shower, only taking five minutes and then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I got dressed and then got out of the bathroom. I had my hair in a bun and had my bangs out. I quickly left the bedroom, as Edward dressed hurriedly, and went to see the twins. They were still asleep, I sighed. Edward had followed me in, and was pulling me out of the nursery.

"Bella, they're asleep." He said to me.

"I know it's just that they've never met their human grandparents and I don't want them to accidentally talk to them while they're visiting. I mean they probably think it's okay because they speak to Esme and Carlisle." I said. Edward frowned and then nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you go get your mother and Phil. I'll make sure the twins know what the rules are with your parents and then I'll bring them over to the house. I know you'll have to wait on your parents a little, but that will give me time to wait for the twins to wake up." He said. I nodded, that was a good idea. I smiled up at him and took his hand. He led me downstairs to the kitchen where Emmett handed me my breakfast. Edward went into the living room and I smiled in appreciation at Emmett and then went to sit down. He followed me and sat beside me, with a notebook. I looked up at him as I ate.

"What's on your mind Emmett?" I asked as I ate my breakfast. He smiled at me.

"Well I had a few ideas for the wedding cake that I wanted to swing by you. I was hoping I could do it now. I was thinking about it all night." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"Sure." I said. He smiled and then opened his notebook to the first page.

"Okay, I've got three ideas for the cake. The first one is a triple Decker vanilla cake, that will be decked out in white chocolate and shaped to look like a long white veil is flowing down the side of it. It will also have flowers made of vanilla and white chocolate made especially to put on it. And the entire surface of the cake will have monograms of the words Bella and Edward on it." He said. My eyes widened as I thought of it. He showed me a picture of a rough sketch of how the cake would look then he turned the page.

"The second cake is a quadruple marble Decker cake, where the bottom and middle layer will be circular and the top and second middle layer will be squares. Continuing with the marble theme, the cake layers will be designed in white and milk chocolate icing and made to look like presents. It will have a sugar icing bow on top with a single butter cream rose." He said, showing me another sketch. I smiled, this one looked really good.

"And finally the last cake is a quadruple Decker fudge cake, covered with dark chocolate icing and filled with milk chocolate filling. It will be decorated with pearls all across the cake, and with an assortment of pink and purple flowers and flower petals. The flowers will be real, but I'll fix them so they don't hurt the cake." He showed me the picture of this cake. It was simple and elegant. I bit my lip, all of them were scrumptious. I really didn't know what to pick.

"Emmett can I think about it? They are all so wonderful; it's going to be hard to pick just one." I said as I finished my breakfast. Emmett closed his notebook.

"Of course. All of these are amazing, it is hard to pick just one." Emmett said thoughtfully. I laughed and nodded.

"I'll need some time, but don't worry I'll definitely pick one soon." I said. He nodded and then glanced at my plate. It was empty now and before I could blink, he had taken it away and was washing it. I sighed, I didn't want Emmett always waiting on me this way. It was silly. He glanced at my face and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you want me to stop doing that." He said with a grin. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I stood up and left the kitchen. I went upstairs quickly and got my keys. I went toward the front door, but before I had gotten there, Edward caught me in his arms.

"So you were just going to leave without giving me a kiss goodbye?" He asked. I smiled up at him and leaned upward. He met me halfway and kissed me. We stood locked in each other's embrace and kiss for a moment, before I pulled back. He kissed my nose and then let me go. I smiled at him.

"I'll be back in three hours, tops." I said. He nodded. I went out the front door and got into the car.

_Three hours later……._

I hugged my mother and Phil in a rush as they got off the plane. She was hugging and kissing me more than usual. She was making me giggle as I tried to pull back.

"Mom." I said jokingly. She let go and then looked me up and down.

"Well you can't blame me. I haven't seen you since Christmas and you were pregnant then. I was so worried about you when I heard you'd given birth Bella. Oh I'm so glad you're okay." She said, as I picked up one of her bags. We began to walk to my SUV which was parked outside in the parking lot.

"Wow Bella, you don't even look like a woman who had twins." Phil said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as we reached the car and put their bags in the trunk.

"So where are the little angels? I'm so excited to meet them." My mom said as she got into the front with me.

"Edward and Elizabeth are at home with their father." I said. I saw my mom nod.

"I see that you're wearing the ring. It really is beautiful and I'm glad that you and Edward are alright now." She said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. As we neared Forks, I glanced at my mom and Phil.

"Okay so you guys might be jetlagged, so I don't know what you want to do first. If you'd like, I can drop off you at my house and then get Edward to bring the twins over, or I can take you straight there to see them and all the Cullens." I said. I saw my mom turn to look at Phil.

"Well we are in serious need of showers, so I think we should probably go over to your place and Edward can bring the twins." Phil said as my mother nodded.

"Yes, we can go visit the Cullens tomorrow." My mom added. I nodded, pulling out my cell phone. I pressed two and it began to dial. It barely rang once before the phone was answered.

"Bella." He said.

"Edward, could you bring the twins over in your car? My parents want to see them." I said.

"Oh alright. I'll be over in five minutes. Are you at home yet?" He asked. I was just pulling in at the moment.

"I just got here. So I'll see you in a few." I said.

"Okay. See you." He said and I heard him hang up. I got out of the car and helped my mom bring in her bags. I took them upstairs to my dad's room and laid everything down. Then before I let Phil get into the bathroom, I stopped him. He looked at me in confusion, so I got straight to the point.

"Phil, I just wanted to ask you something." I said. He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"It would make me so happy if you'd do me the honor of walking me down the aisle. You are my dad." I said. Phil's face lit up and he caught me in a hug.

"Oh I'd love to Bella. I'm so glad you asked me." He said. I smiled as he let go.

"Well you'll have to share the honor with Carlisle as well." I said. Phil smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's perfectly fine. He has been like a dad to you since you've been here. Now I'm going to take a fast shower, so I can meet these beautiful grandchildren of mine." He said. Then he went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, while my mom waited to meet Lizzy and Edward.

I heard Edward's car driving up before he even got to the drive way. I made sure not to react to it, until my mom made a comment.

"I think I heard a car." She said. I moved downstairs and went to the front door, opening it as Edward took Lizzy out of the car seat. I went over and took her from him and I kissed her cheek as I walked back to the front door. I hoped that Edward had spoken to them so that they wouldn't speak. Lizzy smiled up at me first and then turned to look at my mother curiously as we walked up to her. I could hear Edward now following behind us. I walked into the house and then stood in front of my mother with Lizzy.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Esme Renée Cullen, better known as Lizzy." I said as I slowly handed Lizzy to my mom to hold. Edward had reached us by now as my mom smiled down at Lizzy. Lizzy was staring up at my mom and reached out and pressed her nose. I was watching all of this with a smile. My mom looked up with a look of wonder on her face. Then Edward spoke.

"And this is Edward Charles Carlisle Cullen, better known as Eddie." Edward said with a smile. My mom looked at him and she shifted Lizzy so that she could take Eddie as well. She looked down at him with a smile.

"I'm your grandma you two."She said to them. They both smiled at her and my mom looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Bella they are so beautiful. Oh my Bella, you're a mother now. It makes me happy to see you so blessed." I felt Edward take my hand. My mom turned and went into the living room, talking to the twins on the way.

The next day was spent up at the Cullen's. My mom and Phil had a great time with the family, and babysitting the twins. It seemed like my mother wanted to kidnap them, because she was always wanting to watch them and let me and Edward have our alone time. We didn't complain, but it did make us laugh how enamored she was with them.

On Friday, early in the morning before the sun rose, I got ready to leave for New York with Alice, Rosalie and my mother. Since I was at home, Alice and Rose were coming to pick me up so we could all go to the airport.

I was kind of sad that I wouldn't get to have Edward with me, but it was bad luck for him to see the dress before the wedding day and if he did come to New York with us, he wouldn't have anything to do.

I went back into my room and began to get dressed. I also packed a small carry along. We would be staying overnight in New York and I knew that before the full day was out, Alice would make us go shopping at least once. I got dressed in some black skinny jeans and a white collared shirt with a black vest. I put on my ankle boots and then pulled up my hair. I put it in a ponytail and then looked at myself.

I then closed up my carry along and went downstairs to wait and get some breakfast. I made some pancakes and coffee when I got downstairs. I had just started eating when my mom came downstairs for her breakfast.

"Good morning honey." My mom said. She kissed me on the cheek as she walked past me to get her breakfast.

"Good morning mom. You ready for today?" I asked as she got her breakfast and sat down across from me.

"I'm excited to see the dress that you choose. But whatever you choose, you'll look beautiful in it." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks mom. But remember this trip isn't only for me, we're also getting the bridesmaid dresses and your dress if you'd like." I said. She smiled and nodded. We continued to eat until I looked at the time. Alice would be over in five minutes. I quickly drank the rest of my coffee and put my plate and mug in the sink. I turned back to my mom and looked at her.

"Are you sure Phil knows where everything is? I don't want him to get overwhelmed with the twins." I said to my mom. She smiled and nodded.

"He remembers everything you told him yesterday. He has the baby monitor in his room for when they wake up. He'll be fine and he has our cell numbers if he needs to contact us. It's okay Bella. I know how hard it is to be away from your children the first time." My mom said as she came and put her dish in the sink as well. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay I'm going to go up and kiss them goodbye. I'll be right back." I said. I ran upstairs and slipped into the twins' nursery. I went over to look in their cribs. I looked into Eddie's first and kissed his cheek. I stroked it lightly and then went over to Lizzy and did the same. I sighed as I heard a car coming down the street. I looked back at them for a moment and then left and shut the door quietly behind me.

I got downstairs and picked up my bag. I pulled my mom's hand and opened the door. There was the black BMW sitting in the driveway and Alice coming out of the car. I smiled and waved at her as I locked the front door. I saw my mom go to the car and Alice took her bags. My mom jumped into the front seat and I smiled.

I walked to the trunk and put in my bag. Alice smiled at me as she shut it.

"Bella I'm so excited. You don't even know how much." She said with a huge grin on her face. I laughed.

"Oh , I think I have an inkling of just how much so." I said. I opened the back door and got in, only to find Rosalie and Edward sitting in the back. I stared at him, confused.

"Edward what are you doing here? Are you trying to be a stowaway?" I asked teasingly as I shut my door and Alice started the car. He put his arm around me and kissed me very lightly.

"No I'm not going to be a stowaway. I'm coming with you." He said. I still looked at him in confusion.

"Oh you're coming so that you can drive the car back." I said. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No Bells, I'm coming with you to New York. I need to get a tux for the wedding you know." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"So why didn't you tell me before?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I thought I'd make it a surprise, plus it had been Alice's idea to ask me to come." He said. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Alice.

"Of course it was." I said with a smile. We got to the airport in no time with Alice's quick driving. We got out and boarded our plane not even ten minutes after we got there. We were in first class in the plane and we got to New York city in the middle of the day.

Alice had had it arranged so that a car would meet us at the airport and take us to our hotel. It seemed like Alice had handled every detail, right down to us having a penthouse room, with four separate rooms for each of us. I hugged Alice as we walked into our beautiful rooms. It had four separate wings for bedrooms and one adjoining living room.

"Thanks for handling all this stuff for us Alice. You really are a great best friend." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, now let's go freshen up and we can get on our way to Kleinfield. Edward you know where you should go to get your tux. I don't know exactly when we'll be back, but hopefully we'll only need today to do everything." Alice said. My mom nodded and slipped into her room. I saw Edward roll his eyes and I laughed. Alice and Rosalie each went to their rooms and I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep her shopping to a minimum." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll be back soon……hopefully." I said. He nodded and then leaned down to kiss me. I met his lips with my own and our mouths played a fierce and passionate game with each other. I opened my mouth and let his tongue come in and battle mine fiercely. We pulled away only when I needed a breath. I sighed and then pecked him one last time before my mom came back into the adjoining living room. Alice and Rosalie came back as well.

"Alright let's go." I said. I walked behind them and blew Edward a kiss before I left and shut the door behind me.

We got into the car and drove straight to Kleinfield. It seemed that Alice had timed everything perfectly for got to our appointment ten minutes before we were supposed to and because our associate had just finished with a previous client. She came into the hall and called out my name.

"Bella Swan?" She asked into the waiting room. I stood up and so did Alice, Rosalie and my mother. The sales associate smiled and shook our hands. She was tall, and slim with voluptuous curves and skin like dark chocolate. She had her hair cropped short and it was a chocolate brown colour like her skin. She was wearing a black suit and had her name tag on.

"Hi, I'm Carlene, I'll be helping you today. So first off let me ask is there a particular type of dress that you're looking for?" She asked as she led us to one of the dressing rooms.

"Well I've always envisioned myself in a ball gown wedding dress. I think that would be what I would want." I said. She nodded.

"Alright and is there a particular neckline, waistline or sleeves that you are interested in?" She asked. I thought for a moment and then shook my head. She smiled.

"Oh and I also need a cocktail or tea length dress for the reception afterward." I said. Carlene smiled.

"Alright I'll pull some of our tea length and cocktail dresses for you as well. And finally, is there a particular price range you want to stay in?" She asked. Before I got a chance to speak, Rosalie spoke.

"No, anything goes for Bella." She said. I smiled at her and Carlene nodded.

"Alright, I'll go pull some pieces for you and I'll be right back." She said. She left and I turned to Rosalie.

"Rose do you think it's necessary to spend that much on a dress?" I said. My mom looked at me as well as Alice, who had sat down beside me.

"Bella, it's your big day, whatever dress you want is what you'll get. You know how we feel about money, so don't worry about it." Rosalie said, my mother nodded.

"Yes, I'm helping to pay for these dresses, just as Carlisle and Esme are as well. So don't feel bad or worry about it. It's all taken care of, just enjoy this." My mom said as she patted my hand. I smiled at the three of them as we waited for Carlene to return. When she did, she had armfuls of dresses.

She brought in quite a few interesting ones such as a dropped waist silk dress that had a Victorian style to it and was a corset on top and a very large high waisted off white wedding dress that was beaded all across the skirt. I tried on about six different dresses before I put on my dress.

When I put it on and stepped out for Alice, Rosalie and my mother to inspect and for me to see in the mirror, I knew it was _the_ dress. It was a natural waisted dress in white, with beading across the bust. It was strapless and had a full skirt that reached the floor and pooled out behind me beautifully. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I just knew. My mom had tears in her eyes and Alice and Rosalie looked like if they could cry, they would have been. I smiled at them and nodded.

"This is it. This is my dress." I said to them. They nodded.

"You look so gorgeous in it Bella." Alice said. "Stunning." Rosalie whispered, almost in awe. My mom came to stand beside me.

"Oh my baby's all grown up." My mom said. I sighed and hugged her.

"I may be all grown up, but I'm still your little girl. Promise." I said. I pulled back and wiped my mom's tears. I turned to Carlene.

"I want this one." I said. She nodded and led me back into the dressing room. I went in and tried on the cocktail dresses that Carlene had brought in as well. I found one really cute cocktail dress that was a white spaghetti strap halter, with a slightly poufy skirt. It was simple and was beautiful and I loved it.

After I told Carlene that I also wanted this dress, she got my measurements so they could make the dress for me in my size. We also picked up two diamond headpieces to put in my hair on the day of.

Alice and Rosalie shooed me away so that they could handle the bill. I only allowed it because if I really fought them, they'd still manage a way to pay for everything without me knowing. I waited with my mom as they got the receipt and came back to us.

"Alright, now we'll come back here in a couple of months to pick up the dress. It should be finished by then and we'll still have enough time to change it if something is wrong. Now let's walk around this beautiful city." Alice said as she linked arms with me and my mother and began to walk down the walked up to a beautiful shoe store and Alice pulled me in, mouthing something about wedding shoes.

Rosalie quickly went to the high heels section of the store and Alice made sure that she got to pick a few shoes for herself as I looked through the different shoes. Then I caught sight of them. They were white peep toes wedges with a column of diamonds leading down the shoe to the heel. And at the back it had a bow with some of the diamonds on it. I picked it up and looked at it.

I took it over to the sales associate and asked her to get me a pair in my size. She got them for me and I was so happy. I knew now that my wedding would be everything I wanted now that I'd gotten all my signature pieces. Alice was still prancing around and my mom was looking at a few things as well, but I didn't really want anything else.

The rest of the day was spent being silly and going around to many different stores. We did eventually get to go to a dresses store, where we found beautiful violet bridesmaid dresses. We even found a beautiful light blue dress for my mom.

Even though Alice and Rosalie's pushiness got me to buy a few more things, we were laden down with bags after we were finished. We went back to the hotel, before we went to get some dinner. When we got there, Edward was in the living room watching some TV. He turned to see us with all our bags and laughed. He came over to help us and he looked down at me.

"So this is controlling her shopping?" He asked with a grin as he put everything on the couch. I slumped down into it and rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. Rosalie and Alice double teamed me." I said and then my stomach grumbled. I blushed.

"Hmm…..I'm guessing you're hungry too." He said as he came to sit beside me.

"How about we all go for dinner? My treat." Edward said to Alice, my mom and Rosalie, who were unpacking things. Alice shook her head, Rosalie rolled her eyes and my mom looked at the two of us for a moment before she answered.

"It's alright, I'll order some room service. You two go out and have fun." She said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to come Renée?" Edward asked. She nodded.

"Positive. You kids have fun." She said as she helped Alice and Rosalie take some things into their rooms. I smiled up at Edward.

"Let me get changed." He nodded and I jumped up, picked up my bags and went to my room. At Alice's insistence, I'd bought a light pink long-sleeved mini dress. I bet she'd known that I'd need it for this. I put it on, and let out my hair. I put on my ankle boots and then went out to meet Edward. He had on a dress shirt and some dress pants. I took his hand as we moved to the door.

"Bye you three." I said into the room. Edward and I left and went downstairs. As we waited for the elevator, I felt his arm go around my waist.

"Did you have fun today? How was the wedding dress shopping? Did you find the perfect one?" He asked as the elevator reached us and we stepped in.

"Yes. It was one of the most fabulous days I've had in a long time. I found the perfect wedding dress and accessories. I can't wait until you see it on our special day. What about you, how was your day?" I asked.

"I went to a bunch of different stores before I found one that would make my tux for me. It was quite productive, but afterward I was quite bored until you guys came back." He said as he held me close.

"Oh I'm sorry for that. But don't worry, I'm here now." I said. He smiled as we got out of the elevator in the lobby. We walked out and into the car that Alice had hired for our use. The car began to drive right after we'd gotten in. I frowned in confusion.

"I called the driver while you were getting dressed, and told him where we are going. But while you guys were gone, I also remembered that I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Well ask away." I said. He smiled at me.

"Alright, well you know that prom is coming up soon. And it hadn't really interested me before but now that we are together, I'd like it if you'd be my date for it." I smiled at him and then kissed him very lightly. I pulled back and looked into his topaz eyes.

"Of course I'll be your date for prom." I said. He smiled and I put my head on his shoulder as we sped off into the bright lights of New York City. And in that moment, I knew whatever we did, it would always be a fond memory to me.


	31. Events

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc...that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap...**_

**"**_**Well ask away." I said. He smiled at me.**_

** "**_**Alright, well you know that prom is coming up soon. And it hadn't really interested me before but now that we are together, I'd like it if you'd be my date for it." I smiled at him and then kissed him very lightly. I pulled back and looked into his topaz eyes.**_

** "**_**Of course I'll be your date for prom." I said. He smiled and I put my head on his shoulder as we sped off into the bright lights of New York City. And in that moment, I knew whatever we did, it would always be a fond memory to me**._

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Internet and computer problems has slowed down the update for this chapter, but I hope u guys all enjoy it. Only two chapters and the epilogue is left. *tear* all pictures for dresses and things are on the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy XOXO Teddybeargurl

* * *

** Chapter 31: Events**

_April 13_

**EPOV**

As I sat in class, bored as usual, I started to tap my pencil on my notebook. I had been randomly writing things in it about the wedding, when Emmett noticed this he begun to show me the menu. Emmett had already shown me the cakes and menu five times, asking my opinion on everything. I kept saying anything that he wanted was fine with me because I didn't eat. But Emmett was so indecisive, he kept changing the menu. It was quite funny.

He even kept changing his mind about the cake Bella chose, which was the marble cake that would be done in milk and white chocolate(**A/N: **Cake #2 in the cakes choices on my profile). He kept on creating new cakes for her to choose from but luckily she was completely sure with her choice. She had chosen her cake and she didn't want anything else.

Even now as I glanced over at him beside me, I could see him writing and then crossing out things on his list. I rolled my eyes, he was going to make Alice crazy. She was trying to get everything finalized, but it seemed that every time she thought that she'd gotten the final menu from Emmett, he made another change. I was surprised that Alice hadn't pulled out what little hair she had.

I opened my book and began to scramble together some of the random ideas, I'd had for vows. I had already added some of the things from the list that I'd created about things I'd missed about Bella when we had been apart. But as I began to write, words that seem to flow into poetry began to come out. I kept on writing, not wanting to lose this epic moment, and finally when I read over the final product, I knew these would be my vows.

I shut my book with a small smirk playing across my lips. I knew as soon as Alice paid attention to me, she'd know. She'd be glad that another thing was off her list. Her only real problem at the moment was Emmett. I tuned back into our teacher and realized we only had one minute left before class was over and I'd be able to go see my Bella.

I watched the clock and each infinitesimal second that passed. Finally the bell rang, and I was out of my seat making my way to my locker before I went to the Volvo to go home. But before I got to my locker, I heard someone say my name in their thoughts. I slowed down for a moment, and then I heard my name called out loud.

"Edward?" I turned to see Angela Weber coming up to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hello Angela. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine thank you. Well I just wanted to say congratulations on you and Bella's engagement. I already told her so when I spoke to her last week, but I didn't get a chance to say it to you." She said. I stared at her for a moment before I smiled back. She had such a good heart.

"Thank you Angela. That means a lot." I said. She smiled and then turned at the sound of her name. I could see Connor watching from a distance. She turned back to me.

"I have to go, but you have a good day. Oh and say hello to those adorable children of yours for me." She said. I nodded. She turned and made her way back down the hall. I stood there for a moment thinking, before I got back into motion.

I quickly went to my locker, throwing in my books. I knew I didn't really need them to do my homework, so I got my keys and notebook and went out to the Volvo.

As soon as I got there, Alice ran up to me and had her hand out. I ripped out the page with my vows on it and handed it to her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said with a grin. I laughed as we walked back to the car.

"Did you hound Bella this much?" I asked as we all got in.

"Nope. She gave me hers a couple of weeks ago." Alice said. I rolled my eyes as I started the car.

"Great." I said with a smirk. That's when she turned on Emmett.

"Just stop Em. I saw what you were changing. I don't need you making everything super super perfect for the menu. It's already amazing. All I want is the final _final _draft, so that I can make all my other arrangements and can finally relax." She said as she poked his shoulder. I laughed at that. He pouted and then crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine. No more changes to the menu I have." He said. Then she turned back to me right before we turned onto the path up through the forest.

"Oh and Edward have you finished with the music?" She asked. I smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yes I have. But the arrangement I wrote is for a string quartet. I'll give you the sheet music." I said as we got home. She nodded and we all piled out. As we walked to the house, Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm and looked up into his eyes as they walked.

"Babe, all this wedding talk makes me want to get married again." She said. Emmett smiled at her.

"Soon Rosie. We'll do it all over again on our anniversary okay?" He said. She nodded and leaned up and kissed him. I moved faster then lightning to get the sheet music for Alice who was grateful when it was in her hands.

"Thanks. So I'm going to photocopy these and then I'll give them back to you. Also I need to know _soon_ who your best man is. " She said. I nodded and then listened carefully to the sounds in the house. I could not hear even one heartbeat in the house. That must've meant Bella wasn't here. I smiled at Alice, who could see where my mind was wandering and waved her hand at me.

"Go, we'll talk more later." She said. I kissed her cheek and then rushed out of the house. I didn't even think of driving, I just wanted to get to Bella. I got to her house and then looked around. No one was paying any attention to that part of the street at the moment, so I strolled out of the forest and walked up to the front door. I took the key off the ledge above the door and unlocked it.

The house was silent as I shut the door behind me. I took off my shoes and went up the stairs, listening. All I could hear was breathing, so I checked the twins first. I peeked into their nursery and saw that they were both fast asleep. I shut the door very quietly behind me, than tiptoed to Bella's room.

She was lying, asleep, on top of the covers. She was dressed in her white leotard, fleece shorts, and her flats. Her bag was lying on the floor beside her feet and it looked like she'd just come back from dance practice and then had accidentally fallen asleep afterward.

I smiled to myself and went over to her. I slipped off her flats, and then very swiftly picked her up and laid her under the covers. She stirred as I pulled away from her. I waited to see if she would wake up, but her eyes stayed closed.

"Edward, come in here with me." She whispered. I frowned, was she awake or talking in her sleep? She cracked one eyelid open and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and then climbed into the bed, taking her in my arms. She sighed against me as I held her and I pressed my face into her sweet smelling hair.

"So how was practice today?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Same as always. How was your day at school?" She asked. I shrugged as well.

"Just another day. Except that Angela Weber told me congratulations on our engagement." I said. Bella smiled.

"That was sweet of her. She should definitely be sitting in the first row at out wedding. Or if not the first then the second row." Bella said. I smiled.

"I think we can have that arranged. " I whispered as I lightly kissed her temple. Bella moaned very lightly.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." Bella whispered as I kissed my way down the side of her face. My lips lingered on her cheek.

"Bells, how tired are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you too tired for this?" I asked and then I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. I slid my tongue into her mouth immediately. She reacted to my kiss accordingly. Her lips opened even more to my mouth and her arms wrapped around my neck. Her body pressed against mine and I smiled in our kiss as I pulled her lips away from me. She looked up at me, taking deep breaths, her eyes bright.

"Um…..I don't think I'm too tired for _that_." She said. I smiled and then pulled her lips back to mine. Our lips pressed together, her body heating mine as she slowly moved on top of me.

I slid my hands down her body, over her shoulders and rested them on her waist. I felt her mouth release mine and begin to slide hotly down my neck. I groaned out slightly as her lips nibbled against my skin. I felt her kiss my skin lightly and then she sat up on top of me, straddling my waist.

She smiled down at me and then scrambled off the bed. She began removing her clothes and even though I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get that pleasure, I followed her lead and removed my clothing as well.

When we both slipped back into the bed, we were both naked. Bella's creamy skin enflamed me as soon as her bare skin touched mine. She climbed back on top of me, sliding her hands up and down my chest and I groaned slightly at her touch.

I reached up and filled my hands with her breasts. Her back arched as I caressed them and teased her nipples with my thumbs. She moaned and then moved her hips against me, so that her bottom rubbed against my erection.

I let out a breath as she continued to move her bottom up and down against me, teasing my erection and causing me too quicken my movements on her breasts. She gasped as I began to squeeze one of her nipples between my index finger and thumb. She gritted her teeth and shifted her body. She grinned at me and then lifted her body over mine. She slid down on my erection and I smiled as she moaned out in pleasure.

I let go of her breasts and put my hands on her hips as her deliciously tight hot core sucked me in. I could feel my body wanting to thrust into her hard, but I controlled myself. I thrust up lightly as I moved her hips up and down. She had her hands on my chest and she was beginning to pant, as the pleasure ran through us.

She was biting her lips and she let out a small whimper before she leaned down and kissed me. I kissed her back and then began to feel her hips gaining their own speed. I let them go and slid my hands up her back. She let go of my lips to take a breath, her breathing coming in short pants.

I could feel myself reaching my orgasm. I was close as Bella began to pound herself down onto me. I held onto her waist as she did, and she took one my hands and laced her fingers in it with mine. She lifted it up to her face and kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you." I said as she looked into my eyes.

"I love you." She said back just as I felt her body clench around mine and her eyes roll as she moaned out my name. I hit my orgasm as I felt her body squeeze mine so tightly and I poured into her. She collapsed onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I held her against me tightly, our bodies still connected.

We lay like that for a long time, before Bella stirred and I released her. She was snuggled up against me and I smiled down at her.

"Edward, I want to talk to you about a few things."

"Ok. Am I in trouble?" I asked playfully and she smiled.

"No you're not. First I want to talk to you about the wedding date. I know we said July and I've been looking at the calendar and I think it'd be best if we had it on a Friday or Saturday. But I don't want it to be too late in July because if we decide to go to University in the fall, we'll need to be able to come back in August for orientation and course selections and such." She said.

"So you do want to go to university?" I said as I stroked her hair.

"Yea, I have been thinking about it. I do want to experience that, it seems like fun. But I want you to be there experiencing it with me." She said. I smiled and nodded at her.

"So do you have some actual dates in mind?" I asked her. She nodded and sat up in the bed.

"Well I was thinking either the 24th or the 25th. I think those are two really good days. I guess we'll have to ask Alice which would be better and then we can decide where we want to honeymoon." She said. I shook my head.

"I have a surprise for you concerning our honeymoon, so don't worry about that." She looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Really? Hm….I wonder what it is? But anyway I think one of those two dates would be good. And the university situation, we can choose according to the ones that we both got into." She said.

"That's fine with me. Is that all?" I asked as I kissed the inside of her wrist. She giggled and shook her head.

"There was one other thing….." She said. I turned to her and she came down to lie on her stomach, her face right in front of mine, inches away.

"Will you move in with me?" She asked. For a moment, I thought she was joking, but when I looked into her eyes, I knew she was being completely serious. A huge smiled spread across my face.

** BPOV**

I watched and searched Edward's face as I waited for him to answer me. We basically lived at his house, the only time we were really alone was when we were here. I owned this house and I loved Edward. We would be living together soon enough, but since we had this time, I wanted him and I to spend it here together.

"I'd absolutely love to Bells." He said. I smiled at him and kissed him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Good. Oh and I might as well ask you now before Alice gets to you. Have you picked your best man?" I asked. Edward screwed up his face and I laughed.

"I guess not." I said. He sighed.

"It's difficult. I love both my brothers and they are both equally important to me so it's hard to just pick one." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"Well if both of them love you completely then they won't be angry that you chose the other. They'll be understanding and…whoever isn't the best man now, will be when we renew our vows." I said. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"You are like a God send. That's a perfect idea and I think I'll choose Jasper. Partly because I know Emmett will be preoccupied with his catering duties and he won't be too disappointed." He said.

"I think that would be a great idea." I said. Edward cupped my face and smiled.

"And since we've decided all this, the last thing I want to know is when can I move in?" He asked with a smirk.

"As soon as you can get your things to this house." I said. Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss me again but he stopped. We had both heard one of the twins stir and I jumped out of bed and got dressed at vampire speed.

"C'mon." I said as I left my room.

It seemed that the time flew by, with Edward moving in during that time. Before I knew it my recital and prom were a week away. Prom happened to be the same week as my recital. Adam and I had been practicing non stop for the last month and we were ready to perform.

As Edward had predicted, his family was quite encouraging with the idea of us moving in together. And Alice had absolutely loved the idea of us getting married on the 25th. She knew that day would be beautiful and she could see that more people would be able to make it that day.

On the day of the recital, I was nervous beyond compare. I hadn't danced in front of an audience in so long. I was positively shaking as I got dressed in a black mini dress and black flats.

As I looked at myself in my room, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my temple lightly and smiled at me in the mirror.

"You'll be great tonight Bella. I know you will. I still remember the first time I saw you dance. You were like a swan. I know you will be that amazing tonight and I'll be in the audience watching." He said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, well it starts at 7 and it's going to be held at the Little Dancers Theatre." I said to him.

"I know Bella, you've told me three times already." He said. I nodded and then turned in his arms.

"Wish me luck." I said.

"Good luck." He said. I leaned up as he leaned down so I could place a kiss on his lips quickly. His coolness and his nearness calmed me down for a moment. I pulled back and left my bedroom. I went into the nursery and kissed both Lizzy and Eddie on the cheek.

I went downstairs and grabbed my duffel bag with all my supplies and grabbed my car keys. Tonight was not the night to be riding my motorcycle. I got out there and jumped into the car, starting it quickly and basically peeling out of the driveway.

I was tapping my fingers on the steering wheel nervously as I drove, but I was ready, I knew it. I got to the theatre in no time and parked the car. I got out and went inside, making my way to the dressing area behind the stage.

When I got there, I saw that a few others were there as well, including Adam. I waved and smiled at him as I went over. He smiled at me but then frowned.

"Bella, are you okay? You look really scared." He said. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I know I'm really nervous, but I think I'm okay. I think when I get on the stage the butterflies rolling around in my stomach will disappear." I said to him. He nodded and then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be great." He said. I smiled and then put down my duffel bag. I went and got dressed. I put on my light pink tights and my beige slippers. I also changed and put on my pink tutu. It was pink with black, silver, gold and more pink emblazoned on the front. The skirt was made in pink lace that stood up and held a tutu shape. Finally, after pulling my hair into a bun, I put a large pink flower into both sides it.

I went back out into the waiting room, where Adam was now in his costume. It was a light blue tunic with buttons all down the front. He was wearing dark blue tights and soft boots. He also had a cape which made him look like a prince.

I looked at the clock and realized we would be starting in five minutes. The nervousness that I had been feeling before was now anxiousness. I was ready to go. I didn't feel afraid anymore, I just wanted to dance.

The different performances started, and I waited with Adam for our turn. We were going to be the last performance to go on and I peeked out at the audience from behind the curtain. I could see in the front row, all the Cullens, Mark and the twins. I hadn't known they were _all _coming. Edward must not have wanted me to become more nervous because of it.

I slipped back backstage and stood beside Adam. He smiled at me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile. We moved together back to the stage, Adam going over to enter from stage right and I from stage left. As soon as the couple before us left and Adam and I were introduced, the lights went off. I took my position in the middle of the stage and looked at Edward. All the Cullens, Mark and the twins could see me and I saw Edward smile. I locked eyes with him and took a deep breath before the spot light fell on me. I began to move through the silence as I danced on stage, then I waited and the music began and I heard Adam enter from behind me. I turned to him and watched as he did his solo and then went to him and we danced together. We made no mistakes and we danced better than we'd ever danced before.

Our movements were smooth and delicate and strong and powerful. It was the perfect end to the night. And when we both bowed at the end, the room erupted with applause, with everyone on their feet. I smiled and then looked at Adam who was smiling too. We ran off the stage, hand in hand and hugged as soon as we got back there. I pulled away and then looked at him.

"I told you we would do great." He said. I nodded and then Madam Karina came to pull us back on stage for the final bow.

We all went back on stage and linked hands. We all bowed one more time before we went backstage once again. I went to get changed and as soon as I was finished, I went out to the front. I only had to look around for a second before I caught sight of everyone.

I ran over to them, Edward catching me in a hug and spinning me around.

"Bella you were beautiful. More breathtaking than I could ever have imagined." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and pulled back, making him put me on my feet.

"Thank you." I said to him. Then I looked over at everyone.

"I didn't know you'd all be here." I said as I looked at everyone's smiling faces.

"Edward wanted it to be a surprise, but I think the surprise was for us. You were amazing Bella. Absolutely beautiful." Esme said. I smiled at her and then looked down at Lizzy and Eddie who were in their stroller. I kneeled down to look at them.

"And did you two enjoy it?" I asked and I pressed their noses playfully. They both nodded and giggled. I smiled and then looked up at everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. It means so much to me." I said as I stood up. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"Well it's getting late, we should probably be getting home now." Carlisle said. I gave each of them a hug before they left. I then turned to Edward, who was waiting for me.

"You are completely amazing. You know that right?" I asked him. He shrugged and I laughed. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back sweetly before he pulled back. I looked over by the theatre doors and saw Adam walking to his car.

"Adam." I yelled. He looked over at me and smiled. I looked in his mind to see if it would be too hard for him to come over to us, but he was just full of performance energy and he didn't hesitate to come over to where I stood with Edward and the twins. I let go of Edward and hugged Adam.

"Thank you for being such an amazing partner. You really helped me through my stage fright." I said to him. I let go and he smiled.

"It was nothing. You got through everything on your own. And plus you are just of an amazing partner. I'm gonna miss all our practices and things." He said. I frowned.

"No, I don't want us to lose contact. But of course….only if you want that as well." I said, still unsure. He smiled.

"I'd like us to stay friends. I'd like that very much." He said. I smiled and then looked at Edward who smiled as well. I pulled Adam over to him and stood him in front of him.

"Edward this is Adam. Adam this is my fiancé Edward." I said. They shook hands. Then Adam looked down and saw Lizzy and Eddie who were staring at him quietly.

"Oh, and these must be the twins. Hello." Adam said with a smile. The twins smiled back shyly and then reached out for Adam. He gave each of them a finger and they each grabbed it with their fist and shook his hand. Adam laughed and then pulled back.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later Bella. It was nice meeting you Edward. Bye." He said. I said goodbye and then watched him walk to his car. I turned to Edward.

"Let's go home." I said. He nodded and he moved behind the stroller and began to push it toward the silver Volvo.

_June 5_

I woke up with the sun shining through the window and Alice scurrying around my room. I shot up in my bed, clutching the sheets to my body. It had become a habit of Edward and I to sleep in our birthday suits, so it was very uncomfortable when Alice burst into our house unexpectedly.

Edward, I noticed, was already out of bed and nowhere in sight, while Alice was opening up my curtains. She smiled at me and then went over to my closet. With her back turned, I grabbed the robe that I kept on the bed post nearest to me for occasions like this. I walked over to her as she searched through my closet.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder.

"Getting your prom dress out. I finally want to see it. This day counts as my day off from wedding planning and all that goes with it. I need a break at least for one night. I told Emmett if he says one thing about a change in the menu, I'd knock his head off." She said as she continued her search. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but where is Edward? I hope you didn't scare him away." I said. Alice shook her head.

"No he went downstairs to make your breakfast and bring it up here for you." Alice said as she finally reached my prom dress. She pulled it out and stared at it.

"Wow. This is gorgeous. Edward hasn't seen it, has he?" She asked. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Not that I know of. I put that dress in the very back of the closet and all his things are in the front. So…..no, he hasn't seen it." I said.

"Good." Alice said as she placed it back into the closet in the exact same spot.

"He's going to lose his eyeballs when you walk out in that dress. And of course you have those killer shoes to go with it. Plus all your accessories, so I know you're going to look amazing. Every girl there is going to be jealous of you, especially knowing that you had twins and look the way you do." Alice said. I laughed at that as I heard the bedroom door open. I turned to see Edward with a tray of different breakfast foods.

"What's so funny?" He asked as I walked over to him and took the tray from him.

"Oh Alice was just discussing how every girl is going to be so jealous of me tonight." I said as I sat on the bed across from him. I took a deep breath and the aroma of the food was heavenly. I smiled at Edward.

"Did you make all this for me?" I asked as I grabbed a warm chocolate chip muffin and took a bite.

"Yes. Because I thought you'd need the energy especially with Alice spending the day with you." Edward said. I nodded in agreement as I took a sip of milk.

"You are right about that. So what are you going to do today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Probably going to just hang out with Emmett and Jasper before the prom. What about you?" He asked.

"Don't answer that! It's a surprise." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"It's a surprise." I said to Edward. He laughed and then nodded.

"Yes Edward. As soon as Rosalie gets here, you have to leave to go meet the guys. You'll have to take the twins with you, so that Esme and Carlisle can watch them. Then promptly at 7, the limo will come and pick you guys up at the house and us girls up here." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and then moved off the bed and toward the door. Edward looked at me in confusion.

"Bella where are you going? You haven't finished your breakfast." He said. I turned to him and smiled.

"Since Alice is going to be keeping me away from the twins for the rest of the day, I think I'll go get them before Rosalie gets here." I said as I walked out the door. I went into the nursery and peeked in. The twins were sitting up in their cribs, playing with toys. I went over and smiled at the two of them.

"Hello. Come have breakfast with me, daddy and Aunt Alice." I said as I picked them up one by one. I took them back into my room and placed them on the bed, Eddie crawling over to Edward and grabbing his foot. Edward laughed. Lizzy was sitting in front of the tray looking at all the food.

"Edward did you feed them already?" I asked as I saw Lizzy reach for a banana. Edward nodded.

"Yes, but I guess Lizzy is still hungry." He said as she got a hold of it and began to pull it toward her. I took the banana from her and peeled it.

"You want some honey?" I asked her.

"Yes momma." She said. I took a small piece and handed it to her to eat. She began to eat it and smiled up at me. They were getting so big. Even though they were only just over four months old, they could already sit up on their own and they both were teething. They could only eat soft foods because of it and they woke up at night over the pain of their teeth sometimes. They each had a small head of curly tufts of hair, but Elizabeth's was reddish bronze and Eddie's was dark brown.

I continued to feed Lizzy small pieces of bananas as I began to eat the toast and omelette that Edward had cooked me. I took a bite of it and smiled. For someone who didn't eat, he really knew how to make a good omelette. He was watching me as I ate the omelette.

"Is it alright? I got the recipe from Emmett, he said it was supposed to be good." He said as he put Eddie on his lap and ticked his cheek. Eddie giggled and pressed his face into Edward. Edward stroked his head affectionately and I smiled.

"Edward it's delicious. Don't worry. Thank you for making me breakfast." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly noon.

"Let me rephrase that, thanks for making me brunch." I said. He smiled and took my hand and kissed my palm. As I gave Lizzy the last piece of banana and finished off my omelette, I looked over at Alice, who was pulling out all of my makeup and hair products.

"Alice did you bring your things here?" I asked. She shook her head at me, as I wiped Lizzy's messy face with a napkin.

"No, I'm having Rosalie bring it over with her things." Alice said. At that, I heard a car coming down the street and I listened in on the person's thoughts. It was Rosalie.

"Aww, she's here, that means I have to say goodbye to my babies, all three of them." I said as I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek as Alice left the room to go and let Rosalie in. I picked up Lizzy and Edward picked up Eddie, and we climbed off the bed. I looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Alright you two. You're going to go with daddy to see Grandma and Grandpa. Isn't that going to be fun?" I asked.

"Yea, we'll have lots of fun mommy." Lizzy said.

"Yea, 'specially if Uncle Emmett is there." Eddie said. I stared at him questioningly but then smiled. Rosalie came into the bedroom with Alice on her heels.

"Alright Edward, it's time for you to make your exit. We'll see you at 7." Rosalie said as she took the two sleeves of clothing to my closet. I nodded and carried the twins downstairs with Edward. I slipped on some flats and went outside with him and helped him strap them into their car seats. I gave them each a big kiss and then shut the car door. I moved over to Edward who was sitting in the driver's seat of the Volvo with the window rolled down.

"Alright, I'll see you at 7 tonight. I love you." He said. I leaned down and kissed him through the window.

"I love you too. Bye." I said, waving at the twins in the back seat. They waved back with a smile as Edward pulled out of the driveway and made his way to his house. I went back into the house, locking the door and running back up to my room, where Alice and Rosalie had laid out our three dresses.

Rosalie's dress was a silk, in vivid red, tip of the shoulder gown that was long and flowed down to the floor and was cut in a mermaid shape. Alice's dress was a halter dark blue dress with a deep v cut neckline, and a black gold plated belt in the middle. The dress then flowed into a sort of puff of material. They both had gorgeous dresses.

"Wow those are beautiful." I said as I stood beside the bed looking down at their dresses. Rosalie shrugged and Alice glanced at the clock again.

"Okay Bella go take a shower and get ready. We are all getting manicure and pedicures and we have to get going, the nail salon is probably going to be packed today." Alice said as she began to push me out of the room toward the door.

"Okay okay. You're so pushy." I said with a grin. Alice grinned back as I left my bedroom and went into the bathroom. I showered quickly and washed my hair, realizing it needed to be clean for all the hair products that Alice was going to put into it later. I washed my face and then got out of the shower. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then brushed my teeth. I wrapped myself in my towel and went into my bedroom.

Alice and Rosalie were downstairs and I saw that one of them had laid out my outfit for the day. I smiled and then began to get dressed in the dark blue high waisted skirt and the white tank top. They had also left my black peep toe sandal wedges for me to wear with it. I slipped those on and grabbed my purse and phone.

I made my way downstairs and saw the two of them waiting for me in the kitchen. They both stood up as I came downstairs.

"Let's go." I said. We went out the front door and I locked the door behind us. I turned back to the car and tossed the keys to Alice.

"I don't know where we're going, so you're driving." I said. Alice smiled and nodded, getting into my SUV. I got into the front seat and Rosalie into the back. Alice peeled out of the driveway and in no time at all we were at the nail salon in Port Angeles.

I wondered continuously why I needed a pedicure when my shoes were closed toe, but Alice said my toes and hands had to match. Alice was right about the salon being packed. When we got there, there was a good deal of girls already there, and we had to wait for at least an hour before we were able to get served. And right after we started getting our nails done, another large group of girls came in.

Alice, Rosalie and I each got our nails done in the color of our dresses with small designs decorating it. I got small diamond studs on my nails to add to my look for later that night. When we were all finally done, we went to one of the restaurants in Port Angeles so that I could get something to eat.

Finally when we got back to my house, it was three thirty and Alice started scurrying around getting all our things ready.

"Okay c'mon we don't have that much time. I have to do all three of our hair and makeup. I hope we can do this." She said as we rushed upstairs. Alice decided to do her own hair first, considering it was the shortest and would be the easiest to do. Rosalie and I started on our makeup, so that we could save Alice some trouble. She always wanted to do everything.

Alice quickly brushed her hair out of its spikes and brushed it back. She clipped it, so that it was slightly higher in front and then sprayed it with hairspray. When she had looked at it and was satisfied, she took a small dark blue bow from her pocket and clipped in onto the side of her hair. It was very cute.

Then she grabbed some of my makeup and began to put it on her face. Because Alice's complexion was already perfect, she only dusted her face with some light shimmer, and then worked on her eyes. She circled them with dark blue eyeliner and then worked some black, white and dark blue eyes shadow into her eyes. She created a stunning smoky eye look and then finished with some mascara and a small touch of blush on her cheeks.

Then she turned to us. She went over to Rosalie first as she sat her down on my bed and grabbed the curling iron. Alice then began to curl Rosalie's hair into tight ringlets. When she was finished with that, she took a group of the curls near the top of her head and tied them into a becoming curly bun. Then she brushed out the hair that was flowing down her shoulders, so that the curls weren't as tight, but were still visible and flowing. Then Alice quickly combed down Rosalie's bangs, curling them slightly so they'd have a shape, and letting wisps of hair fall from her temples.

For good measure, Alice curled the wisps as well and then looked at Rosalie. She smiled at her work and then grabbed the can of hair spray. She sprayed it all over Rosalie's hair and then quickly pulled some makeup toward her. Alice gave Rosalie a sweet look by putting black eyeliner only on Rosalie's top lid, giving her lashes the look of even more thickness and then finished the look with a light hinting of red throughout her eye shadow, which was white. Then Alice put some mascara on Rosalie and brushed on some blush. Alice handed Rosalie some red lip gloss and then finally turned to me. I smiled, because I had no idea what Alice was going to do, but she'd probably already seen it in a vision, so she did.

Alice came over to me, turning my face left to right, seeing my handy work with the concealer. I hadn't needed that much because of my half-vampire skin tone, but I'd still needed a touch. Alice smiled and then began her work. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I knew she was doing extra things to my look. I saw her grab a black eyeliner that had glitter in it, that she used on me. She also pulled out this beautiful purple eye shadow to rub across my eyelid, with touches of shimmer around the outside of my eye. Finally she put on the mascara, but then she told me to close my eyes. I frowned, but I did as I was told.

I shut my eyes and I felt Alice pressing small items against my lashes. I waited patiently as she did the first eye then the second. Then finally she told me to open my eyes. She smiled in approval as she looked at me and then moved from my face to my hair. I saw from the corner of my eye, Alice pick up the curling iron and begin to work on my hair. It didn't take her that long because my hair was already curly. All she really did was smooth the curls to the bottom of my hair. Then she swept it into a tight twist ponytail right under my ear and swept my hair over my shoulder. Then she came in front and brushed out my bangs lightly, before she covered my eyes and sprayed my hair with hairspray.

When I opened my eyes this time, I was very impatient. I really wanted to see myself.

"Can I see your handy work now?" I asked. Alice nodded and I went to look in my full length mirror behind my door. I was stunned by how I looked. Alice had created a beautiful sparkling look on my eyes, the shimmer and purple eye shadow complementing each other. Then on top of that, my eyes sparkled from the glitter eye liner, but also from small crystal diamonds that Alice had attached to my lashes. It was perfect.

And my hair was swept into a simple curly ponytail with my bangs brushed against them nicely. I was beautiful and simple. I turned and smiled at Alice. I went over and hugged her.

"Thanks Ali. This is perfect." I said as I pulled away. She laughed and smiled.

"I just wanted you to look beautiful. But let's get dressed, the guys are going to be here in twenty minutes." I nodded and went to pull out my dress from the closet. I quickly undressed out of my skirt and top and slipped on my prom dress. I then went over and grabbed some shimmer lotion and rubbed it all over my exposed skin. I then grabbed my specially purchased necklace and matching earrings and put those on. Then finally I took out my shoes and clutch and began to fill it with the necessities: my phone, lip gloss, money, and house keys.

As I shut my clutch, my phone began to ring inside it. I rolled my eyes, opened the clutch and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello love. We're on our way. We're about to get into the limo. Are you girls ready?" Edward asked. I glanced over at the two girls and saw that they were both putting on their lip gloss and jewellery.

"Yes." But as I said that, I thought of something.

"But we're not going to answer the door. It'll be open for you guys, so that you can come in. We want to surprise you guys." I said. I saw Alice nod in agreement.

"Alright. I'll see you soon Bella, bye." Edward said.

"Bye." I said as I hung up. I quickly ran out of the room and unlocked the front door. Then I went back up and slipped on my shoes, looking around for anything I might have forgotten.

"Okay, that's it. We're done." I said as I went over to the mirror and slid on some sparkling clear lip gloss. We all looked great as we stood in my room. As I did that, I heard the limo pull up and a set of deep voices begin to approach the house.

"They're here. Oh I'm so excited." Alice said. I smiled at her as I heard the front door open. I quickly spurted myself with a touch of perfume and then I remembered one more thing.

"Oh I need my camera." I said, looking around the room. I spotted it hidden under a sheet of paper on my dresser. I took it and slipped it into my clutch as well. Then I looked around my room. At vampire speed, I picked up everything and put it away. Then we heard them calling us down.

"Ladies, please come down." Emmett said. I smiled at the two of them and then opened my bedroom door. I shut it behind me as Alice went downstairs first. I heard a whistle from someone(who I was guessing was Jasper) and I smiled.

"Rosie." Emmett called. She beamed and made her way downstairs. I heard a whoop from Emmett as Rosalie got downstairs. Then I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs.

** EPOV **

I waited with Jasper, Emmett and Mark downstairs for the girls to "make their entrance". Emmett called them and I heard them leave Bella's room. First to come down was Alice.

She looked beautiful as she came downstairs in her dark blue dress. Jasper whistled as he saw her and kissed her as soon as she reached his arms. Alice laughed and hit Jasper's chest playfully.

"Rosie." Emmett said. We waited and then Rosalie appeared in her long red dress. Emmett whooped as he saw her, spinning her in his arms she reached him, and dipping her theatrically. Rosalie kissed his cheek and then he stood her up. Then I turned back to the stairs as I heard Bella make her way downstairs.

My breath caught in my chest as I got my first look at her. She looked like an angel or a goddess. I couldn't put just one word to describe how she looked. My heart constricted at the sight of her and I knew that I was the luckiest man in the world to have her as the mother of my children and my fiancée.

Bella came up to me and smiled. I just stared at her in awe, unable to say anything. How could she be even more beautiful then I knew her to be? Bella rolled her eyes and then grinned at Mark, who was standing beside me.

"Wow Bella, you look gorgeous." He said as I looked at her, still star struck. Bella smiled.

"Thanks Mark. You look pretty good yourself." She said. At that, I woke up from my revere and opened the box with the lilac corsage. I slipped it onto Bella's wrist and then took her hands.

"You look absolutely stunning love. I can't believe I am lucky enough to get to walk into that prom with you." I said. She beamed at me and squeezed my hands.

"I feel exactly the same way about you Edward." She said. I smiled and then Alice jumped in front of everyone.

"Picture time." She said. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled out her camera. She handed it to Alice who began to take pictures of everyone. Most of the pictures were of all the couples doing cute or funny poses. Emmett had Rosalie on his back for a couple of them and I had Bella in my arms for few. She even kissed me in one of them, causing Emmett to whistle at us and making Bella blush.

Mark took a few pictures of the groups and of Alice and Jasper. Finally I took the camera and put it on the stairs so that we could take a group photo of everyone. I set the timer and then went back to stand beside Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

The flash went off and then Bella took the camera and we all went out to the limo. I was holding onto Bella as we made our way to the limo. We took a few more pictures outside of it and then we all got in. I pulled Bella to sit beside me and she entwined her fingers in mine.

"So we have one more stop before we start on our way to the venue." I said. Bella looked up at me, confused.

"Where are we stopping?" She asked. I smiled at Mark and then at Bella.

"We're getting my date." Mark said. Bella raised an eyebrow and then grinned.

"Oh, and who is she? Does she go to our school? And why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" She asked with a joking face. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes she goes to our school and you didn't hear about it because it kind of just happened. And plus you've been so busy recently, I didn't want to bother you." He said with a shrug. I smiled and then we began to stop. Bella and I turned to see a pretty young girl with light brown hair, who I recognized as the girl who was in my Math class this year, standing at her doorway. She was wearing a long and very large white dress, with blue studding surrounding the bust. It was sleeveless and had lace surrounding the very full skirt with a corset top. She walked toward the limo and Mark went out to meet her.

We all watched through the windows and the open door and smiled as Mark gave her the corsage. We all looked at each other and then Emmett did a big "awwww". Mark turned toward us and we all laughed. Before she could get into the limo, a women with raven black hair came out of the front door with a camera.

"Wait." She yelled and I saw the girl roll her eyes and blush in embarrassment.

"Mom." She said in annoyance as she turned to her mother.

"Just a few pictures. You don't mind do you Mark?" She asked.

"No Mrs. Patrili, I don't mind." He said. We all watched as her mother took what seemed like three dozen photos before her daughter put her foot down and said they had to go. Her mom kissed her cheek and ran back into the house. She sighed and then came into the limo with Mark behind her. Bella went to sit beside her and shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Bella. What's your name?" Bella asked, being very friendly.

"My name is Teresa." She said. Bella nodded. "I think I remember being in the same English Lit class first semester with you." Bella said. Teresa nodded. She looked around at everyone and smiled at them. The entire ride to the prom, we all talked and laughed with each other. By the time we got to where the prom was being held, Teresa had relaxed. I could see in her thoughts that she really liked Bella and was really glad that Bella liked her, considering that Bella was Mark's best friend.

We all got out of the limo and looked at the red carpet that led into the main hall. We all walked down it, in pairs. I had my arm around Bella's waist and she was looking up at me with love in her eyes.

When we got inside, the large room was filled with tables covered in white tablecloths, chairs wrapped in white silk and lovely glass and plates. There was a large dance floor in the middle of all the tables and everything was decorated in white, dim light flickering over everything and making it all sparkle.

We followed after the others and found our table. We all sat down looking around and I felt Bella catch my hand. I looked at her and smiled, pressing my lips to her palm. She smiled back and then turned toward a voice that called her name. I removed Bella's hand from my lips but I did not let her go.

I looked up in time to see Angela and Connor coming over. I could see Jessica trying to convince Mike to come over but he wanted to just hang around their table. Jessica stayed with him and watched as the other two approached. He obviously still felt bad for how he'd treated Bella before. But at the moment, Bella wasn't paying attention to them, she was paying attention to Angela and Connor.

"Hey." Connor said.

"Hey Bells. Hey everyone. You guys all look great." Angela as she looked around the table. I smiled, she was such a good person.

"Hey you two. You look great as well. I really like that pink on you Angela." Bella said. Angela smiled.

"We just came over to say hi. I haven't seen you in a while Bella. What have you been up to?" Connor asked. Bella shrugged.

"Oh you know just been here and there, getting things ready for graduation and the wedding. What about you?" She said. He shrugged as well.

"Same old. School and work. I can't wait until we graduate, I've been waiting for it for so long." He said. Everyone at the table laughed at that. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too." She said. "Anyway it was really good seeing you all. We'll catch up a little later Bella." Angela said. Bella nodded and Connor gave a small wave before he left with Angela. I saw Bella watch them as they walked back to where Mike and Jessica were standing, and then she turned back to me with a smile. I smiled back.

Soon after that, all the other students arrived and dinner was served. It was funny to see that only Teresa and Bella ate and Emmett kept dissecting his, wondering what the ingredients were. After that, a decadent hot fudge sundae and slice of cheesecake was brought for dessert. Bella ate all of it and I watched her in contentment. Finally after that, the music started. I turned to Bella and stood up. Other students were drifting onto the floor and I gave my hand to Bella.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

******BPOV **

I looked up at Edward and smiled. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up.

"I'd love to." I said. He led me to the dance floor and swept me into his arms. We swayed slowly as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. I could feel Edward's arms around me and I sighed contently as we danced.

I could see Alice and Jasper dancing a little way away from us and Mark and Teresa as well. I smiled when I saw him because I could tell he really liked her and I was happy for him. I was glad that he'd found someone who he could care about.

Soon the music changed to an up-tempo beat and we really began to move. When the change in music happened, I saw Emmett pull Rosalie onto the dance floor. After a few songs at this tempo, I needed a drink.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said into Edward's ear. He nodded.

"I'll go back to the table and wait for you." He said into my ear, purposefully(or at least I thought so) brushing his cool lips against my ear. I looked up at him and saw the light in his topaz bronze eyes. I laughed.

"Oh no, you stay here and dance. Have fun. I'll be back in a minute." I said, kissing his earlobe when I finished talking. I felt his arms tighten around me for a second when I did it, and I laughed playfully as I pulled out of his arms.

I went over to the big table with the large punch bowl on it. I poured some for myself and took a long and refreshing gulp. I leaned against the table for a moment and watched everyone dancing. Then Jessica came up to the table. She was a little hesitant, but I smiled at her to put her at ease.

"Hey Jessica." I said. She smiled at me.

"Hey Bella. How are you liking the prom?" Jessica asked as she poured herself some punch.

"I'm liking it a lot. It's so much fun. And you?" I asked. She nodded.

"The same. It's good for everyone to get to hang out one more time before we all go our separate ways." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yea. I sure am going to miss everyone." I said.

"Me too." Jessica said as she finished her punch. I smiled at her as she turned to leave and then stopped.

"I'm glad you came to prom Bella." She said before she turned and went back into the group of dancing students. I smiled to myself and finished my punch. As I did, I heard someone come up to the punch table behind me. I turned to see Mike standing there.

"Hi Bella." He said. I smiled at him. I could tell he was nervous.

"Hi Mike." I said. He shuffled around for a moment, looking at his feet before he looked up at me again.

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you back in first semester. It was wrong of me." He said. I smiled and took his hand.

"It's okay Mike. We all make mistakes. Don't feel bad about it okay?" I said. He stared at me for a moment, before he smiled.

"Thanks Bella." He said before he went back over to his table. I smiled and then felt a cool hand catch my elbow. I turned and smiled at Edward.

"Hey. I thought you said you'd be a minute. That was quite a long time that you were away." He said with a grin. I laughed and shook my head.

"I got a little distracted. I'm sorry." I said as I moved into his arms and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled and kissed me. I let our lips linger for a moment before I pulled back.

"Okay, we'll save that for later. But c'mon let's go dance." I said. He nodded and let me pull him back into the crowd of dancing students to dance the rest of prom away.

* * *

**A/N: all pictures of outfits worn are in the Vampire Seductress Album which has a link on my profile. Please visit there to see the prom dresses. Thx**


	32. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc...that is mentioned.

**_Chapter Recap..._**

**"**_**It's okay Mike. We all make mistakes. Don't feel bad about it okay?" I said. He stared at me for a moment, before he smiled.**_

** "**_**Thanks Bella." He said before he went back over to his table. I smiled and then felt a cool hand catch my elbow. I turned and smiled at Edward.**_

** "**_**Hey. I thought you said you'd be a minute. That was quite a long time that you were away." He said with a grin. I laughed and shook my head.**_

** "**_**I got a little distracted. I'm sorry." I said as I moved into his arms and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled and kissed me. I let our lips linger for a moment before I pulled back.**_

** "**_**Okay, we'll save that for later. But c'mon let's go dance." I said. He nodded and let me pull him back into the crowd of dancing students to dance the rest of prom away.**_

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken this long for the update. Only one more chapter left and the epilogue and then it's going to be over. I'm glad that everyone stuck with me this long through Bella and Edward's ups and downs. You guys make it worth it. I've actually kind of started a new Twilight story that is quite different. It's not going to be up for a while, because I'm writing it very slowly and having it beta-ed but look out for it. You can put me on your author alert(if you want of course). Anyway everyone enjoy XOXO Teddybeargurl. Pics in the author's note below_

* * *

**Chapter 32: The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives **

**BPOV **

We partied the night away, realizing at 1AM that it was time to head home. Of course because Forks was so small, there was no after-party happening, or everyone's parents would find out.

It was still a fun night and as I hugged Angela, Connor, Jessica and Mike goodbye and piled back into the limo, I was content. Things were going to be okay, I could feel it in my bones.

I looked around at everyone, seeing all the couples with their arms around each other. Teresa was asleep against Mark's shoulder and he looked happy as he looked down at her. The limo dropped her off first and Mark shook her awake and walked her to the door.

We watched as they kissed goodnight and I couldn't help but go 'awww' when he got back into the limo.

"Oh shut up." He said with a grin, but I could tell he was embarrassed. We dropped him off next, said goodbye and then went on to my house. Edward and I hugged everyone and said goodnight.

"Oh and Rose, I'll bring the car by tomorrow when I come and pick up the twins. Edward's Volvo is parked up there, so we can drive it back." I said to her. She nodded and smiled at us. I shut the door of the limo and it drove off. I watched it go before I felt Edward lift me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me across the lawn and into the house, like we were going into our honeymoon suite.

The next morning, I got up and took a long shower. It helped me to wake up especially after my late night from prom that ended up being even later because of Edward's ferocious libido. I smiled to myself as I thought of that.

When I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, I felt refreshed and happy. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then went into my bedroom.

The second I got in there, my towel was ripped off my body and I was left standing in the bedroom slightly damp and naked. I gasped and turned to see Edward grinning with the towel in his hand and his eyes roving over my body.

I crossed my hands over my chest and tapped my foot at him. He looked into my eyes and then began to advance on me.

"Edward." I said as he continued to advance. He looked like a hunter advancing on his prey and I began to walk backwards slowly as he continued to move toward me. When my feet hit the bed and I began to fall backwards on it, Edward moved at vampire speed and caught me before my back hit the sheets.

"Edward what are you up to?" I asked. He smiled and then leaned down to kiss me. I moved my head and he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Edward no more. We have to go pick up Lizzy and Eddie remember?" I said. He groaned against my cheek as he moved up. I turned my face back up to look at his eyes.

"Oh yea, I forgot." I rolled my eyes and Edward lightly pecked my lips and then righted me back up again.

"Okay, but can I please have my towel back? I need it to dry off." I said. Edward stepped back so he could look at me again and then smirked.

"What will you give me for it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again and then sighed.

"Just keep it. I'll use another towel." Edward laughed and I shook my head as I went back into the hall to get another towel. He really was a bad influence sometimes.

When I had finally gotten dry and dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt, I went downstairs and grabbed a banana. Edward had Rosalie's car keys in his hands as I chomped on the banana.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Don't you want anything else?" He asked as I gulped the last of it.

"Nope. Let's go, I want to see my babies." I said. We went out and Edward drove us over to his house. Since I hadn't been over in a while, Esme ended up having me stay over for the day. Emmett was ecstatic because he hadn't had anyone to try his recipes on, so with me in the house it was very convenient.

Soon the days were ticking by, getting closer and closer to graduation. I was excited to finally be done high school, but also nervous over the new unknown of university and all the things that would come after I was married. I was pretty sure though that things would be relatively the same as it was now with Edward and the twins.

_June 19_

**EPOV **

Today was graduation. I was back at home getting ready with my brothers. I had been "kicked out" of my house because I had not been able to control myself with the twins and Bella's parents in the house. I thought back to two days before when I had gotten myself "kicked out".

Bella's mother and Phil had flown out on Saturday so that they could be here during graduation. They had immediately made themselves comfortable in the house and Renée had not been too surprised to hear that Bella and I had moved in together.

"Well, it's not so shocking. I know how much you two love each other. But I think that you two have _a lot _on your hands with the twins, so it would be best if you just stayed a four member family for the time being." She said, looking directly at me, when we had been alone in the kitchen. I knew what her implied message was, and I could read her mind if I hadn't known it. No more kids until you two are married.

I smiled serenely at Renée. It was partly because I knew Bella wouldn't get pregnant again even if we wanted to, so she didn't need to understand. But I knew she only wanted what was best for Bella and I understood that. I nodded with a smile. She smiled back and Bella walked into the kitchen.

"I just put the twins down for their nap. Mom you look dead on your feet, how about you go to bed too?" She had said. Her mother had thought about it and then nodded.

"You're right. A nap would help with the jet lag. And I bet Phil's already in bed right?" She asked. Bella nodded as Renée smiled.

"Alright. How about you wake us up in couple of hours and we can all go out to dinner?" Renée said. Bella smiled and nodded, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Ok. Now go on." Bella said, while pointing at the stairs. As her mother walked off, I watched her go. I listened to her steps carefully as she padded upstairs and then climbed onto the bed. By this time, Bella had begun to wash the dishes. I waited until I heard the heavy breathing of sleep from upstairs and from the living room and advanced on Bella.

She didn't expect me to come up from behind her and turn her around. She looked confused by my actions, but as soon as I kissed her, she wasn't confused anymore. As I deepened the kiss, and slid my hands down her back to her bottom, I felt her release my lips.

"Edward we shouldn't. My parents…and the twins-" She started as I kissed her jaw. I interrupted her.

"Are all asleep. And we'd know if some one was coming. Super hearing remember?" I said against her skin, running my tongue against her neck. She shivered but still struggled.

"But not in the kitchen."

"I feel like getting a little wild today." I said as I slid back up to her mouth and clamped mine on hers so she couldn't protest anymore. I moved her so that she was leaning against the counter. She was wearing a loose short skirt and it was so easy for me to slip my hand down to her receptive warmth and touch her so that she gasped as she pulled away from my lips.

I began to tease Bella as I pressed myself against her. I knew she could feel how hard I was against her leg and I continued my ministrations, reveling in Bella's slight moans and gasps. Then I lifted her onto the counter and stood in front of her.

She was panting slightly as I kneeled down in front of her and slid her legs open. Bella only had enough time to see what I was about to do before I did it. I moved her panties aside and slid my tongue against her. Bella gasped and fell back on the cupboards behind her.

I watched as she writhed slightly on the counter, her back arching as I pushed the pleasure onto her. She was holding onto the edge of the drying towel and was gripping it with everything in her. I then moved slightly and slid two of my fingers deep into her body.

Bella cried out and pulled the drying towel off the counter. Unfortunately, it had caught onto the edge of one of the mugs and that came crashing down to the floor in a loud clatter, shattering. But Bella and I didn't really react and the mug couldn't hurt me so she didn't need to worry.

She gasped as I moved my fingers deeply inside her, curling them up to stroke her sensitive point. She continued to gasp and writhe and the way her muscles were tightening, she was close. I quickened my movements, but then I froze as I heard someone coming down the stairs. Bella froze too but before I could blink, she was down off the counter and bent over the mug. I was already on the floor, so I turned to act like I was picking it up. A second after I did that, Bella's mother looked into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright? I heard a crash and you know mother's intuition….." She said as she stared at the two of us picking up the pieces of the mug.

"Yea mom, just dropped a mug while I dried it. Just me being my clumsy self. Go back to sleep it was nothing." Bella's voice sounded hoarse and her back was facing her mother, but I could see that Bella's face was beet red.

"Alright." And with that Renée went back upstairs. Bella let out a large breath and stood up, putting the pieces of the mug into the garbage. I followed, doing the same and then Bella turned to me. She was still red and had a frustrated look on her face.

"Edward that was too close. I told you that would happen. I thought you said we'd have super hearing on our side." She said as she went over and got the broom to sweep up the smaller shards.

"Well I guess we were too caught up in the moment." I said as I went over and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed.

"You really don't know how to control yourself do you?" She asked as I slid my hands over her breasts.

"Nope."

"Edward, you can't stay in this house if you keep doing this. I mean it was fine when it was just us and the twins, but if you can't control yourself, then you have to go home for the nights, at least." She said as I continued to fondle her. She began to pant and could tell she was trying to fight my caresses as she continued to sweep.

"So what, are you giving me the boot?"

"Just for a few nights. It'll be punishment for doing this and almost getting me caught spread eagle on my counter by my mother." She said. I smiled.

"Fine. But let me finish what I started before." And at vampire speed, I slid my hands down her abdomen and press her clit hard through her panties. That set Bella off and she flew into her orgasm. I held her tightly to me as she moaned out quietly and her legs shook. She was leaning heavily against me after it, not really being able to stand up. I chuckled to myself and then finally let her go when she was steady. If that was something that would get me kicked out, I would want to get kicked out all the time.

I heard someone knock on the door and I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway. I smiled at him as I pulled out my black blazer and put it on.

"Are you ready? It's time to go. Bella is downstairs waiting for you." He said. I nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I said. I followed him out of the room, and downstairs. I smiled to myself as I caught sight of Bella at the bottom of the stairs. She looked beautiful in a long halter blue, black and white dress, that dipped low in front and had a belt wrapped around her waist. Her hair was down and straight, but with definite body in it. She was also wearing the necklace her father had gotten for her for her birthday. I caught her up in my arms as I reached her and kissed her lightly. She smiled at me.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" She said as she looked me over in my black dress pants, black blazer and white collared shirt.

"And you look beautiful." I said to her. She grinned at me and Alice caught Bella's hand and pulled her from my arms.

"Enough of that you two. C'mon, we have to get going." She said as we rushed out the door. I laughed and followed, shutting the door behind us.

I went over to the Volvo and got in. Bella got in the front seat . Alice and Jasper got in with us and I glanced over and saw that Rosalie and Emmett were taking her convertible. I pulled out of the driveway first and took Bella's hand as soon as we were on the road. She smiled at me as I stroked her palm with my fingers.

"So are you two excited?" Alice asked. I smiled into the rear view mirror at her.

"How are you still excited after us graduating so many times already?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but I still am. So what about you Bella? This will be your first time and you only have your first time once." Alice said.

"I'm excited. It feels like I've been in high school for so long and now it's finally over." Bella said with a smile as we turned into school parking lot. I got into the parking space closest to the school and parked.

"Well we're here, so take a good look at this place because we won't be back here for a long time." I said. Bella smiled at me and got out. I went over to her and caught her hand as we went toward the school. Alice danced in front of us, holding Jasper's hand as she did. I shook my head at her and then looked at Bella.

"So are your parents coming with the twins?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I came over. They're going to drive the SUV with the twins." She said. I nodded as we stepped into the school. We walked down to the auditorium and went in. The place was full of seniors in light blue caps and gowns. I took Bella's hand and led her into the room.

Before we had gotten very far, Mr. Banner came up to us with a clipboard, looking very harassed.

"Cullen, Swan. Good you're here. Go and collect your cap and gown and go stand over with the other graduates. Cullen, did you happen to bring your siblings with you?" He asked as he wiped the sweat off his brow. I smiled and nodded.

"Alice and Jasper are here. Emmett and Rosalie were close behind us, so they are probably arriving right at this moment." I said. Mr. Banner nodded and then caught sight of some new students behind us. He rushed off calling their names as Bella and I made our way to the small racks of robes by the stage. I took one and shrugged it on. Then I took another and put it on Bella. She smiled as we zipped them up and then grabbed out new, wrapped caps.

"I feel sorry for Mr. Banner. He looks like he's going to pop a blood vessel." Bella said as I took her hand again.

"Bella, Edward." We heard someone call from behind. We both turned to see Connor, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Mark and Teresa coming over to us. Bella smiled and went over to hug everyone. She gave an especially large one to Mark. I smiled and nodded to everyone politely.

"So are you guys excited?" Angela asked. Bella nodded.

"It seems like I've been waiting my whole life for this to happen." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes I definitely feel the same way." Mark said with a grin. We all smiled and the listened to the intercom.

"_Will all graduates, please make their way up to the stage. We would like to let the family and friend into the auditorium to be seated."_ The voice said. A murmur went through the crowd of students as we filed onto the stage, behind the closed curtains and then were led back stage. There, we were put into alphabetical order, our instructions of how everything would work being told to us at the same time. Unfortunately I had to say goodbye to Bella at the moment, so I kissed her cheek and then took my place in the line. Alice was in front of me and Emmett, behind. He clapped his large hand on my shoulder and grinned.

"Ready to do this…..again?" He asked in a whisper. I smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said as I unwrapped my cap and placed it on my head.

**BPOV **

I stood anxiously near the back of the line as names continued to be called. It seemed almost surreal that I was at this point in my life. The last year of my senior year(or at least the first half that I spent in school, and the second half that I spent at home) was so eventful, but seemed like so long ago at the same time.

As I stepped forward, a girl named Amanda Swacks was called and went forward to get her diploma. Students were also getting awarded subject awards, scholarships and honor roll medals. I had seen on one of the programs I'd gotten from Mark, that I was receiving the Biology award and an honor roll medal. I was ecstatic.

Then I heard my name called. I took a deep breath and walked out, hearing the loud applause and seeing the flash of a camera on me numerous times. I looked into the audience and saw my family: my mom, Phil, Esme, Carlisle and my smiled up at me and I smiled back, waving at them in the front row.

I walked up to the principal and shook his hand as I took my diploma, biology plaque and as he put the honor roll medal over my head and onto my neck. I grinned at my family down below and felt so happy as my mom took more photos through her tears. I waved again, moving my tassel from the right side to the left and then exited the stage through the other side.

I went down into the backstage area and walked down the line, back to my place. Alice grinned at me as I passed, Edward blew me a kiss and Emmett stuck out his tongue. I stuck mine back out at him as well. I grinned at Jasper and Rosalie as I passed them in the line and then Mike. Angela, Jessica and Mark, were after me in the line and hadn't gotten their diplomas yet.

I stood there anxiously clutching my plaque and diploma, waiting for everyone to come out here, so we could file back onto the stage and be presented as the class of 2009. Finally, the line began to move back on stage, us taking our places and then finally our principal said those magic words and we all grabbed our caps and threw them into the air.

The applause was deafening as we stood there, everyone hugging one another and smiling that they had graduated and it was over. I picked up my cap at my feet and ran over to where I could see the bronze hair peeking over the crowd and threw my arms around him, clutching him to me. I looked up at Edward, whose topaz eyes were glittering in happiness. I went up on my tiptoes and he kissed me, holding me tightly against him as the flurry of activity happened. I pulled back, blushing slightly at the crowd below.

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives Bella. And I can't wait to start it." Edward said into my ear. I smiled at him and then was pulled out of his arms by Alice. I hugged her and laughed at her excitement. Even after so many years of graduating, she still enjoyed it.

Edward and I slowly made our way off the stage. It was slow because every few meters we'd see a friend and I'd have to hug them in happiness and congratulations. Finally we got down to the auditorium floor, where Phil and my mom ambushed me. They both hugged me tightly, tears still glistening on my mom's cheeks. I wiped them away and looked into her face.

"We're so proud of you Bells. You're all grown up. My little girl is all grown up and about to start her life." My mom said, her tears welling up again. I gripped her tightly.

"Stop crying mom, or I'll start too." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Your father would have been so proud of you if he were here." She said. I smiled and then clutched my necklace.

"He is here mom. I know he is, and I know he's happy." I said, my voice cracking over the last word. My mom nodded as she smoothed my hair and I took a deep breath holding in the tears. My mom and Phil kissed my cheek and then we made our way over to the Cullens. Edward was holding Lizzy and I took Eddie from Alice's arms and smiled at them. I moved and stood beside Edward. I looked at the smiling twins and kissed each of their foreheads. They both giggled and looked at me.

Alice, I could see, was impatiently hoping around and I laughed at her. She really wanted to get going so that we could get to the party. I looked at everyone and then glanced at Alice.

"Alright, since the hosts of the graduation party need to be there first, I think we're going to make our way to the house." I said. I kissed Eddie and Lizzy on the cheek and then looked at the both of them.

"Alright you two. Mommy and Daddy will see you later. Okay?" I asked. Eddie and Lizzy nodded at each other and I looked into their minds.

_"Sure momma. We'll have fun with Grandma and Grandpa." _Lizzy thought. Eddie just smiled in agreement. I gave Eddie to my mom and then Edward gave Lizzy to Phil. I also handed my diploma, and awards to my mom to take home for me.

"You kids have fun. You all deserve it." My mom said. I nodded and went over Edward, taking his hand. Esme came over and gave me a hug and Carlisle did as well. I smiled at the both of them. They had been like my surrogate parents when I'd been alone in Forks. I turned back to the others as our parents left and we went to return our gowns. The caps were ours to keep.

Finally when we'd gotten all of that taken care of, we made our way back to the cars and got in. Edward, driving again and Alice and Jasper getting in the back. Alice leaned forward eagerly.

"Oh, I can't wait until you guys see what I've done. You didn't get to really see it because you didn't go into the living room, but you will." She said. I laughed at her and shook my head as I turned in my seat to look at her.

"Alright Alice, but calm down before you spontaneously combust with all that energy." I said. Jasper chuckled and Alice punched him lightly.

"Well she's right Alice. Just relax." He said soothingly, his arm going around her and she immediately stilled against him. I smiled at the connection they had and how strong it was. I turned back to look out the windshield just as we turned onto the path up to the house. It seemed that Alice had rigged the pathway with lights so that people could follow it up to the house. How ingenious.

When we parked in the garage, Alice immediately jumped out. I grinning Jasper following after her slowly. Edward and I followed. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked into the house and then into the living room.

It was decorated with soft lights all around the room, hanging from the ceiling with small, fragrant candles littering the room in a beautiful soft glow. Bouquets of flowers were sitting on the side tables and the TV, crib and couch had been moved to the side. The area was a large space with comfy chairs surrounding the edge of the room. Alice had also gotten a medium sized table and placed it at the corner of the room. It was at the moment, being filled with places full of food. And the floor was doused in flower petals of all colors.

I went over to Alice as she placed another tray of food onto the table. I took one and popped it into my mouth. The taste was incredible and I knew immediately that Emmett had premade these.

"These are delicious." I said as I chewed.

"Thank you." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned to see Emmett and Rosalie coming into the living room. I smiled at Emmett.

"Thanks for cooking all of this Emmett. You really are wonderful." I said as he came over. He shrugged.

"It was nothing. Plus I wanted to do it." He said with a grin. I smiled up at him as Alice placed the last of the food on the table.

"Alright, people should be arriving right now so-" Alice was cut off by the doorbell.

"Right on cue. Is everyone ready?" She asked. I smiled and linked arms with her, going to the door to let in the first of the graduates. I smiled as I looked at Teresa and Mark, and Alice graciously let them in. I could see that Teresa had a box in her hands and I frowned. She hadn't needed to bring me something.

"Hey you two. You guys are the first ones here, but Teresa, you didn't need to get us something." I said easily. She smiled and gave the box to Alice, who quickly took it into the living room.

"It is you and Edward's engagement party as well as a graduation party. You two deserve a gift." She said with a smile. I stared at her for a moment, before I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled back. I took her hand as Mark followed.

"Come in and see the amazing job Alice has done." I said as I pulled her into the living room. And the night continued in a similar fashion. Guest after guest with gifts arrived and graciously coming for the , the entire living room was full of laughing graduates and soft music playing in the background.

Edward and I spent the night talking and dancing and just having fun with our friends. People talked about what they would do next year and where they had been accepted. The party was a roaring success.

And the gifts that people had brought us were wonderful. Books, jewellery, collections of music and all kinds of things were tossed in the mix. And every single one of them I cherished. I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice had orchestrated the gift giving, but at the time I didn't care, I was just too happy.

At the final dance of the night, Edward caught me up and pulled me to dance with him. It was a slow dance and I saw different couples pool on to it, for the dance. Alice had chosen 'Graduation' by Vitamin C. I smiled at him as we danced.

"One of the best nights ever." I said to him. He grinned at me and nodded as we danced our last dance of the night.

********** EPOV**

I slipped out of the bed, where Bella lay asleep and went into the bathroom. I went to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. Today was my mortal birthday, June 20th. Usually, it would be just another day to me because of the fact that I had lived so long that it seemed silly to celebrate it now. I thought back to how much my life had changed since last year.

This time last year, Bella and I had just broken up and I was in a horrible place. It seemed so long ago, and part of another lifetime, now that I had Bella back. I smiled to myself as I brushed my hair. I didn't know what today had in store for us, but I was happy to know that for the rest of my existence, all those days would include Bella.

I went back into the bedroom and found the bed empty. I frowned, how had I not heard her leave? I must have been caught up in my own thoughts. I went over to the stereo, guessing Bella had gone to the bathroom in the hallway and would soon be back.

I didn't have to wait long as I turned on some classical music and looked at the door. Bella came in with a small chocolate cupcake with a candle on it.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Edwarddddd….Happy birthday to yooooooouuuuuu." She sang as she came to stand in front of me with it. I smiled down at her.

"Now make a wish." She said. I shook my head at her.

"Bella, how did you know?" I asked. I couldn't remember ever telling her my mortal birthday. She shrugged.

"I asked Esme a couple of weeks ago. Now make your wish before wax goes all over the cupcake." She said. I thought for a moment and then shook my head.

"I can't make a wish. Only because I am perfectly happy and have everything I'll ever need. I wouldn't wish for one thing to change." I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just indulge me. You know we really shouldn't be having a flame inside a house full of vampires…." She said suggestively. I grinned and then blew it out. She smiled and took the candle out before she peeled back the muffin cup and took a bite of the cake. A chocolate frosting mustache caked her upper lip and I laughed.

"You got a little something on your lip." I said to her. She grinned and then licked it away. Her tongue darting out, causing me to think of all the things I'd want her to do with that tongue. Bella looked up at me and then she blushed.

"Stop with those thoughts Edward. I can hear them loud and clear." She said. I laughed and took her hand, leading her to the sofa. I sat down and then pulled her on my lap as she continued to eat her cupcake.

"I'm sorry Bella, but seeing that tongue of yours coupled with being away from you for these past couple of days, is making me quite crazy. _And_ we didn't do anything last night because you fell asleep right after we got into bed." I said teasingly. I moved my head and brushed my lips against her neck. Bella stopped eating and shivered as I moved one of my hands around her waist.

"Edward, you're so _bad_." She said with a grin. But she moved so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Edward we have some things to discuss. I can't discuss them with you if you're distracting me." She said. I sighed and pouted playfully.

"Discuss what my love?" I asked.

"First, what do you want as a gift? It was so hard to get you something because you basically have everything you want." She said. I smiled at her and nuzzled her neck with my nose.

"I have all I want, exactly as you said. But if you mean a _specific_ gift, then it will require you and I moving over to the bed to reenact those thoughts I was having about your tongue." I said as I kissed her neck. Bella giggled and pushed my shoulders back lightly.

"Alright, we'll deal with that in a moment, but I just wanted to know, where it is that you wish to go to school?" She asked. That surprised me, I hadn't even been thinking about post-secondary education.

"Well I have always been fascinated with Dartmouth….." I said thinking back to the acceptance I'd received from them early in the year. Bella smiled.

"I heard that Dartmouth has an abundance of late night and evening classes." She said. But I smiled at her.

"But is it where _you_ want to go? I don't want you to only go there, because I want to." I said. Bella leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Dartmouth is a wonderful school. I wouldn't have applied there if I hadn't felt that it was beneficial to me. Plus it does have an _amazing _biology program." She said thoughtfully. I smiled at her.

"So it's settled. Dartmouth it is." I said. She smiled at me and then I reached up to her and kissed her lips. I began to deepen the kiss and Bella pulled away.

"Edward if we are going to do this, then you'll have to be extra quiet. Remember house full of vampires." She said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"And why would I be the one to have to be quiet?" I asked. She grinned wickedly. "Because I'm about to do all those things with my tongue you were thinking of, plus a few more." She grinned at me.

"Bon." I said quickly and kissed her lips as I lifted her in my arms and ran her to the bed.

* * *

**********A/N: ****all pictures of outfits worn are in the Vampire Seductress Album which has a link on my profile. Please visit there to see the prom dresses. Thx**


	33. Wedding Bells

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc...that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap...**_

**"**_**Edward if we are going to do this, then you'll have to be extra quiet. Remember house full of vampires." She said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.**_

_**"And why would I be the one to have to be quiet?" I asked. She grinned wickedly.**_

_**"Because I'm about to do all those things with my tongue you were thinking of, plus a few more." She grinned at me.**_

_**"Bon." I said quickly and kissed her lips as I lifted her in my arms and ran her **__**to the bed.**_

* * *

** A/N: **Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the late update. If you read my author's note, then you know what's been going on. So only the epilogue is left It's been a long road but I hope everyone's enjoyed this chapter. And please review this chapter EVERYONE! It's my birthday wish since I'm turning twenty next Sunday(October the 11th). Enjoy it, I wrote it from the heart. XOXO Teddybeargurl P.S. Pics of Bella's wedding hairstyle, the wedding music that Edward wrote, Bella's hair combs, and the poem Edward recites is at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

** Chapter 33: Wedding Bells**

** BPOV **

The rest of the weeks flew by. Everyone was in full wedding mode by this time. All things, according to Alice, had been finalized for the wedding. And as the 25th of July crept closer, I started feeling jittery. Not because I didn't want to marry Edward, but because this was _my _wedding day and it had come sooner than I had expected it ever would.

I memorized my vows, and I saw that Edward was continually going to speak to Alice about the music. I spent immense amounts of time taste testing everything on the menu with Emmett, and working with the Eddie so that he could hold the rings on a pillow, since we'd chosen him as ring bearer, and showing Lizzy how to grab and throw the flower petals because she was the flower girl.

Edward kept suggesting we run off to Vegas with the twins and get married, to save everyone all this trouble. But I knew he was joking. We knew we'd never get away with it, especially with Alice's visions and all the work she'd put into it. She wouldn't allow all that work to go to waste.

But I could tell Edward was just as anxious as I was to be married, maybe more so. And finally the day before the wedding arrived.

I lay in bed with him, looking into his eyes. He pressed his face down into my hair and took a deep breath. I smiled to myself, that even now when he did that, it was just as meaningful.

"Oh Bella, only a few more hours and then we'll be married. It seems like I've waited forever to have this moment with you." He said as he held me tightly against him. I glanced at the clock. It said 11:19 pm.

"I know, but it also means I have to be away from you." I said as I stroked his face. He frowned.

"I can't believe Alice is taking the groom seeing the bride the day of the wedding _this_ seriously. We have about eighteen hours of preparation time and she chooses to snatch you away from me at five to twelve." I laughed and traced his frown with my fingers, causing him to automatically stop frowning and smile at my warm touch.

"C'mon, we're going to spend eternity together. Don't you want it to have no bad omens?" I asked. He caught my hand and kissed each fingertip lightly.

"I guess so." He said. I smiled and kissed his neck, then I snuggled my face into his hard, marble skin. "Only twenty five minutes and then I'm going to have to say goodbye to you until six tomorrow evening." He whispered. I nodded, but didn't say anything. I just wanted to enjoy the time in his arms. We lay like that for the entire time, not moving a muscle, just breathing in and out and holding each other. Unfortunately, just as the clock changed, we heard the sound of tapping against my window.

I sighed, and got out of bed, and grabbed the suitcase and duffel bag full of my things off the floor. I slipped on some flats as I went to the window and opened it to see Alice perched on a branch outside it.

"Hey Bella. Are you ready?" She asked in a stage whisper. I smiled and nodded. Then I handed her my duffel bag as she jumped and landed easily and silently on the ground below. I peered down at her and then turned back to Edward. He had come up silently behind me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I went up on my tiptoes and he leaned down.

I kissed him deeply and passionately and held onto him for a good minute. We were in our own world for that moment, until I heard Alice.

"Bella! Stop that this instant and come down here. It's nearly twelve." She said in her stage whisper again. I pulled away and sighed. I looked into Edward's eyes.

"Eighteen hours and counting." I whispered, before I let go, turned, grabbed the suitcase and jumped gracefully and easily out of the window. I landed beside Alice who was waiting and we quickly swooped into the forest, running full tilt toward the house.

As soon as I got there, I took my things up to Edward's room and lay in his bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

_July 25_

I felt Alice shaking me awake. I glanced at the clock as I noticed that Rosalie was in the room, searching through my duffel bag. It said, 11:15am. I rolled over and groaned, not wanting to get up just yet. I buried my head in the pillow and I heard a sigh.

"Bella get up. We don't have time for this today. You need to take your shower and get ready. We have so much to do." She said. I rolled back over and looked at her.

"What do we have to do? All it is, is getting dressed and going to the spa." I said. Alice shook her head.

"No the spa appointment is at 12, but you're getting your hair, makeup and nails done immediately afterwards, so we'll need to hustle. Plus your mom said she had something for you to wear during the wedding." Alice said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at Rosalie.

"What are you looking for Rose?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Oh I was just checking to make sure that all your accessories and things were in here. Alice said you'll be getting dressed in your own room, so that if Edward tries to sneak up here to catch a glimpse, he can't." Rosalie said as she closed the bag and stood up. I nodded.

"Plus we have Emmett, Jasper and Mark on our side to keep him away from you." Alice said with a grin. I shook my head and got out of bed, stretching and making my way to the bathroom.

"Okay, since we have a full day of things to do, I better get ready." I said. They both nodded as I went into the bathroom. I stripped out of my track pants and tank top and got into the shower. The warm water felt good against my skin and it woke me up as I washed my hair and face. Today was the day I had been waiting for and now that I was awake, I couldn't wait for it to begin.

I got out and brushed my teeth, while at the same time, I tried to towel dry my hair. I knew it would dry while I was at the spa, but I wanted to have it semi dry right now. When I finally finished, I stepped out of the bathroom with my towel on and looked around. The room was empty and I went to the closet. I knew I had a few outfits in there that I could wear.

I opened the closet and looked around. I caught sight of the dark blue halter top with the short white hip hugging skirt that Alice had gotten for me in New York last year. I took it out and put it on the bed. I then went over to the drawers and rummaged inside for a strapless bra and panties. I found a black pair and pulled them out. It seemed like whenever I needed anything, anywhere I looked in this house, I'd find it. I shook my head with a smile, and then dropped my towel.

I began to get dressed, quickly slipping on the panties and bra, and then grabbing the halter top and skirt and putting those on as well. I grabbed my flats from off the floor and went downstairs. My hair had already started drying and was curling around my face. When I got down there, Emmett already had a plate of food ready for me. I smiled when I saw it and he came up and gave me a big hug and a kiss on my cheek.

I looked up at him in surprise. He was beaming and I was just about to ask what that was for when Jasper came into the room and did the same thing. The second he let me go, I grinned at him and Emmett.

"What was that for you two?" I asked.

"Well you're about to become our little sister, so we just wanted to show you how much we love you." Emmett said. I bit my lip as a rush of emotions came over me. I smiled at the two of them and then went over and kissed each of their cheeks.

"Thanks. Both of you. I love you guys too." I said as I sat down to eat. Jasper sat down beside me and Emmett was putting on his chef's hat and apron.

"So are you going to start cooking the wedding menu right this moment?" I asked as I bit into my orange. Emmett nodded.

"While you ladies are all getting pampered and primped, Jazzy and I are going to be slaving over the hot stove and oven for you. You better appreciate it." He said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I do appreciate it, but don't act like it's so horrible. You know you love it." Emmett shrugged and I laughed as I finished my breakfast and heard Rosalie and Alice come down the stairs. I finished up and turned to the two of them, who were dressed in simple mini dresses but of different colors. Alice's was yellow and Rosalie's was a soft orange. They both dashed in and kissed their boys goodbye and then grabbed me and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"Bye guys." I said as I was whirled at vampire speed through the front door and into the garage where we got into the black BMW. Rosalie got behind the wheel and I got into the back and Alice in the passenger. We were on our way before I could really blink. We barely even stopped at my house to pick up my mom, I think Rosalie thought Edward would see me through the windows. I barely caught a glimpse of the house before we were zooming away.

I sighed and turned to my mom with a smile. She hugged me and gave me a smile. She buckled in her seatbelt as we rounded a corner.

"Wow in a rush huh?" My mom asked with a grin. I nodded at her and then glanced at Rosalie and Alice.

"They didn't want me to even catch a glimpse of Edward when we came to pick you up." I said. My mom laughed.

"Like he could see you through these tinted windows." I looked away with a knowing smile at my mom`s words. In no time, we reached the day spa. Everything was already set up and ready for us.

The spa was beautiful. Everything inside of it was white, the floors were shining marble and everything that could be seen was clear and made from either glass or some type of clear material. We were led into the first room, which happened to be a room full of tubs that were sunk into the floor and were full of a light green substance that smelled delicious.

We all undressed and got into our robes and then one by one we each got into the tub naked. The green substance felt cool and soothing and it popped with little bubbles here and there. I glanced over at my mom, Rosalie and Alice who were all relaxing in it.

A few moments later, four of the workers in white uniforms, came in with facial masks. It smelled like cucumbers as it was smoothed onto my face. I was also given two cucumber slices to put over my eyes. The worker smiled down at me as he placed them over my lids and then I heard a voice speak.

"Ladies, we will be leaving you in the soothing herbal bath for 30 minutes. We will then come and get you so that you can get your full body scrubs, and then move onto your massages. Enjoy and relax." And then a door was shut and there was peace.

I lay in the tub, letting the herbal bath soak into my skin. All I could really think about was how my life had changed so drastically since I moved to Forks. It seemed like everything had become new with Edward. That my life had begun to spin into its circle of paranormal and enthralling love in only a short amount of time.

I started to wonder if my life would still have ended up in the same place if I hadn't met Edward and Mark had found me. I wondered if I would have ended up a vampire with him instead of a half-vampire with Edward.

Thinking about that now, made it seem totally unrealistic. I couldn't even think of having a life that didn't include Edward now. It seemed too unreal. Sooner than I expected, we were being told that we could come out now and get our body scrubs.

We each went to our separate stalls and, with the herbal bath liquid still on us, we were scrubbed down and rinsed. The way my skin felt as the bristles of the brush worked its way over me, was amazing. When I stepped out of the room and met up with my mother, Rosalie and Alice, I felt so clean.

"Wasn't it amazing? How do you feel Bella?" Alice asked as she linked arms with me as we made our way to the masseurs. I smiled at her.

"I feel absolutely heavenly." I said to her. I saw my mom nodding in agreement.

"Good. We want you perfect for Edward today, so this will definitely help." She said she let go of me. I saw her retreating as I opened the door. My mom stepped in and I frowned at Alice and Rosalie.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No. Remember our skin is hard and cold. The masseuse would probably notice." Rosalie said. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but what will you do in the meantime?"

"We're going to go for a swim. We'll be back after your massage is over." Alice said. I nodded and I went into the room as they walked toward the pool.

I went over to my bed and smiled at my masseur. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. He smiled at me and gestured to the bed. He turned away so that I could remove my robe and put on my towel.

I quickly stripped it off, then grabbed the towel and lay on the bed, chest first. When I was finished, he turned back to me and put the warm oil on his hands. Then he lightly reached down began to work into my shoulders. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped me.

"Feels good huh Bella?" I heard my mom ask. I turned my head so that I could see her.

"Yeah. How does yours feel?" I asked.

"Great." She said. I sighed and then closed eyes in contentment, enjoying the hands as they moved expertly down my back, finding all the sore or tight muscles and soothing them. Finally he worked down my legs, helping to loosen the tense muscles there as well.

I sighed in relief when he removed his hands. I opened my eyes and saw that my mom was finished as well. Our masseurs left and I put on my robe and smiled at my mom. We both walked out and were surprised to see Rosalie and Alice there waiting for us.

"Hey you two. How was the swim?" I asked.

"Great. How were your massages?" Alice asked.

"Fabulous. I should get one more often." My mom answered. I laughed and we went to get our clothes.

"So what's next on our arsenal?" I asked as we got dressed in the dressing rooms. "Nails, hair and then makeup. Then we can get back to the house and get dressed." Alice said as we finished and then made our way to the car.

"Alright, let's go." I said. The next two hours were spent getting my nails, hair and makeup done. My makeup was very simple and elegant, yet very enhancing and light. Alice insisted on having my nails done with diamond studs on the clear nail polish. I protested but she said that it would match with my ring and that I should just agree with her instead of wasting time.

My mom, Rosalie and Alice, all got their hair, nails and makeup done to compliment mine. Finally after all of that was done, we all got into the car and drove back to the house. I was very jittery now that it was almost time.

As I stepped inside, I stopped to take a deep breath of the delicious aromas wafting around the house. Alice pushed me upstairs, and my mom went into the kitchen. I let Alice push me into the bedroom in the house that had, over the past year, become mine.

I listened carefully and could hear Edward's thoughts coming from his room upstairs. I smiled to myself, he was just as jittery as I was and he missed me. I moved over to the bed and looked down at the dress laid out there.

Alice was shuffling through the drawers for the special panties that she'd purchased just for today. She pulled out the silk black panties and strapless bra. She handed them to me and then turned back to the drawer, searching for something else.

I rolled my eyes, but quickly stripped out of my clothes and underwear and put on the new pair. I then grabbed a robe that was on the bed post and put it on, just as Alice turned around. She had something lacy and white in her hand.

"What is that?" I asked. She grinned at me and twirled it around her finger like a mini hula hoop.

"It's a garter. It's new and borrowed, so it goes with tradition." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes again, but I took the garter from her and slid it up leg to rest on my thigh.

At that moment, my mom came into the room with bouquets. She had her dress on, and it looked beautiful with her lightly curled hair. She came up to me and laid the bouquets on the bed and then turned to me and took my hands.

"Bella, I have something for you." I looked down and then noticed that she had a small white box in her hands. She opened it and inside were two silver hair combs with blue sapphires studding the front of it.

"They were your Grandmother Swan's. Your father had the paste stones replaced with sapphires and had planned to give them to you when you got married. I found them in the house while I was cleaning up. They're something old and something blue. Alice said it would be okay if you wore them today." My mom said. My breath was caught as I looked at the hair combs. All I could do was nod and smile, because I was choked up with tears.

She smiled back at me and turned me around. Alice had slipped into the bathroom, and was now coming out in her dress. My mom placed the combs in my hair and then I turned around and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and then picked up a bouquet. It was a small cluster of violets, and white orchids. Alice clapped her hands at me and began to unzip my dress cover.

"C'mon, the procession is going to start soon. You need to have your dress on for that. Oh and I need your ring for the wedding." She said. I nodded and unbelted my robe and stepped into my gown as Alice zipped me up. I smoothed down the material and then took off my engagement ring and gave it to her.

"Don't move yet, I have to put the crystal hair bands in your hair." She said. I stayed still as Alice put them into my hair. A light knock was heard at the door and in entered, Rosalie, Esme, Phil and Carlisle. Rosalie came over and hugged me. Esme did the same.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella." Esme said. I smiled at her as Alice looked at the clock.

"Okay, it's time." She said as she picked up her bouquet, and handed mine to me. It was a large group of white roses with three red roses in the center. I took a deep breath and nodded. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and my mom gave me another hug before they left and I went to the door to stand beside Phil and Carlisle.

"You do look absolutely stunning Bells." Phil said. I smiled at him as I went out the door.

"Thank you." Carlisle and Phil both gave me their arms and I hooked mine through both. The wedding processional had started and I could hear the music drifting up to me as we stood at the top of the stairs and slowly made our way down it.

As I walked to the back yard doors, I didn't know how, but for some reason, I felt as if my three fathers were walking with me. I smiled to myself as we reached the doors surrounded by an entrance of lace. My dad was there with me and as my music started, I knew he would always be close by, watching over me. Then I took a deep breath and stepped through the archway into the evening light.

** EPOV**

_July 25, 11:47am_

I lay still in the bed as I heard Phil and Renée go about their daily routine. I knew I'd be seeing Bella in a few more hours but I was still anxious. I knew I should be getting up out of bed and go to the house to see what was going on and begin to get ready for later tonight. But I just missed Bella so much and I really didn't want to do anything.

I listened as Phil and Renée spoke downstairs. The twins were still asleep so it was quiet in the house.

"So Edward hasn't gotten up yet huh?" Renée asked.

"Nope, but after you leave with the girls I'll go wake him up. Today is one of the most important days of his life. He's probably just nervous or something that's why he's sleeping in. Plus I need to start getting everything ready to take up to the house." Phil said.

"Alright, well Rosalie and Alice don't want Edward to catch a glimpse of Bella when they drive over here to pick me up, so I have to be at the door waiting for them when they get here. Oh and hun don't forget to take my dress and shoes over to the house with you." Renée said. I heard her chair move and her move around to the door.

Then I heard a car driving down the street and I knew it was Bella. I could hear Alice and Rosalie's thoughts as they drove up to the house. I got out of the bed in a flash and went to the window.

I looked in the front windows and saw Alice and Rosalie there. I saw Bella's mother climb into the car and before I could even glance at the back windows to see Bella, the car was already driving away.

I sighed as I stood there. I continued to look out the window, hoping that they would come back and Bella would be in my arms. I heard the door to my room open and I turned to see Phil.

"Good afternoon Edward. I was just coming in here to wake you up and get you to start the day." Phil said with a smile. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Yes, and today is important. I should probably go get the twins." I said. I moved to the door and walked past Phil to the twins' nursery. I went in to see if they were awake. Eddie was still asleep when I glanced into his crib, but when I looked into Lizzy's, her eyes were slightly open and she reached up her hands to me.

I smiled and reached down. I picked her up and cradled her to me. She clutched onto the front of my shirt and pressed her face against me. I went over and sat in the rocking chair as I held her.

She sat up in my arms and looked at me with her green eyes. They always caught me off guard when I saw them.

"Are you excited for today honey?" I asked. She nodded.

"Is momma here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, because it's bad luck for the soon-to-be husband to see the bride before the wedding, so momma went with Aunty Rosalie and Alice."

"This is gonna be fun daddy. I can't wait to throw those flowers. It was fun practicing." She said as she clapped her hands. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She cradled back into me, just as Eddie began to groan and wake up. I stood up and went to his crib and looked in. He was rubbing his eyes and I jostled Lizzy a little so that I could hold both of them at the same time.

Eddie smiled up at me as I held him, and him and Lizzy linked hands almost automatically when they got close. It was something that they always did now.

"Good morning sleepy. Have good dreams?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Okay, well let's get you two clean then we can have breakfast. How's that sound?" I asked as I walked out of the room. They both smiled at me as I took them into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

One wet and splashy bath later, we were all sitting down to have lunch. Of course, all I was doing was feeding the twins, while they ate. Eventually Phil came downstairs, toting Renée's dress and shoes, with his tux and shoes as well.

I smiled at him as he sat down. He placed the clothing on a chair beside him and the shoes on the floor.

"Today is going to be so crazy. I hope you're ready for this. Getting married is a big thing." He said. I smiled at him.

"Phil, I've wanted to be Bella's husband for so long, that I am not the least bit afraid of being with her forever now." I said as I fed Eddie the last of his applesauce. Phil smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now you better get the twins' things, because we have to get going to the house." Phil said. I nodded and cleaned up the twins. Then I went upstairs and got the twins' bag, which Bella had packed the night before.

I grabbed my keys, tux and shoes out of the closet and went back downstairs.

"Go load these into the car, while I get Lizzy and Eddie." I said to Phil as I tossed him the keys. He nodded and went out the front door, as I put down my things on the table and picked up Lizzy and Eddie. I took them out to the car and opened the backseat. I put Lizzy and Eddie each into their seats and then quickly buckled each of them up. Then I shut the door and went into the house to get my tux and shoes.

I grabbed them off of the kitchen table and then locked the door behind me. Phil was already in the front seat as I placed my things into the trunk. Then I shut it and went up to the driver's seat. I buckled in and then drove out of the driveway.

We got up to the house in no time, and was quickly ambushed by Esme, who snatched up the twins and took them into the house. I smiled and followed after them with Phil, after we'd emptied the trunk.

I walked into the house and took a deep breath. The aroma of succulent dishes had filled the house. I quickly went upstairs to my room, placed my things on the bed and then made my way down to the kitchen, where I knew my brothers would be.

I laughed when I entered, seeing Jasper with a grumpy look on his face while Emmett looked absolutely in heaven. I went up to them and looked at all the different foods sitting on the table.

"And what are you laughing about?" Jasper asked. I shook my head.

"Just happy, that's all. Don't bite my head off because you said yes to Emmett's cooking mania." I said coyly. Jasper just grumbled lightly and I laughed again. Emmett turned to me and smiled.

"So everything is nearly done, we just have to get a few more of the desserts baked, but other then that, we'll be done in no time. The desserts can bake while we get ready, and I'm just finishing up on them now." Emmett said as he slipped three pans into the oven.

"Alright Jazz, you can go now." Emmett said. Jasper took off his apron so fast and left the kitchen before I even got a chance to say anything. I laughed again and then turned to look at Emmett as he took off his chef hat and his apron.

"What did you make him do?" I asked with a grin. Emmett shrugged.

"Sliced, diced, baked, cooked, boiled...the works. It was really nothing hard, just basic stuff. He's just complaining because he never really has to do anything, but cooking is fun. Just don't mind him." Emmett said as he came around to where I was sitting.

"So are you ready for today?" Emmett asked as he clapped me on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Phil asked me the same thing. But you know how much I love Bella, that's not going to change at this moment. I just miss her so badly. I mean she's like a drug to me, I need her 24/7." I said. He grinned and nodded, as we made our way upstairs.

"Yeah I get it. It's the same with me and Rosie. I'm just happy for you Ed. You're finally growing up." He said with a goofy smile. I shook Emmett's hand off my shoulder and made my way up the stairs.

"Yeah whatever Emmett." Emmett smiled largely and then began to laugh. I shook my head at him and then went up to my room to get ready. I quickly undressed and got into the shower. Even though I didn't really need the shower, I still needed to be at my best for today.

I stood in there for a very long time, just thinking and letting the time go by. Finally I got out and towel dried myself. I moved over to the bed, and unzipped the clothing case that was protecting my tuxedo.

It was perfectly cut, made in full white silk, with black detailing on the collars and wrists. The full gold cufflinks of my initials were pinned to the wrists and the black silk tie and pocket handkerchief were covered in the case as well. My one diamond tie clip was on the tie as well.

I pulled the clothing cover off and began to get dressed. I could hear the movements of the others throughout the house and I looked at the time. It was nearly five in the afternoon. I really missed Bella and I was feeling jittery. I wanted to get this done so that I could finally call Bella my wife. That she would finally be Isabella Cullen.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie's thoughts and I perked up. Bella was finally in the house. I quickly finished getting dressed and slid on my shoes. I went to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Emmett and Mark standing in front of the door, arms crossed.

"Don't even think about it Edward. Alice has given strict instructions to make sure that you don't try to sneak downstairs and see Bella. One it's bad luck and two the guests are arriving, you need to get downstairs. We have to be down there before Alice leaves Bella's room." Emmett said.

"Yeah, Alice is small, but she can be scary." Mark added. I sighed and knew that if I resisted it would be fruitless. Emmett was big enough that he could restrain me, so I just nodded and went downstairs with them.

As we got down there, I went out into the backyard and looked at Alice's handy work. The place was beautifully decorated, with a white aisle leading up the middle, with silver chairs surrounded by the same flowers all over the garden.

At the end of the aisle, the reverend stood in the center of two white columns, with an arc of flowers connecting both columns. And on the side, in the front, was a screen that was showing a montage of pictures of Bella and I. I smiled at that, no wonder Alice had been taking so many pictures.

Everyone was taking their seats as I made my way to the altar. I smiled at the reverend and then took a deep breath and took my place. Mark took his place in the front row where our friends Angela, Connor, Jessica and Mike were sitting. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

I was standing alone at the front waiting for the procession to start. Slowly the crowd died down and looked at me. I took one more deep breath before the small string quartet began to play my music.

Slowly the procession began, Esme coming out with Lizzy in a small white dress. Lizzy threw the white flower petals on the floor easily. I smiled at her and she smiled at me too as Esme took her place a short distance away from me, across from me.

Next Renée walked in with Eddie, who was holding a pillow. He was also wearing a white outfit as he held the pillow with Bella's engagement ring, the additional diamond wedding band that went with my mother's ring and my golden wedding band was sitting on the pillow as well.

Then Alice walked in looking beautiful, with her hair lightly brushed back in a long halter lilac dress with Jasper on her arm. She smiled at me as I smiled at her.

She walked down the aisle, and took her place across from me, Jasper I turned to look at the next people to enter. Rosalie and Emmett made their way down the aisle. Rosalie was in a strapless dress of the same color as Alice's. Her hair was swept in a side ponytail and was curly. She grinned at me and I smiled back at her as she got up and took her place behind Alice.

Then the music changed to the wedding march and everyone stood up. I took a deep breath as slowly but surely, the beautiful woman, who had chosen me, came into view.

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head as Bella smiled up at me. Everything was absolutely perfect. Her hair was up, with soft wisps of it curling around her temples and the diamond hair bands glittered in the setting sun light. The makeup was soft, but it made her eyes even more chocolate and they sparkled at me as she made her way down the aisle with Phil and Carlisle.

And her dress, was absolutely perfect. It fit exactly right and flowed around her easily. I could feel a large smile spreading across my face as I locked eyes with her. I loved her so desperately in that moment, I thought I would spontaneously combust by looking at her. Waiting this long had been worth it.

She smiled at me and finally she reached me and she let go of Carlisle and Phil. She kissed each of their cheeks.

Bella smiled and then turned to me. She handed her bouquet to Alice who was behind her and then came forward to me. I took her hands in mine and I looked deeply into her eyes. I realized I could drown in her eyes if I so chose, but at this moment, it was important to pay attention to what was being said, so I paid attention to the reverend.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Bella and Edward, a very important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Now who supports this woman in marriage to this man?" He asked.

"We both do." Carlisle said while gesturing to Phil and himself. The reverend nodded and continued.

"Now for our opening reading: Love has no other desire but to fulfill if you love and must have desires, let these be your desires:To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the know the pain of too much be wounded by your own understanding of love;And to bleed willingly and wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;To return home at eventide with gratitude;And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise on your lips. " He said. Everyone waited as the reverend paused and then he looked at me and then at Bella.

"Now into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." We waited but the place was silent and I smiled. The reverend smiled and then nodded.

"Very well. Now Bella and Edward have written their own vows, so they may speak them now. Edward." He said to me. I nodded and looked back at Bella.

"Bella, everything about you makes my life and my existence better. Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. In the time that we were apart, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. You are my reason for living, for breathing. You made me have a reason to keep existing. For a long time, I hated myself, thought myself to be a…monster, but you came along and made me believe and love myself. And for that I will always love you. You gave me children...something I never thought I would or _could_ have. And there aren`t enough words in all the languages of the world to express my deep love for you, but I think the poem No Comparison, can show a small fraction of how I feel about you Bella.

Fiery leaves adorn the trees

In autumn, then are gone

But next to you they pale in hue

Your beauty lasts year long

The most majestic mountains

Can take my breath away

Your smile affects me so much more

It leaves me in a daze

The vibrant range of colors

Exploding at sunrise

Are pale and ordinary

Next to your sparkling eyes

The most exquisite diamond

A thing of style and grace

Is hideous when viewed beside

The facets of your face

All of Nature's filled it seems

With wondrous works of art

But none of them compares to you

It's you that moves my heart.

I love you Bella." I could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, and from the corner of my eye, I could see the audience had been moved as well. The reverend smiled.

"Thank you Edward. Bella." He said. Bella took a deep breath and smiled.

"Gosh, how do I follow that? Um...Edward. There are so many things I could say about you. You're kind, good, intelligent and amazingly talented. Of course you think I made you better, when actually, you made me better. You have this force about you that makes me feel more alive. And you did that for me, and for a long time, I was afraid of loving someone again, and giving my heart to someone. But it was so easy with you and I can never regret it because you gave me our beautiful twins. And you're so strong and I am so weak in comparison, because you're not afraid of anything. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. But I know, deep down in my heart, that I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You are not just the love of my life, you are the love of my _existence._ And as long as I live, I will never stop loving you. From everything we've been through, I hope you know and believe that. I love you." She said. She smiled at me and I could only squeeze her hands in understanding. The reverend nodded and then looked at the audience.

"Now can we have the rings?" Renée came forward and handed Bella's rings to Jasper and my ring to Alice, then went back into her place.

"Now Edward, take Bella's left hand and repeat after me." The reverend said. I took Bella's left hand with my right and took her engagement ring with my left.

"I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I recited his words, as I slipped on first the engagement ring, then the wedding band. I smiled at Bella and then she took my left hand and my wedding band.

"Now Bella. Repeat after me. I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Bella repeated his words and then slid my band on my finger. Then as soon as she was done, I took her hands in mine again.

"What God has joined, let no man put asunder. By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss one another."

As soon as he said that, I smiled and pulled Bella toward me. I wrapped my arms around her and then dipped her dramatically and kissed her lips. I kissed her passionately and deeply, holding her tightly against me. The wait for this moment had been worth it, and as I finally released her lips and set her right, she had a slightly dazed look on her face. I kept my arm around her waist as we turned to face the audience.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The reverend said. There was a surge of applause as everyone stood up and Bella and I made our way down the aisle.

"I love you Bella Cullen." I said into her ear as we walked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." She said.

** BPOV **

The wedding had been amazing, and the kiss had nearly caused me to rip off Edward's gorgeous silk white suit. He had looked amazingly sexy in it and as I'd walked down the aisle toward him, I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts. Everything he'd said in his vows had made me fall in love with him all over again. I was his wife now, and it seemed surreal as we sat at our table and listened to Alice. There was one large table covered in gifts that Edward and I would tackle when we got back after our honeymoon.

I was now wearing my wedding cocktail dress as I sat at the head table. I grinned at Edward and saw that he had a little smudge of icing on the corner of his mouth from where I'd squished the cake into his face.

"Edward, you have a little something here. Let me get it." I said. I leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth while licking off the icing. He looked down at me with a shouldering look and I grinned at him as I moved into my seat again.

Soon the waiters were handing out the many courses of Emmett's delicious dinner. I could barely fit it all in, but I made sure I at least tried everything so as not to insult Emmett's hard work. When that was done, Alice spoke up.

"Now let's have the bride have her first dance with her stepfather Phil."Alice said over the microphone. I smiled and got up, meeting Phil on the way to the dance floor.

He took my hand and we made our way onto the dance floor. 'Dance with My Father' began to play over the speakers.

As I danced with Phil, I could feel myself getting teary eyed as I listened to the song. Even though I was so happy, it still made me sad to know that I couldn't have my dad here with me. And as I listened to the words, a few tears fell down my cheeks. Phil looked at me in question.

"Bells, are you alright?" He asked. I smiled at him through my tears.

"Yeah I'm fine. The song really touched me that's all." I said. Phil smiled and hugged me.

"Your dad's watching over you Bella. I know it. And I bet he's always near you and loves you, as I do." I pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you Phil. I love you too." I said. As the song ended, I wiped my face lightly and then went back to sit beside Edward. He kissed my cheek and held me close as Alice got back in front of the microphone. She then called up Edward to dance with his Esme.

Then it was our turn. Edward took my hand and led me onto the floor. He held me close as 'My Immortal' played softly on the speakers. I smiled and lay my head against him as we moved to the music.

The rest of the night went on in a similar fashion. The music became much more up tempo and more people began to dance. More food was served, and then the traditional removal of the garter happened. I could just feel my face turning red as Edward made his way under my dress to grab the garter with his teeth. I felt him lick the inside of my thigh before he pulled it out and I shivered in pleasure.

He grinned as he spun the garter around his finger and then came over and kissed me passionately. He looked into my eyes and stroked my cheeks.

"I'm glad that I got you to blush. I've missed seeing that." He said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm going to pay you back for that lick you gave me." I whispered. He grinned and then pulled me up to get back on the dance floor. We all danced the night away, having to put the twins to bed, at around one in the morning. We kissed them and told them we'd see them after our honey moon, before we went back to the party.

Toasts were given by everyone: Mark, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica and even Connor and Mike said a few things.

It was just an amazing night. And finally before I went upstairs to get changed to leave, I grabbed the bouquet and stood in front of all the women.

"Ready?" I asked. All of them were scrambling around trying to see where it would go. I turned my back on them and then threw it. I heard screams and snatches and I turned to see Angela catch the bouquet in her hands. Rosalie looked ticked, but I just clapped and smiled at the slightly pink Angela.

Then Alice was beside me, pulling me upstairs to get changed. As I got out of my dress, unraveled my hair and took off all my hair clips, I grabbed my white skinny jeans and a clean white collared shirt and my white heels. I grabbed my white jacket and purse and then took my suitcase.

Alice hugged me as a knock came on the door. I smiled at her as the door opened, revealing Edward in black jeans, a black dress shirt and a black suit jacket.

"Bella are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and hugged Alice again, kissing her cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you thank you. This night was amazing and absolutely worth it. I'm glad that you did this for me Aly, I'll never forget it." I said to her. She pulled back and smiled.

"I know. Now go, you have to get on with your honeymoon." Alice said. I smiled and moved over to Edward with my luggage. We made our way first to hug the twins' goodbye one more went in and I quickly picked up Eddie and hugged and kissed him as I held him against me. Edward was holding Lizzy and we switched and I kissed Lizzy and hugged her as well.

As I moved to place her in her crib, I started to miss them already. Edward came and took my hand.

"C'mon Bella." He whispered. I nodded.

"I'm gonna miss them a lot." I said as he placed his arm around my shoulders and led me out. He kissed my forehead.

"I know. I will too." He said. I nodded and then we made our way toward the stairs.

Everyone was waiting at the foot of the stairs as we made our way down them. Rice was being thrown at us as we made our way outside. I hugged my mom, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Mark quickly as I made my way through the crowd.

I could feel Edward's hand holding onto mine and pulling me toward the limo as I turned around waving to my family and friends.

"Bye everyone. Thank you for being here. I'll see you all soon." I said. Edward waved and smiled as well but we knew we had to go, so I opened the door and slid inside. Edward followed after me and put his arm around me as the limo began to move. I lay my head on his shoulder and yawned as I realized it was close to dawn.

"Sleep Bella. I'll wake you when we get there." Edward whispered against my hair. I shook my head even as I yawned again.

"I shouldn't. I still want to know where we're going. I really shouldn't fall asleep." I said, my voice beginning to fade.

"Don't worry my love, you'll have time to see everything. Just rest now, you'll need you're energy for later." He said. I smiled and then slowly faded into sleep.

**EPOV**

As we finally made our way closer to our honeymoon spot, I moved and shook Bella awake so that she could see the view from our private plane. She sat up slightly, still in my arms, and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked with a slight croak in her voice. I smiled at how cute she was.

"We're about to reach the island that we'll be honeymooning on. Look out the window and see." I said. Bella looked out the window and I saw her eyes widen at the small island with its white sands and clear oceans shores. She turned back to look at me and smiled.

"So this is my surprise? Our own private island?" She asked. I nodded.

"It actually belongs to Esme. Carlisle gave it to her as a present. It's called Isle Esme. Do you like it?" I asked. Bella nodded and watched as we descended and then stared at her surroundings as we exited the plane.

She stood on the moonlit sand as the one helper on the island began to take our bags into the house further on the island.

I let her look around before I slowly went up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She leaned into me and sighed.

"It's beautiful Edward. I'm glad that you surprised me." She whispered. I looked ahead and saw that our helper was going back to his house on the island.

"So have you gained all your energy back? Because I think I want to start getting punished for what I did when I was getting your garter." I said. Bella turned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh yes. I want to start right now." She whispered. She leaned up and I kissed her lips as I leaned down toward her. Her arms wrapped tighter against me and I lifted her up into my arms.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I whispered against her as I walked with both of us to the house.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen." She whispered back as I went into the house and shut the door behind us.

* * *

******A/N: ****all pictures of outfits worn are in the Vampire Seductress Album which has a link on my profile. Please visit there to see the prom dresses. Thx**


	34. Epilogue

**Vampire Seductress**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight© and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

I also don't own any of the songs, books, stories etc.....that is mentioned.

_**Chapter Recap......**_

**"_So have you gained all your energy back? Because I think I want to start getting punished for what I did when I was getting your garter." I said. Bella turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. _**

_**"Oh yes. I want to start right now." She whispered. She leaned up and I kissed her lips as I leaned down toward her. Her arms wrapped tighter against me and I lifted her up into my arms. **_

**_"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I whispered against her as I walked with both of us to the house._ **

_**"I love you too Mr. Cullen." She whispered back as I went into the house and shut the door behind us.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone. So this is it, the epilogue. Hopefully it's everything you guys thought it would be and that it's not boring. I kind of did something different at the end of it, so give me feedback on that…PLEASE!!! Anyway, *tear* this is the end of this story. Hopefully you'll all find me writing a new one in the new year. Until then au revoir mon amis. XOXO Teddybeargurl

* * *

**Epilogue **

**_80 years later……._ **

**BPOV **

I stretched as I sat in my seat and listened to my teacher continue to drone on. School was almost over and I quickly glanced at the clock to make sure. I smiled, one more minute and I would see my family. I looked over at Ms. Sparo, she really needed to get loosen up. She didn't even have plans for the Christmas holiday. I could see her thinking about it as she told us our homework assignment. But as the bell rung, all thoughts of that disappeared.

I was out of the class first, not too fast to make people question my speed, but fast enough that I could see my Edward. This was the only class, that we didn't have together, and it always seemed like agony when we were apart for too long.

I made my way down the hall, moving swiftly and easily through and past students to my locker. I caught sight of him before I barely got there; he was leaning casually beside it, looking very sexy in his all black turtleneck and jeans. God I loved him.

He grinned at me as I stepped up to my locker and smiled. He pushed my back against it, but I pulled away, trying to show a little control, because one of us had to have it.

"Edward, we're in school remember?" I whispered low enough that only his vampire ears would hear it. I shifted so that I could open my locker and put my books away.

"I know, I couldn't help myself." He whispered back as he stood beside the locker again, with his arms crossed. I put a few of my books away when I heard my daughter's voice from across the hall.

"No I don't think so." She said. I turned to see her down the hall at her locker with Aaron leaning against the locker beside her. From what I could tell, he was completely smitten with Elizabeth and would stop at nothing to get her, and _everything_ he wanted from her.

I turned to look at Edward. He had a hard look on his face, because he was reading Aaron's mind as Aaron's eyes looked over Elizabeth's svelte figure which was exactly like mine.

She was a beautiful girl. She was about the same height as me, with long curly red-bronze hair, the same color as Edward's. Her bright piercing green eyes always got the guys doing anything and everything for her. She looked like a female version of Edward. But Elizabeth was a smart girl and had had years of dealing with hormonal teenage boys.

"Don't be like that Liz. I'd really like it if we could catch a movie or something…." He said, his hand moving over to stroke her arm, trailing downward to her hand. I heard Edward growl beside me and I shut my locker loudly to cover it up. The boy at his locker next to us didn't seem to notice Edward's growl.

"Stop that Edward. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Watch." I whispered to him. We both turned and looked at Elizabeth who had a very neutral expression on her face.

"Listen Aaron, you're a great guy, but I don't want to, and will never want to go out with you. I think of you as my brother, and if I went out with you it would just be weird. I hope you understand." She said as she pulled his hand off her wrist. We both saw his head drop a little and then his reply.

"Alright. You have a good holiday Liz. I'll see you after the break." And with that he left. I saw Elizabeth sigh and then make her way over to us with a smile. In a moment, she had joined Edward and I and suddenly Eddie had joined us as well. He was grinning at Elizabeth.

He was exactly the same height as Edward now. He had sleek dark brown hair that was cut at short medium length. He also had the same dark brown eyes as me and he looked a lot like me. He was of medium build and was quite the popular guy at school. Girls were falling over him just as much as guys were falling over Lizzy. We were like a popular family because it seemed everyone wanted to know us, but it really wasn't how we all wanted to be…. well all of us except for Eddie, he loved the attention. I turned and smiled at him.

"Elizabeth you-" Edward started.

"Don't start Da- _Edward._ I don't want to hear about how you don't approve, can we just go home?" She said. I went over and squeezed her hand. Edward stared at her for a second and then smiled.

"I actually just wanted to say that I was proud of how you handled yourself back there. " He said. I saw her face light up at these words.

"Yea, that was hilarious. I really didn't like Aaron anyway. He can't be trying to go out with my baby sis. It's not allowed." Eddie piped up. Lizzy pulled away from me and smacked Eddie on the arm.

"Hey I'm not the baby, you are. I was born first. Just because you're taller doesn't mean I'm not older." She said as she and Eddie walked ahead of Edward and I, to the car. Edward and I walked side by side without touching each other. Because of the fact that Eddie and Lizzy looked so much like Edward and I we all had to pretend that we were all related as cousins. It made more sense than trying to pretend that we were adopted.

So because of the fact that Lizzy and Eddie were twins, Edward and I were pretending to be their cousins from Washington. That meant that we could not kiss, hug or really have that much physical contact with each other when we were at school or out in public, because between siblings it would be very weird and wrong.

It also made it really hard when we first got to the school, because all the girls tried to hit on Edward, while all the guys tried to hit on me. It was actually quite funny how things played out on Edward's end because he ended up scaring all the guys away, and all it seemed like, was that he was being a protective big brother(even though technically, Lizzy, Eddie and I are all frozen at 18, while he at 17).

As we got into the new Volvo, Lizzy and Eddie quieted down in the back. Edward started the car and pulled out. He drove for a while without touching me. He made sure that we were on the road before he finally reached for my hand, which I gladly took. I heard his contented sigh as he held it tightly in his and stroked his thumb inside my palm.

"So Mom, when are we leaving to go see the rest of the family?" Lizzy asked as she checked her bag. I looked in the rearview mirror at her.

"Well our flights are for tomorrow morning, so you should be getting packed tonight. Even with our abilities the scramble in the morning may take only ten minutes but I'd rather not have to do that." I said. She nodded and Eddie grinned.

"Oh and I can't wait to get back to Forks and see Grandpa and Grandma. I hope Uncle Emmett is there this year with Uncle Jasper, we have way too much fun together." He said. I smiled.

"Oh I hope the whole family is there. I really want to see Uncle Mark and Auntie Teresa. I haven't seen her in the longest time. And of course cousin Simone." Lizzy said. Eddie had a strange look on his face as Lizzy spoke about Mark's daughter Simone.

"Elizabeth she's not really our cousin you know. She has no blood ties to us whatsoever." He said matter-of-factly. Edward smiled and looked in the rearview mirror.

"Hmm….Ed, by the look on your face, I'd say that you _like_ Simone." He said teasingly with a smirk. Eddie shook his head unconvincingly and the rest of us started laughing.

"There is no way you can hide it from us bro, we can all read your mind if we wanted to." Elizabeth said with a nudge to her brother. Eddie shook his head.

"Nope, I can block all of you out. And what does it matter if I like Simone? Is it a crime?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Edward, who was just pulling up to the house. It was the cottage that my dad had left me after he had passed away. It was a medium sized cottage with three bedrooms and was nicely situated up in the forest, so we were quite secluded. Plus it wasn't far away from the Denali clan's home, so that we could get assistance whenever we needed it from them.

The time spent nearby them had helped heal the hurt that had been between Tanya and Edward. It also helped that Tanya now had a mate, named Jorgyn, who she loved very deeply.

"What do you think about all of this Edward?" I asked.

"Yea, what do you think dad?" Eddie asked.

"Well how can we tell Ed who he can and cannot like? Remember how tumulus our relationship was at one point Bells? You can't control who you care for, I know that first hand as you do Bella." He said as he shut off the car. I stared at him for a moment and then nodded. Eddie smiled and then got out of the car with Lizzy on his heels, still pestering him about Simone.

I got out of the car and began to walk to the house, but Edward caught me around the waist before I got to the door.

**EPOV **

I watched as the twins went into the house and I saw that Bella was farther back than them. I smiled to myself as I got an idea. I got out of the car at vampire speed and caught her around the waist before she reached the door.

I really had missed her the entire day. It was excruciatingly hard to be near Bella and love her the way I did without being able to have the type of physical contact with her that I wanted. But it was a small price to pay for the lives that we lived in Alaska. Our story could not be jeopardized by my needs, but now that we were alone, I was going to finally have Bella for myself.

"Bells…..I missed you today." I whispered as I kissed her earlobe. Even in the cold weather with the light dusting of snow, her skin felt warm.

"I missed you too I hate that we can't be affectionate at school." She said as she turned in my arms and wrapped her arms my neck.

"I know, but it's only until we all graduate this year, but Christmas at home will be nice. We haven't seen everyone in two years; the house is going to be crowded." I said. She nodded as she looked up at me.

"Well if the house is too crowded we can go down to my dad's house from the holiday, just the four of us." Bella said. I smiled and nodded.

"That would be a great idea. And being in that house would be good for memories. I wish you're mom and Phil could both be here." I whispered to her. Bella looked down and nodded.

"I wish that too, but we decided to leave my mom and Phil human because they wanted it, and that's what made them the happiest. I couldn't bear to change her when she didn't want it, she might have hated me afterward." She said. I slipped my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to mine to look in her eyes.

"She wouldn't have felt that way, she loved you. But let's definitely go back to the house. It'll be a good place to spend and think of our memories, especially the ones in your bedroom." I said as I leaned down and nibbled on her neck. I felt Bella shiver against me and I smiled, knowing that it wasn't the weather that made her shiver.

"Well how about we go make some more memories in our bedroom right now?" She whispered against me. I smiled and then caught her lips roughly. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and crushed her against me. I could feel her body reacting to mine and her body heat was driving me crazy. I swung her into my arms and carried her into the house and up to our room where I dropped her onto the bed.

I let go of Bella's lips and began to nibble her neck, causing her to moan lightly and I smiled against her. She was mine, and I was going to make her say my name in ecstasy.

After a very satisfying night with Bella, we all got up early so that we could catch our flight out to Forks. The plane ride was comfortable and a good amount of time. I just wasn't sure as to who would be waiting for us at the airport, but it was a very happy surprise that all my siblings were there.

The second we got off the plane, we heard Alice squeal and she threw herself into Bella's arms, as Bella laughed. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper made their way over to us and hugged all of us. Rosalie looked just as beautiful as always, Emmett looking just as fun loving as always and Jasper was surveying everything calmly.

Alice pulled away from Bella and grabbed the twins into a hug.

"Hi Aunt Alice." They said. Alice pulled back and looked at them.

"It's so good that you're all here. We've missed you, Carlisle and Esme are so excited to see all of you." Alice said as we began to walk through the airport. We went over to the luggage rack and quickly took our things.

"I know, we've missed them a lot. It's strange living so far away, but in a few years we'll be able to come back to Forks. What about all of you, what's new?" I asked as we all exited the airport.

"Well nothing really. Rosie and I are enjoying all our traveling but we're really excited to hear that we were going to have this Christmas party together in Forks. Even though it was always so boring, I did love all the times we had here." Emmett said.

"Yeah I completely agree with that. We've missed all of you too." Elizabeth said as we reached the two vehicles. One was a black unity Mercedes and the other was a silver genesis Volvo. I smiled at the Volvo, remembering my old car and how I'd loved to drive it all the time. I had made the others get this one for me, in favor of that car.

Eddie and I quickly packed the Volvo and then moved to get in. I looked over at the others who were piling into the Mercedes and frowned. I didn't have the keys to this car, but then I saw Emmett coming over with them jingling in his hands.

"You remember the way to the house right? How about you drive this puppy home?" He asked. I nodded with a grin. I got into the car and looked at my family. Bella smiled at me from the front seat and I started the car. It made very little sound as it started up and it purred easily as I began to drive.

In no time, it seemed, I was pulling up to the front door of the house and looking upon it. Time had not really changed it, all that was different was that there were a few more vines crawling up the sides of the house now.

I stepped out and looked up at the house that had been my home in a place that brought me to Bella. I just stood there staring at it as the others got out of the car. I heard Bella come up beside me and I felt her take my hand. I looked down at her and smiled.

"We're home Bells." I whispered to her as the others went into the house. She nodded and looked up at it as we walked slowly toward it. I could hear all the thoughts and voices coming from inside and when we got there, we were ambushed by Esme. She caught both Bella and I in a hug and looked like she was about to cry if she'd been able to.

"Oh I've missed you two so much. I'm so glad you're home for Christmas." She said. I smiled down at her and hugged her again.

"I've missed you too Esme, we all have." I could see over Esme's head that Bella had moved over to Mark and Teresa who were standing in the hall as well. Teresa's light brown hair and now bronze eyes looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and then looked at Simone. She was standing beside them, looking just as beautiful as she always had. She was as tall as her mother, with medium length light brown hair. Her eyes were the same strange violet color of Mark's and as I let go of Esme, I could see Eddie staring at her. I smiled to myself and then made my way over to them.

"How are you doing Mark?" I asked as I hugged my good friend. He smiled.

"Pretty good and from the looks of Bella and the twins, I can say the same for you." He said. I rolled my eyes and then hugged and kissed Teresa's cold cheek. She was a full vampire like me; she, like Bella, had become pregnant, while still human. But her pregnancy had been much more difficult than Bella's and in the end she had to be changed to save her life. It was alright though because both Teresa and Mark were completely and totally in love with each other, that when they were able, they got married.

From that pregnancy came their daughter Simone, who looked very much like her mother, but with hints of her father in the mix. She seemed to be very adventurous and fun, and was built sleekly with a toned but curvaceous figure and mischievous eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek as well.

"And how are you Simone? It seems I never get to see you." I said to her. She grinned.

"Oh that's cuz Dad's a loser and doesn't like to bring me with him, but I'm old enough to do what I want now, so I came. Plus I wanted to see everyone." She said as she looked around and caught Eddie's eye. I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink as she smiled and then turned back to me. I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I said. Esme then came over.

"Let's all go into the living room and relax, Carlisle will be home in a little while." She said. We nodded and filed into the living room.

**LPOV(Lizzy's POV) **

I sat there as my family spoke warmly and easily. Grandpa Carlisle finally got home and was so happy to see us. I loved spending time with him, he had a great aura about him. It always made me comfortable and relaxed.

I felt a little crowded though, and I had wanted to wander around Forks a little, so I stood up as the others spoke. Mom looked over at me.

"I want to go around the town. We haven't been in Forks for a few years and I want to drive around a little. Is that ok?" I asked. My mom smiled.

"Of course honey, just don't get lost. You have your phone right?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom. I'll be back in a little while." I said. I grabbed the car keys that my dad had left in the front hall, grabbed my jacket and went outside. As I stepped out, snowflakes were lightly falling down. I smiled to myself as I made my way to the car. I got in and then began to drive through the town.

Nothing had really changed except a few new stores had popped up since the last time I'd been there. I didn't really feel like just hanging around Forks, so I drove into La Push.

All the houses had a light dusting of snow on the roof and looked so picturesque. I smiled to myself and parked at the side of the road so that I could make my way on foot. Children were playing in their front yards as I got out of the car. I watched them play for a moment before I started strolling through the small reservation.

As I did I saw a large group of men standing near the edge of the forest, deep in conversation. I didn't want to intrude on their moment, but I couldn't help noticing one with light russet skin, and short cropped black hair. I accidentally caught his eye as he looked at me. His dark brown eyes caught me for a moment and I stumbled a little.

I righted myself and looked away. I could feel my cheeks burning over my little moment of clumsiness. But as I walked I could still feel his eyes on me. I made sure that my hair swung around my face so that he couldn't see me and continued to walk, but I kept my ears perked.

When I heard footsteps, I made sure to not react to it. But sooner than I expected, the footsteps were right behind me and I heard a deep voice speak.

"Hey." I turned my head to see that same dark eyed guy walking behind me. I smiled at him. He was really handsome, now that I could see him closer up. He was wearing cut off jeans and a light jacket with a t-shirt underneath. I couldn't understand how he was wearing so little. It was quite cold and the only reason I wasn't cold was because I was half-vampire.

"Hey." I said back. He moved to stand beside me and I looked up at how tall he was. He had a strange look on his face as he looked at me.

"Have we met before? I feel like I've…..seen you before or something." He said. I shook my head, thinking I definitely would have remembered him.

"Nope. I actually just came to visit my family for the holidays." I said. He seemed to be thinking about that, and I didn't think I wanted to hear his thoughts so I kept my powers under control. He glanced at me again as we walked.

"Well maybe I know your family. I'm Jacob Black by the way." He said as he stuck out his huge hand. I took it and shook it. I was quite shocked at how hot it was when I shook it, it was almost feverish.

"I'm Elizabeth Cullen." I said. Something flashed in his eyes as I said Cullen. I frowned at that.

"You're a Cullen?" He asked. I saw his nostrils flare as he said it. I nodded.

"Yes. Why? Do you know my family?" He stared at me for moment and then looked away.

"Yea. I do." He said quietly. I frowned at him and saw something flickering in his eyes. I was about to ask him something when my cell rung. I sighed and snatched it out of my pocket seeing my dad's cell number on the screen. I flipped it open.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey Lizzy. Where did you run off too? I went into Forks to get a few things for the house and I didn't see you anywhere." My dad said. I rolled my eyes, and I could see Jacob watching me closely.

"I went to La Push that's all. I'll make my way back to the house right now. But do you want me to come up to Grandma and Grandpa's or do you want me to come to mom's house?" I asked.

"Come to your mother's. That's where we're staying anyway. And I think you should make your way back here soon, it's not really a good idea for you to be in La Push too long…..it's not safe." He said. I frowned at that.

"Dad I'm perfectly safe, and you know I can take care of myself. But don't worry I'm leaving right now. I'll see you in a little while. Bye Dad." I clicked my phone shut and then turned back to my car.

"Gotta go, Dad wants me home." I said. Jacob seemed to catch himself and stopped me from leaving.

"Tell me something. You're part of the Cullens, but you're not like them are you?" He said. I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He stared at me intensely.

"I think you know." He whispered. By the way he said that, a part of me thought he knew our secret; what we were. But he couldn't, could he? I walked around Jacob quickly but he easily kept up.

"Am I right? Because you don't have to hide it. I know the truth, just like they know the truth about us." He said. I stopped at this and turned.

"What truth about you?" I asked. He stared at me and I stared at him.

"Ask your family. And from the way you look I'm pretty sure, somehow, you're related to Edward and Bella." He said. I caught my breath. Yes I looked my dad and my mom, but how could he have known them? The last time they'd been in Forks for a long period of time was 30 years ago and then we had moved to Alaska and only come back to visit. And before that it had been when my mom was still human, which was about 80 years ago. He couldn't know them, unless he was as old as them…..but that was….impossible.

"I have to go. Goodbye Jacob." I said. I walked quickly to my car and drove down to my mom's house. When I got there, I sat in the driveway for a few minutes just thinking. If this was true, I needed to talk to my parents. I got out of the car and went into the house. My dad came out of the kitchen as I came in and he could tell that I was distressed. I hadn't had my shied up when I'd been thinking in the car, so I was sure he'd heard my thoughts.

"Come into the kitchen Lizzy. We need to talk to you." He said. I followed him in and saw that my mom and brother were there too. I sat down and looked up at them.

"So explain." I said.

* * *

I sat in my room upstairs, thinking about all the things my mom and dad had told me. The Quilutes were werewolves, and they were the enemy of the vampire. Even though my family had a treaty with them, it wasn't like they were buddy buddy or anything.

I sighed and went to my window. I opened it and looked out. It had started snowing really hard and I could see a layer of snow covering the ground. I really didn't feel like sitting inside, so I went out and stood on the porch.

After a few minutes I heard two people come out too. I turned to see my mom and dad standing there.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked as she came and lightly stroked my head.

"Yea. It's just a lot to take in that's all." I said. My dad sighed.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you before. We just didn't think it was necessary….well until now. And-" At this my dad stopped and turned his head. I saw my mom do the same. I looked in the direction they were looking in and saw a figure moving through the trees in the forest. I stared at it and saw that it was Jacob. He looked hesitant to come forward as he stared at the three of us.

Then slowly he made his way up to us and stood at the bottom of the stairs. He stared at my mom and dad.

"Hello Bella. Edward. You look…..well." He said.

"Hello Jacob. It's been a very long time. I haven't seen you since I was a kid, which was the last time I came to visit before I finally came to live here." Bella said. He nodded.

"I know. And it seems that things have changed with you." Jacob said as his dark eyes turned to me.

"Yes things have changed. Jacob, you've met our _daughter_ Elizabeth." My dad said. At this, Jacob's eyes widened and he looked at me. He looked from me, my mom and then my dad.

"B-b-but….." Jacob stuttered.

"It's a long story, but from what I heard in your thoughts I think the whole reason you came here for was Liz, so we'll leave you alone." My dad said. He took my mom's hand and led her inside. I watched them go and then turned to Jacob, who was now standing in front of me. He was looking at me intensely, and I let my powers slip for a moment into his mind.

_"She doesn't smell anything like them…..and she's so beautiful." _At this I looked away.

"Jacob why are you here?" I asked. He put his hands into his pockets looking very bashful as he shuffled around.

"Well I wanted to see you." I looked at him as he looked into my eyes. I took a step closer and crossed my arms.

"Why? My parents told me everything….the treaty and how we're supposed to be sworn enemies…..even though _I'm_ only half-vampire." I said. He looked up at me at this.

"So _that's_ why you don't….never mind. But to answer your question, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you walking down the road….." His voice trailed off and he stepped a little closer to me. I could feel the heat from his body and for a moment his dark eyes caught me off guard as he looked deeply into mine.

"Our lives are too complicated, so you'll just have to……forget about me." I said. He continued to look into my eyes as I stepped back, unable to break his gaze. I reached for the doorknob behind me and then opened the door. I went inside and shut it behind me, leaning against it. Thank goodness we were leaving after Christmas….I didn't think I could handle seeing those deep brown eyes all the time.

I took a deep breath and then went into the living room to watch movies with Eddie. Maybe this Christmas would be more eventful than I thought it would be…….

**THE END…..? **

**A/N:** So ya guys this is the end of Vampire Seductress, but I left the epilogue with an open ending so that if people wanted I could continue in a new story. I just ended it this way because this story was about Edward and Bella. If there's a sequel to this it would be about Eddie and Lizzy from this point on. Let me know what you guys think, thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a great holiday everyone. LOVE TBG


End file.
